Relive the Series with a few changes
by Algebrahater
Summary: This is a fic I found on chyoa ( due to ffn rules, I cannot put the link, or even the full website name-its a .com). NOT mine. Credit goes to WriterReader, Vesvius, Nelo, Sexslave23, Mazer, and bladeray01. Basically, it's the naruto series modified with smut.
1. Chapter 1

It's Naruto's first day as a gennin. Just yesterday, he learned that he was the container of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox and got promoted to being a full fledged ninja!

The time is now eight o'clock in the morning, and Naruto has to be at the Academy to learn his team assignments at Ten. He's got two hours to kill though.

Without a second thought, Naruto ran down the street and took a left, which landed him right at the front door of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. It was pretty early, so he was the only one there. Alone with the chef and his daughter, Ayame.

He walked in and parked himself on a stool. "Hey, Old Man!" he yelled. "Large Pork here!"

"Sorry, Naruto." A female voice from the back room sounded out. "My dad's not here yet, so we haven't even started the broth. I could get you something else if you wanted to wait though!"

"Hmm." Naruto said, cocking his head to a near impossible angle.

Hm.' Naruto thought. 'I guess I'll just pick something out from the stocks. Maybe I can make my own ramen!' Without another thought, he hopped out of his seat and ran around the counter into the back room.

When he got there, he was surrounded by hundreds of boxes, each containing a different ingredient. On the bottom shelf, Ayame was bent over, struggling to reach a box that was just out of her reach.

The way she was bent over caught Naruto's attention. It caused her short skirt to ride up, exposing her delicate pink panties and her taunt ass to him. Naruto licked his lips and...

Before he knew it, Naruto felt something rarely felt before: an erection. He knew what that meant, he wasn't stupid after all. But why was he getting it around Ayame, the one civilian girl who had always been nice to him?

As he tried to reason it out, Naruto's body moved on Auto Piolet. He moved over directly behind the ramen waitress as she tried to grab something off the shelves. Naruto's hands moved without thought, caressing her ass gently. In front of him, Ayame let out a surprised and aroused moan. Naruto's brain snapped back to his body.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled. "I'm so sorry, Ayame-neechan! I don't know why I did that!" As he protested, his hands didn't cease their motions, fondling her ass.

"I don't care why you did it!" She called over her shoulder. She reached back and pulled her panties down. "Just get in there!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and pulled down his zipper. His cock, a proud eight inches, fell out, having threaded itself through the hole in his boxers without any help. Naruto aligned the purple head with her drooling pussy and pushed in with one fluid stroke.

Both of them let out a moan. Ayame's was deep and aroused, while Naruto's was high and surprised. Slowly, figuring out what to do, Naruto withdrew himself about halfway before burying himself to the hilt once again. He began picking up speed, Ayame's cries urging him on as he came closer and closer to completion.

Naruto reached forward, once again acting on instinct. He grabbed her hair and pulled back, hard. That was the last straw for Ayame, who came with a shriek. The rippling of her pussy walls was too much for Naruto, who let out a gutteral bellow of his own before releasing his seed deep inside of the ramen waitress.

With a slurping sound, Ayame pulled her tight pussy off of Naruto's cock. "That was good, Naru-" she started before stopping, her eyes wide. Naruto looked at her shocked face then followed her gaze to his still-hard cock.

"It- it's still hard!" she managed to squeak out.

Naruto looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "Is that bad?"

"No, no. It's very, very... good."

Before Naruto knew what was going on, Ayame, his pure and innocent nee-chan, was on her knees in front of him. Tentativly, her pink tongue stuck out and she gingerly pressed it onto his hard member. Her eyes lit up, and she set to licking his rod like a lollypop.

Naruto let out another groan, his hands unconciouslly threading through her dark mahogany hair. It was just so, so hot watching this sweet, gentle girl lick his cum and her own juices off of his cock like a two ryo whore.

Ayame decided that she'd licked enough. Without taking any time to reconsider her actions, she eased as much of her lover's cock into her mouth. Naruto let out a large cry as the sudden warmth over took him. His penis began pulsing and quivering, moments before letting out blast after blast of milky semen, which Ayame drank down with a passion.

Naruto sank down to a sitting position, suddenly drained of energy. Ayame gave him another kiss on the cock, which managed to get another twitch out of it, before curling up on his lap.

Both drifted off into a very light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had they woken up then Naruto's internal clock went off. He looked up at the sun. Sure enough, he had very little time to get to the academy for team selection. With a hasty apology to Ayame and a promise to come back and see her later, he ran out the door.

He made it just in time, just beating Sakura and Ino, who'd been racing. He plopped down in a seat in the back of the room and waited for Iruka to start.

About five minutes later, Iruka, looking worse for wear from their fight with Mizuki yesterday, walked in with a long sheet of team assignements. "Once again, I'm proud of all of you for passing this exam. Hopefully it will be just one step in your shinobi careers."

With that, he started calling of names and assignments. Naruto's ears pirked up when he heard his name. "Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

This drew an outraged squak from both Sakura and Ino, both yelling something along the lines of "WHY AM I WITH HER?! AND HIM!?"

Iruka made a calming gesture. "It's for precisely this reason that we have put you both on the same team. We cannot afford to have shinobi distracted by petty squabbles, so you two will be learning to work together. Naruto is with you because he is the most versitile, while both of you have vary one-track, straight forward skills."

Both the blonde and the pinky glowered and hunched back into their seats. Soon, team assignment was done and they were dismissed for an hour for lunch. As soon as Iruka dismissed them, Sakura and Ino stormed off in opposite directions.

Naruto is a little conflicted what to do. Ultimately, he decides to head after Ino. Sakura seemed scary and he knows her well enough by now to avoid her. But Ino is almost like her, yet he is curious about her. They never talked much if at all and they are bound to work together soon enough.

So, he walks in the direction Ino headed off and eventually, he finds her, sitting in the yard, leaning against a tree and looking at the sky, lost in thought.

"Hey...", he calls out to her, getting her attention.

Inos head snaps up and turns his direction. Naruto sees that she is looking rather dark now, somehow a little troubled even, but she hides it as she replies. "What do you want?", but even those words come out rather rudely.

"Well, I thought since we're teammates now, we should try and get along. Well, I'm Naruto. I hope we can get along..."

Ino doesn't answer right away, but instead narrows her eyes and stares at him with and intense glare, as if trying to see right through him. This makes Naruto of course very uncomfortable, but just before he loses his nerves and runs away, Ino grins.

"A-ha!", she simply exclaims and puffs her chest with pride.

"Huh? 'A-ha' what?", Naruto asks, perplexed.

Again, there's this sharp stare of Ino, but now, she is also wearing a sly smile. "You're trying to get good with me, aren't you?", she tells him with outmost confidence. Seemingly Ino never thinks she is wrong.

But before Naruto can even try to convince her that this is not the truth, she speaks again. "Well, can't blame ya, I know I'm a lot sexier than forehead girl, but sorry, my heart already belongs to Sasuke-kun..", Ino rejects his 'interest'.

Naruto feels an impending headache. True, Inos pride in her beauty is backed up well enough, but seeing as she is an unrelenting Sasuke-fangirl is making him concerned about teaming up with her. In the worst case, he'll have to listen to Sakura and her raving about Sasuke non-stop, all the time.

But fortunately he recalls why he even sought her out in the first place. "Ah, I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat lunch with me...", he asks her before an uncomfortable silence can get between them,

Ino looks him up and down again. "Well, okay, but don't get any funny ideas...", she reminds him.

So, they take out their lunches and start eating slowly, neither of them saying anything. "Say, Ino-chan, you were looking rather, um, gloomy before I came... is everything alright?", he asks, curious and concerned at the same time.

Ino very nearly chokes on her lunch as Naruto adds the -chan to her name. Who does he think he is? Angered, Ino decides to let it slip because he is such a blockhead, but deep down, she is actually glad he cared to ask, so she answers his question.

"Well... my father was in a team together with the dad of Shikamaru and the dad of Chouji, so he said it would be a blast if the second generation would get together as a team too. Seems like that's not happening now.", she says with a heavy sigh.

Then, after another heavy sigh, she adds "Plus, I'm stuck together with pinky and Sasuke-kun is on another team...".

Now it is Narutos turn to sigh. Will she ever stop? "Say Ino-chan, what is it with Sasuke that you find so attractive?", he asks her out of sheer irritation about her infatuation with the Uchiha.

Now, Ino is in her element. "Well, he's dreamy and very handsome. He's so cool too and mysterious.", she swoons over Sasuke.

"Yeah, but he ignores you and Sakura-chan and any girl completely...", counters Naruto.

"Oh, he's just shy. Once I get under his shell, I'll make him change, you'll see...", Ino responds with a girlish giggle.

Naruto resists the urge to roll his eyes. "And what are you gonna do with him if you 'get' him?", he inquires again.

"Well... you know, what people do... hugging, kissing each other, stuff like that...", Ino says with a shrug

Naruto chuckles a bit at how naive Ino is about that whole thing. He chuckles once again when he gets a tricky little idea. "Say, did you know that Sasuke once told me he only likes experienced girls?", he asks her, trying to sound serious.

"Really?", Ino asks, skeptical about Narutos claim.

"Yeah, he said to me that all those young girls in class who have no idea of anything are not what he is looking for...", he makes up the story on the fly.

And Ino takes the bait, hook, line and sinker. She grows a bit pale and that is enough confirmation for Naruto that she is, in fact, completely innocent. "Oh no... what should I do?", she wonders, panicking slightly.

Now, Naruto has his golden chance. "Well, I could help you... after all, we're teammates now, right?"

Ino first looks at him, up and down, and then left and right to check if there really is no one around. Finally, she sighs. "Alright, guess I have no choice. BUT! If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, about this, Naruto, you're as good as dead, you hear me?"

In his mind, Naruto jumps up and down with joy. He had just won over the arguably sexiest girl in his year to let him 'teach' her. "Sure thing, Ino-chan...", he agrees.

Ino, by now, is red in the face like a tomato. "Well, okay then... I wanted to give my first kiss to Sasuke-kun, but if it's for his sake, it's gonna be worth it.", she says and closes her eyes.

Taking the cue, Naruto leans in and his hand cup Inos cheeks. Ino takes a sharp intake of air at this unexpected touch, but before she can back out of this, Naruto has already gently pressed his lips onto hers.

Naruto feels Inos hot breath on his skin and it excites him and Ino must be feeling similarly. Apparently the thought of Sasuke motivates her greatly, as soon she kisses him back.

But, then Naruto gets a bit bolder and his hand travels downwards and cups Inos breast through her clothing. A split-second later, Naruto is on his back, a glowing red handprint on his cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE!", hisses Ino.

"Ahahaha, sorry Ino-chan, guess I got carried away...", he tries to laugh it off.

Ino huffs and says "Well, lunch break is over... we should head back and meet our sensei...". With that, she gets up and starts to leave, but before she does, she turns around one last time. "Remember, no word to anyone!", she reminds him and leaves.

Naruto followed Ino back into the classroom, where Sakura was already sitting in the front row. Ino looked at her pink haired rival before sitting down, leaving one empty seat between them. She shot a look to Naruto before nodding not-so-subtly at the empty seat. With a groan, he plunked down between them.

They hadn't been waiting more then five minutes before the door slid open again. A woman with long dark hair, red eyes, and an odd attire that resembled a dress made of bandages walked in. She took in the room for a second before grabbing another chair and placing it infront of the three new genin.

"You must be Team Seven." At their nods, she continued. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, your new sensei. You are my first genin team, so I hope you go easy on me." She added a smile at that last part, and Naruto had to make an effort to not adjust his pants.

"I've been told that it's customary for all members of the team to introduce themselves." She paused, waiting for them to start.

Naruto asked "Why don't you go first, sensei? We kinda know each other, but you're new to us."

She nodded. "Excellent point, Uzumaki-san. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and my specialty is Genjutsu, or illusionary techniques. I've been a jounin for about a year. I like to read and learn new illusions, and I don't like those who are tardy, or chain smoke. I hope that we can all mesh as a team."

Ino took up where Kurenai left off. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'm good with my family techniques. I like flower arranging and Sasuke..." After that last word, she trailed off, drool coming out of her mouth. Naruto snapped his fingers right infront of her face. She jumped and looked around wildly before continuing. "I don't like her!" she pointed at Sakura as she said that, "And I'm not to sure about HIM!" This time her finger was leveled at Naruto. "My hope is that I can..." More drool.

With a sigh, Kurenai indicated Sakura, who began quickly.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, and I'm good with..." she seemed to think for a moment before deciding "Ninja theory. I like Sasuke..." Her stream of drool was even bigger then Ino's, and it took two snaps from Naruto to wake her. "I hate Ino-pig, and Naruto! My hope is..." Again, more drool.

By this time, Kurenai seemed to be begging for an introduction without drool.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm good with clones and ass-kicking! I like ramen and the color orange. I don't like..." he thought for a second before smirking and saying "Sasuke."

Sure enough, two death glares were immediatly leveled at him. He continued as if he didn't notice them. "My hope is to get stronger as a ninja, and become Hokage!"

Kurenai nodded, seeemingly happy that at least one of her team didn't have a crush on the last Uchiha. "We'll meet up at Training Ground 16 for some basic exercises tomorrow. Now, enjoy the rest of your day!"

All three new genin got up and walked out the door. Naruto wasn't halfway down the hallway when he heard someone calling his name


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto grins to himself. Sure, Ino will take some time to get used to the idea, but if he can convince her to gradually do more and more training, they will surely get along great. With that in mind, Naruto gets up as well and follows Ino, curious now about what their sensei will be like...

Naruto turned around to see his new sensei beckoning him back to the classroom. Slightly confused, he walked back into the room, where Kurenai shut the door behind him.

As she turned to face him, Naruto noticed that her pale cheeks were covered in a very small blush. 'I don't think she'd want me to notice that.' he thought as he tried to ignore the coloring. Sadly, his ignoring her face let him appreciate some other parts of his sensei that he had been too busy looking at her exquiste features to see.

Such as her legs, which Naruto had never really paid attention to before in a girl, but now couldn't help but wonder what they'd look like wrapped around him. Her legs led up to her taunt midsection and her...

Naruto let his eyes go back to her face. It seemed a lot safer then looking at her oh-so squeezable breasts.

Kurenai's words jerked him out of la la land. "So, how'd I do?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Her cheeks turned even darker as she said "For my first day I mean. Did you think I gave off a good enough impression?"

The blonde ninja thought for a second. "Why're you asking me?"

"I wasn't going to ask any of you, but the other two just kept talking about some boy. You were the one who seemed the intrested in shinobi skills at all."

Naruto scratched his head in an embarassed gesture. "I'm sure those two'll get better."

"I certainly hope so." his teacher replied. "But how did I do?"

"Well, sensei, you seemed a little nervous."

Kurenai looked surprised at this answer. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, you need to relax a little more, sensei."

Kurenai began rubbing her chin in thought. "It is true that I haven't done anything but prepare for you guys in a while. I do need to get out and get rid of some tension."

If this had been an anime, a lightbulb would have gone off over Naruto's head. "I can help with that, Sensei!"

With an intrested look on her face, Kurenai looked at him. "How's that?"

"I can..."

"I can give you a backrub, Kurenai-sensei, if you like. You gotta get rid of those tensions!", Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, a backrub you say? That might not be such a bad idea, Naruto.", Kurenai entertained the idea for a moment. "You'd really do that for me?", she asked her student.

"Sure, why else would I have proposed it?", Naruto asked in return.

A happy smile now curled up Kurenais lips. "Alright young man, let's go to my place then.", she proclaimed and put her hand on Narutos shoulder.

She must've used a high-speed-movement jutsu then, because Naruto found that he was not in the school anymore, but inside an apartment he was unfamiliar with.

"Wait for a moment, I'll get ready for the backrub in a bit.", she told him as she let go of his shoulder and disappeared into an adjacent room. After waiting for a bit, Naruto heard the voice of his teacher calling him in.

He entered the room and found Kurenai lying on a massage table, topless, her lower half only covered by a towel. A bottle of massage oil was standing next to it. Apparently, Kurenai-sensei was very well prepared for this kind of thing. "Haven't used that one in a while.", she explained as Naruto got closer and coated his hands and a bit of Kurenais back with the oil.

"No peeking, young man. I can trust you are a gentlemen, right?", Kurenai asked him with a sultry smile. That expression on her face alone was enough to give Naruto an instant erection. Just his luck that Kurenai turned her head around to lie on the table when his trousers tentend.

Then her realized something: Kurenai-sensei was not a girl his age. She was a woman. A real woman. It was the first time he ever really talked to a woman. Ayame was the oldest girl he knew, but even so, they were just three years apart, so Ayame was still what he would call a girl.

But Kurenai-sensei was a fully matured, young and very attractive female. Her breasts were nicely shaped, and a lot bigger than even Ino's. Even he could tell that Ino would have magnificient breasts in the future if she kept growing like that, that was the problem: She was still growing. Yet Kurenai here...

Thus, his hands even shook a little before he first touched the soft flesh of her back. At first, he used the pretense of rubbing oil everywhere to simply feel it up a bit. The sight of Kurenais skin glistening with oil was also definitely a nice view. But, still remembering what he wanted to do here, Naruto began to slowly knead Kurenais shoulders.

Naruto didn't really know what he was doing, but Kurenai was so tensed, it didn't even really matter. She relaxed and sighed in comfort as he eased the tensions in her shoulders bit by bit. He went on for at least twenty minutes like this, alternating between kneading and even so much as caressing Kurenais back, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

As did Kurenai. "Oooh, good. That feels really good, Naruto.", Kurenai cooed under his touch. Now that soft hum she just let out... definitely not helping to stop Narutos dirty thoughts about his teacher or his erection. He never considered himself that much of a pervert, but could he really go and try to take advantage of his teacher on the very day they've met?

With a gulp, Naruto began rubbing lower. He'd just been focusing on her upper back, but now he gave the lower section just as much attention. From the coo that came from Kurenai, it seemed that he was doing a pretty good job for his first time giving a backrub.

Naruto stopped for a brief second as he thought about if he should go through with this. 'If it fails, she'll hate me! She might even kick me off of her team! It's probably better if I stop this here.' But before he could do anything, a little voice in his head that sounded kinda like Kiba spoke up.

'You're just being a pussy.'

'I am not a pussy! I'm an awesome ninja who knows no fear! I just know caution!'

'You're being a really, really, big pussy! If you don't at least try this, I swear, you can just turn in your cock cause you ain't no real man!'

A low growl escaped Naruto's throat. 'I'll make you eat those words, Imaginary Kiba!' Without another thought, his hands slid down even lower, rubbing Kurenai's waist.

"Ooohhh." Kurenai moaned, not even realizing where Naruto's hands were. She was caught up in the pure sensation of her new student giving her the best (and only) massage she had ever gotten.

When he felt like she was about to melt, Naruto let one of his hands stray even further south,brushing aside her towel and kneading her left ass cheek for a split second before immediately moving it back up to her waist. Kurenai showed no reaction other than renewed purring at Naruto's touch. He let his other hand go down again as a test, rubbing her other cheek for a second before taking it back up.

'Fuck it.' he thought, and let both of his hands go down to her ass, where he began it exclusively, ignoring the rest of her well worked back.

Kurenai let out a wail of pleasure as her ass was worked over for the first time in her life. 'This... this is wrong!' she thought. 'He's my student! I shouldn't let him be touching me like this!' Naruto began rubbing her ass even harder, working it with all of the strength that shinobi training gave him. 'But if it's wrong... then why is it so good?!' Kurenai thought.

That was her last conscious thought before Naruto, emboldened by the lack of protest, stuck his hand between her legs and his index finger right up her pussy.

Slowly, Naruto began to push his finger in and out of his sensei, confused as to her lack of reaction. After all, all those videos those shops threw out said that this was where girls either attacked you or 'Begged you to take them like a bitch in heat'. Naruto really hadn't gotten that last part, but it sure sounded good. Instead, Kurenai was just laying there, letting out the occasional groan.

'Wait, why is my hand sticky?' Naruto wondered. He thought for a second before deciding that it was probably good. After all, those moans sure made it sound like she was enjoying herself. A second finger joined the first, and they both began plunging in and out faster and faster.

"Naruto!" Kurenai yelled, her voice thick with passion and pleasure.

"What, Kurenai-sensei?" he asked, his voice carrying a teasing tone. "Are you enjoying my massage."

The next thing out of her mouth was both a response and a cry of passion. "Oh god, oh god, YES! YES!"

Kurenai came. She came hard, soaking Naruto's hand with her juices. Naruto grinned. The videos had told him what that meant, at least. He didn't care about subtlety any more.

With strength born of pure sexual frustration, Naruto flipped his ebony haired sensei over and feasted his eyes on her fully naked form for the first time. He immediately hoped it wouldn't be the last. Naruto was right though, her taut stomach did indeed lead up to the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen.

He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her closer to him, her now drooling pussy flush against his tented pants. Naruto growled in anger at the material between the student and his teacher and let go of Kurenai's perfect ivory legs to open his fly. With his proud cock now exposed, he shoved in.

"Holy shit!" He cried in a strangled voice. Fuck ramen. Naruto had found a new best thing ever: Kurenai-sensei's pussy.

After all the restraint he had shown while talking to her and rubbing her back, it was no surprise that he showed absolutely none here. Naruto began pistoning in and out at speeds he didn't think he could go at. Every second any part of his penis was outside of her felt like torture, and her pussy itself felt like heaven that had decided to put on a glove made of velvet.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" he screamed, trying desperatly not to let himself cum to early. But it was just too hard, and he felt the familliar fire building up at the base of his shaft far too quickly for his liking.

"Gotta pull out!" he groaned. But before he could, Kurenai's perfect legs wrapped around him just like he had fantasized that morning and drove him far deeper into her then he had been on his own power. Kurenai's legs were so strong that they pulled Naruto from fucking her over a table to laying on top of her, all the while his penis going in and out.

"Holy-" Naruto's now familliar cry was silenced as Kurenai's ruby lips met his. That was the last thing both of them needed, and Naruto exploded, shooting his cum deep within his sensei as her own pussy walls began contracting in orgasm again.

They both came down from their orgasm quickly, both of them just now realizing that Naruto had just fucked his teacher on her massage table. Her ruby eyes met his cerulean ones. He opened his mouth, but she lay one finger across his lips to silence him. Her own mouth opened, and she said...

urenai led Naruto back to her bed that was nearby. The hazy lust in Kurenais scarlet eyes lifted for the moment. Her voice was serious when she spoke. "What we just did was wrong, Naruto. I am your teacher, you are my student, and as such, we shouldn't be doing this.", she said clearly. "Yet I didn't do anything to stop you, and yes, it felt really really good, so...", she trailed off and kissed Naruto deeply once more.

Taken completely off guard by this, Naruto was startled. "It'll be our little secret, okay? Afterwards, we'll never speak about it again and never do this again, do you understand? We mustn't. It would just ruin our team before we even start off.", she asked of him.

Naruto, of course, wasn't particularly happy about that. He nodded only because he figured that if he didn't agree to it, Kurenai would kick him out right then and there. Even though he knew she was right, he didn't really want this to be just a one-time-thing...

'Oh well,', he thought, 'maybe I can convince her to reconsider it later.'.

Seeing that he agreed to it, Kurenai smiled in relief. Even this was wrong, she would at least make the most out of it right now. She couldn't help herself, she was horny, she WANTED this. So, as Naruto had sat down on the edge of her bed, Kurenai kneeled in between his legs, his manhood erect in front of her now. "Good. Consider this a reward for the massage, Naruto-kun.", she told him before her tongue darted out and licked the head of Narutos cock.

A shudder ran through Naruto. "K-Kurenai-sensei!", he moaned. Then, he moaned out once more as his dick entered Kurenais mouth.

Feeling her lips wrap around his cock was a feeling so different than her pussy yet also so unbelievably good, Naruto moaned out as Kurenai bobbed her head up and down his length. He thought as if he would cum down her throat right away, the way her tongue massaged his rod in her mouth, it was perfect. But since he had shot a load just a mere moment ago, Naruto was able to savor Kurenais mouth working on him for a longer time.

Soon though, he felt his balls tightening once more and his instincts took over. Grabbing Kurenais head, he forced his dick into her mouth as deep as he could a couple of times before sliding it in one last time as deep as he could and came in her mouth then. Kurenai, although gagging at first, took to swallowing his seed quickly.

The sight of his sexy teacher swallowing his load was enough to keep Naruto completely erect. "You've came so much and you're still hard. You really do have a lot of stamina, Naruto-kun. I will test just how much, then.", Kurenai commended him with a grin.

And so she did. Kurenai and Naruto fucked each other like animals that afternoon. Naruto tried out nearly every position he could remember from his magazines and Kurenai eagerly complied and even gave the young boy some instructions on how to thrust his penis inside her the best.

Naruto actually lost count at how often they came. He had the feeling it was at least a dozen times. He came everywhere on and in Kurenai, on her face, on her breasts, and a good few times in her pussy again. They were hot for each other. Even when Kurenai suggested that they should take a shower and stop the fucking, they still did each other under the shower two times before finally stopping.

After fucking his teacher for hours, Naruto felt drained, but really, really good. He had really felt the experience Kurenai had here. Kurenai herself also looked to be exhausted, her legs being a bit wobbly as she led him to the door.

"Thank you for that backrub, Naruto-kun... I really feel so much better now.", she thanked him, although she seemed a little conflicted. Guilty conscience and lust fighting over her, Naruto guessed.

"You're welcome, Kurenai-sensei.", he replied with a grin.

"Well, see you tomorrow then. Don't forget to where we're supposed to meet.", his teacher told him as she slowly closed the door.

Narutos patented grin just remained plastered onto his face, and it was unlikely that it would vanish anytime soon. "Nah, I got it. See ya then, Kurenai-sensei.", he responded, waved her goodbye and went his way.

Thus, Naruto found himself out on the streets again, the sun already beginning to set over Konohagakure. The day was almost over, but there was still time left before he would have to sleep. Naruto pondered his options.

Maybe he should go look for his teammates? Try to continue his training with Ino? Try to find his long-time crush Sakura? The last few hours had awakened the lust inside Naruto. Or he could call it a day and save his strength for tomorrow. Being on a team with three sexy females was definitely going to make becoming the Hokage a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

As he walked away from Kurenai-sensei's house, Naruto let out a little yawn. Fucking his teacher so many times felt so good, but it really took a lot out of him. Without a second thought, he headed home. After a quick bowl of ramen, it was bedtime.

His alarm woke him up at seven, an hour before he had to meet his team. After some breakfast and a change of clothing, he headed over to training ground 16.

He wasn't the first one there. It looked like Ino had been sitting there for a while. He waved, and she half-heartedly waved back. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her on the grass. "Hey, Ino. Ready for today?"

"Yeah." she said, her voice distracted. Her nostrils flared and she looked over at him. "Are you wearing a new cologne?"

Naruto thought for a second, then managed to supress a blush at the realization that while he had taken a shower, his only jumpsuit still smelled like sex. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

She sniffed him again. "It's nice."

"Thanks."

Ino lapsed back into silence, staring off into space like she had been before Naruto got there. "Hey." he started. "Is everything alright?"

His blonde teammated looked over at him again. She opened her mouth and said...

Ino looked around, checking to make sure no one was within earshot. She finally settled her eyes on Naruto. "I need more practice."

Naruto sat, a bit confused. He stuck a finger in his ear to clean it, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Come again?"

The blonde girl let out a huff. "I need more practice in able to get Sasuke. He really likes experienced girls, right?" Naruto thought for a second, before remembering their encounter from yesterday. After all, Kurenai had driven it right out of his mind. He nodded, and Ino continued. "I won't get experienced if I don't do anything, and you're the only guy who won't tell anyone." Her eyes widened. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?!"

The orange clad genin managed to supress a groan. "No, Ino. I didn't tell anyone."

Ino relaxed. "Good." For a second, there was silence as Ino prepared herself. But before Naruto could initiate anything, Ino leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his.

'Hm.' Naruto thought as he took in the sensations. 'She tastes... different then sensei. But still...' Without thought, he deepened the kiss, gently moving his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance.

To his great surprise, Ino gave it to him, opening her own mouth and letting his tongue flirt with hers. A second later, she pulled back, gasping for breath.

"That's... new." she panted. After she recovered, she locked over at Naruto again. "It wasn't anything like it was yesterday. Have you been practicing with someone else?"

Naruto knew he had to think fast. "No, Ino.", he answered as convincingly as he could. Which apparently wasn't enough for Ino, seeing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? Then how co-mmmpff!", Ino's further question was muffled by Naruto pressing his lips onto hers again, and, while her mouth was open, slipping his tongue inside again.

He suceeded in throwing Ino right off, as she nearly instinctively responded to his kiss in kind, their tongues meeting right away. Quickly catching on to how to breathe more easily in this kiss, Ino and Naruto quickly got swept away by the sensations of the kiss.

The kiss gained in passion, and it was almost on par with the heated kisses Naruto shared with Kurenai yesterday now. Again, Naruto decided to push his luck. His one hand wandered over to Inos chest and lightly grabbed it through her clothing.

And his dare was rewarded. Inos breathing got noticeably heavier at this intimate touch, even if she was still fully clothed. Naruto marvelled at the soft feel of Inos breast in his hand. Her breasts were really nice to hold, he could get used to that. He cupped it and gently groped it, eventually even causing Ino to lowly moan into their kiss.

Meanwhile, Inos head spun in circles. 'What's happening with me? Why am I letting him do this? That's just Naruto, not Sasuke-kun. Just that idiot Naruto... is making me feel good like this?',

those questions ran rampant inside Inos mind. But, the instant she was about to simply ignore those questions and fully give into the kiss, she felt a hand worming its way between her thighs...

SMACK "PERVERT!" SMACK!

And with those three sounds, the kiss was abruptly ended, and two glowing handprints were the only reminder Ino left on Narutos face as she stomped off, literally fuming with anger.

"Why does it always end this way?", Naruto wondered out loud as he went to find an ice pack for his cheeks first before going to the meeting at Ichiraku. But, he had one consolation: His finger had felt a slight dampness in the wraps around Inos lower body.


	5. Chapter 5

'With my luck, I'll be late.' Naruto thought as he picked himself up off the ground. 'I'd better head over now and get a headstart on Lunch!' With a new spring in his step at the thought of food, he walked the familliar path towards his favorite ramen shop.

But his steps slowed as he got closer to the shop. With all the excitement about Kurenai yesterday, he had completly forgotten about what he and Ayame had done yesterday!

At once, the images flooded his brain. Taking Ayame from behind, pulling her hair like a horse's bridle. Ayame bouncing up and down in his lap. Ayame noisily slurping their combined juices off his hard erection...

It took a moment for said erection to go down so Naruto could continue his walk. Slowly now, he finished making his way to the shop. Naruto walked in, and sure enough, Ayame was just finishing up a customer, receiving what looked like a hearty tip. From behind the counter, her father waved at him, which Naruto replied to absentmindedly.

"Hey, Naruto!" The ramen chef yelled. "How's it going? Ayame said you stopped by yesterday, but I missed you!"

"Hey old man!" Naruto replied, mustering up some exuberance for one of the few people to treat him nicely. "I would've come back, but something came up after my team meeting."

'And up, and up, and it kept coming up.' he added internally.

At his voice, Ayame stiffened then turned around. Naruto could see traces of a blush on her face, but she greeted him like nothing at all had changed. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Naruto sat down for one of his giant bowls of ramen. He began to relax, thinking that both him and Ayame had decided not to say anything and pretend it didn't happen.

Halfway through his second bowl, he heard a curse from the backroom. "What's the matter?" The ramen chef called out.

"We're out of chicken stock!" she yelled back. The old man bit back a curse of his own.

"And it's not even lunchtime yet! I thought you were going to make some more of that yesterday!" He called back.

"I got distracted!" was the reply. "I'm really sorry. I'll run out and get some of the premade stuff right now!"

The old man put a hand on his chin, thinking hard. "You'd better pick up some extra, just incase we get a rush." He looked down at Naruto. "Would you mind going with Ayame to help her carry it all? I'd do it, but I don't want to leave the stand unattended."

Naruto nodded. "Glad to help, ojisan!"

The chef grinned. "Great! Ayame, Naruto's going to come with!"

The ninja and the waitress walked out together, with Naruto calling behind him to tell his team where he was if they got here before he got back. The two walked along the road, and had settled into a companiable silence when Ayame spoke up. "Naruto, what happened yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what came over us! I usually don't..."

'Fuck like an animal?' he thought. Outloud, he said "I've got no clue what happened, Ayame-chan. I promise I won't let it happen again!"

Ayame frowned and put a finger on her lips. Naruto could tell that she wanted to say something else.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Naruto froze in place. He slowly turned his head to see Ayame, who had also stopped, with a devilish grin on her face. "Huh?" he grunted.

"I said that you shouldn't promise not to do that again. I mean, it was..." Ayame began to stare off into space, with a small amount of drool dripping out of her mouth. Naruto stared at her, his own mouth gaping.

'Hey!' he thought. 'That's the look all the girls get when they think about Sasuke! But she's getting that way... thinking about me?'

"Come on, Ayame-chan." Naruto said, finally breaking free of the shock she had put in him. "We've gotta get that stuff for your dad." Ayame shook her head and wiped her chin before nodding, and the two were on their way.

It only took a few minutes for them to get the chicken stock, as the grocers was just a few blocks down the road. As they were walking back, Ayame looked to her left and saw an empty alley.

Naruto didn't know what happened. He just knew that he was walking and then Ayame grabbed him with strength he didn't know she had before pulling him into a deserted alley. "Ayame-chan, what're you-" his question was cut off as she dropped the grocery bags and got down on her knees between his legs.

"There's no time!" He squeaked. Despite fucking two different women and getting to second base with a third in the last 24 hours, Naruto was still very new at this sort of thing. "Your dad will-"

"Hold out until I get this baby in my mouth." Ayame finished Naruto's statement. "I just want to suck it so bad..." She looked up at Naruto with giant puppy dog eyes, as if her world would end if he didn't let her suck his cock.

Her next words sealed it. "I just love how your cum tastes..." Naruto looked like he had a large weight hit him between the eyes. In his moment of distraction, Ayame undid his zipper and fished out his rapidly hardening penis.

She gave out a coo as she saw it. "It's so beautiful!" she said in a tone that immediatly hardened his erection the rest of the way. With a squeal of joy, Ayame latched onto it.

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as his friend began to suck him off in earnest. "Oh, yes." he groaned. "You're so good at this, Ayame-chan!" She squeaked out agreement around her mouthful of penis and began working her tongue while sucking, attempting to coat every little bit of Naruto's cock with fresh saliva.

It didn't take very much of this treatment for Naruto to groan out his orgasm. Ayame pulled off of him just enough to keep the head of his cock in her mouth and eagerly received his load on her tongue. With great care not to spill a drop, she opened her mouth to let Naruto see his cum pooled inside before gulping it down with great relish.

With a grin, Ayame put his cock back in his pants and zipped him up. She gave his now covered and flaccid penis a friendly pat before picking up the grocery bags once again. "We've gotta get moving, Naruto-kun!" she said with a smile.

Naruto shook his head to clear it and grabbed the bags he'd dropped during the blowjob. "Yeah, we don't want your father to think something happened to us!" he replied with a matching grin.

The two friends walked back to the ramen shop, looking like the cats that had gotten the proverbial (and in one case literal) cream.

"Here you go, old man!" Naruto called out as they entered the stand again. But he stopped short as he looked at the stools. "I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to come early." he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

A blonde ponytail was the first thing that caught Narutos attention. And, seeing as he only knew one person who sported one like that, he knew immediately who it was. "Hey, Ino-chaaan!", he greeted the Yamanaka girl as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Naruto.", she greeted him, and then opened her mouth to say something, yet no words came out.

Naruto looked at her expectantly. Ino looked as if she wanted to say something, but was conflicted about actually saying it. A few awkward moments passed, where Ino did nothing but look around the booth, actively trying to NOT look at Naruto, breathing in heavily a few times, before she turned around and looked him right in the eyes.

"I wanted apologize for slapping you."

"Huh?", Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Ino was actually apologizing? Naruto was almost tempted to step outside and look up to the sky to see if it was turning green or something. That was really an unexpected thing to hear.

"I've been thinking. I've been naive. When you touched me... down there... I wasn't ready. I didn't think you would do that. But that's what's going to happen anyway, right? So I want you to teach me everything. How about I come with you to your place after the mission?"

Naruto nearly fell over from his chair. Was Ino really suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? Could that really be? Narutos mind was boggled, and he just stared at Ino in blank amazement for quite a few moments.

His lack of answer however made Ino jump to a conclusion. "You don't wanna teach me this? I... I see.", she said, sounding sad and disappointed.

"Ah, no no no, it's not like that. It was just unexpected.", he said, and it was true. He really hadn't expected that Ino would be willing to go that far a mere day after he had convinced her to train that kind of stuff.

"What is so unexpected about that, you said you'd train that kind of thing with me!"

"Yeah, but I'm really happy you want it, too. After all, I think you're really pretty, Ino-chan.", Naruto complimented her.

Unbeknown to him, Ino had never really got a compliment like this before. she blushed furiously. "R-really? I-I mean, of course. You don't have to tell me that!", she yelled at him, trying to preserve her image.

Naruto shrugged. "I just felt like it. Plus, I mean it.", he said.

It took Ino a while to regain her composure. "W-well, how is it? Do you want to train with me later on?", she asked him.

As if there was a need to ask. "Yeah, sure.", Naruto grinned.

"Don't think I like you or anything, okay? I'm doing this for Sasuke-kun, you are just a tool for me.", Ino said defensively.

Just in that moment, Sakura walked into the booth. "Huh, what's wrong with you, Ino-pig? You're really red-faced...", she commented immediately.

"So what, forehead-girl? Mind your own business!", Ino snapped back.

Just before the two girls would start a fight, Kurenai appeared and seperated the two. "Now now, no arguing here, girls. We're just here to have lunch, not fight each other.", she told them.

After the team and their sensei had eaten in complete silence, Kurenai payed the bill and adressed her team.


	7. Chapter 7

"Very well, Team 7. As Genin, you will usually be sent on D-rank missions, or C-rank mission in rare cases or if you are specifically suited or experienced for a certain kind of mission. Today, we're going to have a D-rank mission I picked out for you. Even if it might not be the kind of mission you might have been hoping for, I want you to remember that every ninja started out with those mission and it is a mission after all. So take it seriously.", she instructed them.

The three genin nodded and so found them following their sensei to the mission for today.

As Kurenai led her team through the village Naruto had a sudden thought. "Um, Kurenai-sensei, what exactly is the mission anyway?", Naruto asked, making his two teammates look at him in surprise to his question before looking to their teacher for the answer.

"Good question, Naruto. We're going to be helping a weapons shop with some of its work today, it seems the owner broke his leg and is going to have to be off it for a bit. We're going to be helping with the shop since its new inventory is taken in today.", Kurenai said making her three charges almost fall over.

"You mean we're going to be bossed around by this guy all day?", Ino cried, making Kurenai laugh. "Oh no, his daughter will be working there today as well since she has the day off.". That statement made the three Genin look at each other before sighing in defeat and allowing their teacher to lead them to the shop.

Upon arrival to the place Kurenai smiled as she turned to her students. "Alright, Ino, Sakura, you two will be working with the owner and me in the store. Naruto, your job is to take the new inventory in and put it in the storage room in the back.", Kurenai said, pointing to crates on the side of the store. It was a rather large pile. "What? Why me?", Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, it's a part of the mission and I trust you with it, your Shadow clones can help you get the job done faster than the rest of the team working on it together and when you're done, you can help us in the store.", Kurenai said with a smile as Naruto sighed and nodded in resignation. "Got it, Kurenai-sensei!", Naruto said as he walked over and looked at the reasonable large stack of crates he had to take into the large storage shed beside the store itself.

"Well, guess I better get this started then.", Naruto mumbled to himself as he picked up one of the lighter boxes, deciding to have the shadow clones to take care of the heavier ones. Walking into the shed, Naruto found it was easily big enough for the boxes outside and there were already a few boxes piled around the room.

Just as Naruto put the box down and was about to walk out of the room, he heard something and stopped. He listened closely and a second later the same sound came again and Naruto found that it was coming from the corner of the shack behind some of the stacked boxes.

Carefully and quietly, Naruto walked over to the stack and looked behind it, to find something he hadn't expected at all. Naruto watched as a girl with brown hair tied up in buns was reaching between her legs with her pants at her knees and a hand over her shirt covered breast, clearly masturbating. The sight of this was making Naruto harder by the second as he watched the girl's wet fingers sliding in and out of her cunt.

Naruto had to swallow hard as he watched the girl play with herself. She moaned quietly unaware of her new audience even as she was really getting into it.

Then some of Naruto's bad luck raised its head as his hand moved the box he was leaning on, causing him and the box to fall to the ground alerting the girl to him as she turned her head in his direction and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god!", she yelled as she tried to cover herself up. "Oh crap Sorry!", Naruto apologized hastily.

"What are you doing here, pervert!?" the girl yelled as she grabbed one of the various weapons from the boxes as Naruto stood up waving his hands. "Wait, it's not what you think! I'm just here for the mission we were given! It was an accident, honestly!" Naruto said as he turned to run for the door only to freeze as the weapon she was holding flew past him and hit the top of the door making it shut. "Don't you dare move!", she warned as Naruto swallowed hard.

"Turn around!", the girl commanded as Naruto slowly did as he was told, to find the girl was covering her sex with her hand as she stood up looking him over as he turned to face her. Finally after she looked him over she spoke "What's your name?" she asked as Naruto grew more nervous by the minute. "I'm Naruto." he replied as she stared at him

"Its not very smart to peek on girls when they're trying to be alone Naruto, especially ones who are ninja and the daughters of your employers!" she told him sternly, making Naruto sweat even more. "The name's Tenten and fortunately for you, I'm willing to be nice and forget this happened. But only on one condition!", Tenten said, looking serious as she spoke. "Show me yours!".

Naruto blinked, confused. "Eh? Excuse me?", he piped up.

Tenten sighed as she pointed at him "You heard me, you saw me when I was like that and to be sure you won't say anything, you're going to show me yours! Fair is fair!", she grinned as Naruto's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!", he yelled. "Oh, I am!", Tenten said, "Its either that or I make you into a pin cushion!", Tenten nonchalantly threatened him as she pointed at the box next to her.

Naruto was nervous for more then one reason: If he didn't do it she would probably hold up her threat, if he did she would see the result of his unintentional show. Slowly Narutos hands dropped to his pants and he was dearly hoping that he was making the better decision.

Naruto stood there embarrassed to say the least, which was strange considering how often he had been showing his dick off to Ayame and his teacher. Naruto just couldn't help it though seeing how Tenten was staring at his hard cock with wide eyes. "W-wow that's…b-big!", Tenten said, stuttering in shock after Naruto's pants hit the floor.

"Well, you were really good.", Naruto muttered making Tenten blush a bit more as she stared… making Naruto more uncomfortable as time passed. "Um, well, anyway, there you go.", Naruto said quickly as he moved to get his pants back up. "Stop right there!", Tenten commanded making Naruto look back at her.

Tenten seemed to swallow a lump in her throat as she looked at his cock, then walked towards Naruto slowly, making him wonder what she was doing before Tenten spoke in a whisper. "I got to see it better, to be sure you're not going to tell anyone…about this", she muttered like an afterthought as her new position put her right in front of Naruto.

"Tenten-chan, what are you…?", Naruto askedd unsurely before she gripped his cock in her soft hand, making him gasp in surprise. "It's so hard…and warm." TenTen commented like in a trance as she slowly rubbed his dick with one hand as her other covered her sex.

"I can't believe how big it is.", Tenten marvelled in a quiet awe. Naruto could barely hold in his small grunts and moans as he felt TenTens hands wrap around his cock. It was so unlike the way Ayame had done it to him when she was sucking him off, there was no quick need for his cum, with Tenten she was exploring his cock, feeling all parts of it.

Through the pleasure Naruto heard a now familiar sound and upon opening his eyes he saw he was right, Tenten had resumed rubbing herself even as she was feeling his cock up. 'She's enjoying this as much as I am…well I'm not just going to stand here and take this, even if its good!', Naruto thought to himself.

Tenten gasped when she felt Naruto grab her ass in his hand "Let me help you there Tenten-chan.", Naruto said batting her hand away from her cunt and replacing it with his own, making Tenten moan low as she felt his hands playing with her cunt in ways she hadn't felt before, much of which Naruto learned from his time with Kurenai.

"N-Naruto!" Tenten gasped feeling his thumb play with her clit as her now free hand joined the one on Narutos dick as she pumped him as fast as he was fingering her wet pussy. 'Its sooooo good!', Tenten thought as she felt the heat rising between her legs grow hotter with each movement of Narutos fngers.

His hands playing her cunt like a violin as she gasped and withered on his fingers, her own hands jerking him faster and harder as she felt her peak coming.

Tenten leaned on Naruto as her legs seemed to want to give out, her ragged breath joining Naruto's as they groaned out their pleasure. "N-Naruto! Too much! Its too much!", Tenten cried out as Naruto groaned out loud with her quiet scream both reaching their end at the same moment.

Tentens cunt gripped Narutos fingers hard as she came, her juices leaking from her cunt as Naruto groaned out his own, a long hot rope of cum shot from Narutos cock, landing on Tenten's mound and leg, adding to her glistening juices as they met at her legs.

They stayed that way for a good five minutes leaning against each other as they groaned and gasped, as Tenten finally broke he silence. "Naruto.", Tenten said in a low voice as she stared at him, her eyes full of different emotions as she breathed deep.


	8. Chapter 8

Although Narutos heart was beating loudly as he waited for Tenten to continue, he still picked up a faint sound behind him, behind the door. It sounded like a gasp or something, so he turned to see a shadow peeking through the crack of the door that had still been slightly opened. "Who's there?", he called out to the person there, but as soon as he had spoken those words, the shadow disappeared.

Curiosity drove Naruto to rush outside, but all he could see was a shadow dashing past the corner of the house. "Huh. What was that all about?", he wondered out loud.

He looked at the ground to his feet, and noticed some drops of a liquid there. Well, it wasn't raining, so... there was only one conclusion, and amazingly, Naruto arrived at it rather quickly.

Someone had been watching them! And not only that, but the person had also masturbated to the sight of them. He wondered if he would ever find out who was the voyeur...

Before he could ponder further, Tenten joined him outside the shed, fixing her pants again. The husky mood from before had vanished, and only the tinted cheeks of Tenten were proof that it had indeed happened. "Not a word to anyone about it, remember?", she said to him.

Although somewhat disappointed that his chance with Tenten was gone, Naruto was not going to go back on his promise. "Yeah, sure I remember, Tenten-chan. It's a promise, after all.", he restated his promise with a smile.

Satisfied with the response, Tenten nodded. "Good, then let's get those crates in the shed, you've got most of them inside anyway.", she said, and so, they got to work. Within a few minutes, the once big stack of crates was safely inside the storage shed and Naruto and Tenten joined the rest of Team 7 who were already waiting in the shop for them.

"Ah, so you found her, Naruto. Good job, we were already wondering where you were and were looking all over the place for you.", Kurenai commented. Narutos ears perked up at that. So it definitely had been someone from his team that had watched them.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to look something up in the storage shed and it took longer than I thought.", Tenten half-lied about her absence, blushing somewhat. But fortunately, the others seemed to buy it.

"Well, that's alright, it's not like we had much to do anyway.", Naruto heard Sakura utter under her breath.

Thus, the team could finally go on with their mission. With Tentens help and instructions, Team 7 started to fill up the inventory, count the number of articles and got the goods in order in the store, so that after they were done, two and a half hours later, the store was in perfect shape.

Tenten then went upstairs to get her father down. He came down slowly with his broken leg, but he too had a satisfied smile on his face as he saw the good work "Thanks a lot for your help. We appreciate it.", the owner of the store thanked them and handed Kurenai a few bills. From that, Kurenai passed a bill each to Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

"100 ryou, huh?", Ino murmured a little. It was little more then a tip, but that would've been enough for Naruto to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at Ichirakus for two straight days, so he couldn't complain.

"Glad to help you out. Well then, we'll be on our way, so have a good day.", Kurenai wished the family a goodbye and walked out of the store, Ino and Sakura following her after bowing politely as well.

Naruto was about to leave the store last, when he was held back by Tenten. "Naruto, wait a moment, please.", she asked him. He turned around, and again he saw a bright-red Tenten standing before him. Apparently, she was fumbling with her words, as he could tell that she wanted to say something, but yet couldn't.

"Naruto... take this, please.", she finally said and then handed him a small piece of paper, redfaced.

"Huh? Okay, thanks...", he said, slightly confused, but before he could look what had been written on the note, Tenten left him alone in the shop. Strange...

Naruto looked at the folded piece of paper that he held in his arms. He wondered what would be written on it that was so important (or embarrassing, he didn't know) that Tenten couldn't tell him in person. Well, only one way to find out, he figured and started to unfold the paper when...

"Hey, Naruto, aren't you coming?", Sakura called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. His team was already ahead of him and waiting for him.

"Yeah, be right with you!", he responded and stuffed the note in his pockets where he soon forgot about it as he walked with his team to the Hokage tower, where they reported their mission as a success.

"Good job everyone. That was some good work today.", Kurenai commended her team, smiling proudly at them. In secret, she too was rather glad that their first mission went off so smoothly. "We'll meet again here tomorrow at 9 in the morning for our next mission. Now, you have some free time, spend it as you want, relax, train or do something you like, it is up to you.", the sensei told her team and left them with those words.

Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself. Oh yeah, he would have a lot of training and "doing something he liked" ahead of him. But his pleasant daydream was disrupted instantly as Ino had already taken a hold of his arm and had begun to drag him out of the room before Naruto could even turn to look at the blonde.

Before they were out of the door though, Sakura took note of the weird behaviour of her rival. "Hey Ino-pig, where are you going with the idiot?", she inquired.

"We'll be off for training, forehead girl!", Ino snapped back at her and left. The last thing Naruto saw before being dragged out was Sakura raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Ino asked Naruto once for directions, and then continued to drag him across Konoha to his flat. Naruto never got the chance to walk beside her, but he could spot a burning red in Inos face...

A few moments later, Ino and Naruto arrived at his flat. As he opened the door and let her in, Ino crunched her nose at the mess that was Narutos apartment. There were cans of instant ramen noodles all over the place, it was overall dirty and untidy.

But she never got the chance to complain. Naruto, only being more fired up by his nice but ultimately unfulfilling encounter with Tenten earlier, had stepped behind her now and had latched his hands onto her breats from behind. Ino yelped in surprise, but she did not stop his hands as Naruto began to squeeze and fondle them through her clothes.

Her breasts were really nice, soft and round, he couldn't wait to see them, to touch them without her clothes in the way. But, Narutos main objective was further south. One hand soon left one breast of Ino and made its way down between her legs which were lightly shaking by now.

Ino gasped as she felt her skirt being pushed away. Her hand grabbed his wrist, but did not use any strength to keep him back. Apparently, it was merely a reflex of hers to stop his hand from travelling there that she now consciously suppressed. Now Naruto knew for sure that he had her permission to proceed.

"N-Naruto...", was all that she moaned out as his hands slipped past the bandages around her waste. Pushing them and the damp cloth of her panties out of the way, the fingertip of Narutos index finger soon came into contact with the quivering flesh of Inos pussy. Inos body herself shivered as Naruto was the first person other than herself to touch her in that place.

He ran his finger up and down the length of her slit, noticing how more and more of her juices leaked out the longer the continued doing it.

Naruto, horny as he was, still stopped to marvel at what he was doing here. He couldn't believe it. He was fingering Yamanaka Ino, the arguably sexiest kunoichi in his year. If he ever told that to Kiba, he was certain the Inuzuka boy would never buy it. But here he was.

Naruto was most certain that Ino could feel his boner against her back. And even if Ino began to hesitantly whimper and moan at his touches, he still felt that she was somewhat tense.

Still, after he had run his finger past her opening a few times, he now figured he had collected enough juices to take the next step. However, when Ino felt a single finger pushing against her entrance, demanding entry to her most intimate place, she halted him. Her hand on his wrist gained strength, not enough to pull him away, but enough to stop his advances. "N-Naruto... I-... I don't think I'm ready for this...", Ino whispered.

Her body was telling him that she was ready, yet her mind was still insecure. What was he to do? Push Ino a little more or should he listen to her? And why were girls so complicated anyway?

Naruto sighed. Although he was very horny, he was not the type of guy to ignore a girls pleas. "Do you want to stop then?", he asked her as he withdrew his finger from her wet crotch.

As he detached himself from her, Ino turned around to look at him. "I-I'm not saying I don't want to, but I... I don't know... what I should do...", she admitted timidly. It seemed almost as if she was about to cry.

So, Naruto did the best he could to do comfort her. He pulled her into a hug and patted her head soothingly. "Shh, that's alright. Here, I got an idea.", he told her as he walked over to his bed, pulled a small stack of magazines out from underneath the mattress and handed them to Ino.

"P-porn magazines?", she asked him, flustered by even the cover that showed a woman openly spreading her legs towards the camera.

With a slightly perverted grin, Naruto nodded. "Yup. Consider that to be homework, Ino-chan. Read as much as you want, and if you feel ready, we can continue.", he offered.

What came next surprised him. Ino launched herself at him and threw herself into his surprised arms. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", she whispered into his ear, sounding earnestly. Naruto however could barely hear her as he felt that her breasts were pressing into his chest. Maybe it was too late to regret being a nice guy...

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Ino slowly let go of Naruto. "I'll read them carefully, I promise. And when we're here again, I'll show you everything I've learned!", Ino told him with a beaming smile before she gave him another quick peck on his cheek and then left him alone.

Naruto rubbed his head. Ino had seemed happy with this outcome, very much so even. And thus Naruto to was happy that he had done the right thing... even if the right thing now left him even hornier than before. His cock was still hard, painfully straining against his pants now.

His mind raced back to Tenten-chan. The way she had grasped his cock with her soft hands had been awesome. Wait a second, Tenten! That's right, she had given him a note that he had totally forgotten about up until now! Quickly, he pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocked and unfolded it to read the message that Tenten had given him this way...


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto opened the note and his eyes quickly scanned the letter, Naruto found something weird about it as he looked it over. For one thing Naruto found some parts that looked like there had been drops of liquid on the note, the writing itself still readable so there couldn't have been much of whatever fell on it. Naruto began to read the letter slowly taking it all in:

(Naruto-kun

I want you to know I really liked what we did earlier, you're the first…the only guy to have touched me like that and it was…)

Naruto saw this was where the strange drops were most, "Was she… drooling like Ayame-chan?", Naruto asked himself as he kept reading.

(It was…better then anything I have done alone, it was amazing… I know this sounds strange and a bit bold but could we…do it again and this time maybe a bit…more? It was unfair for me to leave you like that, I want to make it up for our interrupted fun this afternoon, I promise you wont regret it, I'll do anything you want, and I mean anything Naruto-kun.

Your hands felt so good on my pussy, I couldn't help but cum on them, and all that cum you gave me at the end… that was so hot… I tasted a bit before cleaned it off and want more… I want as much as you can give me Naruto-kun)

Naruto stared at the writing as hard it seemed possible for him to burn a hole through it with his eyes alone.

(I'm going to sneak out of my house tonight, meet me in training ground six at eleven, if you don't then I understand, we only just met and I'm sure you need time to think it through, you always know where I am if you change your mind, and my hot and willing body will always be ready for you and your big cum filled cock.

Anxiously waiting…

Tenten)

Nauto looked over her name, circled by a big heart. Naruto suddenly realized; this was an invitation for sex!

Looking up at his clock, Naruto saw it was about nine already and he knew the way to ground six easily, so Naruto was quick to change out of his dirty cloths from the day and clean himself off with a quick shower before tossing on a fresh pair of clothes. Looking at his clock again he had fifteen minutes to reach his destination and meet Tenten.

Naruto was quick to leave his house and run over the roofs of the village. As he was doing this, Naruto managed to avoid anyone who would have seen his nighttime movements as he landed in front of the entrance to the training ground. Walking through the forested area, Naruto couldn't see anyone, let alone Tenten.

"I guess Tenten-chan's not here yet...", Naruto muttered to himself as he decided to see if she showed up.

Naruto stood looking for any sign of his late night meeting before he heard something behind him. Turning around, he did so just in time to see Tenten jump from a tree to in font of him.

"Hey Ten-", Naruto began only to be silenced by her as she clamped her lips over his and grabbed his blond hair wildly as she moaned into the kiss. Naruto was taken aback at first soon fell in line as he started to fight her tongue with his, his hands grabbing her ass through her pants as their make out session continued.

Breaking the hot Kiss Tenten gasped out "God Naruto, I was afraid you weren't going to show up, I'm so wet already.". Naruto noticed she was breathing heavily before she dropped to her knees and started pulling at his pants.

"Tenten-chan!", Naruto said in surprise at her sudden action as she grinned up at him. "Leave this to me, Naruto, this first parts all for you.", Tenten said, pulling his pants down and giggling excitedly as Narutos hard cock sprang free and she licked her lips at the drop of precum on the tip.

Tenten grinned as she gave Naruto's cock a lick, getting a taste of his seed and making her shiver in excitement. "Naruto I'm sooo going to enjoy this too...", Tenten moaned out slowly as she took his cock head into her warm mouth and began to suck and lick the head, moaning quietly as she did so.

Tenten of course was keeping herself occupied as well as she fondled one of her breasts through her shirt and the other started to pump Narutos shaft as she sucked his head lovingly.

Although she didn't have the same experience Ayame or Kurenai did, Naruto found Tenten made up for it in enthusiasm. Taking as much of his cock as she could on each bob of her head, her moans sending shivers up his spine as his cock felt them.

"Tenten-chan your mouth's really good!", Naruto muttered as he felt her tongue licking all over his shaft, the sounds of her sucking and the two's moans filled the secluded training grounds.

Naruto groaned as he put his hands on Tentens hair bun's grabbing them as he slowly moved his cock in and out of her mouth.

Tenten was surprised when he first did it but then got back into it as she let him use her mouth, enjoying as she felt his cock slip close to her throat several times and stopping short of making her gag on it.

She could feel as Naruto's cock throbbed hard in her mouth and his hard shaft felt so warm in her mouth, Tenten seemed to be in heaven as she took from Naruto as much as she was giving back to him.

It was minutes later that Naruto grunted out as he felt himself growing closer and closer to unloading in Tenten's mouth, not wanting to take advantage of her.

Naruto gasped out "Tenten-chan, I'm going to cum" as he started to pull his cock from her mouth only to jerk in shock when she grabbed the back of his legs and started to milk his cock with her mouth for all she was worth.

"Tenten-chan!", Naruto exclaimed in shock as he looked down at the brown haired girl who stared up at him with desire and need, refusing to let Naruto get his cock out even as he groaned loudly and his hands tighten on her hair.

Tenten felt as Naruto's cock unleashed right onto her tongue making her groan out as she got a good taste of his cum directly. As more pumped out from Naruto's dick Tenten started to swallow as it filled her mouth.

Naruto could see as Tentens nipples poked through her shirt, the look on her face telling Naruto she was enjoying it so much.

Finally TenTen let Narutos dick slip from her lips but not before making sure to get any remaining cum from his dick as she lcked the head and pumped his shaft, a bit of drool and cum leaking to her chin as she grinned up at Naruto and said " mmmm I hope you have more for me Naruto-kun."

"Mmm.. nowm Naruto-kun, let's see how good this is in me!", Tenten said as she looked at him lustfully and started to pull her pants off a bit, just giving Naruto the barest glimpse of her red colored panties that fitted over her ass as she wiggled it off.

But before Naruto or Tenten could continue their fun they heard the sound of someone walking into the training field, making Tenten curse under her breath.

Thinking fast she quickly pushed Naruto behind some trees, hiding them from view of the field not ten feet from their new position. "Quiet, Naruto-kun, we don't need to be found out before we have our fun.", Tenten hissed as she covered his mouth with hers as the unknown person landed in the field they were just in seconds earlier.

Breaking the kiss, Tenten whispered "If you're quiet, I think we can do it, just ignore them for now, I really need you cock.", Tenten said huskily as her pants landed at her feet and she rubbed her panty covered sex over his hard cock.

Naruto grunted quietly as Tenten rubbed herself against him. Naruto knew it was dangerous to be doing this, if they made too much noise they would be found out and that could never end well for him or Tenten.

But Naruto's curiosity was far too great. Looking around he moved one of the branches of the tree quietly to see who had joined them in the secluded training ground, his eyes moving about to catch sight of their new company….


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmm.. nowm Naruto-kun, let's see how good this is in me!", Tenten said as she looked at him lustfully and started to pull her pants off a bit, just giving Naruto the barest glimpse of her red colored panties that fitted over her ass as she wiggled it off.

But before Naruto or Tenten could continue their fun they heard the sound of someone walking into the training field, making Tenten curse under her breath.

Thinking fast she quickly pushed Naruto behind some trees, hiding them from view of the field not ten feet from their new position. "Quiet, Naruto-kun, we don't need to be found out before we have our fun.", Tenten hissed as she covered his mouth with hers as the unknown person landed in the field they were just in seconds earlier.

Breaking the kiss, Tenten whispered "If you're quiet, I think we can do it, just ignore them for now, I really need you cock.", Tenten said huskily as her pants landed at her feet and she rubbed her panty covered sex over his hard cock.

Naruto grunted quietly as Tenten rubbed herself against him. Naruto knew it was dangerous to be doing this, if they made too much noise they would be found out and that could never end well for him or Tenten.

But Naruto's curiosity was far too great. Looking around he moved one of the branches of the tree quietly to see who had joined them in the secluded training ground, his eyes moving about to catch sight of their new company….

His hope of staying unnoticed was crushed. Sakura was still a trained ninja after all. She spun her head around in their direction. "What was that noise?", she wondered to no one in particular. Then she decided to go looking.

Naruto panicked. He tried to signal Tenten that it was dangerous, but the brown-haired girl on his dick was too far gone into her orgasm by now that he got no real reaction out of here. But then it was too late...

"Is somebody here?", Sakura asked as she wandered into the underwood. Then, she gasped as she saw her teammate Naruto, sitting there with a kunoichi she didn't know on his lap, both naked from the waist down. A deep blush spread on Sakuras cheeks at the lewd sight of this.

Tenten meanwhile was not too impressed with the younger girl appearance. She still ground her hips against Narutos, savoring the feeling of being fully filled by his dick. Naruto even noticed that being watched by Sakura-chan, the girl he still had a huge crush on, made his dick much harder than he thought it could be.

But his brain was still working, somewhat. This was bad, this was definitely bad. He had to defuse the situation, somehow."Ahaha, S-Sakura-chan, I can explain...", he started, but the look at Sakuras face made him shut up quickly.

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes, making Naruto gulp.


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to watch.", Sakura demanded suddenly.

"Huh?", asked Naruto, taken off guard.

A blush was still on her face, but Sakura seemed determined. "Let me watch you or I will tell Kurenai-sensei.", she said sternly.

Naruto was dumfounded. It was embarrassing, he had to admit. So, he looked at Tenten for help. But he got none. "I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun... isn't it exciting?", she moaned, and as if to prove her point, her pussy clenched down upon his member again.

"It's decided then.", Sakura said with a grin and let herself down against a tree, from where she watched Tentens and Narutos union intently.

Naruto was still a bit shaken about this turn of events, but he moaned out suddenly as Tenten had risen herself up on his cock and then impaled herself on him once more. Finally, he too decided to go with the flow and began to push against her, driving his cock deeper inside Tenten than before. He was instantly rewarded with Tenten arching her back a bit, pushing her bust towards his face. There, Naruto got an idea.

He opened two lashes in front of Tentens shirt so that her tits popped out and then latched himself onto one of her supple breasts and began to greedily suck, nibble and even lightly bite down on her nipple, causing Tenten buck her hips wildly against his.

Once more, Naruto felt that Tenten came on his dick while she was still riding him. Any coherent language had already left Tenten, but she she still cheered him on. "So big... so good... more, fuck me more... deeper, harder!", Tenten grunted in her passion.

As Naruto spied to his side where Sakura was still leaning against the side of a tree, he was greeted with a sight that made him come dangerously close to exploding right there and then into Tenten. Sakura had pulled her shorts down along with her panties and had her hand firmly between her legs, her fingers plunging into her dripping pussy as she watched the spectacle.

This was like a dream come true. On his lap was a hot and horny brunette bouncing up and down on his cock, and to his side was his crush, masturbating noisily to the sight. It caused Naruto to take control now and he began to push Tenten on her back, so he was hovering above her.

Like this, he began to furiously pump into Tentens inviting pussy until he felt a surge through his dick. A mere moment later, he shot his semen deeply into Tentens belly. "Fuck yes, cum inside me, yes!", Tenten howled in pure bliss. At the same time, Naruto heard gasping and low moans from Sakuras direction.

All three of them were breathing heavily for a few moments. It was a bold claim, but Naruto was tempted to say that this had been even better than his time with Kurenai-sensei. And the best part about it was that he was still hard inside Tenten. And Tenten herself had a look in her eyes that told him that even though she had climaxed three times already, she was still far from being satisfied.

Now, he just wondered what he should do about the girl who had been watching them this whole time...

Naruto looked between the two girls as his high from his second session with Tenten winded down. His cock still hard in Tentens wet cunt was reminding him he could keep going, even as the brown haired girl squeezed his shaft with her pussy, making him grunt low as he heard Sakura keep playing with herself, oblivious to anything around her.

Naruto grinned to Tenten, who, after looking at what Naruto had and seeing the masturbating Sakura, grinned as she whispered in his ear. "Hey, how about we help Sakura-chan, she seems lonely over there.", Tenten said hotly as Naruto stared at her before grinning, though silently praying this worked the way he was hoping it would.

Separating from each other, much to Tentens disappointment though she knew there would be more to come, the two quietly walked to Narutos teammate who was so lost in her own world of pleasure she didn't even see them until Tenten placed her hand over Sakura's from her new position between her spread legs.

"W-WHAT THE…", Sakura squeaked out in surprise before moaning as she felt Tentens fingers playing with her cunt, cutting off any words she might have said. "Hmmm, she got really wet, Naruto-kun, she must have enjoyed the performance as much as I did giving it.", Tenten said with her eyes still full of lust as she fingered the other girls sex slowly.

"Is that true, Sakura-chan? You like watching me fucking Tenten-chan?", Naruto teased as from his place next to her as he said barely above a whisper in her ear. "N-N-No!", Sakura stammered even as she started to buck her pussy against Tentens hand.

"Really? Then why are your nipples like this, Sakura-chan?", Naruto said as his hands started to play with her breasts suddenly as he kneaded them through her shirt. "Naruto!", Sakura gasped out and pushed her body out further as a reaction to the two exploring her body.

"If you're this wet, Sakura-chan, all you had to do was ask, I would have helped you.", Naruto said as Sakura shook her head even as she moved to get more of the pleasure the two were giving her, her body and her mind trying to make sense of it all, to get more of the feelings she was getting.

"Hehe Naruto-kun she's a terrible lair. She's saying no but these lips are telling me yes!", Tenten said as she spread Sakura's wet cunt open before looking at Naruto with a gleam in her eye, before she moved her mouth to Sakura's pussy and gave it a teasing lick on her exposed clit.

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Tenten licking her cunt, it was far better then anything she had done before to herself and Narutos hands seemed to know just what to do to her as her gasps and moans became quicker and more needy and her breath came faster and she neared her peak.

'So good…its so good!', Sakura thought as all she could do was moan, the thought that it was Naruto and this girl doing this and not Sasuke passed her mind so quickly it didn't seem to matter.

Suddenly Tenten moved her mouth away from Sakura's mound, making the pink haired girl whimper at the loss and thrusting her sex to search for her mouth.

"Mmmm Naruto you should try her, she's not bad", Tenten said as she stood up next to Naruto and moved her lips to his. Naruto grabbed Sakura's breasts harder out of surprise making the girl moan loud as her tits were squeezed.

Naruto could taste Sakura's juices on Tentens lips, Tenten moaning at the feeling of Naruto's mouth to hers was setting Tentens fire again. As she broke it, she spoke in a low, hot voice. "Hmmmm Naruto, I'm going to need another good fucking before we're done, how about you, Sakura?", Tenten asked as her hand returned to the girls cunt, her other hand on her own as the two moaned. "You want Naruto to give you what I got?"

Sakura's eyes weakly opened to stare at her. "N-Naruto?", Sakura asked, gasping as Tenten brushed her clit.

"Yes, you know what I mean: You want this big hard cock to do you hard till you cum? I promise you'll love it, I did.", Tenten said as her hand left Sakura's pussy on edge yet again as she reached over and started to jerk Naruos cock right in front of the heated girls view. Seeing her teammates cock like this was making Sakura's already red face grow even brighter.

"How about it Sakura, you've gone this far… how about you take it further?" Tenten said with a warm smile as Sakura's eye showed so much in them, the pleasure, her need, the confusion. Finally Sakura began as she she took a deep breath and shuddered before speaking...


	12. Chapter 12

"I-I can't.", Sakura said quietly as she moved her head, shaking it weakly as she stared at Naruto. "Please… I just cant… not yet!", Sakura said sounding close to tears as Naruto and Tenten stopped playing with her body at the moment the words left her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?", Naruto asked worried about his teammate and that they had gone too far as she sunk to her knees and didn't answer his question, making both Naruto and Tenten look at each other concerned. "Sakura-chan... I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you upset.", Tenten said and Naruto nodded. "It was my idea, Sakura-chan and I didn't mean to hurt you", he said as Sakura shook her head again. "Naruto, you idiot! It didn't hurt me!", Sakura yelled "It felt good!"

Now Naruto was really confused. "Um…Sakura-chan if it felt good then why would you want us to stop?" Sakura then gave him one of her classic glares and Naruto was sure she was about to kill him before she said "Because it's my first time you IDIOT!" Sakura yelled poking his chest with her finger to make her point.

"It's all good for you, but girls want their first time to be special! I don't want my first time out in a open field in a threesome!", Sakura explained, sounding more and more like herself by the second.

"And another thing, I don't just want to go along with it and hope it comes out right, I want to know what the hell I'm doing.", Sakura said, "... and I see you know plenty if bun-hair here is anything to go by.", Sakura said making Tenten frown as she didn't particularly liked the nickname Sakura had given her.

"Naruto-kun, forget her.", Tenten said drawing his attention to her again as she posed for him with her hands behind her head as she thrusted her chest out to him and winked "She's just upset she can't compare to a more MATURE woman.", Tenten grinned seeing Sakura blush red, whether in embarrassment or anger, Naruto couldn't tell.

"I could make Naruto feel as good as you did if not better! I just have expectations and standards for my first time!", Sakura yelled in response. "Oh, but you're such a prude and Naruto wouldn't go for such a plain girl when he can have me", Tenten said, inciting Sakura. "I"LL SHOW YOU PLAIN!"

Quick to act, Naruto got between both girls and held them at arms length. "Enough!", Naruto yelled, halting the bickering between them as he looked them in the eyes. "Tenten-chan, I don't like my friends and people I care about fighting like this,", Naruto said turning his attention to Sakura, "And Sakura-chan, I understand you, it's important to you to do this right, so how about you let me help?"

That halted Sakura right in her tracks as she looked at Naruto funny "Huh?" Naruto sighed "Listen Sakura-chan, how about I give you lessons? That way your first time is everything you expect it to be...", Naruto offered as Sakura looked at him like questioning her seriousness. "You're offering to teach me about…that?!", Sakura said turning beet red as she thought it out.

"That's perfect, Naruto-kun,", Tenten cheered, "That way this boring girl can have the night she wants and I get to prove how much better I am!". Sakura's eyes seemed to harden as she glared at Tenten before looking back to Naruto and said "Fine! Naruto, you're going to teach me all I need to know and I'll prove I can do circles around bun-bun here!".

"It's TENTEN!", the brunette yelled as Sakura waved her off. "Whatever. Naruto, when can we start lessons?", Sakura asked, making Naruto wonder himself since he was teaching Ino too. "Um…how about we work that out later Sakura-chan? Isn't it getting late?"

Sakura seemed to panic when Naruto said that. "OH GOD! It is late! Mom is going to kill me!", Sakura said as she quickly got redressed and said "Naruto, I'll talk to you about it sometime tomorrow before the mission! Just get there before Ino-pig does!", Sakura ordered before gathering her things and running off.

Naruto watched his teammate run off and sighed to himself. "How do I get into these things?", Naruto muttered as he felt Tenten press herself to his back. "Aww, don't feel that way Naruto-kun, think of the fun we can have when she gets you inside her..."

Tenten grinned as she turned him around and smiled. "Speaking of which, I want you to get back in me, I can still go another round.", Tenten said, pressing herself against a tree and shaking her ass enticingly towards him.

"Don't leave me hanging, Naruto-kun.", Tenten whispered as she grinned at him.

How could he refuse an offer like this? In a flash, Naruto was behind Tenten, lining his dick up with her waiting pussy. With a single thrust, Naruto shoved his entire penis into Tenten, right up to the entrance to her womb. Not having the patience or the restraints, Naruto grabbed ahold of Tentens breasts and began to fuck her hard, slamming his cock into her as fast and hard as he could.

Tenten didn't seem to mind in the slightest, as she began to moan and yelp in pleasure while she held onto the tree for grip. She moved her hips along with him, trying to get him to slam as deep into her as he could.

After just a few minutes, Tenten already began to climax and Naruto was close, too. At the last possible moment, Naruto pulled out and groaned. His cum spurted out and dropped onto Tentens back, leaving behind a nice trail over her spine. Basking in the afterglow, both enjoying the warmth of the other body where they were connected.

After they had calmed down, they began to get dressed, not saying anything. As they were fully clothed, Tenten stood in front of him. "Give me a call when your friend there is ready for a sex battle.", the girl told him with a playful smirk.

"Uh-huh...", Naruto nodded. When had this turned into a sex battle? Well, not that he was about to complain.

"But you're very welcome to call before that, you know?", Tenten said with a wink. Then, she gave him a peck on his lips before poofing away into the night.

That reminded Naruto that it was indeed getting rather late. So, he strutted back home, all the while reflecting on his past experiences.

Naruto could not believe how awesome his life had gotten. Over the course of the last days, he had gone from a shunned ninja-to-be to a full-fledged genin who had already fucked his sensei, a fellow kunoichi and was teaching his two teammates about sex. If that wasn't the best change ever, then he did not know what was...

That in mind, he flopped into his bed, tired but oh so satisfied...

The next morning, Naruto was the very first of his team to arrive at the Hokage tower, where he anxiously awaited Sakuras arrival. He was really looking forward to train Sakura, even more so than Ino, since she was the girl he had been crushing on ever since he laid his eyes on her.

Then, finally, her unmistakable pink hair appeared around the corner. "Hiya, Sakura-chan.", he immediately greeted her with exuberance.

Sakura looked at Naruto in a mixture of surprise and shyness before finding her voice again. "Morning, Naruto.", she replied.

"So... about yesterday, I-", Naruto began but couldn't quite finish as Sakura covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, Ino is coming. I'll come with you to your apartment after the mission.", she told him sternly and nodded in the direction where, in fact, the blonde Yamanaka girl showed up to meet up with her team.

A short moment later, Kurenai stepped out of the Hokage Tower, waving a paper with their next mission at them. Much to their dismay, it was another D-rank mission. This time, they were asked to paint the facade of a building a new. Due to there not being enough brushes, Naruto couldn't help the team out with his Kage Bunshin and so their work took a while.

In the middle of it, while he was busy with getting the paint onto his brush, Ino walked over to where he was and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Naruto, I just wanted to thank you again for taking your time with me. I promise, you won't regret it. I just need a few more days of training... and then, Naruto, I'll show you what I've learned.", Ino told him and gave him a beaming smile, full of confidence and pride.

While Naruto was very keen on seeing the results of Inos training, he was also glad that Ino would not come to his apartment afterwards, otherwise there might've been some problems. He was not sure if Ino and Sakura would be very happy about finding out they shared a partner for their respective trainings.

Finally, the team was done with their work, and after Kurenai had them do some more chakra focusing training, their training for today seemed to be over already. But still, Kurenai looked at Ino intently."Ino, could you come with me for a while? I have a few things I want to talk about with you.", she asked.

Ino was visibly confused, but there was no reason to mistrust Kurenai after all. "Huh? Umm, okay, sure, Kurenai-sensei.", she accepted.

With that settled, Kurenai turned back to her other students. "Naruto, Sakura, you can already go ahead and go home. Our next meeting will be tomorrow, same time in the Hokage tower.", she told them.

After they all said their goodbyes to each other, Ino and Kurenai headed in one direction and Naruto and Sakura in the other. On her request, Naruto brought Sakura back to his room.

Having arrived there, Sakura first took her time to inspect it thoroughly. She opened the cupboards, finding cup ramen in masses, but other than that, she could not complain. After having looked around his apartment to her satisfaction, she turned to look at Naruto.

"So, how do you want me to start?", Sakura asked, flustered but obviously eager to get started.

Narutos pants tented as he thought of the possibilities.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, to be honest I didn't, really have a game plan for this...", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Sakura sighed. "Great, I guess I wasted a trip here then.", Sakura muttered, seriously wondering if last night was a fluke.

Naruto seemed to think to himself before coming to a decision. "Well, how about this, Sakura: I know you want to save yourself for the right time, so I won't be going as far as me and Tenten did with you yet.", Naruto started, getting a grateful nod from Sakura. 'At least Naruto knows enough to set reasonable limits for this.', Sakura thought to herself as Naruto continued.

"So instead, how about we only do what we did last night? So you can get into it easier.", Naruto suggested making Sakura blush a bit. Little did Naruto know that the very minute Sakura got home last night, she had locked herself in her room to finish off what Naruto and Tenten had started.

"O-Okay, Naruto.", Sakura said a bit nervously. Taking this as a cue, Naruto walked closer to her until finally they were standing face to face. Naruto smiled and put a hand to her face, making Sakura blush a bit more as she couldn't help but move her head to it. 'Naruto is…really gentle!', Sakura thought as Naruto closed the gap between them and their lips met in a kiss.

Sakura thought her legs were going to melt from. Naruto had been getting plenty of practice from Ino, Ayame, Tenten, and his single escapade with Kurenai, Naruto had kissing down to an art.

Sakura didn't know what was going on, one moment they were in Narutos living room sharing the kiss, and then somehow her mind caught up as she lay under his as the kiss had deepened to the point that their tongues were in each others mouths.

Naruto was the one to break the kiss as he moved his mouth to her neck, causing Sakura to moan loudly. "N-Naruto!", Sakura gasped as her hands wrapped around Narutos head, holding him still as her skin relished his touch. 'How is he making me feel like this?', Sakura asked herself through the haze of pleasure.

"Sakura-chan.", Naruto said as he lifted his mouth from her body and the heated girl stared at him. "Remember what Tenten-chan did with her mouth? How about we do that next?", Naruto asked, staring down at her. Naruto could swear he saw her blush grow as she nodded and quietly said "I think I would enjoy that Naruto… lets do it".

Naruto nodded as he slowly eased off Sakura a bit and began to help her with her pants. Naruto noticed her panties were white with a pink and red cherry blossom print on it, but Narutos attention was focused on the large wet spot right where her pussy was. The sight of which was making Naruto smile, seeing how much she was really enjoying the lesson.

Sakura was quick to help Naruto get them off, partly in excitement and partly to avoid him from seeing them any more then necessary. "Sakura-chan, I can't reach it like this, you need to spread your legs more.", Naruto said, making the girl blush. But she complied as she looked to the side and slowly opened her legs, allowing Naruto to see her cunt and the small tuff of trimmed pink hair on her mound, the abundant juices running to her ass.

Naruto smirked and gently spread her lips apart allowing him to se all of her cunt and in the few seconds as he looked, she squirmed nervously. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto smirked up at her "Looking at your pretty pussy Sakura-chan. It's as pink here as your hair is..." Naruto grinned, making Sakura's blush explode on her face.

"Naruto! Don't do that, its embarrassing to stare at me there!", Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he moved his mouth to her quivering pussy as his hot breath fell on it, Naruto licked his dry lips once before slowly dragging his tongue up Sakura's lips. Sakura moaned quietly as Naruto licked her pussy, in an almost loving way Naruto seemed to be exploring her inner most places.

"MMMM, Naruto!" Sakura moaned, her hips moving to meet Narutos mouth. 'He's really good at this.' Sakura thought as her hands moved on their own accord, one moving to her breasts, which she rubbed and squeezed under he shirt as the other rested on her blond teammates hair, holding him in place.

Unlike Tenten who had been doing it to tease and get her as close as possible to her peak only to let her never reach it, Naruto was doing this to make her feel as much as she could bear and he was playing her body like a fine instrument. 'God… Naruto has such a good tongue...', Sakura thought as her moans and gasps filled the room.

Naruto played with all of her cunt, her lips, to her clit, paying special attention to that particular part as it made Sakura have to muffle the loud screams that came from her mouth.

'Its even better… than I thought… it would feel with Sasuke!', Sakura's mind raced as she neared her climaxed and with Naruto gently sucking on her clit she finally reached it.

Naruto would have moved his head if not for the fact Sakura's legs wrapped around his head and her hands held him in place as she screamed out her orgasm, sweat dotting her body as her hair fell over her face. Sakura's climax ended after a good five minutes as her grip on Naruto's head loosened and she fell back on the bed, exhausted and gasping as she breathed heavily.

Naruto grinned to himself as he licked the extra juices from his mouth, liking the taste of his pink haired teammate. He decided to make sure to do this again.

But now he had to see how Sakura was feeling, after all she wasn't nearly as experienced as most of the other girls he had been with and she seemed pretty tired.

"Phew... that was... really not bad at all... Naruto.", Sakura admitted, panting heavily as she came down from her climax. But just when Naruto thought it would be the best idea to let Sakura return back home, she surprised him. "I know what I wanna do next...", she said with a grin.

"Huh? Sakura-chan, you still want to keep going?", Naruto asked, astonished by the girls stamina.

"Well, I can't learn if I give up so easily, right? Besides, I want to get even with you.", Sakura told him as she maneuvered her of the bed and motioned Naruto to sit on the edge of it.

'I think now I know why I have fallen in love with Sakura-chan...', Naruto thought as he watched in awe how his crush sat on the floor between his legs.

Sakura fumbled a bit as she opened the zipper on Narutos pants and immediately, his erect cock sprang up to greet her. Sakura eeped as Narutos manhood stood proudly before her. 'So big... I haven't even seen it properly yesterday...', Sakura marvelled. Her hand shook as she extended it to touch the throbbing flesh that was attached to Naruto.

Naruto moaned softly as Sakuras soft hands wrapped around his girth gently. Sakura smiled softly to herself. "'Wow, he looks pretty cute like that. Seems like he's enjoying it...', she thought as she began to slowly stroke his cock on instinct. That pleased Naruto even more.

Gently, Sakura began to jerk Narutos dick "Tell me, Naruto, what should I do?", Sakura asked, innocently enough. But surely enough, she was getting into the training by now.

"T-Try licking and sucking, Sakura-chan.", Naruto instructed her, suppressing a groan as he told her so. His suggestion was followed by a moan as Sakura indeed began to lap away at the head of his dick while still jerking it gently.

Naruto began to plop back on the bed abit, only supporting himself on his hands as Sakura began to work on him in earnesty. After just a few moments of licking it, Sakura grew bolder and began to suck lightly on Narutos penis.

Of course, Sakuras technique was lacking, even if she got the hang of it rather quickly, but what she lacked there, she made up with sheer eagerness. Naruto could only imagine that this was because of her desire for Sasuke, but if he would profit from it, no way would he complain.

The fact that it was Sakura-chan blowing him here made it just better and after just a few minutes, Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore. "S-Sakura-chan... I'm cumming...", he warned her, just enough for the girl to let the dick in her mouth pop out.

Not a moment too early, as his dick erupted, shooting out all over Sakuras face. It clung to her cheeks, her forehead, a bit dribbled over her eyes and down to her chin, turning her pretty face into a gooey mess.

Half-expecting for Sakura to grow angry, Naruto was surprised when no punch came flying his direction. In fact, he heard Sakura giggled delightedly, so he opened his eyes, just to the sight of Sakura collecting a bit of his cum and pushing her finger into her own mouth. Narutos cock nearly sprung back to new life as he watched Sakura tasting his cum.

Next thing he knew was Sakura asking for his bathroom. He told her which door it was and she went to clean herself so that she could step out on the street without the cum on her face.

"Ah, that was kinda fun. Thanks a lot, Naruto, I'm looking forward to our next lesson.", Sakura told him with a smile that was honest. After giving him a short, appreciative peck on his cheek, Sakura said her goodbye and left.

"Well, so am I, Sakura-chan.", he mumbled to himself as he looked after her walking away from his flat.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura disappear from view. "Man, what a day...", Naruto muttered as he shut the door and grinned to himself, seeing how he had the rest of the day to himself.

Naruto decided to spend the day resting up as much as he could, considering all the activity he had had lately, Naruto decided he could use it.

"Man, I could eat a boatload of ramen right now!", Naruto laughed as his stomach growled. "Hehe. Well, I guess I could make something… though I could use a shower.", Naruto said as he could smell the sweat on him from the mission and his fun with Sakura, not to mention he had the still faint taste of Sakura in his mouth.

Naruto nodded to himself after a bit of thought. "Right, first I'll clean up then, it's Lunch!", Naruto cheered to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

Stripping off quickly, Naruto got the shower running in short order as he scrubbed the smell of sex and sweat off his body. Naruto grinned, remembering the his encounters so far. "This is great!", Naruto muttered to himself.

Naruto was unaware, however, that his unlocked front door opened and someone walked in.

After shutting and locking the door, the person looked about the living room and kitchen for Naruto to no avail.

Finally hearing the shower running, a girlish giggle came from the lips of the unknown guest as she walked towards the bathroom, stripping as she snuck closer and closer.

Opening the door quietly Naruto didn't realize he had company too deep in thought to notice as she joined him in the shower.

Naruto had just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and was feeling around for his towel when he grabbed something that was most definitely NOT cloth.

"Ooooh, Naruto.", the person moaned, making Naruto freeze up. A most definite feminine voice cried out as his hands not only groped her breasts, but out of new instinct, began to play with her nipples.

Naruto felt the person press herself against his hands, moaning quietly at his touch and pulled his wet hair over his head revealing the person to be a hot faced…

Naruto jumped back a little, as the face that was looking at him expectantly was closer to his own than he had expected. He was about to slip, but fortunately he was still able to get a grip. "Holy crap, Tenten-chan, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

He almost hadn't recognized her, because her trademark hairbuns were missing. Instead, she wore her brown hair loose, letting it fall to her shoulders. He had to admit, it did not really look bad that way either.

She giggled as Naruto apparently really did look frightened. "Aww, didn't mean to. You looked so cute though...", she commented with a playful smirk on her face.

Finally, Naruto had fully regained his composure. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?", he asked jokingly.

"Well, maaayybeee...", Tenten admitted sheepishly. "I just wanted to hear what you did with pinky here today.", she asked, although Naruto presumed that this was certainly not the reason why she was before him in the nude.

Naruto told her that first he had licked Sakura up to her orgasm and she had responded in kind later. For some reason, that made Tenten look incredibly pleased.

"Heh, gotta admit, she's braver than I thought. This could get interesting. Anyway, mind if I join you?", she asked, but before Naruto could even respond, she was already next to him, underneath the shower.

While Tenten wasted no time in gripping Narutos manhood and jerking it, hoping he would catch her cue, Naruto instead opted to tease Tenten. He played with her breasts intensely, paying a lot of attention to her nipples. Just when Tenten thought he would finally get to the point as his hand snaked downwards towards her crotch, she moaned out disappointedly as Naruto only rubbed his fingers along her pussy and never entered it, despite her bucking hips that attempted to get him in.

Finally, she was fed up by the teasing. "My pussy is aching, Naruto. I want you inside me. Now!", she demanded.

"And here I thought I could rest up a little...", Naruto grumbled. Was he beginning to sound like his buddy Shikamaru? Anyway, he had decided to rest, but no, here another girl wanted his attention.

But it seemed as if Tenten understood. "Oh, that so? In that case, don't worry and leave it all to me.", she said and with that, they got out of the shower. After quickly towelling themselves dry, Tenten ordered Naruto to lay down on the bed. He complied.

Tenten then got on the bed and positioned herself between his legs. Fortunately, his bed was just big enough so that Tenten could easily lie on it herself. And so, she began to pleasure Naruto with her mouth first. She began to lick along his shaft and soon, it was glistening as it was coated with Tentens saliva.

He figured it was because he had teased her for so long in the shower, or because she was really enjoying this kind of stuff, but either way, Naruto had no objections and just relaxed as he watched Tenten worship his dick with her tongue. This went on for quite some while, he figured it had to be at least an hour, during which Tenten had not allowed him to climax even once.

Still, he enjoyed watching Tenten in the dim light as she sucked him off patiently. Eventually however, it seemed like Tenten got fidgety, as if her own horniness couldn't wait any longer. Thus, she finally mounted his hips and guided his hard dick to her entrance. With a sigh, she lowered herself on his rod. Both moaned lowly as Narutos penis was fully inserted into Tenten.

Tenten remained like this for a moment, apparently savoring his dick rubbing against her insides. Then, she began to slowly ride Naruto, her hips rising and falling onto his hips. Now Naruto wasn't completely satisfied with being idle, so his hands grabbed Tentens hips and helped her motions along.

Naturally, after this foreplay, they both didn't last very long. Soon, Tentens slow pace became frantic, and before he knew it, Naruto was already climaxing, shooting his seed deeply inside Tentens womb, who in turn could only react with an ecstatic gasp and orgasmed shortly after.

After such a long buildup, each of their orgasms were intense and so the two lovers laid on Narutos bed for a while, resting as Tenten snuggled up to Narutos chest, enjoying the warmth as she listened to his heartbeat also calming down slowly.

Naruto too enjoyed the closeness. In fact, despite having sex so often lately, this was probably the first show of true affection he had received so far. Still, he was the first to break the silence, asking the inevitable. "Say, don't you have to go home soon? Won't your parents worry about you?", he asked with a look outside. The moon already shone inside his apartment. Gee, how long had they been at it?

"Huh? Oh, I told them I would sleep over at a friend of mine. Not really a lie, if you don't mind of course...", she said and looked up to him, pleading silently with the puppy-expression that women seemed to have mastered before they left the academy.

Of course Naruto couldn't refuse, puppy eyes or not. "I don't mind at all, but why are you here again? I thought that after yesterday, you'd have a bit more patience...", he inquired.

"Weeelll, me and my team will soon go on a mission that will last a few days. Don't really know how long it'll take. So I thought I make sure to get my fill to last me through the days.", Tenten explained. Well, he couldn't fault her for that, now could he?

But there was something else that caught his attention. "A mission, huh?", he wondered aloud, more to himself than to the girl in his arms.

"Yup, it's our first C-Rank mission. We're to escort a messenger to Kumogakure, so it will take some time travelling.", she said.

Not fair. He wanted to have a mission like that, too. "Aww, I want to go on a mission like that too. Cleaning up stores and painting buildings is not what I had in mind when I wanted to become a ninja.", he had to admit. Really, it was still a bit off a suckerpunch to think that this were his first tasks as a real ninja.

Tenten shrugged. "Well, just ask your sensei for a better mission then. But careful, Naruto. You might get killed on one. And I wouldn't want that.", she told him, in all seriousness.

Naruto was touched. So she cared for him. She was probably the first person to admit this to him. But... "Still gonna ask for one tomorrow!", he replied with a grin.

"Sheesh, you never listen, do you?", Tenten pouted and slapped his arm playfully before turning serious again. "Just take care then, okay?", she asked of him.

"Yeah, you too...", he replied in kind. She was also going on a mission, so the same went for her, right?

With those promises exchanged, Naruto and Tenten slipped under the blanket and cuddled up to each other, slowly drifting off to a sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up from a pleasant night sleep as the sun fell on his face. Yawning a bit as he stretched his arms a little, but he stopped when he felt weight on top of him. Naruto looked down and found the nude Tenten snoozing quietly on him. Sometime during the night she had moved so her head was resting under his, her body laid out over him.

Naruto sighed as the previous days activity came to mind. "I'm going to need a lot more energy to keep this up...", Naruto muttered amusedly as he stroked Tentens hair, making the girl snuggle into him more.

Finally, about fifteen minutes after Naruto started petting her, Tenten gave out a small yawn and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing where she was she smiled up at Naruto. "Hmmm, morning Naruto-kun.", Tenten said as she bent up and kissed him on the lips before looking at him. "I'm glad we had some time last night Naruto-kun, I don't think I'll stand being away for so long without it.", she said, giggling as she rubbed a fingernail over his chest, her other hand idly playing with his cock like a new weapon.

"Hey Tenten-chan, you're tougher then that, you can last 'till we're back in the village.", Naruto beamed as she sighed, "Yeah, but I have to put up with the worst teammates ever: A stuck-up Hyuuga and a mini clone of my insane teacher.".

Tenten sighed as she slid off him slowly.

Naruto sat there, watching as TenTen slowly got dressed. Even getting clothes on Naruto couldn't help but think she looked sexy. "Remember Naruto-kun, be careful, ok?" Tenten said as she buttoned her shirt up before reaching for her pants. "Same for you, Tenten-chan", Naruto said as he playfully slapped her ass as she bent over, making the girl yelp in surprise.

Turning around Tenten grinned as she shook her ass a bit. "Ooh Naruto-kun is that a promise for later?", Tenten giggled as she pulled the last of her clothes on. "Maybe...", Naruto teased as he watch Tenten do a spin on the tips of her toes to see him. "If you do well on your mission, I'll reward you.", Naruto grinned at her, making Tenten giggle.

"Oh I'll definitely do well on it Naruto just be ready for me when I get back" she said as she leaned over and kissed him one last time before opening the window to his room and jumping from it, a very classic ninja exit if there ever was one.

Sighing Naruto knew he should head to the meeting spot for his team…after another shower.

About forty five minutes later Naruto found himself running up to meet his two teammates just as Kurenai appeared to tell her team the morning report " Naruto your late" Kurenai said in a surprised tone. Usually Naruto was the first to get here in her experience.

Laughing a bit nervously as he rubbed his head, Naruto had to come up with an excuse. "Yeah, I'm sorry, sensei. I had a rough night and slept past my alarm.", Naruto said, making Kurenai shake her head in amusement. "I'm sure you did Naruto. Now, as I was saying, stay here as I get the mission for today.", she said, about to turn into the assignment room before Naruto stopped her.

"Um… Kurenai-sensei?", Naruto called getting her attention. "I know we have only had two missions before now, and these D-ranked are to build teamwork… but can you please try to get us a C ranked mission?", Naruto pleaded, making Kurenai look at him funnily.

"Naruto, I know you want to show how good you are, but rushing into things isn't going to help, those missions present a clear possibility of fighting.", Kurenai said, making Naruto nod.

"Yeah, but not doing anything doesn't help either! I mean, I know for a fact Sakura-chan's aim has improved a lot!", Naruto said, making said girl blush, clearly referring to the night she caught him and Tenten, though Naruto thought Kurenai took it more of him complimenting her from her look.

"And Ino-chan has really been moving to improve herself too!", Naruto said, making the girl turn a bit redder at the words. "We work well already, sensei! Please, can't you see about it for us?", Naruto begged.

Kurenai sighed as she rubbed her head a moment before nodding slowly. "Fine, Naruto. I'll see about it, but I'm not promising anything, after all it's the Hokage's decision for what mission goes to who.", she said before turning again and walking into the Hokage building for their assignment.

Naruto sighed as he stood, waiting against the wall, Ino and Sakura at his sides as they waited patiently. Naruto noticed a few minutes later that Ino was looking at him a bit before looking away again, seemingly shyer then usual and trying to say something to him.

But before Naruto could ask her what was on her mind, they saw their teacher walking back to them. "Naruto, your luck is as strong as ever...", Kurenai said.

Naruto got excited. "You mean…?", Naruto began as Kurenai nodded her head to his unanswered question as she held out a mission scroll with the letter C clearly written on the label.

Unrolling the scroll, Kurenai cleared her throat as her team watched eagerly as she read. "Team 7, the mission is…."...

"Team 7, the mission is….", Kurenai began and all three Genin anxiously awaited the briefing. "... collecting herbs...", she read aloud before being interrupted

"What? That's not a C-rank mission!", Sakura complained. Indeed, it sounded more like another D-rank mission.

Their sensei wasn't really pleased with the interruption. "I wasn't finished yet. The herbs we are supposed to collect are found in a thick forest between the Fire Country and the Grass Country. Now, we are not at war with the Kusagakure, but we also know that they would likely judge us to be spies, therefore we have to stay covert while on this mission.", Kurenai outlined the mission.

"Ino, your knowledge of botanics will come in handy, so I will give you the list of the flowers our scientists want to have. You will lead our efforts there.", Kurenai said wile looking at the blonde Yamanaka girl. She thus handed her a smaller scroll, which undoubtedly contained the specifics of the plants they were to collect.

Ino swallowed hard, already she felt the weight of responsibility thrust upon her shoulders. "Alright, I'll do my best!", she said as she accepted the scroll.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, we're gonna help you, too!", Naruto encouraged Ino.

"Yup, I'm here too, Ino-pig, in case you screw up.", Sakura too expressed her support, although in her own manner.

Which didn't fail to spark a reaction from Ino. "What was that, forehead girl?", she snapped at the pinkette.

Before their argument could get any more heated though, Kurenai intervened by clapping her hands. "Alright alright, everyone go back to your homes and get your backpacks ready! We'll depart in an hour from now. Let's meet at the gates of Konoha."

As ordered, an hour later the team met at the huge gates of Konoha, each one carrying a backpack with him or her, inside everything they would need for the trip.

Kurenai looked over her eager team with a smile. "Right, we will approximately take two and a half days for this mission, one day each for travelling there and back and a half day for completing our objective. Let's give it our best, Team 7.", she said, and with that, Team 7 began its first C-rank mission.

The trip was largely uneventful, as they travelled at their own leisure (for ninjas, mind you) through the woods of the Fire country. When the dusk began to set, they had arrived at their destination...

They reached a large meadow, and here it was that Kurenai decreed they would begin their search for the herbs tomorrow. But for today, it was enough, they were all exhausted, and so they set up their tents at the base of a huge tree, where it was neatly hidden between its gigantic roots.

As they had set up their tents however, a new problem became apparent. "Okay, we have two tents for two people each. Which means, we have to decide who will share a tent with Naruto here.", Kurenai summarized it.

Indeed, they only had two tents for two people each. Thus, it would be impossible for all three females to comfortably sleep in one while Naruto was all alone in a bigger tent.

Sakura blushed a little, her gaze darting from Naruto to Kurenai and then back to Naruto. "I wouldn't have a problem with it.", she finally said.

That surprised both Ino and Kurenai. And it seemed like it sparked Inos rivalling nature. "Ah, you're just bluffing, forehead girl. You would run out the second Naruto begins snoring, I bet ya. I'll do it!", she said firmly.

"I'm afraid that I can't really allow any of you to share a tent with Naruto-kun, seeing as that might tempt Naruto too much...", Kurenai interjected.

Weirdly, all three females exhuded a somewhat competetive air, Naruto noticed. Where they all competing against each other to find out who would be in his tent for the night? Naruto wondered how that would turn out.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly, an air of haughtiness surrounded Ino. "I will need to go over the details of the plants with Naruto. Since he is obviously the dumbest member of our team, I will need to give him special instructions on the task tomorrow.", Ino said in a tone that would not allow any objections, even from Kurenai.

Naruto didn't know if he should feel insulted or not. True, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he figured he would be able to tell apart some flowers.

Apparently, Kurenai agreed with Inos assessment. "Fine, you will spend the night in Narutos tent. But please no indecencies, and tomorrow night I will share the tent with you, Naruto.", she said and... was that a wink? Naruto must've imagined that, as he watched Kurenai and Sakura retreat to their own tent, while he was left with a grinning Ino.

True to her word, a bit to Narutos disappointment, Ino indeed lectured him on the different kinds of herbs that they needed to look out for tomorrow. She even had changed into a pyjama and had specifically, under the threat of a painful death, made Naruto look away. Apparently, she was still not ready to let him see her in the nude just yet.

When Narutos head was spinning with Inos explanations about the specific colors of the plants (and even their lyrical meanings), he groaned slightly. "Alright, alright, I think I got the gist of it. Doesn't seem that hard.", he told her, hoping she would spare him further explanations.

Thankfully, Ino was too eager to stop talking as well. "Really? Good. Then I want to show you something...", she said with a grin and began to crawl down the tent slowly.

"What is it?", Naruto, confused, but then Ino began to pull down his pants, revealing his already semi-erect member.

Inos smile widened a bit further. "The results of my training, of course. Just keep quiet Naruto, or they could hear us.", Ino reminded him and began to stroke his dick to its full size.

Naruto again relaxed, letting Ino do her thing while he did his best to keep his moans as silent as possible. This was getting harder and harder as Ino first began to lick his length a little. Then, her mouth opened slightly and she swallowed the tip of his cock.

The next thing he saw was that Yamanaka Inos blond head was over his crotch and he felt her nose touched his pubes. The feeling was incredible. She had really managed to swallow his entire dick in one go. Was that what a 'deepthroat' really felt like? It was amazing, how could she have learned this so quickly?

Naruto decided that now was not the time to wonder, just to enjoy Inos mouth wrapped around his entire length, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her tongue too swirled along the bottom of his dick and she sucked at him like there was no tomorrow. It was unlike anything Naruto had experienced so far, and he came quicker than he would have liked.

After just a minute of being buried deep inside Inos mouth, Naruto felt his cum surging through his dick. It happened so fast, he didn't even have the time to warn Ino.

But apparently, Ino was already well-prepared for this, and without gagging, she accepted his load, catching it all, not letting one single droplet escape her mouth. Naruto watched in awe as the blonde swallowed his cum without hesitation, before tucking his pants back up and crawling up next to him.

He was still panting hardly, but he could only admire Ino for her work here. "Wow... just wow, Ino-chan.", he said in between pants.

"You liked it?", Ino looked pleased as she asked this.

Needless to say, Naruto was blown away by her skills, literally. "Liked it? That was freaking amazing! You're a natural at this!", he said, honestly amazed.

Ino smiled softly as she saw how happy Naruto was about her progress. "I'm glad you liked it. I saw an article about this in one magazine of yours, and I just knew that I had to try it. So, I practiced with a toy until I got the hang of it. Hehe, I almost swallowed my toy out of accident when my mom walked in on me."

"It was the best, really.", Naruto said earnestly.

Giving him a small peck on his cheek, Ino slipped inside her sleeping bag. "That's good. Consider it your reward for taking it slow with me.", Ino said, still grateful to him.

"You're welcome. Good night, Ino-chan.", he said as the day finally caught up to him and he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Naruto.", the girl said, inching a bit closer to the boy as she too fell asleep soon...

Meanwhile…..

Meanwhile, in the tent of Kurenai and Sakura...

The two women had talked a little, but the conversation had run dry a little while ago. But then, just as Kurenai had fallen silent. "Your breasts are really amazing, Kurenai-sensei.", she said quietly.

Kurenai hesitated a moment before answering. It was flattering, yet a little weird to hear such a comment from her student. "You like them?", she asked right back at Sakura.

A moment or two also passed before Sakura answered. "Yeah. Mine are so small, not only in comparison... I mean, even Inos bust is bigger than mine...", Sakura said, looking down at her barely visible bustline unhappily.

"Don't worry about this, you are still growing. Don't let Inos insults about your forehead get to you. You are both very pretty young women, and I am certain that you both will find people who will appreciate you for what you are. But what makes a woman sexy isn't her looks, but her confidence about them.", Kurenai tried to console her student.

"I see...", Sakura said, still unsure.

Kurenai sensed uncertainty in her pupil and decided she had to help her with that. After all, she was their sensei, she should be able to help them in any way possible. "Let's see... do you masturbate, Sakura?", she asked boldly.

Sakura gasped, but after a moment, she answered. "I... I do.". Even in the dim light, it was obvious that Sakura was blushing, but Kurenai remained serious about this. She had a good idea how to help Sakuras confidence a little tonight...

"Can you show me how?"

"Wha-?", Sakura was taken aback.

Before Sakura could panick, Kurenai elaborated. "I know it's quite a request, but you can trust me, Sakura. It is okay if you don't want to though."

"N-no, that's not it. I trust you, Kurenai-sensei.", Sakura answered quickly. She had taken a liking to Kurenai as their sensei, especially in comparison to the other senseis that her classmates had received. And she trusted her.

So, Sakura slipped a hand underneath the hem of her panties and began to slowly tease her lower lips. To her surprise, she found that she was getting wet rather quickly. Was it because Kurenai-sensei was watching her intently?

Anyway, her breathing got a little heavier as her fingers collected her own juices that poured out of her sex. She was, however, still tentative to fully masturbate like she did after her encounter with Naruto and Tenten.

Kurenai sensed her inhibitions and lend Sakura a hand. Sakuras body tensed up as she felt Kurenais soft hand slide down her body, where it gently pulled out Sakuras hand from her panties and replaced it. "Just relax a little, Sakura, and enjoy it.", she whispered to her student as she began to take over from here.

Her thumb found Sakuras clit and began to stimulate the exposed nub of flesh, rolling it around, caressing it in ways that caused Sakuras breath to hitch. Meanwhile, Kurenais middle finger slowly dipped inside Sakuras most intimate spot, causing the girl to moan lowly at this new sensation. Her head was spinning. This feeling good, so good... yet it was her teacher, and on top of that, a woman who did this... still Sakura began to disregard her doubts. As long as it felt good, those qualms were secondary to her by now.

Again and again, Kurenais middle finger slipped inside Sakura, while the thumb on her clit still toyed with it, sending pleasurable jolts through Sakuras entire body. With an experienced hand like Kurenais, Sakura was completely helpless to stop her impeding orgasm. Sakura bit her lip as she came, although a whimper still escaped her mouth. Kurenai too felt the climax of Sakura as a squirt of Sakuras love juices gushed onto her hand.

Letting her student down gently from her orgasm, Kurenai withdrew her hand and smiled softly upon Sakura. "I can definitely tell, you will grow into a breathtaking beauty, Sakura.", she told her, meaning every word of it.

Sakuras face was flushed, it was visible even in the dark. "Th-thanks, Kurenai-sensei...", Sakura panted, her confidence boosted by those words. She felt closer to her sensei now and was grateful that she had done this for her tonight. But still, the events of the day caught up to them. Now, both females snuggled a little closer and fell asleep soon, both exhausted by the travel.

Kurenai scolded herself a little as Sakura slept beside her. Now she had already had initiated another improper encounter between herself and her own student... but she consoled herself with the knowledge that it was to help Sakura, after all...


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning the two tents opened early for the team to begin their first C-ranked mission, sitting around in a circle after taking down their tents and eating their rations they had stored, Kurenai began to debrief her team about the job they would do today.

"Alright team, listen up: I want you to do this as professional as possible, this isn't like painting a building, remember?", she said, getting a very obvious 'we know'-look from her team as she smiled. "Alright, we stick together as we look for the plants. Ino, since you know where they will likely be growing, you will be leading us to them."

Turning her head to the other two members of her team. "Naruto, you and Sakura will be gathering them and also keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious, we are in dispuited territory after all.", Kurenai said, wrapping up the meeting as the team left into the forest.

Naruto found the mission was going rather smoothly, they had found many of the plants on the list as they walked through the forest. The few hard plants to get Naruto reached with help of his shadow clones. "Well team, I have to say you have certainly outdone yourselves.", Kurenai said, smiling as she looked them over a few hours later.

Ino was smiling along with the rest of the group as she held a bag full of plants in her hands. Out of the team, Naruto was the worst for wear as he was covered in dirt but smiling none the less.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement of their teachers words, still a bit surprised what had happened the night before. "Kurenai-sensei, what do we do now?", Ino asked as their teacher thought it over.

"Hmmm... well Ino, how are we on the mission?", she asked, making Inos smile turn into a full blown grin. "We just got the last thing on the list five minutes before you had us break here.", Ino said making Kurenai nod. "Good. Well now team, I believe we can afford to get out of this area by night fall.", Kurenai grinned as she brought out a map of the area, showing her team where they were.

"We are here" Kurenai explained as she pointed to a place on the map and moved it to another spot, "If we make good time, we can reach the road in less then a hour and follow it to here" Kurenai said pointing to a mark on the paper.

"A hot spring!", Ino cheered as both her and Sakura let out girlish joy at the thought of a nice hot bath, Naruto noticed something on the mark. "Yeah, a co-sex hotspring!", he read out loud, making both girls freeze mid-jump.

Both girls blushed a bit, hell, even Kurenai had a red tint to her face about sharing such a place with Naruto. Naruto's thoughts turned to the possiblity of his whole team in the spring with him… Kurenai, Ino, and Sakura clothed in nothing but towels almost made Naruto lose it.

"There's no getting out of this Naruto, we need to clean ourselves and staying in the forest for another night is putting a risk on the mission.", Kurenai said, making him nod in resignaton. "Alright, Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto muttered, not exactly sure how he felt about the whole idea of sharing a bath with his team, part of him excited to no end, the other nervous as hell.

Making sure they left no trace of themselves behind, Team 7 left with no one the wiser they had ever been there.

It was night fall as they reached the hotspring hotel, Naruto had to say it wasn't as cheap as he had expected it, and more surprisingly they were some of the few people even in the building. "Well team, it's late, so we basically have to run of the place to ourselves, just have fun and try not to wake anyone up.", Kurenai smiled as she handed each of them a room key.

Naruto walked away from his team as he went to the springs, quick to change out of his cloths and grabing one of the white towels as he walked into the room. There, he showered quickly, after all, no one was allowed to enter the hot springs dirty.

Naruto saw he was the only one there, somewhat to his disappointment. grinning to himself Naruto jumped into the perfectly heated water and wash the last few, invisible remains of the forest left on him.

"This is the life, a good mission, good girls, and a nice place to sleep, could this get any better?", Naruto said to himself as he leaned back against the edge of the spring before he heard the door opening.

Turning to see who was joining him Naruto saw it was…

"Ah, I see you're already enjoying the water.", a mature female voice calls out to him.

Of course, Naruto has no doubt now as to who that voice belongs to. "Kurenai-sensei!", Naruto almost yells, so excited is that he can spend some time in the spring with his sexy teacher, only clad in a towel that does a poor job at hiding her wonderful body.

Kurenai grins a bit at Narutos exuberance. "Well then, don't mind me if I come in as well.", she says and takes a dip. She sighs in comfort as the hot water immediately begins to relax her body.

"Umm, Kurenai-sensei, where are Sakura and Ino?", Naruto asks, wondering where his two teammates would be. After all

"Oh, they wanted to wait a little before coming in here. Seems like they are a bit shy around you. But you can't really blame them, can you?"

Naruto had to try hard to stop himself from grinning broadly. If only she knew...

After that, they spent an half hour, soaking in the hot spring in silence. Both enjoyed the hot water as they felt the stress and fatigue fall off their shoulders. Then, Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"Good work at todays mission. You were absolutely right, you guys are really beginning to work together well. Wouldn't have thought that, after Ino and Sakura were so at odds with each other.", she complimented her. "You know, I was really worried about this mission when you asked me to get you one. I'm quite relieved that you were right and it went this well...", Kurenai said as she trailed off.

Naruto of course enjoyed the praise he was getting, but it was true, if he thought about it. A C-mission always presented a certain danger, but he was rightfully proud that it had worked out so well. And Kurenai shared that sentiment. "I suppose you do have deserved a reward for your hard work today, Naruto, sooo...", she began.

Narutos ears perked up, almost drooling as he waited for Kurenai to finish that sentence.

"Do you want to help me wash my back?", Kurenai asked, grinning at him slyly.

Needless to say, that was not exactly what Naruto had hoped for, but he was not going to complain either way. "Sure thing, Kurenai-sensei!", he responded with a wide grin.

Kurenai smiled back at him as she climbed out of the onsen and sat down on a stool at the side of it. A variety of soaps stood next to it, including a bucket intending for rinsing. As Kurenai got rid of her towel and thus sat naked there, her back turned to Naruto, she still looked over her shoulder to Naruto. "But remember, no indecent touching here!", she told him, but still winked at him, confusing Naruto a little.

As Naruto knelt behind Kurenai, getting the sponge and soap ready, he was wondering. Should he really obey to Kurenais request? After all, it hadn't even really sounded serious, and the sight of her breasts, even if he could only see the sides of her boobs from behind her back, was just too tempting. Was she being playfully serious or seriously playful?

While Naruto was still torn, he heard a voice from the back of his head. "Come on man, go for it!", the voice called, and it was a familiar one.

"Kiba? You again?", Naruto responded inside his mind.

"Go for it dude, you did it once and she liked it! No harm in doing it again!", Kiba cheered him on.

"But, but... we might be caught!", Naruto argued back.

"But, but...", Kiba parroted. "You know you want to do it, don't you? So do it!", he taunted the blonde.

Naruto was still unsure what to do as he began to soap Kurenais back...

For a moment, Naruto lost control of his hand movements. That was the very moment that his hands abandoned Kurenais back and instead went around her body and began to grope her delicious breasts.

"N-Naruto, no!", she yelped, jumped up and turned around in his arms. Naruto clearly saw conflicting emotions on her face, partly anger, partly lust, but mostly, confusion. Naruto felt instinctively that he couldn't give her rational thoughts a chance to gain the upper hand here.

"I told you not to-hmmppff!". Kurenais objections were cut short as Naruto pressed his lips onto her mouth. She struggled a little, but all of her attempts to wriggle free eventually ceased as she melted into the kiss.

At that exact moment, the door to the changing room opened and out came Ino and Sakura, their nudity only covered by towels.

Naruto and Kurenai could only thank their ninja reflexes that they had managed to rush behind a sufficiently large rock next to the hot spring, where they were completely hidden from Ino and Sakura.

"See, I told you that the spring would be empty now.", Inos voice was heard throughout the hot spring.

"Hmm, but I haven't seen Kurenai-sensei or Naruto on the way here...", Sakura wondered aloud.

"Must've missed them on our way here then.", Ino shrugged it off. "Now the onsen is ours alone!"

Hidden behind that large rock, Narutos dick twitched a little as he imagined Sakura and Ino clad only in towels. Then, he remembered the woman that was so close to him now. His lust grew as he began to kiss her ferociously, his hands kneading her supple breasts, making the woman underneath him squirm.

"N-Naruto, no! No-not now...", Kurenai pleaded in a whisper, but Narutos lust was too strong by now. He could not hold onto himself anymore as he held his naked, aroused and very sexy teacher in his arms.

His hands wandered under Kurenais supple ass, and pushed her up a little. Kurenai, whether she wanted it or not, still followed his cue and wrapped her legs around his waist as she clung onto him. In such a perfect position, Naruto easily penetrated his teachers pussy. He grunted in pleasure as his dick was enveloped in what felt like heaven, it was so warm, soft, wet and tight at the same time that he almost forgot where he was.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying this. Naruto noticed how Kurenais pussy was clenching onto him really tightly. Seemed like she really got off on this, dangerous as it was. After all, what would Ino or Sakura do when they found them here, fucking like animals?


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto thought about his situation. In the room to his left, Kurenai-sensei was sleeping. The room to his right was Ino's and the next one after that was Sakuras. So, even if he would luck out and he could stay the night there, he would risk to draw the attention of the girl next door...

Deciding he couldn't take that risk, he instead opted to go to Kurenais room. After all, even if he was successful there, there was still an empty room between them and Ino. So it should be safe.

Sliding the shoji-door that seperated their rooms opened, Naruto peered into the badly lit room. He didn't really saw much, so he carefully crawled a bit inside. "Kurenai-sensei?", he whispered into the dark of the room.

Just then, he had reached the futon where Kurenai was lying down, almost asleep but now wide awake as her student was at her side. "Naruto? What are you doing here?", Kurenai hissed back. No way, was he back for more? "G-go back to your room, quickly.", she ordered.

But it was no good. Naruto hadn't come in here to simply go back. "I can't. I'm still so horny. I want you, Kurenai-sensei!", he told her bluntly.

Different emotions fought inside Kurenai. Hadn't she already crossed the line between being a teacher and being a lover enough? Should she really give in to her lust again? She had to admit, yes, she was loving this, she enjoyed sex with Naruto. Maybe because it was so forbidden. But this was different, people could hear them?

Then again, now he was hovering above her... finally, lust won Kurenai over again. "A-alright then. But listen, this is really the very last time!", she told him sternly, although she lost much of her authority when she untied her yukata and presented her nude form to Naruto.

Her soft, pale skin, her legs and her perfect breasts almost seemed to glow in the dark. "Yay! You're the best, Kurenai-sensei!", Naruto cheered as he dropped his pants and pounced onto Kurenai, latching his mouth right onto one of her breasts. His dick also immediately found Kurenais wet and willing pussy, and with one fluid motion, he had rammed himself deep inside Kurenai again, much to the delight of the woman.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ino had not been so concerned about being heard in this hotel. In fact, the danger of being caught even excited her a little bit. So, she decided to pay Naruto a visit, with the thought in mind to also reward him for his work today. So, she slid the shoji open and crawled silently into Narutos room, towards his futon where she presumed him to be sleeping.

Around thirty seconds earlier, Sakura had decided to do just the same. However, she could not sneak through Inos room, so she snuck through the hallway to Narutos door, and, sliding that open, she also had infiltrated Narutos room. Silently moving to the futon in the middle of the room, Sakura too had reached her destination.

The result was, of course, the two rivals facing each other over an empty futon where they both had presumed Naruto to be sleeping. After they had nearly bumped together in the dim light, both looked at each other in shock.

"Ino? What are you doing here?", Sakura asked, being the first to regain her speech.

"Sakura? I could ask you the same!", Ino responded in a whisper.

Just then, a faint sound penetrated the walls of the room. "Ooooh...", a female voice called out. It was quiet, almost not audible, but still, Sakura heard it.

"Wait! Did you hear that just now?", she asked her rival, halting their argument for a moment.

But Ino suspected a trick from Sakura. "Don't dodge my question!", she snarled, getting a bit more agitated now.

But Sakura shushed her rival. "No, seriously! Listen!", she told her, and indeed, a moment later, another soft moan was heard.

"Ooooh, yes!"

"Yeah, now I heard it... it comes from the room next to this...", Ino said, pointing to the room next door.

"Isn't this where Kurenai-sensei is sleeping?", Sakura observed and she was pretty sure it was.

Ino agreed. "You're right! You think she's in danger?",

"What? Come on Ino, she's a jounin!", Sakura tried to laugh it off. After all, who should come in here and attack them?

But Ino was still not convinced. "Still... you think we should go and check?", she asked Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Bitting her lip a moment, Sakura finally nodded slowly. "I think we should… check to make sure she's ok, and if she is…". Ino nodded, all thoughts of why they came here out of their minds. Silently, they inched the shoji-door apart enough for both of them to see, thanking the lights were out for both rooms silently.

As their eyes searched the room, they found their teacher moaning as she shifted in her bed, her hands over a specific part of her body, with someone else obviously in the futon with her as the sheets shifted. Blushing bright red, both girls could only gawk as their teacher was in the throes of passion before them.

"Ummm…. I don't think she needs our help...", Sakura whispered as Ino nodded. Even so, they were both unable to move as they witnessed how much Kurenai was enjoying it. "I wonder who she picked up to do it with...", Ino wondered, whereupon Sakura looked up at her in disbelief. "Ino! Kurenai-sensei isn't someone like that!", she hissed at her blond rival / teammate when Kurenai gave a rather loud groan and a gasp, making the two remember where they were.

After another moment of watching, Ino asked "Well then, who could it be… the owner?", making Sakura look at her funny. "He looked about the age my grandpa is, Ino!" Sakura said lowly so their teacher wouldn't hear.

Watching the sight before them, Ino then had a crazy thought as she looked back to the futon behind them. Not being able to keep it inside, she turned to her teammate. "Um… Sakura?", Ino squeeked, getting her friends attention as she pointed to Naruto's bed. "Do you think … maybe…?", Ino suggested, making Sakuras eyes widen in realization. They looked back just in time to see their teacher reach her peak "Ugh… Naruto!" Kuenai gasped, grunting hard and confirming their suspicions as a familiar head of blond hair appeared from under her sheets.

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei, you sure enjoyed that!", Naruto grinned as his sweaty and heavy breathing teacher smiled at him in return with a lustful look in her eye.

"Shut up and fuck me again, Naruto!", Kurenai demanded, the fire ignited by Naruto entering her room only growing with each touch of her body.

"Naruto and Kurenai-sensei…." Ino said shocked as Sakura was pulling a good imitaion of a fish as she muttered "No way…him too?". Ino looked at Sakura in shock, she had clearly heard every word she had just said. "You mean… Kurenai-sensei and you…?", Ino began, making Sakura blush as she stuttered out "W-wait before you jump to anything! Let me explain!"

"Oh, alright. This ought to be good…", Ino said as Sakura told her how just the previous night she had her encounter with their teacher, how she encouraged her confidence in her own… special way.

Ino and Sakura sat there, never forgetting the pair in the room as whenever a particularly loud moan would come out of Kurenais mouth, they would look in. They watched the two go through a variety of positions: From Kurenai on all fours to Naruto fucking her on her back, Kurenai on top as she grinded her sex on him, even as she sucked his cock.

Each act made the girls red faces glow anew and having the effect of making them feeling a familiar need. Both girls began to absentmindedly rub ther only lightly clothed bodies, with Ino being a bit more adventureous as her hand disappeared beneath the cloth.

"So… Ino, what should we do?", Sakura asked, heavily breathing as they calmed their itches a bit. "Should we tell someone… or… I don't know … do something?", she wondered. as Ino thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sakura, I'm not going to do a damn thing… Kurenai-sensei needs this just like the rest of us… besides I'm not going to ruin things for, Naruto-kun.", Ino said.

"Since when do you call him that?", Sakura asked, surprised as hell, only for Ino to respond. "Ever since he showed me how nice he really is. He's been a real gentleman in training with me.", Ino said with a grin.

Sakuras jaw dropped. "Wh-what kind of training?", Sakura asked as they looked face to face.

Sighing as she played with herself, Ino smiled. "Oh, the very pleaureable kind Sakura… to be honest, I started doing it because Naruto told me Sasuke likes experienced girls. I guess I'm gullible for believing that. But he started so slow and gentle, though in the beginning he pushed it twice, to be honest.", Ino gigled as Sakura gasped at her.

"Ino, you and Naruto have had…?!", Sakura couldn't even complete her sentence, it seemed so hard to spell it out. But Ino shook her head. "No Sakura, we haven't. But I did give Naruto a preview of the results my lessons with him last night… probably while you and Kurenai were having your 'talk' ." Ino remarked, making Sakura look at the floor in embarrassment.

Ino told Sakura all about her time with Naruto. How he stopped when she wasn't sure, how he gave her some things to study and telling her to go at her own pace. The more she talked, the more Sakura was starting to feel a bit of an emotion she never before felt with Ino over Naruto… jealousy.

"I think I see what Hinata sees in Naruto now.", Ino said quietly, making Sakura nod. "He seemed like such a goofball compared to Sasuke at the time.". At that, Sakura laughed a bit. "But still, I'm starting to think Naruto-kun is better then Sasuke…he seems like the exact opposite of him, to be honest.", Ino said. She stretched a bit as she stood up, hearing the gasps and moans of their teacher and teammate growing lower, she figured that it meant their session would end sooner or later. "I just wanted to tell you this: Sakura… you can have Sasuke!".

"Ino, I think I should tell you… Naruto is giving me lessons too!", Sakura admitted. Her blond teammate looked at her in surprise for a moment before she frowned a bit. "I already guessed so…", Ino responded non-chalanty as it was again Sakura turn to stare at her in surprise.

"When we ran into each other here… you were going to do the same thing Kurenai-sensei is doing… and what I was going to do, weren't you?", Ino asked, eyes narrowed.

Sakura nodded after a moment hesitation. Ino looked at Sakura with a serious expression. "Sakura, let me tell you something: Naruto-kun is something special and I feel bad for taking advantage of him even before we became a team, so I'm only going to say this once…", she began.

"Don't break his heart!" Ino said sharply. "How do you think he will feel, knowing all he did for you was for someone else? You need to make a decision, Sakura!". Ino walked away from the door of their sensei's room. "You can either be with Sasuke or a part of Naruto, not both.", Ino said as she opened the door to her room .

"Wait up, Ino. What do you mean, a part of Naruto?" Sakura asked quickly, whereupon Ino grinned in response. "Well, I'm sure as hell not giving him up either, and I doubt Hinata or anyone else that like him will either.", Ino answered. Sakura realized she was right, that Tenten-girl seemed really into Naruto when she caught them in the forest… and Hinata had a crush on Naruto as long as she could remember.

"Well, g'night forehead-girl, I don't think either of us are going to get Naruto tonight…" Ino muttered, obviously a bit put off at the thought of not getting Naruto tonight as she shut her door.

Sakura sat there a moment later, listening to the sounds of Kurenai and Naruto's heavy breathing as her mind worked overtime to try to think over everything she had seen and learned just now. However, as she noticed that Kurenai and Naruto were in fact about to be done in there, she quickly got up and rushed out the room to her own, where she would try to make sense of it all.

 **Meanwhile...**

Naruto was laying under Kurenai, her breasts pressed against his body as she laid out on him, breathing heavily. "Wow sensei… that was even better then last time!", Naruto grinned while Kurenai sighed.

"Yes it was… now remember: This is the last time, Naruto!" Kurenai said quietly, more to herself then him as he looked at her. "You keep saying that sensei, but we always do it." Naruto remarked, making his teacher sigh again.

"Damn it! Why is it so good", Kurenai said, aggravated that she had done it again with Naruto, making it the third time she had broken lines with him to engage in the act.

"Well I don't know the reason sensei… but if it's good, why deny it?" Naruto said making her look at him hard. "Because I'm your teacher! I shouldn't be doing this with you… no matter how good it is!", Kurenai hissed, but still ended the last part again in a whisper as she felt so conflicted.

Sighing himself this time, Naruto thought it out before saying. "Well the thought of getting to do anything with you makes me try my best… so in a way, you're rewarding me and encouraging my work!" Naruto suggested. "A… reward?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah so… maybe we could do that: You see how well I do on missions and whatever… and reward me as such.".


	20. Chapter 20

Bitting her lip a moment, Sakura finally nodded slowly. "I think we should… check to make sure she's ok, and if she is…". Ino nodded, all thoughts of why they came here out of their minds. Silently, they inched the shoji-door apart enough for both of them to see, thanking the lights were out for both rooms silently.

As their eyes searched the room, they found their teacher moaning as she shifted in her bed, her hands over a specific part of her body, with someone else obviously in the futon with her as the sheets shifted. Blushing bright red, both girls could only gawk as their teacher was in the throes of passion before them.

"Ummm…. I don't think she needs our help...", Sakura whispered as Ino nodded. Even so, they were both unable to move as they witnessed how much Kurenai was enjoying it. "I wonder who she picked up to do it with...", Ino wondered, whereupon Sakura looked up at her in disbelief. "Ino! Kurenai-sensei isn't someone like that!", she hissed at her blond rival / teammate when Kurenai gave a rather loud groan and a gasp, making the two remember where they were.

After another moment of watching, Ino asked "Well then, who could it be… the owner?", making Sakura look at her funny. "He looked about the age my grandpa is, Ino!" Sakura said lowly so their teacher wouldn't hear.

Watching the sight before them, Ino then had a crazy thought as she looked back to the futon behind them. Not being able to keep it inside, she turned to her teammate. "Um… Sakura?", Ino squeeked, getting her friends attention as she pointed to Naruto's bed. "Do you think … maybe…?", Ino suggested, making Sakuras eyes widen in realization. They looked back just in time to see their teacher reach her peak "Ugh… Naruto!" Kuenai gasped, grunting hard and confirming their suspicions as a familiar head of blond hair appeared from under her sheets.

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei, you sure enjoyed that!", Naruto grinned as his sweaty and heavy breathing teacher smiled at him in return with a lustful look in her eye.

"Shut up and fuck me again, Naruto!", Kurenai demanded, the fire ignited by Naruto entering her room only growing with each touch of her body.

"Naruto and Kurenai-sensei…." Ino said shocked as Sakura was pulling a good imitaion of a fish as she muttered "No way…him too?". Ino looked at Sakura in shock, she had clearly heard every word she had just said. "You mean… Kurenai-sensei and you…?", Ino began, making Sakura blush as she stuttered out "W-wait before you jump to anything! Let me explain!"

"Oh, alright. This ought to be good…", Ino said as Sakura told her how just the previous night she had her encounter with their teacher, how she encouraged her confidence in her own… special way.

Ino and Sakura sat there, never forgetting the pair in the room as whenever a particularly loud moan would come out of Kurenais mouth, they would look in. They watched the two go through a variety of positions: From Kurenai on all fours to Naruto fucking her on her back, Kurenai on top as she grinded her sex on him, even as she sucked his cock.

Each act made the girls red faces glow anew and having the effect of making them feeling a familiar need. Both girls began to absentmindedly rub ther only lightly clothed bodies, with Ino being a bit more adventureous as her hand disappeared beneath the cloth.

"So… Ino, what should we do?", Sakura asked, heavily breathing as they calmed their itches a bit. "Should we tell someone… or… I don't know … do something?", she wondered. as Ino thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sakura, I'm not going to do a damn thing… Kurenai-sensei needs this just like the rest of us… besides I'm not going to ruin things for, Naruto-kun.", Ino said.

"Since when do you call him that?", Sakura asked, surprised as hell, only for Ino to respond. "Ever since he showed me how nice he really is. He's been a real gentleman in training with me.", Ino said with a grin.

Sakuras jaw dropped. "Wh-what kind of training?", Sakura asked as they looked face to face.

Sighing as she played with herself, Ino smiled. "Oh, the very pleaureable kind Sakura… to be honest, I started doing it because Naruto told me Sasuke likes experienced girls. I guess I'm gullible for believing that. But he started so slow and gentle, though in the beginning he pushed it twice, to be honest.", Ino gigled as Sakura gasped at her.

"Ino, you and Naruto have had…?!", Sakura couldn't even complete her sentence, it seemed so hard to spell it out. But Ino shook her head. "No Sakura, we haven't. But I did give Naruto a preview of the results my lessons with him last night… probably while you and Kurenai were having your 'talk' ." Ino remarked, making Sakura look at the floor in embarrassment.

Ino told Sakura all about her time with Naruto. How he stopped when she wasn't sure, how he gave her some things to study and telling her to go at her own pace. The more she talked, the more Sakura was starting to feel a bit of an emotion she never before felt with Ino over Naruto… jealousy.

"I think I see what Hinata sees in Naruto now.", Ino said quietly, making Sakura nod. "He seemed like such a goofball compared to Sasuke at the time.". At that, Sakura laughed a bit. "But still, I'm starting to think Naruto-kun is better then Sasuke…he seems like the exact opposite of him, to be honest.", Ino said. She stretched a bit as she stood up, hearing the gasps and moans of their teacher and teammate growing lower, she figured that it meant their session would end sooner or later. "I just wanted to tell you this: Sakura… you can have Sasuke!".

"Ino, I think I should tell you… Naruto is giving me lessons too!", Sakura admitted. Her blond teammate looked at her in surprise for a moment before she frowned a bit. "I already guessed so…", Ino responded non-chalanty as it was again Sakura turn to stare at her in surprise.

"When we ran into each other here… you were going to do the same thing Kurenai-sensei is doing… and what I was going to do, weren't you?", Ino asked, eyes narrowed.

Sakura nodded after a moment hesitation. Ino looked at Sakura with a serious expression. "Sakura, let me tell you something: Naruto-kun is something special and I feel bad for taking advantage of him even before we became a team, so I'm only going to say this once…", she began.

"Don't break his heart!" Ino said sharply. "How do you think he will feel, knowing all he did for you was for someone else? You need to make a decision, Sakura!". Ino walked away from the door of their sensei's room. "You can either be with Sasuke or a part of Naruto, not both.", Ino said as she opened the door to her room .

"Wait up, Ino. What do you mean, a part of Naruto?" Sakura asked quickly, whereupon Ino grinned in response. "Well, I'm sure as hell not giving him up either, and I doubt Hinata or anyone else that like him will either.", Ino answered. Sakura realized she was right, that Tenten-girl seemed really into Naruto when she caught them in the forest… and Hinata had a crush on Naruto as long as she could remember.

"Well, g'night forehead-girl, I don't think either of us are going to get Naruto tonight…" Ino muttered, obviously a bit put off at the thought of not getting Naruto tonight as she shut her door.

Sakura sat there a moment later, listening to the sounds of Kurenai and Naruto's heavy breathing as her mind worked overtime to try to think over everything she had seen and learned just now. However, as she noticed that Kurenai and Naruto were in fact about to be done in there, she quickly got up and rushed out the room to her own, where she would try to make sense of it all.

 **Meanwhile...**

Naruto was laying under Kurenai, her breasts pressed against his body as she laid out on him, breathing heavily. "Wow sensei… that was even better then last time!", Naruto grinned while Kurenai sighed.

"Yes it was… now remember: This is the last time, Naruto!" Kurenai said quietly, more to herself then him as he looked at her. "You keep saying that sensei, but we always do it." Naruto remarked, making his teacher sigh again.

"Damn it! Why is it so good", Kurenai said, aggravated that she had done it again with Naruto, making it the third time she had broken lines with him to engage in the act.

"Well I don't know the reason sensei… but if it's good, why deny it?" Naruto said making her look at him hard. "Because I'm your teacher! I shouldn't be doing this with you… no matter how good it is!", Kurenai hissed, but still ended the last part again in a whisper as she felt so conflicted.

Sighing himself this time, Naruto thought it out before saying. "Well the thought of getting to do anything with you makes me try my best… so in a way, you're rewarding me and encouraging my work!" Naruto suggested. "A… reward?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah so… maybe we could do that: You see how well I do on missions and whatever… and reward me as such.".


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto smiled as he walked down the hall of the spring, after taking his morning bath he was returning to his room.

The whole nights activity seemingly shaken off by him as the door to his teachers room slid open and Kurenai smiled upon seeing him. "Naruto, good you're up. Please wake Sakura and Ino up for me and meet me at the front… I need to talk to you.", she ordered before leaving her room.

Naruto shrugged a bit as he decided to open Ino's door first. "Good morning, Ino-chan! It's time to…", Naruto began as he slid the door open and the words died in his mouth as he saw a sight he wouldn't have believed in a million years,: Ino and Sakura sleeping in the same futon, snuggled up against each other.

Naruto's words came out as a strange squeaking sound as Ino woke up first, rubbing her eyes she groaned. "Hmmm? What's going on?" Ino asked sleepily, looking and finding Sakura where she had been the night before. She turned to the door she saw her other teammate gawking at the sight. She was instantly awake, she gave a sudden scream.

"Naruto!", Ino cried making Sakura's eyes open suddenly and out of reflex she grabed the first thing she could get, the pillow she was using, and threw it like it was a ten ton rock, knocking Naruto against the wall. "YOU BAKA!", Sakura yelled before realizing what she had done as Ino was quick to shut the door to the room.

Naruto groaned as he stood up and rubbed his head where the pillow had struck him. "I would say this is a dream…but it's too painful!", Naruto muttered as he fled from his teammates rooms, convinced they were awake. So, he packed his belongings and went downstairs to meet Kurenai.

Down in the foyer, Kurenai stood, waiting for him. When he arrived, she gave Naruto a questioning look. "Naruto, what happened with Ino and Sakura? I just heard them yell!?", Kurenai asked, making Naruto shake his head. "Never waking them again… too painful!", Naruto commented as he walked beside her.

Kurenai grinned in amusement before turning a bit more serious "Naruto, I want to tell you my decision.", Kurenai said getting his attention. "If it's a reward for your behavior and professional completion of missions… I might consider it.", Kurenai finally declared before walking away, leaving it at that.

Naruto could only stare at the retreating form of his teacher before grinning to himself. 'Looks like Kurenai-sensei and me are going to be seeing a lot of each other...', Naruto thought excitedly. Then, he saw his two female teammates join him the foyer. Before he could say anything, they gave him a look that said 'Don't ask, say anything and you're dead!'. So, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Ino also mouthed she would 'explain later' to him and Naruto nodded understandingly, though he was more then a little curious how those two ended up in the same bed.

After eating breakfast consisting of more then ration bars for once and checking out of the hotspring hotel, Team 7 began the uneventful trip back home to the village hidden in the leaves. Along the way Ino had trailed back with Naruto to explain the situation he had found Sakura and herself in that morning.

Naruto of course was more then surprised to hear the reason was ghosts of all things but was thankful none the less that they didn't pry into his and Kurenai's alone time or question each other for their presence there.

When Ino then asked Naruto where he had been that night Naruto was quick to excuse his absence that he had been out in the woods training since he wasn't able to sleep.

Ino seemed to accept this explaination as well and the rest of the trip went smoothly.

After checking past the gates that guarded the village, Kurenai turned to her team and grinned. "Okay everyone, I'm going to go report to the Hokage the success of the mision. For doing so well, I'm giving you guys the rest of the day off.", Kurenai happily informed them, making her three genin smile and cheer for the decision.

"I'll be giving you guys the payment for the mission later, see you at the next meeting time.", she said waving as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto grinned... a whole day free left a lot of possibilites.


	22. Chapter 22

Before Naruto could do anything, he got rid of his backpack. Dropping it onto the ground, he stretched a little to ease his back a little. As he did that, he got a great idea on what to do today. Or at least, to him it was a great idea.

"Sooo, how about we go somewhere to celebrate our first C-rank mission? Like a date!", he suggested with a grin as he snuck his arms around the shoulder of each girl, pulling them closer.

At first, both girls blushed and it seemed likely that they would both agree. However, then they become conscious of the others presence. Not wanting to look like they would go on a date with Naruto (and thus, give up on Sasuke), they started glaring at Naruto.

"A date? Hell no!", Ino protested.

"No way, baka!", Sakura agreed with Ino.

Thus, he got two elbows into his abdomen and gasped for air as Ino and Sakura began to walk away from him angrily. 'M-Maybe it wasn't such a smart move to say "date" after all...', Naruto thought.

Suddenly: "Narutooooo~!", a voice called out from behind, but before Naruto could turn and see who it was, a body pounced onto him from behind. First thing he felt were two nice and soft breasts pressing into his back.

Now of course he knew who had jumped onto him. "Oh, hiya Tenten-chan!", he greeted the girl with a smile. Tenten now let go of Naruto for a moment to give him a chance to turn around. There she was, Tenten. She seemed a little exhausted, and he noticed she had a backpack with her. Off behind here were a few strange creatures, but he paid them no mind as he was solely focused on the girl in front of him.

Tenten too had noticed the backpack at Narutos feet. "So you've just returned too? What a coincidence...", she said in a low voice.

Of course, the sudden arrival of Tenten and her affectionate behavior towards Naruto threw Ino and Sakura into a fit. Both glared at the Tenten, both jealous at her, even though they wouldn't admit it.

Then however, Tenten did something that baffled everyone that was present. She leaned forward and got Naruto into a heated kiss, right there in the middle of the street.

Naruto was certain he had just heard the jaws of Ino and Sakura drop to the floor. He wasn't certain how they would react, but who was he to deny a kiss from Tenten-chan? So, he reciprocated her kiss, meeting their tongue. Before they knew it, they were making out right there in front of the gates of Konoha.

Naturally, Ino and Sakura were in shock!

Whaaa~? Who's she?', Inner Ino shrieked.

'No way! She's so open about this?', Inner Sakura growled.

When they finally seperated, both blushed. Then however, Naruto noticed that the weird people behind Tenten had come closer. One of them was a tall man with black, shiny hair with a bobcut, a boy who was the spitting image of the man (was he his son?) and a Hyuuga who looked rather grim. The man wore a jounin vest, so... was that Tentens team?

The man grinned, showing off his brilliant teeth as he did so. "Aha, so this young man is the reason our Tenten is so energetic!", he said loudly. He clapped his hands as he stepped next to Tenten. "Yosh, good to see that Tenten is enjoying her youth! Say, what is your name?", he inquired.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto...", he answered, unsure what to think about this strange man. Was he really a jounin? He looked so... uncool.

"Naruto-san it is then. I am Maito Gai. Tell me, which ninja cell are you on? And who's your teacher?", the questions continued.

"I'm part of Team 7, our teacher is Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto answered, not without pride. He liked Kurenai-sensei.

"Aaah, so Kurenai has taken up the responsibility... that's good to see, don't let your teacher down. Oh, and also take good care of our Tenten, alright?", he asked with a really, really obvious and big wink.

"Y-Yessir! I will!", Naruto said, saluting as he said so. If anything, he had to make sure he got on good with Tenten's sensei.

The man laughed heartily at his answer. "Hahaha, good good! I will leave you young flowers alone now, I shall report to the Hokage about our completed mission! See you later, everyone.", he said and then departed.

As soon as he had disappeared, Tenten got clingy again as she clung to Narutos arm. "Soo... what have you planned for today?", she asked seductively.

But Naruto was being truthful here. "Well, I just asked Ino-chan and Sakura-chan to go for a little celebration in light of our first C-rank mission.", he explained, gesturing at the two girls behind him.

Tenten liked the sound of that plan. "Oooh, that's a good idea. Mind if we tag along?", Tenten asked, looking to her teammates for input here.

"Count me out, not interested.", the Hyuuga said and departed, destination unknown.

Tenten and the green-clad boy looked on as their teammate left them behind just like that. But at least, the boy stayed. "A celebration. Yes, once in a while, it will be alright.", he agreed with Tenten. "Oh, my name is Rock Lee. Pleased to make your acquintance.", he said politely. In fact, Naruto noticed that he was in general talking really politely. It ticked him off a little, but he seemed alright enough.

Tenten nodded, satisfied that at least someone would come along. "Good, then that's settled. Hey, are you two going to come too?", she asked towards Ino and Sakura.

After being pretty much ignored for all the time, it surprised them to be adressed directly. "W-We? Of course we will! Right, Ino?", Sakura stuttered out hastily. No way was she going to let that witch be with Naruto alone.

"You said it! Damn right we will!", Ino agreed quickly. She was thinking the exact same thing as Sakura here, even if she had no clue about Narutos history with Tenten... but for some reason, their intimacy made her really, really mad!

"Alright then, where are we going, Naruto?", Tenten asks, while Naruto wonders whether or not he will end up paying for the party. Should he go for a cheap place or a nice place?

Naruto figured he couldn't lead them to Ichiraku now. Even if he had to suffer two days without Ichiraku, he knew that he would get some of their ramen later on. But, he had in fact heard of a new place that was cheap but good. It was a place that offered Korean-styled barbeque, the kind of place where you have a grill built right into the table and you can grill the meat yourself. So, he lead the girls and Rock Lee there.

They seemed happy enough about the place, and they were in luck, as they got the last available table. Unfortunately, it was a little too big for a group of just five, but they would be okay with that.

Once they had taken their seats (Tenten of course sat right next to Naruto), a moment of awkward silence spread. Fortunately, Tenten came in with a save. "So, how about we introduce ourselves? I only know you, Sakura-san.", Tenten suggested, with a sly little look at Sakura that made the pinkette blush furiously. You could literally see the question marks popping up over Inos head. "I'm Tenten. Just Tenten.", the brunette said with a smile.

"Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino. My family owns the Yamanaka flower shop.", Ino went next.

"Oh yeah, I know of it. Neat, then I can get a discount on flowers if I want some?", Tenten asked with a friendly smile.

"Not a chance.", Ino replied in a similarly friendly tone, but the smile she had put on wasn't fooling anyone. It seemed like she had already taken an extreme dislike to Tenten-chan.

Everyone had sweatdropped at Inos answer. Before the silence could spread though, Sakura jumped in. "Uh, well, I am Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you guys.", she introduced herself.

Rock Lee, who had appeared awfully quiet up until now, suddenly began to jump into high gear. "Sakura-san. A fitting name for such a beauty. You know, the Lotus blooms twice in Konoha, but I will make it bloom a third time just for you.", he said. It sounded like some kind of old traditional poetry... wait, was that supposed to be a pick-up-line?

Evidently, Sakura also had no clue what to make of it. "Eh? Hehe, yeah, that's really nice, Lee-kun, but...", she began to say, intending to politely put him down.

However, Lee was really bad at picking up signals, so Sakura had to endure a lot of attempts of Lee to gain her favor, all to the endless amusement of Ino, who had a really hard time holding in her laughter the whole time.

They had spent about ten minutes there before a hooded boy passed by their table. A moment later, he came by again, walking backwards. He turned towards the group. Now Naruto finally recognized who it was.

It was Inuzuka Kiba, his classmate back in the academy. The two had gotten a little out of touch after they had become genin, but they used to be best buddies in school. Kiba hadn't forgotten this. "Hey man, how are you doing?", he greeted Naruto with his loud voice, while Akamaru, his dog, sat in the opening of his hoodie and also barked friendly at the group.

Narutos face lit up at the sight of his friend. "Kiba! I'm doing awesome, thanks. How 'bout you?", he replied.

"Doing just great, heh.", the dog boy replied with a feral grin. Then however, he noticed Tenten and the fact that she was still holding onto Narutos arm and was apparently not going to let it go anytime soon. "Hey, is that your girlfried there?"

"Huh? Tenten-chan? Well, I guess you could say that, yeah.", Naruto said and while Tenten squealed a little in joy, cold sweat started to appear on Narutos forehead. From both sides, he could feel murderous intent eminating from both Ino and Sakura.

"Not bad, dude, not bad! Heh, never thought you'd be the first one of our class to get a girl. And she's cute too.", he congratulated Naruto on his catch. Tenten giggled a little, enjoying the compliment as well.

"Hey, you guys have an awful lot of space left, mind if I get the guys and we crash here as well?", Kiba inquired.

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. The more, the merrier.", he answered.

Kiba disappeared for a minute or so and then returned with his teammates, who turned out to be Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, Sakura and Ino began swooning over Sasuke the minute he said there with them (even though he wisely had chosen the spot right at the opposite end of the table), but not as much as Naruto had feared they would. Strange...

Shikamaru took the empty spot next to Naruto, and soon, their meat was delivered and conversations started to pop up all across the table. Although Sakura and Ino pretty much just had their eyes for Sasuke, the Uchiha remained rather silent.

Naruto wondered how their team was doing. After all, he knew Kiba had some good techniques, as did Shikamaru. Sasuke, even though he hated the guys guts, he had to admit that he was pretty good.

Since Shikamaru was to his right, and only Tenten to his left, he decided to ask Shikamaru a bit about his team. After all, Shikamaru was pretty reliable when it came to precise judgements. "So, how's your team, Shikamaru?", he asked his friend quietly.

Shikamaru groaned at that question. "This whole teams a hassle, I tell you. An irresponsible sensei, and... well, you know Sasuke and Kiba. Really, never a quiet minute with them around.", he answered.

Naruto laughed. Yup, sounded true indeed. But still, Shikamaru wasn't exactly what you'd call energetic too...

Then, a question came up from Tenten that made the others chats shut down immediately. "So, since you've already got a C-rank mission, you're going to participate in the Chuunin exams next month?", she asked.

"Eh? Chuunin exams?", Naruto asked dumbly. What was she getting at?

"Yup. Don't tell me you don't know about it!?", Tenten asked, eyes widen open, as if she couldn't believe that they wouldn't know about this.

She received a couple of shaking heads as response.

"Well, every six months, a Chuunin exam is held, this time in Konoha. To enter, a Genin team has to have completed at least one C-rank mission. Seriously, don't you guys know anything?", Shikamaru explained in her stead..

Naruto and the others had to admit, they hadn't really thought about advancing the ranks just yet. But Naruto knew, if he wanted to become Hokage, he eventually had to take this test. Maybe he would need to talk to Kurenai about this. He wondered if she would let them take the test just yet...

Tenten next to him groaned. "Our teacher had us train for an entire year, we did a whole year nothing but those blasted D-rank missions! Just so we have an edge compared to you guys.", Tenten groaned. So that was why she had been so excited about their mission.

"Heh, we'll see about that.", Sasuke said while giving Rock Lee a challenging glare.

"Uchiha-kun, isn't it? Nice to meet you, but I am afraid that you will be outmatched. We have a years worth of training under Gai-sensei already.", Lee commented.

"We'll see how much that is worth soon enough...", Sasuke replied, smiling smuggly at Lee.

The tension between Sasuke and Lee was beginning to stiffle the mood at the table a bit...

Kurenai thought it over… it wouldn't be wrong like that, would it? Giving him something special to encourage and reward him? "I'll… think it over, Naruto." Kurenai said finally as she slid off him.

"Now go to bed Naruto, we don't have all night.", she ordered and Naruto nodded. gathering his clothes, he smiled at her as he slid the door open enough for him to slip through and said "Thanks sensei, you really are the greatest."

Shutting the door, Naruto sighed. When he slipped into his futon, he could hear Kurenai shifting in the room next door, making Naruto grin to himself about the awesome sex they just had. Still, Naruto wondered what lay in the next morning for him before he himself drifted off to sleep.

Naruto felt it odd and a bit out of place the way things were going, his teammates were glaring at him as Tenten snuggled into his arm affectionately, cooing every now and then, with the killer intent of the other two females not far behind.

Shikamaru and Kiba seemed to be talking about if their sensei, whoever he was would get them a C-ranked mission in time for the exams apparently coming up. Naruto knew if anything, Sasuke would push their teacher to get one so they could try for the exam too.

Whenever Sasuke wasn't seeming to be in his own little world, he and Lee were about ready to go at each other right there in the restaraunt. "So, umm… Tenten, how did the mission go?", Naruto asked, making the bun-haired girl smile at him.

"Oh, it was uneventful, Naruto-kun." Tenten said and Lee looked at her. "Tenten-san, how do you call a bandit attack uneventful… true, their youthful fire wasn't like our own, but still it wasn't that dull.", Lee said, jumping up from his place at the table as he told the group all about it.

Apparently the would-be robbers had caught them close to the destination of the team and Tenten had jumped right into the fray. The entire team and the ambassador had watched as Tenten single-handedly carved a path of ruin though them till none remained.

All the graphic details of what Tenten had done to them without any help from the team made Naruto look at the girl questioningly. "What? They were delaying our return and keeping us apart, Naruto-kun.", Tenten said, sniffiling like she was upset at the idea, though Naruto knew convincing acting when he saw it. Besides, the grin on her face wasn't helping to convince him either.

"Hey guys, the food should be ready, right?" Kiba said as they looked at the cooking meat and vegetables, taking his chopsticks up Naruto grinned as he was about to eat the first piece only for it to disappeear before the tips of the utensiles touched his mouth "Hey! What the hell… WHERE DID MY FOOD GO?", Naruto yelled as Shikamaru sighed "I think I know. Come out, Choji!"

Suddenly the decorative plants behind Naruto parted and the… big boned genin poked his head out. "Sorry Shikamaru, I was hungry and thought you wouldn't mind.", Choji grinned and Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, if Naruto can't keep his food, he loses it.", the lazy boy said as Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Well, since we're here... mind if my team joins you guys? They're right outside.", the boy said. Not getting any negative replies and a short call later the rest of the graduating class, Hinata Hyugga and Shino Aburame. "Hey guys, good to see you!", Kiba greeted them loudly, getting a nod from the silent bug user. "H-hello everyone.", Hinata said quietly as she looked over everyone.

They were all here, Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke again… Kiba and Akamaru sharing some steak, Choji and Shikamaru getting to catch up with each other, Naruto with some girl she had seen on her cousins team around his arm… yep the whole gang was… wait, did she just think Naruto with girl from her cousins team on his arm?!

Whipping her head back around so fast it almost snapped, her eyes widened when she saw it was right. "Um… excuse me, but what are you doing miss…?", Hinata asked as her eyes narrowed in on the brunette.

"Tenten, yes I remember you. You're Neji's cousin, Hinata, right?", Tenten asked with a smile before that stretched into a fullblown grin. "Well, if you must know, me and my BOYFRIEND are about to share a meal.", Tenten said, stressing the most important word of all as Hinata gasped. Every one of the rookie nine and Lee looked to see what the normally shy Hyugga would do now.

'She's Naruto-kun's girlfriend? But-but i- I'm...", Hinata thought as she couldn't believe this was happening. Being ever the teaser, Tenten went to push the lavender eyed girl a bit more.

"Naruto-kun...", Tenten called getting his attention from the rest of the group as she had a piece of steak sticking from her mouth "I can't eat all this, can you help me?" Tentens puppy eyes and Narutos ignorance to the crush of Hinata drove him to meet her lips with his own.

Even while Ino and Sakura seemed to be getting aggitated to no end about this themselves, Hinata was torn as the sight of her crush about to lock lips with another girl and it drove her over the edge, thus inner Hinata was born.

'KILL THE BITCH!', was Hinatas only thought as she used her well-honed skills and threw the chopsticks before her like kunai, pinning the meat hanging out of Tentens mouth to the wooden wall behind her.

Looking from their place, Tenten and Naruto saw Hinata giving the meanest glare she had ever done and her murdurous intent joined that of Ino and Sakura.

Naruto suddenly much more nervous tried to back away only to hit Shikamaru who in turn out of surpise kicked Sasuke, resulting in the last Uchiha in Konoha to knock his drink at Lee.

Dodging the cup as it shattered on the wall behind him, Lee yelled out loudly. "UCHIHA YOU CHALLENGE THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE LEAF?! SO BE IT!" Lee cried enthusiastically as he jumped across the table despite the best the rest of the genin could do as a fight broke out.

During the confusion as chair and tables were tossed and cries from the various people in the restaraunt from the customers to the workers filled the air, Naruto felt himself getting dragged through the mess and out the door quickly.

Looking at his savior, he saw it was Tenten who was no worse then she was a moment ago. "Well damn, so much for the meal we were going to have...", Tenten sighed a bit sadly. "Oh well, guess it's a bust, huh Naruto-kun?", Tenten said about to walk away before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um…Tenten-chan, I still have to fulfill my promise, from what you teammate said I'm more then sure you deserve a bit of fun.", he said as the bun-haired girl turned and slowly smiled at him.

"Yeah…! Alright Naruto, let's hurry back to your apartment! I think you deserve a little something, too.", Tenten grinned as she dragged him away from the sounds of the still fighting genin


	23. Chapter 23

They didn't however even make it inside, as they had begun a heated make-out-session right in front of Narutos door. At some time during this, Narutos hand had found its way into Tentens panties and he had begun to finger the girl, making her moan into the kiss. Tenten of course responded in kind and her soft hand began to jerk Narutos cock right here in the hallway.

However, they were interrupted by a soft voice. "Naruto-kun...", it said. They turned around to see a flushed Hinata watching them. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Why, Naruto-kun? Why did you pick her?", she asked.

Hinata was desperate. She had nothing left to lose, she figured. So, she decides to try her hardest now. "I'll do everything you want if you choose me as your girlfriend. Really, everything.", she told him. "Even...", Hinata began and unzipped her jacket. A moment later, her jacket was on the floor, and she had already begun pulling her top off over her head. Before Naruto can even remember to breathe, Hinata stood there, topless safe for her bra and began tucking her fingers under the hem of her pants, intending to get rid of them too.

Naruto was mesmerized by the sight of the stripping Hinata. However, if he didn't make a decision, any decision, fast, she would be there, in front of him, stark naked. And then, he would have a hard time controlling himself.

Before Hinata had even begun taking her pants off, Tenten's voice cut through the air. "You don't have what it takes to be his girlfriend, moron." Hinata looked on in shock as Tenten dropped to her knees and pulled down Naruto's pants.

"See this?" she asked, gesturing at Naruto's iron hard cock. "This is his cock. It's one of the most important things in the world to me. I love to stroke it..." she accentuated her point by giving it a hard stroke. "I love to rub it." Again, she rubbed it a bit.

As Tenten went on about how great his cock was, she continued demonstrating every single thing she loved doing to it. She finished it off with "And you, you'd have no idea what to do with it if you had the chance." Tenten grinned, before turning away from the shocked, half-naked Hinata, and shoving Naruto's cock down her throat, his happy groan music to her ears.

She was so involved in the blowjob that she was giving that she almost missed what Hinata's response was.

"I can learn... will you teach me?"

Moving her mouth from Narutos cock a moment, but not stopping in her rubbing of it Tenten gave a look to Hinata that told her she doubted it. But then said bun haired girl looked at Naruto and asked "What do you think Naruto-kun? "

"Eh? Me?", Naruto asked surprised, as Tenten nodded. "I don't mind you having more then one girlfriend, honestly I would be more surprised if you didn't-". Tenten admitted red-faced as she stared at him. "You're so nice, caring and sweet, oh and this cock!" ,Tenten moaned as she moved her mouth and gave it a lick sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Mmmm, I think its safe to say we're not the only ones who will be fighting over this.", Tenten said knowingly. Naruto laughed a bit in his mind. 'If she only knew about Ino-chan, Sakura-chen, Kurenai-sensei and Ayame-chan...', Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was shifting half nervous under his look, half from excitement she couldn't help but get a little hot from seeing Naruto being treated such a way.

"Um…its not exactly what I imagined it would be like" Hinata admitted as she stood her ground " but I wont be left out…I'll share Naruto-kun if I have to…just being a part of him is enough to make me happy" Hinata said determinedly.

"Hinata.", Naruto said , having never seen her so dead set on something 'til now. A moment of quiet thought later Naruto smiled as he reached out and looked to the hopeful Hyuuga before him. "Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked smiling at her in a way that made her heart do flips. "Will you be my girlfriend like Tenten-chan is?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes, it wasn't anything like she ahd dreamed for her and Naruto, but still he was asking her something she never thought would happen.

"Yes!", Hinata yelled as she quickly ran to them and into his arms, holding him tightly "I will Naruto-kun! I promsie I'll make you happy!", Hinata promised and Naruto grinned, wondering to himself how it ever came to this.

Hinata was so absorbed in holding Naruto she almost didn't realize until it had already happened that Tenten was pulling her pants down. "T-Tenten!?" Hinata cried out of surprise. "What? We're his girlfriends, so we should feel comfortable doing this right?", the weapon mistress beamed as she yanked the pants off and gave a low whistle as she saw the surprsingly daring underwear Hinata was wearing that day, more so how wet she already was seeing her juices running down her quivering legs.

"N-No I don't think…", Hinata began as before being silenced by Tenten. "Having second thoughts, Hinata-chan? Naruto has to be shared and we need to get closer so we don't make him sad about us fighting over him.", Tenten said, smirking as she pulled Hinata closer when she stood up.

"Well..if…if its for Naruto-kun…I'll do it!", Hinata decided after a moment of doubt passed her mind but her new innerself was shouting for her to ' Show the bimbo the Hyuuga way! Naruto won't need her when we're done with him!'

Tenten unknowing the thoughts the shy Hyugga's unconcious thoughts smiled and said "Good girl.", before locking lips with her.

Naruto gawked at the sight of Tenten sharing a kiss with Hinata, moaning as she did so and Hinata after a moments trying to get away melted on the spot, as she closed her eyes, her own quiet whimpers joining the sounds.

'Damn! When did this become my life?', Naruto thought in shock as Tenten and Hinata broke the kiss, looking at him with lustful looks. "Naruto-kun, it's ime to show Hinata what it means to be your girlfriend.", Tenten said hotly as she pressed herself into one side of him and Hinata did the same on his other.

"Yes... please teach me, Na-ru-to-kun.", Hinata said in a breathy moan that made Naruto's skin crawl in excitement. How Hinata had managed to do such a erotic voice so soon considering her shyness made Naruto wonder.

"Well then I guess I better fullfill my promise to you both and be the best boyfriend I can be right now huh?", Naruto grinned as they rushed into his apartment, the door slamming shut behind them.

Nearly instantly after the door had fallen shut, Tenten had finished ripping off Hinatas clothes, who strangely allowed it to happen, even helped Tenten with it. As Hinata stood there, naked, Tenten also stripped before Naruto could say 'Wow!'.

Just before he couldn't believe it got any better, Tenten stepped up behind Hinata and reached around the younger girl. "Look at her, a year younger than me but her tits are still bigger than mine...", Tenten said enviously as she began to grope Hinata.

Much to his astonishment, Tenten began to play with Hinatas nipples, eliciting small moans from the normally shy girl. Still, Tentens gaze was fixed at Narutos crotch, his cock still sticking out of his pants proudly. "Watch it closely, Hinata-chan. This is soon going to fuck both of us. It's gonna be so deep inside our bodies and it's gonna feel soooo good.", she told her.

Hinata only moaned lowly at the notion. More and more of her shy facade was breaking away by the second, as she gave in more and more of her lust to Naruto, now knowing that she could. "Do you want it?", Tenten asked her.

The answer was clear. "Oh yes... oh yes please.", Hinata moaned, shivering as she said so. Naruto could now clearly see her love juices run down her leg. He didn't even have to make sure she was wet and ready, she obviously already was.

"Well, so do I.", Tenten admitted and stopped fondling Hinata. As if conversing with their minds, both girls got on the bed and turned around, presenting their shapely backsides to Naruto.

Now, Naruto had a difficult decision to make... should he first give Tenten the reward he had promised her before their respective missions or should he first pick Hinata's cherry? Both were pretty exciting choices, but he still couldn't figure it out, even as they wiggled their asses invitingly into his direction.

Naruto decided his next action after a moment of thought as he quickly got up behind Tenten and smiled at Hinata. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I promised Tenten-chan this before and you know I always keep my promises.", Naruto explained.

And although a bit disappointed Naruto wasn't going to do her first, Hinata smiled nonetheless knowing how he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do that. "It's alright Naruto-kun I've waited this long I can wait a bit longer", Hinata said before gasping loudly as Narutos fingers traced her lips.

"I never said you weren't going to get anything Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan's just getting fucked first.", Naruto grinned foxily as Hinata moaned in a whimper as he toyed with her sex. Tenten herself was so hot at this moment, not just by being with Naruto but the Hyuuga heiress was driving her sex into overdrive.

"Naruto-kun! Hurry! Stick it in me please!", Tenten cried in want as she shook her hips a bit to entice her boyfriend do just that. Naruto smiled at her and lined his cock up with Tentens pussy and placed a hand on her hip before saying "Patience, Tenten-chan, I haven't forgotten you. Here comes your reward", Naruto smiled as he slowly slipped his cock past her lips the same moment he allowed his fingers to enter Hinata.

Both girls moaned as Naruto began pleasing them and while Tenten was vocal for the sensations she had missed for a few days, Hinata was louder. Naruto was surprised at the pitches she was making as she started to rock her body to meet his fingers... So far Hinata was the wettest girl he had ever seen and one of the loudest too.

'If she's like this now, I wonder what she's going to be like when I really fuck her.' Naruto grinned as both girls created of chorus of gasps, moans, and begging.

"Oh Naruto-kun!", Tenten gasped as her body felt like it was on fire, turning her head slightly, the gasping brunette saw the look of pure joy on Hinatas face a slight blush graceing it as she raised her hips more with each thrust of Narutos fingers that entered her soaking cunt.

Both girls gripped the bedsheets tightly as Naruto kept playing with their bodies. Narutos hard thusts into Tenten was driving her crazy with how full she was feeling. Tentens pussy had several small climaxes as Naruto continued to pound her hard.

Naruto seemed to know just what to do to keep Tenten on edge from her biggest climax of the night but as Naruto sped his thrusts up and hiscock twitched inside of her she knew Naruto was getting close himself.

"Yes! Cum in me Naruto-kun!", Tenten cried happily as she feel him growing close. "Fill me up again and again!", Tenten screamed at the same time as Hinata lost it she did, both girls screaming out as they climaxed hard and Naruto filled Tentens waiting cunt full of his hot cum.

" Oh Naruto-kun!", Tenten sighed happily as she slowly came down from her orgasm and breathed heavily, feeling Naruto's hard cock still in her hole.

Tenten giggled a bit and shook her ass to feel it move around in her a moment before pulling from him, as his cock gve a small pop as it finally left her cunt.

"Hmmm, now, Naruto-kun, I think it's time Hinata-chan gets what you just gave me.", Tenten said as she turned over to see Hinata was laying on her side, breathing heavily from her Naruto-induced orgasm.

"Yes… please, Naruto-kun.", Hinata said quietly as she turned over and laid on her back, sweat dripped from her body, never having cum that hard even when she dared try to do it herself. Spreading her legs she looked right at Naruto as she presented herself. "Please make me a woman, make me your woman!", Hinata begged as Naruto smiled and leaned over her.

"Shhh, I will, Hinata-chan.", Naruto promised as Hinata smiled brightly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Hinata whispered as he lined his cock up with her virginal hole "Please Naruto put it in me, I want to feel you in me!", Hinata begged. Naruto nodded.

And as his cock just barely touched her lips he asked "Hinata-chan, you want it fast or slow the first time?". He wanted to make sure she got exactly what she wanted.

"Naruto-kun please! Give it to me fast! I don't care if there's pain, I want you inside of me!", Hinata pleaded in her moment's decision.

Naruto nodded as he placed the tip of his cock against her cunt again and this time pressed it hard against her. Hinata was so wet, Naruto's cock slid fully inside her in one thrust.

Hinata siezed up as her breath caught in her chest grabbing Naruto tightly in her body, her legs moved involuntarily as she wrapped herself around him, keeping him deep as he was after taking her cherry.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked concerned as Hinata slowly got used to the sensation and her pain disappeared. Looking up at him Hinata slowly started rocking her body underneath him, making his cock inch in and out of her wet pussy.

Seeing she was trying to get him in deeper and was over the slight pain, Naruto started to rock back to meet Hinatas attempts to fuck, resulting in the lavender eyed girl starting to moan and gasp out loud as he crush and now boyfriend filled her cunt with his cock for the first time.

Naruto watched the erotic looks Hinata made as he fucked her, unable to resist putting his mouth over one of her hard nipples and sucking on it, making Hinata wail in pleasure.

"Yes Naruto-Kun! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fill my cunt with cum like you did with Tenten-chan!", Hinata yelled as the pleasure grew tenfold for her, Naruto was shocked slightly to hear the quiet girl screaming such lewd things even as he fulfilled her needfilled words to the best he could.

Naruto started thrusting his cock as fast as he thought Hinata could take, his mouth attaching itself to one of her hard nipples. Naruto felt as Hinata's hands grabbed all over his back and head as he hit deep within her body on each and every thrust.

Looking at her Naruto saw something in Hinatas eyes like he had in Tentens not moments ago, he saw such love in her eyes as he mouth hung open moaning and begging as she screamed, for once Naruto was glad he lived in a mostly unused apartment and had no neighbors to hear the screams of passion in his apartment.

Hinata's no longer virgin cunt gripped Narutos cock like a vice as her moans and gasps filled the room, hearing another voice Naruto looked over to see TenTen rubbing her pussy as she watched Naruto fuck his other girlfriend for the first time.

"Gawd, that's so hot Naruto-kun. Fuck her, fuck her tight cunt as good as you did mine!", Tenten said breathlessly as one hand groped a breast, the other fingering her cum dripping cunt harder with each moment Naruto's cock into the Hyuuga heiresses pussy.

Naruto couldn't help but let a full blown grin cover his face for a moment as he saw what was happening around him, before groaning as Hinata's cunt grabbed his cock even harder than before milking his dick with all its strength.

"Naruto-kun that's amazing! I'm going to cum Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum right on your big hard cock as you fuck my tight little cunt!". Hinatas scream would have woken the dead if it was any louder.

And shortly thereafter Hinata did just that, screaming her lungs out as she came harder then she had ever felt before, she screamed out Narutos name as he couldn't take anymore either and Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise as she felt Naruto filling her sex full of his hot cum.

Tenten, after seeing it happen, groaned as she gave herself another orgasm from the hot show before her.

Collapsing to the side of his lavender eyed girlfriend Naruto looked over after his breathing came down to normal levels to see Hinata smiling at him and slowly inching herself to him. "Naruto-kun…thank you so much, it was everything I thought it would be.", Hinata said quietly as she laid next to him, snuggling up to his chest.

"Mmm, I'll say...", Tenten said as she crawled over till she was laying on the other side of Narutos chest. "So warm. I think I'll stay here a bit...", Tenten yawned as all the activity caught up with her, Hinata doing the same since she had just had her cherry taken and her body wasn't yet used to such activity.

Naruto nodded himself and lazily brought the covers to the bed up, covering him and his two naked girlfriends. Hinata and Tenten were the first to nod off as Naruto rubbed their backs, he himself deep in thought as sleep began to claim him, the last thought in his head was the wonder of would happen to him next.


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto woke up to find both girls still sleeping tightly. He grinned, wondering if maybe he had been too demanding with them yesterday as they were still resting. He was tempted to wake them to see what they had in mind for today, but a quick check of the watch dashed all hopes of that... he had to run now to catch his team.

He refreshed himself as quickly as he could, ate a minimal breakfast (one cup ramen, to be exact) and kissed them both softly. Both stirred at the kiss, but sadly, Naruto could not wait for them to fully wake up. He had to go...

Just as he was racing down the street, he caught the site of a familiar female clad in purple clothes. Yamanaka Ino. Naruto wondered... if she was on the way as well, she shouldn't be here. She would've been doing a detour to go down this street towards the Hokage Tower... Had she been waiting for him here?

"H-Hey there, Ino-chan. How are you doing?", he greeted his teammate.

Ino meanwhile didn't even look at Naruto as he answered. "Surprisingly well... after Sasuke-kun and that Lee guy were done with demolishing the restaurant, we were stuck with paying for the damages. And you should pay up as well, you're partly responsible for it.", she told him.

Naruto remembered. Yup, thanks to Tenten, he had escaped the mayhem before it got totally out of control. "Hehehe, my bad...", he said, rubbing his head apolegetically.

"Still, you and Tenten vanished right after the fight broke loose... how strange.", Ino commented and turned to Naruto.

Naruto froze. Ino had a very cold glare on her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed at him. It was that sort of glare a woman wears when she wants to tell you "If you lie now, you will DIE!", and thus, a sense of dread washed over Naruto. He was definitely intimidated by Ino's aura now.

"Naruto, I wanna know it now, I wanna hear it from your own mouth. Is that Tenten-girl your girlfriend?", she asked, spite carried within her voice when she spoke the name of the girl that had been overly friendly with Naruto yesterday.

"Yes. Yes, she is.", he answered truthfully.

If that was even possible, Ino's glare became even more narrow. "So you fucked her already, I presume?", she asked boldly.

Naruto was a little shocked at her words. Sure, Hinatas screams yesterday were rather out of character, but what Ino asked him here didn't really sound like her either. Still she had that piercing glare that prevented him from lying. "I did...", he said slowly.

"Then I want to come to your apartment after the mission.", she demanded swiftly.

"Eh?", Naruto asked. Where did that come from all of a sudden?

"I'll return your magazines to you and that's gonna be the end of our training, Naruto.", Ino declared, looking right into Narutos eyes as she said so.

After that, both walked together towards their destination. But they were both silent. Ino was fuming with anger, and Naruto didn't dare to say anything, fearing to incur Ino's wrath if he did so.

Ino seemed pissed. Very pissed, actually. And Naruto had no idea why. Was it because of Tenten? Could it be that she was jealous? No way, he already knew how Ino's jealousy was like... it was the cause for her rivalry with Sakura after all, so he figured if it would be that, she would have declared war on Tenten already. So what was going through Ino's head right now, he wondered...

He couldn't say he was happy with Ino calling their training off like that, but what was he supposed to do about it? Ino was angry, and if pain had taught him anything, it was to never talk back against an angry woman.

Thus, they reached the Hokage Tower. In front of the main entrance, Sakura was waiting, leaning against the wall. She walked towards them to greet them, but she any word was held back as Ino just glared at Sakura, then stormed in inside, leaving them alone. Sakura had a wondrous expression on her face. Like Naruto, she had no clue what had gotten into Ino today...

"What happened to her?", Sakura asked in wonder as she watched Ino stomp down the hallway.

All Naruto could do was shake his head. "No clue... I have absolutely no clue, Sakura-chan...", he responded with a sigh.

A small moment of silence passed where Sakura seemed to gather her courage for the next question. "Naruto, are you still willing to teach me... well, you know... sex?", she asked shyly.

Naruto was surprised. After all, he had expected a more or less similar reaction from Sakura yesterday, but now... "Uhh, yeah, of course...", he answered. Of course he would still help her out, after all, it wasn't like it was unpleasant for him or anything...

Sakura was relieved to hear that. She smiled at his response. "Then, I want to study more. Today, if it's okay with you.", Sakura suggested.

'Finally some good news today, ', Naruto thought. Nodding enthusiastically, he grinned back at Sakura. "Y-yeah, that's totally okay.", he assured her.

"Great. So, let's go inside, alright?", Sakura said and went ahead, with Naruto following her close behind.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto sighed quietly as he worked on the mission Kurenai had been given for them that day: Fixing the wall to a fence.

True enough, he was getting it done and would no doubt be paid for it, but it seemed harder, seeing as whenever he looked at Ino she would give him a short glare before returning to her own job.

It didn't feel the same with the way his blond teammate was ignoring him everytime he tried to get her to talk to him, not to mention Sakura, who was as confused as Naruto was over Ino's attitude today.

Naruto had little doubt that, if Sakura was taking note of Ino's behavior, Kurenai was probably as well.

Finally, Kurenai had moved Sakura to another art of the fence they were working on that Naruto felt safe enough to talk to Ino. "Ino-chan?", Naruto whispered, making the girl growl at him warningly. "I have nothing to say to you Naruto!", Ino whispered back as she kept working.

"But Ino-chan. I don't understand why you are so angry?!", Naruto asked as Ino huffed before looking at him with a glare. "Of course you don't! I wouldn't think you would! Why do you care anyway! You have a girlfriend to keep up with, don't you? don't let ME give you any reason to keep away from her!", Ino growled through her teeth as she turned back around to keep hammering a stubborn nail.

"Ino-chan, I'm asking because I do care why are you so… wait, are you angry about Tenten-chan and me dating?", Naruto asked slowly, unsure if he was right or wrong. Why would Ino be angry about such a thing anyway? It wasn't like she actually liked him more then what she had said in the hotspring anyway.

In response, Ino turned and glared at him like when she first saw him that morning. "Me? Why would I care if you chose some bun-haired girl over me?! You can fuck her for all I care! In fact, fuck you, Naruto!", Ino yelled barely low enough for no one else to hear as she hit the nail so hard it almost shattered the wood. She grabbed her things and stormed off to another part of the wall to work.

'Man, why is Ino-chan so angry all of a sudden?', Naruto thought to himself as he rubed the back of his head. 'This isn't good for the team, let alone me. I better talk to Kurenai-sensei, she knows us better then anyone… and maybe Tenten-chan, too.', Naruto decided as he worked on his part of the wall resumed.

A hour later, Naruto and the team stood before their sensei as she nodded to each of them. "Good work team, now: Ino, Sakura, you two are excused. Naruto, I need to speak to you about something, so hang back, got it?", she instructed as each of her charges nodded affirmatively.

Ino looked to Naruto before saying "I'll be over at nine, to drop what I borrowed off.", she said as she gave one last angry look to him and stomped off, leaving the rest of her team to stare at her. "Well, I'm off too Naruto... I'll see you at five, I guess...", Sakura said before walking off for home herself.

Kurenai shook her head a bit as she looked at him. "Come on Naruto, follow me.", Kurenai ordered as Naruto followed after her, quickly falling in beside her. The two walked silently, not a word passing between them as the walked to Kurenai's apartment.

After they walked into the cozy looking living room and Kurenai shut the door, Naruto turned to his teacher and said "Um… Kurenai-sensei there's something I have to talk to you about.", Naruto said, sounding a bit serious as his teacher stared at him. "Tenten-chan from Gai-sensei's team told us the Chunin exam is coming up soon, are you going to put us in it?", Naruto asked.

Kurenai shrugged before saying "I have to admit Naruto, I have mixed feelings about that. You guys have been suprisingly well in working together, but to be honest todays work between you and Ino was less then encouraging.", Kurenai said honestly, making Naruto nod.

"That's the other thing I want to talk to you about, Kurenai-sensei. I think Ino-chan's angry with me.", Naruto told his teacher, who raised an eye at that. "Naruto, why would Ino be mad with you? I have never seen you do anything to make them angry or upset on purpose, by most standards, you're a real gentlemen,", Kurenai commented.

Naruto felt he had to come clean with Kurenai here. "It might be because me and Tenten-chan started dating, Ino-chan found out and started getting colder since last night when I said something along those lines.". Naruto looked at his Teacher questioningly. She had to know what was going on, after all, she was a girl, no, a woman too. "What's going on, sensei?", Naruto asked as Kurenai gave him a thoughtful look.

Kurenai sighed. She saw how much faith Naruto was putting in her now to figure out Ino's feelings. She was touched too that he was so considerate about the girls feelings as well, but there was only so little to do. "Well, I am not too sure about Ino's feelings. You can probably tell me more about this, can't you?", she asked him.

'Crap!', Naruto thought. There was no way he could tell his teacher (who he had already fucked on more than one occasion, that he was fucking two other girls and was getting close to doing that with both of his teammates... was there? Naruto decided to try and tell Kurenai a little white lie. "I-I don't know what you mean, Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto tried to talk his way out of the question.

Still, Kurenai was persistent. "For one, I know a lot about you guys, but not everything. Then, Ino wouldn't have a reason to be mad at you from what I see. Or would she?", she reasoned. But that exactly was the question that plagued Naruto. "Tell me what that all 'I'll see you later'-talk from both Sakura and Ino was about, Naruto.", Kurenai asked.

Naruto started to sweat. So she had heard all that. Now, he figured it made no sense to keep on hiding the truth from Kurenai. So, Naruto told her everything. How he had agreed to 'teach' first Ino and later Sakura. How he had come to his relationship with Tenten and how Hinata joined in later... he told her everything that had happened since the day he had become a Genin.

Naruto looked at Kurenai after he had spilled the beans, expecting any reaction. Strangely though, she just looked at him for a few moments with a blank expression. Then, she laughed out. "W-W-What's wrong, Kurenai-sensei? This is not funny!", he protested while Kurenai went into a full-blown laughing fit.

Eventually, Kurenai finally calmed down a little (she still kept on giggling though), she came around to answer Narutos question. "Yes... yes, it is... you are a real little player, aren't you?", she stated teasingly. Then, she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure, with modest success. "I must say, I haven't really expected this, but now I gotta say, it's not a real surprise.", his sensei admitted.

Kurenai looked at Naruto, a certain amusement still present in her eyes. "So, you have quite a following already... Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura...", she listed them. The woman whistled in admiration. "A nice eye you got there, too. I can really tell you, they will all be beauties in the future. And they're all your age, too.", Kurenai said.

But something was odd with the mood right now... was Kurenai seeming depressed? Naruto was a little slow when it came to this, but even he could tell that something bothered her. "What are you getting at, Kurenai-sensei?", he asked her.

"I'm just thinking that you really should look for girls your own age instead of being hung up on your teacher. So, I'm glad, you know?", she told him and put on a more or less fake smile, one that Naruto could see right through.

"Don't say that, Kurenai-sensei! I think you're really pretty! I don't care if you're older or my teacher, you're still really sexy!", Naruto protested.

Kurenais fake smile disappeard for a moment to be replaced by an expression of wonder, but then, the smile returned, but this time real and warm. "You really know how to talk to me, huh? Thank you, Naruto...", she said and gave him a kiss on his forehead, a sign of her appreciation of Naruto.

Naruto also liked the gesture, but the problem remained. "So, what should I do about Ino-chan?", he asked again.

This time though, Kurenai smiled. "Don't you worry about her... you go and have your fun with Sakura-chan, and I will call her here for a little talk before she comes over to you. I think I have a pretty good idea of what is going through her head right now, so just leave it to me!", she told him confidently.

"Alright, thanks a bunch, Kurenai-sensei! You're the best!", he exclaimed, jumping up and down. He was certain, if Kurenai-sensei handled things, it would turn out alright.

"Don't mention it. Now go, you wouldn't want to keep Sakura-chan waiting!", she said with a smile.

With that, Naruto said his goodbyes to his teacher and took off to get home before Sakura would be there. He was anxious how this day would turn out, but with a little bit of luck, it would turn out right.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him. True, he had some time left to meet Sakura at his place, but he wanted to clean up a bit from the previous nights activity and girlfriend free for Sakura's lessons today.

Upon opening the door to his apartment Naruto stared for a good few minutes… it was clean.

Not to say it had been a dump before now but there were signs it was a guys apartment, now all the empty ramen cups were in the garbage, all of his cloths were either put away or drying off, and his bed was already made and the sheets from the previous night replaced with a fresh set.

Looking around, Naruto found a note on the top of his kitchen table and picked it up, reading the short note left for him.

( Naruto-kun ,

We woke up and saw you weren't here, guessed you had to leave early for your team mission today we saw that your room was cleaned up and hope you think we did alright cleaning it for you, our teams will be busy today, hope we see you soon, boyfriend. 3

Tenten and Hinata)

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when he saw they ended the note with lip stick kiss marks on the sheet. "Well, that was nice of them. Next time I see them I better thank them!", Naruto grinned as he put the note away in a safe place. Deciding to pass the time, Naruto got a couple cups of ramen out and started making a few of the instant foodstuffs.

About the time of his fourth with two more to go Naruto heard a knock at his door and yelled for whomever to come in. Naruto smiled as soon as his pink-haired teammate walked in the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Glad to see you made it! Want a bite to eat before we start? It's fresh.", Naruto beamed as he slurped down another chopsticks worth of noodles. Finishing the cup, he tossed it into the garbage and started on the second from the last.

"No thanks Naruto, I'm not…", Sakura started only for her stomach to loudly disagree with her. Naruto stared at her as she blushed and mumbled "Well okay… maybe one.". Joining her teammate at the table, Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Sakura-chan, why are you hungry? Didn't you eat lunch before coming here?", Naruto questioned as Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm dieting so Sasuke-kun finds me more attractive.", Sakura replied, making Naruto look at her questioningly.

"Sakura-chan, why would you diet? You look fine, you don't need to lose any weight!", Naruto said. He finished his last cup of ramen in record time and dumped it in the trash with the rest of them.

"Thanks for the compliment Naruto, but I think I know a bit more about what Sasuke-kun likes in girls then you do.", Sakura said with a tint to her face as she finished her own meal and tossed the empty cup out.

"Well Sakura–chan let's get started then!", Naruto exlaimed as they walked into the bedroom. Sakura looked around, noticing the state his apartment was in only now.

"Naruto, did you clean this place?", Sakura asked sounding surprised as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe. Yeah, kinda. Anyway, let's see... what we can do today?", Naruto asked, diverting his teammates question from his apartment.

Sakura smiled as she sat on Narutos bed. "Well... I enjoyed what we did last time a lot, Naruto.", Sakura admitted as Naruto nodded before he saw Sakura pulling her shirt off and her bare chest greeted him as she smiled. "And one thing I definitely need to work on is pleasing guys, like how we ended it last time." Sakura growled out in a way that made Narutos rapidly hardening cock twitch.

"And maybe… something else if you're good" Sakura teased as she sucked one of her fingers grinning as Naruto eagerly nodded his head.

Sakura smiled as she motioned for him to sit next to her as she patted his bed. Naruto smirked as he walked over to join her, knowing that Sakura definitely knew what she wanted to do today and let her call the shots for this session.

While Naruto was eager to get going, his teammate surprised him again. "Let's try out this 69-position!", Sakura suggested, and Naruto readily agreed. Like this, they could pleasure each other perfectly. Thus, Naruto laid down on the bed while Sakura climbed on top of him.

Instantly, Narutos nose was filled with the smell of Sakuras arousal, and it was a smell he could easily get addicted to. He couldn't control himself much longer like that, and as soon as Sakuras pussy was in reach, he reached out with his hands and pulled her down onto his face and immediately began to lap away at Sakuras womanhood.

At the same time, Sakura gave the head of Naruto's cock a little lick, then one more and another one. Soon, she began to passionately lick Narutos whole length, trying to pretend it was Sasuke's cock she was licking there. Then, she opened her mouth and suckled away at the throbbing penis.

Everytime Narutos tongue slid deep inside Sakuras slit, he was rewarded with a moan of Sakuras that made his cock vibrate nicely inside her mouth. Also, Sakura increased her efforts on his penis, causing Naruto to also lick more fervently. Like this, it didn't take the two teammates long to get each other to climax. Naruto lapped up the juices that spilled out of Sakura greedily, while Sakura now tried to swallow all of Narutos cum, a task in which she partially suceeded.

Both were left panting, Sakura on top of Naruto still. "That was nice, Naruto-kun.", Sakura commented.

"Yup, totally agreed.", was all that Naruto could say before he moaned as Sakura licked off the last bits of his cum from his dick. Then, they parted and both sat on the bed.

Naruto knew by now that Sakura was likely going to keep on practicing, and he was alright with that. But he also noticed how Sakura still stared intently at his dick. Just before it got a bit uncomfortable, she finally spoke up. "Say, that thing is supposed to go inside me while I'm doing it with Sasuke-kun, right?", she asked, pointing to Narutos still very erect penis.

"Uh, yeah, that's right.", Naruto confirmed her suspicions regarding sex.

"Still, I wanna save myself for Sasuke-kun, but...", she began to fidget after saying this.

Naruto of course was curious as to what Sakura had in mind. "But what, Sakura-chan?", he pressed on.

"I still wanna practice...", she admitted.

Naruto figured she meant sex, but as she had said, if she wanted to save herself, there was no way to actually practise this, was there? "So what do you suggest?", he asked.

Again, Sakura's face flushed. "Well... I heard you can use that other hole... down there... too...", she suggested shyly. When she saw that Naruto looked at her with wide eyes that told her he had no clue what she was talking about. So, she pointed to her ass, blushing as she did so. Naruto tilted his head to the side in wonder... what was she getting at?

Finally, Sakura's frustration made her snap out in frustration at his stupidity. "Geez, do you want me to spell it out for you? I want you to fuck my ass!", she yelled at him, only to clamp her mouth shut once the last word has left her mouth. 'Oh no, I can't believe I really just said that!', she thought, although her inner self cheered her on. Her face was now far redder than the dress she usually wore...

But at least it had been enough to penetrate Naruto's thick skull. Narutos eyes widened even more in realization. And his dick got so hard he feared it would burst soon...

Still, Sakura was waiting for his response, and got more and more uncomfortable as she waited for his reply. She had to break this awkward silence somehow. "So, I thought that... maybe... we could... try that too?", she asked him, getting unsure of this plan herself.

"O-O-Of course we can, Sakura-chan! I'd like that!", he answered quickly with an enthusiastic nod.

"G-good, so... umm, be gentle, Naruto.", she asked of him as she turned around to present her nice ass to him. He could tell her pussy was overflowing in anticipation of what was to come, but now, his gaze was drawn to the little, puckered hole between her buttcheeks.

Naruto reached out and put his hands on Sakuras ass. She trembled at his touch, and he understood that she was really nervous about this. So, he needed to think of a way to make her relax a bit more. Plus, he read somewhere that like this, he couldn't stick his dick inside her ass without hurting them both.

So, he brought his head closer to her hole and stuck his tongue out. As soon as it touched Sakuras anus, she jumped in surprise. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing? S-Stop it! That's d-dirty!", she shrieked, trying to instinctively squirm away from Naruto.

But he gently yet firmly held onto her butt and did not let her flee his touch. "Not at all. I think it's perfect, Sakura-chan. Besides, it's got to be lubricated, else I'll end up hurting you.", he reasoned, trying to calm her down with those words.

"O-Okay then...", Sakura said hesitantly and relaxed a little, or at least tried to. She appreciated Narutos concern for her, but still, the alien sensation felt too odd for her to get used to.

Or at least that was what she thought. Soon, Narutos tongue again began to feel good. Really good. Sakura's body stopped squirming and offered no resistance to Naruto anymore, while her small yelps of surprise whenever he hit a new spot had begun to sound more like low moans.

Of course, Naruto couldn't help but notice it. "You sound like you like it already, Sakura-chan.", he commented with a smile.

Sakura tensed up suddenly again. She looked over her shoulder back at Naruto, and he could see her face was as red as a tomato, again. "Sh-Shut up!", she barked, which had not much of an impact on Naruto. In the contrary, he only grinned wider, but still resumed licking Sakuras butt lovingly.

While most of Naruto's attention was of course focused on Sakura-chan and her shapely ass, a small part of him still wondered how Kurenai was doing while talking to Ino-chan. He knew, he had to trust her on this, but he was still rather curious.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei.", Ino muttered as she took the drink from her teacher. Ino had been collecting all the things she had borrowed from Naruto and putting them in a bag at the time her teacher had visited her house, saying she needed to talk to her about something important.

Ino was thankful she had hidden the things back under her bed before they had left to her apartment. The short walk was not giving much time for them to speak, but then again, Ino wasn't in the mood for much conversation since her mind was full of not so nice thoughts of her blond teammate.

"Ino, I brought you here to talk to you about today's mission, more specifically the interaction of you and Naruto.", Kurenai said cutting right to the point. It seemed even the mention of his name was making Ino angry as Kurenai noticed her eyes harden a bit. "I have nothing to say about that stupid baka!", Ino growled.

Sighing a bit, Kurenai smiled none the less, amused how her students attitude had changed so much since she first got her team. "Ino, Naruto and I had a good talk before I came to get you. He told me all about his relationship with Tenten. I guess you're a little jealous, aren't you? That she got him first, I mean." Kurenai couldn't help but laugh a bit as Ino gawked at her.

"Me?! Why would I be jealous of that bun-haired tart!?", Ino shouted as she sipped her drink. "Well, I can think of a few reasons...", Kurenai replied as she watched her student. "For example, you have been around him longer and she just met him on the mission we had at the store.", Kurenai said. Ino only huffed.

"Two, you've gotten to know Naruto better and see him for more then what you thought he was.". Ino listened half-heartedly as her sensei kept hitting the nail on the head and driving her to be a bit sadder about the whole thing. She had been feeling differently towards Naruto as of late, even so much as to start comparing him to other guys she knew and no matter what he seemed to come out on top.

"And three, those lessons he was giving you made you have a physical connection.". Kurenai watched as Ino spit all of her drink she had in her mouth out in surprise. Her face turned crimson as she yelled at her teacher "How do you know about that!?". Kurenai smiled despite the volume her student had used.

"Ino, you will calm down and listen to everything I have to say before speaking, understand?", Kurenai said warningly. Ino sighed in defeat and sat down for whatever her teacher had in store for her.

Surprising to Ino, Kurenai went into detail about how Naruto and her had talked about the way she had been acting to him, how she had got him to spill the beans on his relationship with her and the other girls he had been with, while wisely leaving out just how her own relationship to Naruto was.

"I'm going to kill him!", Ino yelled as Kurenai finished speaking and tried to break for the door. But Kurenai, grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her, stopped that plan cold.

"Ino we're not done here, and we're going to stay here 'till you get it.", Kurenai said as Ino vainly fought to get loose but failed. "Kurenai-sensei let me go!", she pleaded, still angry though.

"No, Ino. Besides, there is something very important you're going to do for me.", she said, making her blonde student turn to face her. "I want you to tell me exactly what you feel for Naruto. I know the truth and I'm sure you do as well.", she requested, only making Ino growl. "Yeah! He's a no-good lying, two-timing Baka!", Ino yelled, making Kurenai shake her head.

"Ino, Naruto never lied to you. He told you the truth about Tenten, didn't he? And he wasn't two-timing you since your weren't together then, as I remember you were 'only practicing'.", Kurenai stated, raising an eye as her student shuffled before her, clearly upset.

"But-but I thought he liked me! I thought he cared! And just as I'm starting to like him he…", Ino said before covering her mouth at the words she let slip making Kurenai smile. "Aahh, there's what I was waiting for. Ino, you have to be more honest with Naruto, he is a guy after all. But also, you need to be honest with yourself!", Kurenai grinned.

Ino didn't seem as enthusiastic as her teacher was as she said sulked a bit. "Well, I'm too late anyway... Naruto is already taken and I can't get him.", Ino said before Kurenai patted her on the back.

"Ino, weren't you listening to me? Tenten AND Hinata decided to be his girlfriends, who says you can't be number three.? Or better yet, show them why Ino Yamanaka is number one!", Kurenai encouraged her.

It worked, because suddenly, Ino got a look of realization on her face. "Yeah… Yeah! He's MY teammate, damn it!", Ino said as her usual fire returned with gusto and her inner self was telling her to take no prisoners for Naruto's affection. Just then, a thought came to her mind. "Um… Kurenai-sensei, do you think Naruto will… you know… still like me after all I did?"

Smilingly, Kurenai replied "Ino, you know how forgiving Naruto is, now get going, I have to do some preparing if I'm going to enter you into the chunnin exams.". Kurenai smiled and Ino nodded.

"Um… Kurenai-sensei, about what me and Naruto did...", Ino said nervously as Kurenai waved her off. "It stays between us, Ino.". Giving a grateful smile, the blond ran out the door back to her house to plan how to get Naruto and catch up on her study material.

Sighing a bit in relief, Kurenai couldn't help but grin. "Naruto you owe me one good back rub!", Kurenai said before a blush graced her face. She could still vividly remember how the last one he gave her ended. But he probably wouldn't get around to do it with her, so she shut the door to her apartment to start the papers necessary to enter her team.

Meanwhile….

Unaware of the events on the other side of the city, Naruto solely focused on preparing Sakura for her very first time to have a mans penis slide into her. Not her pussy, unfortunately, but Naruto was content with her shapely butt.

He was still getting lost in the moans Sakura was by now letting out as Naruto licked her forbidden hole, the tight entrance now glistening with his saliva. So, he decided to step it up a little bit. To loosen her up a little bit, Naruto began to prod the tight hole with his index finger. Instantly, he felt how Sakura clenched up at the intruding digit.

Naruto sighed. Like this, it wouldn't work out. "Try and relax a bit, Sakura-chan. I won't hurt you, I promise.", he told her in a warm voice that would hopefully have the desire effect.

Although her voice trembled, his teammate answered. "O-Okay...", Sakura said. She was by now fully trusting Naruto, so she did her best to comply.

Naruto indeed found that, even though she still clenched up now and then, she was doing her best to accept the invading finger. Naruto tried and suceeded in slowly, very slowly, inserting his finger into Sakuras ass. It was only bit by bit and he stopped whenever she involuntarily clenched up too much, but eventually, he had his whole finger inside of Sakura.

Still, he knew that Sakura would be in trouble if she didn't manage to fully relax. "You gotta relax more, Sakura-chan, else my dick won't be going to fit at all later on...", he told her truthfully.

"L-Later on? So you're telling me... this isn't...?", Sakura gasped in disbelief. Apparently she had mistaken Narutos finger for his penis. She turned around and Naruto saw her eyes were wide open. "

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the pinkette tenderly. Hesitant at first, Sakura responded to the kiss, all the while Narutos finger was still inside of Sakura. There, he felt how her sphincter relaxed the more they kissed. Evidently, Sakura relaxed like this when they kissed.

He figured that it could work like this. So, he raised his hips and withdrew his finger, only to replace it with the tip of his dick that now began prodding on Sakuras backdoor. He actually did manage to slowly and carefully slide the tip of it into Sakura, before she had fully realized that now his big cock was demanding entry to her ass and consequently began to clench up.

"It's so big... b-be gentle, alright?", Sakura asked of him, her voice fearful and anxious. She knew she was doing this for Sasuke, but she was justifiably scared of what would happen. But, she tried to have some more faith in Naruto here...

His urges however screamed at him to finally ram himself fully inside this heavenly tight hole he was about to enter. They way it clenched onto him, almost massaging the head of his dick... he could hardly wait to have that feeling on his whole dick.

Naruto smiled at Sakura. truthfully he himself was a bit nervous of screwing up somehow and having his pink haired teammate dislike him and want to stop their training like Ino had that morning. With that in mind Naruto whispered to Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll go slow.", Naruto soothed and his teammate nodded a bit, her shaking body relaxing a bit at his words as he slowly eased himself into her, an inch disappearing into her ass at a time.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Narutos cock slowly entered her ass. Her hands unconsciously gripped the bed beneath her as she felt her hole stretch to accommodate Naruto's dick. 'It's …so big…so big!', was the only thought running through her head at the moment.

Naruto could feel Sakura's hole squeezing his cock as he entered her almost uncomfortably tight hole. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?", Naruto asked the whimpering and gasping girl. "Is-is it in yet?", Sakura asked in a whisper as Naruto replied "It's halfway in.".

Sakura moaned at his words, only halfway in and she was feeling like this? 'How can it feel like this?', Sakura thought before she felt Naruto's hands reach in front of her and start playing with her breasts. "N-Naruto!", Sakura stuttered out in surprise at his move. Turning her head to look at him, she met him perfectly as he moved his mouth to hers, catching it in a kiss.

Sakura froze at the slight touch to her lips before moaning and her eyes half closing, the feeling of Naruto inside her ass, his kneading her breasts slowly, and now his tongue was in her mouth and playing with hers.

All the pleasure she was feeling helped to relax Sakura enough that Narutos remaining length slid into her ass in one short thrust making her groan as Nauto's hips hit her.

"Naruto!", Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Narutos cock resting in her ass, her hole squeezing his dick as she squirmed a bit in place, getting used to the new feeling of something in it. "Tell me when you're ready, Sakura-chan.", Naruto said as he waited for his pink haired teammate to give him the go ahead to start.

About a minute later, Sakura whispered out "Ok, Naruto.", and Naruto, taking his cue, slowly started to ease his dick from her. Sakura shuddered a bit as Naruto pulled out till only the tip of his dick was left in her and then pushing back in again 'It feels… strange… but I kind of like it.", Sakura thought as Naruto slowly fucked her ass. She could feel her pussy getting wetter as time went on as did her need to feel Naruto's dick in her.

"Naruto! Go faster, a bit faster.", Sakura cried while heavily breathing as sweat poured off her body. "You got it, Sakura-chan!", Naruto grunted as his thrusts picked up speed, the sounds of his body hitting hers and their sounds of sex filled the room.

Naruto was breathing heavily into Sakura's ear as he fucked her like he hadn't any girl before. It felt like Sakura's ass was grabbing his dick in a choke hold and milking it for all its worth.

"How is it, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked between thrusts as his teammate's moans grew. "It's good! It's so good Naruto!", Sakura couldn't help but moan as their bodies hit each other. Sakura's hand wandered a bit as Narutos thrusts made her cunt quiver in pleasure from the way he was fucking her butt.

Naruto noticed as Sakura started moving herself to meet his thrusts as he heard the tell tale sounds of Sakura fingering herself as he fucked her ass harder. Grinning to himself that she was enjoying it so much spurred Naruto on as he started to vary his speed, thrusting fast and hard one moment and making Sakura moan, the next slow and teasing as she begged him.

Naruto could feel the effect of the new sensations on his penis as his instincts finally took over and he started to fuck Sakura's ass with abandon, making his teammate below him scream in the pleasure she was feeling.

"Sakura-chan, I'm getting close." Naruto groaned out between gritted teeth as she fingered herself as fast as Naruto was pounding her. "Oh God! Oh God!", Sakura moaned as she felt herself growing closer too. "More, Naruto! More!", Sakura yelled as she climaxed hard under her blond teammate and threw her head up as he screamed in pleaure.

Naruto grunted in surprise how her ass squeezed his cock as she came; making him lose all control he had left and thrust his dick deep in her as he could before cumming himself.

Sakura gripped the sheets, almost tearing them as Naruto filled her ass with hot cum, Sakura thought it felt weird but at the same time so arousing that it had ended this way.

Slowly the two came down from their sexual high and Naruto's slowly softening cock slipped from her ass.

Laying on the bed the two caught their breath with Sakura being the first to speak "Wow Naruto, that was… better than I thought it would be.", Sakura said, red-faced with her inner self proclaiming that was an understatement. Naruto grinned at her. "Well Sakura-chan, I hoped I helped you out.", Naruto said as she nodded and got up.

"Naruto, I have to use the shower.", Sakura said as she walked into the room and shut the door. Naruto could hear the shower starting to run as he laid back grinning, wondering how the other girls would feel about doing it anal for a minute. Then his thoughts turned to the upcoming Chunnin exam and his teachers talk with Ino again.

About a half hour later the door opened as Sakura walked out and grinned "Well Naruto, I would love to stay but mom wanted me home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow.", she said as she gathered her clothes up and after dressing quickly gave Naruto a peck on the cheek just before she left.

Naruto sighed as he heard the door shut and looking at the clock he didn't have much time left in the day, he might as well get his rest before the team assignment tomorrow. As he rolled the covers over Naruto grinned hoping his future as a possible Chunnin wasn't too far off.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto remembered that Ino was still going to come to his place later on, and he only had little time left. So, he jumped under the shower and cleaned himself up a bit. Not a moment too early, it seemed. Just as he had stepped out of the shower, he heard a knock on the front door.

Figuring it could only be one person, he wrapped a towel around his lower half and opened the door. In fact, it was Yamanaka Ino waiting in front of his apartment.

She jumped a little when he opened the door and stepped out to greet her, clad only in a towel. "H-Hey, Naruto.", she greeted him. Was Ino nervous? It surprised Naruto a bit to see his usually confident teammate fidgeting like this.

"Evening, Ino-chan. You've come to drop off my stuff?", Naruto asked, still not sure if the talk with Kurenai had changed anything.

"A-Actually, if it's okay with you... I'd like to keep it a bit longer.", she requested, but before Naruto could say anything, Ino continued. "Naruto, I'm sorry I was so angry today. When I saw you with that girl, I got so mad for some reason...", Ino apologized for her behaviour.

But Naruto was still clueless. "Why would you get mad about this, Ino-chan?", Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought about it a bit, and Kurenai-sensei helped me realize it... I... I kind of like you, Naruto.", Ino shyly admitted.

"Kind of?", Naruto asked, this time grinning a bit. He wanted to hear Ino say it more clearly than that.

"Geez, alright alright! I like you a lot! And when you said that this Tenten-girl was your girlfriend, I wasn't happy. But I was also confused. I mean, I'm supposed to go after Sasuke-kun, right?", she asked no one in particular. But then, Ino shook her head. "But right now, I don't want Sasuke-kun. I want you.", she admitted to both Naruto and herself. "And I want you to want me, too."

With that, Ino began to slowly strip of her clothes. Naruto could only stand and stare as the blonde vixen began to undress right there in his bedroom. He gaped as slowly, more and more of her flawless skin was exposed. Finally, the Yamanaka girl stood in front of him, completely nude. He could tell by the blush in her face that she was somewhat embarrassed, but didn't seem to mind him watching her that much.

Naruto marvelled at the beauty in front of him. Thinking about it, this was actually the first time he had seen Ino naked, so he savored the sight. Nice, round breasts that would still grow, a small patch of blonde pubic hair above her pussy, and not an ounce of fat anywhere to be seen on her.

Only Inos voice snapped him back up to look into her face. "I will do whatever you want me to, Naruto.", Ino said in a surprisingly submissive tone, giving him a love-filled promise.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know quite what to do. Yet, his dick was again straining against the fabric of the towel, creating a very visible tent. It knew what it wanted to do...

"Ino… come here.", Naruto said as he gave a hand out for her. Putting her hand in his, Ino followed Naruto as he led her back towards the bed. Ino could feel her pussy slowly growing wetter with each moment of Naruto's touch on her body.

Pulling her onto his lap Ino pressed herself against him, the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest making Ino shudder in pleasure as she looked into his eyes and whispered "Naruto-kun".

Looking into her eyes Naruto whispered "Ino-chan.", before the two slowly closed the distance between their faces, their lips locking in a passionate kiss, Ino slowly starting to moan as she felt her tongue against his.

Naruto kept the lip lock even as he explored his blonde teammates body, his hands roaming all over her back and chest, eventually Narutos hands found their way to her ass and tits. Kneading and rubbing both of them made the Yamanaka's heat rise quickly as she started to grind her sex against his towel covered cock.

"AH! Naruto-kun.", Ino gasped as they broke for air, Naruto trailing kisses all the way down her body. "Oh god, Naruto-kun! I'm so hot!", Ino sighed in pleasure as he licked and slowly sucked on her breast. "Can you feel how hot I am, Naruto-kun?", Ino asked moving more over him as her breath grew heavy. "It's all because of you, Naruto-kun!", Ino cried out, squealing a bit in surprise as he bit down on her hard nipple slightly.

"Mmm, I can Ino, you're so hot down here.", Naruto commented as his hand trailed down to her bush, causing Ino to gasp as he played with her a bit like he had when she first came to his apartment. "Ino-chan, I want you to do what you did before on the mission. Understood?", Naruto asked and Ino nodded her head through the haze of pleasure.

Ino slid herself down off him slowly, wanting Naruto to feel every inch of her as she got off him, Naruto grinned as he could see the lust and love in Ino's eyes as he slowly removed his towel. Ino moaned happily, seeing his hard dick before her. "You really want this, don't you, Ino-chan?" Naruto teased as he watched her.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun! Please!" Ino said as she scooted closer to him, her body right against his legs as she breathed right onto his dick. "So hard!", Ino commented, grinning with a slight red to her face as she moved her tongue out and gave it a short lick on the head.

Smiling, Naruto looked down at Ino as she took his head into her mouth and slowly began to suck on it, savoring the moment.

"Ino-chan, I want you to play with yourself while you do this, I want to see how wet you get by sucking me off.", he commanded. Ino's blush grew as she moved her mouth off him a moment and mumbled "Okay, Naruto-kun.".

Naruto watched as Ino moved her legs a bit, enough for him to clearly see her cunt as it glistened from her already soaked lips. Following his order, Ino brought a hand to her slit and started to rub it a bit.

'Naruto-kun's watching me, he's watching me finger myself as I suck him off! It's so hot!' Ino thought as she latched herself back onto his dick and sucked feverishly.

"Damn! Ino-chan, your mouth is good!", Naruto moaned as she licked his shaft. Naruto had to admit, she must have really gone into the material he gave her to let it feel this good. Ino's fingers disappeared into her hot, wet cunt as she used the other to jerk the part of Narutos dick that wasn't in her mouth.

'Naruto-kun telling me what to do… I kind of like it… god, I'm so wet!' , Ino screamed in her mind as she felt Naruto's cock throbbing in her mouth, much like it did when they did this before.

Knowing Naruto was close, Ino began to suck even harder, making Naruto groan as his hand landed on her head. "Ino-chan… I'm going to cum!", Naruto yelled as he did just that.

Ino gave a deep loving moan as she tasted Naruto's hot load right on her tongue sucking it down as she jerked his cock, pumping it for as much as she could get from him at the moment. Ino couldn't help but have a small orgasm just from that, making her body shudder as the juices ran from her pussy.

"Mmmm, more, Naruto-kun." Ino moaned as she moved her mouth off his cock, still licking it with her tongue. "Alright, Ino-chan." Naruto grinned as he moved further onto the bed "Here Ino, I'll make you mine right here, right now!" Naruto proclaimed as Ino smiled happily before leaping onto the bed after him.

Crawling up on her hands and knees towards Naruto, Ino couldn't help but grin seeing how hard he still was. "I need that in me now Naruto-kun!", Ino said sexily as she moved to straddle his waist again, wrapping her arms around his head and her legs around his waist, the perfect position for her cunt to slide onto his waiting cock.

"Mmm Naruto-kun, I'm so wet for you… I hope this is as good for you as it is me..." Ino said as she slowly lowered herself, the head of Naruto's dick just pressing against her lips, and with a shudder of excitement, Ino moved downward.

Much to his astonishment, Naruto watched as Ino lustfully dropped herself onto his dick, taking him inside her in one full stroke. Naruto felt how he ripped straight through Inos hymen and went further inside her pussy, up until his dick hit her cervix. Ino seemingly froze, her mouth wide open, as if she wanted to scream, yet she didn't.

Still, Naruto was a little concerned for his teammate. "Are you alright, Ino-chan?"he asked, already fearing he had hurt her. For a few moments, Ino showed no reaction, making Naruto really worried.

But then, finally, she shook her head. Finally, she spoke agian. "I thought it would hurt... but it doesn't. It feels so good I think I'm gonna go crazy, Naruto-kun!", Ino moaned out.

Naruto groaned at the same time. All of a sudden, Ino's pussy clenched onto him even tighter than before. 'Did she just orgasm because I'm inside her?', Naruto wondered. Still, he was glad that she wasn't in pain... that meant for him that he could stop worrying as much about her.

Encouraged, Naruto grabbed Inos hips and lifted her lower body up a bit, only to pull it close and thus push his dick again into Inos pussy. Taking the cue, Ino began to take it from there and moved her hips on her own accord.

His hands so freed, Naruto began to play with Inos breasts as they hovered right in his vision, bouncing along with Ino bouncing on his cock. He began to knead them, grope them and played with her nipples, every little ministration beginning to get Ino to jump up and down on his cock even wilder.

Eventually, he even leaned in and captured one erect nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it to his hearts content, eliciting more moans and yelps from Ino. Naruto was rewarded with Inos pussy convulsing around his cock time and time again, so often that both really lost count on just how often Ino had climaxed now.

Inos eyes began to roll back into her head as their pace ever increased, now Naruto even pushed back whenever Ino ground her hips against his. This intense sex was more than both could handle for such a long time, and finally, Naruto erupted into Inos womb, setting off the last and biggest in a string of orgasms for Ino.

Their first time was pure ecstasy. Naruto especially enjoyed it, seeing how Ino had come around with such good news. He thought she hated him, but Kurenai had worked wonders. He really hadn't thought it would have worked out like this. "You're mine now, Ino-chan. Say it!", he commanded as his cock pulsed and shot its load inside of Ino.

"I'm yours, Naruto-kun, I belong to you fully!", Ino cried out, fully enjoying to submit to Narutos will. Strangely, when she had dreamed about her future with Sasuke, she had always imagined how she would change him. Now it was Naruto who had changed her, and she loved it. Just as she loved the feeling of his cum filling her belly...

Their orgasms washing over them, both froze like this for a moment, Ino sitting Ino Narutos lap, his cock stuck inside her with a bit of cum already beginning to leak out of her cunt. Panting, Ino laid in Narutos arms, exhausted but happy like never before. Like that, they both went to sleep, Narutos dick still safely embedded into Inos pussy...

Just like this, the month before the Chunnin exam had passed. Team 7 had continued to perform some simple D-rank missions, but after each mission, Kurenai had put them through a really strict training. Thanks to this, Naruto was by now able to control his chakra well enough to walk on trees, and he was beginning to grasp the concept of how to control his chakra so he could walk on water. Ino and Sakura meanwhile had understood far quicker, especially with this kind of teacher who was able to teach them the finesse of chakra control. As a sidenote, Ino, Kurenai and Naruto had decided to keep their relationship a secret from Sakura, as they feared it might disrupt their teamwork.

All in all, they all felt that Team 7 was ready for the exam. The day before it, Naruto stood in his apartment, fidgeting a little. He was anxious for the evening, as he had planned something special for tonight...

Reflecting on the three girlfriends of his, he found that all of them had their advantages. Ino's blowjobs were first rate, he once even had her just suck him off for two hours straight, a task which she gladly performed for him, and in the end, they both had enjoyed it. Hinata was, despite her usual demeanor, really a wild one in bed. He wouldn't say it out loud, be she was really fun to fuck. He could go all out with her, the pale and frail-looking girl took all he could dish out with more and more ecstatic cries of bliss. Tenten was very open-minded and willing to try a lot of new things, new positions, toys and everything... maybe he could approach her with the idea of anal sex soon...

And then of course, there was Sakura. Sakura was really a quick learner, and by now, she was able to fully take his length into her ass like Ino could take him in her pussy.

Over the last month, he had never spent a night alone. But, he only once had invited both Tenten and Hinata at the same time again, after that, he had developed a rather steady cycle where he would alternate between his three girlfriends. The reason for that was simple. Although their efforts to outdo each other was nice for him, it always put something of a damper on the mood.

But tonight, that would change. Tonight, he had invited Tenten, Hinata and Ino all at once. He had told Tenten and Hinata of Ino, but other than understanding nods, they hadn't told him how they felt about it. He could only guess that they would naturally try to outdo Ino, and Ino would more than likely do the same.

As an addition, he had also invited Sakura, telling her that it would be a good chance to get a more "hands-on"-approach to her training. Sakura had blushed furiously when he invited her, but she hadn't yet decided. Instead, she had mumbled "I'll think about it...", and had run off.

He still wondered if she would show up, but before he could mull over it, there was a knock at the door, and so Naruto went to open it.


	28. Chapter 28

Opening the door, Naruto saw Ino, Hinata, and Tenten standing there, looking at him with a smile on their faces. Hinata's shy smile made the lavender eye girl look even cuter, Tentens wild look telling him he was in for a lot tonight and Ino's loving look that told him she'd do anything he asked tonight if he would take her like he always did.

'Guess Sakura-chan might not be coming...', Naruto thought to himself. Of course, he was still none the less happy to see his girlfriends weren't fighting over him, if yet anyway.

"Hey girls.", Naruto smiled and they replied in unison. "Hello, Naruto-kun!". Naruto could help but chuckle how cute his girlfriends were at that moment. "Naruto-kun, I missed you so much.", Hinata said as she rushed into him, clinging to his shirt.

"Hey, I missed him too!", Tenten yelled as she jumped to his arm and gripped him tightly. "Naruto-kun and I had mission today… It was sooo hard not to drag him off and have him ravage me like last night.", Ino sighed, pulling his other arm to between her breasts.

Naruto laughed pleasantly at the sight of how the girls had proclaimed their need for him as they each grabbed tightly to any part they could get. "Hey girls, I know your all ready for this so we better get inside before we have anyone see us stripping here.", Naruto commented as the girls nodded, almost dragging him into the apartment before shutting the door with a slam.

As quick as they were in, Naruto found himself tossed to his bed and sitting up to see his girlfriends leaning on him.

All three girls began to grind themselves over Naruto and their breathing grew heavy. "Mmm, Naruto-kun...", Hinata sighed as she moved off him starting to pull her jacket off. Naruto watched as Ino and Tenten joined in, he couldn't help but watch Ino slide her skirt off, showing him her ass in the process, Tenten herself working her bra off.

The three girlfriends seemed to do it to tease him a bit, they each kept their eyes on him no matter how much they moved, almost dancing, Naruto grinned realizing they were giving him a strip tease as their clothes hit the floor one by one.

Finally, all three of them were nude, Naruto's eyes roamed over each one of them admiring them for everything about them that they had in common and what made them unique.

"Naruto-kun, time for you to join the party!", Tenten exclaimed as the three girls tackled him again this time pulling at his clothes, Naruto of course helping them to remove them.

Finally, the last of Narutos clothes hit the floor with the rest of the clothing, the three girls gathering to see Narutos cock. " Mmmm, Naruto-kun is already this hard.", Tenten said in wonder as she looked over his already erect dick. "He must have really enjoyed the show.", Hinata commented a blush to her cheeks. Licking her lips a bit with a grin, Ino said "Well, let's not make him wait for the second act!".

Naruto groaned loudly and suddenly as his girlfriends attacked his dick with their mouths, Ino going right for the head, Hinata licking his shaft, and Tenten playing with his balls. Naruto couldn't believe how they were working together to try to get him off, all three of them moaning as they pleasured their boyfriend.

Naruto's pleasure made his eyes almost roll back in his head, three tongues and mouths, the moans of each girl as thy pleased him. 'This is so good!', Naruto thought as he opened his eyes to see the adoring eyes of Tenten, Hinata, and Ino as they worked him over

Naruto moved his hands over Tenten and Hinata's heads as they moaned at his touch. Ino quickening her sucking on Naruto's head as the three of them vied for his affection. Naruto of course knew he wouldn't last much longer under this kind of treatment from his girlfriends, especially if they were working together this well.

"Ino-chan … off my head now." Naruto reluctantly instructed as Ino's disappointed whimper escaped her mouth, but none the less did as she was instructed by Naruto, her pussy quivering a bit as Naruto took charge of her as he usually did. "You too Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan.", Naruto said as his cock throbbed.

Both of them joined Ino as they looked to see what Naruto would do, Naruto held his cock in his hand and Ino seemed to be the first to catch on from doing it so many times before, she opened her mouth and stuck he tongue out, inviting Naruto to cum.

Seeing what she was doing both, Tenten and Hinata were quick to follow as they did the same as Naruto pumped his cock a few times at the sight of the kneeling girls before he lost it. Ino got her share first as she moaned and Naruto shot his first wad right into her mouth, followed by Hinata and finally Tenten as he shot a load of cum for each of them.

"Naruto-kun is soo good to us.", Tenten sighed after swallowing what she licked from her lips and Hinata blushed. "Now it's our turn for some fun!", the heiress said and the others nodded in agreement. 'Yep, no doubt now…they planned this.', Naruto thought, wondering what they would do next.

Naruto watched a the three turned over on their hands and knees, showing off their wet cunts and smiled back at him "Please Naruto-kun, choose whoever you want first.", Tenten said shaking her ass at him. "Yes, please Naruto-kun! Tell us who you're going to fuck in front of the rest!", Ino cried and spread her cunt open with her fingers, showing Naruto all of her pink pussy.

"I know Naruto-kun will do all of us soon, no matter who he chooses first,", Hinata said happily as her cunt leaked more than the other two combined, her excitement obvious.

Naruto grinned, seeing them present themselves for him. He knew they would all still want a fucking after he did the first, but who to choose? Each girl was in obvious need and all of them were watching his moves, but then Naruto had been thinking of his own tricks to use on the girls he loved, especially one involving clones.

"Hinata gets it first.", Naruto grinned as Ino and Tenten sighed, knowing they would have to wait and their attempts to entice Naruto didnt' help. Hinata meanwhile couldn't help but squeal delightedly as she prepared to get her boyfriends cock inside her.

"No fair.", Tenten pouted slightly as Ino nodded. Naruto nonetheless grinned. "And who said you two were going to go wiithout me while I'm with Hinata?", Naruto asked.

Both girls looked at each other in confusion before turning to him. "Naruto-kun, how are you going to do that? There's only one of you.", Ino asked and Narutos grin grew wider as he made a handsign and suddenly two copies of Naruto poofed into existance.

"This is how, Ino-chan.", Naruto grinned while gtting a skeptical look from his blond teammate " Naruto those wont help! clones break apart as soon as you touch them" Ino said poking one of them in the chest.

She stared in surprise as the clone not only stood where it was but grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep lip lock. Ino's eyes widened in surprise for a moment at the unexpected turn of events before she gave into the feeling and began to moan as the second Naruto kissed her.

"Naruto-kun, are those...?", Tenten began and Naruto smirked as she suddenly gasped when her Naruto copy grabbed her breasts from behind and started kneading them.

"You guessed it, Tenten-chan, those are shadow clones.", Naruto grinned. Hinata could only stare in awe as two othe Naruto's toyed with his girlfriends bodies. Ino had fallen apart as the Naruto given to her started to play with her wet cunt, now she was openly moving her wet hole against its hand, her moans growing louder with each moment that passed.

Tenten herself was grinding her ass against her clone, his hard cock sliding between her legs and against her wet lips. Hinata was so distracted by the sight that she missed as the original Naruto moved up behind her and suddenly grabbed her hips before shoving his cock into her in one deep thrust.

Hinata's scream of pleasure made Ino and Tenten look over as they were getting their own treatment to see Naruto had finally entered her and was fucking Hinata's wet cunt and slowly gaining speed in doing so.

Hinata was soon begging for Naruto to do things to her, something Naruto found that made fucking with Hinata all the more interesting. "Naruto-kun, faster! Do me faster and harder! Fuck my pussy harder and fill my cunt over again in your hot cum!", Hinata yelled as she moved to meet his thrusts into her, making his cock reach deeper then before as she groaned and moaned beneath him.

"Oh god!", Ino cried as the Naruto with her played with her clit. She hadn't been expecting Naruto to be planning such a thing and catching them off guard like this was throwing Ino's drive into high gear.

Tenten likewise was moaning as loud as the other two girls, their cries of pleasure making a chorus of rich deep love filled noises to fill the room which had heard many such sounds in the past month.

"So good, Naruto-kun! So good!", Tenten screamed, the clones dick rubbig over her drenched cunt. In short time, the smell of sex filled the apartment bedroom as Hinata had had several orgasms already on Narutos cock as he pounded her through one after the other. Tenten and Ino had also had several small orgasms themselves from the touching and sight of Naruto and the Hyuuga heiresses love making.

Naruto's cock throbbed in Hinata's tight wet cunt, her cries growing more lewd with each moment, sweat pouring off her body as she gripped at whatever she could grab at the moment. The look on her face was so different from what it usually was.

Her eyes half lidded, the blush spreading across her face as she breathed hard and her sweaty body met Naruto's. The words she whispered to him told him all of what she was feeling as she milked his cock with her pussy.

After a good almost half hour of fucking with Hinata, Naruto felt his peak coming faster and faster as he grunted out. "Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum! I'll cum right in your tight cunt, just the way you love it.", Naruto groaned as Hinata's enthusiasm skyrocketed, her hips almost a blur as she tried to get him to do it as soon as he could.

"YES! Naruto-kun, please fill my cunt! Fill it with your hot cum!", Hinata yelled as she felt the now familiar feeling of him about to cum in her cunt, slamming herself onto him a final time, Hinata felt an orgasm that put all of the ones she had leading up to this to shame as she moaned loudly and came on Narutos dick still inside her.

Not able to take anymore Naruto grabbed onto Hinata and came hard deep in her cunt, filling it with his hot seed as they groaned and gasped their pleasure at the sensations they felt. As Hinata slowly came down from her high, her breath still ragged, she turned over to kiss Naruto who gladly gave her the affectionate lip touch., both of them moaning a bit as their hot bodies touched.

"Mmm, Hinata-chan, I'm afraid it's the others turn, dont worry though, I'll give you something to play with.", Naruto grinned as a short handsign later, another copy of hisself was made.

"MMMm. Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Hinata cooed as she very slowly slid from Naruto's cock, a bit of his cum and her abundant juices dripping from her hole as Naruto grinned at his other two girlfriends.

"Which one to play with now?" Naruto asked himself as he saw both Ino and Tenten squirming under the sexual attacks the clones were giving them. Naruto smiled as he heared Hinata give a squeal in pleasure as the clone given to her started its duty.

"I choose...", Naruto began, pointing between both his girls before he heard something behind him. Turning around, Naruto saw the door to his room was slightly ajar, more than it had been before. Curious, Naruto walked over and opened the door to see Sakura standing there, very red faced and obviously having gotten here to see the whole thing

"Sakura-chan, you made it.", Naruto said, sounding a bit surprised as the pink haired girl stood there silently, making Naruto wonder what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I was kinda interested what you meant by 'a night with not just the two of us training'...", Sakura mumbled.

Naruto grinned, truly happy that his teammate had shown up. Now, the evening could only get even better than it already was! "Awesome, I wasn't sure if you'd show up. Come in, come in!", Naruto said, begging her inside.

Thus, Sakura stepped in to the sight of Tenten, Hinata and Ino being fondled and groped by three Naruto-Shadow Clones. Seeing her blonde rival among the girls, Sakura had a weird expression on her face. It was some kind of a mixture between surprise and smugness. "Oh, so you are here, Ino-pig. So my hunch was right!", Sakura said

"Huh? You knew about this, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked, surprised.

"I didn't know about it, but it was pretty suspicious that you too ran off together after almost every mission...", Sakura remarked with a smug grin.

Ino coughed in embarrassment. She was right, of course, ever since Naruto had taken her cherry, Ino had to fight her urges during the missions, and so she was really relieved when the mission was over. Strangely though, sometimes Kurenai would hold Naruto back and he would only return an hour or two later... she was really wondering at times just what the two were talking about... well, she wouldn't question it too much since Naruto did always show up to give her her fix of him without fail.

Still, Sakura seemed happy for some reason. "Seems like I win then! Sasuke's all mine now!", Sakura stated, sounding rather victoriously.

"Sure, go right ahead if you want. I'm happy with Naruto.", Ino returned. And although Naruto figured that this would end their rivalry (he had learned the origin of their rivalry was Sasuke, and they were friends before from Ino), now there was a different air of competition between them. Odd that...

"'Neway, seems like you already started, huh? Using clones, I see. So, what have you planned for today, Naruto?", Sakura asked, wandering around the bedroom a bit, unashamed by the nudity of the other girls.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to have a nice night before tomorrow, so we can go to the exam without regrets.", Naruto explained. He meant it, even if he was only vaguely aware that the Chuunin exams could be life-threatening. Of course, he was aware that Sakura might take that statement the wrong way, so he quickly added "Don't worry though, Sakura-chan, we're not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do, okay?".

Seeing how Sakura nodded, Naruto turned back to the three girls, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Alrighty then, girls, sorry for the delay. Now, who's next in line? How about you, Tenten-chan?", Naruto decided, making the selected girl cheer joyfully as she left her clone behind and rushed to Narutos side.

But of course, if there is a winner, there has to be a loser. "Aww, no fair...", Ino pouted.

Naruto understood very well how disappointed Ino had to be, but still, he wanted to play a little game with her here. "Ah ah, no complaining, Ino-chan. Tell you what, if you're not satisfied with my clone, I'll be glad to give you the best fucking I've ever given you... but, for that you mustn't cum until I'm done with Tenten-chan, understood?", he asked, a slight smile on his lips..

Ino looked at Naruto, eyes wide open. "Y-yes, Naruto.", Ino responded and her body shuddered, but whether that was because of his order or because of the Shadow clone relentlessly fondling Ino, he couldn't tell.

With that, Naruto turned back to Tenten. He was curious how Ino would be holding up until then, but now, his attention was all Tentens. "Finally... let me guess, you didn't do me on purpose for the last few days, right?", the brunette moaned in need.

"Maybe...", Naruto said innocently, earning himself a playful punch from Tenten.

"You jerk! You better make up for it, or else...", Tenten said in fake exasperation before she moved in and got into a heated kiss with Naruto. Right there, they didn't care whether Ino and Hinata were watching and moaning while they had fun with their clones, or that Sakura was watching. Right there, it was just them.

Still, it seemed like Tenten also had a plan now. She looked over to Sakura, who had settled on sitting on a nearby chair and watching the scene. "How about it Sakura? You wanna join us or you wanna watch like the last time?", Tenten asked, shooting Sakura challenging glare.

Sakura gave an nearly similiar glare right back at Tenten, obviously feeling far more confident with herself this time. "Unlike last time, I know I can take whatever you can dish out, bunbun!", Sakura teased back, answering Tentens challenge with a move no one expected of the pink haired girl.

Standing up for a moment Sakura moved her hands to her pants and in short order they hit the floor showing off her strawberry decorated panties to the group.

Whistling a bit at the sight Ino couldnt help but grin. "Wow, nice choice there, forehead girl!", Ino said in a slight moan at the end, having changed positions to try to keep the clone occupied from pleasing her enough to last for Naruto. The new position putt her laying on her side as she sucked the clones cock, but any hesitation or pause from Ino ended in the clone playing with her body again.

"Quiet Ino-pig!", Sakura snapped to her now ex-rival as she turned her attention back to Tenten. "Well now, bunbun... since you seemed to enjoy it so much last time, you can lick me here.", Sakura said moving her panties to the side.

"The name's Tenten and I'll make sure you remember it! You'll be screaming it soon!", Tenten said in aggravation and lust. Obviously the fact Naruto had put her on hold the last few days had nearly gotten to Tentens last nerve.

Ino and Hinata for their part were surprised by their friends actions. They wondered what had Naruto done to Sakura to make her this willing to do it, but Naruto figured it was Sakura competitive streak showing its head again. In Sakuras mind though, her little encounter with Kurenai during their C-ranked mission gave her a major boost in accepting another girl to do something to her.

"We'll see about that!", Sakura replied as she watched as Tenten pulled Naruto over behind her. Getting close to the pink haired girl Tenten smiled looking between Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto-kun, I can't wait much longer!", Tenten growled lowly as she kept kissing him hotly the whole time, bending a bit at the knees, Naruto watched as Tenten spread her legs and showed off her cunt for him.

"Naruto-kun! I want you to fuck me so badly! I don't ever want to go without this dick ever again!", Tenten screamed before she put her mouth over Sakura's cunt and started to lick, making the pinkette gasp in pleasure. "Oh! She... She's gotten better!", Sakura gasped as a cough came from Hinata.

Naruto grinned, remembering the last time he had Tenten and Hinata over. The two had been determined to show each other up, resulting in the two ending up in a sixty-nine position and eating each other out for almost an hour and a half, to show who had the most endurance to him. Of course, somehow they ended up passing out from their climaxes for a good while.

In the end, it had only helped Naruto in the relationship, since then both girls had worked hard on their stamina to last as long as they could and to keep up with his abundant energy. Sakura's moans and gasps told Naruto: Tenten was givig her no mercy this time as she suckled the girls clit, her fingers tracing his teammates pussy.

Naruto enjoyed the sight for a moment before getting behind Tenten and putting his hands on her hips, the act alone making the girl moan pleased that he was about to fill her craving for him. Lining his cock up with Tentens pussy Naruto smirked and slowly eased his cock into her wet hole, making the girl give a long drawn out moan in appreaciation right into his teammates cunt.

Sakura gasped and grabbed the buns on Tentens head in her hands, loving the sensation the sounds made as they vibrated her cunt.

"Mmm Tenten-chan, your cunt so warm and wet, you must be happy to have my cock again.", he teased as she gave a muffled "Yes!" before moaning as Naruto thrusted into her cunt hard in long hard stroaks. Fucking her deeply, Naruto loved the sensation of his cock being squeezed by the tight walls of Tentens pussy.

Fucking her this way, Naruto could watch as his girlfriend ate out Sakuras cunt, moaning and humping back, her shapely ass meeting his thusts as best she could now. Looking over at is othre two girls Naruto could see Hinata was in heaven as the clone she had and the one that stopped with Tenten kissed and fondled her body, her hands slowly jerking their dicks.

Ino was also in nirvana as she licked and bobbed her head over her clones dick, her whimpers growing making Naruto know she was trying her best to stave off her peak and get her reward from him. His attention returned, Naruto heard Sakura whispering under her breath as Tenten suckled her pussy lips

"God, that's good...more ...please more.", Sakura uttered breahlessly as she started to move her hips to meet Tentens mouth, humping the brunettes tongue as it explored her deeply. Figuring he should really give Tenten her needed fucking since his slow thrusts were making the girl muffled pleads for him to go faster, he really began to pick up speed.

The result was both Tenten and Sakura moaning loudly as the chain reaction of Naruto pleasing Tenten and likewise her pleasing Sakura really picked up. Naruto could feel Tentens cunt gripping his cock harder then it had ever before, as if it was telling him how badly it missed him. Tenten felt small orgasms throughout the whole fucking, each one growing in its intensity.

Naruto pounded Tentens cunt faster and harder as he listened to the sounds made by both her and Sakura, the gasps and moans of the girls added to the sight of their sweat-covered bodies from Narutos point of view.

"Oh god, I'm so close... more... I'm almost there... almost...!", Sakuras words died in her throat as she gave a deep rich moan and came hard on Tentens tongue. Tenten herself screamed Naruto's name into Sakura's cunt as her climax hit hard as well from all the pent up lust.

Groaning loudly Naruto felt Tentens pussy clamp onto his cock and squeeze it like a vice. Grunting at the feeling, he lost all restraint he had as he fired a hot load of his cum into Tentens waiting pussy, making the girl give another deep moan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head a moment at the blissful feeling she had to go so long without.

Breathing heavily from the sexual activity Naruto was pleased to see Sakura laying with her head over the chair her eyes closed as she took deep calming breaths. Tenten had apparently really enjoyed her session as she was now mumbling Naruto's name quietly as her cunt leaked his hot cum slowly.

Naruto grinned to himself as he felt his cock was still hard in Tentens quivering cunt. Hearing a loud gasp Naruto grinned wondering how well Ino had obeyed him today.

Naruto turned around to see Ino swallowing the entire dick of his clone with gusto. He smiled. So that was her plan. She wanted to keep the clone occupied to keep it from getting her off. The clone had already grabbed ahold of Inos hair and forced his cock even further down her throat, something that Ino obviously enjoyed and was able to handle.

Eventually, the clone pushed himself inside her willing mouth one last time and then, shortly after, poofed out of existence. "Uuuh, Narutoooo~!", the Yamanaka girl moaned as her body began to spasm slightly and a flood of her juices ran down her legs... Ino had climaxed!

Naruto felt the stares of the other girls. He turned towards them and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she can't help it. She gets off by swallowing.", Naruto explained, grinning knowingly. He had watched Ino during her blowjobs, and one thing he noticed was that she just loved sucking on his dick and to taste his cum. Here, he had the ultimate proof for that.

Now, he approached the still trembling girl, hands on his hips. He shook his head, pretending to be sorely disappointed in her. "Too bad, Ino-chan, but I guess you know what's gonna happen next, right?", he asked.

Ino didn't respond verbally, but she let her head hang down in shame. She was disappointed in herself for letting both Naruto and herself down like this. But, there was also a twinge of lust started to get bigger inside her. She was curious what he would do to punish her, yes, she was even looking forward to it in a way.

Naruto was wondering just what he should do to Ino. He wanted it to be a punishment in a way, yes, but he still loved her and she had deserved her relief tonight... decisions, decisions...

But apparently, someone present had an idea already. "Ooh, ooh, let me choose a punishment for Ino-pig, Naruto!", Sakura piped up, waving her hand in the air as if she was back in the academy and the teacher had just asked a question.

Naruto turned around, perplexed. "But shouldn't I be the one to pick Ino's sentence?", he asked.

"If you let me do this, Naruto, I'll promise to do whatever you want with me afterwards.", Sakura offered and gave him a wink.

Naruto was rather torn. For one, Ino was his girlfriend and it had been his 'game' of sorts. Then again, he was rather curious what Sakura had planned. If necessary, he could still step in if she got out of control...

"Well now Sakura-chan, I have to say thats tempting... alright, you get to choose!", Naruto said, getting a squeal from the girl as if she had been given the best gift of the season. "But remember, Sakura-chan: You're only doing it because I'm allowing it.", Naruto warned.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're going to enjoy this!", Sakura grinned with a salute. Getting up from the chair and after steadying herself a bit, her legs still a bit weak from Tentens mouth, she walked over to Ino, who could only sit there, shivering at the thought of what her teammate might be planning for her, out of nervousnss and excitement.

Looking her over, Sakura licked her lips a moment before turning to the other two girls. "Tenten, Hinata get over here, you're going to help me with this.", Sakura ordered as the two looked at her, then each other before giving a questioning look to their boyfriend.

Shrugging a bit, Naruto grinned. "Do as she says, girls. I'm guess I'm just watching for now...", Naruto smiled as the two girls got up and walked over, the clones no longer needed for the moment poofed out of existance. Seeing Hinata and Tenten joining them, Ino wondered what Sakura had in mind for her now.

"Naruto you're going to be a part of this.". Looking up at Sakura, Naruto raised an eyebrow before again shrugging his shoulders and asked "What do you need me for, Sakura-chan?". The pinkette grinned. "Well Naruto, seeing how much she enjoys her time with you, Ino-pig is going to stay in this spot while you jerk your cock and we're going to play with her body...", Sakura explained with a devious smile as the others caught on.

"Ooooh! Good one!", Tenten cheered and Sakura instructed further "Naruto, get closer! You're going to do it right in front of her, but make sure she can't touch you", Sakura said as Ino shivered.

"No please, not this..." Ino mumbled, the sight alone of Narutos cock was getting her pussy to quiver, and when the others started doing things to her and Naruto did that... she might lose it completely.

"You were bad, Ino-chan. This is your punishment.", Naruto said, making the blond girl whimper in shame and lust. "Ino, look at Naruto.", Sakura ordered. Ino slowly complied, looking from the floor to see Naruto's cock so close to her face, only inches from reach. Ino could see all the detail of the dick of her boyfriend.

Almost instinctively now, Ino's mouth opened like an invitation for Naruto to put it there. The other girls giggled before Ino realized what she had done.

"Oh my Ino, how very naughty of you!", Tenten teased as Ino felt three sets of hands over her body, Tenten and Hinata playing with a breast each, and Sakuras on her ass.

"Who would have guessed that Ino, of all people, would like being told what to do?", Sakura commented with a smile, her fingers tracing her ass as she spoke "Your pussy's so wet, Ino. Do you enjoy Naruto taking charge of you?", Sakura asked and the blond girl nodded slowly. "Yes... I love it" Ino replied after a deep breath, just loud enough for them to hear. Not satisfied with it, Tenten pinched Inos nipple hard and asked "What was that Ino?".

"YES I LOVE IT!", Ino cried at the sudden pain and pleasure she felt as the girls played with her body. Hinatas hands slowly lowered to her cunt lips as she played with Ino there, Tentens hands now taking both her tits in Hinatas absence.

Giggling a bit, Sakura pressed on. "Naruto, start rubbing yourself now". Sakura said and Naruto nodded, complying with his teammate as he started rubbing it right in front of all the girls, and not just Ino got a tint to their for the action.

"Look at that Ino, Naruto's so hard and ready.", Tenten teased as Ino gave little moans at her words, indeed Naruto's stamina was rearing its head again as Ino watched her boyfriend jerking his cock right before her. "Oh gawd...", Ino whispered as she felt herself growing wetter and it ran down her legs.

"Wow, you must really want him bad Ino, your pussy is leaking like mine. ", Hinata smiled Sakura looked at her, still surprised to hear the shy girl saying such things.

"I can't help it! I want Naruto's cock so badly!", Ino cried as her lust grew by leaps and bounds. "I just want him to tell me what to do so I can make him happy! I want Naruto in me now!", Ino said, her body shaking in need.

"Oh my, Ino, I always thought you'd be the one giving the orders, not taking them..." Sakura grinned. "Who would have thought you liked this end of the dom/sub play?", Tenten laughed lightly in agreement.

"I love Naruto-kun!", Ino proclaimed, breathing hard as their hands took their toll on her body, sweat pouring off her as she moved to meet their exploring fingers now. "I'm his to do with as he wants! However I can make him happy, I will! I belong to him!", Ino cried a small orgasm ripping through her as she said these things before everyone, and especially Naruto.

The sight of Ino being toyed with like this and the words she was saying were so hot, Naruto rubbed his dick even more. He groaning a bit, and although it felt good, he knew Ino woud feel even better.

Before he realized it a good twentyfive minutes had passed of Ino's punishment, and the blond girls breath had gone ragged. "Oh Ino, do you want Naruto-kun to take you now? So you can service him like the slutty girl you are?", Tenten grinned as Ino whimpered out "Yes... please... Naruto-kun... please.".

"Well Sakura-chan, what do you think?", Naruto asked holding his cock in hand as the pink-haired girl grinned at him.

Sakura scratched her chin for a moment, pretending be thinking hard. But then, she shook her head. "Not yet, Naruto. First, I'd say it's my turn.", she said with a sly smile and turned around, presenting her shapely butt to Naruto...

Tenten gaped at Sakuras boldness. "You? So you're into Naruto as well?", she asked, pointing at Sakura. She had never even shown even a hint of affection for Naruto, so why was she doing this.

Sakura giggled before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, not really. I mean, he's a nice guy, but my heart is with Sasuke-kun.", she explained. "Still, this whole deal here has gotten me more than horny. I need your cock now, Naruto!", she said hungrily as she spread her buttcheeks to tell him right where she wanted it.

Naruto was about to step behind Sakura and give her exactly what she wanted, when he felt a hand tugging at his leg. He looked and saw that the hand belonged to a nearly teary-eyed Ino. She was really fidgety and looked like she was about to burst. "Naruto, p-please... I'm begging you, please fuck me, I can't bear it any longer!", she pleaded with a need he hadn't seen before."I've been a good girl, right? I took the punishment, but now I need you, Naruto, please!", she begged for him.

That stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, or rather, who. For one, Ino had a point. Now that she had endured her punishment, he would gladly fuck her now, especially since she was literally begging him. Also, he remembered that Sakura still owed him. Then again, he could be a little more mean to Ino and take her friend in front of her... just to see what would happen.

Naruto looked down at the whimpering girl at his feet and his other teammate a moment before smiling a bit and looking at the desperate Yamanaka. "You have been a good girl, Ino-chan.", Naruto said as he moved his hand to her face. Ino felt like she would melt at the the touch as she nuzzled her face against his hand. "That's why I'm going to give you what you deserve.", Naruto whispered, making Ino shiver happily.

"Naruto-kun... you mean it?", Ino asked, her question answered in the best way as she saw the look Naruto was giving her, one he gave her whenever he was pleased with her and his nod only confirmed her hopes. With tears of joy in her eyes, Ino wrapped her arms round his leg and held on tightly as she whispered "Thank you Naruto-kun!", over and over as if revelling the name.

"Naruto! What about me?", Sakura said surprised as Naruto looked over at her at her question. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but Ino-chan is my girlfriend and their needs come before anything else.", Naruto explained as Ino rubbed herself against him, smiling happily at his words like Tenten and Hinata were at the moment.

Sakura wasn't exactly happy that Naruto had done it like this. Even though she could see the logic behind his reason, a part of her was a bit peeved he was going to do Ino and not her, but Sakura comforted herself with the thought that soon, Sasuke would be on her hand and foot like Naruto was for his girlfriends.

Naruto picked Ino up from the floor and ordered her "Ino, get in front of Sakura!". Wondering why he was telling her to do something like that, Ino nonetheless rushed to obey him as she got comfortable on her hands and knees, her ass sticking up and her pussy fully exposed for any to see.

"Ino, don't think just because Naruto chose you means you're better then me!", Sakura whispered to her teammate who stared behind her before grinning as she replied. "Oh, I think Naruto is better then both of us!", Ino said happily.

Wondering what she was talking about, Sakura was about to ask her meaning before she saw Naruto walk up behind Ino. Sighing a bit, Sakura muttered "Well I guess I better find something to do while I wait for my turn...". Sakura was about to get up from her position before she felt a set of hands grab her hips.

Thinking it was Hinata or Tenten, she was about speak before realizing something... everyone else was still in front of her, including the two she might have thought it to be. "Who the...?", Sakura began, only to gasp as a cock touched the entrance to her ass and she felt the familiar sensation of it sliding into her butt in one hard thrust.

Looking behind her as the unknown cock started to fuck her ass slowly, Sakura saw another grinning Naruto and the blush filled her face. "Baka! Using a clone on me without me knowing!", Sakura yelled despite the pleasure she was feeling.

The real Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura getting fucked by his copy. "Oh, don't be that way, Sakura-chan. Kurenai-sensei says we need to use team work, so that's what we're going to do!", Naruto laughed lightly even as his hands played with Ino's cunt.

Tenten and Hinata for their part sat watching the whole exchange. They couldn't believe Sakura could or would take Narutos cock into her butt. A thought of wonder passing through their minds, with Tenten adding to think about including it in their fun later.

The gasping Yamanaka girl couldn't help but grin despite all the bliss she was feeling now that Naruto was touching her again. She could tell, despite what Sakura said, that she enjoyed sex with Naruto, though she doubted unless things changed, she would be stuck on Sasuke permanently.

But for now, something else occupied her mind fully. "Naruto! Please fuck me now! I need you inside me Naruto!", Ino cried in utter bliss as Naruto pulled his hands away from her dripping sex and Ino felt the head of his cock touch her lower lips. Finally, Naruto placed his hands on Ino's quivering hips and in one hard thrust, the blond girl gave a deep rich moan as her cunt gripped Narutos cock hard.

"Oh god, Ino-chan! You're so tight today, and wet too!". Naruto grinned as he felt Ino's juices running over his cock. "I think you came as soon as I put it in to be this wet.", Naruto said as he thrusted into her cunt over and over again, making the girl moan loudly, her moans joining those of Sakura.

As Naruto fucked both girls hard, both of them watched each other, sweat pouring off their bodies as their Naruo fucked them in time with the other. Ino watched as Sakura hung her mouth open, the sounds she made telling Ino how she was enjoying her assfucking.

Sakura from her view watched as Ino's face glowed from the blush on her face, her moans and half lidded eyes showing the result of her lust filled need being filled.

"Pretty good... isn't it... forehead girl? Still think Sasuke... can... compare?", Ino panted at her rival. "Yes... this is... nice, but... I still love... Sasuke!", Sakura grunted out in reply. "Too bad... well... more for us then... right girls?", Ino cried looking over to see Tenten and Hinata rubbing themselves to the sight.

"That's right Ino, more Naruto for us!", Tenten moaned and Hinata nodded, biting her lip a bit as she hit a particulalry sensitive spot. Grinning for a moment, Ino surrendered to the overwhelming feeling Naruto gave her, especially when his hands moved and started kneading her breasts.

Naruto grinned down at his girlfriend and his teammate. Fucking them both like this made him wonder if he would get another chance like this anytime soon. Though he knew sooner or later Sakura would try for Sasuke, he wanted to enjoy this as long as he could.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! I'm...I'm...", Ino began as she screamed out, her cunt convulsing around Narutos cock as she came harder then she had anytime that night or the past few. " NARUTO-KUN!", Ino cried his name and Sakura, seeing her teammate climaxing, couldn't hold off any longer herself, the fucking she had been recieving slowly growing to a speed that pushed her past her peak and she gave a strangled cry of pleasure.

Naruto and the clone both grunted at the sudden tightening of their partners holes, Ino and Sakura gave whimpers of pleasure as they felt the cocks in them release their loads inside them. Naruto breathed heavily as he watched his clone pull from Sakuras ass before it disappeared in a puff of smoke and he felt Ino slowly drag herself off from his cock.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing!", Ino whispered as she turned to see him before jumping onto him. Once tackled to the bed, Ino proceeded in catching his mouth in hers and kissing him deeply. Naruto felt movement and smiled as Tenten and Hinata climbed over to join him. Looking from his place underneath his three girlfiends to see Sakura recovered from their lesson and was now gathering her clothes.

"Sakura-chan, you wanna stay the night? I mean, you must be pretty tired after all we did.", Naruto said and his pink haired teammate smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto, but I need to get home, we do have a team meeting tomorrow.", Sakura said as she walked to his bedroom door and smiled, "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom before I leave", Sakura said shutting the door to his room.

Sighing a bit, Naruto shook his head. "Oh well, like you said: More for you girls, right?", Naruto asked, earning giggles and kisses from his girlfriends. "Right, Naruto-kun.", they smiled as Naruto felt the exhaustion finally setting in.

Naruto had to say, having this much sex could count as training itself, though in all honesty, he wondered if he as well as his team were ready for the Chunin exam.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto probably had the best morning ever, waking up to see three nude girls laying around him and in his arms, breathing softly. It was a hard choice, but ultimately, Naruto decided that he liked the warmth of their bodies pressed against his the most, followed right after the view and the sounds of their naked, sleeping selves.

But, as every good thing had to come to an end, eventually the girls woke up, one by one. After recalling the events of yesterday, the four of them spent the better part of an hour just laying in bed and making out. That was, until Narutos stomach growled loud enough to make everyone stop dead in their tracks.

What followed was even more pleasurable for Naruto. The girls collaborated to make breakfast for him, and just a short while later, Naruto had breakfast with Hinata, Tenten and Ino. They joked a little, but somehow, Naruto could't feel as carefree as he wanted to be...

Still, they all hadn't forgotten what was waiting for them today. Tenten and Hinata excused themselves and left a little earlier, having to meet their respective teams before going to the exam. So, they each gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment.

Suddenly, a feeling of anxiety came over Naruto as he watched the girls leave. "Hey, umm...", Naruto began, and so Tenten and Hinata turned around, wondering what he still had to say to them. "I... I'll see you guys later, alright?", he asked, sounding a little unsure.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other for a moment in wonder. That was unusual... was Naruto nervous? If so, they decided, they would support him. "Of course, silly.", Tenten responded. "It's a promise, Naruto-kun.", Hinata added.

Satisfied with those answers, Naruto watched them leave. However, he still had that lingering uneasiness inside him. So, he turned to the single remaining female that would accompany him to the exam. "Ino?", he called out to her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?", her voice answered him.

"Suck me off one last time before we go."

Ino shuddered with excitement as Naruto ordered her to pleasure him. Just a month ago, she would have killed him if he had said that to her, but now... "With pleasure...", she replied with a smile, and Naruto knew she meant it.

Naruto watched as Ino smiled and got on her knees in front of him, her fingers quickly undoing his fly and pulling his cock out in the open. Ino licked its entire length while stroking it, until it was fully erect. Once it stood proudly in front of her, she opened her mouth and allowed him to slide inside of it, bit by bit until he hit the back of her throat. She knew he liked it a lot if she deepthroated him, and she was pretty grateful that she was so gifted to give him what he wanted.

Naruto groaned as he felt Inos hot mouth around his dick. He looked down to see her blue eyes looking up at him with joy, joy that came from servicing him. Seeking relief now, Naruto grabbed ahold of Inos hair and began to thrust his hips forward in rhythm with his hands pushing his dick deeply into her mouth.

"Your mouth is so good, Ino-chan...", Naruto moaned as he felt he was close to his climax after a few minutes. Inos eyes were watering a bit, but both knew she didn't mind, so Naruto even began to fuck Inos mouth a bit harder and faster. Soon however, he almost violently jammed himself deeply into her throat and Ino felt how Narutos dick twitched inside her mouth as he spilled his load right there, most of it shooting right down into her stomach.

Ino swallowed all of his load and patiently waited until Naruto had released his grip on her hair. Then, she stood up and watched Naruto calm down a bit. He was panting, but still he smiled at her. "Thanks, Ino-chan, you're the best.", he complimented her.

Ino beamed with confidence. "Of course I am... oh crap, it's getting late! We should get going, Naruto.", she exclaimed after she had caught a glance at the clock. Naruto followed her stare and yes, she was right, they would have to go now.

So, they stepped out of the apartment and onto the street. Their meeting place was the academy where they used to learn. Kurenai had told them yesterday that the first part of the exam would take place there. So, they made their way there.

However, something was different. Ino had taken to cling onto Narutos arm, blushing while she did so and cooing in happiness at doing so. Naruto, of course, was not too unhappy about this, considering he never had the privilege of walking down the street with a hot girlfriend on his arm. However, he also noticed that it drew quite a lot of stares.

In fact, some people even stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at them. It was so much that even Ino eventually noticed, even though Naruto had been the sole center of her focus. "I wonder why they're all staring at us? I mean, geez, is it so out of line to see us together?", Ino wondered, getting a little ticked.

"I don't think that's it, Ino-chan...", Naruto told his girlfriend. Fortunately, only he could hear the mumblings from the onlookers as they passed by. His only solace was that Ino couldn't hear them.

"Look at that, the demon and the Yamanaka girl. Her father won't like that..."

"Wait, aren't they heading towards the academy? Is he going to enter the exam? Don't tell me he wants to become a Chuunin!"

"Let's hope he gets killed during the course of the exam. That'd be best for everyone..."

Ino wondered what Naruto was talking about. "What do you mean by that?", she asked him, puzzled by his weird response.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Eh, nothing really...", Naruto said, hoping to drop the topic as they drew nearer to the academy.

He couldn't tell Ino his secret. He couldn't tell any of them. He knew he liked them a lot, hell, he loved all of them, and he was certain they liked them back, but... he wasn't certain that it would be enough for them to ignore the fact that they were dating (and fucking) a demon...

He knew he was being selfish with not telling them, and he figured they would be pretty angry if they would ever find out, but for now, Naruto didn't want to tell them... he had finally found some people who loved him, and he didn't want to scare them away.

Among them was also Kurenai-sensei, who awaited them at the front door of the academy. Next to her was Sakura, who was seeming a little flushed when Naruto and Ino came closer. Naruto wondered if it was because of yesterday... either way, his nervousness was increasing.

Kurenai spoke to them, explaining the schedule of the exam. For the first day, there would be a written test. Naruto involuntarily groaned, he hated those kinds of test... a ninja wouldn't have time to calculate the optimal flight path of a kunai on a sheet of paper in the middle of a battle anyway! So why learn it?

After being smacked across the head by Sakura for interrupting (had he really said all that), Kurenai said that this would be the end of the first day. The second day would kick off with a much more physical test, and whatever happens after that is different and unique for each exam.

Having concluded her explanation, Kurenai turned to Ino. The blonde fidgeted uneasily as Kurenai gave her a long stare before speaking. "Ino, I want you to be in charge during the exam.", she finally decreed.

"What? Why?", Sakura asked, getting a little aggravated that her rival got that role and not her.

"When I observed you during our training, I noticed you are all very different kinds. Sakura, you are the smartest and quick-witted member, while Naruto is the physically strongest, especially with his jutsu. Ino is a healthy mix, and so I want her to lead you.", the Jounin explained her decision to Naruto and Sakura. Turning back to Ino, she smiled at the girl. "Ino, even if you are the team leader now, I want you to always consider the needs and thoughts of both Sakura and Naruto, you got that?", she reminded Ino.

Ino gulped down, showing her nervosity as well now. "I understand...", she nodded as she said it.

Now, it seemed all said and down, but... "K-Kurenai-sensei? Can I ask you one last thing?"

"What is it, Sakura?", Kurenai reacted to the question of the pinkette.

"I heard that some Genin... well, they die during the Chuunin exam. Is it that dangerous? Do you really think we're ready for that?", Sakura asked, uncertainty clearly audible in her voice. Silently, Naruto agreed with her, he wasn't sure if they could really pull through...

Kurenai sighed. It seemed as if she did not like to point out the possibility of dieing, but she preferred truth to illusions anyway. "It is true that it is not without risk. And while you may think you're not strong enough, I have confidence in you guys. You know how Gai-sensei held his team back a year to thoroughly train them? I believe you can be just as good if you work together as a team. So, keep that in mind, Team 7."

Receiving three nods in return, Kurenai smiled warmly at her team. It was a smile of both trust and affection. "Good luck, I'll see you later.", Kurenai bid farewell to her team as she stepped aside and out of their way to enter the building.


	30. Chapter 30

As soon asTeam Seven opened the door, they saw the room was filled with all kinds of ninja, not just ones from their village. Naruto saw ninja from all over, his lessons with the team including recognzing other villages ninja.

The majority hailed from the Konoha, but some ninja from Iwagakure and Kumogakure and Kusagakure were scattered through the crowd. Naruto also noted a team from Suna in the corner of the room, consisting of a red-headed boy that looked like he hadn't slept in a while and was giving Naruto bad vibes, a boy with makeup and something in bandages on his back, and an attractive girl in pigtails with the biggest fan he had ever seen in his life.

Naruto saw a single team from Kirigakure out of the corner of his eye, and he saw a girl playing with a needle in her hand, obviously telling her teammates to act accordingly to whatever she was instructing them on.

Naruto also saw a few ninja that he hadn't had a clue what village they were from. Two groups with music notes on their headbands stared at them as Narutos eyes fell on them, one group with Naruto saw looked pretty average, a guy that had nothing to standout from, another that looked like a mummy, and a raven haired girl that seemed less then pleased with her teammates.

The other group had two guys who seemed more afraid of their red-headed female teammate who was giving them. in Narutos opinion. the most vulgar chewing out he had ever heard in his life- "Wow, this is different.". Naruto muttered as his two teammates nodded in agreement. Seeing nothing else to do, they moved off to a free part of the wall and waited for the exam to start.

"Hey Naruto!", a voice called, catching his attention he saw a grinning Kiba walking over making, Naruto smirk as Akamaru barked his greeting. "Hey Kiba, you guys caught on at the last minute or something?", Naruto asked. "Our troublesome teammate demanded our lazy teacher give us a mission that matched yours after hearing about it.", Shikamaru said boredly as he stepped out from behind Kiba.

"Really? What was it?", Ino asked as Shikamaru sighed. "Guarding a troublesome convoy to a troublesome town, it was a drag.", Shikamaru sighed again, making Kiba snicker a bit. "Looks like the teams are all here.", a voice called, getting their attention as Choji walked up with Shino and Hinata. "All but the Uchiha.", Shino said quietly, making Sakura realize it.

"Um... where is Sasuke-kun?", Sakura wondered, looking around. "The troublesome teammate is getting a private talk from sensei, probably trying to get an edge up above us or something...", Shikamaru answered. shaking his head a bit at Sasukes apparent outlook on team work. Naruto smiled, seeing his other girlfriend over with her team.

Tenten, who caught Naruto's smiles at her, smiled likwise and gave a flirty blown kiss to him, getting a very loud shout of love and youth from Lee while the Hyuuga on her team seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance. Kiba couldn't help but grin at the looks the two were giving each other and elbowed Naruto a bit.

"Looks like things between you two are going well, eh, Naruto?", Kiba snickered as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

True, they were. But Naruto and the girls had decided to keep the intimate relationship between him and his three girls on the low for now, though thanks to Ino holding onto him earlier, he wondered how long that would last anyway.

But for now, Tenten was Narutos only announced girlfriend, a fact that, though accepted, wasn't well liked by either Ino or Hinata. Naruto felt a little more relaxed then he had been that morning since he was around so many friends. The conversations drifted from the exam to missions they had done up to this point.

Naruto heard the door open and in entered Sasuke Uchiha and after looking around, spotted his team. Naruto noticed a grimace on his face after seeing the rest of the group. "Sasuke-kun!", Sakura squealed as he walked over, though the last Uchiha didn't respond to her.

"Hey Ino, aren't you happy to see him too?", Shikamaru asked, wondering why his friend wasn't acting like she normally was. "Nope, I'm over him. I guess I realized that there are better flowers in the garden...", Ino said, making Shikamaru stare at her before smiling and muttering "Troublesome woman.".

Naruto kept his eyes on all the other teams, feeling a bit unsure about the different counties ninjas all in one room. "Hey Shikamaru, I got a question.", Naruto said, getting the attention of his friend beside him. "Yeah, what is it?", Naruto looked towards a few points of interest in the room.

"What can you tell me about the teams from Sand, Mist, and those ones with that sound sign on their headbands?", Naruto asked, getting a muttered 'Troublesome' from his friend before he went into detail. "Well, the sand team are something like royalty apparently.", Shikamaru muttered. "They're the heirs of the Kazekage, so you know they must be strong if their dad is the leader of their village.".

Naruto nodded as he listened. "The mist ninja is something weird, usually they stay in their own country and don't do much, seeing as their pretty weak in the number of ninja.". Looking over at the girl with the needles in her hand Shikamaru frowned. "Though apparently that girl of theirs is strong, she has this kekkei genkai that lets her contol ice and water.". Naruto stared at his buddy in wonder. "What's so weird about that?"

"Well, if you consider about sixty percent of your body is water, she could kill you as easy as look at you.", Shikamaru informed him making Naruto sweat a bit nervously. "And as for those ninja with the new headbands... our sensei told us about them, apparently some new village sprung up recently and they felt they should send two teams to take the exam, in case one doesn't do their job.".

Naruto looked back over at the two groups and nodded. "Something weird about them though, huh?", Naruto said questioningly. "Yeah. If you ask me, they're a bit too well trained for this. That troublesomely loud redhead walks like sensei does, she's too well trained for such a young village.", Shikamaru said as he thought about it deeper before suggesting "I think we need to keep an eye on a few teams here.". A nod from Naruto was all the answer Shikamaru got as suddenly, the room filled with smoke.

"Alright, you ninja wannabe's!", a voice called out and as the smoke cleared Naruto saw thr room filled with teachers and a man Naruto had never seen before standing at the front. He was huge and had scars all over his face. "Everyone get a seat! This is the start of the written exam! And I'm the instrucor, Ibiki Morino!". As everyone got a seat, the man nodded. "These are the rules: Ten questions, how you answer them is up to you!", the man began, "If you're caught cheating three times, you're out!".

Naruto grinned to himself, hearing the man listing off rules like a drill instructor. Thankfully, Tenten had given him and the others the heads up on this part of the exam and how you were supossed to cheat, after all it's a ninjas job to be sneaky and underhanded.

Tenten herself was going to help him in this part since she made sure to get the seat right behind him.

"Just keep your head up Naruto-kun, you'll get through this part no problem.", Tenten whispered as the man stopped talking. At the call of the start of the exam most seemed to have figured it out, either copying off of others or teammates acting in groups to get the job done,. Naruto smiled and glanced at the ceiling without attracting too much attention to himself.

Tenten had tossed a mirror up to the rooms top, suspended by wire and two kunai, a feat worthy in itself considering there were high ranking ninja watching their every move and Tenten hadn't been caught doing it. Apparently, Lee, who sat some behind her, was also using it to get the answers like he was. Naruto was glad to see none of his friends were tossed out of the exam for being caught but quite a few teams were.

By the end of the exam the empty seats had grown to show quite the divide in the teams. "Good, those that remain here pass the first part of the exam.", the man said gruffly before grinning like a predator.

"But the next part is even tougher, so get ready because...". He couldn't even finish his statement as he looked to the window to the exam room as an object broke through the closed window, shattering the glass and making all the remaining teams stare in shock.

It all went faster than most could follow, but from what Naruto could tell, the window bursted and in the room flew a black bundle of cloth. A loud voice rang out of the bundle while it continued its path in the middle of the room. "Beautiful Special Jounin, Mitarashi Anko, arriving!", the unmistakable female voice yelled loudly, ensuring that everyone heard her.

Then, the cloth twisted, revealing the shape of a woman inside as she turned in midflight and threw two kunai to the ceiling, which were attached to the cloth. Then, she landed gracefully and turned around, the cloth now covering Ibiki and it had the words 'Second exam, sexy teacher Mitarashi Anko." written on it.

The woman stood now in front of the stumped Genin. Naruto figured she was about Kurenais age. She had short, purple hair and wore a long trenchcoat, shorts and a fishnet top underneath. Wait, was she even wearing a bra? Naruto couldn't help but look closer to her cleavage, which, by all means, was rather impressive. He could also see a few of his male peers doing the same, and some of the girls also looked a bit more closely than they should. "Listen up you brats, this is the second exam! And I'm it's proctor", the woman pulled all of them back into reality with that announcement.

"You're too early. I still wasn't done with my announcement.", Morino Ibiki said from behind the curtain that now covered him.

The woman groaned and waved Ibiki off as he stepped next to her."Ah, zip it, Ibiki! Nobody wants to hear that anyway.", she said bluntly before looking at the gathered crowd of Genin who had passed his first test. She smirked as she scanned the number. "Wow, your exam failed, there are way too many people still here. Let's see... 72 people, that means 24 teams. Heh, I bet you're all confident that you're gonna make it, huh?", she adressed the young ninja.

"Let me tell you something, tomorrow might be the last day for some of you. Because tomorrow, we will go to the Forest of Death!", she announced triumphantly, as if she got a kick out of the idea that some of them would die there... maybe she even did.

Of course, that announcement made the Genin somewhat nervous. "Th-That's just a name, right? I mean, a Forest can't be deathly, right? Right?", a timid young Genin from Kusagakura that sat in the first row asked the Genin next to him.

Anko had overheard his question and stepped in front of him. "Oho, good question. The forest will be the real test, but I will explain more tomorrow. But you better believe me when I tell you that I'm sure that at least half of you will not pass that test! Heck, wouldn't even surprise me if you all died in there, if you stare at me like that!", she declared loudly before laughing to herself.

'Man, is she a sadist? Creepy...', Naruto thought to himself as he watched the woman walk up and down the aisles of the room, apparently trying to get a good look at every single Genin present.

Eventually, when she had returned to the front, she adressed the Genin one last time. "Anyway, better show up at the gates tomorrow at noon. Now, time's a-wastin' people, let's go!". And with that, she disappeared in a poof of leaves.

The tense atmosphere of the exam now slowly vanished along with the Jounin as well, and one by one, the teams left the room, either returning to their lodgings, their sensei for advice or training for the rest of the day. The new generation of Konoha Genin that participated for the first time today gathered in the yard of the academy, the place where they had so often trained together.

They all took a deep breath of the fresh air and gathered together. They were much more confident now, seeing as they all had passed the test. Or at least, it seemed that way...

"Whew, at least we all made it, huh? Now we only have to worry about tomorrow... can you believe that chick? I mean, was she serious?", Kiba asked, laughing nervously.

"If you want to chicken out, go right ahead.", Sasuke said with a mocking grin to his teammate, naturally provoking the dog shinobi to an angry response.

Still, Naruto still dwelled on something that Mitarashi-sensei had said. he couldn't figure it out for himself, so he decided to ask. "Oi, Shikamaru, what's a special Jounin? I've never heard of that rank before..."

Shikamaru looked at him with wide eyes and sighed. Sakura hit Naruto across the head for his stupidity. "Gee, don't you know anything? Jounin are the elite, able to compete on all fields of a ninja. Special Jounin choose one or maybe two special areas and become experts on those fields while not being as well-rounded as normal Jounin. So, in a way, they're above Chuunin but below Jounin in level.", Sakura explained.

"Haha, that's our Sakura-chan... owowow, did you have to hit me so hard?", Naruto asked as he rubbed his head, which was still smoking from the punch Sakura had given him before her explanation.

But, there was still something else bugging him, mostly from what he had heard from Shikamaru earlier. "Man, I really wonder about all those strange Genin. I wonder how strong they are... hey, who's with me in the quest to find out?", he asked the gathered Genin.

He received some questioning glances in return. "Eh? You mean you wanna spy on them? What if they get angry and attack you here?", Tenten asked, raising a valid point.

But Naruto waved her concerns off. "Ah, like that would happen... so, who's with me?", Naruto asked again.

At first, there was no reply, but shockingly, it was Sasuke who answered first. "Hmm, sounds interesting. I'm also intrigued by them. For once, you have a good idea, blockhead.", Sasuke agreed. Naruto saw that he was eager to see for himself how they were. Was he looking forward to test himself against them?

"Ooh, I'm in, too!", Sakura chimed in, but whether it was because of Sasuke or of her own curiosity, Naruto couldn't tell. Ino, Kiba and Shino also agreed to participate in this intel-gathering-mission, so Naruto turned towards the rest of the group, hoping to get some more in on the job.

But he was to be disappointed. "Geez, that's childish. Can't you guys wait until tomorrow? I'm gonna go train a bit. You with me, Lee?", Tenten asked and as expected, the green-clad boy was all for some more training.

Neji declined on grounds that he felt himself superior to anyone participating in this exam. Hinata also had to go because her father required her presence for a ceremony. Choji and Shikamaru also considered this quest to be too much of a hassle and left the group alone, probably to do what they were usually doing, Shikamaru staring at the clouds and Chouji eating right next to him.

So, all in all, the spying team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. "All right then, let's get going!", Naruto yelled, eager to get this self-imposed mission going.

"Hey, if this is a sneak-mission, why are you yelling already, stupid?", Sakura groaned in frustration...


	31. Chapter 31

"We should split up, to cover more ground." Sasuke said, easily sliding into a take charge roll. "I'll take Kiba and Shino to-"

"No, not a good idea." Naruto said. At Sakura's glare, he waved his hands hastilly. "No, not the splitting up part. We're too big a group now, and we'd just draw attention. But we should split up Kiba and Shino. They're our two best trackers, and one should be on each team.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, a silent contest of wills taking place. Both wanted to be in charge, and neither was willing to back down. The staredown was broken up by Shino, for the first time anyone could think of, spoke up. "Naruto does raise a good point. If we are doing stealth and reconnaissance, sending both Kiba and I would be redundant."

Sasuke, not wanting to argue with the entire group, nodded. "Alright, good point, dead-last." Before Naruto could dispute the nickname, Sasuke looked over the other four genin, as if trying to decide which would be the least troubling. "I'll bring Shino and..." He looked over the girls exclusivly now, clearly not wanting to pick either fangirl, no matter how much it looked like Ino had reformed.

Sakura, however, mistook the look he gave her as him not wanting to hurt either of their feelings. "I'll go with you, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sent a look towards Naruto, who shrugged and made an after you gesture.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "I'll go after the-"

Once again, Sasuke was cut off, but this time by Ino. "Sasuke, you picked the teams, so one of us should pick the targets." Sasuke didn't look like he was used to being interrupted so many times in one day, but nodded none the less.

"Dead Last." he said, and Naruto's glare started again. "You pick."

"Alright." Naruto said, trying to ignore the nickname once again. "We'll go after the...

"We'll go after the trio from Sunagakure.", Naruto decided after not even two seconds of pause.

No one had any objections, everyone nodded at Narutos choice. Although he could see Ino squirming somewhat in discomfort from the corner of his eyes. Sakura on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief. Were they both afraid of them?

"Tsk, fine...", Sasuke said. It was obvious that he also had wanted to spy on them a bit, but now Naruto had snatched that chance away. In addition to it being the most interesting group to Naruto, pissing Sasuke off with his choice was a nice touch.

"Then we'll go after the newcomers from Otogakure.", he said towards his team. Shino and Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke as he leapt up to the rooftop of the academy, probably to get a better view from up there.

Naruto grinned as he watched how Sasuke left like a spoiled child who didn't get his chocolate. "Alright then! Kiba, can you sniff out those guys?", Naruto asked, turning to their designated tracker.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I had Akamaru try to remember the strongest scents in that room, so we would have an easier time later on.", he explained, patting the white dog that still sat inside his hoodjacket on the head.

Naruto was stumped that Kiba (yes, THAT Kiba) had been so thoughtful. That was quite some help he got there. "Right on, good thinking, Kiba!", Naruto cheered his buddy on.

The Inuzuka gave him a confident grin as he turned to his smaller companion. "Okay, let's show them what we've got, Akamaru!", he told him.

The small dog barked in response, obviously eager to prove himself as worth the praise. He stuck his nose as high into the air and began sniffing. He did that for a few moments before he barked and took off into a seemingly random direction.

"He's got their trail! Come on, let's go!", Kiba said as he followed his dog. Ino and Naruto followed suit.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto and his team tracked the scent of the Suna ninja all over the village, apparently they got around pretty fast for such a strange group. "Kiba, are you two sure we're going in the right direction? We followed this trail for the last half hour and so far we haven't seen high nor low of those ninja!", Ino complained, getting a grin from the Inuzuka.

"Oh yeah, they're close, I can almost taste them. Don't worry you two, tracking is something my clan prides itself on as one of our specialties," Kiba said as they picked up speed.

Shortly there after, Naruto heard the sounds of a struggle. Turning the corner of the street, Naruto saw the fan wielding girl watching as her makeup-covered teammate held a kid by his scarf. "You are really starting to bug me, kid!", the Suna-nin growled as the boy struggled.

Naruto knew he had to step in, mostly because he recognized the kid. "Yo Konohomaru, can't you keep out of trouble for once while I'm not around?", Naruto asked, getting the attention of all present and the boy seemed to brighten at his being there. "Boss! You're just in time to help me!".

Ino gave her boyfriend a questioning look. "Hey Naruto, why did that kid call you boss?", she asked him straight out.

Grinning as he rubbed the back of his head a bit, Naruto explained "Well, you see Ino-chan, I kinda watched and taught him a bit about being a ninja the day we had graduation, so he kind of took to calling me boss after that...". Nodding her head a bit, Ino wondered what he had taugt the boy. Then again it was probably best not to ask.

"Hey, who are you?", the makeup-covered suna-nin asked rudely. making Naruto grin- "Just a couple Genin passing by. But I wouldn't keep doing that to Konohamaru there. See, he's the grandson of the third Hokage and unless you want to be kicked out of the exam and maybe worse, I'd put him down.", Naruto warned. Clenching his teeth in frustration, the suna ninja nonetheless complied and set the boy back on his feet.

The very moment his feet touched the ground, Konohomaru rushed over to Naruto and his friends before sticking his tongue out at the strange ninja. "That brat's getting on my nerves again!", the ninja said, but his sister apparently had other idea's as she smacked the back of his head. "No Kankuro, we're going back to the hotel now!", the girl demanded and grudgingly he listened.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, you got lucky, punk!", he said as he turned to walk away. Shaking her head, the girl turned her attention to Naruto's group. "Hey, sorry about my idiot brother, his temper gets the best of him at times.", the girl said, making Naruto wave it off. "No harm done. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends, Ino Yamanaka-chan and Kiba Inuzuka. What's your name?", he asked after introducing them.

"My name's Sabaku no Temari and my idiot brother, as you can guess, is Kankuro." she said with a smile. "Nice trick there, by the way, using the boys position to stop him like that. Very clever.", Temari commented, making Naruto grin. " Yeah well, I'm good at that. So you're here for the chunnin exams right?", Naruto asked, making her nod. "That's right, me and my brothers came here to show that Suna still is a country to be respected."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Well, I'm sure if you fight as good as you are pretty, then you'll pass the test no problem!", Naruto said. That statement had a varied reaction. Ino couldn't help but give Naruto a bit of killing stare for his flirting. Kiba seemed to want to say something but couldn't as his snickering kept him from speaking.

Temari's face lit up a bit at the compliment before she gave a small laugh. "Well well, now aren't you just the sweetest thing? Maybe being here for the exam won't be so bad after all...", Temari grinned. "Naruto, if you're ever in the east part of the village during the exam, look me up, okay?", Temari grinned and started walking away before Naruto called out. "Hey Temari-chan, I have a question. Who's that other guy on your team, your brother?", Naruto asked.

Almost freezing on the spot, Temari was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, my youngest brother Gaara. Please all of you do me a favor: Stay away from him!", Temari said before looking back at them with a serious face. "He won't hesitate to kill you.", Temari warned before walking off, making the group of leaf ninja look at each other. "Well now, that's informative.", Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"At least we know one thing, the guy with the red hair seems to scare his brother and sister for some reason, and I'm guessing theres a reason behind that.", Ino said like gossip. Naruto grinned like always, seeing as how despite what may go on between him and Ino in their alone time, she was always the same gossiping, show offy girl he had come to love.

"Boss, that was amazing!", Konohomaru cheered, getting the Genins attention as he looked at him with the biggest grin ever, "Eh that was nothing, but you should be more careful Konohomaru. If I hadn't been here, you wouldn't have gotten off so easy.", Naruto told the young boy. "Aye aye, boss!", Konohomaru said ,saluting him before seeing the girl he was with. "Hey boss is that your girlfriend there?" Konohomaru asked raising his pinky finger grinning.

"Huh? Ino-chan?", Naruto asked the boy while missing the blushing look on the Yamanaka's face for being called his girlfriend. Unfortunatly Kiba's lack of knowledge of how intimate they were was his downfall.

"Nope she's not! He is with someone else, but when she finds out he was hitting on a foreign ninja, she won't be warming his bed anytime soon!", Kiba said laughingly only to recieve a Yamanaka class brain duster from Ino as she stood over the now laid out boy angerly. "You shut your mouth, dog-breath!"

"Ino, I think you killed him", Naruto deadpanned as Konohomaru poked the knocked out Inuzuka with a stick, all the while Akamaru was whimpering for his owner to get up. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Naruto-kun. I just shut him up for a bit.", Ino said grinning before looking at Konohomaru. "You're the grandson of the Hokage, right? So you must know where all the ninjas from the other villages are staying, correct?" Ino asked sweetly.

Konohamaru blushed. "Yeah, some of them. Why?",, the flustered boy asked. "Well, you see, we're looking for the ninja from Kirigakure and those ones with the music notes on their headbands, do you know where they are?", Ino asked, her voice still sweet to entice Konohamaru to answer. The Hokages grandson thought for a moment before finally saying "Well I know that really pretty Kiri-ninja went into a hotel up the street, but I dont know where those other ninja are...", Konohomaru replied, making Ino smile.

"Thank you, sweetie. Come on Naruto, drag dog breath along. Oh, and I saw what you were doing with that Suna kunoichi, Naruto. Keep flirting and your apartment might not fit all the girls you have to fit into it.", Ino whispered the last part so only he heard. Nodding, Naruto was about to pick Kiba off the ground only for the boy to give a groan and look around. "Oww, what hit me?", Kiba said in wonder as he finally came to again.

"Never mind that Kiba, we know where the mist ninja are staying!", Naruto said as he helped to pull his friend from the ground and, with Konohomaru waving them off, headed to the hotel a few blocks away.


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow, this is where they are staying?", Ino exclaimed, looking at the very expensive looking hotel. A low whistle from Kiba came as he stared over the lobby of the building. "Man, I wish we were taking the exam from another village, this place is like a mansion!". Naruto had to agree with his friends but he hadn't exactly had the best experience with such costly places, seeing as he had lived in his apartment his whole life.

"Guys, remember we're not here for sight seeing. Kiba, can you find them?", Naruto asked making Kiba look at him funny. "Who made you leader?", Kiba joked with a grin before him and Akamaru began to smell the air. A minute or so later he growled, "No good, there's too many smells here and I keep getting the smell of the special coming from the kitchen!", Kiba said getting weird looks from the two blondes. "What? I missed breakfast!".

Ino rubbed her head in frustration at Kibas excuse. "Well that's just great. Now how are we going to track them?", Ino asked through her teeth as Naruto looked around before grinning. "Looks like we won't have to, Ino-chan". Naruto said as he pointed somewhere. Ino and Kiba looked where he was pointing to see the two mist ninja that came with the the girl, and apparently were being told what to do by here if their interaction in the classroom was any indication.

"Hey, you two!", Kiba said walking up and catching the two mist nin's attention. "We need to ask you something.", Kiba said loudly as the two ninjas looked at each other "We dont have time to waste on you!", one of them said and the other nodded. "We have to get ready for tomorrow, so leave us alone.", the other agreed. "Hey, all we wanted to ask you about was why you guys entered the exam since you're from Kirigakure no Sato. You dont have to be rude!" Ino said indignantly.

"Why? Why else would we do it, to become Chunnin, of course!", one said and the other nodded. "Yeah and if Haku makes it to the finals, then maybe mist will get more missions!", the other said. "Wait... Haku is the girl in your group, right? What does her getting into the finals have to do with missions?", Naruto asked as the two stared at him. "Wow your real bright, besides, what are you, her fanclub?", one asked as the other snorted. "Well if you must know these exams are how missions are divided to the countries"

"How is that?", Kiba asked as the mist-nin kept going. "A lot of the spectators at these things are merchants, businessmen, you know, rich and powerful types. They watch each country show off their finest new recruits like some show on stage, though this is far more important!", he explained, looking the leaf-nin in the eyes.

"If a country can show how strong they are, the clients feel they can entrust more missions to the country, and thus we earn the right for our villages to exist. Without missions, there's no money. Plain and simple".

Naruto saw the grim looks they gave as they talked, "Though in recent years, Kirigakure hasn't had many good ninja, and few and far between can even put up a decent cause for clients to come to mist to hire us. But all that's going to change when Haku shows what she can do with her Kekkei Genkai. Kirigakure is going to be a major country again, we know it.". He seemed so sure of the hope, Naruto had to give these guys credit, believing in something this much took a lot of faith.

"Wow, so she's that important huh?", Kiba asked getting a nod from the two. "She was taught by the best teachers we had back in the village. All her time was devoted to training and bettering herself for this day, hell, I think she spent more time in the Dojo than anyone!". The two laughed. "Haku-chan's really sweet, but I doubt she had much in the way of relationships, seeing how she was brought up, huh?", the Mist ninja asked the other and got a nod in return.

"Are you two talking about me again?", a voice called and sudenly both mist ninja jumped to a standing position as they stood like soldiers. It was then the three leaf ninja saw the girl they had just been talking about standing behind the two rigged shinobi. "N-No Haku-san, we were just talking to these three leaf ninja.", one of them stammered a bit as she smiled "Oh good, I hope you were pleasant, we are guests after all.", she said, the smile never leaving her face.

Naruto wondered what the deal was with these guys. First they acted all high and mighty, suddenly they were at this girls beck and call. Then again, he wouldn't want to mess with a girl who could freeze him on the spot either, so he could kind of understand them. Looking over the new group Haku smiled. "I'm Naruto and this is Ino-chan and Kiba.", Naruto said introducing them for the second time that day.

"Pleased to meet you. Well, as you must already know from my teammates, I am Haku.". She seemed to stare at Ino and Naruto a bit more before her smile grew.

"Ino, am I right?", she asked gettng a nod from the Yamanaka. "You're lucky, he is quite handsome. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous.", Haku commented, making Ino blush bright red and quickly say. "Oh, umm... I-I have no idea what you're talking about!", Ino smiled nervously as Haku giggled. "Oh, I think you do.".

Kiba was wondering what this mist girl was talking about, though Naruto was just as nervous as Ino was at the moment. How the hell had this girl figured out that he and Ino were together? And that just by looking at them? "Oh well, I guess I was mistaken then." Haku said smiling as Ino and and Naruto gave silent sighs of relief, that was until Haku said "I suppose that means he is free game, then.".

'What did she say!?' inner Ino screeched as Naruto wondered what the hell was going on. "Naruto-kun, you're my target now, and just so you know: My aim never misses." Haku smiled as she turned to walk away, smiling as she glimpsed the Yamanaka's angry glare as the challange had been made.

"You know, she's telling the truth.", the mist Nin said as he turned. "She never misses her target." the other finished as they fallowed after her.

"What in the name of nindo was that about?", Kiba asked cluelessly as Naruto laughed nervously in reply. "I have no idea, Kiba. Well, I think we should find the others now right? I mean, I wonder if they found the Otokagure teams yet.", Naruto said gettinga nod from his friend. "Yeah, you're right Naruto, Hey Ino, let's get going, I wanna find the others before I head home!", Kiba said as Akamaru gave a bark in agreement.

As Kiba walked away to the exit, Ino turned to Naruto with a worried expression. "Naruto-kun, what are we going to do? I mean, if she figured it out, then anyone could! And she's flirting with you!", Ino said in a whisper making Naruto sigh. "I dont know, Ino-chan. Look, no use getting upset now, right? When Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan meet us next time, let's try to talk about it then, it affects all of us, you know?".

Taking a deep breath, Ino calmed herself enough to nod with a smile. "Alright, Naruto. Now, let's get going before dog-breath catches on, too.", Ino said as they ran after their friend.


	34. Chapter 34

As the trio left the hotel, Kiba stopped suddenly and smiled as he caught a familiar smell in the air. "They're coming this way!", Kiba said suddenly, making Ino and Naruto stop walking as they looked up the street from where they were. Not a minute later, they caught sight of the other team as they walked through the village. "Over here, guys!", Naruto yelled as well as waving his hand to get their attention.

"So forehead girl, didyou learn anything?" Ino asked as the pinkette shook her head. "We couldn't even find them! Shino couldn't track them down and apparently no one has seen them at all!", Sakura yelled, frustrated beyond all measure at the wasted time and effort. "Really? Because we found both the mist and sand teams and learned tons!", Naruto said out of surprise.

"What did you learn, dead last?", Sasuke demanded more than asked as Kiba cut in. "Well, for one thing foreign ninja apparently really like Naruto! They kept flirting with him!", Kiba laughed loudly as the group stared at Naruto, who could only blush in embarrassment. "It's not like I meant it to happen, honestly!", Naruto said in an attempt to defend himself as best he could.

"Right, sure you didn't, Naruto." Sakura said, eyeing him suspiciously as Sasuke, in annoyance, turned around. "This is useless, I cant believe I wasted time on this!" Sasuke muttered as he started to leave. "I should have been training to get stronger, not going on this wild goose chase!", Sasuke added as he walked off. "I feel it was worth a try. Kiba, you will fill me in on the rest later, won't you? You must have learned more then Naruto's romantic life.", Shino said as Naruto hung his head in defeat. He just couldn't win with this one.

"Sure thing, Shino. Oh, how about I come with you right now and tell ya? Your clan's not to far from mine anyway.", Kiba smirked as the bug user nodded in agreement. After short goodbyes, Team 7 was together again. "Naruto, what did you really learn?", Sakura asked, not liking being left out of the loop by her own team no less. So Naruto and Ino spent the better half of the next hour talking about what they had really learned about the other teams.

By the time they were done, the sun was about to start setting over the village and they agreed it was best to get to their houses and sleep as much as they could before the big day tomorrow. "Well guys, hope you come prepared tomorrow, because I feel like a Chunin already!", Naruto smirked, getting grins from his teammates. "I'm sure you do, Naruto. Well, see you both in the morning.", Sakura said, waving them off as she walked home.

"Night, Naruto-kun.", Ino said, kissing him on the lips for a short heated kiss. "Night Ino-chan" Naruto smiled as they broke the lip lock and Ino ran home herself. Watching his girlfriend run off and disappear into the crowd, Naruto sighed as he started the opposite way towards his home. "Well now, that was an interesting day, but still... I wonder why the others couldn't find those Otokagure teams, they have to be staying somewhere, don't they?", Naruto asked himself.

Still, he wasn't too concerned about it. He had a better insight into the Kiri and Suna teams at least and even though the newest village was a bit strange, he was sure he could handle whatever they brought to the table. Naruto was so deep in thought, he almost missed that he was run into by a passer by as he walked. He was surprsed how hard he was pushed out of the way and looked to see who had run into him.

Naruto then saw the retreating figure of the raven-haired girl from the new village as she ran like the devil was on her heels. Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling running up his spine and, after a split second of thought, started after the girl. He tailed her through the streets before she ran into one of the many alleyways. Naruto knew almost every street in the village thanks to his old pranking days long ago. He had to know them to get away from those that gave chase.

This particular street ended in a dead end and as Naruto watched the street, he saw her two teammates following the route she took and walked in after her, not a minute later. Following the two strange ninja into the street seconds after they walked, in Naruto was able to hear what they were talking about in his place hidden in the shadows of the alley.

"You shouldn't have run, Kin. You're making this a lot harder then it has to be!", the mummy-like ninja said boredly as the girl backed up to the wall. "I don't see you two about to die!", the girl yelled at her 'teammates'. "I dont want to be sacrificed! Even if it is for his plans to work!". A laugh from her other teammate kept Naruto on the edge. What kind of ninja were these guys anyway? To him, it was like the complete opposite of everything the leaf village stood for.

"Tough luck, Kin-chan. You know our master said you're going to be the one, so it's your duty!", the other said, making Kin almost tear up. "Easy for you to say! Why don't you see what Tayuya has to say about this! I dont think she'd let you get away with doing this!", Kin yelled as the bandaged ninja chuckled. "The master hasn't told her. I think he's going to tell her that Konoha killed her friend. After all, a good pawn needs motivation."

Naruto was really getting pissed off now. Whoever was in charge of these guys was obviously twisted, and Naruto wasn't just going to sit there and let them use her for whatever they were planning. But Naruto also knew if they kept talking, he might learn more about whatever was going on. If he listened a bit longer, he might hear the whole truth, but then it might be too late for Kin...

Naruto had heard enough. He was pissed at them, whatever they were about to do, he wouldn't let them get their way with her. So, without thinking of a strategy beforehand, Naruto jumped down into the alleyway. "Get your hands off of her, you...!", he yelled as he flung himself at the masked Sound-nin, who had seemed like the strongest to him.

He clenched his fist for a punch, but his jump at the boy was halted as the ninja, in a flash, turned around and rammed a fist that had been hidden in his long sleeves right into his stomach. "Ugh-ahh!?", Naruto gasped. The punch was far stronger than anything he ever had to take.

Grabbing Naruto by the sleeve of his jacket as he was impaled on his fist, the ninja flung him to the ground like he was just an annoying fly. "Get lost, you idiot!", he said threateningly as Naruto rolled on the ground.

The blonde saw stars for a moment as he collided with the ground. But he shook his dizziness off and got on his two feets, but not without struggling. "No, I won't!", Naruto refused stubbornly. He would not back down, no matter how hopeless this seemed.

Despite his courage, the shinobi only grinned at him. "Whatever...", one said and shrugged his shoulder before they attacked.

Two against one, even without their superior strength, this was not a battle Naruto could win. Their punches were merciless, and soon, Naruto collapsed against the wall of the alley. Only then did the Sound-nin leave him be. "Tsk, little punk!", the one with the wild hair said and spat at Naruto, before they both turned back to their teammate, who had been too terrified to move during Narutos beatdown.

Naruto was barely conscious, but he heard the voice still clear enough to make out exactly what they said. He was totally being ignored by them. "So, where were we? Oh yeah, right.", the guy with the wild mane laughed as he turned to his frightened teammate.

Only then did the girl responded to her surroundings again. "No! Leave me, I don't want to die!", Kin yelled hysterically.

The boy sighed. "Come on now, Kin-chan. What are your options anyway? It's not like Konoha would treat you kindly even if you told them anything you knew...", he mocked the girls fear.

"What? But I...", the girl looked at his teammate with teary eyes. The words had shocked her.

"You'd rather rot in a cell? Go right ahead then.", the mummy head growled lowly.

Naruto knew, they were playing on her fears. "I just wonder what else they'd do to you. Even if they're as merciful as everyone says, the best thing you can count on is a quick execution. So yeah, your call, Kin-chan.", the boy said.

Naruto groaned. He wanted to yell, to scream that it was a lie, but his ribs still hurt so much that just breathing was painful to him. He couldn't do anything.

The girl was surprised. Would they really let her choose? Sure, she didn't want to die, but... if she considered their words, it really wasn't such a good idea either to run away now. Aside from the punishment that awaited her if her teammates ever got their hands on her again, she doubted that she wouldn't be interrogated, tortured and maybe even killed if she spilled the whole truth to Konoha. "I suppose... I suppose you're right.", she finally admitted. Her shoulders slumped.

The boy laughed. "'Course I am! Now, stand up and come with us. And no more acting up like this, else we won't be picky about our methods to get you back, got it?", he asked Kin sharply, not even bothering to hide the threat in his words with a kinder voice. He turned to leave the alleyway first, leaving his teammate to see if Kin would comply.

"Well?", the masked man asked, tapping his feet impatiently.

Naruto could see the struggle in the girls face, but ultimately, she gave up. "Y-Yes...", Kin responded finally and followed her teammates slowly. As she passed Naruto, he thought she had looked at him for just a moment, a sorrowful expression on her face.

But Naruto wasn't beaten, not just yet. "You...", Naruto growled as he grabbed the leaving sound-nins leg as he passed by. The bandaged man looked down at Naruto, spite evident in his one visible eye.

Then, he took a swing with his other leg and kicked Naruto in the ribs. Naruto yelped in pain and coughed as the kick had knocked the wind out of him. "You're lucky we still have a mission to do here, so it would be bad if they find a dead body. But just so you know, you better pray we don't come across you tomorrow.", he told him in a gravely voice before leaving Naruto in the alleyway, still writhing in pain.

A few minutes passed before Naruto got to his feet again. He know that, by now, they were gone already and there had been nothing he could do to help the girl. Naruto cursed his weakness as he hadn't been able to do anything but watch through tears as the girl was accompanied by her two teammates. "Crap... they're strong...", he groaned to himself as he clutched his rips.

It was nothing. Sure, it hurt, but he knew he could count on the demon fox to have his wounds healed by tomorrow... still, now his anxiety was back. Could his team win against them? Stood they even a chance? Naruto was hoping that they stood a better chance next time when the three of them were together. But if not...

Dark thoughts like that came to Narutos mind as pushed himself up and made his way back to his apartment, where he slowly drifted to an unsteady sleep which was filled with nightmares of what could happen tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

They day of the second exam arrived earlier than Naruto had wanted it to. He hadn't slept very well last night. In fact, he had gotten too little sleep to be even participating in this. But he knew he had to get going, and after a joyless breakfast, he went over to the designated spot in the yard of the academy, where his teammates were already waiting with the other teams to be led to the next stage.

"Hey Naruto! Wow, what's wrong with you, you don't look too good!", Sakura commented. He didn't carry any visible injuries, but his bad mood was obvious. Now that Naruto wasn't perpetually smiling and grinning, it stood out even more.

Naruto scratched his head, as he tried to find good words to put it. Ultimately though, he decided to be blunt. "Yeah, I, uh... I still found those sound ninja yesterday. They beat the crap out of me...", Naruto admitted as he saw Kurenai-sensei approaching them.

At once, he waved her over. Surprised by the urgency of his wave, Kurenai hurried over to her team, where Naruto was anxiously awaiting her. "Kurenai-sensei, please, I need to talk with you!", he said quickly as she was with them.

So, Naruto told them everything he had witnessed and heard yesterday. About the Sound-nin planning to kill one of their own, about them having some sort of 'mission' in Konoha, everything he could recall. While listening, Kurenai wore a thoughtful face, and it was hard to tell if she believed Naruto after he had ended his tale.

His two teammates unquestioningly did, as they gasped in horror as he had finished recalling yesterdays events. "Are you really alright, Naruto-kun?", Ino asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

Naruto forced a bit of a smile to convince his teammates. "Of course, don't worry about me. It takes a lot more to bring me down!", he responded, and while it was true that his body wasn't injured, his pride had taken the brunt of the beating.

Kurenai nodded as she considered the words Naruto had spoken carefully. "I see. To be honest, I have been told that the teams from Otogakure are somewhat under surveillance already, but these are bad news. I will talk with the Hokage about this, Naruto. But this will not interfere with the normal flow of the Chuunin exam.", she told her team.

"What? But how can we let this go on? We know they're up to something now!", Sakura exclaimed, somewhat furious.

But Kurenai shook her head at this. "These are the Chuunin exams. They're not just a matter that concerns only Konoha, but all great nations. If we stop or interrupt it because of an internal threat like this, we're giving the other nations the impression that we're weak. Don't forget, even though this is a test for you, it also indirectly changes the image of Konoha. If it is for the better or for the worse is up to you.", she reminded her team with a stern expression.

At that moment, a Jounin had arrived and loudly announced to the gathered shinobi to follow him to the stage of the next part of the exam. "Good luck, Team 7. I will wait in the tower for you.", Kurenai bid farewell to her team before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto and his team walked after the Jounin, Naruto couldn't help but look through the gathered crowd of Genin here. He saw his friends, but like him, they were all too anxious to walk over and chat. He caught a glimpse of the team from Sunagakure. The redhead stared into the void, the guy with the facepaint (Kankuro was his name, wasn't it?) noticed his stare and glared right back at him. Only Temari winked at him before returning her attention back to her siblings.

He also saw Haku from yesterday. She also saw him looking at her and smiled at him before mouthing something towards him. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't good at lipreading, so he had no clue what she had meant to say...

Lastly, Naruto caught sight of the black-haired girl from yesterday. She looked pale and probably hadn't slept much better than he did. She didn't notice him, but her teammates did. They looked at Naruto with disdain, like one would look at an insect before squashing it, before diverting their attention to themselves again.

Just then, Naruto felt a stare that was directed at him. He turned and saw that it was Ino. But it hadn't been a stare of jealousy, because as soon as he looked at her, Ino turned the other direction. That was definitely odd, so he decided to ask his girlfried about it. "Ino-chan, what's wrong with you today? You seem strange, too.", he questioned the blonde.

Ino hesitantly turned to look at him. She looked as if she wanted to said anything, but in the last moment changed her mind. "Well... it's nothing, Naruto.", Ino said, averting her gaze.

Naruto was confused. "If you say so...", he answered. He had learned that if Ino didn't want to talk about it, she just didn't want to talk about it, and he had gotten wise enough not to pressure her.

There was a small moment of awkward silence as they were walking outside of the village, right up to a fence around a small forest. The trees were huge here, from the bottom of the forest, Naruto soon got an aching neck from trying to look up to the tip of the closest tree. So this was where the exam would take place...

"Alright, listen up, you sorry brats!", a loud voice called and the attention was drawn to the shapely figure of Mitarashi Anko, who was standing on top of a stall next to the gate that led into the forest.

Like yesterday, she seemed to be in a rather cheerful mood. "THIS! Is the Forest of Death!", Anko explained with a grand gesture towards the obvious forest behind her.

A groan. "Who would've guessed?", Naruto muttered. In an instant, his disinterest got him a retaliation he hadn't expected. A kunai had been flung right at him, and Naruto, only seeing it from the corner of his eye, only just pulled his head away so that it grazed his cheek. It still cut his skin and created a gash, and blood was quickly flowing out of the small wound.

"That's what happens if you don't pay attention to me...", the Special Jounin said as she stepped towards the frightened Naruto. Then, in a move that surprised everyone, she bent over, giving Naruto a good view of her cleavage and let her tongue dart out over the Anko purred as she licked the blood from Narutos cheek. "I've got a taste for blood. Mmm, so young, so fresh... I hope you make it out alive, boy.", she explained as Naruto felt her warm tongue move over his face, until the bleeding had stopped. "If not... we'll give you a proper burial.", the scary lady said nonchalantly while still wearing that same smile she had before.

"Here. You dropped this.", a longhaired ninja from the Grass Country said and handed Anko her kunai. Well, he rather gave it to her with his tongue, but Anko didn't seem to mind.

"Oh. Why, thank you.", she said as she took the kunai and returned to her previous spot on top of the stall.

"Anyways, back to topic.", she announced and held two scrolls aloft. "These two scrolls are called 'Earth scroll' and 'Heaven scroll', respectively. You will start off with one of them, and you'll have to find the other one before you come to the tower in the center of the forest. The time limit is 72 hours to do that!", she said loudly.

"So that means we'll either have to steal it or defeat a team to get their scroll... but we won't know which team has the matching scroll beforehand... man, that sucks.", Naruto heard Shikamaru complain next to him. Naruto chuckled, seeing his friend still complaining even in front of such a task was somewhat of a relief.

"In other words, only half of the teams can advance to the next round?", Sakura asked loudly, getting Ankos attention.

The proctor nodded. "Yup, that's right. But usually, it's far less than that. Other than your opponents, the forest isn't called the 'Forest of Death' for nothing.", she reminded the young Genin with her still unnervingly cheery voice.

She scratched her head a moment in comtemplation. That might've been a normal gesture, hadn't she done the scratching with the very kunai she had used to slice Naruto's cheek open. Thankfully, a small band-aid from Sakura covered the wound now. "Anything I forgot? Oh yeah. Folks, you MUST NOT look into the scroll before you enter the tower. If you open the scroll before you're inside that building, you'll automatically be disqualified. In a pretty uncomfortable manner, if I might add.".

Naruto gritted his teeth. His curiosity over what was inside those scrolls peaked. 'Damn, now I'm even more curious as to what's inside...!', Naruto thought as Anko seemed about done with the rules.

"Good good, now each team comes here and signs up. You'll be given a scroll and each team will be led to their entrance.", Anko finished her explanation and jumped down from the stall.

Slowly, the teams moved forward to register and receive their scroll, before being led away by the staff that stood ready there.

Some time later, it was Team Sevens turn. After signing up their names, they drew a number and were handed scroll. They got an Earth Scroll. The number, so they were told, corresponded to the gate where they would be entering the forest.

So, as they were brought to the gate by a Chuunin, Ino, for the first time, took control of the team as she was supposed to. "Hey guys, we have to go over our strategy!", she said. Naruto was still wondering what had been bothering Ino before, but now, as a ninja in this team, she didn't let it get to her.

Both her teammates nodded thoughtfully. She was right of course. "Yeah. Like, who's gonna carry our scroll?", Sakura chimed in. "And what are we gonna do once we're inside...", she wondered with a look at the number of the gate they were standing in front of now.

Yup, this would be their starting point. A small clock over the entrance showed the countdown until the gate opened. Only five minutes, and then the second stage of the exam would begin...


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay, so what's the plan, you guys?", Sakura asked as they waited for the countdown to finish. "Well, first of all: Who is going to carry the scroll?", Ino asked, thinking which among them was best suited to carry the important object for the duration of the exam. Silence permeated the air until finally Naruto said "I'll do it!". Ino and Sakura looked at him and saw how serious he was.

"You sure, Naruto-kun?", Ino asked and Naruto nodded. "I can avoid teams if I have to and my clones can help me get away if I get caught.", Naruto reasoned as he though it over more. "It also ensures they come after me and not you two, it lets you get away if we get into trouble.", Naruto said, nodding to himself. "Ino-chan, give me the scroll.", Naruto said and the plantinum blond slowly, if a bit unsure, finally surrendered the precious paper to Naruto, who promptly hid it in his pocket.

"Now that's one thing down, but how about the other scroll we need? We have to get the heaven scroll before we can enter the tower", Sakura said knowingly. "I think I know what we can do!", Ino said, getting the others attention. "I say we spend the first days trying to get the scroll ourselves. If it comes down that we don't have it on the third day, then we can try to get a team as they try to get to the tower.", Ino said, making Naruto grin. "Yeah, ambush them at the last second!", Naruto cheered as Sakura mulled over the idea.

"Fine, I guess that's the plan.", Sakura agreed a bit resigningly as the clock neared the final seconds of the countdown. "Alright Team 7, we split up as soon as we get in there. Meet back at the gate in a two hours, got it?", Ino asked getting nods from her teammates as they got ready to enter the forest. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan...", Naruto said getting their atttention. "... be careful, okay?", Naruto said. The girls looked wondrous for a moment beforey they nodded with small smiles, seeing how caring he was being at the moment.

Finally the doors to the Forest of Death swung open and Team Seven leapt into the forest, gaining top speed rather quickly and splitting from each other as they fanned out into the dense forest. Naruto lost sight of Sakura first, then Ino as she veered away from him. Naruto then found himself alone in with the sounds of the forest filling his ears. Naruto, not having anything better to do, decided to search for possible targets.

For the first twenty minutes, Naruto found no sign of any other team anywhere he looked. 'This is bad, I haven't seen even a foot print! Where can these teams be?', Naruto thought to himself as he leaned against the tree he was standing on. "Maybe I should head back to the meeting spot?", Naruto asked himself quietly before hearing the sound of someone approaching his location. Hiding in his spot, Naruto saw the familiar look of Haku as she landed on the tree opposite to his, obviously looking for something.

Smiling at the girl, even though she didn't see him yet, Naruto walked out onto the branch and yelled "Yo, Haku-chan!". Getting the girls attention as she turned to face him, he saw that Haku smiled as she realized it was him. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm glad I found you so soon.", Haku said as Naruto laughed a bit. "Yeah, me too. It's good to see a friendly face.", Naruto grinned.

"Hey Naruto-kun, your team doesn't happen to have a heaven scroll, does it?", Haku asked curiously, making Naruto grin. "Nope sorry, we have an earth scroll, too.". That statement made Haku sigh. "Oh and I was so hoping you had one, so when I killed you I could advance even on the first day.", Haku commented with a pout, making Naruto look at her weirdly. "That's a pretty morbid joke, Haku-chan."

Haku gave Naruto a eerie smile that made Naruto sweat a bit. "Now, who said I was joking, Naruto-kun?", Haku asked as she drew out long needles that only a ninja trained in their use would have.

"Haku-chan, what are you doing?", Naruto asked even more nervous as she eyed him like a target. "Why Naruto-kun, didn't you hear me the other day? You're my mark now and my aim never misses!", Haku grinned before Naruto realized she wasn't joking at all. "What? I thought you liked me!", Naruto yelled just as he jumped to get away from the mist girl and for her to give chase.

"Oh, do run, Naruto-kun! It makes it even more fun!", Haku yelled after him as he lept from branch to branch, with her matching his speed step for step. "You're as crazy as that exam lady!", Naruto yelled as he used every trick he could think of to get away from the girl in pursuit, from double backing on his tracks to hiding in the trees, all without much sucess, because whenever he lost her for a minute or so, she seemed right around the next corner, waiting for him and the chase would continue. "Haku-chan this is crazy! I thought we were friends! Now you want to kill me?", Naruto yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the girl to see her right on his tail.

"Oh, but Naruto-kun, I promise it'll be quick and painless.", Haku called making Naruto sweat drop. "That's not the point!", Naruto yelled in aggravation before making a familiar hand sign and creating five clones that lept out from where he was heading. Haku grinned as she took aim and hit every clones except one, who got out of view before she aimed her needle at it.

"Damn it, I hope that clone finds help!", Naruto muttered as Haku laughed like a child at a carnival. "Naruto-kun, it's going to be too late for anyone to come to your aid, when I catch you.", Haku said in a sing-song voice. making Naruto run even faster then he knew he could do himself.

Suddenly, it got strangely quiet, with no sounds from Haku anymore. Naruto turned to look behind him and found no trace of the girl. "Did I lose her?" Naruto asked himself as he landed on a tree branch and took deep breaths to calm himself and his tired body. "That girl is a strange one.", Naruto muttered before freezing at the sound of a familiar giggling voice. "Oh my Naruto-kun, you certainly gave me quite the chase. But I'm afraid this is the end of you!", Haku said as she stood in front of Naruto with a smile, the sharp needles still in her hand.

"Ummm, can't we just kiss and make up instead?", Naruto nervously asked getting the same smile from Haku and making him sigh. "No, I didn't think so.", Naruto said, rubbing his neck as Haku raised her weapons. "Any last words, Naruto-kun?", Haku asked, making him grin. "Yeah. See ya in the next round!", Naruto said, making the girl confused before he suddenly poofed out of existance.

Haku stared for a good long minute at the spot the apparent clone had been. That meant the Naruto she just barely missed hitting before was the real one. Instead of any reaction one would think of her giving Haku giggled, then turned into full blown laughter as she realized the Leaf ninja had gotten away, something no one had ever done before.

Finally gaining control of herself Haku smiled and looked over the forest from her branch and said "My my Naruto-kun, you're certainly an interesting mark". Haku knew right then, this exam was full of surprises and she was going to enjoy them.

Naruto meanwhile was about to reach the meeting spot. The whole chase with Haku had eaten up the entire scouting time he had left. "That was strange.", Naruto sighed as he walked into the gate clearing. "What is strange, Naruto-kun?", the familiar voice of his blond girlfriend asked as Naruto looked up to see Ino waiting. "I tell you, Ino-chan. That Haku-chan is a few leafs short of a tree!", Naruto said, waving his hand around as he told her what the Kiri-kunoichi's idea of a good time was about.

"Naruto, that's terrible!", Ino gasped as Naruto finished telling Ino about it. "Yeah, I just barely got away from that crazy girl. I just want to get out of this place soon as we can.", Naruto muttered as he looked around."Hey, where is Sakura-chan anyway?", Naruto asked concernedly as Ino shrugged. "I don't know, but we have another five minutes, Naruto-kun. I'm sure she's...", Ino began only to be interrupted as a scream filled the air, making both of them stop and look in concern.

"That was Sakura!", Naruto yelled as the two lept to find their teammate.

Naruto and Ino followed the scream inot the forest. It wasn't far, since they were able to hear it, and just after a few moments, they got to a small clearing between the trees.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the scene: Right there in the middle of the clearing stood Sasuke. He had twisted on of Sakuras arms behind her back and held a kunai in front of her. He had obviously expected them to arrive, as he glared right at them.

The two remaining members of Team 7 landed in the clearing, some few feet away from Sasuke. The fear and shock in Sakuras face was evident, she had not expected to be held by Sasuke in this way. She was practically a hostage. "Sasuke! Let her go!", Ino yelled at the Uchiha, her concern for Sakura obvious.

But Sasuke didn't even bother to pay attention to Ino. "You have the Earth Scroll, don't you? Naruto!", he adressed Naruto. His knowledge of those two things was not something he could've found it himself.

Sakura averted her eyes in shame. It appeared as if she had told Sasuke all that. "I-I do, but...", Naruto answered hesitantly.

Letting go of Sakuras arm, Sasuke held out his free hand, his kunai still dangerously close to Sakura. He wagged the finger, motioning Naruto to hand it over. "Give it to me. I need it to become a Chuunin.", he said simply.

"Is that why you've attacked Sakura? Sasuke, you...", Ino gritted her teeth, for the first time seriously outraged at Sasuke. Ever since Ino had chosen Naruto, her rivalry with Sakura had pretty much vanished and the two had become rather friendly with each other again, even if there still was some sort of a friendly animosity left.

Sasuke shook his head. He did not consider this to be unfair behaviour. He had a clear goal, and to accomplish it, he would do everything. "I cannot fail here.". He closed his eyes as he seemed to remember something. "I have an ambition, and for that reason, I have to gain power. I need to become stronger.", he explained before opening his eyes anew.

"Naruto... I want to fight you, too.", the Uchiha growled and his eyes flashed red. Naruto and Ino stared at him for a moment, for they had never seen anything like this before.

Recalling the name of it, Ino gasped. "Is that... the Sharingan?", she muttered, her voice breathless. Ino knew well about her classmates power, her dad having told her all he knew about the Uchiha clan. But she hadn't seen Sasuke with the Sharingan before, until now.

And even if she had no idea of how powerful exactly it was, she thought it better not to find out now. Especially not with her friends life on the line. "Naruto! Give him the scroll, please!", Ino pleaded with Naruto.

Of course, Naruto had exactly the same idea. He wouldn't refuse and risk Sakuras health over this. "I get it, I get it... just don't do anything to Sakura, alright?"

Sakura however shook her head vigorously. "No, don't! We're gonna fail the exam if we lose our scroll!", she begged her teammates, thinking their success to be far more important than herself.

But her teammates didn't think the same way. Ino shrugged her shoulders. "So what? We can take the exam again, next time. But we're gonna do it together, Sakura.", she told her with a confident smile.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at Ino for those words. "Ino...", Sakura said weakly.

Naruto nodded. "She's right. The title of the Hokage can wait. And I don't want it if it means abandoning you here, Sakura-chan!", he proclaimed firmly, not a single moment of hesitance or doubt in his mind. He valued his friends much more than such a scroll.

"Naruto...". Sakuras voice was now not much more then a sniffling sound.

Pulling the scroll out of his jacket, the blonde ninja showed the still sealed scroll to Sasuke, who nodded, satisfied with the way things were turning out. Naruto, scroll in hand, slowly made his way towards Sasuke, moving slowly to avoid rousing the Uchiha. He was about halfway there when a chuckle was heard.

"Oh, there you are. Have you any idea how long it took me to find you, hmm?", a voice echoed through the clearing.

"Who's there?", Naruto yelled, but the voice only chuckled more.

Similar to the others, Sasuke got unnerved, Hectically, he threw his head into every direction, hoping to see the onlooker with his sharingan. "Come out and show yourself, you coward!", he challenged the voice.

"I intend to do just that...", the voice said, but this time, there was no echo as whoever owned that voice was drawing closer to them...


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto and Ino froze as Haku walked out into the clearing, a smile on her face even now as she looked at the group. "My my, such a lively meeting this is. You leaf ninja are so strange.", Haku commented before looking at Naruto with a grin. "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something, Naruto-kun.", Haku smiled.

"Don't even think about it! The dead lasts scroll is mine!", Sasuke growled, getting Haku to stare at him solely for the first time. "Oh, I don't want Naruto-kuns scroll. I want his head!", Haku said as if she was talking about the weather with the same creepy smile on her face. Ino and Sakura both gasped hearing the words from her mouth, it was definitly more of a shock for Sakura since Ino had heard about the encounter not five minutes prior between the two.

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look, silently asking himself what she was talking about. Naruto however shook his head, not wanting to go into the long story again. "Haku-chan, me and my head are pretty attached, so I'm going to have to say no.", Naruto said, looking back to the frightened Sakura. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about.", Naruto said seriously.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, Naruto-kun.", Haku said, the smile fading from her face as she pointed at his teammates. "I didn't want to do this, Naruto-kun, but if you don't come with me, I'll have to go after all your friends instead.", Haku waved a finger warningly.

Naruto stopped when he heard that. He could tell Haku wasn't kidding from the way she looked at him, and her skills were way better then any of his friends were since she had tracked him down again and nearly killed him the first time. His friends didn't have the luxury of shadow clones either, so they would be far easier targets to get if she was serious about it.

"... Fine.", Naruto answered finally, getting looks of surprise from the other leaf Genin, and also fear from his teammates as Naruto continued. "Soon as I make sure Sakura-chan is safe... I'll come with you.", Hau's smile returned as she walked closer. "Oh Naruto-kun, I knew you'd see it my way.", Haku said just before she saw the business end of a Kunai pointed right in her face.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take him!", Ino said through clenched teeth as she held her ground. "Ino-chan, stop it!", Naruto said, worried for her safety as she threatened the girl before her. "I can't let you be hurt because of me!", Naruto yelled, getting a shake of the head from the blond girl. "Naruto, you idiot! You think I'm just going to stand here and let you die?", Ino shouted as she glared at the Mist Kunoichi.

"You think doing this would be any better? What are you thinking?", Ino added. "I just get to know the real you and this happens?! What about me, huh? How do you think I'm going to feel after you're gone? And what about everyone else?", Ino asked, almost tearing up as she looked over her shoulder at him. "What about the rest of us, Naruto-kun? We would miss you so much!".

Naruto stared at Ino as turned back to Haku with new resolve. "If you come any closer to Naruto-kun, I'll make sure you regret it!", Ino said, surprising even Sasuke of the amount of protectiveness Ino was showing for him. Haku looked at Ino and merely smiled as she said. "So he is a precious person to you then? Well, I'm glad to see you have that connection with him. Nonetheless, I will take him today!", Haku said, drawing her weapons.

"Hey, dead last!", Sasuke called getting the attention of them again, not likeing being ignored like this at all. "I thought we had a deal! Give me the scroll, Naruto!", Sasuke demanded as Naruto growled in frustration. "Yeah yeah, Uchiha! I get it! Keep your pants on!", Naruto yelled, not needing the avenger to add pressure right now. With the scroll still in hand, Naruto started towards him.

Ino was sure to follow close to Naruto, acting like a barrier between him and the girl from Kirigakure who apparently had it out for him "Naruto-kun... don't!", Sakura said quietly as he teammate came closer. Giving her a warm smile, Naruto quietly said "It's going to be ok, Sakura.", Naruto whispered as he looked at at Sasuke. Do me a favor, you bastard, make sure Ino-chan and Sakura-chan get out of this alive!", Naruto said, staring right into the red eyes of the red eyes of the last Uchiha.

After getting a nod from the raven haired avenger, Naruto sighed as he was about to give him the important object in his hands. The Uchiha's grin grew as it drew nearer. Then, a new voice cut through the clearing.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun, how ruthless of you, letting a friend die so you can go on!", a voice said as the group froze. Even Haku stopped staring at Naruto to see where it had come from.

Suddenly a new fgure appeared between Naruto and Sasuke, surprising everyone at the speed needed to do something like that. "Sasuke-kun, you certainly do put on a show, but now this drama has to end.", the apparent grass ninja said before grabbing his arm in one had and pulling the Kunai from Sakura, only to grab her in the other hand and toss her out of the way like a doll.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, all thoughts of anything else gone from his mind as he dropped the scroll and leaped to his teammate. He managed to catch her in the air and twisted around so when they crashed to the ground with her in his arms, Naruto took the brunt of the fall. Looking up from her position, Sakura saw Naruto holding her and whispered in shock "Naruto...-kun... you saved me?". Naruto grinned confidently. "Could I do anything else?", he asked.

Sasuke meanwhile had noticed that Naruto's scroll lay on the ground and went to pick it up, only for the grass ninja to steal it. "Oh no, Sasuke-kun. Things aren't that easy. Besides, I can't let you get this so soon.", the grass Ninja scolded him, making Sasuke glare. "If you know what's good for you, you will give that to me now!", Sasuke demanded making the grass shinobi grin widen before he opened his mouth and somehow began to swallow the scroll whole.

The gathered Genin could only stare in shock as he swallowed it fully, and not only that, but licked his lips with a freakishly long tongue before saying "Come and get it, Sasuke-kun.". Sakura stared and whispered quietly in a mixture of fright and shock "That's not natural!", a statement that naruto could only nod to.

"Well now, let the games begin!", the grass Ninja grinned before charging at them.

Naruto and the rest of the gennin tried to avoid the grass Ninja as he attacked them. Even Naruto could tell something was wrong here since he was far too skilled to be a a simple Genin, his speed was even greater then that of Haku's and Sasuke was having problems keeping up with the strange new shinobi, even with his bloodline eyes working overtime.

Though Naruto thought it a bit odd, the grass ninja was mainly attacking Sasuke as he dodged and parried the attacks he went against him best he could, though he was still taking a beating. The only time the grass ninja seemed to attack them was if they got to close or the fight drifted towards them. "Naruto-kun, what should we do?", Ino asked as they watched the clash. "I mean, I don't think we should just leave him there, but does he really deserve our help with what he did to Sakura?", Ino asked as the group huddled together.

"We can't let him fight whoever that is alone, even if he was a bastard!", Naruto said as he jumped forward to help Sasuke. Ino sighed, wondering how her boyfriend could be so nice even for someone as Sasuke before Sakura and herself lept to join their teammate in the fight. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. It seems your friends are coming to help you. A futile effort, I'm afraid.", the grass ninja said as he pressed the attack.

As if batting away flies, the grass ninja blocked every attack Team Seven tried to use. Naruto's clones were destroyed almost as quickly as they were being made, Kunai and throwing stars were tossed about uselessly as the battle continued.

"Hehe, I must say, you don't give up, do you?", the grass nin chuckled before suddenly turning to glare at the Genin before him. "Too bad you're going to die here!".

Suddenly, a needle flew through the air and cut off some of the long hair of the grass ninja. Everyone turned to see where the needle had come from to see a outwardly calm Haku holding several more of the needles like the one just used. "Haku-chan, you're going to help us fight her?", Naruto asked, surprised as the Mist kunoichi grinned. "Of course, Naruto-kun. The only person who will be the one to take your head is me!", Haku replied, making Team 7 sweatdrop.

"Ummmm... thanks, Haku-chan, I guess.", Naruto said, not sure how to take a girl who was only helping you live so she can do you in herself later. "This is all rather amusing.", the grass ninja said, looking them over. "You actually think you can beat me. Well, too bad you'll never do it.", the grass ninja said in her sickeningly smooth voice

"We'll see about that!", Naruto yelled, charging yet again and trying to land a good solid hit on their opponent, only for each hit to be blocked effortlessly by the ninja. "You don't get it, do you?", the grass-nin said, sounding more annoyed as he gave a sharp kick to Narutos chest and sent him skidding back, close to Haku who made a less then happy face towards the foreign ninja. "If you keep insisting on being a nuisance, then I guess I will have to take care of you.".

While still keeping Sasuke occupied, the grass ninja looked at Haku with a sinister glint in her eye. "Since you have some actual skill, you get to die first!", the ninja yelled and with her free hand grabbed one of the discarded weapons from the ground. Haku was confident that she could block a weapon thrown at her, not bothering to move at all.

"Haku-chan, look out!", Naruto yelled, surprising her as he jumped to her and shoved her out of the way, right before the clone of the ninja before her would have given a fatal stab to her back. Naruto instead took it in the arm as he groaned in pain. "Naruto-kun!", Ino yelled as she rushed to his side with Sakura, both who couldn't believe he would do something like that.

Haku looked up from her place on the ground to see the kunai wound Naruto received after pushing her out of the way like that. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the pained look on his face as he stood nevertheless to face the grass ninja. "You think that's going to work here? You think a little wound like this will stop me?", Naruto yelled as the grass ninja stared at him.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to stop Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto yelled as the grass Ninja seemed to realize something. "Uzumaki... well now, that changes things.", the strange shinobi said as he flexed her fingers. "Sit still Sasuke, I'll be right back.", he said before hitting him in the gut hard, knocking the wind out from the last Uchiha and dropping his prone body to the ground.

"Here is something just for you, Naruto-kun.", the grass ninja said as Naruto charged, fully intending to fight if with an injured arm. "Bring it on!".

Suddenly, a grin took over the ninjas face and before Sakura or Ino could yell out for Naruto to stop, it had already happened. Using a strange jutsu, the grass ninja slammed her hand into Naruto's stomach, making the pain he felt when he had the Kunai cut him feel like a feather tickling his foot in comparison.

"There, that's one problem down!", the grass ninja said after Naruto's scream died down. Grabbing him by the back of his clothes, the grass ninja tossed him away like trash and ignored the rest as he walked back to Sasuke, who was just beginning to recover from the previous punch. "You... you... how?", Sasuke gasped weakly, trying to form a sentence and making the ninja above him smirk.

"Why Sasuke-kun, you will come to thank me for this gift. And soon you're going to seek me out for more.", the ninja said before his neck grew like a vine and he suddenly bit down on his shoulder, making the Uchiha yell much like Naruto before. As Ino, Sakura and Haku stared at the strange act, the ninja chuckled darkly before staring at the three. "Yesss, all is falling into place now.", the ninja said as he sunk into the tree, before disappearing from view.

Suddenly alone in the clearing, Ino and Sakura rushed to check on their teammate as they saw his eyes closing slowly. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, wake up! Don't close your eyes! Naruto-kun!", Ino yelled and Naruto's last sight was of his worried teammates, the concerned Haku, and the forest around them.


	38. Chapter 38

The first sign of Narutos awakening was a slight fluttering of his eyelids. With a groan, he opened one of his eyes and after he had adjusted saw to the light, saw his blonde girlfriend sigh in relief before briefly turning away from him. "Sakura! He's waking up!", she called out and a moment later, Sakura entered his vision as well.

Slowly, Naruto regained consciousness and his speech, too. "Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! What's wrong, you don't look too good.", he noticed that Ino had a bit of dried blood trickling from her mouth while Sakura just looked like she had been stomped over by an elephant or some other big animal.

He himself felt a dull pain in his stomach, but he paid no mind to it. After all, if Ino and Sakura got hurt, it didn't matter how hurt he was, he would protect them no matter what.

But other than physical wounds, he also noticed that Sakuras hair was cut. It used to nearly reach her ass, but now it was only reaching down to her shoulders. "Sakura-chan? What happened to your hair? Why're you crying? Was it Sasuke-teme again? I'm gonna beat the crap outta that guy!", he yelled as he jumped up.

Only then did he noticed that both girls were crying. Of course, Naruto only assumed something bad had happened to them. "Where is that guy anyway? And that creepy Grass ninja? And what about Haku-chan?", he asked, frantically looking around.

And while he didn't spot either the Grass ninja or Haku, he saw Kiba and Shikamaru who stood over a sitting Sasuke. That surprised him. How long had he been out that they were here now? "Shikamaru! Kiba! What are you doing here?!", he exclaimed.

Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto being up on his feet again. Sasuke was still on the ground, rubbing his forehead for some reason. The Nara boy however just sighed, as he usually did when something was 'troublesome'. "We came to find Sasuke after he got lost. Seems like we arrived just in time, too.", he said with a nod towards Sasuke, an act that somewhat puzzled Naruto.

He saw Kiba offering Sasuke a hand and pulling him up to stand. "Come on, we need to head to the tower!", Kiba grunted as he supported Sasuke to stand up.

"Huh? Don't tell me... you already have both scrolls?", Naruto gawked at his friend.

Confirming his suspicion, Shikamaru pulled out two different scrolls. "While we waited for Sasuke to come back, we stumbled across a team from Kusagakure. Fortunately, they had the Earth Scroll, so now we have both of them and can head to the tower.", he explained.

"I see... ", Naruto said. That reminded him... they had lost their scroll, right?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his friend. "Oi, we're taking Sasuke with us. Sorry for the bother he caused you.", Kiba yelled over to him as he and Sasuke holding onto him jumped into the forest, but not before Sasuke glared at him and Naruto returned that glare right back at him.

Still, he was glad to see that at least his other friends were not out to kill them. "See ya later, Shikamaru! Kiba!", he waved his friends off.

"Naruto, one last thing... don't try to fight that redhead from Sunagakure. Believe me, you don't want to face him.", Shikamaru told him, with an expression Naruto hadn't seen on him before. He was being dead serious here. So, all Naruto could do was nod. Satisfied with his apparent understanding, Shikamaru also left to follow Kiba and Sasuke.

Now, he and the girls were alone again. As he turned around, Ino and Sakura were wiping away their tears of relief, which still perplexed Naruto somewhat. So he just had to ask. "W-what happened while I was out?", he inquired.

Silence laid over the clearing after both Naruto and Sasuke had been taken out and their attacker had vanished. The three girls were somewhat stunned by the rapid series of events, but Haku was the first who moved again. And she did not move to attack Ino or Sakura, but she headed right towards the trees, as if there was nothing of interest here anymore. "Hey, wait! You're leaving?", Ino asked Haku.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there'd be no fun in killing Naruto-kun now.", she explained. "Besides, I should better get back to my team and see to it that we get another scroll, or else we won't get to the next stage.". Haku started to leave again, but once more, Ino held her back.

"Why did you make Naruto your mark? Answer me that!", the blonde yelled, aggravated that this girl was taking this whole mess so lightly.

Haku merely turned to look at Ino over her shoulder. "Because you denied you loved him. And because I figured he had no one, like me, it wouldn't affect anybody if I killed him. I suppose I was wrong though.", she responded.

Ino gasped. So it was her fault for being dishonest?

"Still, now I want Naruto to be my mark even more.", Haku added and smiled to herself. And with that said, she disappeared into the thick forest again.

While Ino gritted her teeth at that, Sakura let her head hang in shame. It was her own stupidity that had caused her team to lose their scroll, she blamed herself for getting them all into this situation. The weight of her actions now only began to hit her and the pinkette began to sob. "Ino... I'm sorry. It's all my fault.", she apologized under sobs.

Instinctively, Ino pulled her friend into a comforting hug as Sakura went into a fullblown crying fit. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. At least we're safe now.", Ino tried to calm her friend down.

Getting comforted by her friend did calm down Sakura quickly, but she was still sobbing in Inos arms after a few minutes. Ino couldn't bear to see her friend so down, so she did her best to cheer her up. "Come on, don't be so down. Now it's our turn to look after Naruto-kun. And Sasuke-kun too, I guess.", she said with a glance towards the knocked out Uchiha.

As each of the girls picked up one of the boys, they searched for a fitting hiding place. They found it in the shape of a huge tree that was partly rooted out and thus offered some shelter. Here, the girls put the boys down and tried to . Both Sasuke and Naruto were sweating, but whereas Narutos sweat was warm, Sasuke was stonecold. However, they were still breathing normally, even though Sasukes breath tended to hitch a bit. The girls decided that the best course of action was to just watch over them until they got better, even if it meant waiting out for the whole duration of the exam.

The sky was not easy to see from underneath the trees, but soon, it got colder and the girls figured that it was already night. Still, they didn't chose to sleep just yet. They sat in front of their hideout, holding guard while using the chance to chat a little bit. But as they spoke in whispers as to not give away their location even more, Sakura noticed she became more and more distracted as she kept looking at Inos lips as the girl talked.

Her encounter with Kurenai had initiated a spark in Sakura, and now she realized what it was. She did not just like boys. No, she also liked Ino. She had liked her for the longest time, but ever since their rivalry had started, she had forgotten all about it. Only now, that they did not need to quarrel about Sasuke had she begun to remember her feelings. And with Kurenai-sensei pushing her in the right direction, she had arrived at this realization.

Before she knew it, Sakura had already lunged forward and captured Inos lips in a kiss, a kiss full of longing and need. Sakura was confused by her own actions just as soon as she felt Inos soft mouth on hers and she was about to pull back and apologize profusely for the kiss, when Ino started responding to her kiss, not letting her pull away.

Ino was just as confused as Sakura, but both girls, after todays events, needed someone to comfort them. After the stress of the day, they relished in their surprising kiss, both feeling relieved and happier than they thought they could be. As they finally seperated, they whispered each others names, both surprised at this turn of events, but not in a bad way.

"Wow, I guess we should leave you guys alone for a bit. Then again, why not, go right ahead and don't mind us."

Sakura eeped in surprise as she found that they were not at all alone and in fact had an audience. Three sets of eyes stared at them. It was a team from Otogakure, and across the meadow from Ino and Sakura stood two guys, one with wild hair and the other with bandages covering most of his face and a girl with long black hair.

"What do you want?", Ino asked icily. She wondered if those were the same Sound-nin that had trashed Naruto yesterday, and judging from their looks and Narutos description, they were.

"We just want to see Sasuke dead. If you're smart, you stay out of our way, you little hussies!", the mummy ninja warned them.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, as if to contemplate. However, their decision was made quickly. "In your dreams!", Sakura shouted right back at him.

"Yeah, like we'd hand over a comrade to the likes of you!", Ino agreed with her friend. Their hearts were one. Even if Sasuke had attacked them like this, they were still comrades and they were all ninja of Konoha. They wouldn't betray them like this.

"Right, then don't say we didn't warn you!", the Sound-nin answered as they too got ready for battle.

Ino was quick to act and began forming handseals. Sakura recognized the handseal Ino ended up in. It was the handseal of the Yamanaka clan. So Ino was about to use her Shintenshin no Jutsu to enter one of the bodies of their enemies. But that was too dangerous. What if she missed? "Ino, don't!", she called out to her friend. Regardless of whether or not it suceeded, this would be just too much of a risk here.

But Ino just looked at her friend, confidence in her eyes. Her eyes had that glare that told Sakura 'Leave it to me, I got this'. "Don't worry, Sakura. I have an idea.", she told her friend and completed her jutsu. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Normally, this technique was too risky, but her advantage was that they didn't know what her jutsu was. Instead, they stood there befuddled as Ino suddenly collapsed without any obvious reason as to why.

"Wow, she already fainted. Well, can't blame her. Now it's just you, pinky.", the boy with the wild hair said, staring at Sakura like prey.

"Zaku, you ready?", the mummied Ninja asked, taking charge of their attack.

"You betcha!", was the prompt reply from his comrade.

"Kin?", he asked his other teammate. But strangely, he received no reply from the girl next to him. "Kin?", he asked again, this time his voice low as he was getting pissed.

Only then did the black-haired girl look up and strangely, she had a very smug look on her face. She reached into the kunai pouch on her leg and drew a blade, but instead of facing it at Sakura, she twisted it around and held it against her own throat.

It was then that Sakura realized that Inos jutsu had worked. 'Nice, Ino!', she thought as she was certain that this would work now. "Sorry pals, you better get lost or this girl gets it!", Ino bluffed. Every damage the body sustained while she was in it was directly linked to her own, so she couldn't kill herself. But she hoped it would be enough to scare those two off.

To her dread however, the boys only laughed. "Go right ahead. We don't really need that stupid bitch anyway.", Dosu said. "Well, might as well help you!", Zaku yelled as he turned on his comrade.

"What?!"

"What!?"

Both girls screamed in unison as the boy named Zaku opened his palm in their direction. Next thing Ino knew was that the body she was inhabiting was flung against a tree. It was a painful impact and she instantly released her jutsu to return to her own body.

Unfortunately, both Ino and Sakura knew that this would take a few minutes before Ino would be back in her body again. This left Sakura all to herself. She was the only one who could defend her friends now.

"So it's only you now.", Zaku laughed as he approached her.

Sakura put up a valiant fight, but ultimately, she was outnumbered and outclassed and got beaten horribly by the two merciless ninja. It ended with the boy named Zaku grabbing her hair and mocking her, to which she responded by glaring angrily and swiftly cutting off the hair he was holding her with. This didn't accomplish much though, as he kicked her aside again, incapacitating her.

Now, Sakura could only watch as they advanced towards Sasuke and Naruto, but at that moment, a terrifying presence awoke and Sasuke woke up. His body was covered in strange black marks and he exuded an evil chakra, but he made short work of the two sound nin, crippling one of them in the process and scaring the other one off. He left his scroll, a Heaven Scroll, on the ground, begging Sasuke to let him leave as he grabbed his teammate and vanished.

Just as Sakura had thought the danger was over, she saw how Sasuke turned around and glared at her. He advanced slowly towards her and Sakura froze. He still wore that same violent expression he had, that sadistic grin when he had literally dominated the two Otogakure ninja.

He stood over her and again, Sakura feared for her life, but the attack never came. Sasuke froze in place. "What?", he gritted his teeth and turned around. Following his glare, Sakura saw that Shikamaru, holding Sasuke with his Kagemane no Jutsu.

The Nara-boy struggled and sweated as Sasuke began to break out of his jutsu. "Go knock him out, Kiba. I can't hold him much longer!"

"Got it!", the feral boy answered and as he was told, he delivered a swift punch to the paralyzed Uchihas gut, knocking him out. At once, the evil chakra retreated and Ino slowly came to herself again.

And then, a few moments later, Naruto woke up.

After retelling him the events of the night (while carefully omitting Hakus last statement and their kiss), Ino and Sakura sat with Naruto under the outrooted tree.

Naruto was angered at how beaten up Sakura was, but the girls calmed him that they were just smaller bruises and a few shallow cuts, nothing serious or scarring. Still, he swore revenge on those two guys for messing 'his' Ino-chan and Sakura-chan up.

Still, he settled as he realized that it could've been far worse than that. "So we're back to square one, huh?", Naruto asked as he looked at the scroll Sakura held in her hand. They got lucky, now they still had a chance. "Well, what are we gonna do now, Ino?", he asked the blonde.

Ino looked with wide eyes at him before remembering that Kurenai had made her the team leader and she was supposed to act like one. "I'd say we better rest up here first before starting to search for a new scroll tomorrow. We need the rest so we can start from the scratch tomorrow.", she decided, and it was a sound plan that both Naruto and Sakura agreed on.

But there was still one thing left. "Uhh, what are we going to do about her?", Sakura asked, motioning at the unconscious form of a girl near the bushline.

Naruto followed her motion and he really did only notice now that there was really a girl laying on the forest floor there. "Her comrades left her just here, probably to die or something...", Ino commented.

Carefully, Naruto approached the unconscious female before turning her around gently so he could see her face. He gasped. "That's... that's the girl I saw the day before this exam started. The sound kunoichi.", Naruto told his team.

"Ah, I see... the one who was trying to run away.", Ino remarked, recalling the story Naruto had told them. She looked down at the girl. It seemed she got hit a lot worse than the damage Ino had sustained suggested. Maybe she even had some broken bones or worse, internal injuries. Either that or she was a long sleeper.

"Yeah, that's the one.", he confirmed it. It was definitely her. He still could remember the defeated look in her face as she walked past him in that alley.

"But Naruto, she really did attack us.", Sakura objected. "It didn't seem like she disliked being here with her team.", she told him, and it was true. Kin had seemed rather hostile.

Ino on her part, although she was disgusted at the Sound-nin for not only attacking her teammate but also leaving her, was opposed to giving her any second chances. "Yeah! They must've put up a show back then! For all I care, we should leave her here!", Ino huffed.

Naruto thought about all his teammates were saying. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, this girl wasn't anything like that when I first saw her.", Naruto said thinking it over. "If anything, she didn't want anything to do with her team, but now all of a sudden she's working together with them, even though she knows what they have planned?". Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe she would go along with this!".

"But Naruto-kun!", Sakura said worriedly as she looked at the sound Kunoichi. As if reading her mind, Naruto interupted her. "We'll see whats going on Sakura-chan. If it turns out that she attacked us freely, then we can decide what to do about it then. Besides that we have to stay here for the night anyway, we don't need her body giving our position away, do we?"

Seeing the logic behind the thinking, Ino sighed, reluctantly nodding her head. "Fine Naruto-kun, we'll do this for now. BUT! If she so much as moves a finger against us, I'm not going to give her a third chance.", Ino huffed as she helped Naruto start to carry the Kunoichi into the makeshift dwelling.

Sakura still seemed unsure about allowing the girl close to them. Nonetheless, she shortly joined the rest of the team and soon they were huddled around a small fire.

Naruto would occasionally look over at the sound girl, having consented to Ino's decision to tieing her up to prevent her from escaping or attacking them when she came to. Naruto kept thinking back to the scared girl he had tried to save a few nights prior and the apparent willing conspirator that had tried to attack Ino and Sakura. It just didn't fit no matter how he tried to reason it.

Naruto had volunteered to stay with Sakura to guard Kin while Ino made a short trip outside to gather some more wood for the fire, knowing it was going to be a long night and they needed to stock up on as much as they could so they didn't have to later. Naruto and Sakura were silent silent as they sat around the comforting warmth of the flames.

"Naruto-kun...", Sakura said quietly, getting his attention as she stared at him from across the fire. "I... I wanted to say... thank you... you know for... saving me.", Sakura said shyly. Naruto couldn't help but notice a blush working its way onto her face, making Naruto smile a bit. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to thank me. I won't leave my friends behind even if I was ordered to!", Naruto said, rubbing his neck a bit.

Sakura smiled as Naruto said that. "I know you won't, Naruto. That's what makes you special.", Sakura said as she giggled. "You know, I always thought Sasuke would save me in something like that, but instead it was you.", Sakura said as she scooted a bit closer to Naruto.

"Well yeah...", Naruto said, wondering what Sakura was getting at as she kept moving ever closer, an inch at a time. "Naruto-kun I... I have something to tell you ... something important.", Sakura said as she was almost rubbing shoulders with her blond teammate. Naruto had to swallow a lump in his throat at how Sakura was acting to him. "Uh... what's that, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked nervously as Sakura leaned close.

All of a sudden, a slight moan was heard, making Sakura jump in surprise with a small eep. Both leaf Genin looking to see the sound Kunoichi starting to stir as she moved around against the ropes. "Oh... what... what's going on?", Kin asked as she opened her eyes before becoming aware of where she was and that she was restrained.

"What! Why am I tied up?", the raven haired girl asked in alarm before seeing the two next to her and screaming as she scooted backwards as far as she could, away from them. "Who are you two? What's going on?", Kin asked with fear in her eyes. "So you're finally awake, huh?", a new voice said as Kin stared to see Ino standing there with a large bundle of wood in her hands.

"Please, whatever you do, don't hurt me! Don't take me back there!", Kin begged, nearly hysterical as Naruto looked at her curiously. "We're not going to hurt you, and what do you mean, 'don't take you back'?," Naruto asked as Kin stared at him. "You... you mean you're not from Otogakure?", Kin asked hesitantly. "Last I checked...", Naruto said tapping his headband with the leaf insignia on it.

As if suddenly realizing something, Kin stared at Naruto. "You're the ninja that tried to save me.", Kin whispered, making Naruto grin. "So you do remember me. See guys, I told you something was strange.", Naruto said as Ino frowned. "Maybe but, she seemed really into working with her team when they attacked us.", Ino commented, making Kin look at her. "Zaku and Dosu? I don't want to see those two ever again!", she protested.

That statement made Team seven stare at Kin as she explained. "I never liked those two! All they did was blame me for their failures and complain, and then we get called in for an important mission only to find out one of us is going to die! Those bastards chose me to be the lucky one!", Kin said through clenched teeth. "Then why did you go back with them if you could have gotten away?", Sakura asked confusedly.

"I hate to admit it, but the leader of the sound makes sure all of us are easy to control, some more then others.", Kin said, looking down as Sakura realized something. "Wait, you mean genjutsu?", Sakura asked, their teacher drilling them on that subject constantly since she specialized in it. "Try more like brain washing! When I got taken back, they were waiting to make sure I listened this time!", Kin growled.

"Well, that explains that question.", Naruto said as Ino stared at him. "You can't be serious Naruto! You believe her?", Ino asked like he was crazy before Naruto nodded. "We're ninja, Ino. Is it that hard to believe there is someone out there who can control minds when Hinata can see through walls and you can enter minds?", Naruto asked as Ino thought about it a moment before sighing. "Fine, you have me there. But what are we going to do about her?"

Looking at the kunoichi Naruto grinned. "Well, I have an idea!", Naruto said before looking at his team. "I bet since we have a new teammate here to help us, we can surprise a team and take their scroll easier. Or if you two are up to it, we go pay those two bastards a visit. They can't advance without a third member because of the rules, but that doesn't mean that was their only scroll."

His two teammates stared at him in part surprise, part shock. "Naruto, how can you just include this girl in our plans? She's an enemy!", Sakura said as Naruto shook his head. "She doesn't want to go back to her team and where is she going to go if we leave her here?", Naruto asked, getting thoughtful looks from Ino and Sakura. Sighing a bit Naruto added "Look, it's late. We can decide this in the morning, okay? Besides, unless Kin wants to tell us more about her village, we're not going to get much done tonight.".

"I'm not saying anything else until I can guarantee I won't be attacked for talking about it!", Kin said, looking away in a huff from Team 7. Naruto sighed, as his friend Shikamaru would say, another troublesome woman.

Getting nods from both of his teammates after deciding that they would do that for now, Naruto went over to a corner of the shelter and laid down. He missed the looks his teammates gave Kin that silently told her if she did anything funny, she wouldn't have long to enjoy it. Feeling a bit tired still from whatever that grass ninja did to him, Naruto shut his eyes, hoping to get a few winks before they had to move.

It didn't take long for Naruto to sleep tightly. Kin too had closed her eyes and seemed asleep, but Ino and Sakura were still wary and remained awake a bit longer. So, they sat around the small fire for a little bit, warming themselves.

They didn't spoke a word, which greatly distressed Sakura. She still hadn't forgotten about how she had impulsively kissed her friend. Among the many things that happened today and that were still bothering here, this was right next to Naruto saving her. She was so confused about her own behavior. Why did she do that? She had to admit, she liked Ino, but before that, she never even had thought about her like this...

Ino, what did she think about it? She had kissed back, but had that been real or just her wishful thinking? Maybe she didn't talk about it because she just wanted to forget it? But Sakura did not want things to become awkward between her and Ino again, so she sadly decided to apologize. "Umm, Ino... about before... I'm sorry.", she whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Though fatigued, it took Ino just a moment to figure out that Sakura was talking about their kiss earlier. "Huh? Oh, don't be. It was... nice.", she admitted, blushing a bit. Before today, she hadn't really given much thought, if any, to the idea of being attracted to a girl. Or, anyone for that matter, aside from Naruto, but this was a change.

Still, now, in the middle of the exam wasn't the best time to discuss things like this. "Let's talk about it after this is over, alright?", she suggested as her hand scooted closer to Sakuras.

Sakuras face lit up with relief and gladly, she took the hand her friend offered her. "Yeah, lets.", she agreed. Like this, the girls sat hand in hand by the fire until they too couldn't stay awake much longer.

Ino was still alert about letting Kin sleep here with them, but it seemed the girl was as worn out as they were and she was already sleeping tightly. And they couldn't spare anyone to stand guard, they were all thoroughly worn out. They all needed their sleep.

Putting out the fire, so as to not invite more unwanted guests during the sleep, the girls huddled next to Naruto, so they could keep each other warm for the night.

The next morning, they awoke to finding Kin still with them, having woken up before them apparently. Strangely though, the girl hadn't even tried to escape, which was even somewhat suspicious to them.

After Naruto woke up too, they a small breakfast consisting of Soldier Pills, which would give them enough energy for the day before contemplating their course of action for the second day.

"Alright Team 7, as we decided yesterday, we'll have to go and look for a team to get another scroll.", Ino outlined their plan. It was simple and the only option they had right now anyway.

"But this is bad. We don't have a tracker like Shino or Kiba in our team. How are we supposed to find another team?", Sakura interjected, concerned about their safety. After all, they could just as well run into a trap.

"Well, if everything fails, we can still stage an ambush, right?", Naruto reminded them of their initial plan.

"But that would have some risks, too.", Sakura said thoughtfully. As her team looked at her, longing for an answer, she elaborated. "For one, they could be too strong for us. And then, what if they don't even have the scroll we need? IF we can even lure a team into an ambush.", she explained her thoughts.

Grudgingly, Naruto and Ino agreed with her. The girl was making valid points. They were in a rather unfortunate situation. How were they supposed to find another team without risking to stumble into an ambush themselves?

The situation seemed hopeless and neither was willing to take the risk of haplessly going exploring after what happened yesterday. Just then, Kin spoke up. "Umm, excuse me, but... I'm a little trained with tracking.", she said meekly.

"Huh?", was the collective response of Team 7.

So, Kin explained a bit. "My village specializes on sound-based attacks, so I am able to hear sounds you might not pick up. It's not much, but...", she told them. And it was true, she had used that ability to cheat in the first part of the exam. Granted, this wasn't a nearly silent room but a huge forest with wildlife, but she figured she would have some success in tracking.

But especially the girls remained unconvinced. "How can we know you don't lead us into a trap?", Ino asked, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the girl. After the dubious story she had told them yesterday, she was just being careful.

Kin raised her empty hands in a gesture that was meant to prove she was harmless. "I-I... I promise you, I won't do that. I owe you guys, so that's the least I can do for you.", she said.

Naruto thought for a moment. She looked and sounded earnest, so... "I say we trust her.", he said.

Ino wanted to sigh and go on about how they just couldn't trust her now, when their third teammember spoke up as well. "Well, she didn't kill us during the night...", Sakura commented. And it was true, too.

Seeing how Sakura was beginning to trust Kin as well, Ino saw that she stood no chance here in this argument. She fumed a bit with frustration, but she had to swallow her own pride if she wanted to lead her team out of this forest. But was trusting the enemy really the safest way for that goal?

Seeing how conflicted she was, Naruto still felt that, if they were to follow Kins suggestion, they would be best off if everyone would support it and trust Kin to a certain degree. "Your call, Ino-chan.", he told his girlfriend, and finally, Ino gave up.

"I get it. It seems like we have little choice. And if Naruto vouches for you, I'll trust you too, Kin.", she surrendered and looked at the Sound-kunoichi who looked relieved and even somewhat happy. "BUT! If I even get the hunch that you're playing us, you're toast!", Ino said sharply.

Aside from still remembering yesterday, Ino did have a rough night. After all, if you're used to sleep in a bed, the forest floor was quite a jump for that, and consequently, Inos mood wasn't the best this morning.

Kin, although cowering a bit in front of a slightly irritated Ino, still decided to make her point clear. "I understand. But please believe me, I'll do whatever you want. You guys saved me after all.", she told her.

Ino nodded. That was good enough for her... for now at least."Alright, then everyone gets ready and we'll get going in five minutes!", Ino ordered so that everyone could still prepare their gear before they left this spot.


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura fell behind Kin as she walked just a step ahead of Naruto, leading them in a direction Ino had chosen to take them to the tower. If they encountered a team on the way there, great, if not, there was always their ambush idea.

"Naruto-kun? I know she didn't attack us last night, but can we really trust her?", Ino asked whispering into Narutos ear so low he almost didn't hear it himself. "I mean, can she even do what she says she can?", Ino asked as Kin looked over her shoulder. "I can and I can hear everything you're saying, so unless you DON'T want to find a team, keep talking. As if it's not hard enough sorting out the rest of the sound in this place already.", Kin muttered in annoyance as she turned her head back around.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle nervously as his blond girlfriend seemed to be staring daggers into the back of the girl in front of them. Ino wasn't one to be told otherwise most of the time, let alone when she had to sleep in a tree of all things. "Well, at least she proved she's capable.", Sakura said quietly as she walked besides Naruto. For a good while, the team was silent as they walked hopeful to reach the tower soon and find a team to catch off guard near it.

But after almost half an hour of walking they hadn't reached the tower, it seemingly still as far away as it had been when the whole time they had been walking. "Are we ever going to reach that tower?", Ino growled, annoyed to no end about being in this forest so long. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to calm his girlfriend down, and while partly successful, Ino was still muttering a few choice words she had.

Suddenly, Kin stopped walking and looked around a moment before seeming to be confused. "What's up, Kin-chan? Found someone?", Naruto asked hopefully as she nodded. "There's three of them, three heart beats and they're close!", Kin said looking towards the tower. "Thing is, they're so close we should be right on top of them by now.", Kin said, sounding serious.

"What? Why didn't you say so before?", Sakura asked as Kin looked at her. "Well, like I said, I don't have selectve hearing in a place like this!", Kin muttered, glancing at Ino who glared back. "Well excuuuuse me for speaking!", Ino retorted before Sakura realized something. "Kin, just how close are they right now?"

Thinking it over as she listened closer, her closed eyes squinting in concentration, before whispering so only Team Seven could hear her "They're right behind us!". Ino got looks from both Naruto and Sakura who nodded at the unspoken command and made a hand sign they were nor rather familiar with, thanks to Kurenai's constant drills, and muttered the release word. The next moment, the forest around them seemed to melt.

"Damn, I told you they were onto the genjutsu!", a Kirigakure ninja said to the other two mist ninja beside him, drawing the attention of the group ."I said that sound girl was trouble, leading them around like a bitch on a leash.", another said before suddenly feeling a sense of dread as Kin focused all of her killing intent on the unfortunate ninja.

"Naruto?", Kin said slowly, making said boy have to swallow hard before answering nervously, "Yes, Kin-chan?". Kin pointed right at the mist ninja and said "He's mine!". And she received a collective nod from Team Seven, not wanting to disagree with the clearly ticked Kunoichi.

As Team seven and the ninja from sound prepared to attack, the mist ninja all had a single thought running through their head. "Shit!".

Naruto and the team fought wel, considering their opponents tactics, using mud clones to try and wear out the team so they would be easier to finish off when they got tired. However, Naruto's amount of shadow clones put them to shame in the end, and the added attacks of their new teammate also worked wonders.

Kin telling team seven who the real ones were among the clones was indispensible in the end. Instead of fighting for a long time, the time was spent mostly chasing the cowardly ninja through their copies before they were finally beaten.

As they stood over the bodies of the defeated and knocked out ninja, Naruto grinned and showed off the captured scroll they needed to get to the next part of the exam. "Great, now we can get out of this god forsaken place!", Ino cheered, making Naruto laugh a bit. "First thing I'm doing is getting a real meal! Those soldier pills may work, but they dont fill you up at all!", Naruto said happily at the thought of something to eat that didn't look at you before you caught it.

"I'm taking a nice, hot, and looooong shower.", Sakura said. Who knew you could miss a bath this much in less then three days? Naruto then noticed Kin seeming to look out of place as she just kicked a rock with her foot. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her team couldn't care less for her and the village she came from would do something to her if she returned. Eventually Naruto nodded, having made a decision.

"Hey, Kin-chan.", Naruto called out, getting the girls attention as he rubbed his neck. "When we get to the tower... we can see about trying to get our sensei to meet with you. I mean, she can probably help you out once we leave this place.", Naruto offered. Kin looked very surprised, but nonetheless Kin ended up smiling a bit and nodded. "Thanks, Naruto.", Kin said happily.

For some reason, Ino didn't like the look that the sound girl was giving her boyfriend. But that thought was soon pushed out of her mind as the four raced to the tower, not wanting to find anymore surprises this place had to offer. As they opened the door to the tower, the team were pleased to find that the sun was overhead, meaning it was the afternoon of the second day. They could relax for a bit before the next exam took place.

When they walked into the empty room, Naruto and the others stood there for a moment, looking around. "You'd think they would have someone to greet you here.", Ino muttered, not liking the cold welcome they got in the building. "Wait, aren't we supposed to open the scrolls as soon as we get here?", Sakura pipped up, remembering the strange exam ladies instructions to the letter.

Grinning, Naruto nodded. "That's right, Sakura-chan!", Naruto said, pulling one of the scrolls from his pocket as Sakura did the other. At the same moment, both members of Team Seven opened the scrolls and white smoke erupted from the paper. "Ah! What is this?", Naruto yelled in surprise as Sakura realized what it was. "It's a summoning! Quick, toss it to the floor!", Sakura yelled as Naruto quickly obeyed.

When both scrolls landed, the smoke grew in size before a clouded figure could be seen through the smoke.

As the smoke slowly dissipated, Team 7 was overjoyed to see the familiar and smiling face of their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. "Hello, Team 7. Good to see you all made it here.", she said, although she noted Sakura and Ino looked a bit worse than before, but even she could tell it was nothing too serious.

"I'm very proud you were able to pass this exam. That you stand here means you worked together as a team, and that is much more important than individual skill. Yes, I was certain you were able to do it.", Kurenai praised her team.

But then her gaze fell upon the odd girl that was with them now. It really stood out, not just because of her different clothes, her headband was it that caught Kurenais attention. "And who might you be?", she asked her directly.

"My name is Tsuchi Kin.", Kin answered.

Naruto relayed Kins story as far as he knew it to Kurenai, with Ino confirming what he said. Naruto especially stressed how she had helped them to even get here, since he couldn't really judge the look Kurenai was giving her.

After they had ended, Kurenai looked thoughtfully at the Sound-kunoichi for a while. The longer she stared at her, the more nervous Kin got, she fidgeted and was seriously asking herself if it had really been a good idea to come with the Konoha-nin.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're not going to put Kin-chan in prison, right?", Naruto asked as Kurenai still hadn't said a word, only looked from one of her pupil to the next and to Kin.

Finally, she sighed. "I can't make a decision right now, but you seem to be honest. I will consult the Hokage on this, but until then I ask you to remain with my team. If not, I will have to assume you have not been completely truthful to me. Do you understand this?", she adressed the Sound kunoichi.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!", Kin quickly answered, not wanting to draw the ire of this person. After all, she could be the one who would decide on her future fate.

"Good. As my team trusted you, I will trust you as well.", Kurenai said, smiling at Kin. She then turned around and opened the door behind her. Team 7 and Kin followed her and they entered an empty lobby. "Now. Naruto, I want to speak with you. Please come with me. You others, please wait here until we come back.", she said and motioned Naruto to come with her.

They vanished around a corner and, from the sound of it, ascended a flight of stairs, leaving behind a somewhat confused and, in Inos case, irritated Team 7.

Ino was mostly irritated because she had longed to jump Narutos bones the moment they were out of that forest, and now she was again prevented that chance. But there was something else. She had the feeling something was going on, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Sakura?", she called out to her pink-headed friend.

"What is it, Ino?"

"Don't you think it's strange that Kurenai-sensei often holds back Naruto after training?", Ino asked as the sounds of Kurenai and Narutos footsteps began to die down. "I'm so curious what they're talking about."

Sakura frowned for a moment. Ino was right. While Sakura had noticed Ino often dragging Naruto off after training, Kurenai had held him back a couple of times as well. Not as much as Ino, but still... strange. "Oh, I get it! I bet Naruto is getting extra special training from Kurenai-sensei!", she reasoned.

Ino put her fist into a palm as she decided that this had to be it. "Hmm, you might be right. Oh, that's so not fair! I want to get special training as well!", she complained, and from that spur of the moment, a plan was hatched in Inos blond head. "Kin, you're coming with us!", she ordered briskly.

That order took the black-haired girl off guard. "Eh? D-do I really have to?", she asked, unsure if she liked where this was going.

"Of course! Didn't you hear what Kurenai-sensei said? We'll have to keep an eye on you either way, so you better comply."

"Ooh, so you wanna spy on them, am I right?", Sakura asked and, after receiving a nod in response, squealed in excitement. "Count me in! I wanna know what this training is, too!"

Quickly, Ino grabbed the still hesitant Kin and ran the way Kurenai had taken. They soon reached a hallway that had some doors, presumably temporary lodgings where the teams and their teachers could stay for a while. With Kins improved sound detection, they soon stood in front of a door.

"So, they're in here, huh?", Ino asked. The door looked like any other, and she couldn't hear any sounds from within. But then again, maybe that was just her.

"Kin, can you hear what they're talking about?", Sakura asked, really getting into the idea of sneaking into a secret training session and maybe learning something.

Kin seemed to concentrate for a moment before she picked up the sounds from within. "Well, I... oh... oh my...", she began but her words became lower and lower as her face turned crimson in a matter of seconds.

"What? What are you hearing?", Sakura asked, befuddled by Kins reaction.

But Ino just snorted. "Ah, she's useless! We need to break in ourselves! It's just not fair if Naruto is the one getting all the special training!", she said and cracked her knuckles as she stepped closer to the door.

"I-I-I don't think you should do that!", Kin tried to hold Ino back, but to no avail, as the blonde had already turned the knob of the door and pushed it wide open...


	40. Chapter 40

Unfortunately, with the way they were standing Ino, Sakura, and Kin fell forwards into the room as soon as the door opened, all three screaming in surprise as they hit the floor hard and laid sprawled out into the room.

"Ow, that hurt.", Ino muttered from her place below her teammate and their new charge who fell on top of her. "Um… Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Kin-chan… what are you doing?", Naruto asked, looking down at them as the three girls looked up at him. "Naruto-kun… umm, wait! That's what I want to know!", Ino said, standing up from her place on the floor after shoving the other two girls off her.

"Pardon?," Naruto asked confused as Ino grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't play that game with me Nauto! I know exactly what you have been doing with Kurenai- sensei!", Ino said, sounding so convinced and making Naruto face heat up a bit. "Uh… Ino-chan, I can explain really.", Naruto stammered nervously.

"Don't try that game with me Naruto!", Ino said looking serious. "I knew something was up since you kept getting pulled off by sensei! And I was right!". Naruto hung his head in defeat, thinking his relationship with sensei was exposed.

"And what's that that Ino?", their teachers voice called from the door leading to one of the bedrooms as she stood there in a towel, her arms folded over her chest as she tapped her foot at the unwanted intrusion.

"Kurenai-sensei! What are you doing, dressed like that!?", Ino screeched in shock while Sakura couldn't help but blush, seeing her nearly naked sensei before her.

Kins blush, if anything, grew as the sounds she heard only made more sense seeing how the teacher of team seven was dressed at the moment.

"Well Ino, Naruto was giving me a back rub before you and these two interrupted it, I had to send Naruto to see what the racket was just as it was getting good" Kurenai said a bit of agitation in her voice.

"What? Back rub?" Ino asked as Kurenai sighed "Yes Ino, Naruto gives a pretty good backrub and with all the stress I have been under with these exams, I have had to get you ready for and all this sound business, I have needed one for a while.", Kurenai replied matter of factly.

'So that's what I heard!', Kin thought to herself, letting a breath she didn't know she was keeping in out. Of course that was the sound she was hearing, all of the groans and moans of encouragement and the words a bit harder, it couldn't possibly be sex.

"So, you weren't training Naruto more than the rest of us?", Sakura asked as Kurenai raised an eye at that. "Now where would you get that idea? Haven't I told you teamwork is the most important thing. How does me training Naruto more then you fit into that idea?", Kurenai asked as Sakura and Ino nodded, realizing their teacher was right.

"I'm sorry, sensei.", Ino said bowing before her as Sakura and Kin did as well. Nodding a bit in acceptance, Kurenai pointed to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, Naruto has some more of my back to work on, his fingers can work magic." Kurenai grinned as she teased the girls before her, who couldn't help but blush again to her words.

"Naruto-kun?", Ino asked, getting his attention as they were about to leave. "When you're done here… I could use a massage, too.", Ino said, grinning. "You owe me for not telling me you could do it earlier!", Ino said. Of course her mind was leading to thoughts that could happen while the backrub, if she just happened to slip a bit while he was doing it, they could end up in quite the position.

Naruto nodded. "Naruto-kun?", Sakura said, getting his attention as well. "Um... I want to talk to you too… after you're done.", Sakura smiled before Kin walked up and apologized to him again before following his teammates out the door.

Naruto shut the door and sighed. "I almost had a heart attack.", he muttered before he heard the sound of something made of cloth hitting the floor behind him. "Naruto, I did say I needed to relieve some stress and you did good making it this far.", Kurenai said as he turned around to see her standing there in her nude glory.

"Kurenai-sensei, I think we should tell them about this soon. I mean, Ino and Sakura know about Tenten and Hinata… but…", Naruto said, sounding unsure as his teacher walked over to him before putting a finger to his lips and shushing him. "I understand, Naruto. We can think of something later… but right now, teacher has a lesson for you.", Kurenai said, winking with a smile that made Narutos pants tighter just from the look she gave him.

Naruto knew at that moment that his time in the tower would not be boring.


	41. Chapter 41

While Naruto was absorbed in Kurenais nudity, the Jonin spoke up about her idea of a lesson. "I noticed that your chakra control isn't as good as Ino's or Sakura's. For a moment, I thought it was my failure as a teacher not to have taught you this properly, but now I think I have come up with the perfect teaching method for you.", she told her student.

"And what would that be?", Naruto asked, rightfully curious what she meant.

The answer surprised him. "Naruto, I want you to refrain yourself from cumming.", Kurenai said him, sounding surprisingly stern.

Naruto, of course, couldn't just agree with that."Huh? But why?", he asked, perplexed. He didn't get it? Wasn't sex about enjoying it and not an exercise?

Kurenai shook her head. That was what still seperated Naruto from being a boy to becoming a man. "What's necessary not only bed but also in ninjutsu is restraint and focus. That's what I am trying to teach you here. So, are you ready?", she asked him.

"W-What if I can't do it?", Naruto asked. He didn't want to fail his teacher, even more so if it meant pleasing her AND also meant he would learn important stuff.

But Kurenai just chuckled, amused by his eagerness that prevented him from seeing the full picture. "Oh Naruto, this isn't a pass-fail situation... if you cum, will simply do it again. And again. And afterwards, you can still keep doing this exercise with your girlfriends. After all, Naruto, you have to keep up with 4 females right now, huh? I think they're gonna appreciate you lasting longer than you do now.", she reasoned, and even if Naruto hadn't heard any complains from his girlfriends yet, he also doubted they would mind if he only got better.

"Ah, I get it. Alright then, I'll give it my very best, Kurenai-sensei!", Naruto asked, now fired up about the prospect of this training.

"Oh, I do hope so, Naruto.", Kurenai said with a lusty smile as she got on her knees in front of him...

After the failed attempt at exposing a secret (not unless you count the discovery of Narutos massage talents a secret), the girls returned to the lobby, which was still empty. They sat down there and sighed simultaneously, but all for different reasons.

Ino of course sighed because she had to wait even longer for Naruto now.

Kin sighed because she was still not sure what would happen, and if that teacher spent time getting a backrub instead of talking with the Hokage, it would take some time for her to get an answer, which just kept her on the edge. Also, she had kind of hoped to run into her friend Tayuya here... she just had to be here already... so where was she?

Sakura on the other hand again still mourned the loss of another chance to talk to Naruto. Also, she had an equally important talk with Ino, but she couldn't have that now, either, with Kin around. It appeared as if both girls mentally agreed with each other to postpone that discussion until they were alone.

So, the trio sat there in silence for a few minutes. But, as to be expected, it was Ino who broke the silence by saying something unexpectedly. "I think we owe you an apology, Kin.", Ino said, seeming a little reluctant to admit this. After all, she had so strongly opposed Kin, but in the end, she had turned out to be alright.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't have to...", Kin said, being modest. However, when she tried to adress the girl in front of her, the name just escaped her.

Kin noticed her hesitation and realized something. "Oh, that's right, we haven't even introduced ourselves, right? I'm Ino Yamanaka. My family runs a flower shop here in Konoha.", she introduced herself.

"Haruno Sakura. Well, there's not really much to say about my family...", Sakura said with a small chuckle.

Kin was rather reluctant to say anything about her past and Sakura and Ino had the presence of mind not to ask her. Instead, they chatted with her while trying to avoid topics such as her home and her team.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed and Kurenai was still doing her best to pleasure Naruto with her mouth. However, when she looked up, she saw that, while he was certainly enjoying it, he didn't seem even close to cumming yet, which confused her a little. "Well, how is it? Are you holding up well?"

Missing the lack of mouth around his dick, Naruto moaned in disappointment before answering. "Y-yeah, kinda... Ino-chan's blowjobs are the best, so I can endure them somewhat by now...", he explained.

That statement made Kurenai feel a twinge of an emotion she hadn't felt for a while... but what was it? Jealousy or just a broken pride? "Hrmmph, so my technique is lacking then?", Kurenai pouted. "Alright then, guess I'll have to give you something harder to test then...", she decided and got up.

As Naruto looked where she was going, he followed every sway her full hips made. He watched intently as Kurenai climbed on the bed and spread her legs wide there for him. And as if that wasn't enough of an invitation already, Kurenai also spread her lower lips with two fingers for him.

"Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can, but don't cum, Naruto.", she reminded him, although Naruto had a hard time even hearing her words as his gaze was transfixed on the spread pussy in front of him. Already, there were some juices running down Kurenais folds, almost ordering him to finally get inside her.

Of course, he couldn't resist that temptation for long. As he approached her, Naruto aligned his cock with Kurenais entrance and was almost sucked in immediately. Naruto groaned. Kurenai-sensei's pussy was just as tight as any of of his girlfriend's, if not tighter. He wondered if she was using some sort of jutsu for this, but then again, he didn't really care. It felt way too good to question it.

Just on instinct, he began to establish an even faster rhythm than he usually did. He kept plowing away into his sensei, whose only response were yelps and groans of pleasure. More and more, Naruto was about to get lost into this bliss and forget his original goal.

Naruto listened to the sounds Kurenai made as he fucked her relentlessly, his cock slipping in and out of her tight wet cunt as fast as he could manage at the moment. Naruto could now see why his teacher was training him this way; Already her incredibly tight pussy was making him feel like he was going to cum right there and then.

But Naruto also kept in mind how this was not just mindless sex. Kurenai was trying to make him a better ninja this way, though Naruto suspected she was enjoying the lesson as well as she writhed below him and her moans of ecstasy grew with each thrust.

"Mmmmm… Naruto… right there… yes!", Kurenai moaned after he hit a sensitive part of her sex as she wrapped her hand around his neck and her feet behind him, keeping the two locked tight. Kurenai met Naruto's thrusts as best she could, anything to get him into her cunt more.

Their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another as the smell of sex filled the bedroom. Kurenai's mind was a mess in the pleasure she was sinking in, but somehow her mind registered that Naruto had improved a lot from having sex with the other girls.

Narutos hands moved up and he began to play with his teacher's breasts, her hard nipples rolling between his fingers and making her gasp in the new sensation she was feeling. Naruto pinched and lightly tugged his Sensei's hard nipples, trying his best to last as long as he could.

"You're inside me… so deep… you fill me, Naruto!", Kurenai yelled before biting her lip to silence herself. If her other students were still close or anyone else was outside the room, it wouldn't be a good thing to draw attention to what they were doing.

Naruto gave a lot of attention to Kurenai's chest, making the red eyed woman even more aroused as her student played with her.

"Kurenai-sensei… you're so hot, wet, and tight…!", Naruto grunted, wondering how his sensei was making her cunt as tight as it was now. It had always been tight, but right now it felt like it was trying to pull his dick into her and if he pulled out it might be pulled off. "Mmmm, more Naruto...", Kurenai groaned.

The sensation of his cock filling her to the brim was exhilarating to her as she clutched the bed sheet beneath her tightly. "Kurenai-sensei… I don't know how much longer I can last!", Naruto muttered as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his first shot in the days since the exam started rising in him.

"I know Naruto. Now the exercise can start! I want you to hold it as long as you can! AH!", Kurenai said in a breathy voice, her eyes half closed in the pleasure her student was giving her at this moment. "O-Ok, Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto replied with a heavy breath as he tried to hold it back as best he could.

Kurenai whimpered as she climaxed on Narutos cock, this being the second time already and with him pounding her sex through it was quickly building up to another one. She moaned, shouted, and screamed her enjoyment to him and Naruto obliged her demands as he picked up the speed of his deep hard thrusts.

Kurenai screamed out her pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex… mounting his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.

"Kurenai-sensei! I can't…I can't keep going! Should I pull out?", Naruto asked as even his will began to reach its limit. Kurenai was so close to climaxing again, she held Naruto tightly as she cried in pleasure. "No… go on, Naruto-kun… fill me to the brim!"

And Naruto did just that. With his teachers permission, Naruto groaned loudly and his voice mixed with Kurenai's as she was filled with cum Naruto had saved up since the beginning of the exam, making her have her third climax herself.

"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!", Kurenai cried in pure bliss as she felt her students cum shooting into her tight pussy, filling it over as some of it ran down to her ass.

Both breathing heavily, Naruto rested against his teachers breasts like pillows for a moment before looking up at his sensei with a questioning look. "Kurenai-sensei, how did I do?", Naruto asked as she too caught her breath.

"You lasted ten minutes longer then you did before, Naruto.", Kurenai said with satisfaction. "I think this may work after all!", Kurenai smiled and Naruto nodded. "So what's next, sensei?", Naruto asked, making the woman sigh.

"I would love to do some more training, but your teammates and that sound girl might get suspicious if you're any later. Go meet them Naruto, we will have many chances to train later.", Kurenai said, making Naruto nod as he slowly slipped out of his teachers sex.

After using the bathroom to rid himself of the smells of sex, Naruto gathered his clothes and, after seeing his teacher was taking a nap after their time together, he made sure she was covered in the bed sheets to hide her body from any who entered after him. Content to know she would be okay, he left to meet his team.

"Sleep well, sensei.", Naruto said before shutting the door and just missing her mutter his name in her sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto soon found the way back downstairs to the lobby where he found the three girls chatting. However, when he approached them, their chatter died down as they all looked at him. "Well, that was an extensive backrub, wasn't it?", Ino commented with a frown. Even if she didn't suspect him of fucking Kurenai-sensei anymore, she was still jealous.

"Well, I...", Naruto began, trying to explain himself when, thankfully, he received an unexpected rescue.

"Yo!", a voice called out and as Team 7 turned to see, Shikamaru and Kiba entered the lobby. Overjoyed to see his friends in good shape, he went over to greet them. As they had told them before, they had found a second scroll and had arrived in the first night.

"Where's Sasuke?", Sakura asked, noting the obvious absence of the Uchiha.

"Our sensei is taking care of him. He's been pretty much asleep ever since we got here...", Shikamaru explained. "We don't really know what's wrong with him, but sensei seemed serious. Well, as much as I can tell from what little I can see of his face...", he added, saying something strange which the others couldn't make sense of, but that wasn't too important to them right now.

Shikamaru then turned and chatted a little with Ino and Sakura, but Naruto was a little distracted as Kiba approached and sniffed the air around him for a moment before grinning wildly. "Ooh, I didn't know your Tenten-chan was here already...", the dog boy commented and nudged his buddy into the sides.

Naruto sweatdropped a bit. Of course, he might've fooled his own nose or Inos, but there was no fooling Kibas sharp senses. The only thing he could do was laugh it off, even when

"Hey, what are you doing here?", Tentens voice called out to them. The kunoichi had just entered the room, her team, consisting of Neji and Rock Lee, behind her. Her face showed genuine surprise.

While Naruto turned to her, he heard a light thud behind him, which no doubt originated from Kibas jaw hitting the floor.

"Well, what does it look like? We're waiting for you guys to finally show up, of course!", Ino said smugly, not completely without pride of course. Truth be told, they only just got here an hour ago, but they didn't need to know that.

While Tenten joined Sakura, Ino and Kin in their smalltalk, the faces of Neji and Lee spelled out genuine surprise, but only the greenclad boy voiced it. "Oooh, Naruto-kun has already arrived? I see... that should teach me not to judge him just by his looks and behavior!", Lee uttered, sounding so psyched as if he just had a revelation of epic proportions.

'Was that supposed to be an insult?', Naruto pondered for a moment before deciding it was probably more like a compliment from Lee. Then again, before he could even mull over it, he heard footsteps. They came from the entrance, and he wasn't the only one who heard them. All heads turned to see who would enter

A fourth group entered the room. As it turned out, it was Team 8, consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. They were greeted cheerfully by the rest of her peers, who were all glad to see the last team arrive safe and sound.

He looked especially long at his girlfriend Hinata, but she did approach her cousin Neji first. "Oh, h-hello Neji-san...", Hinata said, falling into her nervous stutter again as she bowed politely before Neji, who merely scoffed at this.

Although Naruto was befuddled at their behavior, he decided that it was probably something having to do with them being part of the same clan and it being an issue within that clan. So he paid not much mind to it, aside from being mildly annoyed by Nejis rude response to Hinatas proper greeting.

But there was a fact that was much more joyful than that. "So we've all made it here! That's awesome!", he cheered as, in fact, all his friends were gathered around here. Some looked in a better shape than others, but none seemed seriously injured.

The atmosphere, despite all that, was lively, as they began chatting among themselves about their past experiences. Ino in particular was interested in how they got their scrolls, while Naruto soon had Tenten latched onto his arms. The brunette cooed into his ear how she had missed him, how she had always thought of him during the test and how glad she was to see him again.

All the while, Naruto still felt a befuddled glare from Kiba on his back. He suspected the dog boy would unfortunately be smart enough to figure out sooner or later...

But again, the group was interrupted as a pair of unknown voices approached them. In came Temari and Kankuro, so immersed in their talk that they initially didn't even notice the group of Leaf ninja in the room. "And I'm telling you, counting on Gaara is the stupidest thing they could ever...", the Sand-nin with the mummy strapped onto his back argued with his sister before realizing that they were not alone.

What followed was an odd moment of silence. The Konoha-nin did not know what to make of them, and Kankuro and Temari seemed frozen stiff for some reason. Again, it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Oh, Temari-chan, you're here, too?", Naruto asked the sand-haired girl.

The look of uncertainty on Temaris face slowly vanished and was covered up by a smug look, like the one she usually wore. "Of course. We made it here within five hours. They told us we broke some sort of record, too.", she told them nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Needless to say, the Konoha-nins gaped at them. "Five hours? That's really fast! How did you do that?", Shikamaru asked, suspicious at that figure. After all, it took them five hours to even get towards the tower...

"Well...", Temari began and looked off to the side a bit. The memory of the team that had run into them was still haunting her. She was only grateful that they had the scroll they needed so there was no need for Gaara to keep wandering through the forest. But her worries, she knew, could be interpreted as weakness if she dwelled on it too long. "We're just good, can't you tell?", she bragged, overplaying her gruesome memories with confidence.

There was a knock at the opened door, so once more, the attention of the group shifted towards the entrance...

"You are all the Genin who arrived today, right?", a Special Jounin with sunglasses asked the group. After they confirmed this by nodding in unison, the man continued. "Since the exam will not continue until tomorrow, please follow me so I will lead you to your rooms where you will be staying for the night.", he announced and led the way.

Having no choice, the Genin followed the man, up some flight of stairs. Naruto noticed that it was exactly the opposite wing from the one where Kurenai-sensei was staying. The group was led towards a hallway with many doors on each side, obviously meant to house the participants here.

Before the rooms were assigned, the Special Jounin turned around and adressed the gathered crowd. "The exam will continue at noon tomorrow, so be ready then and return to the lobby at that time, or you will be automatically disqualified!", he told them and then began to open the door to the first unoccupied room.

The rooms, as it turned out, were complete with three beds for each teammember, and each team was assigned to one room. The first one in the hallway was given to Team 7, so Ino, Sakura and Kin already entered quickly, eager to see how their place for the night was like.

Temari, who had been following the group along with her brother, opened the door to the room next to the one of Narutos team. "That means you're in the room next to us. Well, tough break, I guess...", she said, cracking a wry smile.

"What do you mean by that?", Naruto asked but received no answer as Temari and Kankuro quickly entered their room.

"Weird...", Naruto muttered before he too was about to go after his team and into the room as he was pulled back by Tenten.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and I will see to it that we'll crash by your room as soon as we can get away from our teams. Then we can, you know, push some beds together... so you better not get it on before we're there. That clear?", she whispered to him, promising him a very good night. But, remembering Kurenais advice, it also meant a lot of opportunities to train for him as well...

"Alright, got it, Tenten-chan.", Naruto whispered in response and watched his girlfriend wink at him before joining up with her team.

As he entered, he saw that they all had three nice beds, spacious enough and comfy-looking. Ino and Sakura were naturally overjoyed, only Kin looked a bit forlorn. "There are only three beds... I-... I don't want to go back to my team.", she stuttered and already began sobbing a bit as she knew that this would be the only way for her to get to sleep in a real bed.

"Don't you worry, we'll work this out. Besides, we're supposed to keep guard on you, so there's no way you're gonna escape us.", Ino explained warmly, calming Kin down somewhat. Naruto was rather surprised at that, what had happened between the girls when he had been with Kurenai-sensei? Well, at least it was a change for the better...

Meanwhile, Sakura had gotten up from the bed she had claimed and opened the door that led to another room. What was behind that door made the girls squeal in joy. "Ooh, we even have a bathroom.", Sakura cooed. As she turned back to the assembled people, she looked around awkwardly for a bit. "Umm, Kin-chan, why don't you go take a shower first?", she finally suggested.

Naruto and Ino were a little curious as to why Sakura had given Kin permission to first, especially after Sakura had complained that a nice hot shower would be the first thing she'd do after she got out of the forest.

Kin too was a little surprised, but a shower was still a shower, so she quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Sakura listened for a moment, and when the unmistakable sound of running water was heard, she sighed and turned to her friends. Now, finally it was only the three of them and she could do what she had longed to do for more than a day now. "Naruto, Ino, I wanted to talk to you... well, it's sort of important to me, so...", she began, fidgeting a little as she went over the words in her head...

"What is it, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked curiously and getting a nod from Ino as well. "Yeah forehead girl, what's with you? Right now your about as nervous as Hinata can be...", Ino commented, making Sakura laugh a bit at Ino's attempt to lighten he mood.

"Thanks Ino. Well, I want... I want to say...", Sakura said before taking a deep breath and steeling herself. With a nod Sakura looked at her team. "I don't want Sasuke anymore!", Sakura announced seriously, making both her teammates mouths drop slightly in surprise. "No way! You serious, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked. Before this, it seemed nothing could deter his pink haired teammates in her pursuit of the last Uchiha, but now she was giving him up just like this?

"Yes, I am!", Sakura said firmly, making her two teammates stare at each other in a bit of surprise. They could tell Sakura wasn't pulling their legs with this one. "Well, this is unexpected. Care to tell us why?", Ino asked, not necessarily disliking the fact that her teammate was setting her sights on someone else other then Sasuke, just confused.

"I guess I saw something in him in that forest I didn't want to see before...", Sakura said honestly as she smiled, looking at her feet a bit. "When he took me hostage to get our scroll, it was so unreal... I mean Sasuke's supposed to be the best, right? Then why did he use me to get to you two?", Sakura said, thinking it over. "And then you two were so ready to give it all up to keep me safe.". Sakura seemed to whisper a bit on the end.

"Well duh, Sakura.", Ino grinned. "Yeah Sakura-chan. Like we said before, we wouldn't leave you behind.", Naruto added, making Sakura smile. "True, but i'ts more then that. When that ninja attacked us, Sasuke went for the scroll, but Naruto-kun ignored it completely to save me.", Sakura said, looking at him.

"And then Ino helped me when you were knocked out, Naruto-kun.", Sakura smiled. "She helped me carry on, even though it was getting harder.". Ino smiled a bit at Sakura's words, but she also had a tint to her face, remembering what had happened between the two of them.

"So Sakura-chan, what are you going to do now?", Naruto asked as she giggled again, much happier this time. "Oh, I have an idea of who I'm going to get to be my boyfriend.", Sakura said as she stared solely at Naruto. "Who's that Sakura-chan? Don't tell me it's that Lee guy?!", Naruto asked, sounding unsure.

Both his teammates stared at Naruto, Sakura because of him thinking she was even close to liking the strange leaf ninja like that and Ino because of how dense her boyfriend was. She loved him, but she made a note to make sure Naruto used his head more from now on.

"No Naruto-kun, it's not Lee.", Sakura said, stepping closer to him and making Naruto feel the same feeling he had felt when she was acting this way in the forest just the night before. "You see, Naruto-kun...", Sakura said, standing right in front of him and staring up at him and a blush gracing her face, "Who I like... that is to say who I want...", Sakura said before pressing herself against him "... is you.".

Naruto definitly wasn't expecting this as Sakura wrapped her arms around him and tightly held onto him. Naruto wasn't sure how to react, on one hand it was a dream come true that his long time crush was saying she wanted him too, on the other hand he had no idea how Ino and the others were going to take this.

Looking over at Ino questioningly, Naruto saw his blond girlfriend shake her head amusedly before giving him a look that told him it was alright. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the girl, making her coo hapily that he was doing what she had hoped fo, accepting her.

"Guess this means we're going to have to share more...", Ino sighed with a slight pout before she smiled. "But then again, I guess a lot of things are going to happen soon.", Ino said, making Naruto confused. "Eh? Did you say somthing, Ino-chan?", Naruto asked as Ino shook her head. Again Naruto was clueless about just how many girls seemed to be taking an interest in him, one way or another.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Sakura said quietly as she moved away a bit before looking at Ino. "But also Ino... I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.", Sakura said boldly. Inos blush grew as she motioned behind Narutos back to not say anything.

"What's she talking about, Ino-chan?", Naruto asked, looking back at her just as she stopped waving, missing his girlfriends actions as she stopped just in time. "Ino, we need to come clean. After all, if we're sharing him, we have to be honest with him, don't we?". Ino was visibly struggling with her inner thoughts before sighing. "Fine, go ahead, Sakura.", Ino said half-heartedly.

Naruto listened to what Sakura told him about after he and Sasuke had been knoked out, the part she had left out telling him before. As Naruto heard what Sakura had done his face slowly started to glow bright red and Ino could swear he almost passed out from the thought of the story being played in his head.

Finally, after Sakura had gotten him a glass of water to cool him off, Naruto couldn't help but look between his two teammates who looked torn between guilty and curious to how he would react to what they talked about. "So Sakura-chan... when did you find out you, you know,... liked girls?", Naruto asked as said girl squirmed a bit in place on her bed.

"Well, I always found something to admire about Ino... and I guess when she told me about her liking Sasuke like I did, I just cut it out of my mind. But now, since we aren't fighting about him...", Sakura said, getting a nod from Ino, understanding completely. "But recently, something happened to me and I realized what I was feeling all this time", Sakura said as Naruto stared at her.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked as Sakura blushed, remembering her time with Kurenai. "Sorry... but I don't feel like talking about it just yet... soon but not right now", Sakura said. Naruto nodded understandingly. It was hard enouh telling her teammates this, so even though he was curious about what changed her demeanor, he wasn't going to press it.

Ino sighed as she walked over to Naruto. "So Naruto-kun... you're not mad?", Ino asked as he gave her a look like she was crazy. "Ino-chan, do you know how many guys would give their right arm for something like this?", Naruto asked as she giggled. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea if all that research material you gave me was any indication.", Ino said as she sat on his lap, facing him as she kissed him on the lips.

Sakura smiled at how easily Naruto was taking it, something else she found endearing about Naruto. As Ino stopped kissing him, Naruto couldn't help but add "Besides that, I think we're going to have quite an interesting time now.". Ino and Sakura both blushed at Narutos words before Ino playfully slapped him on the chest and muttered he was an idiot even though she snuggled against him further. Sakura was quick to join them as she sat behind Naruto, thus he found himself sandwched between his teammates.

A knock on the door caught their attention not minutes later, as it opened to show Tenten and Hinata peeking their heads into the room ."Awwww... Naruto-kuuuuuun! I told you not to start without us!", Tenten whined cutely as the two were quick to get in the room. "Sorry, we kind of got him this way.", Ino admitted.

"Fine, fine! By the way Naruto, did you know there is a mist kunoichi looking for you?", Tenten asked as Naruto stared at her. "You mean Haku-chan made it?", Naruto asked surprised as Tenten nodded. "Apparently they made it here about late last evening.", Tenten commented.

"Great, just what we needed. The crazy mist girl is here!", Ino mumbled as the weapon mistress and heiress saw how Sakura was holding Naruto. "Hey, what's with her?", Tenten asked as Ino filled the two in on the discussion that Team 7 had just had.

Tenten and Hinata seemed as put off as Ino about having to share Naruto with yet another girl, but hearing the whole story, they could see why she fell for him. "Well, I am Naruto's first girlfriend, so I get seniority!", Tenten said, grabbing his arm and nuzzeling against his shoulder. "But I loved him longer then you did!", Hinata said, grabbing the other arm and doing much like Tenten was doing.

"The hell you do!", Ino yelled as she ground against Naruto more and Sakura, not to be outdone, pulled his back to her, so he could feel her breasts against his back. Naruto didn't know what to do about this, clearly all four girls wanted him.

But then Naruto remembered something important as he heard the shower turn off. "Girls, I think now's not a good time!", Naruto said, getting looks from them before the door to the bathroom opened up and Kin clad in a towel looked into he bedroom.

"Um... what's going on?", Kin asked, staring at the sight before her.


	43. Chapter 43

The group froze for a moment as Kin stepped out, barely clothed at especially was slackjawed, not because he thought they were caught redhanded, but because Kin looked stunning. Now, without the dirt and her loose, military-styled ninja-uniform and her hair undone, she looked like a classic beauty, with pale skin and deep black hair.

"Oh, we're just having a little pyjama party here. Yeah, that's it.", Tenten said calmly, as if there was nothing at all suspicious about the four girls rubbing their bodies against Narutos.

Of course, given the situation, Kin didn't buy it. She wasn't stupid after all. "A pyjama party?", she asked, eyebrow raised at the scene.

Tenten and Ino exchanged a single glance and immediately, they sported the same mischevious grin. "Yup... just one without clothes...", Ino added.

Before the words had even been registered in Kins mind, Ino and Tenten already had her surrounded. "Wha-?", the girl managed to say before Ino tugged her towel from behind so that it fell to the ground, now useless in hiding Kins body. In the next movement, Ino gently but forcefully took hold of Kins wrists and pulled them up above her head, leaving her without a chance of covering herself while Tenten inspected her body, amused.

"Hmm, Kin-chan, wasn't it? That's quite a nice body you have there...", Tenten mused. Then, without hesitation, she grabbed Kins breast with one hand. She squeezed it softly, as though testing it. "Wow, her breasts are nice. Plump and round, almost as big as mine...", she commented after a moment.

Kins fair skin was now flushed, her entire body and especially her face brightly lit in a reddish color as she was exposed like this. Ino held her arms high so all that Kin could do was flay uselessly with them as she attempted to stop Tenten and Ino from inspecting her body.

"She's right. Soft, fair skin, silky hair... I'm really envious...", Ino commented as she caught a sniff of Kins now clean and combed mane.

Finally, the appalled girl found her voice again to mount another attempt to get them to stop. "Y-You're all perverts!", Kin screeched as she was groped while Sakura and Hinata slowly undressed Naruto and then undressed themselves. Evidently, the sound girl wasn't comfortable with this situation at all.

Naruto realized this too, and even if he regretted not seeing more of Kins body, he knew it would be better for everyone involved to stop his girlfriends. "Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, you shouldn't bully Kin-chan.", Naruto called out to them, hoping to stop them before they completely ruined the trust Kin had in them so far.

"But Naruto-kun, we're just having fun...", Ino whined a bit before catching Narutos glare. He was quite serious about this, despite Hinata and Sakura beginning to kiss his upper body as he spoke. "Kin-chan doesn't seem to enjoy it!", he said and indeed, Kin was sobbing softly. Only then did Ino let the girl go.

Tenten sighed but relented. "I suppose so.", she said. They watched as Kin bolted towards the only empty bed and hid herself underneath the cover. "Well, you can watch if you want. Although, if you wanna join, you're free to do that, too.", Tenten offered with a sly smile and a wink towards that bed before she too joined Ino in her effort to push the two remaining beds together, so the lovers would have more space all to themselves.

The sound girl did not reply in any kind, instead she had chosen to keep in hiding. Naruto sighed. He would need to apologize to her tomorrow. He felt a little bad for her, having to spent the night in the same room as five people who would get it on tonight... that was, if Kin really wasn't watching them at all.

Reminded of the weight on his lap, Naruto turned his attention towards the girls again. Or, to be more exact, one girl.

Naruto was now focused on Sakura. Now that she was his girlfriend too, he discovered her body for himself anew. The other girls, though not pleased with it, accepted it and watched intently as Naruto showered Sakura with affection and kisses.

What began as a heated make-out session continued as a trail of kisses down from Sakuras necks to her breast. As he suckled on Sakuras breasts (which were, by comparison to the present girls, the smallest), he also let a hand of his travel towards Sakuras cotton panties. Slipping inside, he found Sakura to be wet and waiting already. But as he tried to even slightly insert a finger inside her vagina, Sakura froze for a moment and stopped his hand. "N-Naruto-kun... please wait.", she asked quietly.

Of course Naruto did as he was told, but not without confusion. "What is it, Sakura-chan?", he asked her gently.

"I want you... I really do, but... I want my first time with only you and Ino by my side. Can you wait just a little longer?", the girl asked shyly.

He understood. It was the same as when he had first seen her naked, on that night where he had fucked Tenten in front of her. That night, she had said she didn't want to lose her virginity in some threesome with a strange girl in the woods. So, he agreed in her sentiment to make it as special as possible. "Of course, Sakura-chan. We'll wait.", he answered with a look towards Ino, who nodded.

Sakura got a little teary-eyed. She knew Naruto was reasonable, but that he was so understanding touched her. "Thank you. I promise you, I'll make the wait worthwhile for you... starting right now.", she said with a wink, and before Naruto could get puzzled, he was pushed onto the bed by Sakura. Quickly, she switched from his lap to mounting him. Naruto felt her soft hands grab a hold of his cock and how she led him to the entrance of her ass.

Taking a moment to find the right position, Sakura then slowly dropped herself onto him, impaling her ass on Narutos dick. Both moaned as Naruto felt himself enveloped by Sakuras tight, hot ass once more. Slowly, his prick slid inside of her, until it was almost all the way inside. Then, Sakura raised her hips again only to drop down onto him again.

Naruto saw that Sakura had it all under control, and so he decided to let her do her thing now. He was enjoying it, that was for sure.

But he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. "Hmm, you look really sexy, forehead girl!", Ino ushered as she approached the couple, being the only one of the three who could resist just staring and actually got involved. But in which way surprised everyone.

"I-INO!", Sakura yelled out in surprise as her best friends tongue was licking over her snatch. Naruto groaned as a spasm of pleasure went through Sakuras body, which he felt pleasurably on his cock inside her ass.

Ino, startled by the volume, halted for a moment and looked up to her friend. "What? You want me to stop?", she asked.

But Sakura shook her head frantically. "N-no! Please, don't stop!", she begged and Ino smirked at that answer.

"At last you're being honest...", she muttered and began to taste her friend anew. Although she was inexperienced in this, Ino proved to be eager to please her friend as good as she could.

Naruto enjoyed the view he had right now. Sakura, bouncing up and down on his cock that was buried in her tight ass, while Ino, leaning over him, had her head buried right in Sakuras crotch. And although he didn't see what she was doing, the slurping sounds gave him a very good idea of what happened there.

Still, something bugged him. And then it hit him! "Ino... come here, you should feel good too.", he moaned and put his hand on Inos butt. The blonde understood and in delight moved so that she was straddling Narutos head, while still keeping her tongue at Sakuras clit.

Thus, Naruto was only an inch away from Inos leaking slit, and making good on his intent, dove right in and pleased Ino just as she was pleasing Sakura. But soon enough, that wasn't enough for the blonde vixen. Ino rocked against his tongue, silently begging for more than just his tongue, but Naruto purposely withheld this from her just yet.

Finally adding a finger to her quivering pussy, Naruto was rewarded with a loud moan of Inos and a tightening of her hole around his finger. He knew then that Ino was enjoying it a lot as well. Just a moment later, Sakura bucked her hips wildly as well, both against the cock in her ass and the tongue on her clit. Naruto felt as if he was in heaven as Sakuras butthole got even tighter around him.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata, who had been forced to the sidelines, looked on at the show. "That looks so hot... I wanna join them!", Tenten moaned as even the fingers that were plunging into her sopping pussy couldn't keep her lust in check anymore. She was just about to fling herself at the trio when Hinata held her back. "I wanna watch a bit longer...", the heiress gasped as Tenten noticed that she too frigged herself frantically.

And Tenten agreed, the sight of Team 7 entangled like this was quite nice to look at. Naruto and Ino in a nearly perfect 69, but with Ino eating out Sakura instead of blowing Naruto.

The blonde knuckle-head ninja found no words for the sensations he felt right now. But one thing he felt coming without mercy was the tightening in his balls. He would cum soon! But he tried to hold it back, not only because Kurenai-sensei devised it as a training, but because he didn't want this to end just yet.

And so he was partly successful in warding off his orgasm, but as a small stream of Inos juices leaked out and was lapped up by him greedily, he felt that Sakuras ass began to milk him, begging him to cum. Then, he was unable to resist anymore and with a strong thrust of his own, he pushed his cock deep inside Sakuras bowels and groaned as his hot seed spurted inside Sakuras stomach.

Sakuras stifled her scream as best as she could, but she was still the loudest. After all, she was the only one who wasn't muffled with a delicious pussy on her face. Slowly, very slowly, Team 7 collectively came down from their first real time together.

They laid together on the now wider bed, but as soon as her orgasm had subsided, Ino turned around so she was facing her boyfriend again. Giving him a kiss, Naruto could taste Sakura on Inos lips as he was sure she could taste herself on him. A moment later, Sakura also caught hold of his lips, and so he gave her a taste of Ino as well.

The three of them exchanged kisses for a while, until everyone seemed satisfied with the taste of the others. Naruto looked from Ino to Sakura and was already psyched as hell for the next time where they would be alone.

Suddenly, a smile unlike the content smile Sakura wore appeared on Inos face. "Why don't we take a nice little shower, Sakura? You wanted one ever since we entered that jungle, huh?", the Yamanaka asked her friend, winking at the girl.

"You're right... good idea, Ino.", Sakura agreed with a smile. She was definitely flushed and sweating, but it seemed she could go for a shower with Ino.

The looks they gave each other spoke volumes and Naruto was seriously considering going in after them to watch the two of them shower. The door closed and a moment later, the sound of water running was heard again. His imagination was running wild as he pictured his teammates making out and doing other lustful things while their bodies were covered in running water...

He was held back from this however from both Tenten and Hinata. "Now now, Naruto-kun, it isn't fair to just forget about us.", the brunette chided her boyfriend, a look of nigh-insatiable lust on her face. And Hinata didn't look much differently!

Had Naruto not been so absorbed in the nude forms of Tenten and Hinata, he might've caught the shifting of a body on the bed next to them...


	44. Chapter 44

After the streneous day and the prolonged exertion yesterday, Team 7 plus Kin slept well. So well in fact that they very nearly overslept. The sun was already high when there was a knock on the door, finally waking them up somewhat.

In came Kurenai-sensei. She smiled as she saw the huddle on the combined beds and had a pretty good idea of what went down here yesterday. "Good morning, you three...", she called out loudly, getting her students to finally stir.

However, as the bodies on the bed started moving, Kurenai counted four. One with short blonde hair, one with long blonde hair, one with short pink hair and one on top of Naruto. "... or four, I see.", she corrected herself, amused at the sight of three dishevelled ladies in Narutos arms.

Opening his eyes sleepily, Naruto recognized the form of Kurenai, who stood at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed and a bemused smile. "Good morning, Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto greeted his teacher, but immediately yawned loudly.

Kurenai shook her head a bit. While she was glad to see that her team was not too afraid of what was coming to lose their heads over it, maybe they were right to worry at least a bit. "I hope you didn't expend too much energy yesterday, but planning ahead is also something Chunnins have to possess.", she sighed as her team slowly came to and got dressed. "In any case, I have come for you, Kin-chan.", she said suddenly.

Everyone but Kin gasped. Only the sound girl looked insecure and didn't move from her spot at Narutos side. "M-me?", the girl asked, suddenly fearful again.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes. I spoke with the Hokage yesterday, and he wishes to speak to you in private before any further decision is made. However, since he now has to oversee the next stage of the exam, I have to ask you to come with me.", she told her.

Naruto, seeing how worried Kin was, knew that he had to do something to calm her down. "Don't worry, Kin-chan. You can trust Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto told Kin. The girl looked undecided for a moment, but then decided to trust Naruto. Kin nodded and got dressed quickly.

As she approached the woman, Kin looked at her again, still uncertain whether or not this was a good idea. "W-What will you do to me?", she asked.

Smiling warmly, Team 7's sensei looked at the girl. "Don't worry, I will just place you in the care of a few ANBU until the Hokage and me can meet up with you.", Kurenai explained, her voice warm and gentle. Kin nodded solemnly and followed Kurenai's lead.

Before Kurenai closed the door behind her. "You other should get ready soon. You have to be in the lobby in two hours, or you'll be automatically disqualified for not showing up in time. I'll see you then, so don't be late."

Team 7, still groggy after the night, decided to take a shower first before anything else. As the girls took a moment to even get fully awake, it was Naruto who first entered the bathroom. Not having any clothes on to take off in the first place, he stepped right into the rather spacious shower and turned it on.

Yes, the feeling of warm water running down his body was the best after a short night. He had only enjoyed the water for a moment as the door opened and Naruto heard a sultry voice calling out to him. "Naruto-kun..."

He turned and saw both Ino and Sakura standing before him, nude as the day they were born, a sly smile on their faces. "We thought we'd join you in the shower. You don't mind, do you?", Ino asked.

With the naked bodies of Ino and Sakura in front of him, there was no way he could refuse. He loved them and he was happy that, even after seeing them naked this many times already, he still wasn't even beginning to get the feeling he had seen enough.

Taking his rapidly hardening cock as confirmation, the two girls smiled and stepped underneath the shower next to their boyfriend. What followed was probably the best shower ever for Naruto. He had his two girlfriends soaping his body (and their own) while giggling all the while. They didn't jerk him off, so in that regard, it was an innocent shower.

But still, seeing Ino and Sakura soaping each others body was a sight that intrigued him and he remembered yesterday. And how Ino and Sakura had vanished for quite some time in the bathroom. "You know, I wonder what you did here yesterday. You took some time for just a simple shower...", Naruto mumbled so the two girls could hear him over the noise of the running shower.

Maybe he was seeing things, but it appeared as if both girls blushed furiously as they remembered their last shower. Both girls were now leaning against him, enjoying the water running down their bodies. Maybe that was why they were so flushed? "Oh, you wanna know? You perv...", Ino said, slapping Narutos chest playfully.

Sakura smiled. Know she knew how they could entice Naruto even further. "Maybe we'll tell you later... or we could show you sometime...", she offered and rubbed Inos arm a bit, but that was all Naruto got to see. Naturally, Sakuras intent to get him hot and bothered about this hadn't failed. But for now, Naruto was apparently stuck with just showering. The girls would keep their secret a bit longer...

While the three of them were clean shortly after, Naruto was rather unwilling to end this shower already. Naruto felt adventurous. And he had set his sights on Ino, who seemed especially lively today. But he wanted to try something new with her and see how she would react. So, while he rubbed both their butts, he began prodding Inos puckered hole with his index finger.

Ino gasped silently, her eyes wide in surprise. She was completely taken off guard, but she made no attempts to stop Naruto. Encouraged by this, her boyfriend began to slowly slip his finger inside Ino.

At first, the first knuckle vanished. Then the second. And before he knew it, Naruto had stuck his entire index finger into his blodne girlfriend. Inos eyes were scrunched shut. It seemed that while the intrusion was unusual, she did her best to get comfortable with it.

While Sakura was also pressed against Naruto, she noticed how Ino was practically leaning against him. In wonder, she turned her hand and saw Narutos hand moving between Inos buttcheeks. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. "Wow, no objections, Ino-pig?", she asked the blonde teasingly.

Ino didn't react to the teasing insult (they were more like affectionate nicknames between them now anyway) as she was too caught up by the feeling of Narutos finger in her ass. "N-not really... after all, I love Naruto-kun, so it's okay.", she finally answered.

Sakura smiled like a cheshire cat. Naruto could tell that a devious idea had just popped into the pinkette's head. "Oh, really? Then, would you let me do this, too?", Sakura asked slyly. But before Ino could even answer, Sakura had stepped behind Ino, effectively trapping the blonde between her teammates.

Not wanting to be left out when it came to introducing Ino to getting stuff introduced to her butt, Sakura also gently worked a finger into Inos asshole. Careful to not hurt her, Sakura was surprised to see that while Ino was involuntarily clenching down on her and Narutos finger, it was pretty easy for her to slide it in along with Naruto. "S-Sakura!", Ino gasped as she felt yet another digit enter her ass.

Narutos and Sakuras finger squirmed around inside her, stretching her walls, sending Ino into a frenzy at this completely new feeling. She still wasn't sure what to think of it, but the thought of Naruto and Sakura doing this with her, toying with her like that was so arousing that Ino couldn't help but moan a bit. But Ino wasn't the only one who got some pleasure out of this...

Narutos cock was now rock hard again and pressed against Inos stomach. Sakura noticed this and figured that he just couldn't fight today without relieving himself at least once before that.

Thus, she grabbed the cock of her new boyfriend with ehr free hand and stroked it softly. She leaned in closer to Naruto, hearing him moan as she jerked his dick and whispered to him "Why don't you put it inside her, Naruto? See, I think she needs your cum inside you, too. After all, she didn't get any yesterday.". Gently, she directed Narutos dick to Inos pussy, and of course, the blonde ninja couldn't resist now that he had been so aroused by the scene.

Ino, noticing the throbbing cock that wanted access to her, spread her legs a bit further and wrapped her arms around Naruto, now holding onto him tightly. Like this, Naruto found it easy to thrust inside Inos center and to his surprise, she was wet enough to let him slide in fluidly.

With a low Ino wrapped her legs around Narutos hips in lust, taking his cock even deeper inside her, right to the entrance to her womb. Naruto, while still remembering Kurenais words, noticed how his concentration and endurance has already increased. But now, even though he wanted to last longer, the sensations where overwhelming. He only felt Inos pussy around his cock, but she also experienced the feeling of his and Sakuras finger moving in her ass, only seperated by a thin layer of flesh inside Ino.

Underneath the still running shower, Naruto began to slowly fuck Ino. His hands grasped her butt firmly, holding her up in his embrace while he still worked a finger inside her. Sakuras free hand was now actively groping Inos breasts, causing the blonde girl to yelp in lust at every move on and inside her body. She had never felt anything this intense before...

Naruto enjoyed the sight of of his girlfriend, wet in every conceivable way, hanging onto him while bouncing on his cock and getting her ass fingered by himself and their teammate. Aside from the sight, the feeling was pure bliss, and so it took Naruto just a few minutes after he had begun pumping inside Ino at full speed to thrust into her one last time. At that very moment, Ino let out an orgasmic yell unlike any before.

Naruto thought his cock and his finger would be ripped off, so hard was Inos orgasm as her holes clenched down on whatever was inside them. But that only served to make Naruto release even more cum as he was in fact milked by Ino for it. All of his cum that squirted out was quickly washed away by the running water, but some of it remained inside Ino.

Finally, he could withdraw himself from her and while Ino was let down on her own feet, it was a good thing she was in between Naruto and Sakura, because otherwise she would've just fallen down. Her legs were still shaking from her orgasm, and it took her a few moments to even regain a steady breath. "Now... now I'm ready to take down whatever stands in my way to become a Chunnin!", Ino said in between gasps, her confidence skyrocketing after this, After Ino had finally calmed down, the three decided that it was best to stop this now.

Team 7 finally got dressed with just about ten minutes to spare. Since they had so little time, their breakfast consisted of just soldier pills. Although the girls were also a bit disappointed about this, they knew that real, good food would wait for them after they passed this exam.

So, the team left the room and made their way towards the lobby. However, as they went down the stairway, they heard voices. Familiar voices who seemed to be arguing.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?!", a clearly female voice demanded to know in a rough tone. Apparently, she was rather agitated.

"It's just as I said, Tayuya. We were attacked and she got left behind.", the voice of a boy said. Ino and Sakura recognized it. It was the boy who had grabbed Sakuras hair, one of the sound-nins that attacked them. Zaku.

"You have got to be joking! What are you, wimps? How could you even leave her behind!", the female voice cried out in frustration. "Nevermind that, who attacked you?"

"Leaf ninjas.", was the simple answer. It came from the monotone voice of the ninja with bandaged face. Dosu.

By now, Team 7 had snuck close enough to see them, standing near the stairway on the first floor of the building. Right on the way they had to take to get to the lobby. There were three people. Zaku and Dosu, they knew. But now, there was a female, probably two to three years older than themself. Red hair and a very pissed expression on her face. And she turned and spotted them. "I see...", she said simply and approached Team 7.

While Sakura and Ino shuffled behind Naruto, the boy couldn't do anything but hold his ground as the girl approached him. She got so close that Naruto could easily tell that, despite the anger written all over her face, she was quite pretty. But, that didn't matter as she screamed at them, while Zaku and Dosu just left the scene.

"So, you fuckers know about my friend, yeah? Did you kill her? DID YOU!?", she screamed. While Naruto was dumbfounded, he thought he had an idea what the girl was talking about. Unfortunately, before he could try and defuse the situation, Tayuya went on.

"Listen up here, you shitheads! I will get my revenge for my friend and I will make you pay!", the redhead growled. And while Team 7 was still completely unaware of what was really going on, Tayuya had already clenched her fist and was about to attack Naruto, who stood closest to her.

However, she was held back by the timely arrival of Temari, who had descended the staircase and was behind them. "I don't think you should start a fight in here. This place is swarming with ANBU, you won't get the chance to throw a second punch.", the blonde Suna-nin said calmly, although a hint of dangerousness was still within her voice.

Tayuya looked from Temari to Naruto and back to Temari before she relaxed her fist. She must've realized that a fight here would probably really don't do her any good. "Smartass bitch! Fine, but you can damn well count on it that I will not forget this!", she promised before storming off in the direction of the lobby.

Team 7 let out a collective sigh. "Thanks, Temari-chan. You saved us some trouble there...", Naruto thanked the blonde girl who had really helped them out with the angry girl.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it.", she responded.

Naruto noticed that she was alone. She had her fan strapped onto her back, but she was alone. So, he just had to ask. "Where are your brothers?"

Temari looked at him, surprised. It seemed Naruto had snapped her out of a deep thought of some sorts. "Hmm? Oh, they're already waiting for me down there. By the way, shouldn't you guys get going, too?", she mentioned off-handedly.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then made a dash down the remaining few steps and towards the lobby, while Temari and Naruto followed behind, slowly.

Temari yawned. Naruto wondered. Was she tired? What had she been doing tonight? "I didn't get too much sleep yesterday. Do me a favor, if we ever happen to be in neighboring rooms, don't fuck around with your girlfriends that much...", she explained calmly.

Naruto gasped. She had heard? Crap, she was going to kill him for sure!

"Although, I'm curious to see if your stamina is for real...", Temari said with a dangerous smile. Narutos mouth was agape, but before he could even try to respond, Temari was ahead of him and around the corner that led to the lobby.

At the lobby, Naruto noticed a large gate had been opened, leading to a huge room. He entered it and gasped. It was a well-lit room with green tiles on the floor. In the background, there was a huge statue of two hands forming the Tiger-seal and a few monitors.

Everyone was here. Tenten and Hinata with their teams, as well as Sasuke, who still looked somewhat shaken but otherwise seemed to be okay. There were the Sand Sibilings, with the scary redhead. Then there were the sound teams, with the other scary redhead, who glared at everyone who had a Leaf-headband.

As he stared at the team from Kirigakure, Haku must've noticed his glare and turned to wave at him discreetly, still with that scary smile on her face. Naruto sweatdropped. Maybe this woudl turn out to be pretty dangerous. Well, at least she did not attack him right here in front of everybody.

Seeing Ino and Sakura already having taken their place, Naruto soon joined them as a ninja with a bandana wrapped around his head and noticeable bags under his eyes stood in front of the assembled Genin. Behind him were Jounin, among them Kurenai-sensei. Naruto guessed that the others were also the sensei of the other present teams. And then, there stood the Third Hokage, watching over the exam quietly.

The Special Jounin coughed a few times before reciting his speech. "In this round, you will participate in one-on-one-matches. Your performance in the final round will be judged. We will decide then which participant has the potential to become a Chunnin. The outcome of the match is only secondary!", he explained.

"So, even if we win, it's not guaranteed we will become Chunnin.", Shikamaru muttered next to Naruto, before sighing his "... troublesome...".

The Special Jounin continued. "The exam is held in one month from now in the big stadium in Konoha. However, as it is now, there are too many of you though. So, we will commence a preliminary round to that final part of the exam. I'll remind you: Now is your chance, if you have any doubts about your abilties. If you don't feel up to it, you may withdraw from this round.", he announced.

There was a moment of silence. Naruto looked around, curious to see if anyone was that stupid to get this far and then chicken out. As he looked around, he indeed saw one raised hand. It belonged to one of Hakus teammates.

His teammate laughed at him. "You're such a wuss!", he chuckled as he obviously couldn't believe he would do this.

His teammate however looked somewhat pale and nervous. "But I really don't even want to risk being matched with Haku. I really don't, dude...", he told him. He really had a point there...

"C-c'mon, what are the odds of that happening...", the other replied, although he couldn't hide his nervousness. Naruto could feel with him, the prospect of fighting Haku here was not a good thought.

Acknowledging his withdrawal, the Special Jounin motioned for the boy to stand aside as he counted the Genin present now. "Alright, so this leaves us with 22 contestants.", the Jounin summed up. He turned to face the Hokage. "12 from Konoha, 5 from Otogakure, 3 from Sunagakure and 2 from Kirigakure.", he told the old man, obviously not without some pride that there were so many Konoha-nin who had made it through the forest.

Turning back to the crowd, the man coughed a bit again before speaking up once more. "However, those are still too many, So, we will have a preliminary round before the final round in one month. Those will also be one-on-one duels. Opponents will be chosen at random. This round will be starting immediately. So, please retreat to the platforms to the right and the left and wait until it is your turn to enter the fighting ground below.", he said, motioning towards two seperate platforms on the left and right wall of the room.

Here, the groups splitted. While all the Leaf-nin went to one platform, the teams from Oto, Kiri and Suna went to the other, with every sensei following their respective team.

While Hinata, Chouji and Shino walked right up to a broad, dark-haired men with a moustache and a cigarrette in his mouth, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke walked to an entirely different sensei. He was also tall, but had silver hair and his face was obscured with a mask. Also, one of his eyes was covered up by his forehead-protector. On top of that, he read a book with the title 'Make-out paradise'. 'What a weirdo...', Naruto thought.

But, he, as everyone else, was drawn to look at the monitor over the statue of a hand as the names of everyone present flickered across the stream. The atmosphere tensed up, because everyone realized that the first fight was just about to begin...


	45. Chapter 45

After the streneous day and the prolonged exertion yesterday, Team 7 plus Kin slept well. So well in fact that they very nearly overslept. The sun was already high when there was a knock on the door, finally waking them up somewhat.

In came Kurenai-sensei. She smiled as she saw the huddle on the combined beds and had a pretty good idea of what went down here yesterday. "Good morning, you three...", she called out loudly, getting her students to finally stir.

However, as the bodies on the bed started moving, Kurenai counted four. One with short blonde hair, one with long blonde hair, one with short pink hair and one on top of Naruto. "... or four, I see.", she corrected herself, amused at the sight of three dishevelled ladies in Narutos arms.

Opening his eyes sleepily, Naruto recognized the form of Kurenai, who stood at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed and a bemused smile. "Good morning, Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto greeted his teacher, but immediately yawned loudly.

Kurenai shook her head a bit. While she was glad to see that her team was not too afraid of what was coming to lose their heads over it, maybe they were right to worry at least a bit. "I hope you didn't expend too much energy yesterday, but planning ahead is also something Chunnins have to possess.", she sighed as her team slowly came to and got dressed. "In any case, I have come for you, Kin-chan.", she said suddenly.

Everyone but Kin gasped. Only the sound girl looked insecure and didn't move from her spot at Narutos side. "M-me?", the girl asked, suddenly fearful again.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes. I spoke with the Hokage yesterday, and he wishes to speak to you in private before any further decision is made. However, since he now has to oversee the next stage of the exam, I have to ask you to come with me.", she told her.

Naruto, seeing how worried Kin was, knew that he had to do something to calm her down. "Don't worry, Kin-chan. You can trust Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto told Kin. The girl looked undecided for a moment, but then decided to trust Naruto. Kin nodded and got dressed quickly.

As she approached the woman, Kin looked at her again, still uncertain whether or not this was a good idea. "W-What will you do to me?", she asked.

Smiling warmly, Team 7's sensei looked at the girl. "Don't worry, I will just place you in the care of a few ANBU until the Hokage and me can meet up with you.", Kurenai explained, her voice warm and gentle. Kin nodded solemnly and followed Kurenai's lead.

Before Kurenai closed the door behind her. "You other should get ready soon. You have to be in the lobby in two hours, or you'll be automatically disqualified for not showing up in time. I'll see you then, so don't be late."

Team 7, still groggy after the night, decided to take a shower first before anything else. As the girls took a moment to even get fully awake, it was Naruto who first entered the bathroom. Not having any clothes on to take off in the first place, he stepped right into the rather spacious shower and turned it on.

Yes, the feeling of warm water running down his body was the best after a short night. He had only enjoyed the water for a moment as the door opened and Naruto heard a sultry voice calling out to him. "Naruto-kun..."

He turned and saw both Ino and Sakura standing before him, nude as the day they were born, a sly smile on their faces. "We thought we'd join you in the shower. You don't mind, do you?", Ino asked.

With the naked bodies of Ino and Sakura in front of him, there was no way he could refuse. He loved them and he was happy that, even after seeing them naked this many times already, he still wasn't even beginning to get the feeling he had seen enough.

Taking his rapidly hardening cock as confirmation, the two girls smiled and stepped underneath the shower next to their boyfriend. What followed was probably the best shower ever for Naruto. He had his two girlfriends soaping his body (and their own) while giggling all the while. They didn't jerk him off, so in that regard, it was an innocent shower.

But still, seeing Ino and Sakura soaping each others body was a sight that intrigued him and he remembered yesterday. And how Ino and Sakura had vanished for quite some time in the bathroom. "You know, I wonder what you did here yesterday. You took some time for just a simple shower...", Naruto mumbled so the two girls could hear him over the noise of the running shower.

Maybe he was seeing things, but it appeared as if both girls blushed furiously as they remembered their last shower. Both girls were now leaning against him, enjoying the water running down their bodies. Maybe that was why they were so flushed? "Oh, you wanna know? You perv...", Ino said, slapping Narutos chest playfully.

Sakura smiled. Know she knew how they could entice Naruto even further. "Maybe we'll tell you later... or we could show you sometime...", she offered and rubbed Inos arm a bit, but that was all Naruto got to see. Naturally, Sakuras intent to get him hot and bothered about this hadn't failed. But for now, Naruto was apparently stuck with just showering. The girls would keep their secret a bit longer...

While the three of them were clean shortly after, Naruto was rather unwilling to end this shower already. Naruto felt adventurous. And he had set his sights on Ino, who seemed especially lively today. But he wanted to try something new with her and see how she would react. So, while he rubbed both their butts, he began prodding Inos puckered hole with his index finger.

Ino gasped silently, her eyes wide in surprise. She was completely taken off guard, but she made no attempts to stop Naruto. Encouraged by this, her boyfriend began to slowly slip his finger inside Ino.

At first, the first knuckle vanished. Then the second. And before he knew it, Naruto had stuck his entire index finger into his blodne girlfriend. Inos eyes were scrunched shut. It seemed that while the intrusion was unusual, she did her best to get comfortable with it.

While Sakura was also pressed against Naruto, she noticed how Ino was practically leaning against him. In wonder, she turned her hand and saw Narutos hand moving between Inos buttcheeks. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. "Wow, no objections, Ino-pig?", she asked the blonde teasingly.

Ino didn't react to the teasing insult (they were more like affectionate nicknames between them now anyway) as she was too caught up by the feeling of Narutos finger in her ass. "N-not really... after all, I love Naruto-kun, so it's okay.", she finally answered.

Sakura smiled like a cheshire cat. Naruto could tell that a devious idea had just popped into the pinkette's head. "Oh, really? Then, would you let me do this, too?", Sakura asked slyly. But before Ino could even answer, Sakura had stepped behind Ino, effectively trapping the blonde between her teammates.

Not wanting to be left out when it came to introducing Ino to getting stuff introduced to her butt, Sakura also gently worked a finger into Inos asshole. Careful to not hurt her, Sakura was surprised to see that while Ino was involuntarily clenching down on her and Narutos finger, it was pretty easy for her to slide it in along with Naruto. "S-Sakura!", Ino gasped as she felt yet another digit enter her ass.

Narutos and Sakuras finger squirmed around inside her, stretching her walls, sending Ino into a frenzy at this completely new feeling. She still wasn't sure what to think of it, but the thought of Naruto and Sakura doing this with her, toying with her like that was so arousing that Ino couldn't help but moan a bit. But Ino wasn't the only one who got some pleasure out of this...

Narutos cock was now rock hard again and pressed against Inos stomach. Sakura noticed this and figured that he just couldn't fight today without relieving himself at least once before that.

Thus, she grabbed the cock of her new boyfriend with ehr free hand and stroked it softly. She leaned in closer to Naruto, hearing him moan as she jerked his dick and whispered to him "Why don't you put it inside her, Naruto? See, I think she needs your cum inside you, too. After all, she didn't get any yesterday.". Gently, she directed Narutos dick to Inos pussy, and of course, the blonde ninja couldn't resist now that he had been so aroused by the scene.

Ino, noticing the throbbing cock that wanted access to her, spread her legs a bit further and wrapped her arms around Naruto, now holding onto him tightly. Like this, Naruto found it easy to thrust inside Inos center and to his surprise, she was wet enough to let him slide in fluidly.

With a low Ino wrapped her legs around Narutos hips in lust, taking his cock even deeper inside her, right to the entrance to her womb. Naruto, while still remembering Kurenais words, noticed how his concentration and endurance has already increased. But now, even though he wanted to last longer, the sensations where overwhelming. He only felt Inos pussy around his cock, but she also experienced the feeling of his and Sakuras finger moving in her ass, only seperated by a thin layer of flesh inside Ino.

Underneath the still running shower, Naruto began to slowly fuck Ino. His hands grasped her butt firmly, holding her up in his embrace while he still worked a finger inside her. Sakuras free hand was now actively groping Inos breasts, causing the blonde girl to yelp in lust at every move on and inside her body. She had never felt anything this intense before...

Naruto enjoyed the sight of of his girlfriend, wet in every conceivable way, hanging onto him while bouncing on his cock and getting her ass fingered by himself and their teammate. Aside from the sight, the feeling was pure bliss, and so it took Naruto just a few minutes after he had begun pumping inside Ino at full speed to thrust into her one last time. At that very moment, Ino let out an orgasmic yell unlike any before.

Naruto thought his cock and his finger would be ripped off, so hard was Inos orgasm as her holes clenched down on whatever was inside them. But that only served to make Naruto release even more cum as he was in fact milked by Ino for it. All of his cum that squirted out was quickly washed away by the running water, but some of it remained inside Ino.

Finally, he could withdraw himself from her and while Ino was let down on her own feet, it was a good thing she was in between Naruto and Sakura, because otherwise she would've just fallen down. Her legs were still shaking from her orgasm, and it took her a few moments to even regain a steady breath. "Now... now I'm ready to take down whatever stands in my way to become a Chunnin!", Ino said in between gasps, her confidence skyrocketing after this, After Ino had finally calmed down, the three decided that it was best to stop this now.

Team 7 finally got dressed with just about ten minutes to spare. Since they had so little time, their breakfast consisted of just soldier pills. Although the girls were also a bit disappointed about this, they knew that real, good food would wait for them after they passed this exam.

So, the team left the room and made their way towards the lobby. However, as they went down the stairway, they heard voices. Familiar voices who seemed to be arguing.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?!", a clearly female voice demanded to know in a rough tone. Apparently, she was rather agitated.

"It's just as I said, Tayuya. We were attacked and she got left behind.", the voice of a boy said. Ino and Sakura recognized it. It was the boy who had grabbed Sakuras hair, one of the sound-nins that attacked them. Zaku.

"You have got to be joking! What are you, wimps? How could you even leave her behind!", the female voice cried out in frustration. "Nevermind that, who attacked you?"

"Leaf ninjas.", was the simple answer. It came from the monotone voice of the ninja with bandaged face. Dosu.

By now, Team 7 had snuck close enough to see them, standing near the stairway on the first floor of the building. Right on the way they had to take to get to the lobby. There were three people. Zaku and Dosu, they knew. But now, there was a female, probably two to three years older than themself. Red hair and a very pissed expression on her face. And she turned and spotted them. "I see...", she said simply and approached Team 7.

While Sakura and Ino shuffled behind Naruto, the boy couldn't do anything but hold his ground as the girl approached him. She got so close that Naruto could easily tell that, despite the anger written all over her face, she was quite pretty. But, that didn't matter as she screamed at them, while Zaku and Dosu just left the scene.

"So, you fuckers know about my friend, yeah? Did you kill her? DID YOU!?", she screamed. While Naruto was dumbfounded, he thought he had an idea what the girl was talking about. Unfortunately, before he could try and defuse the situation, Tayuya went on.

"Listen up here, you shitheads! I will get my revenge for my friend and I will make you pay!", the redhead growled. And while Team 7 was still completely unaware of what was really going on, Tayuya had already clenched her fist and was about to attack Naruto, who stood closest to her.

However, she was held back by the timely arrival of Temari, who had descended the staircase and was behind them. "I don't think you should start a fight in here. This place is swarming with ANBU, you won't get the chance to throw a second punch.", the blonde Suna-nin said calmly, although a hint of dangerousness was still within her voice.

Tayuya looked from Temari to Naruto and back to Temari before she relaxed her fist. She must've realized that a fight here would probably really don't do her any good. "Smartass bitch! Fine, but you can damn well count on it that I will not forget this!", she promised before storming off in the direction of the lobby.

Team 7 let out a collective sigh. "Thanks, Temari-chan. You saved us some trouble there...", Naruto thanked the blonde girl who had really helped them out with the angry girl.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it.", she responded.

Naruto noticed that she was alone. She had her fan strapped onto her back, but she was alone. So, he just had to ask. "Where are your brothers?"

Temari looked at him, surprised. It seemed Naruto had snapped her out of a deep thought of some sorts. "Hmm? Oh, they're already waiting for me down there. By the way, shouldn't you guys get going, too?", she mentioned off-handedly.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then made a dash down the remaining few steps and towards the lobby, while Temari and Naruto followed behind, slowly.

Temari yawned. Naruto wondered. Was she tired? What had she been doing tonight? "I didn't get too much sleep yesterday. Do me a favor, if we ever happen to be in neighboring rooms, don't fuck around with your girlfriends that much...", she explained calmly.

Naruto gasped. She had heard? Crap, she was going to kill him for sure!

"Although, I'm curious to see if your stamina is for real...", Temari said with a dangerous smile. Narutos mouth was agape, but before he could even try to respond, Temari was ahead of him and around the corner that led to the lobby.

At the lobby, Naruto noticed a large gate had been opened, leading to a huge room. He entered it and gasped. It was a well-lit room with green tiles on the floor. In the background, there was a huge statue of two hands forming the Tiger-seal and a few monitors.

Everyone was here. Tenten and Hinata with their teams, as well as Sasuke, who still looked somewhat shaken but otherwise seemed to be okay. There were the Sand Sibilings, with the scary redhead. Then there were the sound teams, with the other scary redhead, who glared at everyone who had a Leaf-headband.

As he stared at the team from Kirigakure, Haku must've noticed his glare and turned to wave at him discreetly, still with that scary smile on her face. Naruto sweatdropped. Maybe this woudl turn out to be pretty dangerous. Well, at least she did not attack him right here in front of everybody.

Seeing Ino and Sakura already having taken their place, Naruto soon joined them as a ninja with a bandana wrapped around his head and noticeable bags under his eyes stood in front of the assembled Genin. Behind him were Jounin, among them Kurenai-sensei. Naruto guessed that the others were also the sensei of the other present teams. And then, there stood the Third Hokage, watching over the exam quietly.

The Special Jounin coughed a few times before reciting his speech. "In this round, you will participate in one-on-one-matches. Your performance in the final round will be judged. We will decide then which participant has the potential to become a Chunnin. The outcome of the match is only secondary!", he explained.

"So, even if we win, it's not guaranteed we will become Chunnin.", Shikamaru muttered next to Naruto, before sighing his "... troublesome...".

The Special Jounin continued. "The exam is held in one month from now in the big stadium in Konoha. However, as it is now, there are too many of you though. So, we will commence a preliminary round to that final part of the exam. I'll remind you: Now is your chance, if you have any doubts about your abilties. If you don't feel up to it, you may withdraw from this round.", he announced.

There was a moment of silence. Naruto looked around, curious to see if anyone was that stupid to get this far and then chicken out. As he looked around, he indeed saw one raised hand. It belonged to one of Hakus teammates.

His teammate laughed at him. "You're such a wuss!", he chuckled as he obviously couldn't believe he would do this.

His teammate however looked somewhat pale and nervous. "But I really don't even want to risk being matched with Haku. I really don't, dude...", he told him. He really had a point there...

"C-c'mon, what are the odds of that happening...", the other replied, although he couldn't hide his nervousness. Naruto could feel with him, the prospect of fighting Haku here was not a good thought.

Acknowledging his withdrawal, the Special Jounin motioned for the boy to stand aside as he counted the Genin present now. "Alright, so this leaves us with 22 contestants.", the Jounin summed up. He turned to face the Hokage. "12 from Konoha, 5 from Otogakure, 3 from Sunagakure and 2 from Kirigakure.", he told the old man, obviously not without some pride that there were so many Konoha-nin who had made it through the forest.

Turning back to the crowd, the man coughed a bit again before speaking up once more. "However, those are still too many, So, we will have a preliminary round before the final round in one month. Those will also be one-on-one duels. Opponents will be chosen at random. This round will be starting immediately. So, please retreat to the platforms to the right and the left and wait until it is your turn to enter the fighting ground below.", he said, motioning towards two seperate platforms on the left and right wall of the room.

Here, the groups splitted. While all the Leaf-nin went to one platform, the teams from Oto, Kiri and Suna went to the other, with every sensei following their respective team.

While Hinata, Chouji and Shino walked right up to a broad, dark-haired men with a moustache and a cigarrette in his mouth, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke walked to an entirely different sensei. He was also tall, but had silver hair and his face was obscured with a mask. Also, one of his eyes was covered up by his forehead-protector. On top of that, he read a book with the title 'Make-out paradise'. 'What a weirdo...', Naruto thought.

But, he, as everyone else, was drawn to look at the monitor over the statue of a hand as the names of everyone present flickered across the stream. The atmosphere tensed up, because everyone realized that the first fight was just about to begin...


	46. Chapter 46

All eyes were focused on the screen as the names started to slow down to the two randomly paired fighters for the match to be named. Some were more excited then others as Lee was shouting for the board to show his youthful name like he was possessed, while Shikamaru, on the other end of the spectrum, couldn't care less.

As the board finally stopped moving, both names were shown clearly and it got varied reactions. Naruto stared wide eyed at the names listed as his pink haired teamate gripped the railing tightly for a minute. "Sakura.", Ino muttered worriedly as she read the names agin.

Sakura Haruno VS. Zaku

"Sakura-chan, if you back out... I won't blame you.", Naruto said reassuringly as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura however gave him an unreadable expression before smiling. "Are you kidding? This is pefect!", Sakura said, her smile growing to a full-blown grin. "Now I can kick his ass for what he did in the forest. You think I'm going to pass this up?", Sakura asked, making her two teammates grin at her.

"We'll be rooting for you, Sakura-chan!", Naruto said, getting a nod from her as she started towards the steps leading to the ring. "Remember, forehead girl, watch out for his hands.", Ino said, coaching her a bit in last minute advice. Sakura nodded her head, remembering the attack he did to Kins body when Ino took it over.

Sakura stepped into the ring and faced the sound ninja before her with a determined look. "You're a pretty stupid bitch to be willing to fight me again!", Zaku said in a tone that held all assurance of winning this fight, even though it hadn't even started yet. "You got the drop on me that time, but now it's payback!", Sakura replied as she settled into a fighting style, Kurenai had taught her not long after getting the team together to replace the basic style all ninja learned.

The proctor of the exam, seeing the two were ready to get at each others throats, raised his hand and yelled "Begin!". Zaku made the first move as he aimed his right hand at Sakura, fully intending to knock her out on his first attack and win the match.

Sakura however had other ideas as she began to run around the ring. "You stupid bitch, stand and fight like a ninja!", Zaku growled as he kept having to reaim his attack as Sakura moved to avoid it. "You have to charge that attack to use it!", Sakura yelled as she made a hand sigh and three clones appeared around Zaku as they kept running. "I won't give you the chance to take the shot!", Sakura yelled with a smirk.

"Hehe, not bad idea, Sakura.", Ino commented as she and Naruto watched their pink haired teammate fight Zaku the best way she could, outsmarting him. "She's using those brain smarts of hers to outwit her opponent. Not that it is hard to do, considering who her opponent is.", Ino smiled, getting Naruto to smirk as well, because even he knew that, even if Zaku couldn't hit Sakura, Sakura could hit him.

Sakura pulled out several kunai from her pouch and tossed them towards the sound-nin, making him have to dodge them and further preventing him fom getting his attack ready to use on the pinkhaired leaf ninja. "You bitch!", Zaku growled as he suddenly brought his other hand up and pointed them on opposite ends of the ring.

"I don't have to aim if I can knock you down!", Zaku said before the same attack he used in the forest happened again, hitting two of the three Sakura's as the other disappeared from view.

"This is bad.", Shikamaru commented as he watched his old classmate getting hammered by the sound attack Zaku used. "You two should be more concerned about Sakura. I don't think she is going to win this one.", the lazy Genin said. But he was surprised by the smirks on the faces of Naruto and Ino. "Nope, Sakura has him right where she wants him.", Ino said confidently as they turned their attention back to the fight.

Zaku appraoched the prone body of Sakura as she lay on the floor. "Hehe, I told the bitch I was going to take her out. Too bad she was such a waste of space. Just like those other two teammates she hung with.", Zaku said before he felt a very strong killing intent behind him. That happened just as the Sakura in front of him wavered and disappeared from her place on the floor.

Turning around, Zaku came to see the form of one very pissed off and very frightening Haruno Sakura as she gave a death glare at the unfortunate Otokagure ninja before her. 'CHA! KILL THE LITTLE PRICK!', Inner Sakura growled. For him even thinking to dare insult her friends at this point, especially after the... bonding experience they had just the night before, it was his death sentence. 'You fool, Zaku!', Dosu thought, knowing the end of his teammate was not far away.

Naruto gave a low whistle as Sakura advanced to the terrified and unmoving opponent before her. "Damn, now I can see what it's like on the other end of when Sakura gets this mad. I'm just glad it's not happening to me.", Naruto commented a bit in wonder. Ino could only agree. "Yep, I think we can safely say that Zaku is screwed.", Ino laughed.

"What did Sakura just do?", Shikamaru asked, wondering what the technique she used to get out of the attack was. "Oh, you wouldn't know this, but our teacher is a genjutsu mistress, and she taught a few basic ones she knows that Sakura could pull off.", Ino explained as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Genjutsu, huh?", Shikamaru asked as he thought it over. It made sense, with her control over her chakra, she could pull one off easily. Shikamaru grinned to himself. 'Well, looks like Naruto's team has been troublesomely busy training.'.

Sakura didn't give the ninja before her a chance to recover as she began to pummel the sound shinobi with strength she had normally used on Naruto when he was being unusually irritating. Zaku was like a ragdoll at the mercy of its cruel owners hands as Sakura not only beat him senseless, but took time to break his hands in several places, much to the audiences wincing looks.

Finally, Sakura grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted Zaku off the ground before slamming him face first into the tiled floor. When Zaku didn't move for a good minute or so, the examiner walked up and observed Zakus lack of movement. "Well, I think it's pretty clear the winner of the match is Haruno Sakura.", he announced, making said Genin jump up and down happily as she shouted out her victory cheerfully.

"Sakura's gotten scarier.", Choji said as he watched her walk from the floor as the medic ninjas rushed to get Zaku taken care of quickly. "You're telling me. All this work has made this years kunoichi troublesomely dangerous.", Shikamaru commented with a sigh.

"You were great, Sakura-chan.", Naruto grinned as he praised his teammate. Giggling in reply, Sakura smiled happy to hear words of praise from his mouth. "Thanks, Naruto-kun.", Sakura said as the examiner got everyones attention again. "We will now have our next two fighters chosen!", he announced before the names on the board once again began to spin, with two less names to count.

After that exciting and surprising first match, everyone was waiting in anticipation of who would be fighting next.


	47. Chapter 47

Everyone watched as the spinners slowed to a crawl before landing on the next two chosen fighters. Soon as the names stopped spinning, the two contastents were chosen and the proctor called for them to come to the floor.

Naruto Uzumaki VS. Jirobo

The reactions were for the most part of intrigue. Some wondered how Naruto, who had been the dead last in school as Sasuke put it, would handle the new villages strange competitor. One group however, the two mist ninja were sweating a storm at the killing intent Haku was inadvertantly leaking out as she was denied yet again to fight Naruto and would have to wait for her turn yet again. Both Kiri-Genin could tell there would be hell as soon as they got back to the hotel after this.

Naruto looked around to see who his opponent was and, to his surprise ,someone from the other sound team began to walk into the area with a unending hard look on his face. "Naruto-kun, be careful.", Ino said worriedly. After all, the sound shinobi they had fought so far were all strange and weren't like the rest of the nations ninja. Who knew how this big guy would think and how he could fight?

Naruto grinned and patted Ino on the head reassuringly for a moment. "Don't worry Ino-chan, I got this covered.", Naruto replied with a grin as he walked to the stairs and down to the arena floor. "Are both contestants ready?", the examiner asked and, getting a nod from Naruto, he looked to see if the other fighter was.

Jirobo seemed to stare at the apparent sensei of the team, as if asking a silent question. Getting a shake of the head from the Jounin, Jirobo sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready.", he spoke for the first time as the proctor looked between the two. "Okay. This is the second match... ready? Begin!", he yelled as Naruto jumped back, wanting to put distance between himself and the large sound shinobi before him.

'Have to play this smart. Remember what sensei says, don't charge in! Think it over!', Naruto repeated his lessions in his head as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it in his hands. Surprisingly, Jirobo didn't move from his place one bit, not even bothering to uncross his hands, as if he was waiting for something. "You do know the match has started, right?", Naruto asked confusedly as Jirobo just shrugged in reply. "I'm waiting for you to forfeit the match, puny. You're not going to really try and fight me, are you?".

"What did he say?!", Ino asked in shocked outrage that this guy wasn't even taking Naruto seriously at all. Naruto was also getting aggravated by the disrespect he was being shown. "Of course I am, you jerk!", Naruto yelled as he pointed his kunai at the shinobi before him. "I won't back down, no matter what! Because one day, I'm going to be the Hokage of this village.", Naruto said determinedly, making Jirobo stare at him with a sudden grin.

"Hokage, huh? Well, then you have to be strong to lead a village and you don't look like you could lead anything more complex then a bug!", Jirobo stated as he unfolded his arms. "What was that?", Naruto asked in anger. This guys total lack of respect was getting on his nerves fast. Jirobo, instead of answering right away, walked over to one of the walls of the room and replied "I'll show you real strength!".

Then he did something that made the entire group of shinobi stare in shock. He thrusted his arms through the wall and started pulling a chunk of it out, making Naruto stare as he held a piece as large as a large cart in his hands and said "You wanted a fight, puny? Well, here you go!", he yelled before throwing the boulder in his hands at Naruto. Naruto just barely jumped out of the way as the rock flew towards him, missing him by inches and impacting on the wall behind him.

"You're strong.", Naruto commented in a bit of excitement as he finally got the fight he had been called for. Not that he wasn't going to just do a suicidal charge at the Otokagure ninja before him, but now he could show off his skills he had learned.

As naruto charged, Ino and Sakura couldn't help but look on worriedly. They weren't the only ones, since Tenten and Hinata were doing the same. Also, most of the guys in the room who were on friendly terms with Naruto looked on in concern. "He's a strong one. Up against a guy like that, Naruto doesn't have may options.", Shikamaru said as Choji worriedly ate from his seemingly never ending bag of chips.

Kiba growled out and under his breath, he said "Come on, Naruto. You're better than this guys is.". Shino, who was standing right next to Kiba, commented, "This will be a hard match for him, but giving Narutos personality, it will be a hard match to predict.".

Kurenai, seeing her students worried about their teammate walked up and put a hand on their shoulders, getting their attention as she smiled comfortingly. "Relax, you two. You know Naruto wont let this stop him, but he needs you two to be strong and believe he can do it to win.", Kurenai smiled warmly ,making her two students nod their heads before returning their attention to the match.

Naruto growled in frustraion. This guy was insanely strong. Even if Naruto got close enough to hit him it, probably wouldn't do much good. A whole ten minutes of the fight was of Naruto just dodging the things Jirobo threw at him and trying to ge his own attacks in, tossing a kunai every now and them only for it to be blocked by whatever th large shinobi was holding.

"What's wron? I thought you wanted to fight? Changed your mind, you puny punk?" Jirobo taunted as he tossed another thing at Naruto. Naruto tried to think of a solution to this. So far, he was having no problem avoiding attacks from his opponent, but how was he going to win the match? Naruto however suddenly recalled what Kurenai had taught them about fighting larger and stronger opponents.

Grinning, Naruto began taunting Jirobo as he ran, ducked, and dodged everything the shinobi sent his way. "What's wrong are you as dumb as you are ugly? Or are all your brains in that gut of yours?", Naruto yelled, inciting Jirobo as his temper started to rise. "Shut up, you punk!", he yelled, to which Naruto replied "Make me!".

"Is he insane?", Kiba asked as the sound of one redheaded Sound kunoichi laughing filled the room, "He's only making it worse!". Shikamaru however grinned. "No, he's being smart.", the lazy ninja said, realizing Narutos game.

As Jirobo began to grow more and more agitated with each moment the blond shinobi mocked him, he suddenly stopped throwing pieces of the now cratter ridden wall and yelled "I'm going to make you eat those words!". Naruto cheekily replied "Good! Because I don't think you need anymore food yourself!". Jirobo charged Naruto as if to tackle him, but before he could do that something grabbed his leg and tripped him.

Jirobo caught sight of several Naruto clones grabbing his arms and legs as they jumped from their hiding places among the remains of the wall. "What the hell?", Jirobo yelled as the real Naruto charged him, jumping onto his back and grabbing him in a choke hold and held on for dear life. What insued was one of the strangest battles the leaf ninja had ever seen. Naruto wasn't even throwing a puch to beat his opponent.

Instead, Jirobo seemed to be turning a bit blue as his oxygen was cut off. Even as he struggled, it seemed an endless number of Naruto copies were trying to hold his arms down. 'Damn it! I cant use my cursed seal! If I do, I'll break the masters orders!', Jirobo thought as he tried to wave the clones on his arms off.

But even someone like Jirobo needed to breathe and as his face slowly became more and more colorful, his movements slowed to a crawl. His last thought in his mind was that it really didn't matter if he won anyway. His mission was completed for now and it was up to the rest of his team to do their parts. Finally, Jirobo passed out on the spot from Narutos hold.

Several clones were crushed under the immense weight of the shinobi and poofed out of existance while the real Naruto breathed heavily from his wild ride. "I'm never doing this again", Naruto said to himself as he stepped away from his passed out opponent. "The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!", the proctor said evenly and the gathered shinobi were amazed.

Naruto's girlfriends all cheered for him as he waved up to his team. A lot of talk went between Narutos friends on how he had won the match, but with him being the number one unpredictable ninja in the village, Naruto had shown a good deal of planning. Naruto walked up the stair to the sight of his teammates waiting for him. "Good job, Naruto-kun!", Ino said, showing off her perfect smile as Sakura nodded.

"Well done, Naruto. Looks like you've listened to my advice after all.", Kurenai said with a smile as he rubbed his neck. "It was only because you taught us so well, Kurenai-sensei. If you hadn't, I'm sure I would have lost in less then half of how long the match went. You're a great teacher!", Naruto commented, making Kurenai smile with a slight blush. "Why thank you, Naruto."

Eventually, even Lee's shouting of how youthful Naruto was in beating his opponent died down low enough for the examiner to call for the next match. And the names yet again began to spin wildly


	48. Chapter 48

Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Those where the names on the board. There was a moment of silence. Tentens team was silent. They knew some things about Neji. And they knew that this was bad.

Shino also had an idea of what was coming, so he turned to his teammate. "Hinata, if you wish to withdraw, no one is going to hold it against you.", the bug-user offered, but Hinata just shook her head decisively. "No, I will face him.", she said, surprising everyone present. While Neji had simply jumped down to the ring, Hinata chose to walk down the stairs.

On her way there, she passed Naruto. Stopping there for a moment, she looked at her boyfriend. "Naruto-kun, please watch me. I will not lag behind you.", she simply stated.

Naruto was speechless. Hinata had really changed. She meant it now. And he knew that if he just believed in her, she would be able to accomplish anything. "Go get him, Hinata-chan.", Naruto nodded, having full confidence in his girlfriend.

Nodding back, Hinata did something that amazed anyone who knew her. She broke out into a full smile. A happy smile. She was happy that Naruto had real faith in her. Like this, she descended the stairs and was soon facing her cousin.

Nejo stood there, frowning as Hinata had chosen to oppose him. "For your own good, Hinata-sama, I advise you to stand back. You will not be able to hold your own against me.", he warned the girl. And it was not just gloating, most knew it was the truth.

But the Hyuuga girl wouldn't bow to that truth. "I won't know that until I tried.", was all that he got from Hinata as a response.

"Very well then. If you have decided to try, I will show you futile your attempt is.", her cousin acknowledged her resolve with a cold smile.

Seeing as the two had said everything there was to say, the proctor decided to start this battle. "Begin!", he signalled them.

Both assumed their fighting positions, Hinata was a seemingly gentle and composed stance while Neji was nearly crouching, one hand pointing towards Hinata with his index and middle finger and his other hand the exactly other way with the palm towards the ceiling. And so they began...

The fight appeared to be even at first. Hinata attacked vigorously be controlled, not letting her emotions get the better of her. Neji defended and attacked in the same motion however, and soon, he got faster, so that Hinata was slowly driven into the defense.

Finally, he had forced Hinata to created an opening for him, which he exploited without a moment of hesitation. A strike with his palm against her stomach send Hinata skidding backwards.

Seeing as she coughed up blood, Neji stood straight. "What are you trying to prove, Hinata-sama? You will accomplish nothing. Against me, your attacks are fruitless.", he reasoned with Hinata.

But Hinata would not listen to his reason. She had a reason of her own to keep on fighting. "Still, I will not give up. Because... a person I hold dear to me also has never given up. So, I couldn't face him again if I gave up. I couldn't even face myself if I just give up now.", she responded as she recovered from the blow. Wasting no time, she again relaxed her body for a moment before assuming the basic Juuken stance.

The eyes of her cousin widened. "Hinata, you...", Neji gasped as he recognized something as he looked at Hinata now. The fluttering in her heart as she spoke of that person. The fact that her eyes turned ever so slightly to a blonde ninja who was watching her. Neji jumped immediately to the correct conclusion.

Anger flared up on Nejis usually indifferent face. His posture changed, he now crouched even lower as his eyes now target another part of Hinatas body. Then, he attacked.

It was an attack unlike any other. It was quicker, faster, more decisive than any before. Everyone realized, he wanted to end it with this one. No, even more...

"He's going for the kill!", Shikamaru exclaimed, out of his unusual self. He was well aware of what exactly Neji was trying to attack: Hinata's heart!

Before Naruto or any of the other Genin could react though, the Jounin proved to be the strongest ones, as Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi and Gai intervened and held Neji in place, the tips of his fingers just an inch apart from Hinatas chest.

"That's enough, Neji. I won't let you do this!", Gai reprimanded his student. Huffing, the Hyuuga saw that there was no way he could overcome those odds and backed up.

Just as he stepped back, Kurenai saw Hinatas legs giving in and caught the young girl just in time to stop her from crashing to the ground. She immediately saw the dire situation Hinata was in and called for medic-nin to come and pick her up. Team 7 and Tenten also rushed down towards the floor of the hall to Hinatas side.

While the girls hurriedly checked on Hinata, Naruto only looked at her once and, unbeknown to him, his eyes turned bloodred. He turned towards Neji, his hands clenched to a fist. He clenched it so hard that he very nearly drew blood. Slowly, he advanced towards the cold Hyuuga who had just injured, maybe fatally, his cousin. Narutos girlfriend.

Kurenai saw what had happened to Naruto. She knew well about the Kyuubi, but so far he had not showed up. She hadn't been confident about her chances to train the 'demon kid', but so far Naruto had shown to be a dilligent, nice young man. But now, she sensed the chance occuring in him. "Naruto, what are you doing?! You can't attack him outside of a match or you'll forfeit automatically.", Kurenai stopped him as she appeared before him.

But Naruto would have none of it. "Screw this, Hinata-chan is...", he yelled in anguish, even more so as he heard Neji smugly comment that it took Jounin to stop him. "Hinata-chan is...", he repeated before growling sorrowfully.

All of them felt Narutos anger and they could understand. But it hit Naruto the hardest. Sakura was the first to speak up as she touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Naruto. Please stay here, I'll go with Hinata-chan.", Sakura offered.

Naruto, breathing heavily in anger, calmed a little down as he heard Sakuras voice. He turned to look at her, a mixture of pain and regret in his eyes. Pain that he had watched Hinata's futile struggle, and regret that he wasn't able to stop Neji. "It's best if just one of us goes with her. Besides, Ino-pig probably needs all the cheering on she can get from you soon.", she added with a smile.

Naruto breathed out audibly, trying to clear his head of his anger. "Alright, if you say so... thanks, Sakura-chan.", Naruto agreed, truly thankful that Sakura was so considerate.

Sakura nodded and then turned to Ino. "Ino, the next time I see you, you better tell me you've made it to the final round, too.", she jokingly told her.

The words of encouragement didn't fail to have the desired effect. "You can bet on it!", the blonde replied, pumping a fist in the air to show off her confidence in her own abilities. After all, if her teammates had already won their matches, it would just look bad if she lost.

Nodding, Sakura hurried after the medic-nin who carried out Hinata on a stretcher. Naruto and Ino watched them leave the hall and only then slowly returned to their spot. While doing so, Ino looked at her boyfriend worriedly. He was fuming with anger. She had never seen him this angry and it frightened her. "Naruto, are you alright?", she asked, concerned for him.

Naruto found it hard to stop gritting his teeth in anger. But finally, he opened his mouth. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of that guy. How dare he treat Hinata-chan like that...", he growled as he stared wildly at Neji, who only brushed his glare off as it was inconsequential to him.

While Ino tried to both calm and console her boyfriend, the monitor began to spin the names of the remaining contestants again.


	49. Chapter 49

Lee hung his head as he cried. It was so close but so far away at the same time! What had gotten the strange leaf Genin to be this way? He saw the board listing the names of the next contestants of course.

More specifically, it was his teammate Tentens name and that of Subaku Temari, Both girls meanwhile looked at each other with smirks of victory in their eyes already. Tenten smirked as she walked down to meet her opponent, only to see her taking much more time as she walked, swinging her hips as she made her way to the ring. It wasn't the fact of how she was walking that was getting on her nerves, but who she was directing it to, Naruto, her boyfriend. This Suna shinobi was flirting with her boyfriend!

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing!", Tenten glared as she caught Temari's attention, "That's MY boyfriend you're messing with!". Temari replied in a smirk. "Oh really? Well, maybe Naruto-KUN wants something a little more exotic than you. After all, when will he get the chance to have another girl like me?", Temari teased, making Tenten fume. "He doesn't need YOU!", Tenten growled angrily.

"Ah man, this is so troublesome. They have not even started the match yet and they're fighting already.", Shikamaru groaned boredly as Kiba snickered at his teammate. "This is gonna be a kunoichi cat fight!", Kiba grinned as he waited for the show to start.

"Well, that's not up to you, is it? Once I beat you, I'm going to make sure Naruto-kun shows me around the village on our date.", Temari said, only adding fuel to the fire of Tentens anger. "What!? You're not going on a date with him!", Tenten screeched as the examiner coughed to get heir attention. "If you don't mind... can we get the match started?", he asked, wondering silently to himself why all the kunoichi in the world were so crazy.

"You bet you can! I want to kick this slut all the way back to Suna!", Tenten said as she pulled out a freshly sharpened kunai from her pack and Temari opened her fan. "Alright, the fourth match will now commence.", the proctor said as he made sure to step back slightly further then normal for this match and yelled "Begin!".

Tenten was the first to attack as she tossed the kunai right towards her opponent. "I'll show you for messing with my Naruto-kun, you wide hipped hussy!", Tenten yelled as Temari either blocked with her fan or dodged the weapons she sent at her. "At least I have hips to attract him with! Your only feature are those hand grips you call a hair style!", Temari replied as she sent attacks from her fan at the leaf girl before her.

Almost everyone was either watching the match with great interest, especially Kiba, but others found the whole girl on girl fight slowly degrading into a cat fight over the blond haired shinobi not feet away from them. "I feel like a cheap prize in some contest show.", Naruto muttered. Sure, his girls had little arguments about who got him when and who didn't, and even some ridiculous things like what he should eat, but it was never like this.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, you Sand Slut!", Tenten yelled with fury that none of her attacks were being effective and her precious weapons were scattered on the floor. "Take this!", Tenten said as she pulled two scrolls out from her pockets and lept into the air as she opened them. She must've used a summoning on them, as the scrolls released more weapons then Naruto could count. And they all fell towards Temari on a collision course meant to win the match.

Temari however looked bored as she swung her fully opened fan once again and knocked all the weapons away like they were flies.

"This is getting boring!", Temari said as she grinned, "I'm going to make my move now, so watch closely, no-hip wonder!", Temari yelled as she swung her fan, making a large gust of wind that caught Tenten mid air and pushed her higher.

"How did she do that?", Naruto asked. Just in that moment, Temaris brother, Kankuro, had lazily walked over to Narutos platform (while the fight was still raging on, mind you) and overheard his question. "My sister's a wind mistress. She can make the wind do what she wants when she uses that fan of hers, though she usually doesn't go this far out in a match.", Kankuro said in wonder. Surely his sister was just messsing with the leaf genin before her. Then again, she had been acting weird all night. He had been up most of the night, working on his puppet and away from their room for threat if Temari heard him working, she'd stuff him inside the wooden weapon.

But then when he got back, Temari was all red faced and acting unusually nervous. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the cause of it all. Naruto watched in a bit of worry as Tenten was tossed around on the winds Temari made before. Suddenly, Temari stopped and let the girl fall to the floor face up.

As their teammate hit the floor, Lee yelled how unyouthful such an attack was, not even exchanging one hit. Neji however just shook his head a bit and stayed quiet.

As the examiner walked up and saw Tenten was breathing fine and would be okay after a few hours, but her fight was over. "Due to her inability to continue the match, this round goes to Temari of Sunagakure.", he announced, making some of the Konoha ninja frown. It was the first real loss for their side in the prelims so far, not counting Nejis round against Hinata just before.

As Tenten opened her eyes, she saw Temari standing over her before gloating over the defeated girl. "I went easy on you. I don't think Naruto-kun would like me breaking your back with my fan.", Temari informed her before walking off with a shake to her hips again. Tenten groaned as she was put on a stretcher to be taken to the medical ward, but again, Naruto was at her side in a moments notice. "Hey, Tenten-chan, you ok?", Naruto asked concernedly.

"A little sore, but I'll be ok.", Tenten sighed as she closed her eyes. "But I lost the match. Guess I was still too weak.", Tenten muttered before Naruto grinned. "Are you kidding, Tenten-chan? You were amazing! I wish I could do half the things you did with those weapons!", Naruto cheered, making Tenten smile softly. "Thanks, Naruto-kun.", Tenten whispered as she was taken out of the room.

Naruto sighed, glad his girlfrind was going to be alright. He didnt know how he would have reacted if Tenten got hurt as bad as Hinata was at this point, but he also knew he could see them after the prelims were over.

So he hurried back up to Ino and Kurenai. On his way up, he caught a strange look Temari was giving him, just before the names began to spin yet again for the fifth match up to be determined.


	50. Chapter 50

"Aww man, this is NOT what I wanted!", Chouji cried as he looked at the board. "All I wanted was a nice normal ninja to fight. Why did it have to be this?", he added, shaking his head in worry as he still couldn't believe who he was having to face out of anyone there.

Akimichi Chouji VS. Haku

The air around the Mist girl seemed to freeze as she walked down the steps, making most of the remaining Genin she passed on the way down back away out of fear of provoking the Kiri kunoichi to attack them. "Poor Chouji, I feel bad for him.", Naruto said, but quickly added "Not that I want his place fighting Haku-chan! I just feel bad for him.". Ino shook her head in understanding as she looked how her old friend was reacting to the news of who he was fighing.

"Chouji, it's your turn.", Asuma said, looking at his student who didn't dare to remove his arms from the railing. "Asuma-sensei... I don't think I can do this.", Chouji said worriedly as he looked from his teacher to the very scary Kunoichi who was waiting for him to come to the floor. Haku was impatiently tapping her foot with an annoyed lok on her face.

Asuma sighed as he took another puff of smoke from his cigarrette before grinning "Alright Chouji, i'll make you a deal", Asuma said, getting his attention, "If you go down there and fight and give it your all, I'll take you out for barbecue.". Chouji looked at his sensei in awe. Food was the one thing that would get the Genin to actually fight, and barbecue was one of his favorites.

"You serious, sensei?", Chouji asked as Asuma nodded. "Yep, you don't even have to win. All you have to do is try your best, and I'll step in if she gets too carried away.", Asuma grinned as Chouji's attitude did a one-eighty as he lept to his feet and yelled "Yeah! Barbecue!" before running off to the stairs to meet his opponent.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the exasperated look Ino was making as she rubbed her head. "He thinks with his gut so much!", Ino groweled as Naruto rubbed her shoulder, trying to get her to relax a bit.

"I have to beat you to get to Naruto-kun. I won't go easy on you!", Haku said as she slowly pulled out her needles from her sleeves. The Jounin in the room rose their eyes a bit at her choice of weapon. "Well now, that's interesting.", Kakashi said getting the Genin to look at him. "What's interesting, Kakashi-sensei? Her weapons?", Kiba asked. The cycloptic Jounin nodded his head. "Those are senbon needles. They're mainly used by medical ninja for healing.".

"Wait, a medical tool?", Shikamaru asked curiously, "Why would she have those instead of kunai or shuriken?". Kakashi never left his eye from the kunoichi on the floor. "Because they can be even more dangerous.", Kakashi replied, making the Genin stare at him in shock.

"You see, those needles can't do a lot of damage by themselves. Their points are too small to inflict a lot of damage over a body, but if you hit certain points on the human body, they can make limbs numb, shut down vital organs, even so much as be fatal if those using them know where to hit.".

Ino stared at Choji in shock. "So she could kill him?!", Ino screeched as Kurenai smiled. "Don't be worried, Ino. We are here to make sure nothing happens that could be fatal for you. Besides, it's against the rules to kill on purpose in this part of the exam.", Kurenai reassured as the proctor looked betwen the two ninja. "Ok, both fighters ready?", he asked as the two nodded. "Begin!".

Chouji was about to make the first move when Haku disappeared in a flash of speed. "Where did she...?", Chouji began before Shikamaru shouted, "Chouji! Behind you!". Turning around, Haku was already about to toss her first set of needles at him. Only the quick thinking of him falling to his back saved him from them as they impacted the floor just an inch from the hairs on his head.

"You're not the one I want, just give up!", Haku said as she pulled more needles out and threatened the leaf ninja before her, "If you dont, I won't be so nice.". Chouji however grinned as he replied. "Time to show you what big boned people can do!", he yelled as he made a hand sign and like a turtle, pulled his head and limps into his body, becoming one big ball.

Naruto silently wondered how doing this was going to help him, before Chouji started to spin his body like a runaway boulder and charge Haku as she stood her ground. "Go Chouji!", Kiba yelled as he cheered his friend on, thinking he might just win this match if he kept at it like this.

Haku however was unimpressed as she merely sidestepped the large Genins attacks, slowly working him further and further into her trap, "She's up to something!", Ino commented as she watched Haku like a hawk. Her moves weren't those of trying to avoid something, it was more of her leading Chouji closer and closer to the walls of the room.

For minutes it seemed, Chouji tried to hit Haku with his clans technique. But it seemed Haku almost danced around him even as he picked up speed and came close several times, but his inertia making it harder and harder to keep up with the Mist Kunoichi.

Naruto also figured Haku was doing something as she worked her way into the corner of the room. "You're mine now!", Chouji yelled as he charged, only for Haku to grin as she jumped onto the wall and leapt from it, just as Chouji would have impacted her. The rest of the Genin stared in shock as Chouji impacted the wall, seemingly stuck in his big form in the hole he created.

Haku didn't waste any time at all as she took her needles out and tossed a few at Chouji, hitting his body this time. "You may be bigger, but that just made you an easier target.", Haku commented. "I was trained by hunter ninja's to know all points on the human body. You won't be moving for a few hours, but like I said, you're not the one I'm after.", Haku said with a satisfied smile.

"Well, now she definitely has the best odds of becoming a Chunnin at least.", Kakashi commented after seeing the tactics and way the mist girl fought. The proctor, after inspecting Chouji, nodded and announced "Due to his inability to continue the fight due to paralysis of the body, Haku of Kirigakure is the winner.".

The fact that Chouji lost showed a great deal on the rest of the teams from Konoha. This was their second teammate to lose in a row, so they began to realize that it was possible not many more of them would be making it into the exam.

"Well, he did his best, but to be honest, he had a bad opponent to face off against.", Asuma said as he took another puff of smoke. "Guess I owe him an all-you-can-eat for this.", Asuma said quietly.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru to see how he was feeling about his best friend losing. Surprisingly, he was very calm and, seeing Naruto and Ino staring at him now, he sighed and muttered "Troublesome", before turning towards them. "He'll be fine, a few hours in the med ward and he will be back ready to eat again.", Shikamaruu joked as the proctor looked up.

"The next match will be...", he called as the remaining names spinned on the board.


	51. Chapter 51

Kinuta Dosu vs. Uchiha Sasuke

That's what the board said. All of the Leaf-nins eyes turned to Sasuke, who only huffed once and got into the ring, where he met his opponent.

The bandaged ninja already awaited the Uchiha. He had not forgotten their encounter in the Forest of Death. "I suppose I am lucky. Now, I can pay you back for what you did. And I will get my revenge for Zaku, too.", he called out to Sasuke before the match.

But the Uchiha just smiled. "Heh, try all you want.", Sasuke replied confidently. He still remembered how this guy had folded and ran in the forest. And that this would be repeated now was certain...

But Dosu seemed to smile as well, as much as one could tell from the movements of those bandages on his face. "This is different. In the forest, I had to take care of my teammate. Besides, I also had to get to this round. So, now I'm the one not holding back.", the ninja growled menacingly.

"The sixth match. Dosu Kinuta versus Uchiha Sasuke. Begin!", the proctor declared and the match was on.

Immediately, Sasuke rushed in and began to use his taijutsu on Dosu, who, though surprised by this move, held his own. The two traded blows, with Sasuke attacking more swiftly than the sound-nin and gained the upper hand in this match.

The other genin were also surprised. "Why isn't he using ninjutsu? I know Sasuke can pull off some Katon-jutsu, why use taijutsu?", Ino asked. Even though Sasuke had fallen from grace in her eyes already, he was still a fellow Leaf-nin.

Sasuke's teacher Kakashi chose to answer this, as he had put his book aside to watch the fight properly. "Sasuke is still weakened from what happened in the forest. He intends to end this quickly. The longer this fight drags on, the worse it gets for him.", he commented.

And it was true. Everyone could see that Sasuke's moves got more and more sluggish the longer he fought. At first, he had been able to drive Dosu back, but now the sound nin gained the advantage and began to throw some punches too instead of just defending.

Then came an especially vicious strike. Sasuke evaded the blow, but still, he tumbled backwards and collapsed onto his knees.

The Leaf Genin gasped. "What happened? Sasuke didn't get hit, so why?!", Shikamaru wondered aloud as he watched the apparent defeat on his teammate down below.

Dosu laughed and pushed back his sleeve to reveal a weird metallic appendage. "Now it's over! I disrupted your sense of balance just with a single tune from this sound amplifier. You've lost!", he exclaimed victoriously. He was certain that he now had all the time in the world to wail on Sasuke mercilessly.

But, as he approached the Uchiha, Sasuke suddenly stood up. His legs were wobbling, but he stood again and looked at Dosu. His eyes were a little unfocused, but he raised his fist to show he has not defeated yet. "What? He's still going to fight despite having no sense of balance anymore!?", Dosu growled. He could not believe this. Sasuke had to be bluffing. So, he ran towards him, intending to punch him out with one last strike.

But, as he threw the final punch, Sasuke dropped into a crouch before Dosu and then kicked him square into the chin, sending the sound-nin flying. Pursuing him into the air, he appeared right behind him. Sasuke then whirled around to ram his fist into Dosu side. However, Dosu was still able to block this one. "Not done yet!", Sasuke yelled before he landed a kick on Dosus face, sending the ninja plummeting towards the ground. Then, another punch to the face and, just before Dosu impacted on the ground, Sasuke exclaimed "Shishi Rendan!" and slammed his heel into the ninjas gut.

Like this, Dosu crashed onto the ground and laid motionlessly. Meanhwile, Sasuke also hit the floor rather ungracefully, just barely holding off from collapsing himself. The proctor stepped closer and noted the obvious inability of Dosu to continue fighting. "The clear winner of this match is Uchiha Sasuke!", he announced loudly.

Just as the words had been spoken, Sasuke too finally collapsed from exhaustion. Most people hadn't noticed, but he had to struggle hard to suppress his new, dark power. He was at the end of his strength...

Kakashi nodded, satisfied with the outcome. "Even though Sasuke was at a severe disadvantage, he managed to catch himself and even come up with a new jutsu. I suppose that's what you call 'a genius'.", he muttered.

"'A genius', huh?", Rock Lee muttered as he gripped the railing of the platform a bit harder.

Kakashi looked at the green-clad Genin and shrugged. "Yeah, but that's what makes it kind of boring to teach Sasuke. He learns everything quickly. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain too much...", he pondered but then jumped down towards Sasuke. Some medic-nin were already there, intending to pick both Dosu and Sasuke up, but Kakashi stopped them. Instead, he took Sasuke on his back and carried him out of the room himself. Why he did that, the others did not know...

But they trusted him and so did not pursue those thoughts longer, since once again, the remaining contestants names were flickering over the screen again.


	52. Chapter 52

As the names slowly came down to a crawl, the Genin were anxious to see the next fighters to enter the ring, and some were even looking forward to their matches. Lee for example was staring at the board with a determined look, hoping his turn would be chosen. Finally, the names stopped and it drew a few snickers from the remaining Genin who knew how one of the chosen ones behaved.

"Troublesome!", was all Shikamaru said as he stared up at the board with his usual laid back look.

Shikamaru Nara VS. Kidomaru

The sound ninja walked down the steps with a smug grin on his face. "This is going to be an easy game to beat.", Kidomaru chuckled as he walked into the ring. "I mean, just look at my opponent! He looks like he couldn't lift a finger against a bugn let alone me!", he said confidently as Shikamaru sighed from his place on the balcony.

"Looks like it's my turn, huh? What a drag!", the lazy Genin said as he walked to the ring.

As soon as both fighters were in the ring, the examiner nodded and yelled the start of the match yet again as both Genin just stared at each other. "Hey don't you want to just give this match over to me. I can tell you're not very enthusiastic about fighting me.", Kidomaru said as he crossed his arms. Shikamaru sighed ."You have no idea how true that is. Personally, I find this whole thing to be troublesome. The truth is, I don't even care if i become a Chunnin or not.", Shikamaru admitted with a grin.

"But you know, it would be even more troublesome to have done all this work and not see if I did make the cut, so I guess I'm in.", he said before pulling some shuriken from his pocket and held them in his hand. "Hehe whatever, I'll beat you just the same. But first, I need some more arm room.", Kidomaru said, getting Shikamarus attention.

It seemed as if the side of his shirts were being pushed against as something forced its way from out of the clothing, making all in the room stare in shock. The sound ninja had not two, not four, but six arms as he stretched them. "Ahhh, yeah! It was hard keeping them still so no one would notice them. But it feels great to stretch them like this now.", Kidomaru said as he grinned.

"He... he's got six arms... six!", Ino said looking a bit green in the face as Naruto stared in shock. 'I wonder if that's some kind of jutsu?', Naruto thought as he tried to imagine the benefitts of having six arms on himself. More ways to fight, he could eat three bowls of ramen at a time and he could fondle all his girlfriends at once. But then again, it apparently wasn't that attractive to Ino to have that many limbs. 'On second thought, I'm good as I am.', Naruto nodded to himself.

"Well now, that's interesting.", Shikamaru said as he saw the sound shinobi before him smirk back. "Like 'em? These are natural, no jutsu needed.", Kidomaru bragged before his grin widened. "And if you think that's all, you're deadwrong.", Kidomaru said before he put a hand to his mouth and spat out a big glob of something that made Shikamaru frown. "This will be your end, leaf ninja!", Kidomaru said before tossing it towards Shikamaru as the gunk took a shape like a net.

Seeing what was going on, Shikamaru quickly dodged it, though he dropped his throwing stars to the floor as they embedded themselves standing up. As the net just barely missed the heels of the lazy Genin, he turned to face his opponent again. "Well, that's gross.", Shikamaru stated before he pulled out more shuriken and tossed them at his opponent.

A few missed Kidomaru, as if they were thrown haphazardly towards him. But those few that would have hit him were soon caught in the next batch of the sticky sustance that came from his mouth. "It's no use, this is my special webbing. You can't touch it without getting stuck and anything you trow at me will be stopped cold.", Kidomaru said with a grin as if victory was already his.

"What a drag!", Shikamaru muttered in annoyance as he kept dodging and throwing his weapons all over the field. "What is he doing?! Is he even trying to win?", Ino yelled as they watched the fight. "That guys like a spider. He keeps spinning the web tighter and tighter around Shikamaru 'till there wont be anywhere left to him to go.", Shino observed as he watched the progression of the battle.

"Well Kakashi, looks like this is one student who wont be making the cut.", Asuma said. Everyone turned around, surprised to see that the Jounin who had carried Sasuke out just a few minutes ago was standing behind them again. The Genin marvelled at his speed as the one-eyed Jounin simply shrugged. "Don't be so sure of that, Asuma. Shikamaru has this one is the bag.". That statement caught the attention of everyone, before they turned to see the last minutes of the fight as Shikamaru seemed to be about to lose.

"Told you I would win this game!", Kidomaru said with a sneer as he looked at the lazy leaf ninja before him. "You didn't stand a chance against me at all.", he added as Shikamaru made a hand sign, an emotionless expression on his face.

"The hell is this? Hey, it's too late for you to be using a jutsu to beat me now, because in another second I'm going to...". Any words Kidomaru was going to say died in his throat as he froze stiff, unable to move. "Wha... what the hell... is happening?", Kidomaru grunted as he tried to raise his arms, but none of them were responding to him at all.

"Finally, shadow possession successful.", Shikamaru grinned as he stood up and Kidomaru mimicked his movements to the letter. "And since you're curious: Here, take a look around!", Shikamaru said as he turned his head to the left and right and Kidomaru's eyes widened. All of the weapons he had thrown about the ring were connected by a shadow and it lead from his opponents all the way around the ring to him.

From above, the rest of the Genin stared in shock and surprise. "Look at that! It looks like a giant spider web over another!", Naruto said in wonder as Ino cheered her friend on as loud as she could. "See, I told you. Even while he was fighting, he was planning out his next moves. Shikamaru is a brilliant strategist, a natural born genius. It's only too bad he's so lazy about it though.", Kakashi said as Shikamaru reached to his shoulder.

Pulling out a hidden kunai, Shikamaru smiled and turned to the proctor. "Hey, it's my intention to throw this at him. It would put an end to the match, right?", Shikamaru asked, getting a nod from the examiner. "Right. The winner by technical defeat is Shikamaru Nara.", he announced as all the leaf ninja cheered for their comrades success.

Releasing the shadow possesion, Kidomaru growled at the loss as Shikamaru informed him "I had about a dozen moves planned out before I beat you. Good thing I didn't have to use them, too much work.". Kidomaru spat out, angered over his sudden defeat. "So troublesome...", Shikamaru muttered as he walked up to his team. And after a very ticked Kidomaru returned to the verbal lashing of his redhead teammate for being "SO FUCKING USELESS!", the proctor had to stall the rest of the matches for a bit as the ring was cleaned up.

Finally, about ten minutes later, the board began to spin again, the next match just seconds away.


	53. Chapter 53

"Heh, look at that, Akamaru. Now it's our turn to show them what we've got!", the Inuzuka said to the pup that was still comfortably sitting in the opening of his hoodie jacket. Said pup barked eagerly in response.

However, Ino and Naruto had to swallow hard as they saw who he was fighting against. For one, they were eager to see how Kibas opponent would fight, but then again... something told them that they'd be better off not knowing.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Tayuya

Kiba though couldn't make his way into the arena fast enough though as he rushed right past his comrades and down the stairs, where his female adversary waited for him already, tapping her foot impatiently. For some reason, the redhead seemed especially eager to get this started, even more so than Kiba. "You ready to get the shit beaten out of you, doggy boy?", she mocked him and shot him a challenging glare.

Kiba however did not respond immedately. Instead, he took to sizing her up for a moment before whistling to himself. "You know, if you'd just shut your mouth for more than a minute, you'd be quite the babe.", Kiba retorted with a ferocious grin.

A small blush appeared on Tayuyas face, but whether it was because she had been flattered or insulted at the same time was hard to tell. Either way, she got even angrier, if that was possible. "Ever gotten punched the fuck out by a girl?", Tayuya growled and clenched her fist.

"That girl sure is scary... just glad I didn't fight her...", Shikamaru commented after the verbal sparring had ended and the Special Jounin coughed once before signaling the start of the match.

Tayuyas first action was to reach behind her back and pull out something from the pouch she was carrying on her back. To everyone's surprise however, it was not a kunai, a shuriken or anything even remotely resembling a weapon. In fact, Kiba just laughed as he saw what his opponent had produced from her pouch. "Haha, you gonna beat me with a flute? I dunno, I would've expected better weapons than that...", he asked her and laughed again. The idea was just ridiculous...

Apparently, he had hit a nerve with that. "If you don't zip it, I'll ram this up your ass, dog-breath!", she threatened with a yell that was unlike any other before, leaving some ears in the room ringing.

But Kiba took this relatively relaxed. He was confident in his abilities. And, he was not alone. He looked down to his partner Akamaru who stood next to him, baring his fangs at the girl. "Let's not give her the chance, Akamaru! We're gonna go all out on her, this'll be over in a flash!", Koba exclaimed and Akamaru, as if understanding him completely, nodded his head and barked.

Then Kiba crouched onto the ground, in a nearly feral pose. His nails, always long and sharp, so they resembled more claws then anything, touched the ground as he hunched over, similar to an animal about to strike its prey than a human. But Akamaru knew what to do and jumped onto Kibas back. That was what Kiba wanted him to do. Now, he could use his jutsu. "Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!", he exclaimed and the pair disappeared momentarily in a smoke cloud.

As the smoke cleared, two Kiba stood there, both in the same stance that Kiba had assumed before. "You ready? Gatsūga (Twin Fangs)!", he yelled and he and his clone stormed towards Tayuya. Suddenly, however, they began spinning and quickly picked up such a speed that they only appeared as grey twisters rushing at the Sound girl.

"He's so fast! She won't have a chance to dodge this!", Naruto cheered his buddy on. He knew that Kiba was freakin' quick if he just wanted to be. In fact, it was likely that Kiba was the fastest of this years Genin.

However, Tayuya seemed unphazed as the two whirlwinds consisting of fangs and claws approached her rapidly. The first tornado passed her by harmlessy, but the other one was set to hit her dead on. But Tayuya just relaxed her fist once and the clutched it again to deliver one single brutal punch that found its way to the side of the spinning attacker.

The force of the punch was unusually high, as Kiba was thrown out of his jutsu immediately and thrown to the ground, where he rolled over a few times before finally coming to a halt. Then, smoke enveloped his body and in his stead, Akamaru appeared.

This made the actual Kiba stop his attack abruptly. "Akamaru!", the boy yelled, acutely aware of his partners condition. He released his jutsu and rushed over to his companion. The small pup whimpered on the floor. It had not been seriously injured, his spinning had already taken away much of the brunt of Tayuyas punch. Still, Kiba knew that he had to let his partner rest.

After making sure that Akamaru was safe, Kiba turned to his opponent again. There was something new in his eyes. Respect, maybe even fear. "Phew, you're freakishly strong! To knock out poor Akamaru in one strike...", he commented as his brain worked overtime to figure out how to fight her now...

But Tayuya just sneered. "I thought I told ya, dipshit! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you.", she reminded him of her words before. And now, everyone knew: She was dead serious about this.

"You just move a bit too much for my tastes, so...", she said before she put the flute in her hand finally to her mouth. A moment later, a wicked tune escaped the instrument. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to listen to, but it send shivers down the spines of everyone who heard it.

But it seemed to have a grave effect on Kiba, as the boy groaned and then dropped to his knees. It appeared as if he clutched his head, but in actuality, he was desperately trying to cover his ears to block out this sound.

The assembled Genin were stunned. "Genjutsu!?", Ino gasped. But that could not be! She hadn't used a jutsu, she was just playing her flute! Ino had never heard of a ninja being able to evoke a genjutsu with just sound, but with those newcomers from Otogakure, this proved to be a mistake.

Kakashi was watching the fight of his student closely. And he had a faint idea of what was going on. "That's bad. Kiba's senses are really sharp, but here, it works to his disadvantage. Since her genjutsu is transmitted over sound waves, he is even more susceptible to it than we are...", he explained, confirming Tayuyas method of fighting.

Seeing how Kiba was quickly incapacitated by her melody, Tayuya stopped playing and looked at the boy. Then, certain that her melody had worked, she slowly walked over to him. "I'm gonna enjoy this far more than I should!", she chucked evilly as she stood before Kibas incapacitated form. Every hope that the Leaf-nin still held that Kiba had a trick up his sleeve or could break from the genjutsu was shattered as Tayuya delivered a savage blow to the dog-ninja's face, slamming him into the ground.

As Kiba laid on the ground, Tayuya pummeled the boy mercilessly for a minute that was hard to watch. Ino even averted her eyes and turned to hug Naruto, just so she didn't have to watch this gruesome spectacle. Naruto in turn hugged Ino back. He could only do so much as he felt his stomach twist a bit as he saw Kiba getting wailed upon by the girl.

Finally, it seemed Tayuya had enough of this and kicked Kiba into the sides, sending him flying and then rolling around the floor before the boy laid on the ground, not moving anymore. His body was covered in bruises by now. "The match is decided! Tayuya from Otogakure is the winner.", the Special Jounin announced after it was painfully clear on who could fight on and who couldn't.

"Screw this, I'm not done by a long shot!", she snapped back at the proctor as she advanced towards Kiba again, intending to vent her frustration at him some more. After she had received word that Konoha was to blame for her friend not making it to the tower, she began to hate them with a passion. So, she couldn't just pass up this opportunity.

But she didn't get far. "That's about enough.", Kakashi said as he appeared in Tayuyas path, shielding his student. Tayuya, though tempted to test her mettle against Kakashi, remembered her masters orders. "Tsk, fine, whatever. Keep that sorry sack of shit for all I care!", she hurled at the silver-haired Jounin before turning around and returning to her team. Now, she was the only ninja from Otogakure left.

As the raging girl had withdrawn, Kakashi sighed in relief. He had a hunch of what she was capable of, so he really was glad that he did not need to fend her off. Instead, he motioned for the medic-nin to quickly come and pick up Kiba and Akamaru.

The Leaf-nin looked, with the exceptions of Neji and Shino, all rather shocked at how easily and brutally Kiba had been eliminated. Ino even looked a little green as she saw Kiba getting loaded onto the stretcher...

The redhead brother of Temari had also reacted to this fight. Before, he stood there, looking disinterestedly. But now, a look of glee had entered his face. But it seemed distorted by a sense of bloodlust that even Naruto, who was standing at the other side of this admittedly large hall, could feel. That combined with the rings around his eyes made for a rather frightening image.

"Oh crap, Gaara's gotten into it again. After that fight, it's no wonder...", Kankuro commented as he left the Leaf-nin on their side and returned back to his siblings, although he still kept some distance between himself and his brother. Meanwhile, none of the Genin had a clue on what he had meant with that...

Still, they watched as Kiba and Akamaru got transported out of the hall. Kiba had received a vicious beating, but hopefully he would be alright. The silence in the room was soon however shattered as Lee chanted at the monitor again, begging to finally be the next contestant...


	54. Chapter 54

As the last few remaining names quickly shuffled, Naruto looked at the remaining leaf ninja around the room. There was that Lee guy, who seemed very vocal about him wanting to prove himself. Shino was still quietly standing there by his sensei, seemingly deep in thought, if his silence was anything to go by. And of course, there was his Ino-chan, who seemed a bit put off after the match just moments ago.

"Ino-chan?", Naruto said, getting her attention as he smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Ino-chan. I'm sure you'll win your match. You're not going to give Sakura-chan the chance to make fun of the fact you didn't, are you?", Naruto asked, getting shake of her head. "Of course not, Naruto-kun! But...", Ino trailed off nervously. Naruto could see she needed a bit more encouragement, or maybe an incentive.

Naruto brought his mouth next to Ino's ear so she would be the only one to hear him as he spoke how he did when they were alonem "Ino-chan.", Naruto said huskily, making her breath hitch out of reflex and her nervous look was shifted to one of surprise. "If you win your match, you'll get a reward. Understood?", Naruto asked as Ino slowly nodded her head. "Yes... I understand, Naruto-kun." Ino said in almost a dreamy whisper, making Naruto grin. "Good girl.". Those two words sent a shiver up her spine.

Just as Naruto stopped encouraging Ino in his own special way, both leaf Genin heard a shout from a now familiar voice. "Hey fucker!". Upon turning to see the source of the voice, they found a very pissed, but smug Tayuya standing there. "I hope you both enjoyed the show I just gave, because that's going to happen to you if we fight in the finals. And I won't give them a chance to stop me that time.", Tayuya warned as she gave a hard glare at Naruto in particular.

"Dosu was a worthless prick, but he at least told me who took my friend from me.", Tayuya said, pointing right at Naruto. "You better watch your back. I might not wait to fight you in the exam, you Konoha-scum.", Tayuya said as she turned around, not even bothering to see the looks the two were giving her. "Is she for real?", Ino asked, making Naruto nod. "I bet that mummy ninja told her we left Kin to die in the forest or something like that.", Naruto commented, wondering if he could get Kin out sooner to keep the redhaired beauty from doing what she said.

A sudden loud sound got the attention of all in the room. Naruto saw Lee jumping up and down excitedly as he cheered out. Looking up at the board, Naruto saw the cause of the strange leaf Genins excitedness.

Rock Lee VS. Subaku Gaara

"YES! Now I can show the fruits of Gai-sensei's training.", Lee yelled as he jumped over the railng, finding that taking the steps to the ring wasn't quick enough for his tastes as he landed in the ring. Gaara however disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in the ring. "It makes me so happy to fight you.", Lee stated with a grin to the emotionless Sand ninja before him.

Gaara's response was to pop the top of the gourd on his back and let the contents of it fall to the floor of the ring. "Wait, is that sand?", Naruto asked curiously, making Ino nod. "Looks like it, but what is he planning on doing with that?". A look from the examiner told he was curious too, but nonetheless, he raised his hand and yelled "Begin!" .

Lee, fully intending on being the first to attack, charged straight at Gaara and jumped, performing a spinning kick in midair. "Konoha Hurricane!", Lee yelled out his attack as his foot went straight for Gaara's head, only for it to stop midair as it was intercepted by sand. That got looks from everyone in the room of surprise with the exception of the Suna team of course.

"What the... the sand intercepted the attack!", Naruto shouted out of shock, he had never heard of something like this before. "What kind of a technique is that?", Shikamaru muttered, watching the sand defend against every attack Lee sent Gaara's way. Having seen what it could do in the forest of death, he could tell it was insanely effective at getting the job done, and with the way he had used it, he had no problems to use its deadly attacks.

And it seemed that the defense the sand was giving Gaara was unbreakable. Every punch, every kick Lee did was caught. Even with his great speed it seemed no use. "Why doesn't he use some ninjutsu or something? He can't win if he just uses hand to hand combat!", Ino muttered in wonder as Gai decided to fill them in. "It's because he can't use anything but taijutsu.".

That statment got looks from everyone as Gai looked to Lee after the strange leaf ninja was tossed across the ring by Gaara's sand. "Lee, you may remove them!", he yelled, getting a look from his student. "But, Gai-sensei! You said I should only take them off when I'm protecting people who are important to me!", Lee said in surprise. "It's okay, I will allow it!", Gai yelled, making him smile. "Really? Really?!", Lee asked excitedly as he reached to his legs and pulled something from under his leg warmers, it appeared to be weights.

"Are those...?" Ino asked in disbelief ."How old fashioned.", Shikamaru muttered as Lee seemed relieved. "Finally! Now I can move freely!", he yelled, tossing the weights away. No one expected anything unusal from them, 'till they hit the floor and twin pillars of smoke rose from the impact, nearly shaking the room to its foundation.

With shocked and surprised looks from all present, Lee charged again. This time he seemed to have he upper hand as his hits not only began to pierce the sand shield, but came closer and closer to Gaara's body. "Woah, he's so fast! He's faster than Haku-chan!", Naruto said in awe as Gai grinned. "This is what a true taijutsu specialist is capable of.", Gai said as Lee finally landed a hit on Gaara.

The Suna team couldn't believe that the strange Leaf Ninj had pierced Gaara's defense like this. It seemed even Gaara's sand was having trouble keeping up with Lee's speed at this point. "No way! It's like Lee turned this match completely around! He could win this!", Naruto said excitedly as a voice got his attention. "Don't think so. Gaara's just getting started and now that that Lee guy hit him, it's only going to go down hill for him now.", Temari said in a tone telling Naruto how bad it really was.

And it seemed Temari's prediction came true. Just as it seemed Lee was about to win, Gaara's sand exploded outward, catching the Shinobi off guard at the sudden attack and, with an insane look on his face, Gaara watched as the sand grabbed at Lee's body. Lee dodged it as best he could, but as the fight progressed, Lee even resorted to using the inner gates to beat Gaara. Such a feat was putting an immense strain on Lee's bod, and it was draining all his strength to keep this fight going. Lee tried one final atatck to end the match, his body not being able to take much more.

But as soon as Lee performed the reverse lotus, his strongest attack, Gaara got the upper hand as when Lee landed on the floor from his airborn attack. Gaara's sand wrapped themseleves around his left arm and leg and Gaara called out "Subakukyu (Coffin of crushing sand)!", and just as the name implied, it crushed both of Lees limbs. Lee yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor. Gaara however fully intended to make a fatal attack and made his sand rush at Lee.

But before that could happen, Lee was saved by Gai as he intervened in the match. "That's enough, you have won.", Gai said warningly as Gaara glared at him, clearly not happy about the Jounins intervention in the fight. "I agree, the winner of the fight is Subaku no Gaara.", the examiner announced as medical Ninja rushed into the room. "Quick, we need to get him in.", one of them shouted as they placed the knocked out Leaf ninja on a stretcher.

Naruto couldn't believe how the fight had ended. Now he could see why Shikamaru had told his team to avoid the redhead Suna ninja. He was dangerous. Gaara returned to his team as Lee was taken to where the rest of the injured fighters were.

As soon as the ring was cleared of all but the examiner, he looked to the remaining contestants. "The next match is..." he began as the last four names were shuffled about.


	55. Chapter 55

"The next match is decided!", the examiner announced as he looked up at the board.

Shino Aburame VS. Subaku no Kankuro

"Shino?", Ino asked as she looked to the silent Leaf Ninja as he walked to the steps. "Then that means I'm fighting that other Kiri-ninjan doesn't it?", Ino realized with a grin. She could win the match after all, and get her reward from Naruto. That thought made Ino give a small girlish squeel of happiness as the examiner watched both wanna-be-Chunnin decend the stairs.

"I wonder how this guys fights.", Naruto muttered in wonder. He was as strange as most of the ninja from the other nations were. For one, he wore a lot of makeup, and another was that stange bandaged object on his back. Was it some kind of weapon? Either way, Naruto was looking forward to see how his friend was going to beat this opponent.

"Okay then, are both of you ready?", he asked. Getting silent nods from both of the combatants, he yelled the start of the match "Begin!". Kankuro placed the bundle on his back on the floor with a grin. "I'm going to finish this match up fast, I don't need to waste my time dragging this out.", Kankuro stated as he smirked. "I will advise you not to count me out just yet.", Shino replied pulled a kunai out as he charged towards his enemy.

The match started out pretty tame compared to some of the matches. Shino engaged Kankuro in hand to hand combat, quickly seperating him and his unknown package from each other. Shino seemed to land some decent hits on his opponent, even though his weapon was parried and dodged every time he used it. Finally, it semed Shino got an opportunity and seized it as he thrusted his Kunai forward.

"Shino got him!", Naruto shouted as Shikamru stared at the team from Sunagakure across from them. "Something's up... they're too calm for their brother just getting hurt, they know something!", Shikamaru said to himself as he returned his sight to the ring.

"Give up, you are outmatched and it's pointless to continue.", Shino said before what the others thought was Kankuro suddenly grabbed Shino tightly, preventing his escape as parts of its fascade fell away revealing something else entirely. "What is that?!", Ino shouted as the object that the Kankuro look-alike had dropped suddenly broke open, revaling the true Kankuro as he sneered.

"I got you where I want you now. Ii hope you like my puppet Karasu. I really made sure it was ready for the exam today, so it's especially lethal right now.", Kankuro said as he moved his fingers a bit, the chakra wires moving with them as he made the puppet tighten its hold on Shino even more. "Give up! If you don't, I'll keep tightening 'till its breaks your bones and squeezes the life out of you.", Kankuro said, certain that victory was just seconds away and his match would be the shortest of all his sblings.

"And I advised you not to count me out yet.,", Shino replied as the puppets arms tightened too much before he suddenly exploded into a large mass of black beetles. "Are those bugs!", Ino yelled in disgusted shock, Naruto, as surprised as Ino was, looked on. But even the audience wasn't as as confused as Kankuro. "What the hell is this?," he asked as Shino appeared behind him.

"This is my clans ability. We control these insects in our fights. You are quite literally outnumbered in this ring.", Shino stated as bugs began to flow from under his clothes, making Kankuro stare at him before grinning "Is that it? You're going to bug me into defeat?", Kankuro could help but snicker a bit as he moved the puppet in front of him.

"If that's the case, then I'll just squash them along with you!", Kankuro yelled as he moved his hands to make his puppet attack. only for him to stare in wonder. The puppet made some strang sounds and seemed reluctant to follow its masters movements.

"What... what did you do to Karasu?!", Kankuro yelled as Shino held up on of the insects on his hand. "My bugs are tougher then you think. They put themselves in the gears and joints of your puppets body, so it's not going to be moving for the rest of this match.", Shino stated as Kankuro growled in annoyance. "You bastard!", Kankuro said as he started feeling weaker all of a sudden.

"Hey, is it just me or is that puppet guy getting slower?", Naruto asked as Shikamaru nodded. "I think I know why. I heard about Shinos clan from my dad. They're troublesomely dangerous opponents to fight if you don't know what they're capable of. They apparently are hives for the insect in their bodies and have a symbiotic relationship with them"

"Huh? Symbiotic?", Naruto asked confused as Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, Shinos clan uses the insect to fight in their battles and in return...", Shikamaru said as Ino and Naruto looked on to his next words, "... they allow them to feed off their chakra.". After those words, Kankuros scream caught their attention as he realized he was losing. "What are you doing to me?", Kankuro asked as he fell to his knees.

"I'll show you." Shino said as Kankuro felt something shifting in his suit. Then he saw them: Dozens of the insect Shino had around his body were coming from under his clothes "My insects are not only tough, but their main source of food is chakra. Right now, you're about to pass out from exhaustion, you lose.", Shino stated as Kankuro fell to the floor.

"How did you...?", Kankuro asked as Shino, seemingly reading his mind, answered. "At the start of the match, I put bugs on both the puppet when I hit it and left some on the floor when I passed by you. I made sure to get both of you before putting myself in a position to be caught.", Shino said just before Kankuro passed out.

"A word of advice, even the smallest insect can be dangerous. Don't count it out 'till the end.", Shino said in the same monotone voice he had used thoughout the match. The examiner, seeing what was happening, called out "The winner of the match is Shino Aburame.". As the swarm of bugs returned to Shino, Ino turned to Naruto with a grin. "Naruto-kun, watch my match, okay? I want you to see forehead girl's not the only Kunoichi who can kick butt!", Ino said with a grin.

"I will, Ino-chan.", Naruto said with a smile as they heard the examiner speak. "Since there is only one match remaining, will both contestants please enter the ring?", he called out loudly. As Ino entered the ring she gave one last look to Naruto and her teacher with a grin before facing her opponent with the same determined look. 'To be with my team... to show Naruto-kun how good I am... I won't lose!", Ino thought as the examiner took his spot.

"Alright, this is the last match of the preliminaries... both ready?", he asked as the mist ninja nodded. "Bring it on!", Ino shouted just moments before the examiner raised his hand and gave the signal for start of the match for the last time. " Begin!".


	56. Chapter 56

Ino quickly went into a taijutsu stance that she had been taught by Kurenai. Even though she had a lot of other possibilities, such as her clan jutsu and the few genjutsu Kurenai had taught her, she thought it to be best to first test her opponent with some taijutsu before deciding on a course of action. After all, her clan jutsu left her wide open if it missed...

Bzt her opponent didn't seem quite ready to fight yet. Instead, he rubbed his neck a bit. He was a tall boy, clad in a blue, striped jumpsuit that was somewhat baggier than Lees. "Eh, I didn't really want to fight against a girl. Especially one that's so cute...", he added with a smile towards Ino. Was he hitting on her?

Even if she knew what he was getting at, Ino seemed unphased by this remark. Quite the contrary, actually. "Oh, that supposed to be a compliment? I think the word you were looking for was 'dead sexy', right?", she taunted a bit as she stroke a pose, swinging her hips a bit and pushing up her bust some more.

Although obviously pleased by what he saw, the Kiri-nin tried to keep his cool and shrugged. "Yeah, that works, too. So, how about it?, "he asked her with a wink. Yeah, he was hitting on her alright.

But Ino shrugged his attempt at wooing her off as well. "Psh, yeah right! I already have someone I love! Besides, that scar? Not a turn on for me.", Ino declared, outright refusing him in a rather cruel manner that was so typical for her. Naruto was just glad to know that she could be different, too.

The Genin didn't seem too put off by her rejection however. Maybe he was already used to people avoiding him because of that scar. "Oh, really? Then how about a bet? I win, and you go on a date with me.", he proposed with a smile.

Ino cocked an eyebrow. This guy really had some guts. But she was interested. After all, being a competitive person, a challenge always made things more fun. "And what's in it for me?", she asked, intrigued on what he had to offer.

The Kiri-nin thought for a moment, Apparently, he was not seriously considering that she would be able to beat him. "Well... how about I give you some private lessons?", he offered with a grin. His intentions were painfully obvious though.

Ino laughed. "Like I'd need any. But a bet is always fun. It's on!", she decided as she punched the air a few times, getting herself pumped for this fight.

Naruto was now even more tense than before. Why had Ino done that? Was it to try and provoke this guy or was it just her way of toying with him? Either way, he hoped dearly his (inofficial) girlfriend would not lose this clash. Especially after he had given her the prospect of a reward earlier...

Naturally, Ino din't plan on losing. 'Believe in me, Naruto-kun. There's no way I will lose against this guy!', she thought before she settled into a fighting stance again.

But, yet again, the Kiri-nin didn't respond in kind. In fact, he had a self-secure smile all plastered over his face. "Okay, and I'm even going to be generous here. You get the first attack, babe.", he said.

But Ino wasn't the kind to pass up a chance like that. If he wanted it, he would get it. "Well, okay... if you insist...", she said as she flipped through her handsigns for her clans own jutsu. All the while, the Kiri-nin, though intrigued on what jutsu she might be preparing, given he had never seen those handseals, stood there motionlessly.

Ino finally ended and looked through her folded hands right at the shinobi. He still hadn't moved. This was going to be grand, Ino figured. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!", she exclaimed and her jutsu activated.

Both Ino and the Kiri-nin remained motionless, although it seemed more like the Kiri-nin was confused as to what happened that caused Ino to collapse like that. The judge, also somewhat befuddled, stepped closer to Inos body to check on what was going on.

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Come on, Ino-chan...', he thought as he prayed that the jutsu of his girlfriend had worked. Everyone who knew how Ino's jutsu worked was thinking similarly.

Then, a movement. The boy held up his hand, signalling something. "I give up!", Ino said with the Kiri-nins voice and body.

The proctor looked at the boy, surprised. But, if a contestant wanted to give up, he would oblige. "Uh, okay... winner of this match due to the opponents surrender is Yamanaka Ino!", he announced loudly.

"Alrighty, that's it! Releasing jutsu... KAI!", Ino said and crossed her fingers. A moment later, the shinobi collapsed and in his stead, Ino began to move. Reacting to the cheers she got from her comrades, she responded by simply pumping a fist in the air.

Then, she sauntered over to her defeated opponent. "Uhn... what happened?", he groaned as he slowly came to and saw Ino standing right next to him, a smug grin on her face.

"Well, what do you think? I won, of course. Oh, I really don't need your lessons, but let me give you one: Never let your enemy get the first strike. Especially if your enemy is the # 1 Sexy Konoha Kunoichi Yamanaka Ino!"

Under the howling laughter of his team and the Sound team, the ninja returned to his comrades, having made himself the laughing stock of the exam. He had been eliminated quicker than anyone else before him.

Ino meanwhile rushed to his girlfriend and hugged her cheerfully. Maybe a bit too tight for teammates, but at this point, no one of the gathered seemed to care. "That was awesome, Ino-chan!", he congratulated her, making the girl blush a bit.

As they embraced, Ino took the chance to whisper in his ear. "So, have I earned my reward or what, Naruto-kun?", she asked coyly.

A broad grin appeared on Narutos face. "You sure did, Ino-chan. You sure did.", he replied.

But then, the Special Jounin overseeing this round coughed to draw everyones attention back to him. After a moment, everyone who had won their matches gathered in the ring and listened to the proctor declare that the final round of the Chunnin exam would take place in exactly one month from now in the big Konoha stadium.

After that part was over, Kurenai joined her students and also congratulated them on their victory. She was especially proud since her team was the only one who all had won their matches. In fact, Naruto never had seen Kurenai this happy before. So, he resolved to do his best to keep her happy. After all, that was the least he owed to her now...

But momentarily, the smile disappeared from Kurenai-senseis face. "Should we go to the medward? I'm sure Sakura is waiting for us already...", she asked her team, who naturally nodded solemnly. They remembered what happened to Hinata, and were all concerned for the shy Hyuuga girl. So, the entire Konoha Genin and Jounin hurried to the medward...


	57. Chapter 57

As they entered the medward, the Genin saw nearly every of the beds in there filled with shinobi that had been defeated in their matches. Some were less tended to, such as Kankuro who just needed some rest after having been drained of his chakra, but others like Kiba were observed closely. Naruto noticed that Rock Lee wasn't among them. It seemed his injuries had been so dire that they doctors immediately started an operation on the young Genin.

They finally found Hinata, with Sakura sitting at her side. Hinata was unconscious and she had an IV-infusion on her arm. It was a shock to Naruto to see Hinata so frail, so pale and delicate. It took him a moment to call out to Sakura. "How is Hinata-chan doing, Sakura-chan?", he asked what was going through the minds of everyone behind him.

Sakura, though a little surprised to suddenly see Naruto standing beside her, turned around and looked sad. "Well... to be honest... the doctors said that her injuries aren't fatal, but she sustained some internal injuries. She's not in danger anymore, but she'll take some time to fully recuperate.", she broke the news to them.

Naruto gritted his teeth upon hearing this. He had done this a lot today, but he just couldn't help himself there. He was angry at Neji, who was suspiciously absent. "That bastard... to do this to his own cousin... to do this to Hinata-chan!", he growled as he watched Hinata's unconscious form. A machine bleeped softly, indicating that, at least, Hinata was still alive. It had been a close call. Hadn't the Jounin stepped in, Hinata could've really died there.

A saddened air hung around the gathered group around Hinatas bed as an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "It was a fair match. But the outcome was not surprising.", a tall man in a black kimono said as he approached them.

"Kurenai-sensei, who is that?", Naruto asked. He had never seen this person, but his lavender eyes that were the same as Hinatas and Nejis gave him away as a Hyuuga.

"That is Hyuuga Hiashi. He is the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinatas father.", Kurenai ushered in response.

Narutos eyes widened. So this was Hinatas dad. He looked nothing like his daughter. Mostly, the kindness he had gronw to love in Hinata seemed completely absent. "It pains me to see that, after all this training, my daughter still cannot keep her own in battle. Someone like her, so weak and fragile, is unfit to inherit my position someday. That girl is no longer the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.", he announced dismissively as he looked at Hinata with something of a mix of sadness and despise.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What did you just say!?", Naruto yelled, louder than intended. He didn't get it, but exiling Hinata from the clan after being beaten and hospitalized was downright cruel.

But Hiashi just stared coldly at the demon kid in front of him. "Someone who is not involved should not speak up. This matter doesn't concern you!", he said sternly and turned away from Naruto, ignoring him now.

'Hell yeah it does!', Naruto wanted to scream out loud. But he held it back in. Hiashi was right... he had no say, and he couldn't reveal his relationship with Hinata to him, out of fear it would only worsen Hinatas situation if they found out.

There was another moment of silence, but then Hiashi turned around and was about to leave. But, he was held back by an unlikely person. "Hiashi-sama, may I ask for permission to take Hinata in?", Kurenai suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Kurenai-sensei...", Naruto, Ino and Sakura all muttered in awe at once.

Hiashi looked at the Jounin. Surprised, but he didn't seem to care all that much either way. "That's fine by me.", he consented with a nod before finally leaving the medward.

The gathered Konoha-nin looked at Kurenain in surprise. "You're going to take her in, Kurenai?", Asuma asked, most surprised of them all. After all, Hinata was his student, not Kurenais. And yet, she was willing to let her stay at her place?

Kurenai however nodded, not a doubt on her mind on this. "Of course. Or do you want to take care of her, Asuma?", she asked probingly.

Asuma scratched the back of his head. He had been put quite in a spot there. But he chose to be honest here. "No, I don't think I'd be really cut out to be someone's guardian, let alone a father.", he admitted sheepishly.

"Then it is decided. As soon as Hinata has recovered, I will take her in.", Kurenai said with finality. She had many reasons to do this. For one, she pitied the girl, but she also saw some potential in her. Potential in areas that she knew Asuma couldn't develop. And on top of that, she knew how attached Naruto was to her.

"Kurenai-sensei... thank you.", Naruto whispered almost inaudibly. It was even questionable if Kurenai herself had heard it, but Naruto just had to say it.

"Oh, you're all here, too.", Tentens voice called out. The group turned around and saw the brunette slowly making their way over to them.

Naruto saw that her right hand was bandaged. Apparently, the fall did have some consequences after all on Tenten, even though she didn't seem to be in pain, and her arm was not held in a cast. Still, Naruto was naturally worried about her, too, moving around like that already. "Tenten-chan, what are you doing here? You should rest!", he exclaimed as the girl approached them.

Tenten waved him off with her uninjured hand, although she appreciated his concern. "I know, I know, but... I also wanted to see how Hinata is doing...", Tenten admitted, her concern for her fellow girlfriend of Narutos obvious. Naruto was touched. Even though she was mildly injured herself, Tenten worried about Hinata more than herself.

"Ah, here you are. I had the feeling I'd find you here, Naruto!", a female voice called out, causing everyone to turn their head towards the owner.

There in the door way stood a very happy Haku along with her teammates. "I was so happy to know we both will be in the finals. I'm looking forward to fighting you.", Haku said, giggling and making Ino glare at her. "Who said you were going to fight him? The matches haven't been chosen yet!", Ino said with a look that told Haku to stay back. But despite this, the Kirigakure kunochi smirked. "True, but I won't lose 'till I do fight him, so it's only a matter of time at worst.".

Sakura seemed concerned about the foreign ninja's want to face her boyfriend. That was until she saw the look that Haku's teammate was giving her teammate. Seeing he was caught, he quickly tried to hide his face. "Hey Ino... what's with that guy?", Sakura asked as Ino looked to see how he was acting around her. Ino grinned broadly. "Oh, he's just embarrassed how easily I beat him.", Ino said with a bit of smugness to her voice.

"How bad could it be?", Sakura asked as Tenten nodded. "Yeah, nothing could be as bad as my defeat." Tenten sighed as Ino grinned. "Oh really?". Ino pulled the other girls so close, their faces were almost touching, as she whispered to them on how she had achieved her victory. Sakura and Tenten hung on her every word as she told them her simple defeat of the mist shinobi.

At the end of the story, both Tenten and Sakura looked towards him before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god!", Tenten cried as she gripped her side with her one good hand. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!", Tenten yelled as Sakura added, "That was so bad of you, Ino!". Ino merely grinned and shrugged. "Served him right for trying to flirt during a match and not taking me seriously.", Ino smirked.

The mist ninja was clearly being embarrassed all over again as he tried to save what remained of his pride and excused himself from the room, clearly trying to distance himself from the laughter at his expense. The other mist Ninja shortly followed after, not seeing much cause to accompany Haku at the moment, plus a chance to have some fun at his teammates expense was always fun, since he had the wisdom to quit before sharing a similar fate.

"I must say, you surprised me.", Haku commented towards Ino. "You were far stronger than I anticipated from your behavior.". Ino didn't know if Haku was insulting or complimenting her at the moment, so she kept a neutral face. "She did far better then my opponent.", a new voice called, getting everyones attention to the door again as Temari leaned against it with a grin. "What are you doing here?!", Tenten yelled as she pointed with her good hand right at the sand girl.

"In case you didn't notice, my brother is in here, too. Can't I visit him?", Temari questioningly grinned as she walked past the group of Genin, but not without giving Naruto a wink that caused Tenten and, to a lesser extent, Ino and Sakura to glare at the girl as she stepped over to her brother.

"Too bad, Kankuro. I guess you should have taken more time working on that doll of yours.", Temari teased her brother, even though he couldn't hear her in his unconcious state. Then she sighed. "I can't believe you fell for that move. Didn't father teach you better?", she asked in annoyance before turning right back around and walked over to Naruto, "Now, Naruto-kun...", Temari began with a grin on her face that made Naruto wonder what she was thinking, "I do believe you and I have a date to celebrate our victory.".

That statement made the killing intent in the room skyrocket as Narutos girlfriends did not like the idea of this new girl putting the moves on THEIR Naruto. "I told you, there is going to be no date!", Tenten growled as she tried to awkwardly grab anything she had remaining on her to use as a weapon to beat off the Suna Kunoichi. "Yeah! Besides, Naruto-kun has team responsibilites to tend to!", Ino added, not wanting to have to wait for Naruto's reward.

"Yeah, we need to get ready for the next part of the exam!", Sakura said, fully intending to get herself and her teammates away from here for more then one reason. Temari's grin never left her face as she replied- "You have a month to prepare for that. A night in the town will do Naruto-kun good.", Temari stated matter-of-factly, making the other girls fume even more. "Who asked you!?", Tenten yelled.

Temari however was ignoring the other girls as she pressed herself to Naruto. "Well, let's just see what Naruto-kun thinks... how about it cutie, wanna paint the town red?", Temari asked with a smile, making Naruto feel a bit hotter under the collar by just looking at her. "Um... well... I...", Naruto stammered before Temari grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the window.

"Sounds like a yes to me!", she yelled as she pulled herself and Naruto out the window, making all the other girls rush to it and stare out in shock at the sudden move. They made it just in time to see Temari and Naruto gliding out over the forest on Temaris fan and into the village. "YOU DAMN SUNA SLUT!", Tenten yelled as Ino and Sakura voiced their own thoughts about the pig-tailed Suna Kunochi.

Temari laughed as she got her and Naruto further from the building and his angry girlfriends. "Temari-chan, I don't think this is safe!", Naruto yelled as he held on for dear life to the fan. "Oh, it is, Naruto-kun! As long as you don't fall off, that is!", Temari yelled in reply and making Naruto grip the sides of the fan even tighter in response.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Naruto, Temari landed them on one of Konoha's streets, getting looks from all who saw them as they landed. "Well, that was a rush!", Temari smiled as Naruto fell to the safety of the road. "Yeah, a real thrill.", Naruto muttered sarcastically as he prayed she didn't do that again any time soon.

"Ah, now Naruto-kun, don't be that way, I want to enjoy our time together.", Temari smirked as she pulled him to his feet and grabbed onto his arm hard, pressing herself against him. "So, what is there to do in this village?", Temari asked as Narutos mind tried to do two things at once.

To try and get Temari's body out of his head and think of some place quick to take her.


	58. Chapter 58

"Hehe, well, I don't know, Temari-chan.", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "I guess I could take you to some of the local sights.", Naruto thought out loud, making Temari grin. "Sounds like fun, Naruto-kun." the Sunagakure girl replied as she hung onto him, not unlike how Ino had the day these exams had started. Naruto silently wondered to himself if all girls were this clingy or only the ones he knew. Either way, Naruto found himself escorting Temari though the streets of Konoha.

Temari seemed generally interested in the places Naruto took her. He had started off taking her to the shopping streets. He couldn't understand what it was about girls and shopping to be honest, but he figured if it did the job like it did with his girlfriends, then it wouldn't be too much trouble. Naruto took Temari to a few shops he had visited with his girlfriends on occasion and knew the shopowners wouldn't mind him being there.

Naruto took his time, letting Temari stop and look at whatever peaked her interest at the moment. Though Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about something, like he was being watched the whole time he was with Temari.

'Maybe my girlfriends finally caught up?', Naruto thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see nothng unusual, though the feeling persisted. "Hey, Naruto-kun?", Temari called, getting his attention back to her as she showed him something from the cart they were standing in front of. "How does this look?", she asked as she held a small piece of jewlery.

Naruto looked the trinket over a bit. It wasn't anything terribly fancy or expensive, just a simple necklace with a silver locket Naruto assumed for a small picture hanging from the middle of its metal string. "Um... it looks fine, Temari-chan. But I didn't think you were the kind of girl into this kind of stuff.", Naruto said in a truly surprised tone. Her somewhat tomboyish behavior didn't indicate such after all.

"Normally, I'm not. But then again, it's sometimes nice to have something to remember stuff by.". She grinned. "So, how about it? Will you buy it for me?", Temari asked in an overly sweet way as Naruto sighed quietly. 'Do I even have a choice?', Naruto thought as he pulled a few bills from his pocket. He knew well enough by now that, when a girl uses that particular line in that way, you better do whatever she asks or face the consequences.

The moment the money left his hand, Temari giggled a bit. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now, how about helping me put it on?", she asked as she handed it to him. Shrugging a bit, Naruto got behind Temari as he started to try to put the necklace on. 'Try' being the key word, because as soon as he was close enough, Temari started to wiggle her hips discreetly against him.

Her grin on her face was telling Naruto enough to guess correctly. 'She's doing this on purpose!', Naruto thought as he fumbled with the ends of the necklace. Finally, Naruto got it pieced together and seperated himself away from Temari before her body could do anymore stimulation to his lower half. "Th.. there you go, Temari-chan.", Naruto stammered as she turned to face him.

"My my, Naruto-kun, it sure took you a while. What, do you have shaky hands or something?", Temari grinned knowingly as Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah sure, something like that. Anyway, it's been a few hours, you want to get something to eat?", he asked as Temari thought about it.

"Sure, I could go for something.," Temari replied with a smile. A short walk from the shops and Naruto was soon buying some dango from a stand. "So Naruto-kun, what's with you anyway?", Temari asked as Naruto handed her the food he had bought. "Huh? What you mean, Temari-chan?", Naruto asked curiously. "You know what I mean. You have the most insane stamina I have ever seen... and heard.", she whispered that last part, making Naruto blush a bit.

"You can create shadow clones, which takes more chakra then a Genin usually has and you even managed to beat an opponent that most would have a hard time fighting.", Temari added, listing her thoughts about him before grinning. "So what's your secret, Naruto-kun? You have some secret pill or something that makes you the way you are?", Temari grinned.

Naruto of course wasn't going to tell her he was the container of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi, so he merely laughed and rubbed his neck nervously. "Oh no, nothing like that. It's just who I am.", Naruto replied. Temari sighed a bit to herself. Sure, she was having a good time, but she had somewhat of an ulterior motive for doing this with Naruto. It had all started back after he had won his match.

"Well, that was a surprise.", Kankuro said as Naruto walked from the ring, "Who would have expected him to win that one, eh?". Their Jounin sensei, Baki, seemed to be deep in thought as he watched Gaara eye the blond shinobi. "Gaara, is something wrong?", he asked, catching his brother and sisters attention. "I am interested in him." Gaara said quietly.

If you knew Gaara, then if he was interested in you, something was up, and he usually found out when he ended your life. "Gaara, we can't have you attacking him right now. If you want to know about him, I can get someone to look into him for you.", Baki said, trying to stem his students bloodlust. "I'll do it.", Temari said suddenly, catching her team off guard.

"You sure, Temari?", Baki asked as she nodded. "I have to scout the village anyway, right? If I walk around it with him ,it'll look less suspicious.", Temari reasoned as Baki thought it over. "Alright, Temari.", he finally agreed nodding. "Besides, scouting here is your objective. Find out this Naruto Uzuamki's secret. If Gaara's interested in him, it has to be important!".

Temari shook her head as Naruto tried to get her attention. "Temari-chan, you okay? You kind of spaced out on me there.", he said worriedly as she grinned. "Yeah, I was just thinking of something.", she said before they heard a voice behind them ."Well well, look who we have here.". The sound of that particular voice made Naruto freeze as he turned around to see one Anko Mitarashi standing there with a grin.

"How cute! Blondie's on date and with the daughter of the Kazekage too, You have more balls than I thought.", Anko said as she bit off one of her dango. "You're that crazy exam lady!", Naruto yelled as she seemed to get angry. "I'm not crazy! ... Well... not entirely at least.", Anko commented, making both Naruto and Temari nervous. "So anyways, I saw your match. Nice going beating that Sound guy, who's your sensei anyway?", she asked, taking another bite.

"It's Kurenai-sensei.", Naruto replied, making Anko's eyes widen and almost choke on her food. "What!? You're on Kurenai's team?!", Anko almost yelled, making Naruto nod. "Oh crap! If she finds out I threw a Kunai at you, she'll kill me!", Anko exclaimed, making Naruto look at her. "You and sensei are friends?", he questioned, unsure if Kurenai would really hang with such a strange woman.

"Yep, we go back a long ways.", Anko smirked before saying sweetly, "Could we keep this between us? I don't want you to have an accident before the finals when you went to tell her.". Anko, saying so, made Naruto nod vigorusly, not wanting to provoke the stange Jounin's wrath again.

"Good! Well, see ya around, maybe sooner than you think.", Anko grinned as she walked off. "That was... unusual.", Temari stated making, Naruto nod. "Hey, Naruto-kun? Not that this isn't fun and all, but is there somewhere we can go to be alone? I want to enjoy our time without being interrupted like that.", Temari said as Naruto thought it over. "Well, we could go watch the sun fall from the Hokage monument.", Naruto suggested, making Temair grin and grab him. "Perfect!", she exclaimed as she dragged him all the way there.

And thus, Naruto found himself sitting on top of the best known landmark of the Hidden Leaf village, with Temari hanging onto his arm. 'I have to find out something, I can't just go back and say I failed... but if I do, then I might get another chance to do this.', Temari thought as she nodded to herself. She had to get something out of Naruto, even if it was as small as his training schedule.

Naruto however was thinking to himself as well. He was enjoying his time with the Suna kunoichi, but his mind kept wandering to the exams. To how he would beat Neji for hurting Hinata and how he was still feeling that nagging in the back of his head as if he was being watched. "Naruto-kun?", Temari cooed, making Naruto look at her. "I had a wonderful time today.", she said, making Naruto smirk. "Me too, Temari-chan.", Naruto said as she shifted a bit to face him.

"You know Naruto-kun, at first I was just a bit curious.", Temari said with a grin like the one she had given him when they met in the medward. "But now I'm more certain then ever there's something special about you.", she said as she leaned in closer, making Naruto sweat nervously. "Um... nope, nothing special here.", he said as he patted his chest awkwardly. Temaris grin never left her face. "You sure, Naruto-kun? Isn't there something you can tell me... or do I need to ask another way?", she said in a low whisper as she was an inch from Naruto at this moment.

Naruto had to make a decision and fast.

Naruto knew, he was in a pinch. He had decided, he couldn't tell her his secret, not even his own girlfriends knew that. So, the question was... what could he say to satisfy her curiosity and yet give nothing away? Or anything to make her stop at all!

'Think, think!', Naruto yelled inside his mind. Why wasn't this working? His strategic thinking had worked so well when he had faced that large Otogakure-ninja, why wasn't it doing its job now? After a moment of silence, Naruto knew he had to say something, ANYTHING, to stop this from getting awkward. "I... I really don't know if I should tell you...", Naruto stammered out.

Just as he had said that, Naruto got the feeling like he had made a mistake. That was because Temaris eyes narrowed and her smile curved upwards devilishly. "Ah, so I was right! There is something about you that's different.", she said pointedly.

'Crap!', Naruto thought. She was sharp and he was dumb. Baaaad combination for him. Before he could go on to slap himself mentally, he felt Temari pressing into him. To be more exact, her chest pressing against his arm as she leaned in. "Now tell me, Naruto-kun. Please?", she asked with a coo.

Naruto of course was wholly distracted by the sight. The way she pressed her body against him, he had a perfect view of her cleavage, leaving only so much left to his imagination that he was fighting the urge to lean in to get an even better look. Temari naturally noticed that his eyes weren't connected to hers. But she wasn't one who was ashamed of her womanly charms, oh no. "You like them? I bet you do. Mine are bigger than the ones of your girlfriend after all.", she said, not without some pride. She had gloated like this before her match with Tenten-chan, too.

But now, Temari went even further. "You can touch them, if you want... but there's one condition.", she proposed a deal. Normally, she wouldn't offer anyone something like this, but Naruto was different. On top of that, she was in a weird mood since yesterdays night. Curious, maybe?

The blonde ninja sighed. "You want to know my secret, right?", Naruto asked, guessing at what Temari was surely getting at. He didn't know why, but even though he was interrogated like this, he didn't seem to be bothered by it too much.

"Wrong."

Temaris answer surprised Naruto. He looked up at her dark green eyes in wonder. Temari seemed pleased at this reaction of his as she grinned even more. "I don't think that you would tell me if I'd just offer you that, not if you won't even tell me a thing after the nice day we just had.", she explained herself.

She laughed a bit to herself as Naruto looked even more surprised at her analysis of him. But she had a good feeling for him. He may be dumb, but he was a nice guy that, if he didn't want something, he wouldn't tell, no matter what. "No, my condition is that we'll do this again before the final round. And then, Naruto-kun...", she trailed off as she moved even closer in, "... I'll get you to tell me your secret.", she whispered into his ear when her lips were just far enough away from his cheek that just a shudder would have been enough to let her give him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto was conflicted. Could he really do this? A bargain like that? Temari was tempting, true. But aside from that, what would his girlfriends think? It would be like cheating on them as well, wouldn't it?

Temari saw the conflict on Narutos face. Then she knew that she couldn't get anything out of him like this yet. "It's alright... you're a nice guy. Okay, forget about my offer.", she conceded with a sigh. "For now, at least.", she added. After all, this was good enough, right? She had confirmed that there was something about him and thus she had ensured that they could do this again soon.

But Temari was quick to remind him of something. "But we'll definitely have a second date like this, you hear me?", she told him, upon which Naruto only could nod. After all, he didn't mind spending time with her that much.

Seeing him nod, Temari smiled. But sadly, as the sun had already set and it was getting dark, she stood up and brushed any possible dirt off of her bottom. "Well, gotta go now. Thanks for the fun day. I'll see ya, Uzumaki Naruto.", Temari said her farewell and turned to leave.

But Naruto was still bothered. There was something he didn't get, and he wouldn't figure it out by himself, he knew that. So, he did the logical thing. "Why are you doing this, Temari-chan?", he asked her as she was leaving.

Temari turned around and looked at him with an expression of mild surprise. Probably because he hadn't figured it out himself yet. "Why? Because I like a challenge, of course. And I like you.", she admitted and gave Naruto one last wink before finally leaving the scene.

Finally, that dangerous situation with that dangerous woman was over. Now he really could see why Shikamaru was going on about women being dangerous and troublesome and all... still, there was one dangerous situation left he had to take care of. And no, he wasn't thinking of his girlfriends who were sure to come after him and Temari eventually...

"Okay, who's there? I know you're stalking me, come out!", he yelled towards the bushes. He was 100 percent sure someone was hiding there and had been for the entire time Temari and him had been sitting by the monument. Now it was time to see who it was. Naruto did not feel a whole lot of killing intent, but someone definitely was there and was not too happy with what had happened...


	59. Chapter 59

Naruto watched the general place he was getting the feeling from. A minute or two passed until he heard the sound of movement in the bushes about ten feet from where he was as someone came out from them. Naruto almost instantly recognized the female form of the stalker.

"Ayame-chan?", Naruto said curiously as he watched the girl pull herself into the clearing. "What are you doing here?", he asked as she stared at him with a not too pleased look. "What am I doing here? What do you think you're doing?!", she replied, making Naruto stare as she walked up. "I don't see you for a while after all we did, only to suddenly find you with some foreign ninja, trying to get lucky!", she said, poking him right in the chest as she stood in front of him.

"What? Ayame-chan, you got it all wrong. Look, a lot has happened lately since my team was picked for the Chunnin exams! That's why I haven't been seeing you so much, not because I don't want to, but I couldn't!", Naruto said, waving his hands in the air as he tried to explain his absence from the ramen stand, "And Temari-chan kind of pushed this date on me, really!".

"I'm sure.", Ayame said in a somewhat disbelieving tone before Naruto sighed. "Look Ayame-chan, I'm not lying. It's been hectic for me lately.", Naruto said as she turned to face him. "Naruto-kun, I dont mind you not stopping in every day, but whenever I do get a glimpse of you, it always seems to be with some other girl. I saw you running off with that bun-haired girl little over a month ago and not even a week ago, it was wiht that blond kunoichi on your team... now this?", Ayame asked, sounding a bit sadder.

Naruto of course was feeling guilty at this point. He had been doing a lot of things with the other girls that Ayame had missed out on and even though he knew there were reasons for him not being around so much, that was no real excuse for not seeing her when he could. "Sorry, Ayame-chan.", Naruto apologized quietly. "I know I haven't been very considerate about this. I guess with all that's been happening, I put off going to get some of my favorite ramen and my favorite waitress.", Naruto said, smiling as Ayame couldn't help but blush at the double meaning to his words.

"Naruto-kun...I know you have responsibilites to do as a Shinobi, but promise me something, will you?", she asked as Naruto looked to her next words, "Promise me you'll take more time to visit us... to visit me, and that you'll tell me everything, even if it hurts.", she said as Naruto looked at her.

Naruto seemed to think it over before smiling and nodding slowly. "Okay, Ayame-chan, I promise. I won't forget about you. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.", Naruto smiled, making her smile in return as she suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Ayame whispered as she held him there.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Ayame interrupted it with a question. "So tell me, Naruto-kun. Just how may girls are you seeing now anyway?"

That made Narutos eyes go wide. Clearly, Ayame had guessed he was dating more then one girl since she had seen him with Tenten and Ino, but how was he going to break it to her about this? But Naruto remembered he had promised her not moments ago he would always tell her the truth, so he decided to go with it. "Um... four... maybe five.", Naruto muttered, not sure how to count Kin at the moment and not counting Kurenai since it was more of a teacher/student reward system then actually dating. Naruto felt more pressure on his back as Ayame's arms tightened around him.

"I see...," Ayame said as she looked him right in the eyes. "I'm guessing you have sex with all of them, right?", she asked as Naruto nodded again. Surprisingly, Ayame wasn't angry or upset... in fact she seemed kind of happy, almost excited at the fact he was doing so many girls at once.

"So, you have been getting a lot more experience with them in the meantime.", Ayame whispered as she ran one of her hands down into Narutos pants and made Naruto jerk out of surprise as she suddenly grabbed his cock. "Ayame-chan! What are you doing?!", Naruto yelped in shock as she started jerking his cock slowly.

"Why, I'm getting my long overdue fix of your wonderful cock, Naruto.", Ayame said as she felt it hardening in her hands and her happy expression told Naruto she was pleased. "And I get to reap the fruits of your sexual training. After all, you were barely out of being a virgin before, but now I bet you have all kinds of things to show me.".

Ayame suddenly sank to her knees and pulled his pants to the ground, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his pants. "Ooh... so much more beautiful then I remember.", Ayame said in whisper as she gave the head a slow lick. Naruto grunted as Ayame slowly bathed his cock with her tongue. After all the teasing done to him by Temari, this was a welcome relief.

Ayame slowly suckled Naruto's cock, fully enjoying the feeling of his dick once again in her mouth as she bobbed her head slowly, moaning in lust and love at the familiar sensation she was feeling with it in her warm mouth. "Oh god, Ayame-chan, that feels good!", Naruto muttered in enjoyment before she suddenly broke her mouth from his dick.

Ayame had been in need of a good fucking for weeks now and there was only one person who could fill her cunt the way she liked. She for one was tired of waiting and she wasn't going to wait a second later. "If you think that was good, then you'll love this, Naruto-kun.", she winked lustfully.

Ayame, with a speed Naruto thought only his shinobi girlfriends could manage, ripped her pants and soaking panties off, showing Naruto her wet cunt as she layed back on the ground and spread her legs wide, her hands spreading her pussy lips as well, showing her moist core off. "No foreplay, Naruto-kun. I have been needing this for a while now. Please fuck me, fill me, love me!", Ayame almost begged as she shivered. "I'm so tired of using my fingers and toys to get off imagining it's you, but I want the real you!".

Naruto of couse smiled at Ayame as she lustfuly showed off her cunt to him. She was indeed wet and Naruto, being far more experienced now since their last time, had some ideas to make her scream his name in new ways she hadn't before. With an invitation like this, how could Naruto refuse?

Naruto grinned and closed the distance between him and Ayame in a second. Her whimpers as he touched her legs with his hands and spread them a bit more to his liking was music to Naruto's ears. "Oh please Naruto-kun, you have no idea how much I want you right now.", Ayame moaned quietly as he gave her one of his trademark smiles and replied. "Oh, I think I do, Ayame-chan, because I'm getting all the answers I need... from this!", he said before suddenly pushing two of his fingers into her dripping cunt.

Ayame gave a loud groan of pleasure as she arched her back to Narutos invading fingers, her cunt gripping them tightly even as he moved them in and out of her hole. "Naruto-kun!... I... I said... NO FOREPLAY!", Ayame yelled as her body was burning from Narutos now experienced hands as he fingered her, doing things to her that she had never felt even when she imagined him doing it when she was alone.

"Oh, but it's too much fun seeing you get all worked up, Ayame-chan.", Naruto grinned as he slowly kept working Ayame over, his free hand moving to hold one of her breasts as she started to rock back aganst his hand. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure kept growing with each passing moment.

Naruto watched as Ayame writhed on the ground in pure ecstasy of everything he was doing to her, his hands never stopping their exploration of Ayames body after the long absence. Ayame could only keep her half lidded eyes from closing all the way and let her open mouth tell Naruto how much she was loving everything he was doing to her from the way his thumb played with her clit to the gentle kneading of her breasts.

But Naruto knew what Ayame really wanted him to do and even though he was having so much fun just getting her to make those wonderful sounds, he was sure she wouldn't settle for a simple fingering when she was this hot. So Naruto quickly withdrew his fingers not a minute later and as Ayame gave a disappointed moan and shut her eyes, Naruto grabbed his hard cock and shoved it right into her cunt.

The effect was instantaneous as Ayame's eyes went wide and she gave a strangled cry as Naruto cock went into her sex all the way 'till their hips met in one fluid thrust and Narutos cock rested right in her pussy. Naruto felt as when he entered her Ayame suddenly got a whole lot tighter and a lot wetter, it seemed she had climaxed from the feeling of his cock filling her after such a long absence.

Naruto of course grinned and started rocking along with Ayame as she tried to get him to give her more of the powerful sensations she as feeling. Ayame could feel Narutos body pressing against hers as she clung to him, her breasts rubbing against his hard chest, her soft thighs moving against his muscled ones as she gasped and moaned his name quietly, the soft grass beneath her cushioning their activity.

"Naruto-kun.", Ayame whispered as she grabbed at him, her hands racking his back before settling on his neck and hair which she grabed to hold onto him, almost thinking this was a dream in how good she was feeling from the love they were making. It was so different then what she had experienced with Naruto before, every touch, every breath on her skin was exciting her beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

"It's so good... Naruto-kun... it's so good!", Ayame moaned as he kissed her neck slowly up to her mouth, before she hungrily caught his mouth in hers. Her moans were trapped in their mouths as their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Minutes later, Naruto felt Ayame shudder beneath him as her breath quickened, her moans grew loud as she screamed into his mouth and her sex clamped down on his cock hard.

Naruto felt as Ayame climaxed for the second time that night, her juices running over his cock which as still slowly pounding her as she came down from her high, "Oh god, Naruto-kun you're... it's soo good... more... please!", Ayame begged as Naruto only grinned. "This is only the beginning, Ayame-chan.", Naruto said as he pulled out of her suddenly yet again, but only for a moment.

Naruto flipped the sexdazed waitress onto her hands and knees and, not a moment after she was in position, Ayame felt Narutos cock head touch her lips before sliding back into her and making her moans renew. Ayame grabbed at the ground as she was taken from her new potion, her ass backing to meet Narutos thrusts deep into her cunt as he reached around and grabbed her breast, almost using them to reach even deeper now as they fucked.

Naruto had to say, his training with the other girls in his life was really paying off. Not only was he lasting longer like Kurenai said he would, but it was giving him more time to find out about Ayame's body. The way her body moved to his, how whenever he hit a particular spot in her with his cock, it sent her into a loud gasp. Naruto of course found it to be a new experience with his favorite, ramen-serving waitress.

"Ayame-chan! You're so tight and wet! I think I'm going to cum any minute!", Naruto grunted as Ayame looked over her shoulder at him. "Naruto! Please don't cum this way! I want to face you when you fill me! Please!", Ayame cried, wanting to see him as he did it. Naruto naturally granted her wish as he nodded his head and pulled Ayame back into him, ending up with Ayame sitting in his lap as they looked into each others eyes.

Ayame began to ride Narutos cock even harder then before, desperate to get filled with his seed like he had done long ago. Her arms holding him close as she wrapped her legs around his body, keeping him locked in her as she raised and lowered herself feverishly.

Narutos hands were on Ayame's ass, holding it tighly as his mouth sucked and licked her breasts before him. Finally, he felt his will weakening as his limit was finally reached. "Ayame-chan! I'm... I'm going to...", Naruto grunted before a low groan escaped his mouth and he felt his control undone.

"NARUTO-KUN!", Ayame screamed in joy as she felt him filling her to the brim with his hot cum, her own body shaking yet again as she climaxed with him. As the two lovers held each other tightly under the dark sky of their village, Naruto and Ayame's breath finally started to come back down to normal levels. They stared at each other in silence only broken by their heavy breathing before the two shared another deep, heated kiss.

"Mmmmm, Naruto-kun.", Ayame cooed as she finally felt his cock slip from her sore but very happy body. "That was so good, Naruto-kun. Now, don't forget to visit me more or I'll be forced to hunt you down again.", Ayame said with a grin and stood up. "Don't worry Ayame-chan, I won't make you do that.", Naruto said as he watched Ayame do something that almost made him lose it again: She put her hand to some of his cum leaking from her cunt and brought it to her mouth, licking it, tasting it and then swallowing it.

"Mmmm, I'm sure you won't, Naruto-kun.", Ayame said sexily as she got redressed and, after a bit of a weak start of trying to walk again, managed to stagger to her feet and walk away, but not before blowing him another kiss.

Naruto sighed a bit as he stood up and got his own clothes back in order before looking to the night sky. "I wonder what Kurenai-sensei has planned for tomorrow... well, either way I better get home now.", Naruto said to himself, his mind wandering to thought of the exams, the girls in his life, and what the next day would bring before he began the trek back to his house, hopefully to rest for the next day.


	60. Chapter 60

Meanwhile, a trio of aggravated young girls rushed through the streets of Konoha. From the looks of it, they were looking for something. Or someone. "Crap, if we had Hinata-chan with us now, this would be a lot easier!", the brunette cursed. She looked the most upset of the three.

Her friends, while also joining in her quest, were somewhat concerned about the chinese-styled girl and her injuries. "Uh, Tenten-chan, are you really sure you should be running around like that again?", the blonde asked while pointing to the bandaged hand of her friend.

But the girl was adamant in her resolve. "It's not a matter of what I should be doing, but what I have to be doing as Naruto-kuns girlfriend!", she exclaimed while clutching her other hand dramatically. Little flames erupted in her eyes as her spirit went ablaze.

"Eh?", the pinkhead said, stumped by the fiery resolve of her friend.

So, Tenten elaborated. "I have to go after him and save him from the cluthes of that Sunagakure-witch, no matter what! Isn't that right?", she asked her friends as she turned around to them. By now, her entire body was enveloped in the flames of her fiery resolution!

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Tenten sounded so very unusually energetic. Had her team finally rubbed off on her? But, thinking about it, she had a point. "Yeah... Yeah! You're absolutely right, Tenten-chan!", they agreed with her.

Psyching themselves up, the trio got fired up quickly. "It's our duty to stop this evil woman from doing as she pleases!", Tenten yelled and the two other girls cheered in with

However, in the end... the trio never found either Temari or Naruto...

"Team 7, I'm very proud of you all. Not only have you done so well in the exam so far, but you're the only team that has reached the final round.", Kurenai adressed her team the next morning.

While Naruto had a very restful night and morning, he couldn't help but feel that Ino and Sakura were rather exhausted. Also, they seemingly longed to talk to him about something, probably yesterday, if he interpreted them staring daggers into his back correctly. But, he had arrived at the usual meeting place of Team 7 second and since Kurenai was first, there was no time for the teammates to catch up on the events of that night.

Instead, Kurenai spoke to them in utmost importance. "But, I'm afraid we don't have any time for celebration. The final round of the exam is just one month away and you have seen how strong your opponents can be. So, we'll start with intense training right away."

Naruto was ready to train himself until he passed out. He had to be strong, stronger than he was now to defeat Neji, that Gaara and Haku, too. But then, he saw that Kurenai looked at him with a sorrowful expression. "Naruto, I'm afraid that I have already taught you everything I could teach a ninja like you.", she admitted. It seemed as if it pained her a little to say that, but she was honest in her opinion.

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe he had already learned everything Kurenai could teach him. "What? Come on, Kurenai-sensei! There's gotta be at least one killer move you could teach me.", Naruto begged, only to be disappointed.

Kurenai shook her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I will supervise Sakuras and Inos training, but for you, I've arranged to get trained by a special ninja, better suited for your type than me.", she said. And with that, she told Naruto the place and time to wait for his new teacher

The teacher Kurenai had picked for Naruto was a disappointment. Ebisu, who was also the personal teacher for Konohamaru, could merely help Naruto perfect his water-walking technique, which he had almost down anyway. However, before he could go on to teach Naruto other things, he was knocked out cold by a very weird guy on a toad.

Naruto, peeved, sought out the old man and demanded him to train him instead, now that he had gotten rid of his intended sensei. After much chasing that weird old fart around Konoha, Naruto had finally caught up to him in a restaurant in the heart of Konoha. There, the tall man with the long white hair and red markings on his face looked at the blonde ninja with exasperation. "Okay, you've managed getting on my nerves! What do you want, you little brat?, he growled in frustration. Half the day he had been dodging this nosy Genin already.

But Naruto was even more frustrated at this guy dodging his responsibility. "You knocked out the guy who was supposed to get me in shape for the Chunnin exam. That means two things: One, I have no teacher! Two, you must be pretty strong, so you teach me, old hermit!", he demanded with a yell, causing all bystanders nearby to look at the couple.

Forced to comply like this, the man thought about his options. 'I'll have no choice. But I don't wanna teach him, or else everyone will want me to teach them. So, I gotta find a way to say no, but not because I want to... because I have to!', he figured out a brilliant strategy "The name's Jiraiya. And if you're serious about becoming my student, you'll have to pass my test first! You willing to do this?"

"Hell yeah!", Naruto shouted back, almost seeming like a copy of Rock Lee... only with a less polite vocabulary. And an orange-blue jumpsuit instead of a green one.

'This kid... will never be able to pull that one off. Well, not like it would work anyway, but I think I might have some fun with him... for being a snot-nosed brat, that is!', the old man thought as he sized Naruto up. Then, a grin spread on the mans face. "Alright, kiddo, I have decided. If you successfully master a special jutsu, I'll take you on as my apprentice, you got that?", he asked Naruto.

Naruto of course was on fire. The first test was already learning a new jutsu? This was going to be the best training ever, that was for sure! "Oh, okay! I'll do my best!", Naruto responded, clenching his fist tightly and pumping it into the air.

The man laughed a bit at Narutos enthusiasm. "Good! The jutsu I have invented just the other day is called 'Sexy Persuasion Jutsu'. It's really simple, just listen...". He started to explain the jutsu to Naruto, which was really simple. In fact, all it required was some chakra expelled from the hands of the user three times just when body contact was made with the victim. Something ordinary like patting the shoulder would be sufficient.

"And then, they're really susceptible to anything you say. So your job then is to find out one of her secrets. That's your test right there.", the man finished explaining.

Naruto thought about it. "I don't know... isn't that a little...", he wanted to ask 'unethical?', but he never got to that part.

"You've got some qualms about that? Now listen carefully, information gathering is a very vital part for any ninja if he wants to survive. Bedding enemies however is not just up to the kunoichi, but also for any male shinobi. So, it's important to learn this, understood?", Jiraiya said in a booming voice that just sounded important and convincing to Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense...", he mumbled. Wait, did that mean Kurenai gave Ino and Sakura some training on those matters, too? Wow, now he was really curious about Kurenais training. Waitwaitwait, was that the reason she said 'she couldn't teach him any more'?

But before Naruto could mull over it, the man patted him on his back. "So, I want you to go to a woman and say 'Hey, how about you and I go to your place for a bit of fun?' and that's it.", the man finished his instructions.

"I-Isn't that...", Naruto gasped. Wasn't that sorta like rape?

Again, Jiraiya laughed heartily at Narutos hesitance, although he completely misjudged him there. "What? Don't tell me you're still a virgin? Man, kids these days are really just that.", he laughed some more.

Naruto, even though it was entirely true, took offense to being called a kid. Thrown overboard were his worries about this being sort of unethical. "Okay, who should I pick?", he asked right back at the man, his mind made up to get this guy, strange as he was, to be his teacher.

Jiraiya looked through the crowd. Since it was just barely noon, there weren't a whole lot of people around, but he managed to find a figure who would fill the role he had envisioned for Naruto. "Oh, try the woman with the long coat there.", Jiraiya suggested and pointed over to some benches that stood in front of a dango shop. Indeed, on one of them, a woman with short, purple hair and a long, beige trenchcoat sat, her back turned to the pair as she seemed to be happily munching down her lunch consisting of dango.

As Naruto followed the eyes of Jiraiya, he saw who he was talking about. 'Oh crap, isn't that...', Naruto thought before he was certain. Yes, that was the Mitarashi Anko, aka Crazy Exam Lady. Naruto wanted to back out, but in that moment, the man shoved him strongly in that direction, leaving him with no other choice but to keep on walking. But now that he was already fast approaching her, there was no way he could back out, could he? After all, this guy was watching and would teach him...

A moment that felt like painful eternity to Naruto (was that his life flashing by?), he stood behind Anko. He was dearly hoping that he wouldn't screw up this jutsu. If he failed, it would not just mean he wouldn't have a teacher... no, he probably wouldn't need to worry about one ever again.

Quickly, he patted the woman on the shoulder three times, so to any bystander, it just looked as if he tried to get her attention. "Umm... w-w-why don't y-you and I... go to your place for... a b-b-bit of fun?", he asked after he had let out the chakra. Then, a thought crossed his mind: What would happen IF that jutsu really was working now? Naruto gulped as Anko turned around to look at him...

Jiraiya snickered to himself as he watched Naruto try to tempt the infamous Anko Mitarashi with the completely bogus Jutsu he had just told him about. He of course knew who Naruto was, but that wasn't going to make him teach the Gennin anything while he stayed in the village. Anyone below his age was considered by him a kid and not worth the time to train or even take seriously. Unless of course it was a beautiful woman, then he would give a lot of attention to them.

Naruto meanwhile didn't know what to think as Anko stared at him, her expression unreadable as she looked him over as if sizing him up. 'Crap, what if that old bastard set me up? She just about killed me at the start of the second exam! What's to stop her from doing it again?! What if she tells Kurenai-sensei! What if my girlfriends find out!', Narutos thoughts raced from one to the next as Anko swerved to face him in her seat.

"You got a lot of balls, asking me for something like that Naruto, especially after dating that Suna girl just last night.", Anko said before a wicked grin took her face over. "Why the hell not? I think a bit of fun to relieve the boredom will do me some good.", Anko said as Naruto froze in place. "Huh?", Naruto asked, not believing his ears, as Anko's grin widened. "Now then...", Anko said as she downed the last of her dango in one bite and tossed the used stick onto her plate. "Let's get going!".

Grabbing Naruto by the hand, the boy couldn't believe the old man had been truthful with him. It seemed absurd, but here it was happening as Anko pulled him away from the stand and past Jiraiya. Naruto gave the super pervert a thumbs up with a grin since he passed his 'test' given to him by the strange, but powerful ninja, and allowed himself to be led by the purple-haired special Jounin.

Jiraiya stared in shock as his jaw nearly hit the ground and his eyes bugged out. "No way... no fucking way...", Jiraiya said quietly as he watched Naruto walk off with THE Anko Mitarashi. It couldn't have worked! The jutsu he had 'taught' Naruto was complete and utter bullshit... wasn't it? Suddenly, Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle as he thought about how all his woman problems were solved.

Right at that moment, a group of three very attractive ladies walked past him, their bodies enticing the old pervert to use his new Jutsu to score some like Naruto just had. "Oh ladies...", Jiraiya called as he ran after them, fully intending to use this new technique to his hearts content.

Poor foolish Jiraiya.

Anko pushed Naruto into her apartment quicker then he woud have guessed before she locked the door tight with several locks. Naruto sweated a bit at her speed as she was already turning to look at him with a grin. "Now then Naruto, you had the balls to go for me, let's see if you have the dick to match!", Anko growled sexily before leaping onto him from the door and knocking him to the ground.

Anko grabbed his pants and, yanking them down, was greeted with the sight of Narutos large, hard cock as it almost hit her in the face from being freed so fast. "Oooh Naruto, I see you're ready for some fun already! Did my acceptance get you like this?", Anko smiled before her tongue slowly left her mouth and ran up Naruto's shaft from his base all the way to the tip of his cock. "Anko!", Naruto muttered in surprise at the suddeness of her action. Was the Jutsu doing this? Was it really that effective?

Anko smirked before she wrapped her tongue around his cock head again and, with eyes staring into his, she slowly swallowed his dick all the way into her throat. She felt it growing harder and bigger in her mouth as she bobbed her head on Narutos cock, his pleased sounds telling her just how much she really as enjoying her treatment at the moment.

"Oh, you like that Naruto?" Anko grinned as she popped the cock out of her mouth for a moment before smirking. "Better be, this snake of yours is begging for release. Good thing I'm as horny as you are right now.", Anko gasped before sucking him down again, her hands playing with his shaft and balls as her mouth worked its magic on his hard cock.

Truth be told, Anko wanted nothing more then to see how Narutos cum tasted compared to his blood she had sampled days before. But where was the fun in bringing him off in a few seconds? No, she wanted to make this last as long as she could without going crazy in her lust.

To Naruto it seemed like an eternity as Anko suckled his cock like it was the greatest thing in the world, her eyes almost always looked up at him, except whenever she closed them in a moan. 'Damn! I'm getting wet just from sucking this kids cock! If I like this part, I'm going to love the next!', Anko thought to herself as she began to feverishly suck harder and faster, wanting Naruto to cum in her mouth soon as he could now.

"Oh god Anko!", Naruto moaned as he instinctivly grabbed her head and started to help move her on and off his cock, his hips thrusting up to meet her warm mouth and her purple hair held in his hand. Anko couldn't help but give a muffled moan as Naruto fuck her mouth. She found it even more exciting as he started to lead their escapade and use her mouth how he wanted.

Finally, after a good long sucking, Naruto found his peak as he groaned out. "Anko! I'm... I'm gonna...", Naruto grunted as he released in her mouth and Ankos eyes almost rolled back into her head. The taste of his cum was making Anko soar at the moment and she felt he whole body quivering in delight.

Naruto groaned as Anko slowly released his cock from her mouth, licking her lips as she did so. "Mmmm, you taste sooo good Naruto.", Anko said in a whisper as she stood up and Naruto got quite the sight as Anko tossed her jacket off and in short order, her skirt hit the floor too. That left Anko clad only in her skimpy black underwear and fishnets as she smiled and whispered "Now for round two!".

Naruto watched with barely contained want as Anko started to move her hips, enticing him, her grin only growing more as she moved her body erotically as her hands wandered down to her barely there panties. "Mmmm, enjoying the show, Naruto?", Anko asked as she saw Narutos cock twitch, making her giggle. "Oh, you are, aren't you? Well good, because I'm going to keep going 'till one of us can't feel their body anymore!".

Naruto's breath caught in his mouth as Anko stripped her panties off, showing her bare and wet cunt to him as she smirked. "Oh yes, I'm going to have so much fun with you Naruto. God, you make me feel so damn wet, ya know that?", Anko asked with a grin as she spread her pussy lips with one hand, showing Naruto how very wet she really was as her other hand grabbed her breast. "I can see that, Anko.", Naruto said with a grin as Anko smiled.

"Anko-chan.", Anko said, getting Narutos attention as she smiled. "Call me Anko-chan.", she instructed with a longing look. Naruto stared for a moment before nodding to her. "Alright, Anko-chan.", Naruto said, making her shiver a bit. "Good... now let the real fun can begin!", Anko said as she moved herself over Naruto and slowly lowered herself so her cunt just barely touched Narutos cock.

"Try not to die before I finish...". Anko placed one of her hands at her cunt and spread it again, making Naruto stare at her and her slightly unnerving choice of words. Taking a deep breath, Anko slowly moved downwards, her face contorting in pleasure as she slowly impaled herself onto him, inch after inch of his shaft slipping into her.

"Oh god... it's... it's bigger then I thought!", Anko muttered as a small gulp escaped her throat before she dropped her weight fully onto him, forcefully pushing the last few inches of his hard cock into her. Anko threw her head back in a look of pure bliss, her eyes shut tight as her open mout gave out a lustful moan. "God... It's fucking wonderful!", Anko moaned as her hands moved up to her breasts. "To think I- Aahh!... I've been missing... this for all theese... Oooh!... these years! Fucking god!", Anko yelled as she grinded herself on his cock, feeling his hard dick deep inside her.

"A-Anko-chan, you're really tight!", Naruto said in shock how strongly her cunt was grabbing his cock. "Mmmm, yeah Naruto... your big snake of a dick isn't leaving this cunt 'till I'm satisfied!", Anko said in lust as she slowly raised herself from his cock, only to fall on it again, another loud moan from both partners. Naruto looked up at the special Jounin as she started to ride his cock, moving her body in ways that Naruto thought his girlfriends would have a hard time doing at the moment as she not only undulated her body but seemed to move her spine in ways that a normal person would never be able to do.

"Mmmm, yes Naruto... I can feel your big hard cock deep in my pussy!", Anko muttered in a shuddered breath as the muscles in her thighs quivering each time the head touched and rubbed against her inner walls, her tight cunts juices coating Narutos cock in abundace.

Narutos hands grabbed onto Ankos hips, helping her rise and fall onto his cock as he felt the sensations Ankos pussy was giving him. Narutos hands wandered further as they rose up to her breasts, grabbing the orbs of flesh throuh her fishnet clothing and playing with her hard nipples "Mmmmyyeah Naruto, play with my breasts, you have great hands... oh fuck!", Anko cried in a barely held whisper.

Naruto was greatly enjoying the pleasure he was feeling from the purple haired woman above him, but he felt a change of pace was in order as he used all the focus he could and, with a sudden burst of strength, pushed up so Anko and him switched places, with him on top and her on her back. Anko looked surprised for a moment before grinning. "Ooooh, Naruto wants to be on top, huh? Guess we can be a bit rougher now, but first I need a softer place to lay.".

Right after saying that, Anko made a hand sign and Naruto, before he knew it, was in the bedroom, still on top of Anko who was now resting on the matress below her. "Now Naruto, show me exactly how much bite your snake has.", Anko grinned as she pressed her mouth to his in a loud moaning kiss. Naruto wasted no time in doing as Anko said as his cock started to pound her wet dripping hole, her cunt pulling him in, as if trying to prevent its escape every time he pulled out.

"Even though I just... -Aaah!- started…I feel like… I'm about to…-Oooh!- loose it!", Anko moaned quietly to herself as she let herself drown in the overwhelming pleasure Naruto was making her fell as he thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy harder and faster, his hands on her breasts as he grabbed them, roughly kneading the lovely pair of tits before him.

Naruto and Anko went on like this for what semed like hours, their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another as their moans and gasps filled each others ears. Naruto could feel Ankos cunt quivering as they went on while Anko felt like her body was turning to jelly. Her sexual escapades could be counted on one hand if you didn't count herself, most guys were ether too weirded out by the strange Jounin or looking for a quick fuck, both traits Anko found to put her off.

But the blond haired ninja fucking her wasn't like that. Like herself, he wasn't the most liked member of he village with her ex-sensei being Orochimaru and how she grew up an orphan, she could understand and had felt many of the same things Naruto had growing up, a common link between her and the container of the Kyuubi.

Plus, he was lasting a lot longer then Anko thought he would, something she was enjoying immensily as she felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach and growing tighter with each passing moment.

"Oh fuck! I'm so close, keep going Naruto, a little more!", Anko gasped as she moved her hips to meet Narutos cock, driving it into her even deeper as the two of them groaned at the feeling. "Oh fuck me too... where?", Naruto gasped as Anko suddenly wrapped her soft arms and slender legs around him, keeping him inside as she moaned. "Inside! Do it inside!", Anko gasped into his ear.

That was all Naruto needed to know as his thrusts hit home and Anko held onto him tightly. "I'm going... I'm going... I…'m... Cumming!". Anko's back snapped straight as she came hard onto Narutos dick, her hands clenching at Narutos blond hair as he moaned out "Anko-chan!".

Anko screamed in pure bliss, feeling Naruto's hot cum filling her sex. As he filled her over in his seed, Anko saw stars for a moment before her body went limp on the bed, her hands and legs falling free from Narutos body. Naruto gasped as he took deep calming breaths. Looking Anko over, he grew a little concerned about how she wasn't opening her eyes.

"Anko-chan... Anko-chan, are you ok?", Naruto asked worriedly as he looked at her sweaty and well fucked body. Anko lazily opened her eyes and, seeing Naruto, grinned. "Oooh yes Naruto... I'm far better then okay!", Anko said before pulling him into a heated kiss for a moment before pushing the surprised gennin away. "You just gave me he best fucking of my life, I even passed out for a second there.", Anko said, making Naruto visibly surprised.

Anko rubbed her hands absentmindedly down her body as she kept speaking in a whispered tone. "Mmmm, feeling all that cock in me, all your hot cum... god, I think you're addicting!", Anko moaned quietly as she felt a bit of Naruto's cum leaking from her sex. "Wow, I guess that jutsu worked even better then I thought!", Naruto muttered as Anko looked confused for a moment. "What jutsu?".

Naruto of course began to tell her about how he had run into this strange man before he approached her, and how he had said the only way to get him to train him was to use he jutsu he was taught just moments before sucessfuly. Anko grinned a bit before laughing out loud. "Oh my god, you bought that?", Anko asked making Naruto confused "Eh? What do you mean?"

Anko grinned as she explained "I know all kinds of sex jutsu Naruto, and there is no such thing as what you just told me. You got suckered!", Anko said, making Narutos jaw drop as he growled "When I find that old bastard, I'm going to beat him all over the village 'till he can't stand up!", Naruto yelled before a thought passed through his head. "Hang on... If the jutsu didn't work, then why did you...?"

Anko grinned as she pulled Naruto close and grinned as she whispered into his ear, her mouth just an inch from his face. "Maybe because I wanted to, Naruto.", Anko stated, making Naruto blush deep red. "Oh!", was Narutos only reply as Anko grinned. "Oh, don't be so surprised, Naruto... I was curious as to why that suna girl was interested in you. Besides, you're a decent guy if Kurenai was anything to go by, and I now know you're a great fuck.".

Naruto couldnt' help but rub his neck in embarrassment. "Um... thank you too.", Naruto replied as Anko smirk widened. "In fact, you were such a great fuck...", Anko murmured as she traced a finger up his chest, "I have a very special offer for you...", she whispered. Naruto's curiousity got the better of him as he asked "What's that?".

Anko gave Naruto a playful look as she leaned in close again, her face an inch from his as she was about to voice her thoughts to him.

Ankos finger twiddled over Narutos chest up to his chin where she rested her finger and turned Narutos head to face her. "Wellll... it's not much and I think a guy like you wouldn't need it much, but I could teach you one of my little sex jutsu..."

"What? You mean, those really exist?", Naruto asked, his interest piqued. Sure, he had heard Anko mumble something about them earlier, but he had been too angry about beind deceived by the old man to listen to Anko there.

"Yeah, of course... you have no idea how fun they can be if done at the right moment.", Anko purred and licked Narutos chest. What Naruto noticed however was how long her tongue had gotten all of a sudden... was that one of her jutsu? If so, he was pretty sure that his girlfriends would be all over a jutsu like that.

Of course, Naruto jumped at any chance to become a better lover for his girlfriends, so naturally there was no way he could decline Ankos offer. "Alright, sounds awesome.", he agreed with a nod.

Anko smiled broadly. She made no effort in hiding her joy in his acceptance of her proposal. "Good, but there's a little problem: I can't teach you that jutsu while I'm your guinea pig at the same time, so... do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?", she asked this question bluntly.

Although Naruto was still not too sure on some of his relationships, this question was easy to answer for him. "Yeah, I do...", he answered without hesitation.

"Of course you do... tell you what, if your girlfriend is down with it, you can give me a call and we'll have some fun then. How about it?", Anko asked with a sexy little wink that told Naruto of the possibilities that Anko had to offer him here.

Now, Naruto nodded vigorously. "Sounds great, Anko-chan.", he exclaimed, his cock rapidly hardening again as he thought of just how Ankos long tongue would feel wrapped around his cock.

"It's a deal then!", Anko nodded. Of course she had ulterior motives for offering this. Because in making this deal with Naruto, she also ensured to meet him again in a bedroom, so this was really working out for her.

"Mmm, I would love to continue this, but I think I just might die if I get an overdose of you, Naruto.", Anko cooed as she did something that Ayame had done yesterday as well: She sampled his cum directly from her fucked pussy. And from the sounds she was making, she loved it.

Naruto took this as his cue to get dressed once again. Picking up his clothes that were sprawled all over the floor, his brain got rolling again. "Anko-chan... what is your relationship with Kurenai-sensei?", Naruto asked, curious as to how exactly those two foxy women knew each other... also, Naruto needed to know if it was a good thing that he had already fucked both of them at least once.

"Oh, I think you should ask her that herself...", Anko replied slyly. That only served to intrigue Naruto even more. But even so, once he was dressed, he was hushed out of Ankos apartment. Upon asking why she was hurrying him, the kunoichi grinned. "Well, if you don't find Jiraiya to train you, it might very well happen that you die in the exam. And I don't want to see that happening...", she told him and pulled him close one last time into a longing kiss.

The kiss turned out to be a lot longer than both of them intended and Naruto felt an intense need from Anko. She really was somewhat fearing for him, despite her crude way of saying it. So, after they finally parted, Naruto nodded confidently. "Don't worry, Anko-chan. I'll win this exam no matter what and become a Chunnin, no matter what! Just you wait!", he stated and with that, disappeared.

"Oh, I will wait, Naruto... I will wait.", the Special Jounin mumbled and then smiled softly to herself before she retreated into her home again before anyone saw her indecent state of clothing at that moment.

As Naruto wandered through the village, he reflected on the things waiting for him. Most importantly, he had to find Jiraiya and get his training rolling. After all, Kurenai was probably drilling Ino and Sakura now, so he couldn't afford to lag behind.

But Temari came to mind as well. The daughter of the Kazekage. She was really tempting to say the least and it was hard for Naruto to forget he still had a date ahead of him with her.

He wondered how Kin was doing. Well, all he could do now was hope that she was cooperating with Kurenai and his sensei was keeping her word and doing her best for the Sound kunoichi...

"Ah! There you are!", Naruto exclaimed as he saw a familiar white mane in one of the many bars he passed by. It was fortunate really, but then again, Jiraiya wasn't that hard to miss.

Naruto approached the man from behind and tapped his foot impatiently. Jiraiya obviously having sensed (or at the very least, heard) Narutos approach, turned around slowly. As he faced the young Genin, Naruto gasped in shock.

Was that still a human face? Jiraiyas lip was swollen to a degree where his mouth looked more like mushy banana than a lip, his face had bruises all over it, some even directly underneath his eye. He held one eye close and it had a neat black ring around it. All in all, Jiraiya was a total mess. "Wait, what happened to your face, perverted hermit?", Naruto asked the obvious.

The bloodied mass that was Jiraiyas face sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it... so, did you have fun with Anko?", he asked, his pervertness still shining through.

"I don't wanna talk about it.", Naruto replied indignantly. No way was he going to tell him that he indeed had a very fun time with the Snake Lady. There was a moment of silence in which Jiraiya sighed defeatedly once more and Naruto glared at him. "So, I passed the test, right? So you're gonna train me now, isn't that right?", Naruto asked sharply.

Jiraiya tensed up. "So you still remember that, huh? Ahahaha... haaaah...", Jiraiya laughed nervously as he drew out his laugh. He looked at Naruto who was still staring at him adamantly. "Ero-sennin, no perverted jutsu anymore, alright? I need to get in shape for the final exam in one month!", he reprimanded him sternly.

"I get it, I get it... geez, kids these days...", the Sannin growled as he stood up. He was a tall man and dwarfed Naruto easily, but right now, he seemed somewhat smaller than Naruto as he stood there. Jiraiya started towards the door and made a gesture to signal Naruto to come with him. "Alright, follow me. We're going outside of Konoha, we're not going to take any chances that we have witnesses in the training!", he said as he and Naruto left the bar.


	61. Chapter 61

It had been a difficult first week of a month for teacher and student. At first, it had seemed Naruto wasn't able to focus his chakra if his life depended on it, even with all the focusing training he had done with his teacher and girlfriends. That was until Jiraiya had suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach after getting him to put his hands in the air and showing him the mentioned body part. What Jiraiya hadn't told Naruto was he had examined the seal that kept the nine-tailed fox contained and had broken the additional seal his ex-teammate had placed over it in his attack back in the Forest of Death.

After that it seemed Naruto had done a one-eighty in how easily he was able to control and focus his chakra, though he still had trouble summoning anything larger then a tadpole, even with his insane amount of chakra at hand. Jiraiya had decided to try to draw out the Kyuubis chakra to help in him summoning something, but to do that he had to put Naruo in a life or death situation. Thus he had tossed Naruto, quite literally, off a cliff to get him to do it properly.

That was how Naruto had come face to face with the burden he had learned he carried. Whether it was a dream or something else, Naruto couldn't decide, but he hadn't taken the Kyuubis lack of respect like anyone elses. He gave it a verbal lashing about how the fox owed him rent for being stuck in his body and how, if he cared at all for himself, he would help to make sure he didn't die.

Narutos attitude had seemed to amuse the fox and it replied that, as a reward for being so interesting, it would give him his demand. Naruto, not seconds after that, managed to summon the chief of toads Gamabunta with the chakra the fox had given him. And just in time too, a few seconds longer and Naruto would have been a shinobi pancake at the bottom of the cliff.

Gamabunta hadn't taken to being summoned as well as one would think. After all, being summoned in midfall was not something he had planned on doing today. Nonetheless, Naruto was excited to see he had learned the jutsu with it being as difficult as it was.

"How was that, ero-sennin?", Naruto asked with a grin as he stood next to the large red toad with a sword strapped to its back. The grin on Jiraiya's face was showing how impressed he really was at Narutos feat. "Very good, Naruto. Guess tossing you off that cliff was the best idea I ever had.", he stated as an annoyed look made its way to Narutos face. "Yeah and if you do something like that ever again, it'll be the last thing you do, old man!", Naruto said as the toad, seeing it was no longer needed disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya nonetheless grinned as he waved it off. "Now now, calm down. It was the only way to get you to use your other chakra. It was either that or wasting time having you burn it off.", Jiraiya said dismissively and added "Disrespectful litte...", before grinning. "But don't worry Naruto, I have another thing you can learn, though I doubt you will master it before the exam. It'll give you something to pass the time with 'till then.".

Naruto gave him a curious look as he stared. "Oh yeah? And what's that? Some other bogus jutsu?", Naruto asked skeptically. Jiraiya however, to answer his question, held out his hand and seemed to concentrate on it. Naruto's less then confident feelings of Jiraiya' intentions vanished as he watched a spinning ball of chaka form in his hand, before he smashed it into the nearest tree to him.

Narutos jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the strange attack hit the tree dead on and it snapped with an audible crack as it gave way. "Waow! What was that?!", Naruto yelled as Jiraiya smirked. "It's called the Rasengan. It was created by the Fourth Hokage and only a select few know exactly how to do it. And best of all, it can't be copied by anyone if they don't know the steps to it.".

Naruto gave Jiraiya a curious look as he explained. "It doesn't use hand seals, so unless you're trained in using it, you'll never be able to learn it.". Naruto, upon hearing those words, was very excited. A jutsu that only a few people knew and one that Sasuke couldn't copy with those eyes of his? It was perfect!

"Bring it on old man! I'll learn this technique in time for the exam! Just you wait and see!", Naruto yelled with enthusiasm as Jiraiya shook his head amusedly. "Naruto, if you do that, then I'll not only give you an all-you-can-eat trip to the restaraunt of your choice on me, but I'll eat my shoe!", Jiraya laughed.

"What makes you think I won't, old man?", Naruto asked with a slight tone of annoyance. "Naruto, I'm going to tell you this straight out: It would be nearly impossible for you to do this! It took the Fourth Hokage years to create this jutsu and it took me months to even get close to master it myself". Naruto however defiantly grinned and replied "Well then, I guess I will just have to prove you wrong and show you like everyone else why you shouldn't underestimate Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto yelled, making Jiraiyas smirk widen.

"Well, you have the drive, that's for sure... at least for now.", Jiraiya said as he smirked and pulled something from his pocket. It was a balloon! "Hey old pervert, what's that for?", Naruto asked as he watched his new teacher walk over to a stream and fill the balloon up. "This is how you learn it, Naruto.", Jiraiya said, tossing it to him. "Pop that water balloon by spinning your chakra in it. Hell, I'll even give you a hint: One way may not be the right way.", Jiraiya cryptically said as he walked over to a tree.

"Wake me up when you get it right, 'till then I'm gonna take a nap.", Jiraiya yawned before closing his eyes. Naruto stared at the water ballon in his hand before sighing and silently thinking to himself, 'I hope Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are having better luck with sensei then I am.'. And with that, Naruto began the difficult task of trying to pop the balloon.

Kurenai smiled as she watched her two female students fighting each other in a mock battle before her. She was proud to say they had been workig hard ever since the preliminaries had let out. She had seen them gradually becoming better through the last weeks of intense training, and with the exams fast approaching, their impressive growth was being kicked into high gear and their drive was powered by one blond knucklehead ninja.

"Okay girls, listen up!", Kurenai said as her two remaining students stood before her. "You are both not only representing your village in this exam, but yourselves and your team as well. I am proud to say all three of Team Seven passed the preliminaries, but unless you do well in the finals, then all that success was for nothing.". Kurenai was being very blunt today, not sugarcoating it at all it seemed.

"Kurenai-sensei, we can take anything you can give us!", Sakura said confidently as Ino nodded. "We have to get stronger! We can't let Naruto-kun get ahead of us, can we?", Ino asked just as confident as her pinkhaired teammate seemed to be.

"Well, I'm glad your both so eager, because now I'm going to run you both into the ground if it means making you better. Remember, its not enough to win your matches, it's how you win them that decides if you advance in rank. A Chunnin needs to show smarts as well as strength to achieve that rank.", Kurenai said as she looked both her students over. "Ino, your father told me he will be training you in some of your clan techniques, so I will only be training you in the physical aspect.", Kurenai said, getting the blond kunoichi to nod her head. "Sakura, I will be training with you extensively. You're smart, no question about that, but your physical skills are lacking, so I will be teaching you in both aspects.", Kurenai stated, making her nod.

"Um... Kurenai-sensei, where's Naruto-kun right now?", Sakura asked, wondering about her blond teammate as much as Ino was at this moment. "Sorry girls, but he's out of the village, training for the exam with his new teacher. He won't be back 'till the last exam, which means you have no reason to slack off!", Kurenai grinned, seeing the shocked expressions of her students before her. This was news to them obviously, so she wondered how well they were going to take it.

"A whole month without Naruto-kun!", Ino yelled as Kurenai waved off her apparent less then pleased mood. "Now now, both of you calm down! Like I said, he will be back in time for the exam and you girls need to focus on training anyway. Now, let's get you girls ready for when he comes back! You're going to want to keep up with him, don't you?", she asked with a hint of mirth to her voice.

Both Ino and Sakura blushed a bit at the thought. If they were to show Naruto how strong they had become then they would get his attention, not any of the other girls interested in him, meaning they would get to have their fun with him sooner. "We're in!", they yelled at the same moment as Kurenai smiled. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting month...

Two days before the preliminary was set to begin, a figure walked into Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, a Gennin that hadn't been seen in nearly a month had just returned with a grin on his face, confident in himself for the moment that he would not only keep his promise to Hinata, but taking a step forward to being the Hokage of the village.

"It's good to be back!", Naruto grinned as he walked the familiar streets of his home. He had missed the village and being away from his girlfriends had also been a problem. He hadn't had any time to tell them he would be gone. He hoped that they wouldn't hold it against him for being dragged off by the old pervert for training, but then again, most of his girlfriends were in it too, so he was sure they would understand at least.

But besides his girlfriends, there were other thoughts in his head. Kin was one of them. He had wondered what his sensei had done with the sound Kunoichi after their one meaningful night. Then there was Temari. No doubt the Sunakagure girl would be looking for him for their second date, and his friends he had last seen in the medcal ward made it into his mind.

All in all, Naruto was thinking over all of the people he knew and cared for, and what they all meant to him. He was so deep in thougt, he was shocked back to reality as someone grabbed his shoulder. "Well well, look who I found here. Been a long time, Naruto.". Hearing his name spoken by the voice, Naruto looked over his shoulder.


	62. Chapter 62

Naruto turned to see two familiar people approaching him as he stood right in the middle of a bustling street. "Kiba! Shikamaru! Hey, how are you two doing!", he exclaimed as he turned to meet his friends again after that one, long month.

"I'm good as new again, as you can see!", Kiba laughed and patted his chest to show he had recovered completely. The gesture failed a bit as Kiba winced while doing so.

"I'm doing fine as well...", Shikamaru sighed. Then, uncharacteristically, Kiba sighed as well.

That surprised Naruto a bit. Where they sulking about something? "Huh? What's with those faces? Oh yeah, what's with that Sasuke-idiot? He made it to the next round as well, right?", Naruto asked, already in high gears about the upcoming exam. And Sasuke was just one of the people he would just love to fight... so, as he had learned, he tried to collect some information on them.

Shikamaru just shook his head in response. "Eh, Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke with him on a special training. I was trained by my dad, but I dunno... I think I might just surrender my match.", he suddenly said something unexpectedly.

"What? How can you say that! You don't even know who your opponent is!", Naruto cried out. It was incomprehensible to him, how could his buddy, lazy as he may be, give up before the fight?

Kiba chose to answer that one for Shikamaru. "Thing is, they posted the match-ups for the final round just the other day. Turns out that our Shika-boy here has to go up against that Gaara-kid from Sunagakure.", he explained and pointed at his teammate, but not without chuckling a bit. Maybe it was his dark humour that allowed him to ridicule his friend for having such a bad luck with his opponent.

"It's really a drag. I think I would be better off just giving up right away.", Shikamaru conceeded. After all, it was Gaara they were talking about.

But even if Naruto could understand where he was coming from, surrender seemed to be no option for Naruto. "How can you say that? Wasn't it you yourself who said it would be a hassle to just give up after making it this far?", he exclaimed, remembering Shikamarus words before his battle with Kidomaru.

Now Shikamaru seemed to get a little angered himself. Mostly frustrated at the sheer blockhead-level Naruto exhibited here. "Yeah, but at least then I would be able to go through all that again in the next exam. If I fight him, odds are I won't come out alive, or at the best, like Rock Lee.", he reasoned.

That set Naruto back a bit. He remembered the viscious match and how Rock Lee had lost. "Oh yeah, how is he?", he inquired. The last he had heard of him was that he was in operation right after the preliminaries.

"Hmm, he's still in hospital. His life isn't in danger anymore, but they say he has a lot of fractures in his arm and leg, so it's even doubtful if he can make a full recovery.", Shikamaru told him the news. "But at least he's conscious again.".

Heavy silence hung among the three. True, Lee was a weird fellow, but he was a nice guy after all. And seeing him literally crushed like that had an impact on the Konoha-ninja. But Naruto had to know something else, now that the matches had been decided."What about the other matches?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Sakura will be fighting that Temari from Sunagakure. That Neji-dude is up against our Shino and Ino is up against the chick that mopped the floor with me.", Kiba said, chuckling a bit in self-irony. It seemed that, even while it hurt his body and pride to be beaten by a girl, he took it well and with humour.

"Really... I hope they're up for it.", Naruto muttered, getting a little worried. Temari had effortlessly disposed of Tenten and Tayuyas match was only overshadowed by Gaara in terms of pure brutality.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. As far as I heard, your sensei had them train 24/7. I wouldn't be surprised if they're a lot stronger now.", Kiba said with a laugh. For a moment there, Naruto had a vision of a muscled Ino and Sakura in front of him. He shuddered, thinking it to be utterly unfitting for them.

"So how about you, Naruto? Did you train or what did you do in that month while you were gone?", Shikamaru asked, an eyebrow raised. It had surprised everyone to learn that his new teacher had taken him out of Konoha. So now he was naturally curious to see the results for himself.

Naruto pumped a fist in the air in confidence. "Oh, I trained a lot! I've gotten a lot stronger too, just you wait. So, who am I going to fight first?", he asked.

However, neither of the boys got to answer that question as a female voice called out to Naruto. "Narutooo~...".

At first, Naruto thought his girlfriends had found him, but as he turned towards the voice, he saw that this was unfortunately not the case. Instead of his loving girlfriends, a very different girl stood there in the distance, waving at him before approaching the group. "H-hiya, Haku-chan.", he greeted the girl nervously.

Haku gave a little pout as she seemed a little angry about something before that creepy smile appeared on her face again. "Oooh, there you are again, Naruto. I was searching this whole month for you, but I just couldn't find you. But, that's not important anymore. In two days, I'll fight you in the very first match of the final round.", she announced triumphantly.

"What?!", Naruto exclaimed in shock.

He couldn't share Hakus joy about this fact. In contrary, Haku seemed really giddy about the prospect of fighting him. "I'm so excited about it, I can't sleep at night. I'm always thinking about our fight... oh, how I'm going to enjoy it. Just promise me that you won't give up or die too early, alright?", she asked a disturbing thing again.

"Uh, okay...", Naruto nodded nerviously. He was sweating profusely now... how could this girl be so scary yet seemingly so innocent at the same time?

Hakus smile widened. "Great. Well then, Naruto, I'll see ya.", she said before taking off again, leaving a panicked Naruto behind. "I've gotta fight... her first?", he nearly screamed and turned to his comrades.

Only to see that they too were about to leave. "Yeah well... good luck with your fight, Naruto.", Kiba said with a pat on his buddies shoulders and turned to leave again.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?", Naruto asked as he was now even more uncomfortable than before with Haku nearby. Where they fleeing the scene or what?

"I'm helping out my sister a bit. Akamaru is still not quite ready to come with me, so she's taking care of him. That's why I do my part to help her.", Kiba explained. Now that he mentioned it, Naruto indeed saw that the little puppy was now with its owner here today.

"And I was just on an errand with my mom when I met Kiba. It's troublesome, but by talking to you guys, she's probably gonna yell at me again. So, I better get going too.", Shikamaru explained himself as well.

There was nothing to say against this, but Naruto still had a question left he needed to ask, lest he would be wandering the village for a while. "Alright... uh, any ideas where I can find the girls?"

The Inuzuka boy seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. "I think they should be at Ichiraku about now. They wanted to meet up there after training. You know, they're all really close lately... strange, but I guess that's how women are. Always conspiring against us guys.", Kiba lamented with a grand gesture.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to mind Naruto all too much...", Shikamaru noticed.

Only now that his teammate mentioned it, it occured to Kiba that this was really the case. "You're right... well, then you'll be our inside-man in that evil organization called women, okay? I wanna hear everything about it later, Naruto.", he demanded as if it were vital, top-secret information he expected from Naruto later on.

"Uh, sure...", Naruto slowly said as Kiba and Shikamaru waved him off and went their own ways, leaving Naruto to do the same. And his way brought him straight to Ichiraku Ramen. Not only did he have to go without it for nearly a month, but he also hoped to find his girls there, so it was win-win here for him...

Within just a few minutes, Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. What he saw there pleased him: The entire Ramen bar was empty save for four seats. Behind the curtain hanging in front of the store, Naruto saw four shapely butts that he could easily attribute to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten each.

He thought about how he should make his entrance, but in the end, he decided to play it cool. Brushing the curtain aside, Naruto sauntered into the bar and took the stool right next to Sakura, who sat on the far left of the quartet.

"Well hello there, girls. Missed me?", he tried to let the words come out naturally from his lips, althought it failed somewhat as they turned to look at him. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen them for a whole month, but now, the four of them seemed even more beautiful to him than before. Even Hinata, while appearing even frailer than before, seemed to have matured over just one month a little bit.

"NARUTO!", came the unified cry of the assembled women as their eyes widened when they recognized their lost boyfriend returning to them. Sakura, being the closest, was the first to latch onto Naruto, but the others weren't far behind and in the blink of an eye, Naruto was surrounded by his girlfriends.

But his attention mainly belonged to the shy girl that stood there close to him, not in her usual attire but a pale-blue outfit straight out of a hospital. Which reminded him... "Hinata, how are you doing?", he asked with concern.

Hinata smiled as she saw how caring he still was. "I'm okay, really. I just have to take it slow for a while, else it could get worse.", she explained. She had made a fast recovery, but she still was not yet fit again. After all, she had only been allowed to get up from the bed merely two weeks ago and probably would still need two or more months until she could continue with the life of a ninja.

"Yeah, so hands off of her for a while! Don't you tempt her.", Tenten jokingly reprimanded Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Tenten had gotten rid of the bandage around her hand. But even so, she looked exhausted. "Tenten, you've recovered as well? You look beat though...", he commented on those facts.

Tenten sighed a bit. "That Neji is relentless, I tell you. As soon as my hand was healed again, he dragged me off to help him train. Geez, as if he'd need me for his kind of training anyway...", she began to rant a bit about how he was so single-minded now about the Chunnin exam.

Naruto wondered how Tenten was doing. After all, there was a chance she would have to watch a fight between her boyfriend and her teammate. He figured she must be pretty conflicted about it. But it turned out he was worrying needlessly. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Naruto-kun. I'll be cheering you on and only you. Give that Neji a good smack across the head for me too, after what he did to Hinata-chan!", Tenten reassured him.

"Umm... yes, please do your best and win, Naruto-kun.", Hinata chimed in, causing Naruto to grin widely. If they were counting on him, how could he possibly lose a match?

The five lovers sat down and had some smalltalk over their past experiences in the last month. Narutos suspicions about Kurenais training were only partly confirmed, but he himself was even more secretive about his training with Jiraiya. He flatout refused to tell them exactly what progress he had made and only answered with "You'll see soon enough.".

"Geez, that's not nice, Naruto. Didn't Kurenai-sensei teach you to be honest to women?", Ino scoffed as her ever-present curiosity was not satisfied this time.

The mentioning of his teacher reminded Naruto of something. "That's right, you're staying with Kurenai-sensei now. Is that alright for you, Hinata-chan?", he asked as he turned to the former Hyuuga heiress.

The girl nodded slowly. "Kurenai-sensei is a very kind and compassionate woman. I'm very grateful to her for taking me in at this time. I can really see why you all like her so much.", Hinata answered with a pure smile. To Naruto, it appeared that even if it hit her really hard to be disowned by her family, she hid that pain with the happiness she experienced over having so many people that cared for her.

The conversation however was interrupted as a bowl of pork ramen was placed in front of Naruto, his favorite one. But he hadn't ordered anything. Looking up to see his benefactor, Naruto looked into the smiling face of Ayame. "So, those are your girlfriends, am I right, Naruto-kun?", she asked flatly.

"Wha-! How do you know about that?", Sakura exclaimed as it came to a total shock to her. Was their relationship already uncovered? Was it maybe even common knowledge? No, what would her mother say to that?

Ayame just smiled a bit broader. "Naruto told me.", she explained calmly. Now, all female heads spun around to stare at Naruto. Naruto felt some killing intent. What, where they thinking he went around bragging with his achievements? For his sake, he hoped not.

But Ayame just chuckled. "Fufu, you probably have wild sex parties every now and then with the five of you, am I right?", Ayame teased them with a cheshire-like grin. Wait, why was she teasing them about this? What was this girl getting at?

"Well, not exactly, but...", Ino began but remembered that one time when they really were all in Narutos apartment. Most people could call this a sex party...

Ayame put on a mock-surprise expression with her hand covering her open mouth. "No? Oh, but then you should hold some... and don't forget to invite me too, Naruto-kun.", Ayame added with a wink.

Four female jaws hit the counter at once. Just in that moment, another customer entered the ramen bar and she immediately assessed the situation correctly. "Oho, another secret lover appears from the shadows.", Kurenai laughed as it became apparent to all of them what Ayame had just said.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here?", Ino asked. She wondered, why were her appearances always so timely?

Kurenai feigned innocence however and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I saw my students and my protegé sitting here, so I'm curious what you're talking about. Is there something wrong with that?", she asked.

"It is a little odd...", Sakura admitted. She didn't want to exclude her teacher, but even though she liked her a lot, it was not really the kind of conversation she would want Kurenai to take part of. Although Sakura made a mental note to thank her for that one night on their C-mission...

Kurenai sighed but smiled nevertheless. "I see, I see... guess I'm a little too old for chit-chat like this, huh? Alright then, continue then...", Kurenai said with a laugh and began to leave. However, there was still something on Narutos mind, so he jumped up from his seat and went after Kurenai.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei, can I ask you a question?", he asked her as he followed her and stepped outside of Ichiraku Ramen.

Kurenai turned around, looking surprised. "Sure, what's on your mind, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed his uncertainty down. He had to know about this now. "What is the deal with you and that exam lady, Anko-cha-... I mean, Anko was her name, right?", Naruto asked, barely saving himself from slipping up. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kurenai about his... well, let's say 'intimate' knowledge of Ankos physique.

Kurenai looked at the ground for a moment, then she sighed. "That's a very long story. Well, you know there's something binding us together, so I take it you've talked to Anko?", she asked somberly, surprising Naruto. He hadn't seen his teacher like this before.

Still, he wanted to know, so he nodded. "Uh-huh... but she wouldn't tell me anything, just that I should ask you.", he told her truthfully.

Kurenai sighed before opening her eyes and looking at her young student. "Well, now that you asked, I guess you deserve an answer. We were teammates back when we were Genin. But then... well, she made some bad decisions, at least that's what I think about it. Ever since then...", she trailed off as she looked up to the sky. Somehow, it must've hit a nerve and Naruto opened up old wounds. "I'm sorry, I didn't really answer anything, did I?", Kurenai asked with a wry smile.

But Naruto just shook his head. "That's alright Kurenai-sensei, I wouldn't have asked if I had known it would pain you so much.", he said, somewhat regretting his question now.

Kurenai smiled softly at his caring attitude. "You're really growing up to be a fine man, Naruto. But don't worry about me or my history with Anko now. I'll tell you about it if you still want to hear it after the exam is over. For now, you don't need to concern yourself with it.", she advised while also offering some insight later on.

"I understand... Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei, I'll make you proud.", he promised his beloved sensei.

"You already have, Naruto. But I suppose a little more won't hurt.", she laughed.

With that, Naruto returned to his girlfriends. They caught up on some more things before Tenten and Hinata had to leave. Tenten accompanied Hinata back to her new home and told them that they wouldn't have to wait for her, she needed to meet up with Neji later for some more training.

That left Naruto with Sakura and Ino. After Naruto had finished his third bowl of ramen (it was on Ayame, after all), the trio stepped outside. There, both girls immediately latched onto one of his arms each. "Geez, you were so mean, just leaving us alone without telling us about it.", Ino pouted. She was still offended that Naruto had still disappeared without a word. Naruto figured he would have some making up to do with all of them later on, but with Ino especially. Well, could also be that she really wanted her reward he had promised her back then, too...

"Yeah, you left us totally hanging. Me and Ino were so lonely without you... well, not like we can't keep each other company.", Sakura commented with a sly smile.

Ino blushed as Sakura spoke so frankly about this. "Well... yeah.", Ino admitted while blushing even more. It was true that, every so often, they would go to either Sakuras or her place and vent their pent up energy with each other, which was always very pleasurable for both of them. But it just wasn't the same without Naruto.

Naruto of course was already imagining the things they did and once again got frustrated that he wasn't there to witness it. But Sakuras voice snapped him out of those thoughts.

"Anyway... I thought... that we should... maybe tonight...", Sakura began, fumbling with the words.

"Huh? Get to the point already, Sakura!", Ino said, giving Sakura the courage she needed to spell it out for them.

"A-Alright. I want it to happen tonight.", she finally said.

Naruto of course knew what she was talking about. Her first time. She had specifically asked that only he and Ino should be with her when it happened. And although he was very excited about the prospect, he couldn't help but feel that Sakura maybe rushed it a bit too much. "Are you sure about this, Sakura-chan?", he asked his girlfriend.

But Sakura nodded decisively. "Yeah, I am. Because... the Chuunin exams... I mean, I'm sure we'll win, but... if not, I want to...", Sakura said as she began fidgeting, which was unusual for her. But it seemed that she was really nervous about the upcoming exam and the enemies they were about to face. Naruto had to agree... Haku, Neji, Gaara, Tayuya... those were all not really nice people.

"Yeah, we'll have ourselves an awesome three-way date!", Ino said cheerfully, making a proposition that indeed sounded awesome to not only her, but also Sakura and Naruto. "That's a great idea, Ino!", Sakura agreed.

'A real date... not only with Sakura-chan, but with Ino-chan too!', Naruto cheered loudly inside his head. In fact, he thought so intensely about the prospect of a date with his two teammates, that he nearly forgot to breathe over it.

Taking Narutos silence but his happy grin with droll rolling down from his chin as a confirmation, Ino cheered. "It's decided then. Let's see... oh yeah, Naruto's paying for everything, of course... so, let's meet up at Ichiraku Ramen at eight o'clock!", Ino suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. But remember Naruto, we won't be going to Ichiraku for our first date!", Sakura said sternly, not wanting to be disappointed on the date.

Naturally, Naruto was not intending to let his girls down. Instead, he swore he would do everything he could to make this date as perfect as he could for everyone involved. "Alrighty, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.", he replied cheerfully.

"Alright, we better get ourselves ready for Naruto then, Sakura.", Ino suggested. "You're right. See you later, Naruto-kun." , Sakura responded and before he knew what was happening, Naruto was left alone as the two girls took off, waving to him as they left to prepare themselves, just for him. Sakura and Ino were looking forward to tonight, Ino because she still hadn't forgotten about her reward and Sakura was both anxious and excited about what the night would bring for her. But they weren't the only ones...

Naruto too was already excited to no end. The question was... it was still only noon, how could he pass the time until their date?


	63. Chapter 63

Naruto, deciding to get back to his flat first, made his way back to said home. However, on the way there he was lost in thought about the upcoming evening. He was excited, really excited. He had have sex a lot lately, but this would be his first date, so he was really anxious to get it right.

Still mulling it over in his head, Naruto didn't pay attention on who was before him, so as he walked around a corner, he bumped into somebody.

The fact that Naruto was almost a head shorter than whoever he ran into (he was still somewhat short, even compared to his peers, which bugged him) led to him crashing his head right into that persons chest. And the fact that there were two mounds of flesh indicated two things. First, it was a female. Second, if that happened, it usually meant pain for him.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but stop at the feeling of those nice and soft breasts pressing against his face, even if some cloth was still blocking it. After all, he had gone a whole month without sex now... and those two were some nice specimen of female breasts. That he found out as he instinctively rubbed his head in between of them. "Hmm... such nice breasts... so soft and round...", Naruto thought before noticing he had mumbled his thoughts out loud.

(Un-)Fortunately, he remembered the potent danger that a woman usually was before a rain of pain came down on him as he detatched himself from the chest and put a fair distance between him and the girl before he quickly bowed in utter submission before the female. "Oh crap, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an honest mistake, it won't happen again.", he was quick to blurt out, but to his surprise, no punch was ever thrown his way. Carefully, Naruto opened his eyes to see an unlikely person.

Tayuya seemed incredibly flustered as well. In fact, he couldn't recall her blushing that hard, not even when her head was flushed out of sheer anger. Comically slowly, she raised her arms, but not to punch him, but rather to cover her chest. If Naruto had to take a guess, he figured Tayuya was taken completely off guard.

"Uh, Tayuya? Aren't you going to yell at me?", Naruto asked, somewhat surprised that the girl hadn't exploded in anger yet.

Tayuyas head dropped a bit as she stared at the ground for a moment. Her arm fell back to her side and as she looked up again, her embarrassment had all but vanished and was replaced with anger. "There you are you little shit! Finally, no one around so that I can get some answers out of you! Tell me, what did you do to my friend?", she yelled at him, but why she made no mention of his close contact with her breasts befuddled Naruto.

Maybe she was a bit self-conscious about those kinds of things? Anyway, maybe it was wiser to just ignore that for a moment and really just focus on the yelling Tayuya for now. "You're talking about Kin-chan, aren't you?", Naruto inquired.

That seemed to rouse Tayuyas anger even further. "So you know what I'm talking about! Tell me, what did you do to her! Where is she?", she demanded to know as she stepped closer to Naruto and grabbed him by his collar. Her strength was truly monstrous as she coud lift him off the ground with little apparent effort.

And Naruto felt cold sweat running down his forehead. He couldn't possibly tell her he deflowered her friend, willingly or not. In this state, he wondered if he could even say the right thing to calm Tayuya down. So, at least he tried it with honesty. "I talked with my teacher and she took care of her. As far as I know, she's with the ANBU right now...", he told her everything he knew.

Naturally, Tayuya wasn't too pleased to hear that. "WHAT!? So you're telling me you're interrogating her! Maybe even torturing her? Just give me one reason why I shouldn't crush your head right here!", she threatened as she held Naruto a bit higher and pressed harder onto his throat.

But strangely, her strength faded before Naruto could lose consciousness. "Because then you would have no chance to see your friend again. Because the second you lay your paws on Naruto again, I'll kill you!", a cool voice growled from behind Tayuya. Naruto opened his eyes to see Temari with a kunai in her hand, which she held up against Tayuyas neck. "Let him down!", she ordered.

Grudgingly, Tayuya complied. Naruto gasped at once and fell on his butt as he was released from Tayuyas grasp. "You again! Why are you interferring? He should be your enemy as much as mine!", Tayuya exclaimed, outraged that she would be denied her revenge yet again.

Temari shrugged her shoulders indignantly. "So? He's cute, that's why I'm protecting him.", she stated her reason as she walked around her and now stood in front of Naruto.

Now that was new to Naruto. He was being protected because he was 'cute'? Well, he decided to take it as a compliment and not complain about being protected. "So what? You have no idea what he's done! My friend is in prison thanks to this jerkwad!", Tayuya yelled.

Naruto could understand that Tayuya was worried about her friend. So, he tried his best to calm her down a bit. "I promise you, Tayuya, I'll make sure Kin-chan is okay.", Naruto offered. And whenever he promised something, it was like a vow to Naruto.

But of course, Tayuya didn't know that and instead, it only served to get her a little angrier. "How could I trust your word, punk?", she snapped at Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath. Then, he looked up at Tayuya with all the earnesty he could muster up (which was a lot). "You're right, you can't. But I promised you. So that's why, if it turns out I'm wrong, I'll let you beat me for as long as you like.", he said calmly.

Both girls gasped at that proposal. "Naruto, how can you say something like that?", Temari asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her brows were furrowed in confusion as to his strange behavior.

"Because if I lied about this, I would want to be beaten up. I don't like lies, so don't you worry Tayuya, I'll guarantee you that Kin is fine.", Naruto vowed.

It seemed Tayuya hadn't expected this. She was in fact stunned and silent for a few moments before spitting on the ground in contempt. "You better pray you're not gonna eat those words later on, brat!", Tayuya growled. But for now, it seemed she believed him. It was enough to make her turn around. "Still, I'm mad as hell at you Leaf-nin. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy beating that sweet little teammate of yours up. Hey, and once I'm done with her, maybe I'll even let you collect all the pieces of her that I splattered over the ring!", she laughed cruelly before stomping off into the distance.

Naruto sighed in relief. That was one dangerous situation he had survived already. But he definitely needed to ask Kurenai-sensei about Kin-chan soon. Not only because he feared for himself, but as Tayuya had threatened, Ino-chan was her first opponent and thus he was really worried what the girl could do to her in anger.

Tmeari helped Naruto up on his feet again. "Are you alright, Naruto?", she asked with a worried look on her face. For some reason, Naruto found this incredibly cute in comparison to her usual demeanor.

Naruto brushed his butt off before looking up at Temari in gratitude again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Temari-chan, you saved me again.", he thanked her properly with a smile.

The suna kunoichi just huffed once. "No biggie... now, where's my reward?", Temari asked and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Reward?" was Narutos confused response. What, was she really expecting a reward for saving him? How unheroic...

Temaris smile widened to a grin. "Our second date, remember?"

Narutos eyes widened a bit. So that was what she was getting at. "Oh... oh yeah, I do remember, Temari-chan.", he said quickly. In fact, he could even remember their first date. And the purpose of this one... she wanted to get behind his secret.

Temari however grinned. "Great. So, how about it?", she asked him, still with that grin, although Naruto also noticed she was tapping her foot impatiently. She wanted to get going, with our without his consent.

Now Naruto was in a real dilemma. For now, he could go along with Temari and on a date with her, but he definitely had to be back in shape when the time for his date with Ino and Sakura rolled along. And he was certain he needed some time to prepare for that, as the girls seemed rather excited about. So in short, he couldn't let them down. On the other hand, if he just ignored Temari or cut their date short, he was certain the blonde would not take it too well.

"Um Temari-chan... right now isn't the best time.", Naruto said hesitantly as he stared at the Suna Kunoichi standing so close to him. Naruto was feeling more and more nervous, especially since Temaris grip on his arms was slowly getting tighter. "Um... well, I have a team meeting at eight and I really should be checking up on Kin so Tayuya doesn't get her chance to beat me up...", Naruto muttered, making up partial excuses and truths.

Temari however just narrowed her eyes a bit as she replied "It's only one date Naruto, it's not going to take us seven hours to have a date, so whatever you and your teammates have planned won't interfere with our date. Besides, you can check on that sound girl tomorrow, you still do have one free day left before the exam.", Temari said as she began leaking killing intent on Naruto, something that was making him very uneasy.

This was just like when Ino had first found out about him and Tenten, that same 'If you don't do as I say you will die'-aura was around her as she in a overly sweet voice asked "Now Naruto-kun, are you going to be a gentleman and keep your promise to me?". Naruto couldn't nod his head in agreement fast enough as Temari was suddenly happy again, any trace of the killer intent vanishing as quickly as it had come.

'Why is it all kunochi are so scary?', Naruto thought to himself. "So... um Temari-chan, where do you want to go?", Naruto asked nervously as Temaris grin widened. "Well, how about the park?". That got Naruto to look at her funny. "The park?", Naruto asked curiously as she nodded "In Sunagakure, we don't have the kinds of trees and plants you do, so I want to take a walk around one of these big parks you have.", she said as Naruto nodded in understanding. He guessed if he grew up where she did then seeing a place like this would be a big deal.

So Naruto led Temari to one of the largest parks they were close to, all the while Temari was hanging off of Narutos arm with a smile gracing her face, a fact that made many other residents of the village stop and stare at the odd pair. "Hey, isn't that...", one woman whispered as another nodded. "What's he doing with that foreign kunoichi? You think he's planning something?", the other asked in a hushed tone.

"I heard he made it to the finals! How could they let HIM get that far?", she asked back as Temari gave a weird glance at the two gossiping women before looking back at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, what with the old women around here?", she asked as Naruto rubbed his neck. "Hehe, I kinda pulled a prank on them a while back and they haven't exactly forgiven me.", Naruto quickly said making her narrow her eyes a bit.

"Naruto, I'm not stupid! What's going on here?", Temari more demanded then asked as he looked away. "Temari-chan, there are just some things people wished would go away and I'm am a reminder of one of those things. Now please, for now, let's just enjoy the date, ok?", Naruto asked with a much more somber mood then usual, and it was striking to Temari to see the normally very happy Konoha ninja to be acting this way.

"Um... alright, Naruto-kun.", Temari said a bit unsure as Naruto led her deeper through the park. Both were silent for a good while as they walked side by side although Temari kept stealing glances at her blond haired date. "Naruto-kun?", Temari said suddenly, getting him to look at her. "I'm... I'm sorry if I upset you at all, I didn't mean to pry or anything, it's just...", Temari said, trying to find the words but Naruto beat her to it.

"It's ok, Temari-chan.", Naruto said, smiling a bit as she looked at him surprised. "You did nothing wrong, I'm just used to keeping things to myself. Hell, even Tenten-chan and the others don't know everything about me.", Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about it so much. Besides, I can't have you feeling akward on this date, right?".

Temari stared at Naruto with a truly surpised look before she grinned herself and nodded. "You're right Naruto-kun. Hey, you know what? How about you treat me to some ice cream, that'll make you feel better!", Temari said, pointing to a cart not more then a few feet away selling the frozen treat, making Naruto shrug. "Sure, hang on a moment.", Naruto said as he walked off to buy some.

Temari watched as Naruto bought two cones, her mind working over everything he had told her so far. As cryptic as it had been, she was tryingto find a cause for it. What was Naruto Uzumaki? He was a talented shinobi, he had a good following of girlfriends waiting for him but he also seemed to have something he was afraid of, something that, if he shared it, would mean the end of his life.

"Gah! It's so confusing!", Temari yelled as she rubbed her hands through her hair fast, trying anything to make her mind work at the moment. But no matter what she tried to do it, didn't make sense!

"Temari-chan?", Naruto said, getting her attention as he stared at her confusedly. "Are you okay?". Temari was quick to regain her composure as she smiled. "Of course, Naruto-kun. Now, let's eat!", she said, quickly snatching her cone as she dragged him away from the rest of the park and sat down with him on a large rock once she was sure they were alone, nearly rubbing shoulders in how close they were.

"Well Naruto-kun, what did you think of our second date?", Temari asked with a grin as he smiled. "I enjoyed it, Temari-chan. Too bad I'm going to be busy with the exam and everything. I would like to do this more often.", he said honestly as he licked some of the melted ice cream off his fingers, having downed his snack in a few minutes.

Temari however saw a way to have a little fun with Naruto. Even if she didnt' find his secret yet, there was plenty of time before Narutos other duties pulled him away. Who said it had to be all work after all? "Hey Naruto-kun, you got some melted vanilla on your face.", Temari smirked. "Huh, really? Where?", Naruto asked confused as Temari leaned in closer. "Right here, Naruto-kun.", she said as her face approached his.

Naruto suddenly knew what was going to happen as Temari's lips moved closer. Reacting out of surprise, Naruto leaned back, unfortunately that little bit made Naruto lose his balance as he fell back off the rock and to the ground below. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?!", Temari asked, her moment now ruined seeing Naruto landed stomach first to the floor. "Ow... yeah, Temari-chan, I'm fine.", Naruto replied as she hopped down and started to look him over.

"I better make sure. Here take your shirt off!", she said as she tried to get him to comply. "Temari-chan! I said I'm fine. Hey! Don't grab that!", Naruto yelled defensivly as she pulled at his clothes. "Will you stop acting like a big baby and let me do this! What if you're hurt?!", she said as she gave a triumphant yell as she managed to push his shirt up.

"Ha! See Naruto-kun, that wasn't... so... bad...", Temari said, trailing off as she got an eye full of something she had only seen once of before and it made her freeze as her eyes widened in shock. Narutos seal had appeared on his stomach. "Oh god.", Temari whispered in realization as the piece to the puzzle in her head was staring back at her in plain view.

His insane stamina and chakra limit, how he seemed to have wanted to kill the Hyuuga in the prelims after he had injured his cousin, the way the villagers had been acting around him the whole time they had been seen together. It all made sense. "You're just like him... you're another one!", Temari whispered, backing up from Naruto as he gave her a calm look but one could tell on the inside Naruto was anything but, he was scared, he was worried, but most of all, he was hurt.

"You... you have something inside you, don't you?", Temari asked as Naruto didn't know how she knew this, but she obviously knew what his seal was, so there was no point in lying to he at this point.

Naruto nodded while standing up, his eyes looking anywhere but at Temari at the moment ."That's right. I have something sealed in me, a monster that I have to burden for everyones safety. And because of that, the people are afraid of me.", Naruto said as he adjusted his clothing back to normal.

"It's like I said, Temari-chan.", Naruto said with a wry grin. "I'm a reminder of something they want to forget and I accepted that a while ago. But I won't let that stop me from my dream.", Naruto said as he looked at her with a smile. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Temari-chan, but you don't have to worry. Soon as the exams are over, you'll be back in your own village and away from me.", Naruto said as he turned around.

"Naruto...", Temari began as her hand slowly went up, conflicting as if to reach out and touch him or not to. "I understand if you want me to stay away from you now, but please, just don't tell anyone else my secret.", Naruto asked as he looked away. "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to keep my life like this a while longer.", Naruto said before taking a deep breath and sighing as he prepared to walk away.

Naruto however was surprised to feel a hand grabbing the back of his jacket as he was about to walk away. Looking behind him he saw it was Temari's as she stared at him with a hard look, her eyes telling him that it wasn't anger at him for being one... it as something else.

"Naruto-kun... you're an idiot.", she said seriously as she pulled him back to her and held him tightly around his waist. "Temari-chan! Let me go!", Naruto said in surprise of the unexpected actions of the blond Sunakagure girl. "Shut up Naruto-kun... just shut up.", Temari whispered as she rested her head against his back. "You think that I care?", Temari asked, making him stop cold as his body ceased it struggling.

"You're not whats inside you... you can't be...you just can't". Temari whispered. If Naruto was one, then that meant that maybe Gaara... could be saved too.

"I'm not going to ask what it is inside you, Naruto-kun, but you're not alone.", Temari said as tears welled up in her eyes, "You're not the only one with a burden and you're an idiot for thinking I would care.". Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. "Temari-chan.", Naruto whispered as she turned him around. "Naruto-kun... I need you to do something for me... only you can help me... please.", Temari said as she looked up at him with a pleading look.

"What's that, Temari-chan?", Naruto asked confused. She was acting completely opposite then he had expected. Not only was she not turning him away, she was almost begging for his help with something. "I can't tell you now Naruto-kun, but tomorrow after you deal with that Sound girl, please find me. I'll be at the dango stand where we had our first date at. I'll explain everything then, I promise.".

Naruto stared into Temaris eyes as she was hanging on for his answer, her look telling Naruto it wasn't a trick or at least she trusted him enough to have him help her. A moment of thought and Naruto nodded slowly, making Temari let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Temari whispered as she hugged him tightly.

When Temari finally seperated herself from him, she smiled as she said "I think you better get going Naruto-kun. You have that meeting with your team, don't you?", Temari asked as Naruto nodded. "Um...Temari-chan", Naruto said as she silenced him with a finger. "Shhh, you don't have to say a thing, Naruto-kun.", she said before smiling. "Just keep this in mind.", she said before moving her mouth and kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened when that happened as he held his cheek and asked "Temari-chan, what was that for?". Temari smiled. "For proving everything I have believed was true.", Temari said before smiling. "Remember Naruto-kun, tomorrow at the dango shop.", Temari said before she disappeared in a flash of speed. Naruto thought to himself for a good while, just standing there with the sounds of the park around him the only company he had.

Finally, Naruto began the trip back towards his house, his mind twirling with thoughts of the night ahead and the blond haired Sunakagure girl who had seen the real him.

Chapter 64


	64. Chapter 64

Naruto got back home to his apartment and first decided to take a shower. As he undressed, he figured he should get a change of wardrobe anyway, since after the month of training, he was basically wearing rags. But for tonights date, he wouldn't dare to show up in his usual jumpsuit anyway.

As he got out from the shower, Naruto felt invigorated and ready for the night. He picked an outfit he thought to be suited for the night, consisting of some new, orange-colored pants and a black shirt. It was the best he had in his wardrobe at the moment, so that had to do. He even put up some deodorant that he had gotten from Iruka a while back. He hadn't really known what it was for when he got it, but he had made the experience that women tended to get huggier if one smelled nicely.

Prepared like this, Naruto looked at his watch and saw that he would make it in time. So, he took off and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen. And it seemed he arrived not a minute too early as Sakura and Ino were already waiting for him.

At first though, he didn't recognize them immediately. They were wearing dresses now, Sakura a light red one and Ino a purple one. They wore nice make up and they had made their hair. It seemed they had really gone the extra mile for him and this date.

As he approached them, the girls turned to him, pleasant smiles on their faces. "Heya, Naruto-kun.", Sakura greeted him. Then her gaze wandered over Narutos outfit.

Naruto interpreted her stare correctly and rubbed his head apologetically. "Yeah, sorry... had nothing else in my closet, so...", he explained.

However, the girls didn't seem to be offended. In fact, their mouths curved up to smiles as they seemingly thought very alike right now. "Oh, I get it... we'll take you shopping some other time, Naruto-kun.", Ino said something fearsome.

"Yeah, we'll shape you up a bit more, Naruto-kun.", Sakura agreed readily.

Naruto sweated a bit. He had heard rumors about women shopping. Then again, how bad could it be? "Well, how could I refuse? Anyway, shall we go, girls?", he asked and held out his two arms to take for his teammates. In a flash, the two girls attached themselves to him and Naruto led them towards their destination. Having Konoha nearly mapped out in his head already, Naruto knew exactly where he wanted to take them.

As they stood in front of the restaurant, Naruto could tell he had surprised the girls with his choice. "Wow, Naruto-kun, this place looks expensive... you sure it's okay for you?", Sakura asked with a gasp.

Naruto did have some allowance and he saved most of it up, so by now, he had almost a fortune. And what better way to spend it than on those two? "Yeah, of course. For you girls, only the best is barely good enough.", he answered with a smile. The response was better then anything he could've hoped for. The girls sighed in unison and pressed themselves a bit tighter to him, so now Naruto could very clearly feel two sets of delicious breasts pressing on his body.

Like this, they entered the etablissement and they got seated quickly. Naruto on one side of the table and the girls on the other one. And immediately, Naruto was being interrogated by the curious females. "Come on now, Naruto-kun, spill the beans about your training...", Sakura asked, her curiosity still not quenched about this.

Naruto felt like he couldn't evade the questions much longer, so he chose to at least partially answer it for them. "Well, after we seperated, I met up with that teacher Kurenai-sensei had picked for me... but, he was kinda useless and he was knocked out immediately by a strange old guy.", he recounted the events of the past month.

"Well, long story short, I followed that old guy and got him to train me. Best decision in my life...", he quickly summed it all up, carefully omitting the results of his training. He didn't want them to know just yet... no, he planned on really showing his new moves off in the finals.

But fortunately, the girls seemed content with that for now. Ino even grinned slyly as she turned to her pink-haired friend next to her. "Oh my, Sakura... I suppose we'll have to convince Naruto later on that this date was the best decision in his life, huh?", Ino said with a sexy wink towards Naruto and Sakura could only nod in agreement.

Team 7 placed their orders and they spent a very pleasant time conversing. Naruto was glad that they now had the time to get to know each other even better. Like this, he learned how Ino and Sakura had bonded during their days in the academy, how protective Ino had been of Sakura. In return, Naruto confessed just what he found so endearing about both of them. He told them honestly that he liked Sakuras determination and gentle nature as well as Inos fun-loving and passionate ways. At once, Naruto could feel the love both girls had for him in their eyes.

After they had finished with their meals, Naruto did pay the price (it was a hefty sum and he had to swallow hard, but he hid that from the girls) and the trio left the restaurant. From then on, Naruto was very much tugged towards his home by the two girls, who obviously couldn't wait much longer.

Just a few minutes later, the three stood in Narutos bedroom, all still fully dressed, but in the air already hung the scent of lust and arousal. "H-How should we begin?", Sakura asked, appearing as nervously as on the night where she had caught him with Tenten in the bushes. He couldn't blame her for that, but on the other hand, that nervousness made Sakura so irresistably cute.

Ino on the other hand chose to be more seductive now. She snuggled up close to Naruto, establishing body contact as she hugged him tightly. Naruto felt her soft breasts rubbing on his chest and he couldn't help but get a good look of the blondes cleavage. As he saw the fabric straining against Inos dress, he even wondered if the Yamanaka girl had bothered with putting on underwear at all...

"Weeellll... how about we let Naruto decide?", Ino suggested. She clearly had to feel his erection against her lower body. Naruto saw Sakura nodding.

Sakura was relieved and very much glad to let Naruto take charge. She was nervous as hell, but she trusted Naruto. She had seen how gentle he had been with Kin and she put her faith on him that he wouldn't disappoint her.

Naruto though had a hard time making up his mind. He hadn't seen them nude in a month, so he felt his pants strain as his erection got painfully obvious in the room. Naruto was really looking forward to seeing them strip. Maybe he could even do it himself, it would be like unwrapping the best presents ever.

Naruto wondered what he should do now. He could probably start with Ino to give Sakura a little preview and try to take away her nervousness. Or he could, together with Ino, just focus on Sakura and make her the star of the night.

Naruto grinned to himself as he moved Ino around before himm smirking as she rubbed herself against him lightly as he started to loosen her dress, "Mmm, I hope you're well-prepared, Naruto-kun. A whole month without being with us, you might not remember my body Naruto-kun and I would hate to find you forgot all my special spots.", Ino muttered in a gasping, excited breath as Naruto finished loosening her dress.

Once it fell off, Sakura and Naruto got quiet an eyeful. It seemed Ino had indeed NOT worn anything under her dress, as she was laid bare before her teammates as they recovered from the shock.

"Ino! How... how could you walk around like that?", Sakura said in disbelief as Ino grinned. "What? It's not like I was going to need them tonight you knoooo... GOD!", Ino trailed off with a loud cry as Naruto's grabed her ass just the way she loved, a playful grin on his face. "What was that about not remembering your spots, Ino-chan? How very naughty of you to think I would forget something like that... maybe I should punish you again before I give you your promised reward.", Naruto whispered into her ear, making his blond girlfriend shudder.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I promise, I won't make that mistake again!", Ino moaned as he started massaging her ass, Sakura watching in a bit of awe as her usually dominant friend was being turned to butter in Narutos hands. "Sakura-chan, come here.", Naruto said, reaching out with his one free hand and Sakura, after a brief moment of surprise, quickly placed her hand in his as he led her closer to him and Ino.

"Ino, stay.", Naruto commanded with a slap to her ass, making said girl moan out in pleasure. Naruto focused all his attention on Sakura at the moment. The blushing pinkette stared right into Narutos eyes as he rubbed a hand along her face, making her nuzzle into it affectionatly and shut her eyes out of the warm feelings she was getting from the simple act. Naruto smoothly moved closer, catching her lips in his as she grabbed onto his arms, feeling like if she did not do this, it would all disappear.

Naruto, keeping Sakura occupied with his loving nature, slowly freed her from her red dress, as it joined Inos on the floor. It was revealed that Sakura was wearing a pink bra and strawberry decorated panties underneath. "Hmmm, very nice, Sakura-chan.", Naruto commented, making the already large blush on her face grow to nearly take everything her hair didn't cover.

"Naruto-kun...", Sakura whispered as he kissed her again before smiling. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I have a little plan for tonight.", Naruto said as he looked over at the squirming, but still in place, Ino as she watched what was happening before her. Not wanting to give Naruto any reason not to give her reward to her soon, she was following his orders to the letter.

"You're a good girl, Ino-chan. Now come here, I have a job for you.", Naruto said as Ino stepped closer again. "What do you need, Naruto-kun?", Ino asked with a hint of need in her voice as Naruto smiled. "Help Sakura-chan get ready. She needs to relax for this like Kin-chan did and since I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it yet, work your magic on her.", Naruto said as he stepped from between the two girls.

Ino reacted quicker than Sakura as she closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply as Sakura, slightly taken aback by Inos actions, fell backwards right onto Naruto's bed. But as soon as she realized what Ino was doing, Sakura moaned with the same need as she began to kiss Ino back in full force, their hands roaming each others bodies as Naruto watched not more then a foot away.

Naruto watched the sight as his two girlfriends and teammates went at each other in utter passion. Somehow in the last few minutes of their exploration of each others body, Sakuras bra had fallen off, exposing her breasts and her hard nipples, which Ino took advantage of as she started pulling and pinching it between her fingers. Sakuras gasps and moans mixed with Inos were making Naruto fighting hard to restrain himself from jumping in and ending his month long absence from them.

Inos free hand slowly drifted downwards into Sakura panties, seeking Sakuras soon to be taken pussy. Finding it already wet, Ino started to finger her sex, with Sakura doing the same with her blond teammates pussy quickly after she had gasped out loud after Inos first digit entered her.

Naruto almost whished he had a camera to catch the sight of his two girlfriends fingering each other as they gasped each others names. The only time they came close to silence was when they were furiously kissing each other and Naruto could see some tongue action going on between the two as well. 'Damn! Now I have to do this again!', Naruto thought with a grin on his face watching as Ino rolled over so she was on top of Sakura as the two grinded against one anothers hand.

Naruto watched as his two girlfriends bodies rubbed against one another in the passion of their moment, but he himself was hard as steel by this point so he quickly stripped off his clothing and joined the two beauties on his bed.

Ino and Sakura were unaware of Narutos decision to join them. That was until Ino felt something poking her cunt that she hadn't felt in nearly a whole month. Before she could even say a word, Naruto had shoved the entirity of his hard cock into Inos dripping tight cunt.

"Naruto-kun!", Ino yelled out of surprise and pleasure as he filled her cunt full of his dick. Sakura watched the love and lust filled look Ino had on her face as Naruto entered her cunt. "Am... am I going to feel that good?", Sakura mumbled to herself, but Narutos sharp ears picked her words up and he smirked as an idea came to his mind.

"Let's give you a preview, Sakura-chan.", Naruto said catching her off guard as he pushed on Inos back 'till she lowered herself completely onto Sakura, their bodies lined up perfectly as their breasts pressed against each other.

Naruto, seeing that all was ready, he began to slowly fuck Ino in long, steady stroaks, getting moans not only from her but Sakura as well as she could feel Narutos cock moving inside her teammate and as if she was already being fucked herself. The moans coming from both girls was music to Narutos ears as he kept the pace, watching his girlfrinds withering in pleasure below him.

"Oh god... it... feels so good!", Sakura cried as she looked up at Inos blushing face and open mouth as moans came from deep inside her, "Is this what it feels like?". Ino in a shuddered breath replied "NO! So... much better!", she yelled, feeling the full force of Narutos thrusts before the two began to deeply kiss again. Both Ino and Sakura were in a world of pleasure and Naruto grinned to himself, knowing that the night had only just begun.

"Say, Sakura-chan, you want to help me giving Ino her earned reward?", he asked he slowly fucked Inos pussy, which was gripping onto his member in obvious need.

And as it turned out, Naruto didn't even have to ask twice. "Sure thing, Naruto-kun.", Sakura readily agreed. Pleasuring Ino was always both fun and pleasurable for her, so she would never hesitate doing this for her friend. Although she wondered what exactly Naruto had in mind...

Naruto, hoping he would get that response, decided it was time for a little position change. While still letting his dick stick inside Ino, he sat back on the bed and pulled Ino up with him. Then, he placed his hands right underneath Inos thighs and held her up, so that he held up Inos body and it was solely balancing on his dick that was still safely buried inside her pussy. Now, with Ino in his lap, her back facing him, Naruto could control again how fast he could fuck his blonde girlfriend.

Then Sakura recognized the irony of the situation and probably what Naruto had planned, too: It was just like the first time the three of them had together during their night in the tower in the Forest of Death. Only that now, it was Ino who was impaled on Narutos cock and her pussy was laid bare and defenseless before Sakuras eyes. Sakura marvelled a bit at the sight of Narutos cock lodged firmly in between Inos pussy lips before she grinned slyly. Oh, she knew exactly what to do...

As Naruto began to slowly lift Ino up and down his cock, the girl moaned, her eyes closed. She loved Naruto taking charge of her. By this point, Ino trusted him implicitly and knew she would allow him to do anything with her. And so, she had her eyes closed, focusing solely on the pleasure his dick gave her cunt by slowly worming its way in and out of it. The lewd sounds it made filled her ears and so, it took her completely by surprise as a mouth clamped down over one of her nipples. "Sakura?", Ino gasped the name of her friend as her eyes shot open.

Sakura stopped in her task of pleasuring her friend for a moment to smile at her. "That's how I'm going to thank you for doing the same to me back then...", she said and then swiftly returned to licking and nibbling on Inos hard nipples. Needless to say, the Yamanaka was thrown into a new world of bliss by being sandwiched by her teammates like this.

But that would not be the end of it. Soon, Sakura decided to focus on a much more sensitive spot on Inos body as she slid down on the bed. There, she faced Narutos cock going slowly in and out of Inos pussy and she could see her target clearly now: Inos clit. With just a moment hesitation after watching the spectacle for a moment, Sakura stuck her tongue out and gently flicked it across Inos clitoris.

"S-Sakura! I-If you do that, I'll cu-CUMMMMM!", Ino warned her friend but just as Sakura lapped across Inos most sensitive little nub, she was already pushed past the edge and exploded into a violent climax the girl had never experienced before.

What Naruto clearly felt besides the girl aching her back in his arms was her pussy constricting around him, as if trying to never let him go. But Sakura was merciless in her assault on Ino and did not give her a rest.

Ino herself was helpless against the treatment she got. As she saw that Sakura was not intending to stop for even a second, she even feared she would pass out from the pleasure. "S-Sakura, I can't much more... I'm gonna cum agAIIINNNNN!", Ino yelled in pure bliss. Another, heavy orgasm rocked her body just after the first one had barely subsided.

Naruto too felt Sakuras tongue swirl along the length of his dick whenever he pulled out of Ino. Sakura had no intent of just focusing all of her love on Ino, so whenever she got the chance, she gave Narutos cock that was coated with Inos juices a long and loving lick as well.

Naturally, even with his best efforts to keep this going for as long as possible, Naruto eventually reached his limit. "Here I come, Ino-chan!", Naruto groaned and pulled Ino close to him while pushing upwards. He felt his dick hitting her cervix and just then, he couldn't hold it in anymore. With the release he hadn't been able to get for a whole month, Naruto erupted inside Ino, triggering another onslaught of pleasure on the girl.

Maybe it was because he had been saving it up for this whole month or because this scene was just too hot, but when Naruto came deep inside Ino, shooting his seed directly into her womb, he felt like he let loose a whole gallon inside the blondes pussy.

In fact, it was so much that some of it even began dribbling out of Ino while he was still spurting inside her, but again, Sakura surprised him by dutifully licking off all the cum that leaked out of her friend and onto his balls.

Finally, after Narutos climax had subsided and the only sounds in the room were the heavy pants of Ino and Naruto, Sakura moved up from her spot between Inos legs to face her friend. "Wow... you look like you've really enjoyed that, Ino.", Sakura said, amazed at the effect the latest orgasm had on Ino.

Ino didn't respond verbally. She was panting hard, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drooling a bit even. All she could manage was to nod weakly.

Of course, that left a huge impression on Sakura. "Hmm, I want that, too, Naruto-kun.", Sakura requested as she leaned past Ino and caught Narutos mouth in a kiss.

The kiss itself was already enough for Naruto to tell him off Sakuras extreme desire to become his tonight, but something happened as they kissed. They were so enthralled by the kiss as their tongues wrestled each other passionately, that they did not notice how Ino stirred on Narutos lap. Next thing they knew, Ino had leaned in and joined the kiss, a gesture that was welcomed

Soon, their three tongues were entangled in an exciting three-way kiss. Inos sweaty body leaned against his, her back pressing onto his chest while Sakura was relaxing against Inos body as well, their breasts pushing against each other.

However, while the kiss progressed, Naruto noticed how his dick slowly went limp and slid outside of Ino. It seemed like the month had taken away some of his sexual stamina. Or maybe it was because he was so excited and the first fuck of the night with Ino had been so good, but Naruto found he didn't get immediately hard again, even after during very erotic kiss with the two sexy minxes on his bed.

But luckily, both Sakura and Ino noticed Narutos condition soon after Sakura had broken away from the kiss. And it seemed they had just the right idea to fix it. "Oh, we'll take care of this. After all, we still need you for certain things, right Ino?", Sakura asked her blonde friend with a giggle.

"Oh yes. You promised to make Sakura a woman tonight, so I'm going to hold you to that promise, Naruto-kun.", Ino said with a smirk and finally, Naruto saw what the girls had planned as they slowly slid down his body. Fortunately, his bed was long enough to accomodate him sitting on one end and his girlfriends laying on it with him comfortably as they finally reached down to both face his cock.

Ino and Sakura exchanged a single glance and then, without hesitation, they moved their heads in. The next moment, pleasure jolted through Narutos body as two tongues at once began to worship his dick.

Naruto had never dreamed to see this sight. A blonde and a pink head were between his legs and working in perfect unison on his cock. Naruto groaned in pleasure as two tongues lapped away at his manhood.

At one point, Naruto grasped the sheets beneath him hardly as the two girls double-teamed him flawlessly. Ino had swallowed nearly his entire length at once, but that didn't stop Sakura from doing her part. Naruto thought he could cum right then and there down Inos throat as Sakura began to suckle on his balls, massaging them gently at the same time.

Of course, once the girls stopped, Naruto was not only hard as diamonds again, he was about ready to burst, too. But maybe that was their idea. "Looks like Naruto-kun really enjoyed that...", Sakura commented as she too gave Narutos saliva-coated penis a long lick.

Ino gave Sakura a small wink in return. "Well, then we can continue, don'tcha think?", she asked and turned to Naruto again.

Naruto chuckled as he saw how devoted the girls were to him and how excited and anxious to continue this night. "Alright girls... you asked for it!", he jokingly threatened the girls.

Maybe she was developing a really submissive streak in bed, but Ino felt her lust flare up again, even after Naruto and Sakura had brought her to a truly mindblowing orgasm. She wanted it... she wanted her punishment for being a naughty girl. 'Ooh, I want you to punish me, Naruto-kun. Do with me as you wish, I'll do whatever you want!', she squealed inside her mind as she already came up with several ideas how Naruto could punish her and every single one only served to make her aching for that punishment.

Naturally, Sakura wasn't much different from Ino, only even hornier than both Naruto and Ino combined. 'After Ino... it's gotta be my turn. I want your cock inside me, Naruto-kun. I want to be one with you now.', Sakura sighed mentally with desire. 'DAMN STRAIGHT! Fuck my brains out like you did with Ino, will ya?', Inner Sakura barked while striking an obscene pose.

Slowly, both girls turned to face each other, still between Narutos legs. Their eyes met and their stares hardened as they quite correctly guessed what the other wanted. It seemed that even though they were friends and lovers now, the desire for Naruto was occasionally able to re-ignite that old rivalry between them.

Ino and Sakura stared down one another as the air tensed with both girls vying for Naruto's attention. "Naruto-kun...", Ino said as she got him to stare at him. Narutos eyes went wide seeing her new position: Ino was on her hands and knees, her ass and pussy presented for his view as she reached behind her with both hands, spreading her cheeks and pussy lips apart wide for him to see.

"Naruto-kun, please punish me, I have been sooooo bad, I need to learn my lesson.", Ino moaned as she shook her ass towards him as she looked at him from her place her head was resting on his bed, a look of need and lust on her face as she waited for his body to touch hers again. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and before he could do anything about Ino, he heard Sakura mumble "Naruto-kun.".

Naruto looked toward his pink-haired girlfriend and this time, Narutos mouth went slack. Sakura was giving Naruto a 'come here'-look as she massaged one of her breasts in one hand as the other spread her very wet cunt open for him to see, her drenched panties having been tossed onto the floor. "Don't make me wait Naruto-kun, I need your cock in me now! Please, make me your woman Naruto-kun.", Sakura moaned as she stared longingly at him, her cunt leaking even more of her juices as she spread herself to his view.

Naruto had to think of someway of keeping this going. If he chose either one, the other wouldn't like it that much. Not that whoever he didn't choose wouldn't stay, but they definitly wouldn't be all that patient. Narutos brain raced before a sudden thought came to his mind and a foxy smile made it's way to his face and he turned to Ino. "Ino-chan...", Naruto said as he moved over on the bed, making the girl shiver, expecting Naruto had chosen her.

"You're being naughty again, Ino-chan.", Naruto said before he gave a slap to her ass, making the blond girl yelp/moan in shock as he pressed on. "You were trying to take Sakura's night, weren't you, Ino-chan?", Naruto asked as she quickly shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun! I wasn't, really! I just need you so much, Naruto-kun!", Ino said a bit worried as Naruto looked her over, mirth etched onto his face.

"Really? Well then Ino-chan, I guess you don't mind if I take my time with Sakura-chan then.", Naruto said as Ino gave out a moan in disappointment at Narutos decision. Not only was he not going to do her first, but he was purposefully telling her she would have to wait. "But don't worry Ino-chan, I have something just for you.", Naruto grinned as he moved to the side of the bed and reached under it before pulling something up that made both of his girlfriends eyes go wide.

"It's one of Tenten-chans toys. She makes sure I have a few around in case she decides to stop by, though I doubt she will mind me sharing it with you.", Naruto grinned as he held the large dildo in his hand. Ino shuddered at the look on Narutos face as he showed if off to her, her eyes took the toy in as she looked it over. A small bit towards the handle of the toy made her wonder what that part was for. "You'd like this, wouldn't you? Ino-chan?", Naruto asked as she slowly nodded, a blush growing on her face. "Please Naruto-kun, put it in me.", Ino asked in a whisper.

Naruto held onto Ino's trembling ass as he pressed the head of the toy against her pussy, the sensation of it making Inos mouth open as a low moan left her, her eyes clenched tight as she struggled not to move her hands from spreading herself open for her boyfriend. Naruto chuckled to himself a bit as he popped the toys head into Inos cunt. Then, as the girl slowly moaned, he shoved the rest of the toys shaft into her pussy. "OH NARUTO-KUN!", Ino moaned loudly as she felt herself filled up by the toy.

Naruto smiled as he saw Inos ecstatic reaction. "Well Ino-chan, you're enjoying this so much, I think now you can have the last bit.", he stated as she felt something pressing against her asshole. It was then that Ino realized the little bit of the toy close to the handle was meant for her ass. Ino of course voiced no complaint as she whimpered when Naruto slowly slid the rest of it into her, resulting in her ass forced to spread open and take in the object her boyfriend was placing into her.

"Oh my Ino-chan, you took the whole thing into you. Only Tenten-chan's been able to do that before.", Naruto teased as she whimpered at the feeling of both her lower holes being filled with the toy. That was until Naruto turned the switch on its side, causing it to buzz lowly in her hole, resulting in Ino screaming in pleasured surprise. Naruto grinned to himself as he watched Inos body taking in the pleasure, her hands had fallen to the sheet under her body as she grabbed it tightly, her breath coming out in gasps.

"Ino-chan, this is your punishment! You are to keep that toy in you and watch as me and Sakura fuck. No touching yourself, no moving, you just stay as you are and keep watching.", Naruto said in a whisper in Ino's ear, making the girl go wide-eyed. The toy wouldn't be enough for her! It was buzzing on the lowest setting and was only keeping her going, it wouldn't take her over the edge like Naruto could, this was torture through endless pleasure.

"But if you don't pass out or break my rules before I decide I'm done with Sakura-chan, then I can promise you a fucking you'll never forget.", Naruto said, giving Ino's ass a good slap again, making her moan as she mumbled "Yes, Naruto-kun.". Naruto smiled at Ino, knowing she would do her best to please him so he pleased her in return before he moved towards Sakura.

"Well now, Sakura-chan.", Naruto said as he got close to her, her blushing face telling Naruto volumes about how embarassed, excited and nervous she was at this moment as he looked her over, her entire body in his view. "I have one question for you.", Naruto asked as he trailed a line of kisses from her soft lips, down her face, and to her neck as Sakura moved to give him the room to do so, her eyes closed in pleasure as she asked, "Yes... Naruto-kun?".

"How do you want it?", Naruto asked ,making her stare at him with half-lidded eyes, a slight confusion in them as he explained. "You have expectations for your first time, right? Isn't that what you told me when you caught me and Tenten doing it the first time?", Naruto asked with a smile as she blushingly nodded. "Well then, what position do you want to do it in, Sakura-chan? I want your first time to be as special as you dreamed it to be." Naruto said.

Sakura, if anything, was falling in love with Naruto more at the moment, letting her choose how she had wanted him to take her. Her heart was beating faster then ever as she thought it over. Naruto was a bit curious at to how she would choose her first time. Each girl had been slightly different from each other, Ayame had been taken doggy style, Hinata had been missionary and Ino had done it for him as he watched.

Would she want to face him and for it to be as heated as he had done it with Kin back in the tower in the forest of death, or maybe like Anko and climb on top of him? Narutos thought ceased as Sakura had seemed to come to a decision as she gave a shy and somewhat nervous smile.

"Naruto-kun...", Sakura said quietly as she slowly leaned forward, kissing him with love she had thought she felt for Sasuke. But now, that feeling was ten times bigger, now that she had Naruto.

Soon the two lovers began to roll on the bed as they kissed, flipping one over the other as the felt each others bodies moving slowly, trying to touch one another as much as possible at the moment as Sakura tried to silently tell Naruto just how she was feeling at the moment.

After minutes of heated ,playful kissing, Naruto found himself above Sakura again as he looked down at Sakura with a smile. "So Sakura-chan, is this how you want it?", Naruto asked as she shyly replied "Well... kind of.". Sakura smiled as she moved once more, shifting to they were both on their sides. Naruto heard Inos voice behind him as she moaned in a whisper "Naruto-kun.".

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw they had shifted enough that they were within inches of Ino who had half-closed eyes and her mouth hung open.

Naruto grinned at his pink haired teammate. "Sakura-chan, you did that on purpose, didn't you?", Naruto asked with a smirk as she grinningly replied "Welllll... Maybe?", Sakura finished with a kiss.

As Naruto and Sakura kissed, Naruto felt his pink-haired lover starting to grind her wet cunt against the shaft of his cock, coating it in a thin layer of her juices. "Mmm, Naruto-kun.", Sakura moaned as she felt Narutos cock rub against her clit, her breathy sighs making Naruto shiver in anticipation as Sakura grabbed onto him tightly. "Naruto-kun... please, I need you now!", Sakura gasped in need.

Naruto smiled as Sakura spread her legs a little more, giving Naruto the perfect view of her sex as his cockhead pressed against her lips, the wetness of them making them easily start to open for his dick. Sakura once again shuddered in delight as she felt his cock pressing against her pussy. Naruto looked at her one last time, his look asking if she was ready. At Sakura's nod, Naruto eased the head of his cock into Sakura's cunt.

Sakura gasped and grabbed onto Naruto tighter as she felt him entering her for the first time. She could feel how her wet pussy opened up for him so easily. As he slowly moved his cock deeper into her sex, Naruto whispered soothing words into her ear, until finally, she felt him at her hymen. Sakura gave a slight whimper when he pressed against it. "It'll be over quick Sakura-chan, I promise.", Naruto whispered as he pulled out slightly before thrusting all the way into Sakura, taking his teammates virginity and making her his at long last.

Sakura let out a strangeled scream as she felt her virginity being taken by her boyfriend, but despite the slight pain, she felt the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock was incredible all the same to the pink haired Kunoichi. Deep within her mind, the Haruno wondered why she waited this long to have it taken by her blond lover in the first place. "Sakura-chan...", Naruto whispered, seeing her breathing hard from the action, "Are you ok?".

Sakura could only reply with her pussy muscles squeezing his hard cock as she grinded herself against him as their bodies lay connected, both of them moaning in pleasure in the action. Taking this sign to continue, Naruto thrust his own hips forward and began working Sakura over with a slow steady pace, resulting in her low moans to grow louder as she felt what all the other girls Naruto had been doing it with felt.

"So good! It feels so fucking goood!" yelled Sakura as she tried to match his thrusts with her own. "More, Naruto-kun! Harder!", she screamed as she bit her lip a bit at the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling from the fucking. Naruto quickly complied with his girlfriend as he started to pound her cunt, picking up speed and making the juices in her cunt start to leak from her on each thrust.

Ino meanwhile could only watch helplessly, not allowed to do anything else as Narutos cock pounded in and out of Sakuras cunt. Her own moans mixed with theirs as she felt the toy never stopping, mercilessly buzzing away but never getting her off. She could smell the sex coming from her boyfriend and fellow girlfriend and it was making her extremely anxious to try to do something, but her own desire to have Naruto again was helping her to keep still, at least for the moment.

Sakura grabbed Naruto tightly, her hands pulling him back, anything to get him closer to her at the moment as Narutos hands wandered a bit of their own, reaching for her breasts and cupping them, kneading them, pulling her hard nipples, resulting the the pink haired kunoichi to throw her head back in a loud moan before she caught Narutos mouth in hers again, her body reaching that moment she couldn't last any more.

"Naruto-kun! I'm cumming, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum!", Sakura cried out, as Naruto pounded her faster and harder, her eyes closed from the feeling she was getting from Narutos cock. The incredible feelings Naruto was giving her was just too much for her body to handle anymore.

"Me too, Sakura-chan! I'm going to cum hard right into your tight wet pussy!" said Naruto as his speed had grown to the point where their bodies slapping against each other could be heard down his hallway. Naruto, having sensed his losing battle after already screwing Ino and after watching his two girlfriends finally have sex of their own, grabbed Sakura as tightly as he could, their bodies pressed together tightly...

"In me! Do it in me, Naruto-kun!", Sakura moaned as she threw her head back in a loud moan, her eyes going wide as she came for the first time right on Narutos cock, her climax hitting her harder then anything she had done before. Ino had told her that. Though she enjoyed what they did in their alone time, nothing could beat Narutos dick and now she could see why.

Naruto groaned as Sakuras cunt gripped him even tighter, his control weakening as he gave a few more hard thrusts before burying his cock in her cunt and flooding it with his cum. Sakura moaned his name as she felt him filling her with his cum and truly taking her as his. Sakura released Naruto after he came in her, her body sweaty and hot from her first time, his cock popping out of her wet sex as she took a rest beside him.

Naruto grinned down as Sakura laid on his bed, his cock still hard even when she fell of him and onto the cool bed. Naruto watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed deeply. Now that Sakura had truly experienced what his other girlfrineds had he had a choice to make, take Sakura again or play with Ino who he could still hear gasping and whimpering his name every now and then...

Naruto figured that there was such a thing as overdoing it and presumed that fucking Sakura again right after she just had her cherry popped wouldn't really work out well. On the other hand, he had promised Ino still something after he was done with Sakura...

"Well done, Ino-chan.", Naruto congratulated his girlfriend as he was in front of her now. Ino, happy about the compliment, began to nearly salivate as Narutos cock was just in front of her, erect and hard to fuck her brains out.

And she could just not help herself and had to voice her desire. "Naruto-kun, can you please, pleeeeaasee fuck me now?", she begged, the toy still whirling around in her pussy, keeping her hot and very excited.

Narutos hand went down to the toy that was lodged between his girlfriends thighs. He took hold of it and moved it a bit around, stirring up Inos pussy a bit more. The girl reacted with a gasp and a thrust of her hip against the toy to the sudden chance of movement. But Naruto had a contemplative look on his face as he did this. "No no, I think it would be a bit dull to be using the same hole again, Ino-chan.", he said, fully intent on teasing Ino a bit more as a naughty idea popped into his head.

Ino looked disappointed, but she wasn't all out of options yet. "Do you want me to suck you then?", Ino asked, still hopeful because she did enjoy having Narutos cock in her mouth almost as much as having it plowing her pussy.

"Did you already forget that you already sucked at me tonight?", Naruto asked. And indeed, Ino remembered how she and Sakura had pleased Naruto with their mouths to get him hard again.

"Then what...?", Ino began, clueless. All the constant bliss was making it hard to think, hard to focus...

To answer her question, Naruto grabbed the handle of the toy that was still buzzing in her and rammed it in as far as it could go, causing Ino to throw her head back at the sudden bliss. But she also felt it. It rammed into her pussy, yes, but there was also the feeling of an invading digit in her anus.

"You want to fuck my ass, Naruto-kun?", Ino asked, eyes a bit wide. She hadn't expected this at all.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It would only be fair, right? Sakura-chan had her pussy fucked for the first time, so why shouldn't you have a first time as well?", he reasoned. "How about it, Ino-chan? Do you want to have your ass fucked while Sakura watches you?", he asked his girlfriend, but it was rather obvious that he wanted to do this.

Ino saw this too. And she knew, even if she didn't want it at all, she would still not be able to deny Narutos request. "Y-yes...", she admitted with a whisper. She wanted to have her ass fucked and she wanted Sakura to witness it, just as she had been the witness to Sakuras deflowering.

But Naruto was not satisfied with that answer just yet. "What was that, Ino-chan? Speak up clearly if you want to be heard!", he said sternly. He wanted her to be loud enough so even Sakura behind him could hear Inos request loud and clear.

Inos eyes widened. It was hard for her to admit it again, but she wanted his cock, so she would do anything for it. "I-I want you to fuck my ass, Naruto-kun!", Ino cried out, desperate for relief by now.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sakura stirring at the words. The other girl looked intrigued at her friends request. Satisfied with Inos volume, he turned back to the blonde. "Good girl... but you should earn that first, don't you think?", he asked the girl quizzically.

Now Ino was not only growing even more restless and desperate, but also even hornier than before. She hadn't yet earned her ass-fucking? "How can I do that, Naruto-kun?", she asked, eager to do anything he pleased.

But Naruto himself didn't need her services just yet. But instead, he could have fun with the submissive blonde. "Well, how about you ask Sakura-chan? After all, you've nearly stolen her spotlight tonight...", Naruto said and sat back on the bed, letting Ino and Sakura look at each other now.

"S-Sakura...", Ino whimpered, almost beggingly as she stared at her friend/rival/lover. She was a little torn at having to listen to Sakura as well now, but she had to admit, it certainly was turning her on even more.

Sakura glanced from the desperate-looking Ino up to Naruto. Her boyfriend nodded at her with a smile and now Sakura understood. Yeah, it seemed like a good idea to 'torture' Ino like this a bit longer. Besides, the blonde really seemed to like it if Naruto took charge of her. And, she was her girlfriend now, too. So, why should she not like it if Sakura ordered her around in bed as well? Sakura smirked down on Ino. "Hehe, alright then... come here, Ino-pig.", Sakura said as she patted on the bed right in front of her.

Doing as she was told, Ino crawled right before Sakura. There, she was now situated right between Naruto and Sakura, her head close to Sakuras and her behind with both of her willing holes presented to Naruto.

Ino looked up at Sakura, now with a puzzled expression. She did not quite get what Sakura wanted. This was however made obvious when Sakura leaned back and spread her legs. Then, she used a hand to spread her former-virginal pussy lips as an invitation to Ino. "Eat my cunny, like you did a few times already...", she commanded with a giggle.

Naruto grinned. This would be grand. "You hear that, Ino-chan? Once you've gotten Sakura-chan off once, I'll fuck your ass raw.", Naruto offered and as if to prove his point, he took his thumb and began prodding Inos asshole. It didn't take him very long and he slipped half of his thumb into Inos ass.

The blonde yelped in delight at this. "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun.", Ino answered almost ecstatically. She was in desperate need for release now, and if she would get it by pleasing both Sakura and Naruto at once, she would gladly do it.

"Now, get to it already!", Sakura said impatiently as she grabbed a hold of Inos blonde ponytail and used it to push the girl closer to her sex.

The blonde shuddered as the two people she loved most in the world commanded her to please them, an order that Ino answered to only too eagerly. "Yes, Sakura...", Ino mumbled submissively before her face was pushed fully against Sakuras moist lips.

Indeed, Ino and Sakura had experimented quite a lot during the month of Narutos absence. Of course, they had to be silent no matter where they were because of their parents, but it had turned out that Ino was gifted in giving head, no matter who the receiver was.

As such, Ino already knew where she would have to touch and lick to get Sakura off quickly. Quickly, Ino focused on Sakuras clit, which was very visible after her first time with Naruto now. Sakura moaned as Ino closed her lips around her sensitive little nub.

But, she wouldn't have Ino get her off too fast. Instead, she pushed Inos head down some more, causing the girl to lose contact to her clit. Instead, Sakura began to grind her hips into the face of her lover, motioning to eat her out, like she had initially ordered.

Ino, left with no other choice, complied. She let her tongue slide over Sakuras pussy lips, collecting some of the now familiar taste of her girlfriend. But as soon as Inos tongue entered Sakuras pussy, she tasted something that was not Sakuras. An also very familiar taste it was and Ino soon realized why. There was still a lot of Narutos cum inside Sakuras pussy and now it began to flow out. Sakura moaned as she felt Inos tongue reach in deeper inside, in an attempt to hungrily lap up more of Narutos essence.

Ino was so caught up in her exploration of Sakuras pussy that she hardly noticed Naruto working his thumb in and out of her asshole. At first, he had let it rest there, keeping the tight hole somewhat spread still. But now, he felt he needed to loosen Ino up as well as keep her near the brink to an orgasm as well.

Ino meanwhile had begun to attempt and suck Sakura dry of Narutos juices. She was lapping away at her friends cunt, licking up more and more of the mixed love juices of Naruto and Sakura as she went on. For a moment, she stopped to marvel at the volume of Narutos cum inside Sakuras vagina, but then she continued her task with joy.

"Oooh yeah, you're soo good at this, Ino.", Sakura moaned as Inos tongue reached deeply into her, licking her in places that made her head spin in pleasure. She still held her friends head firmly in place. Like Naruto, she wouldn't have believed how willing to submit herself to orders Ino would be in bed. But now that even she could take charge of her, it was the best!

With this sense of power, her pleasure was amplified. Soon, Sakura was rocking her hips, humping Inos tongue as she got closer and closer to her climax. And as it hit her, Sakura arched her back and pushed her pussy upwards, her ass raising from the bed as she squirted, having been brought to two excellent orgasm within just ten minutes.

Ino did her best to lap up all the juices the shot out of her rivals pussy, but a lot ended up dripping on the bed, creating a small stain on it. Sakura dropped back on the bed, exhausted but very satisfied. "That was really nice, Ino.", Sakura complimented Ino as she gently pulled Inos head up and pressed her lips on hers, thereby thanking her for a job well done.

Naruto was by now also as hard as Ino was wet and waiting for him, the show he had received again. And now, it was time for his release again. "I think you deserve your just reward now, Ino-chan.", he announced as he positioned himself behind Ino. Her ass was still high in the air, nearly begging him to take her now as she wriggled it a bit.

Naruto slapped Inos buttcheeks once, causing the girl to yelp and then moan before he spat at her asshole, lubricating it. Although he figured it wasn't too necessary, with his dick already coated with all kinds of juices, he wanted to make sure it would not be a painful first time for Ino. Then, he grabbed his dick and, holding Inos ass with his other hand, slowly aimed it at the offered hole.

He noticed Ino shivered as his cock began prodding her asshole. He figured it was because of the anticipation and her need to orgasm as he focused on sliding his cock inside her waiting ass. Fortunately, thanks to the toy and his thumb working her asshole relentlessly, it was now stretched somewhat and should be able to handle his cock.

Naruto gripped his cock as he began to push it againt Inos asshole. He could feel the girl beneath him shivering in anticipation as he inched his cock head into her. Ino kep muttering "Naruto-kun," under her breath as she gripped the sheets tightly, her breath coming out in quick, ragged gasps.

Ino gave a small jump as Narutos cock finally made its way into her butt. Like Sakura's first time doing anal, Naruto figured he should go slow and let her get used to it before any hard use. "Ino-chan, I'm going to push more of it in.", Naruto whispered as he grabbed onto Inos hips. A slight nod from Ino was all Naruto needed as he started to push the rest of his cock into her.

Ino was visibly reacting to Narutos cock in her ass, her body was trembling a bit, her mouth hung open and her eyes shut tight, as if she as revelling in the feeling of having her ass used like this for the first time. "Oh god Naruto-kun, you're so big...", Ino gasped. "Will... will it fit?", she asked worriedly as Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Ino was acting much the same way as she had when she first took Naruto into her ass, so she decided to help her a bit as she leaned to her teammate and whispered into her ear. "It will Ino, but for it to fit, you need to relax.", Sakura whispered as she reached under her and started to play with her breasts. Ino moaned at Sakuras touch as she started playing with them a bit to help, the act getting her to loosen enough that Naruto could feel Inos ass relaxing to the point he could slide in.

Naruto shifted slightly before pushing his shaft all the way into her to the base. When their hips met, Ino's eyes shut tightly, her hands clenched into fists as she gripped the bed tightly, almost ripping the sheets, and her mouth hung agape, allowing those beautiful moans of hers to fill the room.

Soon as he had settled inside of her and Ino had gotten used to being in this new position, Naruto started slowly fucking Inos hole. "Oh wow! Sakura-chan, she's really tight. I feel like my cock is about to be pulled off.", Naruto said with a grin as he fucked his girlfriend slowly. "Oh really, Naruto-kun? It looks like Ino-chan is enjoying this a lot.", Sakura commented as she watched Ino's face of bliss, a look she had seen Ino have only when she was really enjoying something.

"Isn't that right, Ino?", Sakura asked as she kept massaging Inos breasts. Inos reaction was anything but quiet. "OOOh... NARUTO-KUN! OOOOh... God... FUCK!", Ino moaned loudly as she felt his cock slowly pounding her ass. "Harder, Naruto-kun! Fuck my ass harder!", Ino yelled as she began to move herself a bit to meet his thrusts, her body feeling like it was on fire from Narutos cock.

"You heard her, Naruto-kun. Fuck her, fuck her ass like you do mine", Sakura mumbled as she watched the sight before her. Naruto nodded his head before he started fucking Inos ass faster, not the gentle rhythm to help her get used to it or a teasingly slow pace, but a solid hard rhythm that was making Inos whole body shake. Each hard thrust into Inos body sent pleasure filled waves through the blond Kunoichis body.

Naruto was so absorbed with fucking Ino, he missed how his other girlfriend got a look in her eye as she moved to get closer to him. As Naruto kept fucking Ino, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw the face of Sakura as she smiled warmly at him, making him grin in return as Sakura started to rub herself against him.

As Naruto kept pounding his cock in and out of Inos ass, he began a very heated makeout session with Sakura, their tongues meeting as their lips stayed locked tightly together. The heat of the three teammates and lovers bodies was visible as their bodies were covered in a slight bit of sweat and their loud moanes, grunts and gasps of pleasure was filling the room over.

"Naruto-kun! Fuck me, Naruto-kun! Fuck my naughty ass as long as you want!", Ino moaned out as her long blond hair fell over her face. She couldn't believe how Naruto fucking her ass was making her feel! It was so different from her cunt, but she was enjoying it as if he was fucking her cunt or her mouth just the same.

'M.. Must... have him... do this more... often!', Ino struggled to think as Narutos fucking was making anything but to lay there moaning extremely difficult at the moment.

"DON'T STOP... NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE! OOOH GOD!", Ino yelled as she felt that familiar feeling of her stomach tightening up, her cunt already leaking her juices all over Narutos sheets and down her legs. Finally the moment came as she lost all control of her body. She was sent into a blinding, white world of pleasure she ony ever reached with Naruto or Sakura.

"OOoohh... N-Naruto... I... I'm cumming... Ahhh... AAAaahhh... Naruto-kunnnnnn!", Ino moaned loudly as she felt herself reach her climax hard, her whole body shakig uncontrollably as she threw her head back, eyes and mouth wide open as she screamed out how good it was feeling for her. Naruto grunted in surprise as Inos ass grabbed his cock even tighter then before if that was possible. Naruto tried to hold out, but between Inos ass grabbing his cock and Sakura added into the mix as she kept kissing and rubbing against him, Naruto lost any control he had left,

One last hard deep thrust into Inos tight ass and Naruto groaned as he came hard, Ibos moans were renewed as she felt Naruto's cum filling her ass so much that, much like her cunt, it slowly started to leak from her hole around his cock. Ino fell limp to the bed as her gasps told Naruto she had finally reached her limit for the night, if for right now Sakura smiled at him as she whispered to him. "Thank you Naruto-kun, our first times were wonderful and I think Ino would agree.", Sakura said as she kissed him yet again.

"Naruto-kun.", Ino said weakly as she looked up at him with a smile. Naruto noticed she had slipped her ass off his cock as it slowly leaked his cum. "Ino-chan.", Naruto smiled, kissing her and making the blond kunoichi coo happily before Sakura and Ino pushed Naruto to the bed again as the two of them snuggled up to him. Naruto guessed they wanted to cuddle a bit like they often did after a exhausting round of sex.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun.", both Ino and Sakura whispered as they rested in his arms a bit. Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself as he held both girls tightly, thinking how he his life had changed so much since he joined Team Seven. Those thoughts went to those of his teacher. He had to be sure to find Kurenai-sensei tomorrow and have her show him what was going on with Kin so Tayuya wouldn't have a reason to break his body in a half dozen places.

Not to mention he had to meet Temari also. With those thoughts in mind, Naruto watched as the girls brought the covers over them before they snuggled closer yet again. Before his two teammats slowly drifted off to sleep before him, Naruto however lay awake for a while longer, his mind working overtime to guess what would happen the next day.


	65. Chapter 65

Naruto awakened to the familiar and still pleasant feeling of two arms being draped around his chest. Ino and Sakura had not left their position from tonight whatsoever and their heads rested on Narutos chest. Naruto could hear their soft breathing as they slep peacefully. And, although he would have gladly liked to just watch them sleep on a lot longer than he did, he knew he had to wake them up. After all, he had some important things to take care of today.

As they rose from their slumber, both Sakura and Ino had pleasant smiles on their faces Although both would have been more than willing to go for a morning round, they admitted that they felt a little sore after yesterday. Naruto, although a little disappointed, understood that they too want to be in their best shape tomorrow for the final exam.

After having a delightful breakfast with his two girlfriends, Naruto bid his farewell to them. With all the things he had scheduled for today, it seemed rather unlikely that he would meet them again before tomorrow. Although it wasn't noon yet, Naruto figured he better get going and not delay important stuff.

Naruto soon arrived at the apartment of their sensei. Kurenai was in there. She had told the girls to rest up on the day before the final round and as such, wasn't training them. While she was surprised to see Naruto, she made a serious face as he explained that he wanted to know about Kin and what had happened to her after she had taken her with her.

"Do you want to see her?", his sensei merely asked and Naruto simply nodded.

"I do, Kurenai-sensei. I want to know if she's doing alright.", he answered sincerely. After all, the last thing he did before seeing her off with Kurenai was take her virginity, what kind of a guy would he be if he didn't care?

Kurenai nodded, her face lighting up somewhat. "I see. I'll take you to her, Naruto.", she promised and told Naruto to follow her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a building that was built into the foot of the Hokage-mountain. With the heads of the four Hokage looming over them, Naruto gulped once as he was told that this was the headquarter of ANBU.

Upon stating their desire to speak with a prisoner, Kurenai and Naruto were let in without trouble. Kurenai led Naruto to a cell in which a pale and dark-haired female was biding her time. But as soon as the orange jumpsuit of Naruto appeared, life returned to her as she hopped back on her feet and ran towards the bars. "Naruto! You're here, you're finally here.", she cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto looked at Kin. Although her hair was unkempt and a bit longer even than before, she seemed to be doing okay. She was not thinner than last time he saw nor did she seem to have suffered any torture during her stay here. As Kurenai opened the cell and Naruto entered, Kin launched herself at Naruto and hugged him like he would disappear if she didn't do so.

Naruto, grateful to Kurenai that she had held her word and Kin was okay, hugged her back, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're okay, Kin-chan... I'm so glad. What did they do with you here?", he asked the girl.

However, Kin was too busy hugging Naruto and burying her face in his chest. She was bawling her eyes out and it seemed as though she had dearly missed him. "We have interrogated her a bit, but as it turned out, someone has put seals inside her mind.", Kurenai informed him in her stead.

That made Naruto turn his head towards his sensei. "Seals inside her mind?", he asked incredelously. He never heard of such a thing, then again, he wasn't what you would call an expert on those things.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes. It seems to be a very advanced jutsu as even our experts are stumped when they discovered it. Well, as of now, we can't find a way to remove them from there without risking some permanent damage to her psyche.", Kurenai explained. "And since Kin has been very compliant with us so far, we think it is only fair to give her a chance."

Narutos face lit up in joy. Not only had they spared Kin from a possibly damaging interrogation sequence, but they were willing to let her go? "So you mean she...", Naruto asked, not even daring to finish that sentence.

But to his and Kins infinite glee, Kurenai nodded yet again. "Yes, we will release her.", she said with a smile.

Naruto laughed out once. His face lit up and he had the biggest smile ever on his face. "Yes! Did you hear that, Kin-chan?", Naruto asked the girl as he stroked her long hair. Slowly seperating herself from him, the girl sniffled a bit. She looked happy despite the tears now running even more plentiful down her face.

"However, we will put a simple seal on her for a while that will prevent her from distancing herself more than 100 yards from whatever that seal is placed on.", Kurenai said, putting a bit of a damper on the mood, before she continued. "This will be only temporary. On top of that, since she is so well-behaved, Kin may chose herself on what or who the seal is placed on.", she assured them.

Kin seemed to consider her options for a moment before she spoke. "If it's not too much of a bother for you... I would like to remain by your side, Naruto.", Kin asked as she looked up at Naruto with hope.

The blonde wannabe-Hokage smiled in response. "I wouldn't mind it at all, Kin-chan.", Naruto responded, already thinking about how it would change his life to have a girl around him constantly.

However, Kurenai seemed to be content with the agreement. "Good, that settles it then. I will let the Hokage know of your decision. Right now, he is too occupied with the preparation of the final round of the exam, but once that is over, we will certainly see to it that Kin can leave this place as soon as possible.", she told them.

Naruto nodded. Then, he turned to Kin. "Just a little bit more patience Kin-chan and you'll be out of here. Then I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen and show you around Konoha, I promise you that.", he told the girl in his arms.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm looking forward to it.", the girl answered with a smile and wiped her tears away. Although she looked somewhat anxious as the cell closed again and Naruto left, she now had hope for the future... something she had not known before.

As they were let out of the headquarters, Kurenai excused herself. She had to get back to her home and take care of Hinata, who was still needing some rudimentary medic attention she could provide. Naruto meanwhile had only finished one thing he had on his agenda for today. Now, he needed to locate Tayuya and tell her of the happy news... else the future might include lots of punches.

Naruto spent a good hour roaming the village in an useless attempt to find the red-haired sound kunoichi. Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't decided to make a meeting spot for them so he didn't have to waste his time doing this the last time they had bumped into each other. "It was hard enough finding them in the first place! Now I can't even find a trace of them again!", Naruto yelled in aggravation from his place on one of the many rooftops of the village.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself Naruto thought to himself ' Okay... Tayuya is in the finals, that means she is going to be there tomorrow. I can explain it all to her when I see her then. Besides, I have a ton of other things to do today.'. Naruto nodded as he thought it over.

Naruto instead decided to spend his time doing something more productive. Besides having his meeting later with Temari, he also wanted to check up on Hinata. He was a bit curious as to how well his girlfried was dealing with being taken in by his sensei. So Naruto once again began the trek to his teachers apartment yet again. But before reaching her house, Naruto saw a shop and with a grin made a quick stop and bought something for his recovering girlfriend and then quickly ran the last few blocks to the home.

Landing in front of the door, Naruto gave a short knock and waited a moment as he heard movement inside. The door opened to reveal Hinata, who was visibly surprised to see him standing there. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?", Hinata asked as he grinned. "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, and... well...", Naruto said before trailing off. Then, he pulled his present from around his back and showed Hinata the still hot cinnamon rolls. "I got you your favorite snack, too.", he grinned.

Hinata blushed at her boyfriends gesture as she smiled. "Naruto-kun... thank you.", she said before realizing he was still outside. "Oh! I'm sorry! Please come in, Naruto-kun!", Hinata said as she opened the door further, allowing him inside before she shut the door behind him.

Shortly there after, Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the sofa in the living room, eating the snack Naruto had bought her. "So Hinata-chan, how has it been with Kurenai-sensei?", Naruto asked as she stopped nibbling on her roll. "It's been good, Naruto-kun. Kurenai-sensei has been very nice to me since she took me in.", Hinata answered quietly as she smiled a bit.

"Speaking of which, where is she?", Naruto asked, looking around the apartment as Hinata sighed. "She had to go get some food for tonights dinner and my medicine. She will be back in a little bit. She has been making sure I take my pills regularly, that I sleep well and that I eat as much as I can.", Hinata said. "Wow, she's really taking this whole adopting thing seriously.", Naruto muttered as Hinata nodded.

"When I woke up, she was there and told me how she decided to adopt me, I was surprised, of course.", Hinata admitted shyly. "But I used to be taken to the academy by her when I was younger, so I already knew her somewhat.", Hinata admitted, surprising Naruto. He hadn't known that before. So Kurenai-sensei had been around Hinata a lot before this?

"So you're not sad or anything?", Naruto asked as she shook her head a bit. "I was Naruto-kun, but it wasn't for what my father did. I was sad because I lost, Naruto-kun. I didn't win like Ino-san or Sakura-san did.", Hinata said, making Naruto look at her. "Hinata-chan, that's no reason to be sad! I mean, Tenten-chan lost her match, too!", Naruto said as he grabbed her hands in his, making the surprised Hyuuga girl look at him with a fresh blush on her cheeks.

"Besides Hinata-chan, you did great! Against your own cousin when you weren't trying to hurt him and giving it your all, you were amazing!", Naruto grinned as she turned to look away, the smile on her face telling Naruto his coaching was working. "Naruto-kun.", Hinata whispered in embaressed happiness before he leaned over and kissed her cheek, making the blush explode over Hinata's face.

Hinata shook off the shock before smiling again. "Naruto-kun, it's like I said. I'm not sad anymore, I still have my team and Kurenai-sensei, I have Ino-san and Sakura-san, Tenten-san...", Hinata said before leaning in close. "But most importantly, I have you, Naruto-kun, and now I don't have to worry about what the Hyuuga clan thinks... I can just be with you.", Hinata said happily before they kissed each other on the lips in a moment of private romance.

Or it would have been had a voice not called out. "Ah, to be in love and carefree...'that's the spirit of youth', as Gai would say.", Kurenai sighed dramatically, getting Hinata to "Eep!", out of surprise as she jumped away from Naruto. "Kurenai-sensei, that wasn't nice!", Naruto said with narrowed eyes, although his teacher could hear the mirth in his tone. "Well, I don't need you two getting frisky on my living room sofa.", Kurenai replied as she carried the bags in her hands into the kitchen.

'Yeah, since we already did that, Sensei.', Naruto thought to himself as he smiled to himself at the memory of one of his previous rewards for diligent work. "Well Hinata-chan, I think I better get going. I have another thing I need to take care of today before the day is through.", Naruto said, smiling to his girlfriend as she nodded. "Uum... Naruto-kun?", Hinata said getting his attention again as he stood up to leave.

"Um... before the exams start tomarrow... you want to meet at Ichiraku... you know... to talk?", Hinata asked, making Naruo grin as he nodded. "Sure Hinata-chan, I would love to meet you there. I was going to anyway.", Naruto smiled as she nodded. "Okay... tomorrow then.", Hinata said happily before he walked out the door of his senseis apartment.

"Now then...", Naruto thought to himself. "I took care of Kin-chan and Hinata-chan, that just leaves Temari-chan.", Naruto said with a nod to his game plan as he started walking towards the dango shop they had been to a month ago.

As Naruto got closer to the dango shop, he caught sight of a familiar blonde head with four pigtails. It was unmistakeable and he smirked to himself, happy that he had made it in time. "Temari-chan?", he called out to her.

Temari turned around upon hearing her name. Her face lit up in a smile as she saw that Naruto had kept his promise and was with her now. "Oh, Naruto, you made it. I'm glad.", she said, her happiness over his presence audible as well.

Naruto smiled in response. He always liked it if he could make people happy, be it with small gestures or big ones. "Yeah well, I couldn't just stand you up like this... anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk abo-...", he was about to ask as he was cut off by a sudden screech.

"Naruto! What are you doing with her in this place?", Tenten asked as she appeared out of seemingly thin air. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked darkly and with a glare filled with emnity at Temari.

All of a sudden, Naruto found himself in a precarious situation. Tenten seemed to bristle with anger while Temari seemed annoyed at being interrupted during her and Narutos alone time. Was it just his imagination or could Naruto really see sparks flying between those two? It seemed like they would really never get on friendly terms with each other.

He had to do something about it though, even if it meant being ripped apart by both of them. "T-Tenten-chan, please calm down, okay?", he tried to soothe the fury of his girlfriend.

However, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. Or a jealous woman, in this case. "Maybe I will... maybe I will not! Tell me what you're doing here with this bimbo!", she demanded an explanation.

Then, Temari said something in a very calm voice, too calm for this situation. "Hey, isn't that this teammate of yours?", Temari asked with a nod behind Tenten. Naruto followed the nod, but he saw nobody there. Was this a trick?

Tenten fell for it. She turned around briefly and, after seeing nobody, turned back to face Temari again, her anger only increased at this feint. However, there was nobody there anymore. "Huh?", Tenten wondered. A few tiny clouds of smoke still hung in the air and it took Tenten a moment to realize that she had just been sucker-punched and left behind by falling for the oldest trick in the book. "DAMN YOU, YOU SLUT!", she yelled furiously as she dashed off in a desperate attempt to catch up to them.

What she didn't know however was that Temari and Naruto were not too far away. In the milisecond that Tentens attention was not with them, she had pulled Naruto quickly away into a nearby alleyway, out of Tentens sight.

What made Naruto feel somewhat uncomfortable was that they had to press themselves agains the wall to avoid detection from Tenten. That in itself would not be a problem for any ninja, but Naruto had a problem because Temari pressed herself against his body tightly. Her sizeable boobs mashed against his chest, letting him feel the softness of her tits in a most pleasant way.

Temari however seemed to have done this unintentionally. She peered around the corner and, seeing Tenten stomp off in anger, turned back to Naruto, a relieved smile on her face. "Phew, that was close... I didn't really felt like beating your girlfriend up there, you know?", she said with a smile as she was still pressing herself against it. Naruto wondered, was she really doing this on purpose or was she just oblivious to it?

In any case, he had to do something about it. "T-Temari-chan... you're pretty close...", he said, trying to make her aware of his predicament.

Temari looked down her body. Then she finally noticed what was causing him so much distress. She blushed a bit but she didn't move. "Hmm? Oh... does it bother you?", she asked with a playful smile.

Naruto groaned a bit. This girl was trouble. "Well, you wanted to go somewhere, right? And you did say something about needing my help, right?", Naruto asked, reminding her of the reasons why they were here in the first place?

The playfulness vanished a bit from Temaris face. True, there was something important she wanted to discuss with him. So, she backed up a bit. To Narutos regret, that ended their body contact, but maybe it was better this way for now. "Yeah, you're right... there are a lot of things I need to discuss with you.", she admitted and looked up at Naruto again.

Again, she had this pleading look in her eyes that he had seen yesterday. It was a little unusual to see it there, but it made her appear really really cute, Naruto had to admit. It made him want to fulfill her every wish in a sense.

After Naruto's and Temaris escape from a less then happy Tenten, Temari began to lead Naruto through the village as she spoke. "So, Naruto-kun... I guess I need to explain a few things to get to why I want... no... I need your help.", Temari said as Naruto nodded. "Well, it has to do with my youngest brother, Gaara.", she started, making Naruto look at her. "The weird redhead with the sand?", Naruto asked, getting her to nod in return.

"You see... Gaara is like you in more then one way.", she stated, knowing what she was doing could be considered treason since she was revealing a secret of her village to another. But if Naruto could help her to get her brother back, then she would do so at any cost. "Well, it all started when my brother was born...", Temari began as she began her tale of her brothers life.

Naruto was shocked to find out that Gaara was like him. The fact that he had a monstrous creature in him as well was something he couldn't believe, he wasn't the only one of his kind! What was more shocking to Naruto was how similar they had been treated growing up, but how shockingly different they had turned out to be. Whereas Naruto had slowly gained some acceptance over time, Gaara had been pushed to the edge and broke.

Now it seemed Gaara held no love for anyone and what was more, he had no problems using his sand ability to take peoples lives. Naruto said not a word but merely listened to Temaris story of how the Sand Spirit Shukaku was sealed in him not moments after his birth and how his own uncle had accepted an order to try to get rid of him after so many other attempts had also failed.

Naruto had to swallow a lump in his throat after hearing the tale. He was suddenly feeling very happy of his life. Not only did he have many loving girlfriends and people he could call his family even if they weren't related by blood, but he had friends who would be by his side and cared for him enough to die protecting him. Gaara had been alone his whole life despite what Temari had tried to do to help him in the past.

Naruto tried to imagine being like Gaara for the briefest second, but quickly stopped it after all the horrible thoughts of what he COULD have been like as to opposed to what he was and... it scared him a bit.

"So... um, Temari-chan.", Naruto started after clearing his throat a bit. "What... do you need me to do... and why did you tell me all this?", Naruto asked as she made him look at her to see how serious she was. She seemed almost desperate for his help. "Naruto-kun, you've seen how Gaara is, how easily he fights without fear or morals.", Temari said, making him nod again.

"I-I need you to help me save him.", Temari said, unsure as if to believe he would. "I need you to help me save my brother from himself!", Temari asked as she continued. "He knows about you too, Naruto-kun. I didn't tell him, he just somehow knew.", Temari said, making Narutos eyes widen. "He wants to fight you, Naruto-kun, and I think if you show him how wrong he is, if you beat him then... maybe I can have my brother back.", Temari whispered on the end.

Naruto felt a little uneasy. Fighting Gaara? It seemed insane to do that after the way he took down Lee and Naruto wasn't sure if he could even fight the weird leaf ninja and win, let alone the one who beat him.

But seeing Temari looking at him with those big eyes of her, which Naruto could swear all girls had inbedded deep in themselves for the sole purpose of either conciously or unconconciously getting their way, he felt the need to help her. Naruto stared into Temaris eyes as she held onto his coat tightly. She was biting her lip, obviously hanging onto whatever his next words were going to be.

Naruto mulled the thought over a bit as he nodded to himself. "Tell Gaara... if he promises not to hurt anyone in his fights, I will not lose 'till I face him in the finals!", Naruto said slowly as he knew there was no turning back from this point on and he wanted to make sure his friends were at least a little bit safer in these exams if he had to fight someone as frightening as Gaara was.

"Naruto-kun... you mean...", Temari asked quietly, not believing his words as he nodded his head. "I know it seems unbeliveable, but yeah, I might as well. I mean, I'm not gonna lose any fight in the exam, so I will probably end up fighting him anyway.", Naruto said, rubbing is head before smirking at the blond girl before him.

"Besides, I can't just not help you, Temari-chan. I promise I'll do everything I can to help your brother out, even if I have to kick his ass to do it.", Naruto grinned and got a very unexpected response from Temari. She grabbed his jackets edges before yanking him down into a hard kiss.

Naruto was beyond shocked at this point. He had just promised to beat her brother in a fight and now Temari was pressing her lips against his in a heated kiss,. Was that her tongue he just felt? Temari was giving a slight moan as she held onto Naruto tightly, her shut eyes missing his expression as he eventually gave into the kiss and his hands wrapped around her a bit.

Temari shivered a bit when their tongues met for the briefest moment before she suddenly broke the kiss, a slight blush on her face. "One step at a time, Naruto.", Temari whispered, trying to sound even, but her tone told Naruto she had enjoyed it a lot. Grinning, Naruto asked, "So, if I get a kiss for saying I will fight your brother, what happens if I beat him?".

Temari had the good sense to blush before she lightly knocked him on the outside of his head with her palm and muttered "You baka!", though her lack of force behind it told Naruto she wasn't being too seious. That and she kissed him again. Temari finally released Naruto afterwards and stepped back from him. "Naruto-kun, thank you.", Temari grinned sincerely. "See you tomorrow.", she said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Naruto sighed to himself, knowing he had picked a major fight with a dangerous opponent, and although he didn't doubt Shikamaru would be happy to Naruto had arranged a bit of space for him to relax in, he wondered if he could keep his promise to Temari.

No, there was no doubt. He WOULD keep his promise one way or another. Nodding to himself, Naruto saw the sun setting as he headed home, his mind already trying to make a gameplan for each opponent he would soon face.


	66. Chapter 66

Yawning loudly, Naruto sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as the sun just rose up over the horizon right into his bedroom, disturbing his sleep. Naruto yawned loudly as he got dressed. Checking his kunai pouch to make sure that he had everything he might need with him and it was functional too, Naruto strapped it around his waist.

As he was satisfied with his get up, he got out of his apartment and closed the door. Then he let out a deep breath. Hopefully he would be returning to his place in the morning... but now for something completely different, it seemed. Naruto didn't bother to use the stairs and just jumped down and onto the street and began running. His destination? Well, his breakfast would consist of Ichiraku Ramen. A breakfast for true winners and champs, he decided. Aside from that, there was something else...

He met Hinata as he had promised in front of Ichiraku Ramen. The Hyuuga heiress was overjoyed as she welcomed Naruto with a kiss, the first they had shared in public. Except that, this early in the morning, there was no one around to witness it. But that didn't stop Naruto from enjoying it.

Afterwards, the two sat down to have a bowl of ramen. Hinata was, although seeming a bit weaker then yesterday, looking forward to see her boyfriend fight. "Naruto-kun, I'll be cheering you on. Kiba-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan and Chouji-kun too, we'll all be cheering you on, Naruto-kun. You're not alone, okay?", she told him with a big smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Hinata-chan.", Naruto said with a smile in return. However, deep down, nervosity began to rear its ugly head. It was unusual for Naruto to experience this feeling, but the thought of having all eyes on him during a fight was so new and unexpected, it was a heavy burden.

But help came from an unlikely source. "Hey, I'll be watching you fight too, Naruto-kun.", a cheery voice called out to him from across the counter.

"Ayame-chan?", Naruto asked in wonder. "Can you really leave the store alone?", he asked and got a wink in return.

Ayame smiled. "Sure, today most people will be at the stadium anyway. And I want to see how good of a ninja you're really are myself. After all, if you're not strong enough, my dad won't ever consent to us getting married...", she said something dangerous non-chalantly.

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen noodles. "M-m-m-m-married!? Ayame-chan, i-isn't that a little early?", he gasped as Hinata patted his back in an attempt to help him digest those noodles.

"Just kidding, Naruto-kun.", the waitress said with a laugh. Seeing Naruto freak out like this was priceless anyway. Besides that, it had helped him forget about the tension of the exam just an hour away from now.

Finishing up the ramen, Naruto and Hinata waited a moment for Ayame who closed the ramen bar after her, then they walked towards the stadium. Being escorted to the stadium by the two girls, Naruto had to part with them when they came to the main entrance. While the girls would have to take a seat high above the arena, Naruto would enter with the other contestants through a large gate.

There, he met up with Ino and Sakura, who were waiting there among with the other contestants. "So Naruto, you ready to become a Chuunin?", Sakura asked with a smile. Naruto could tell something had boosted her confidence a great deal. But whether it was Kurenais training or their first time together, he wouldn't know.

Naruto nodded of course with a confident grin. "Of course. I'm ready to see us all become Chuunin, Sakura-chan.", he said, making both of 'his' girls grin in return. All they anxiety was blown away by this simply sentence.

He looked around. Temari was there, sticking close to her brother. But, as she noticed his eyes on her, she turned and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable nod, which Naruto returned. Then there was Neji. Narutos fist tightened as he recalled the promise he had made to avenge Hinata. Then there was Shino, who would be Nejis enemy. "Hmm? That jerk Sasuke isn't here...", Naruto noticed.

His teammate scratched the back of his pineapple-shaped head. "Yeah, well... Kakashi-sensei took him with him for some training and since nobody heard of them. Geez, if even Naruto is more reliable than you, you're really looking bad here, Sasuke.", Shikamaru groaned.

"Hey, was that an insult?", Naruto snapped.

"Even so, I think you'd better worry about yourself, Naruto.", Shikamaru said and nodded behind Naruto.

As Naruto followed his friends stare, he froze. He looked into the dark gray eyes of Haku, the kunoichi that had sworn to kill him just about a month ago. She said nothing but only smiled broader as he froze up in fear.

As she had passed him, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Then he saw her. Behind Haku had been Tayuya, leaning against the wall with a large scowl on her face. "Ah, Tayuya...", he mumbled and was just about to walk over to the girl to tell her of the good news, but was stopped as

"Everyone ready? We can't wait much longer for Uchiha Sasuke, so the final exam will have to start without him. If he isn't here until his match begins, he'll just be disqualified and that's that.", the proctor said out loud and then motioned the Genin to follow him.

Doing as they were told, the ten finalists walked into the arena where they were greeted by a roaring crowd. Naruto could see Ino and Sakura swallow nervously there for a second. Not that he could blame them.

They lined up in the middle of the spacious arena where the Special Jounin and then the Hokage appearing along with the Kazekage up on a balcony gave a speech. Naruto looked at the cloaked man and swallowed. 'Temari-chans and Gaaras father', he thought. He had a dangerous aura. No wonder he was the Kazekage.

But his attention was quickly drawn back to the here and now. "The first match! Konohagakure-nin Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kirigakure-nin Haku!", the same proctor with the bandana-headband, shadowy eyes and coughs announced loudly to the assembled crowd.

At the mark, the other participants retreated to a balcony that was let into the wall of the arena. Now, it was just Naruto, Haku and the referee down here in the battleground, and all of a sudden, Naruto felt a lot of eyes on him. But despite thinking it would weigh him down, the contrary was happening. He felt uplifted. Now was his chance to prove his worth, to show that he was a real Konoha-ninja. But Haku must've felt similarly...

The two youths stared at each other for a moment, Naruto with a look of dread and determination, not unlike someone who was about to see a dentist. Haku on the other hand was the kid in the candy store. "I hope you won't run too much this time around, Naruto-kun. Although it would be fun, I suppose...", she cooed with excitement. Words couldn't describe how restless she had been before this battle.

But Naruto wouldn't let her have her way. "I'm sorry Haku-chan, there's no way I can afford to lose to you. I've trained very hard in the last month and I won't run from you.", Naruto explained, determination in his eyes as he stared at Haku.

However, the Kirigakure ninja just shrugged it off and laughed. "Good, you're making me all excited with this stare of yours, Naruto-kun.", she said and shivered visibly. Just how eager to fight was this girl anyway?

The two walked a fair distance to get some space in between them. Then, the proctor held his hand high in the air and shouted...

"BEGIN!"


	67. Chapter 67

As soon as the proctor said those words, Haku threw several needles towards Naruto, who in return threw a few kunai of his own, deflecting them as both weapons flew off and landed on the dusty floor. "That's not going to work this time, Haku-chan.", Naruto said grinningly. "Like I said, I've been training and those needles aren't going to touch me!", he warned as he pulled out another set of kunai, one in each hand.

Haku merely grinned as she looked at the blond ninja before her. "We will see about that, Naruto-kun.", Haku replied as she brought her hands up in a hand sign. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!", she called out her technique as several clones appeared next to her, all of them with that same creepy smile on their faces. "Now, we won't go easy on you, Naruto-kun!", they said in unison as they charged him.

Meanwhile, up in the audience seats, those Gennin who did not pass the preliminary round and their teachers watched as Naruto began to fight the strange kunoichi. More importantly, the girls were visibly worried about their boyfriend as they all knew that the girl fighting him had it out to take his life in this match. "Naruto-kun's confident at least.", Tenten said as she watched him block the deadly needles.

"But... do you think Naruto-kun can beat her? I mean, she's so fast and..." Hinata began worriedly, remembering their encounter with the girl in the forest of death as the rest of the Gennin watched in awe of the fight. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him.", a new voice called, getting everyones attention as a strange, white-haired man stood there, grinning confidently."Naruto didn't let a day go to waste in his training. In fact, I daresay he is one of the hardest working ninja I ever met!", he explained.

Ino and Sakura had run into the audience quickly to talk to their teacher about last minute preparations for their matches, but seeing the old man standing next to their teammates and friends and hearing his proclamation made them wonder.

"And who are you?", Sakura asked, getting a grin from the man as he was about to do his strange dance before Ino seemed to recognize him as she said. "Wait Sakura, I think this is...", she began and Jiraiya had a look of pride on his face. Even the young generation knew his name. Then Ino finished her sentence. "... the old pervert who trained Naruto!". That statment made said man fall face first into the stairs as he was called a pervert by the blond kunoichi before him. "I thought I told him not to call me that or spread it around!", Jiraiya yelled.

"Um... Asuma-sensei, who is he?", Hinata asked curiously as the smoking man sighed before answering. "He is Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary ninja of Konohagakure and, as Ino put it, a true pervert.", he chuckled before Jiraiya glared at him. "Hey now! I was a highly ranked ninja before you were even in the academy! Show some respect!". Narutos girlfriends and comrades gave unbelieving looks at the strange man before them as Kiba muttered to the others "What could this guy teach Naruto?".

Kurenai let a smile tug at her lips as she said "Well, considering he was trained by the Third Hokage and taught the Fourth, I think he has a lot he could have taught Naruto.". Kurenai smiled at the disbeliving looks their students were giving her as they stared at the old man witha new light as he grinned "Yep, and what I taught him, he soaked it up like a sponge", Jiraiya commented as he watched the Kiri Kunoichi making clones.

"Is Naruto really that good now?", Choji asked as a smile made its way to Jiraiyas face as he watched them charge his student. "Naruto is going to take this as a opportunity to show off, just watch closely!", Jiraiya said as they turned to see Naruto surrounded by the clones.

Naruto looked between each clone around him. "Six clones.", Naruto muttered before grinning as the real Haku stood away from the ring of herselves and called out "I thought you said you had gotten better, Naruto-kun! Now you're surrounded and my speed will take you own easily!". As she finished, her clones jumped towards Naruto at lightning fast speed, only for naruto to grin as in a flash of his own impressive speed, he brought his hand together for his own seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he called out and was covered by puff of smoke. Then, six Narutos burst out of the smoke and each one took a Haku-clone by surprise. The water clones burst into water again, having been destroyed by this impressive showcase of Narutos own, improved speed.

"And I told you I wouldn't lose this fight, Haku-chan. I worked on my speed the whole month while I trained. You're not going to be able to get me with the same old tricks.", Naruto cheekily said. A surprised look came over Hakus face for a moment before she shivered and smiled even more. "Well, then I will have to show you some new ones, Naruto-kun!", she yelled and charged at him.

"Go, Naruto-kun! Knock her out of the village!", Ino yelled excitedly as she watched her boyfriend and the girl begin a fierce hand-to-hand combat match with each of them trading blow for blow against each other. "Naruto has definitely gotten better. I can't believe it, but I think it's safe to say he isn't the dead last anymore.", Kiba said as Choji gave a small nod, his shock at Narutos skill making him stop eating his chips for a moment. Naruto was at least lasting longer then Choji had against Haku, but Shikamaru wondered if he was strong enough to win.

As Naruto and Haku weapons met again, both strained to gain the upper, pressing harder againt each other they stared face to face. "Naruto-kun, your growth for a months time is truly impressive. However, I'm going to win this match, because I have three advantages you don't.", she said lowly as they had reached a tie with their weapons clashed.

"And what's that Haku-chan?", Naruto asked, truly curious as she smiled. "Well, first of all, there is the water from my clones around us.", Haku said making him look down. 'Right, she's fom Kirigakure, so it makes sense she would use water clones for attacks later on.', Naruto thought as Haku continued. "Two, I have one of your hands occupied, leaving you with only one.".

Then Haku grinned as she brought her own free hand up and finished with "Three, I can do this!", and with that she began to do one handed seals... something Naruto had never seen anyone, not even his sensei do before. "Naruto-kun, you know of my bloodline, my control of Water and Ice? I will give you a demonstration.", she said, ending the sequnece as the water around them sprung to life and jumped into the air.

The audience looked on in amazment. Those who had the slightest bit of ninja training were impressed with the girls skill with hand seals. Not many could attest to being able to pull that off, but what shocked everyone was the seemingly hundreds of various sized icicles that floated in mid air.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō (Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death)!", Haku whispered, making Naruto stop from looking at them around him before realizing he was in trouble. Suddenly the needles rained down at once and a huge cloud of smoke was kicked up as it ended the attack.

No one in the audience said a word, too shocked at the ferocity of the attck that had swallowed up both contestents. Narutos girlfriends were especially worried for his safety as the form of Haku suddenly lept from the smoke, clear of the attack with not a scratch on her that wasn't there before. "Is the match over? Did Naruto...?", Kiba asked unsurely as Ino glared at him. "Don't you dare finish that scentence Kiba! Naruto is too good to lose like that! He can't be...", she trailed off at the end as Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry yourself.", Jiraiya grinned, "Trust me when I say this... the match isn't over!".

Haku stared as the smoke began to settle. She was sure her attack connected, so why was she so... concerned? Worried even? Finally, the smoke died down for all to see and it had a visible reaction from everyone, but none so more then Haku. Naruto had replaced himself with a log, which was like a pin cushion at the moment with the number of ice cicles embedded into it.

"Naruto-kun dodged it!", Haku whispered in shock before she realized her own words and spun just in time to miss being hit by Naruto's flying kick which would have hit her in the head if it had connected. Haku quickly cleared herself from Narutos reach as he tried to land a few punches on her.

Those watching the fight gave a varied reaction to the sudden event, just as it seemed it was the end for the blond ninja he turned it around and nearly got his opponent in her daze. Narutos friends and girlfriends let out sighs of relief seeing he was okay, while the examiners were noting how well he was utilizing his skills to best her.

"Naruto-kun, I am amazed!", Haku said sincerely as she stared at him. Naruto however wasn't nearly as relaxed as she was as he stayed in his fighting position should she try something. "You are truly strong! Not only that but you survived a jutsu very few have before you, but I came here to show my village is strong! And I can't have distractions like you!", Haku yelled as she brought her hands up in a new handsign.

"What a pity!", Haku muttered as she focused and Naruto once again saw the water around him moving and the ice imbedded in the log fly up to join the gathering liquid until it took shape. What it turned into was surprising, a dome of twenty one ice mirrors hanging in the air around Naruto. Now, this was something he definitly hadn't expected, but then again, Haku was full of surprises... her wanting to kill him for example.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry it's going to end so quickly, but this is the end for you!", Haku said as she walked towards him from outside the dome. "This is my ultimate technique. No one has survived it once they were trapped in this, my Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors)!", Haku stated as she looked at him before walking to a mirror, and then to everyones shock she walked INTO the ice mirror, her reflection in all of them as they stared at Naruto.

"And what's to stop me from just walking out of here?", Naruto asked as he took a step forward, only to recieve a cut on the leg that took it, making him cry out in surprised pain. "Because I can attack in here, and to me, my speed is increased tenfold. You look like you're standing still when I move out of these. You're trapped!", Haku said with a grin. "Now, try to last a while before you give out, Naruto-kun.".

Everyone in the stands watched the brutal scene as Naruto was being attacked mercilessly by Haku. Any step he took or action he made was stopped as the girl quickly made sure to keep him in his spot in the middle of the mirrors. "Naruto-kun's in trouble!", Hinata yelled worriedly as she and the others watched helpless to do anything to stop the scene before them.

"Jiraiya-sama, you knew the kind of opponents Naruto was going to be facing, didn't you?", Kurenai asked as she looked up at him. "Surely you taught him something that can help him get out of this!", the man stared down with a grin still on his face as he replied, "Kurenai, you have no idea of that blond idiots strength. In the time we spent together, I saw him grow by leaps and bounds as he took eveything I gave him and then asked for more. Naruto can get out of this, but I think he's just bidding his time.".

That statement made all present look back at the scene as Naruto seemed to be barely standing up.

"Naruto-kun, I see you are about to fall. I think I should let you have a quick and painless dear for the fun fight I got out of you.", Haku said giddily as she looked at him through the mirrors. 'I can't use THAT technique yet and if I was that bastard Sasuke, I could just use a fire jutsu to get out of this... No, I'm sure those things aren't that easy to beat, but I guess there's no other option.', Naruto thought before nodding to himself as he looked up.

Haku was surprised to see Naruto standing back up as his eyes showed how confident he was at the moment. "Haku-chan, I didn't want to show this trick I learned so early in the finals, but if I have to show it to anyone, I'm glad its a strong opponent like you.", Naruto said as he took a bit of the blood leaking from one of his cuts and started making hand signs.

Those of Chunnin and higher ranking were shocked at what he was doing. Did he really have THAT ability? "What's Naruto doing?", Kiba asked as Jiraiya chuckled. "Something that's going to put this exam to a whole new level.", he replied, watching Naruto finish the last sign before slaming his hand into the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Summoning jutsu)!", Naruto yelled as a huge explosion of smoke filled the area in the dome, obscuring the view of everyone outside it. But the could hear something. The sounds of something breaking glass filled the air for a second before suddenly several of the mirrors fell from the cloud, either broken into pieces or whole as they flew across the stadium.

Then Haku jumped from the smoke, clearly shocked that her ultimate technique was broken like a twig in the hands of a wrestler. As the smoke cleared she and everyone else were even more shocked as Naruto stood on the head of an orange toad, about the size of a small house, the size of which had broken the mirrors with its size or thrown them away.

"He knows how to use a summoning technique, that's suprising!", one examiner said, not adding that it was a toad, of all the summons possible. "Yeah, the chakra to use that is incredible and he used it to escape from that one the girl had, which was equally as impressive.", the other added as they watched the fight drawing to its closing act.

"NOW!", Naruto yelled as the toad opened its mouth wide. Haku tried to avoid whatever was about to come her way, but the toads tongue shot out and grabbed her by her leg and began to toss her around like a ragdoll. She hit the ground and a tree a few times before the toad tossed her into the air which Naruto lept after her.

Forming a hand sign, Naruto shouted out "Kage Bushin!" and his trusty shadow clones appeared around him as he initiated his attack. "U! -zu! -ma! -ki!", the clones yelled as they each kicked Haku higher before the real Naruto appeared above her and pushed his foot into her body. "Naruto Rendan!", he yelled as he pushed Haku down at a great speed, aiming her body to the ground as they impacted.

The air was silent as the dust kicked up by the impact flew about the two fighters. Naruto bended down with a weapon to Haku's throat as he stared at her hardly. "I win, Haku-chan.", Naruto stated firmly as she stared up at him. "And yet you spare me?", she asked as Naruto raised an eye at her. "I won, there is no reason to fight now.", Naruto stated as she shook her head slightly. "No Naruto-kun, you have to take my life", Haku said more then determidly.

Naruto stared at her as she spoke "I came here with a mission, to show how strong my village is. But I have been beaten, I can't complete my mission and the only fate that awaits those who can't complete their mission is death! Naruto-kun, just do it!", Haku yelled even as tears welled in her eyes. Naruto raised the kunai in his hand and brought it down, only to halt his hand as the tip of the blade was inches from Hakus face.

It was so close Haku could see herself staring into it as Naruto cursed. "Damn it, Haku-chan! Being a ninja isn't about just completing damn missions and getting rid of stronger fighters!", Naruto yelled with even greater force then Haku had. "It's about fighting with your comrades and growing stronger! It about friendship!", Naruto said as he stood up again. "Haku-chan, in this village we believe in the bonds between people, friends, family, even comrades in battle.", Naruto said as he looked down at her.

"I think you should find an important person to protect Haku-chan, because then you can become really strong.", Naruto grinned as Haku seemed to think his words over. "An important person...", Haku muttered, closing her eyes with a small smile on her lips. 'Perhaps that is something I need to think about... Naruto-kun.', Haku thought as she let herself rest from her tiring battle.

Seeing the end of the match, the judges nodded to the proctor before he turned and yelled "The winner of this fight is Naruto Uzumaki!"


	68. Chapter 68

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Victory was his! The crowd applauded and his girlfriends were absolutely ecstatic about his victory. While Haku was carried out of the arena and tended for by medical ninja, Naruto enjoyed that he was finally beginning to be recognized for his skills.

He saw a few face sticking out. The Hokage himself smiled at him, as were his friends. But Gaara on the other hand had a very dangerous expression on his face. Naruto had to swallow... all he could do was hope that, until they met in the tournament, he would keep his promise and not hurt anyone.

Naruto saw his Tenten waving enthusiastically at him, motioning for him to join them on the seats. So of course, Naruto quickly made his way up there and was greeted by his friends. Tenten flung herself at him and was the first to congratulate him. The others chimed in of course.

A big grin was plastered on Narutos face. He had the feeling that his training had finally begun to pay off, and he hadn't even shown everything that Jiraiya had taught him... "Wow, Naruto, that was an awesome jutsu you used there!", Kiba commented, a wide grin on his face. He was proud of his buddy.

Naruto felt something he had rarely ever felt. He felt admired. All of his friends looked at him, their respect for him obviously having grown a lot. Only Sakura looked apprehensive somewhat. As Naruto turned to her, he heard her say something. "Why toads of all summons?", she asked in a whisper and shuddered a bit.

"Huh? What was that, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked, curious as to what she had said... and why she had said it.

Sakura looked at him, a slight green tinge to her face. "Why did it have to be toads, Naruto? I hate toads... eww, they're so gross with their slimy skin and big eyes and... urgh, I don't wanna think about them!", she exclaimed and shuddered. Apparently, she disliked toads.

But before Naruto could humor Sakura, the crowd fell silent again. The Genin and their teachers looked on to the ground of the arena and saw that the next two opponents were facing each other there.

The proctor was ready to announce the following match as well. "Second match! Konohagakure-nin Aburame Shino versus Konohagakure-nin Hyuuga Neji! BEGIN!", he called out loudly.

But the two composed ninja did not start right away. First, as unlikely as it was, Shino wanted to share some of his thoughts with his opponents. "I am lucky to fight you already.", he said. "Hinata was also my teammate. It is natural for comrades to look out for each other. And in some cases, avenge them.", Shino explained.

But that proclamation didn't faze Neji whatsoever. He had his eyes closed, not even bothering to look at his enemy. "You are not the one I wish to fight, but no matter, this fight will be over quickly.", he simply said. Then, he raised his hand and opened his eyes. "Byakugan!", he exclaimed and activated his all-seeing eyes.

Then, the time for words was over. Neji assumed the stance of his Jyuuken style while Shino raised his arms and his insects began to creep out of his sleeves. Neji was the first to attack, proving that the year he had spent training had given him speed that his opponent had a hard time matching.

Shino was able to evade Neji for a few times using Kawarimi no Jutsu, but he himself was not able to land much hits. Neji was just too fast. It wasn't looking to good for him.

"Shino is a ranged fighter. That's why me and Chouji are on his team, he'll give us back up and we'll keep the enemy of his back in return. That's how we work together...", Hinata explained to the others.

"But now he's all by himself. He's in a lot of trouble if Neji comes close to him.", Chouji added while munching his chips down even faster.

But they were wrong if they thought their teammate would be conquered that easily. Instead, all the masses of insects Shino had attacked Neji with began to slowly creep up on him. Then, when Neji dodged another assault of the Destruction Bugs, he was close enough to deliver the final blow.

"It's over!", he said and dropped into a lower stance, his arms spread out.

"Yes, it is.", Shino agreed. In that moment, the insects all around Neji had just finished surrounding their victim and now rushed towards him from all sides. There was no way for Neji to escape.

But of course, Neji knew of the bugs. He had known from the beginning. So, the jutsu he was using was not intended to finish of Shino, but rather his weapon: The bugs. "Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)!", he announced and began spinning around, hands outstretched.

A blink of an eye later, Neji was gone and instead there was a lethal swirl of blue chakra in his place, forbidding everyone and everything entrance as he successfully held of the bugs with it.

But not only that, he slowly advanced towards Shino. Cornered, Shino was forced to act as well. "Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Insect Wall Technique)!", he proclaimed and his bugs swarmed towards him.

Shino summed all of the insects in his body outwards as they swirled around him, protecting their host from the incoming attack. They swarmed around him at high speeds, creating a dark-grey mass that swirled around Shino, not unlike the chakra dome that was Nejis attack.

Then, the two jutsu connected! It appeared as two equally-matched forces were mashed together in a vicious struggle for supremacy. The one was Neji, the other Shino.

"Incredible! It's a real clash and only one of them can win here. Shinos bugs try to absorb the chakra that Neji pours into his Kaiten, but Neji kills a lot of them too. If Shino can absorb enough chakra to weaken Neji, he'll win for sure, but if Neji kills all of Shinos bugs, he's defenseless!", Asuma observed correctly as the struggle continued.

The two swirling domes grinded against each other, each one attempting to get the upper hand. And both seemed to weaken rapidly, as Neji lost a lot of chakra and Shino a lot of bugs in this struggle for power. The friction that the two jutsu created was enourmous and soon, two large craters were in the floor of the arena.

Even though this went on for a few minutes, the audience, Naruto and company included, was not able to avert their eyes. It seemed like this could go on for a while.

However, the loss on Shinos side was far bigger then Nejis. So Shino cancelled his technique and jumped a fair distance away from Nejis swirling chakra. The audience was eager to see the continuation of this battle, but instead, he raised his hand. "I surrender!", he loudly announced, shocking everyone.

But Hayate knew that if a Genin wanted to give up, he would honor their decision. "Winner of the match is Konohagakure-nin Hyuuga Neji!", he pronounced the Hyuuga the winner as the crowd applauded confusedly.

Neji was just as confused. "Why did you give up? You might've won!", he demanded to know.

Shino however remained emotionless. "Even if avenging Hinata is important to me... doing it by sacrificing my powers and my allies is not worth it. Besides, I know for sure there is someone who will do this in my stead.", he said cryptically.

The judges noted his reasoning and scribbled something on their boards. "He has foresight and doesn't let his emotions cloud his judgement. On the other hand, the Hyuuga has exhibited not special qualities so far, but his jutsu was impressive...", one voiced his thoughts.

Shino meanwhile simply turned around and walked towards the exit of the arena. He had lost, but it was not yet over for him. "Naruto... please, defeat Neji for me as well.", he mumbled as he looked up to Naruto in the ranks. Then, he left the arena and soon joined his comrades in the upper seats, where he remained silent.


	69. Chapter 69

The proctor watched as the next two combantants entered the ring and the crowd watched in anticipation, so far the Exam was turning into one very interesting show, and people we taking notice of some emerging stars.

"Lord Hokage, I must say, I was quiet surpised by the begining of the exams. That blond ninja of yours certainly knows how to put on an interesting show.", the Kazekage said, making Sarutobi smile. "That would be Naruto Uzumaki, one of our most talented ninja. And if he has anything to say about it, the next Hokage.", Sarutobi chuckled as the Kazekage nodded. "Quite an interesting Gennin to say the least... but my daughter is up next and I am sure she will not disappoint me.", he said evenly, making Sarutobi smile and reply "We shall see...".

Looking between the two fighters, the proctor nodded as he announced "The next fight is between Konohagakure-nin Haruno Sakura and Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Temari! Begin!", he yelled as he jumped away, signaling the start of the match.

"Naruto!", Kurenai said getting his attention as his teacher called him. "Watch Sakura's match closely. She wanted to show you how strong she has become since you three left the forest of death a month ago.", Kurenai instructed, getting an odd look from Naruto before he himself nodded and turned to watch as Sakura made the first move and made two clones of herself and charged Temari.

"Heh, you think that this is going to beat me? How basic!", Temari commented as she brought her fan up and in a wide swing took down all three Sakura's, leaving the field empty of any pink haired girls in sight. Temari looked around cautiously as she waited for an attack. She checked all sides before she felt something weird happening to her.

Looking down at the ground beneath her, her eyes widened as she saw herself sinking into the dirt slowly, as if the ground was trying to swallow her whole. 'Is this some kind of jutsu?!", Temari thought as she struggled against the pull of the ground, but that only made her sink even faster as she shook her head to clear it. 'Think Temari... what could this be? I didn't hear any ninjutsu called out... and where is that pink haired...?'. Suddenly Temari realized what was happening as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Opening her eyes, Temari saw she hadn't moved an inch from where she had before, and neither had Sakura. "Genjutsu is so annoying!", Temari said as she opened her fan and swung it towards Sakura. That created a strong burst of wind that pushed the girl back, only to reveal it was another clone. At this point, Temari was getting annoyed. So far she hadn't fought her opponent at all.

"Alright, now I'm getting ticked off!", Temari yelled as she swung her fan in all directions, sending waves of strong wind all over the battlefield and finally hitting Sakura who was hiding among the trees. Sakura was pushed out of the cover of the trees and back to where Temari could see her, in the clearing of the area. It seemed the attack had been a bit too strong as Sakura lay on the ground, unmoving.

Up in the stands, Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit in thought. "Kurenai-sensei, I know Sakura wasn't the strongest ninja around but she could take more then that, right?", Naruto asked as they watched Temari walking up to the pinkette. "Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun!", Tenten said grinningly. "I made sure personally that Sakura knew how to fight that damn Suna bitch!", Tenten said, muttering the bit on the end as everyone around her sweatdropped a bit.

Temari stood over the form of Sakura with a surprised look on her face. "She couldn't be that fragile. Even that bunhaired girl put up more of a fight.", Temari muttered, looking down at Sakura before said kunoichi suddenly spun in place and kicked Temaris fan from her hands, knocking it a good distance away as she grinned. "You're right, I'm not that fragile!", Sakura yelled, now that her trap had been sprung as she charged at the pig tailed Suna girl.

"Hehe, pretty sneaky, forehead girl!", Ino said as she watched the fight ensue as they matched fist against fist relentlessly, not knowing the judges were making their own observations of her pink haired teammate. "She used a trap to seperate the girls strength from her, making her weaker and easier to fight.", one grinned. "This girl's got spunk!", the other judge nodded in agreement.

Temari jumped back to avoid a hit from Sakura as she smiled. "You should give up. You know the kind of opponents you could face after this. I'm not trying to be mean, just a friendly warning.", Temari said as Sakura grinned. "Thanks, but I can handle myself, especially with my friends watching me!", Sakura yelled as she charged again, only for Temari to do something unexpected.

She suddenly pulled out a smaller fan. Waving it, she created a cloud of dust that obscured not only Sakura's view but also that of the crowd as it took up almost all of the field. "Damn it, now I can't see anything!", Kiba said as he watched for any sign of the fight.

Unknown to everyone else, Sakura found herself looking around nervously as she didn't know which way to expect Temari to come from. Hearing something from behind her, she was about to turn before she was hit hard on the back of her head by the casing of Temaris fan. "Sorry. I warned you and this is for you own good. Gaara can only take so much before he snaps again and I need to at least give it one more try before Naruto-kun keeps his promise to me. I promised to never give up on him, so I won't.", Temari said, looking at Sakura who now truly laid unconcious from the sharp hit to the head.

"For what's its worth, I'm sure they took notice of you.", Temari said with a sigh as she used her fan to clear the smoke away and revealing to the crowd the result of the fight.

The proctor took a moment to look things over before yelling "The winner of the match is Subaku no Temari!".


	70. Chapter 70

Naruto watched as his girlfriend was taken from the field by the medic ninja's, yet he wasn't so concerned about her injuries. He was sure Temari had gone easy on his pink-haired teammate like she had when Tenten had fought her in the preliminaries. Speaking of the bun-haired girl, Tenten was being quite vocal about the fight they had just watched.

"Gah! I can't believe Sakura lost the match to that slut!", Tenten yelled, seemingly ready to pull her hair out as she looked at Naruto harshly, making Naruto suddenly feel very uneasy. "Naruto-kun, I don't care what the sand bitch did, I want you to kick her ass!", Tenten ordered as Naruto nervously tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Now now Tenten-chan, me and Temari-chan aren't even in the same brackets for this fight. I would only fight her if we both didn't lose a single match.", Naruto said, trying to calm his pointy weapon using girlfriend.

Tenten still fumed, although much quieter to herself now now as Kiba snickered to Choji. "Knew he was going to be in hot water when she found out about that Suna girl.". Choji could only nod a bit as he muttered "Yeah and now Ino's match is up next. I hope she learned something from your match.". Kiba's laughter died in the second that sentence pass Chojis mouth as he rememebred his humiliating and painful defeat at the hands of the red-haired sound kunoichi.

Naruto suddenly realized something as he looked about quickly. 'Crap, I didn't tell Tayuya-chan about Kin-chan yet! Where is she, I have to tell her quick?!'. Naruto thought, seeing his blond girlfriend already having left her seat. Suddenly the proctors voice called out. "Attention please!". Naruto turned to look and saw what he feared, that he was already too late to intervene in.

Ino and Tayuya stood apart from one another and whereas Ino was holding a confident grin, Tayuya was seemingly even more pissed off then usual, as she stared daggers into Inos body. "The next match is Otokagure Kunoichi Tayuya versus Konohagakure Kunoichi Yamanaka Ino!", the proctor said as he looked between both fighters. "Begin!", he yelled as Tayuya broght out her flute right off the bat.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you under my heel. That blond teammate of yours is going to find out why it's a bad idea to lie and break a promise to me!", she said in a harsh and angry tone that sounded more of a growl as Ino shrugged. "I don't know what you're thinking of, but Naruto-kun never breaks his promises. Besides, I haven't seen you two talk once this whole time, so don't go blaming him for your assumptions!", Ino shot back as she pulled out a few throwing stars to ready herself for the fight.

Tayuya scowled as she pointed at the blond leaf kunoichi before her. "I don't have to prove anything to a fucking leaf bitch like you! Now be a good girl and I'll beat you only half as worse then I'm planning to then your shitheaded dog friend got!", Tayuya yelled as she brought the flute to her mouth.

Kiba groaned as he covered his eyes. "It's all over now, soon as she starts playing that damn instrument, she's got you right where she wants you.", Kiba muttered as Hinata stared. "It looks like Ino is taking it better then you did though.", that statement made all look at their blond comrade as she not only was still grinning through the haunting melody Tayuya was playing, she was actually swaying abit to it.

Seeing what was happening, Tayuya suddenly stopped playing as she growled through clenched teeth. "You bitch! How are you not affected by my Genjutsu?", Tayuya demanded to know as Ino grinned. "When you have a Genjutsu mistress as a sensei, you learn a trick or two to get around them. Your techniques need for me to hear them for it to affect me.", Ino grinned as she moved her head to the side.

What Tayuya saw made her blood boil as Ino tapped her own ears. "All I needed were some ear plugs to drown out the damn music, lip reading takes care of the rest.", Ino smirked. "Anything else you want to say before I beat you?", Ino asked teasingly.

"Yeah! Shut up and die!", Tayuya yelled as she charged Ino. "So fucking what if my Genjutsu won't work right now! I'll just beat your head 'till I knock those fucking things out of your head and then I'll cover the ground with your bits before I'm done!".

"Hmm, that girl's showing some brains. Simple solutions to complex problems.", the judge noted and another nodded. "A valuable tool if you're going into the field with only a bare minimum of supplies.", the other said, thinking as they wrote down some notes of the fight.

"Man, that girl's troublesomly violent, glad I'm not fighting her.", Shikamaru said as he watched the fight progress. "Yeah, but you got that other redhead. Just be glad me and Temari-chan worked it out so you won't die in it.", Naruto said as Shikamaru raised an eye at that. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

As Naruto filled Shikamaru in quickly, the fight between the girls was slowly growing more and more extreme. Already Ino had used some explosive tags to try and take Tayuya out, only for the girl to almost hit her in the face with her flute.

"Give up you Konoha bitch! I'm stronger! I'm faster! I'm better trained! And I'M going to win!", Tayuya yelled as she pressed the attack, only for Ino to dodge and parry them as she replied, "Nothing is certain, but with my friends watching, I'm not just going to roll over and take it!". Tayuya sneered as she kicked out both of Ino's legs.

"That's not a bad fucking idea, you bitch!", Tayuya said as she attacked again. Tayuya suddenly brought her flute to her lips again, making the Gennin wonder what she was doing. Ino had already proven that it was ineffective to attack her as long as her ears were closed like that. But the next thing that came from Tayuya's flut wasn't anything like music.

It sounded like nails on a chalk board, a sound that made many in the audience wince at it. Ino meanwhile writhed on the ground in pain as Tayuya smirked. "I can play pitches that make the body seize up from them. If you can hit the right notes, you can make a person feel like their bones are trying to get out of their bodies. I don't have to get you to hear it, your skin works fine for this.", Tayuya said as she hit that same note over and over again as Ino soon passed out from it.

"That's enough!", the proctor said, suddenly appearing as he grabbed the flute from Tayuyas hands. "I'm declaring the winner of this match Tayuya from Otokagure!", he said as said redhead growled at being denied yet again to fully finish off a leaf ninja. But in the end it wouldnt matter, she had bigger leaves to burn, namely Naruto Uzumaki.

"Man, just when you think a girl can't get any worse.", Kiba muttered as he and Akamaru tried to get the ringing out of their ears. Naruto had to agree, Tayuya had taken the fight way too far. Hell, Ino had really seemed to have taken that attack hard and he was worried as he watched his teammate and girlfriend being taken out of the ring on a streacher.

"Don't worry, Naruto.", Kurenai suddenly said to him. "If you want, go see them between the rounds. They would like the visit, but I don't think they're gonna be up soon.", she said with a kind smile.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he heard a quiet sigh. "Well, this is turning into a troublesome day.", Shikamaru muttered as he knew what was coming next.


	71. Chapter 71

Shikamaru stood up from his seat. The eyes of his comrades turned to him, but even if he was nervous, he tried to play it cool. Still, there was nothing he couldd o about the beads of cold sweat that began to run down his forehead. "Sheesh, I really hope this guy plays by your rules, Naruto.", he muttered to his blond friend.

"Hey, I'm telling you, it's true. I told Temari that he should take it easy on everyone but me, okay?", Naruto assured his body. He believed her when she had promised him to make Gaara swear on it.

Shikamaru scratched his head as he heard Naruto say this. "Yeah yeah, I believe that... the problem is, do you really think he's going to to do that?", he wondered aloud as he looked over to the small balcony over the arena where Gaara stood.

And indeed, Gaara exuded a strong bloodlust. The last fight had excited him. The pain that the kunoichi had inflicted on the blond had stirred Gaaras inner beast. Temari noticed the psychotic stare of her brother. "Gaara! Remember what you promised me? No killing, okay?", she reminded him of her words earlier.

Her brother turned to look at her. His eyes showed that he knew only disdain for his older sister. But he would comply for now. "Yes. But I will kill Uzumaki Naruto today. Down there or anywhere else... he will die...", Gaara said in a still monotone voice. Then, he disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in the arena.

Temari swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Gaara had stared at her. That was definitely bad. All Temari could do was hope that her brother could retain his control for a bit longer.

"Well... see you later, I hope.", Shikamaru said with a wry smile and headed off to the arena, the voices of his friends in his ears that wished him good luck. 'Good luck... yeah, I can really need that.', he thought to himself. He was already working out several strategies, but none seemed too sure. After all, they were both range fights whose weapons were rather flexible. They were pretty much even in terms of resources, only that Gaaras sand was much more powerful in terms of sheer destruction...

Still uneasy, Shikamaru arrived in the arena a moment later. The proctor, confirming that both fighters were present, raised his hand. "The fifth match, Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Gaara vs. Konohagakure-nin Nara Shikamaru! BEGIN!"

The first thing Shikamaru did was to hop back a considerable distance. He needed to know more about Gaara than just what he had seen in his fight with Rock Lee. Gaara meanwhile simply let the lid of his gourd pop out and his sand slowly spilled out, floating around his body like several halos.

It was an intimidating sight, but Shikamaru evaluated his chances. 'I can't reach him like that, but I still don't know his range... if this monster even has something like that.', he analyzed Gaara. In his earlier fight, Gaara had demonstrated several abilities.

The fighters simply stared at each other for a few minutes, each one not too sure how to begin, but for different reasons. Shikamaru thought about how to win without getting killed while Gaara wondered how to win without killing.

Finally and surprisingly, it was Gaara who raised his voice. "You're not the one I want to fight... give up. You saw what happens if you don't.", he growled, making only a thinly veiled threat with a nod towards Rock Lee.

But Shikamaru was not so easily intimidated. "Well, it's a pain in the ass, that's for sure, but... my friends are watching, so it would be kinda lame for me to just stick my tail between the legs and run.", he replied with a smirk. He could only hope to not regret those words later.

Gaara did not reply. Just as he thought the conversation had already ended, Shikamarus attention was drawn to a small, almost unnoticable movement on the ground. A crack appeared there and not only that, it grew. It curved around him and then, the ground below to him began to shake softly. 'No way... it doesn't even have to be his own sand!', Shikamaru exclaimed in his head as he jumped away from the now hostile ground.

It was a decision made not a second too early as the ground sacked in and turned into something like quicksand. That was it. That was definite proof that Gaara had no range. Shikamaru knew that the ground was not safe anymore. No, he had to go someplace else, and so he used the technique Kakashi had taught them way back and ran up the wall of the arena. At least here, he wouldn't have to worry about the ground sucking him in.

But there was no time to relax, because now, there was little option left for Shikamaru. He HAD to attack or give up. And since he had forbidden himself from doing the latter that easily, it led to him crouching and performing the handseals necessary for his jutsu.

The distance was still a little too far away, but there was something that cast a shadown on the ground that he could use to lengthen his jutsu: Gaaras own sand that still swirled around him. "Kagemane no jutsu!", he proclaimed as his jutsu activated.

The shadow crawled down the wall and over the ground, and then into the shadow of the sand on the ground. And then, it connected with Gaara, who had either not seen or simply ignored this jutsu, as he had not made any step in this match so far. "Shadow possession successful.", he said confidently as he stood and slowly raised his arm, with Gaara repeating the motion.

His friends in the audience erupted into a cheer. "Yes! Now he has him! This fight is over, Shikamaru did it!", Kiba cheered. Once an emeny was caught, it was over. He knew it. Now Shikamaru only had to crack out a nice scheme to make that Gaara-kid lose and they could all celebrate.

Shikamaru too knew that. But something was off. Then Shikamaru noticed something moving behind him and jumped away from it on instinct, cancelling his jutsu in the process. He hadn't been wrong, right behind him, the sand had formed a huge ball that would have crushed him if he hadn't moved. "Not good...", Shikamaru muttered. Whatever jutsu this was, it was clear now that Gaara did not need his body to control it...

Which meant that there was a substantial difference between the two. He needed to activate his jutsu and it only had a certain reach, but Gaaras sand could be everywhere in a flash. And that was the case now, as Shikamaru was encircled by the sand. There was no way out except...

"I give up! There's no way I can win this.", he said loudly as he raised his own hand. "You have no range, you can manipulate the very ground I stand on and you need no handseals to control your sand. In short, you're superior to me. To keep fighting would be suicide.", Shikamaru explained to Gaara who only looked at him with an indifferent look. He held his promise at least...

"Winner of the match: Subaku no Gaara!", the proctor exclaimed as the shoulders of Shikamaru slumped. He had lost, yeah. But at least he was still alive...

The judges were a bit at a loss on what they should note about this fight. "Hmm, if you get down to it, it was a pretty short fight.", one said, cratching his chin in thought. Could there even be much to take note off in this fight? "But that kid made pretty accurate observations of his enemy by just this one action. And then chose the best option. Not only for him, but also for other under his command on a battlefield...", the other responded.

The Kazekage was satisfied with the outcome of this battle. "And this one is my son... so far, my two children have done well. Hmm, by the way, that famous prodigy Uchiha Sasuke still hasn't shown up, Hokage.", he mentioned. Seeing how Sasuke was only due next round to the the number of contestants being uneven, it was still weird that he hadn't appeared at all.

Thoughtfully, the Hokage nodded. "Yes, I know. Even if it pains me, he'll be disqualified. Punctuality was not something his teacher was famous for, but I would've thought at least for this, Kakashi would be able to make it.", he replied, regretting a little that such a fine shinobi like Kakashi still had those traits.

But the name caught the Kazekages attention. Kakashi, that was a name that was famous far beyond the borders of the Fire Nation. "Hatake Kakashi you say is his sensei? Why Hokage, let's wait for the Uchiha a little longer. He still has some time before he needs to be in the arena, right?", he suggested.

The Hokage nodded again. "You're right. A lot of people have come to see him fight... it would be a shame to let them down.", he agreed finally. The shinobi down in the arena looked up to the Hokage for further instructions. He wasn't sure if he should disqualify Uchiha Sasuke now or not.

But a nod from the Hokage answered it all. Interpreting it correctly, Hayate turned back to the audience. "We'll now begin with the second round of the finals... if the two next contestants would please come down to the arena again?", the Special Jounin called out


	72. Chapter 72

"Well, I'm glad Shikamaru is alright, would hate to have to bury a teammate this early in my career.", Kiba said as he looked down as the lazy Gennin started making his way back up to the rest of them. "Indeed. It is good to see he is unharmed.", a voiced called as Rock Lee drew everyones attention. "Lee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting or something?", Choji asked, surprised as anyone there to see the strange leaf ninja before them.

Lee was heavily bandaged with his arm in a sling and a cast on his foot but he nevertheless grinned. "I could never abandon my fellow shinobi when they needed to be cheered onwards to victory. I have been here since the first fight.", Lee smirked with a thumbs up to Naruto. "A very youthful fight, let us hope your bright flames of youth spark what Neji has lost! Perhaps you will make him see the truth, Naruto!".

Naruto nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck a bit. He wasn't too sure how to take the strange way Lee was trying to cheer him on, but he was gratful nonetheless that another person was believing in him. "Thanks, Lee.", Naruto said as he realized something. "Guess I better get going, my next match against that bastard teammate of yours is starting soon.", Naruto said wit a look towards Tenten.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, you're not going to give that smug jerk a inch to work with!", Tenten cheered as Hinata seemed to struggle a bit before saying "Naruto-kun... can I ask you a favor?". Naruto looked at her a bit before nodding as she brought him in close and whispered something into his ear. The others were curious as to what she was asking of him as he nodded a bit, their whole conversation dampered by Hinata's hand.

Pulling away, Naruto stared at his girlfriend and asked "You sure about that, Hinata-chan?". Seeing her nod, Naruto smiled. "Sure, I'll do my best for you Hinata-chan.", Naruto said as he waved them goodbye and walked back into the arena yet again.

The crowd, having seen the matches leading up to this one were very excited to see who would win this match, the Hyuuga who had gone toe to toe against the Aburame and won, or the blond haired shinobi who had unexpectedly beaten the kunoichi from Kiri. As both fighters entered the floor of the arena, Naruto couldn't help but give a hard look to Neji as he took his position.

"You have something to say to me?", Neji asked with a smug grin as Naruto got into a loose stance and replied "I vow to win!". Seeing both contestants were ready, the proctor looked between the two one last time and yelled "Begin!".

Naruto was quick to jump as far back as he could. 'Okay, just remember: This guy is great at close range fighting, can't let him touch me or I'll end up not being able to use my chakra.', Naruto thought to himself as he brought out a few kunai. Up in the stands, Narutos comrades watched as Naruto and Neji began their fight. "Good thinking Naruto, keep your distance.", Kiba muttered as Tenten grinned. "Don't worry about Naruto. With little hints I gave him about Neji and with him seeing how he fights, Naruto has an edge over that jerk.".

Hinata also wanted to add she had told Naruto a few tricks to the Hyuuga way of fighting but kept quiet about that little information for the moment. It wasn't the time to be saying such things anyway, seeing as her boyfriend was about to fight.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!", Naruto called out as he crossed his fingers and formed a sign, as a small goup of the shadow clones popped into existance around him. "Let's see if those eyes of yours can tell the real me apart from these.", the Narutos all said together. Nejis scowl on his face caught many off guard, wondering why the Hyuuga prodigy was reacting this way. But the judges watching the match just grinned as much as any who had figured out Narutos trick.

"Well now, that's an interesting trick. Because the shadow clones distribute chakra equally, the Hyuugas eyes can't tell the clones apart from his opponent.", one judge said with a smirk. "Pretty clever, using his strength against him and turning it into a weakness.", the other judge added as they notted down the strategy being used by the blond shinobi before them.

Neji however then grinned as he charged towards the mass of clones before him. "I don't need to know who is the real one, since you would place yourself as far from me as you can, I need only find the one at the end of the line!", Neji yelled as he began destroying clones left and right before making it to the last Naruto. "Now I have you!", Neji yelled as he hit the Naruto right in the stomach.

Everyone watched with held breath as it seemed the Hyuuga had put an end to the match quickly before the Naruto before him grinned. "Rule number one of being a ninja: Not everythinh is what it seems!", he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke that made everyone look in surprise.

'Behind you, bastard!", a voice called as Neji spun around to see two Narutos charging him. "Got you back!", one yelled as they neared their target. "Hehe, he led the Hyuga to one of his clones and anticipated his opponents moves.", one judge said with a grin. But just as it seemed Naruto was about to land a solid hit, Neji spun around in place, as a dome of chakra spun with him, knocking Naruto and his clone away and fully protecting him from Narutos surprise attack.

"Ugh, I told Naruto to look out for that!", Tenten said in aggravation. "That's Nejis Kaiten. It's an ultimate defense that could be stronger than Gaara's sand is.", Tenten explained to the others as Hinata nodded. "But Neji had to learn it on his own, something no other cadet branch member has done before.", Hinata said in a worried tone, knowing that it wasn't the end of Nejis abilities.

"Now then, I will show you my true power and why a failure like you could never hope to beat me.", Neji said as he slid into a new stance and then attacked. "Eight trigrams two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirtytwo palms! Sixtyfour palms!", Neji called out as he hit Naruto for as many times she shouted, with each hit sealing his chakra in him.

On the last attack Neji pushed Naruto across the arena as he landed hard, visibly feeling the effects of Nejis attack as said Hyugga stood up. "You have no chance now. I have sealed your chakra network.", Neji explained as he smugly grinned. "Fate had decided I win this match from the beginning, it is useless to think otherwise.", Neji stated as he watched Naruto struggle to stand.

"Fate, huh? Well, let me tell you something.", Naruto said as he stood weakly. "I don't believe in such things, especially that we are unable to do somthing about it.", Naruto said, looking across to his opponent. "Really? Well then, I suppose I should tell you about the curse of the Hyuuga clan.", Neji said as he got a reaction from Naruto he wasn't expecting, Naruto started to laugh.

"Hehe, your a little late to tell me about that. I already got told by Hinata-chan about your clans way of seperating the two houses, about that seal on your head that marks you as a servent to them and makes you have to do as they tell you, and so what?", Naruto asked as Nejis scowl grew. "When you were fighting Hinata-chan in the preliminaries, you weren't fighting her.", Naruto said as a grin came to his face.

"You were fighting the fate you use as an excuse to give up.", Naruto said as Neji responded angrily. "Well then, if you're so wise, why is a weak main house allowed to be happy when a strong cadet branch is not?", Neji asked as Naruto laughed bitterly again. "Who said Hinata-chan was happy?", Naruto grinned at Nejis unreadable face. "When Hinata told me about it, she was so sad that her cousin was forced to do something he didn't want to, but you know what she did to change that?", Naruto grinned.

"She reached out and found people to support her and while you go on about how your fate is determined, she is still trying to make it better for you. See, because I made several promises to Hinata-chan and one of them is that I will change the Hyuuga clan when I become Hokage.", Naruto said as Neji sneered. "To be the Hokage, you have to be strong and born to that title. You however are a failure and so you have no chance to ever get it.".

Naruto nonetheless made a hand sign as he began to focus, using all the training Jiraiya had given him. "I'll show you who a failure is!", Naruto said as the crowd watched on. "What's Naruto doing? He had his chakra blocked, there is no way for him to do any Jutsu!", Kiba said shocked as Jiraiya grinned. "Don't worry about that, just watch as Naruto shows why he's the number one surprising ninja.", the old Shinobi said.

Soon Naruto could feel it, the foxes chakra was being drawn from inside him and was forcing his chakra points to open, reversing the effects of Nejis attack, making everyone look on in awe as his chakra began to flow from him in waves. "Now, Hyuuga Neji, I'll show you why you should never think fate determines anything!", Naruto yelled as he attacked.

Neji couldn't believe it. For a second it seemed his victory was assured, but now Naruto was attacking him harder, faster. Even with his all seeing eyes, he was actually having to go on the defensive against Narutos weapons. The entire crowd was on the edge of their seats as they watched the two shinobi colliding with each other, their weapons being scattered throughout the field. They could tell the fights ending was quickly approaching.

"If you think it's impossible, then stop fighting fate!", Naruto yelled as he brought his fist towards Neji, who out of reflex began another rotation to block it. As both ninja's attacks collided, the arena was rocked by an massive explosion, obscuring the view of the two combatants as the crowd watched in edged suspense, wondering who had come out as victor of the heated battle.

As the dust began to settle, two craters were shown and slowly, someone began to climb out of one of them. The crowd watched as Hyuuga Neji climbed out of the ground, visibly hurt as he limped a bit ,looking down at the other hole where Naruto had apparently not emerged from yet. "Heh, sorry failure, but this is the way it ends.", he muttered before the ground beneath him broke as Naruto jumped from undergound.

Naruto landed a solid punch to Nejis face and knocked him off his feet and onto his back where the exhausted Hyuuga lay finally unmoving even though he willed his body to continue to fight. "You know, you really pissed me off.", Naruto muttered as he dusted himself off a bit. "You should know that fate doesn't determine much of anything if you actually try to change it.", Naruto said as he looked to the crowd.

"Did you know Hinata asked me something before I fought you today?", Naruto said suddenly as Neji stared at him, "She asked me not to hurt you too badly! Even after all the clan did to her and how you hurt her in the prelimnaries, she still cared for her cousin.", Naruto explained. "I think you need to rethink your position. You can change anything if you put your mind to it, and I'm sure you'll succeed at it too.", Naruto grinned as he said those words.

"Because unlike me, who can't do a simple Bunshin no Jutsu to pass an exam, you're not a failure.", Naruto said as the proctor looked to the judges again. Seeing them nod, he turned to all present and declared "The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!".


	73. Chapter 73

Naruto, though exhausted by the hard battle, was still smiling triumphantly as he returned to his friends. His friends, while believing in him, were genuinely surprised that he had defeated the older and stronger Hyuuga like that.

Hinata especially seemed happy at his return and produced a small can with a herbal cream she had made herself that would help his wounds. Of course, Naruto did not reject her kind offer to let her put it on him. Naturally, Tenten wanted to have part in that too, so Naruto was made to shed his jacket and had the two girls put on the cream on his wounds and other spots that were not visibly bruised as well from both sides. While doing so, Naruto drew some envious stares of Kiba, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Hinata seemed especially happy. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", she mouthed to him as she put on the medicine on a spot on his cheek.

Naruto enjoyed the ointment that Hinata and Tenten put on his bruises. While it surely was the Kyuubi healing his wounds faster than normally, he appreciated the gesture. It was one of the most loving gestures he had ever received. "You're welcome, Hinata-chan.", he returned with a big smile before everyones attention was demanded by a loud voice from down below in the arena.

"You've seen what I can do, blondie! Do you still want to fight me?", Tayuya taunted Temari who stood across her in the arena.

Temari simply looked at Tayuya and drew her fan from her sash. "Yes. I will win. For the sake of my brother, I will not hold back on you!", she responded calmly and opened her fan, revealing the three stars on it. Temari had always appeared confident when facing Tayuya before and this third time was no difference.

Maybe it was because she was genuinely concerned for her brother that gave her this resolve to be serious in her battles. Thinking back, she had pretty much toyed with Tenten, but in her battle with Sakura, Temari had acted differently, more determined.

Naturally, Tayuya was once more pissed off that her threats did not work on Temari whatsoever. "Tsk, whatever! Don't say I didn't warn you!", she growled and responded by pulling out her flute.

Looking between them, the proctor coughed once before being certain that both were ready. "Second match of the second round: Otagakure-nin Tayuya versus Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Temari! Begin!", Hayate yelled to let the two girls go at it.

Tayuya put her flute to her lips and began playing the very same, grating tune that had left Ino writhing on the floor in plain. She obviously intended to make Temari pay dearly for her cocky attitude.

But she hadn't even played for five seconds when a strong gust of wind attacked her, pushing her whole body back a few feet. That stopped her sound and as she opened her eyes, Temari stood there, her fan in hand and a grim smile on her face. "Your sound can't reach me as long as I control the wind.", she simply stated.

Of course, Tayuya would not admit that. So once more, she brought her flute up and began playing another, even eviller tune, only to be once more stopped by a strong wind produced by Temari. Frustrated, Tayuya was about to play yet another melody that would cause a lot of shinobi trouble, but this time, Temari did not even let her put the instrument to her lips as she summoned a particularly strong gust that knocked Temari off of her feet.

"Give it up. You have no chance against me!", Temari declared confidently As Tayuya scrambled to her feet.

Her confidence was it that made Tayuya grit her teeth in anger. The guts on this one made her angry, but what made her even angrier was that she was able to back it up well enough. "You BITCH! I'll kill you!", she screamed with fury that was unlike anything that she had exhibited before. And it had a strange effect, too.

A breeze swept through the arena and suddenly something that seemed like glowing lines began to crawl all over Tayuyas skin. "W-What's with her chakra all of a sudden? It feels... wrong and evil!", Hinata gasped, visibly trembling as she was the first among the Gennin to notice that something bad was happening.

Naruto too could sense that there was something off about this, and he recalled the oppressing feeling of this chakra. This thick, choking evil that it exuded. "It's just like that one time in the Forest of Death!", Naruto gasped, remembering that creepy ninja from Kusagakure that had attacked him and his team and Haku and Sasuke at once. The evil presence from that time was similar, if not the same!

Tayuyas body was covered in a black arcing, lightning-like pattern. Those who had witnessed it, namely Shikamaru and Kiba, felt reminded of what Sasuke looked like when they came to fetch him in the Forest of Death. "That looks... just like what was going on with Sasuke when we found him near your team, Naruto.", Shikamaru noted out loud.

Naruto looked at his friend with intrigue. "Yeah? Hmm, I can't remember that, I was unconscious at the time.", he said. But he looked on as the girls chakra changed dramatically. It became much more sinister and a swirl of deep purple chakra surrounded her.

Kiba nodded in return- "Sasuke had seemed like a wholly different person then. He was stronger, more aggressive too... even Akamaru here had been afraid of him.", he chimed in and patted his best buddy on the small head as Akamaru sat where he usually sat, in the jacket of his master.

But Tayuyas transformation did not stop there. "Scared shitless yet, huh? And I'm not even halfway done!", she grinned as various changes occured at once. Her skin darkened, from a normal pinkish hue to a dark brown. Her eyes turned black with yellow, slitted pupils. Her red hair also grew longer and seemed to grow slightly brighter in color, so much so that it was nearly the same color as Sakuras. But the most monstrous change was that her hat was ripped to shreds. At first, everyone wondered why, but then the audience realized with a collective gasp that Tayuya had just grown five large horns on her head.

"Wait... that did not happen to Sasuke...", Kiba said breathlessly as the puppy seemed to try and hide in his jacket.

Naruto was also alarmed. He was not really that sensitive towards chakra, but like even the normal, non-ninja spectators felt that something was awfully wrong here. "Kurenai-sensei, what is...?", Naruto began to ask and turned around only to see that his sensei was not where she was just a second ago. "Huh?", he wondered out loud and turned back to see Kurenai down in the arena.

"What the fuck! Let me go, I'm gonna shred that slut!", Tayuya yelled angrily as she was held back by both Asuma and Gai, who, despite being strong ninja, were visibly struggling to keep Tayuya under control. But fortunately, Kurenai was with them too.

"That's about enough!", she said sternly and placed her index and middle finger on the raging Tayuyas forehead. A moment later, Tayuyas eyes went wide and then rolled back into her head as she slumped in Asumas and Gais grasp, having been knocked out by a powerful genjutsu, courtesy of Yuuhi Kurenai.

Just a moment later, ANBU arrived at the scene and took the limp body of Tayuya with them and disappeared just as quickly. "Winner of this match is Subaku no Temari!"

Naturally, the audience was rather confused and disturbed about this battle. But none was so angered about this outcome as the Kazekage. He turned towards his colleague with a glare in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this, Hokage? The battle was not over yet!", the Kazekage demanded an explanation.

The Hokage nodded his head slowly as he rubbed his bearded chin a bit. "That may be, but we've had our eyes on those newcomers from Otogakure ever since this exam started. This was another of those incidents that made us suspicious to them. My ninja acted on my order to keep close tabs on them. Now we really need to question her about those unnatural abilities...", he explained.

The Kazekage fell silent. "But, shouldn't you be happy that your daughter reached the next round?", the Hokage asked his fellow Kage. After all, who knew how the battle would have progressed with Tayuya out of control like that?

It seemed that the Kazekage was reluctant to answer regarding his children. "Temari... is not the one I place my hopes on. Gaara, if properly controlled, is a much more useful weapon.", he said in a cold tone.

Acknowledging their differing standpoints, the Hokage nodded. "I see we have different mindsets, Kazekage. I think Temari would make a fine Leaf ninja. She cares for her family, doesn't she? She must be a good daughter.", he observed with a gentle smile. True, if one was so determined not out of a personal drive to win but for someone they cared about, they exhibited the will of fire, a mindset that he could observe joyfully in the youngest generation of the Leaf shinobi.

But the Kazekage did not share this sentiment. "Being a good daughter and being a good ninja are two different things, Hokage.", he responded gruffly.

"I suppose so.", the Hokage said with a sigh. True, power was also essential to a ninja, but in his opinion, power was wasted on those people who did not use it for the right reasons.

"That was... really odd.", Tenten stated as the dust from the last match began to settle down and Temari returned to the side of her brother.

Finally creeping out of his hiding place, Akamaru let out a weak bark. "Yeah... that chick was scary.", Kiba agreed. The Gennin were all stunned as to what happened, but when they questioned the Jounin, they refused to tell them much. "We're just taking precautions.", was all that Kurenai said and Naruto thought that it had something to do with the whole Otogakure-story that was going on lately.

"I think that Temari was even scarier... she reminds me way too much of my mom.", Shikamaru added with much emotion in his voice. His friends sweatdropped... it was always weird what Shikamaru found to be scary in women...

Back on the balcony where the Hokage and the Kazekage had an excellent view over the arena, the two had a small talk over what would come next. "The next battle will be especially interesting. My son Gaara against the famous last survivor of the Uchiha clan, isn't it?", the Kazekage inquired as the Hokage nodded affirmatively.

"It is. I am looking forward to it too. I wish to see how much Sasuke has grown already.", he responded. Playing him in the care of Hatake Kakashi had been the only sensible way for him to offer Sasuke proper training.

But he was still nowhere to be found, whereas Gaara was already waiting for his opponent in the middle of the arena. "Where is he then, Hokage? His time is running out...", the Kazekage pointed out.

"I have faith in Kakashi to make sure his student arrives in time...", the Hokage said. Fortunately, the latest battle had sparked a lot of discussion amongst the nobles watching, so they wouldn't grow impatient soon.


	74. Chapter 74

The audience were still talking about the last match even as the time for the next one slowly winded downwards. Ten minutes became five, then two, and certain members of the crowd began growing restless and wondered where the last Uchiha was. "Damn it, where the hell is that bastard?!", Naruto yelled as he looked all over the stadium from his seat among his friends. "Man, I knew our sensei was troublesomely tardy, but this is ridiculous. You'd think he'd make an effort to get here for this on time.", Shikamaru muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, he better move his ass then. If Sasuke's not here on time, then I doubt even the Hokage will give Sasuke a reprieve. What kind of ninja shows up late to a fight anyway?!"n Tenten asked loudly as the last minute slowly began winding down, and people began counting as the seconds passed on. Then there were only ten sconds left before the start of the match, and just as the proctor was about to call the match as a forfeit, a sudden gust of wind and leaves kicked up in the area.

When it settled, two figures could be seen. The taller one was Kiba's and Shikamaru's teacher and with him was the last Uchiha, standing there with a smirk on his face. "Well, I hope we weren't late or anything.", Kakashi said rubbing his head as the proctor just grinned. "Next time don't cut it so close Kakashi. I'm sure Kurenais student would love a chance to show off again, considering he won his first two matches already.".

That information made the last Uchiha look up into the stands and see a grinning Naruto, surrounded by the rest of the Gennin of their graduation class, minus Ino and Sakura of course. "Well well, looks like they finally showed up.", Kurenai said with a sigh of annoyance. It was bad enough that Kakashi was tardy, but what if his students started taking after him like that?

"Well now, I hate to make anyone upset. I will let you do your job now.", Kakashi said as he looked to Sasuke with a masked grin. "I'll be watching, Sasuke.", he stated before disappearing in a swirl of leafs, leaving Sasuke and the proctor in the ring. "Right, the next match will start immediately, Konohagakure-nin Uchiha Sasuke versus Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Gaara!", the proctor yelled as Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand.

"Alright, time to see what Sasuke can really do.", Naruto grinned as he leaned in his seat. He, like everyone else, was ready to see how the last Uchiha of the Leaf would fare against the son of the Kazekage. The judge looked between both fighters and then, with a nod, yelled "Begin!".

As soon as those words left his mouth, Gaaras sand sprung to life as it came out of his gourd and Sasuke, having been told of what this sand was capable of by Kakashi, quickly jumped back, distancing himself from Gaara. Gaara didn't seem to care what Sasuke was doing at the moment as he grabbed his head. "Please just a bit longer... I promise I'll give you a really special taste soon, just a bit more.", Gaara muttered, making Sasuke stare at him.

"I have never seen Gaara act this way, what's with him?", Kankuro asked as he watched his younger brother acting strangely. "He's saving his strength for the fight against Naruto. You remember what Gaara and I found out about him? It's only natural he will want to fight him more then anyone else.", Temari said, watching beside Kankuro as he looked over at her. "Yeah, but you have a match against him first, don't you? Are you really going to go into the ring against him?", Kankuro asked but received no reply as Temari watched on edge.

Sasuke made the first move as he tossed several kunai at Gaara, only for his sand to easily catch them and turn into a clone of himself. "You are not the one I seek, Uchiha. I will not let you stand in my way!", Gaara said in an emotionless voice as he stared at the avenger before him. As though he hadn't heard him, Sasuke charged Gaara and began a fierce fight to get close to the redheaded Suna ninja.

"I don't believe this! Didn't sensei tell Sasuke about how bad it is to fight hand to hand against this guy?", Kiba asked in shock. "Oh, I did, of course.", Kakashi said as the Gennin turned to see him suddenly standing there. "But you don't have to worry about that, Sasuke has an edge in this match.", he explained as Sasuke tried a few fire jutsu against Gaara only for his sand to take the fire and block the attacks.

Then, just as it seemed Sasuke had managed to penetrate Gaaras sand and was about to land a solid hit, Gaaras sand reformed around Sasukes arm and grabbed on tightly, trapping him close to the redheaded Shinobi as he muttered "You're starting to annoy me, Uchiha.".

Suddenly, Sasuke kicked himself free before backing up from his opponent. "You're strong. I can really judge myself against you.", Sasuke said with a grin as Gaaras impassive face stared right back. "Again, you are not the one I want to fight.", Gaara stated as Sasuke jumped back, running up the high wall of the arena before standing on it, as he made a few hand signs.

"What's Sasuke doing?!", Naruto asked as Kakashi nevertheless grinned. "Well now, there was a reason why we were late to the arena.", Kakashi said as the gathered Jounin seemed to understand what the last Uchiha was doing. "Kakashi, you taught him that jutsu?!", Gai asked out of shock as Kakashi nodded. "A technique that only one with he sharingan eyes could pull off, my Chidori.", he explained.

A low whistle came from behind Kakashi. "Well now, I wouldn't think you would teach just anyone that Kakashi.", Jiraiya grinned as Kakashi turned. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama, so good to see you! Tell me, when will your next book be out?", Kakashi asked as he pervertedly giggled. "Oh, I just need a bit more inspiration and soon it will be done, though training Naruto here put a damper on that.", Jiraiya grinned.

"Really now? Well, good for you Naruto, Kurenai told me you're a very diligent student and I can think of no one better to learn from Jiraiya-sama then you.", Kakashi beamed as he returned his eyes to the field, not seeing the smirking look Naruto was giving as he was complimented by the strong, if somewhat strange Jounin.

Everyones eyes were on the fight as the sound of birds chirping filled the air, the sound coming from the lightning that surrounded Sasukes hand. "Now I will show you the power of the Uchiha clan!", Sasuke yelled as he charged. But Gaara remained unresponsive as he merely rasied a hand up and several walls of sand formed between him and Sasuke.

A Sasuke charged Gaara, he brought the attack up and it began to cut through the sand walls one by one, but with it, each wall slowed Sasuke down, and he found himself having just cut through six of the sand walls made by Gaara as his attack began to fade. The shock written on Sasukes face was evident as Gaaras stone faced expression remained unchanged.

"Woah, I've never seen anything like that before!", Naruto said as he turned to Jiraiya. "Hey old pervert, how come that attack didn't hit? It looked pretty powerful.", Naruto asked as Jiraiya thought it over. "Well Naruto, I think I will compare it to what I taught you. Say you're trying to make a hole in a piece of wood. What would be more effective, a knife or a drill?", Jiraiya asked in a hushed tone so only he heard it.

"Hmm, well, a drill would, I think... why?", Naruto asked as Jiraiya continued."Well, Sasukes attack is good for a quick cut through an opponents defense, but it requires a lot of speed to be effective. When you have multiple targets lined up, it slows the attacker down and the attack becomes weaker, thus it's not that effective.", Jiraiya stated.

"On the other hand, the attack you learned needs only a constant flow of chakra to work, thus it can deal with more targets easier and keep going. As long as you have chakra, you can keep the attack going.", Jiraiya nodded. "In this respect, your attack is better, Naruto.", he explained. Getting the point, Naruto nodded and looked back to the last Uchihas fight as it seemed to be reaching it pinnical.

"I will not have you in my way, Uchiha.", Gaara said as he willed the sand and it soon wrapped around Sasukes whole body, much like it had with Lees arm and leg. Sasuke tried to free himself from the sand, but it was a useless fight as Gaara spoke again.

"It would be so easy to crush you like a bug, 'till my sand swallowed you whole.", Gaara said without emotion, as Sasuke felt something he hardly did anymore: He felt fear as his life hung in the hands of this crazed Sand ninja standing above him. Everyone watched on edge, and the Jonnin of the village were prepared to jump in if need be.

"But I have a better fight to experience, then I can truly prove my existence. Therefore, you lose!", Gaara stated as he turned and started walking away from the last Uchiha of Konohagakure as he lay struggling on the ground. The proctor sighed, knowing he wouldn't get a favorable reaction from this but nonetheless raised his hand and yelled "The winner of the match is Subaku no Gaara!".


	75. Chapter 75

The audience was audibly disappointed that the match was over so quickly, but it clearly showed the gap between Sasuke and Gaara. Had Gaara fought like he would fight Naruto, the fight would've dragged on longer, since he would try to savor it. But like this, he just got Sasuke out of the way as quickly as possible.

The Uchiha was left humiliated after his swift defeat. No one could say that he hadn't proven to be a good ninja after showcasing his abilitiy to use Kakashis personal jutsu, but he had been defeated without Gaara batting so much as an eyelash. Then again, Gaara never showed much effort in his matches.

Yet even Rock Lee had fared better against Gaara and had him nearly cornered. Still, Naruto couldn't wait for Sasuke to make fun of the Uchiha. Instead, he hurried over to the balcony where Temari stood with her brother, obviously preparing herself for the battle with Gaara.

He arrived there just in time before Temari would have headed down there to meet her brother in a fight. But Naruto couldn't let her do that it woud be way too dangerous. It seemed Kankuro shared that sentiment with him. He himself wouldn't even dream of against Gaara, especially now when he was like this. "Come on, Temari, don't be stupid.", he tried to convince his older sister to just give up.

"No way, leave me be, Kankuro!", she replied angrily just as Naruto appeared next to her.

It seemed that Temari was determined to face her brother. Still, Naruto had a promise, and what good was a promise if the person you made it with died? "Hey Temari, you shouldn't go and fight your brother... remember, I made a promise, so just leave it to me.", he called out to her.

A brief smile passed Temaris face, but then she looked serious once more. "I can't.", she simply replied.

"Huh?", was all that came across Narutos lips. How could she be seet on doing this, fighting her own homicidal brother?

Temari saw his confusion and shrugged her shoulders. "What kind of a sister would I be if I just left it to you without trying myself? Don't worry about me, Naruto.", she said with a wry smile before she turned to the arena. "I hope we can fight each other in the next match.", Temari told him and then hopped down into the ring below, leaving a puzzled and not less worried Naruto and Kankuro behind.

Her brother did not even look at her when she entered the arena. "Temari, get out of my way.", Gaara said simply. He knew that even his family feared him and thought that Temari would just fold and let him have his will here.

But that was not the case. "No, I won't!", Temari responded, standing her ground firmly as her hands pulled out her fan.

Now Gaaras head snapped back to his sister. He was surprised, even dumbfounded when Temari refused to give up for his sake. "Why would you stand in my way?", he simply asked her, his eyes narrowing at her bold stance.

For Temari, there was only natural answer to this. "Because I care about you, Gaara! Please, you got to stop this madness, this is not you anymore!", she pleaded, calling out to the person she knew was her brother.

But Gaaras face contorted into a grimace of rage. He felt betrayed by his sister, one of the few people he believed would never stand in his path. "Silence! If you don't let me fight Uzumaki Naruto, I will kill you.", he threatened with a grave voice.

"You'll have to go through me first, Gaara.", Temari said, fiercely determined to knock some sense back into her brother.

"The opponents are Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Gaara versus Sunagakure-nin Subaku no Temari! Begin!", the proctor yelled and then jumped a fair distance back, hoping to avoid becoming collateral damage. And he was right in doing so, as both siblings began fighting with all their might.

Gaaras sand rushed towards Temari, who deflected and blew it away time and time again. But even so, she was slowly but surely pushed on the defense and soon, all Temari could do was swing her fan in desperation to fend off Gaaras sand approaching her from all sides. But the, Gaara rose his fist in the air and the some sand that had crept closer to Temari on the ground rose up in a fash, knocking the girl into the air and her fan out of her hands. Now she was helpless!

Gaara used this opening mercilessly and with a swift motion f his hand, the sand enveloped Temari and pinned her against the side of the arena. Naruto saw the way Gaara was holding his hand. It was just like when he crushed Rock Lees le and arm. That could only mean... "Temari!", he yelled and rushed over to her.

Temari was already unconscious, but the sand covered her entire body safe for her head. And for Naruto, there was no way for him to get her out of there without risking to injure her in the process. The sand was slowly crushing her. Gaara was doing this to his own sister. "Let her go, you're killing her!", Naruto yelled in aggravation, not believing that he would do this to his own flesh and blood.

"It's her own fault for getting in my way. Now, fight me, Uzumaki Naruto!", Gaara demanded, a deranged mockery of a grin on his face. Something was creeping up inside of him, that Naruto could tell... was it the monster that Temari had told him about? Well, he would find out soo, but first...

"Will you let Temari go if I do so?", he asked. This was something that he needed to know right away.

"If you insist...", Gaara growled and summoned his sand to his side again all the while Temari was still trapped by the sand. Naruto saw that he intended to use his very own sister as a threat to make Naruto fight him, and so he had no choice Reluctantly, he dropped to the floor of the arena and got into a fighting stance.

It was time. The audience was on the edge with held breath as the two Gennin that were so alike yet so different faced each other. "The final round, Subaku no Gaara versus Uzumaki Naruto! Begin!", Hayate yelled as this entire exam had taken a sharp turn in a direction no one had seen coming.


	76. Chapter 76

As soon as the proctor called the start of the match, Naruto began to charge Gaara, not wanting to waste time in getting the first punch in. 'Hang on Temari-chan, I'll save you, I promise!', Naruto thought as he glanced at the blond Kunoichi held against the wall of the stadium before looking back at Gaara again. "Let's go, you bastard!", Naruto yelled as he pressed the attack.

Up in the stands no one could believe the fight before them. "How can Gaara do that to his own sister?", Kiba yelled as Lee shouted out "It is a most unyouthful way of fighting! What honor is there in such actions?!". Shikamaru however was looking at it more from an objective point of view. 'Well now, this is troublesome. Naruto is forced into this fight and I doubt Gaara's going to let him give up if it gets too bad for Naruto.", Shikamaru thought as he watched Naruto trying to cut through the sand with his kunai only for it to prove ineffective.

Gaaras sand grabbed Naruto and tossed him backwards as it seemed intent on crushing him against the arena floor. Naruto however quickly jumped back on his hands soon as he landed, just barely avoiding the attack Gaara unleashed as the sand smashed into the arena floor. "Damn it!", Naruto cursed as he avoided some sand shurikens as he thought out his strategy.

'Sasuke showed that normal jutsu won't work on him and I can't match Lee's speed to get a good hit in. And it's way too early to show my trump card.', Naruto thought before nodding to himself as he made a familiar cross hand sign.

"Time to show you why numbers matter!", Naruto yelled before calling out his jutsu, and then the entire field was filled with smoke. No one moved an inch in their seats, wondering what Naruto had done. Then the smoke cleared and it revealed quite the sight.

Naruto clones filled the arena, the field, the trees, even along the walls of the stadium as they all gave confident looks to Gaara and in a single voice, they yelled "Let's see you handle this!", and then they charged the redheaded Suna ninja.

Gaara was taken aback by how many clones were created. It seemed like an endless sea of Narutos were upon him as his sand reacted, blocking the attacks of the Naruto doppelgangers as they punched, kicked even headbutted the sand.

"Heh, can't say I have seen a Jounin make that many shadow clones before, let alone a Chunnin or Gennin.", the judge said with a smirk. "Yeah his chakra's unreal! To be able to do something like this...", the other agreed with his own grin.

Gaaras sand was protecting him well, it intercepted all of the clones attacks but even Gaara could tell they were inching closer, for as soon as one clone had attacked, another took its place, pushing the sand back to the one who wielded it. Gaaras inner demon was coming out more as Gaara was being pushed further and further by the blond shinobi.

'I know, I'll give him to you soon. You'll get a lot of very special blood today, I want to enjoy it, just a bit longer!', Gaara whispered to himself. He felt the demon rising inside him, thirsting for bloodshed and mayhem. Gaara made hand sign of his own and instantly the Naruto clones were thrown over the field, a few popping out of existance as they hit the ground hard, and then one of the strangest thing Naruto had even seen before happened.

Gaara was surrounded by a ball of sand, a perfect orb protecting Gaara on all sides as the whole crowd watched on. 'How does he breathe inside that thing?', Naruto though, wondering what kind of jutsu it was. He could tell just from looking at it that it was a defensive jutsu, but Naruto found it odd that after all he had said, Gaara was suddenly trying to protect himself.

"There has to be more to this jutsu then what it looks like!", Naruto said to himself as he looked up and saw the second freakiest thing he had this entire match. An eyeball made of sand appeared over the ball and was looking right at him, watching him. "Oh yeah, definitely more to this then what it looks like!", Naruto muttered as he thought it over.

"I can't believe Gaaras resorted to that jutsu... this is bad!", Kankuro muttered as he looked down at the stadium floor. He knew things were getting there for Gaaras inner demon to come out if he was using this jutsu already. "Damn it Temari, why didn't you listen to me?", Kankuro asked himself as he looked at his sister, still passed out and trapped to the wall.

"Oh man, this is looking bad.", Kiba muttered, voicing everyones thoughts. "It was hard enough to fight him when he was just using the sand to intercept what came at him. But now he's holed up in that thing and who knows what he can do with that freaky eye thing?", Choji added as the crowd watched tensely. Even Sarutobi was wondering how Naruto was going to handel this one.

"Can't just charge it.", Naruto said as he looked at two clones. "Let's see what this thing can do!", he yelled and the two clones nodded as they ran right at Gaaras defense. Just as they were about to hit it though, spikes suddenly shot ot of the orb, impailing the two clones before the puffed out of existance. "Okay... that's new.", Naruto muttered with a grin.

"Well now, that was interesting. Sending clones of himself to test the jutsu before he attacks himself.", the judge said with a bit of amusement as the other wrote down his own thoughts. "Shows that he knows when to plan ahead. If he had charged right in, we would be down one ninja by now.".

Naruto stood in thought. He needed to do something quick, every second that passed was putting Temari in danger and giving time for Gaara to do something even stranger and deadlier.

Naruto thought of a few ideas trying to think of a way to get past this sand and to Gaara and it seemed there was only one option left. Naruto nodded as he grinned, knowing a way to break through Gaaras perfect defense.

Even though faced with Gaaras famed ultimate defense, Naruto still smiled confidently. "Heh, I guess I've got no choice then. I'll show you my latest jutsu, I just finished learning it the other day.", he exclaimed as he pointed right at the eye that floated over Gaaras sand dome.

The crowd fell silent, all at the edge of their seats to see what new jutsu this strange blonde shinobi still hadn't shown. His friends especially gasped. He had learned more than the summoning jutus? Naruto held his hand out and the clone began to seemingly punch the air quickly and randomly. Then, swirls of chakra appeared around the rea Narutos palm and they began to multiply and swirled faster and faster, until Naruto held a small sphere of pure chakra in his hands.

"So cool, Naruto-kun!", Tenten cheered her boyfriend on as she watched in awe how he stood in the arena, about to face Gaara, the jerk who had pinned his own sister to a wall. Secretly, she had worn a smug grin when that happened, but deep down, she was worried about the Sand kunoichi. After all, if she did, how would she ever get her rematch?

Ayame and Hinata both also stared at their lover with admiration. 'He has gotten so much stronger... once I can train again, I'll make sure I won't get left behind!' she swore to herself while Ayame loudly supported her favorite customer. "Go and kick this creeps butt, Naruto!", she cheered him on.

The Jounin were not loud at all, instead they were looking at the jutsu in arutos hand and then back at his teacher. "Jiraiya-sama, that jutsu...", Kakashi said, knowing what it was but he still could not believe his eye that Naruto was really capable of performing such a feat. The old sannin just grinned as he looked at the younger jounin.

Since he was not hurt except in his pride, Sasuke joined his comrades and the Jounin at the stands, where he witnessed Narutos new jutsu. Immediately, his eyes flared red as his sharingan activated. He needed to know more about this jutsu. But he was shocked to find out that he couldn't. "What is that jutsu... I can't read it with my Sharingan!", he exclaimed, both shocked and angry. How could the dead last have learned something like that?

"That's because it's a special kind of jutsu. It does not require any hand signs, it is pure chakra manipulation. That's why I thought it was rather well-suited for Naruto.", Jiraiya explained with a confident smile. Naruto had been rather eager in learning it, even more so as he had explained that the Sharingan would not be able to just copy it. Maybe the idea of having a jutsu that Sasuke never could learn was a part in what pushed Naruto to learn this jutsu...

"But how could he learn that in just one month?", Kakashi demanded to know. He knew very well of the history of this jutsu so he was probably the person who was most surprised at seeing it in Narutos hands.

"Well, it is still incomplete as you can see. He can only perform it with the aid of one clone, but he's got the basics down and I think that's good enough for this fight.", Jiraiya told the one-eyed Jounin. True, Naruto had gotten down how to get his chakra to rotate in his palm, but he had not gotten down how to do it while maintaining the spherical chakra around it to stop it from just dispersing. So he had taken to use a clone to aid him with getting the chakra in motion while he himself shaped the sphere.

"What are you guys talking about, what is that jutsu?", Tenten inquired, feeling left out as the Jounin talked about her boyfriend while she was clueless. The rest of the Gennin and Ayame also looked at Jiraiya expectantly. The more they saw from Naruto, the more respect they gained for the strange old hermit.

"That is a rather special jutsu. It was invented by none other than the Fourth Hokage himself, but even the Fourth needed three years to get the jutsu to this point, and Naruto was able to learn it in less than a month.", Jiraiya explained. The Gennin around him gasped as they understood just how impossible the sight before them was. Jiraiya grinned to himself as he looked at his student. "I'd say that Naruto really is not just a hard worker... in his own strange way, he is quite a genius.", he said out loud.

"All in all, Naruto is only the fourth person to be able to perform it. Yup, I hadn't thought I could teach him more than the frog summon in one month, but that kid is more than just your average brat. One month ago, I thought he was just a loud-mouthed kid, but look at him now!". The old man smiled. "The jutsu in his hands... it's name is..."

"...Rasengan!"

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto yelled the name of his newest jutsu out loud as he charged Gaaras ultimate defense with it. Again, the sand formed a spike and it was ready to impale Naruto if he got closer, but the blond shinobi charged in anyway. Before the sand reached him, he thrust his jutsu forward and it collided with the spike. Immediately, the spike dispersed and sand was thrown everywhere, but Naruto didn't stop.

He kept on running full speed, charging through Gaaras defense like it was nothing. Reaching his ball of sand, Naruto pushed the jutsu right at it and again, Gaaras sand was beaten as the Rasengan drilled its way into Gaaras cocoon. The sand flew away, all through the arena as Naruto got closer to the center. Then, he could see him!

Gaara stared at Naruto in utter shock and even fear, his seagreen eyes wide open as the blond ninja overcame his perfect defense just like that. Naruto did not hesitate to bring the swirling sphere to his chest. At once, the rest of the sphere collapsed and the sand dropped to the floor as Gaara burst through it, having been launched by immense force of the Rasengan. He flew a fair distance and collided with the wall of the arena, where he dropped to the floor and did not move.

Panting, Naruto stood over the sand as he watched Gaara intently, ready to attack once again if he moved. The audience also watched on breathlessly. For a whole minute, it seemed like not a single person dared to even draw breath. "Is it... over?", Naruto finally asked himself as he allowed himself to relax a bit.

Turning back to Temari to help her now, Naruto froze. The claw of sand around Temari did not disappear. What was the meaning of that? Naruto got a new feeling of dread as he snapped his head back to Gaara.

His seemingly unconscious form was still on the ground. But then, his sand underneath Narutos feet began moving, shifting. Jumping away from it, just in case, Naruto saw how the sand rushed back to its owner and lifted Gaara back onto his feet. His eyes opened and he stared at Naruto with bloodshot eyes and a manic expression on his face. He looked a bit like Haku-chan, Naruto observed. Only much more dangerous and insane. "Interesting... so very interesting!", he growled as he stumbled forward a bit.

Hunched over, Gaaras head snapped up and looked at his enemy. "I had never thought that this would be so much fun! You're very entertaining, Uzumaki Naruto!", he shouted the name of the one he would kill soon. Gaara cackled, clearly closer on the verge of insanity than Naruto had ever seen him.

But his brother knew only too well what it meant. And like before, he was scared. Scared of his little brother and what he could do. And there was no way he could still stand aside and just let it happen. "Hey kid, get out of there! Gaara's gonna turn into a monster soon!", he warned Naruto.

Naruto looked at the puppeteer with surprise. "What?! I can't leave Temari behind like that! I promised I'd save her.", he replied. Escaping had never once crossed his mind.

Kankuro groaned in frustration as Naruto just wouldn't listen. He knew his father was watching them and what he was about to do could be considered treason, but... like Temari, he would do what he could to get Gaara back to his senses. And to save

his sister, he too would trust Naruto. But this was too dangerous! "You don't get it, do you? If Gaara unleashes his demon here, everyone is going to be in danger!", he yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

That elicited a panicked reaction of the audience. Just the word 'demon' was enough to let those who had witnessed it think back to the attack of the Kyuubi twelve years ago. With loud screams, the ordinary people who had come to watch the finals, the merchants who were looking for sinobi that could be trusted with missions, the all fled as fast as they could. The shinobi present stood their ground, nervous but ready to step in if Kankuros words turned out to be true. In a matter of moments, the ranks were empty, only shinobi now in there as they watched over the fight.

The group of Narutos friends and their Jounin also remained. But that bothered the Jounin a bit. "You Gennin should get out of here as well... it might become too dangerous for you to be here.", Kakashi advised them.

But he earned himself three defiant glares with that well-meaning advise. "No! I refuse, how could I run when Naruto is in danger!", Tenten protested, angry that she was told to abandon him. "I won't run and leave him.", Hinata agreed with Tenten. "Me too! I'll stay, I can't miss to see him win this fight!" Ayame exclaimed, knowing full well that she would be the most helpless among those still present.

"Let them, Kakashi. We're here too.", Kurenai spoke up. She had seen that look on Hinatas face once before and that was when she had fought Neji. She knew she wouldn't back down and Tenten and Ayame looked similarly determined.

Naruto meanwhile witnessed something monstrous happen to Gaara. His sand crawled up his body, clinging onto him as it almost seemed to merge with him. It was already covering half his face and Gaara was now drooling and cackling manically. Now even Naruto was convinced of the danger that was Gaara. But he stood his ground. "I will stop you! You hear me, Gaara? I'll save everyone from you! I won't let you harm anyone here!", he yelled defiantly.

Laughing in a shrill voice, Gaaras transformation slowly but surely progressed. "Then let us fight, Uzumaki Naruto. Let us see who gets to live... and who disappears!", Gaara yelled, his arm along with half of his body now monstrously deformed. It was a gigantic claw formed by his sand, yet... it didn't seem as if it was just his sand at work there. So, Naruto got ready to face his strongest and most terrifying enemy yet...

The Hokage and the Kazekage had watched the fight with interest. The Third had smiled favorably upon Naruto as he revealed he Rasengan, but now, he frowned as the threat that Gaara posed became apparent. Standing up, he turned to his bodyguard ninja. "Signal our shinobi to take down the boy. Try not to harm him, but he must be stopped!", he ordered, worried about the safety of his people.

The bodyguard nodded and was about to take off and spread the order as the Kazekage too stood up and chuckled. "Oh, why would you want to interrupt this fight? It had just gotten interesting, Hokage.", he exclaimed and looked at his equal.

Despite all of his suspicions regarding him, Sarutobi was appalled that the Kazekage would allow this battle to continue. "Don't be ridiculous! This is no longer a fight in an exam. If what your son said was true, then the entire village is threatened. I can't take that risk.", he exclaimed. There had been far too many instances in this exam that tarnished the Leafs reputation, such as Tayuyas sudden apprehension, but this was different. Gaara had to be stopped!

Again, the Kazekage chuckled. "Again, you worry about the pitiful mongrels. Just like always. But, as a matter of fact... you have something completely different to worry about.", he laughed and ripped his mask away. Underneath it was a different face than the Hokage had expected... the moment he was stunned by it, the Kazekages bodyguards turned and were seemingly ripped apart by unseen forces. It happened fast, but three figures burst out of them and they attacked the Hokages bodyguards, taking them down in a single surprise attack.

Bot the Hokage recovered quickly from his shock and blocked the vicious punch that the Kazekagre threw at him. Staring into slitted pupils, Sarutobi frowned. "Orochimaru!", he gasped the name of his former student. Then, in the distance behind Orochimaru, a watch tower that stood guard along the big wall that protected Konohagakure erupted into flames. The invasion of the Leaf Village had begun...


	77. Chapter 77

Naruto looked across to Gaara as the half possessed Suna ninja-grinned insanely. "Naruto Uzumaki!", Gaara yelled as he charged, his speed unreal for his size as he attacked. "Your blood is mine!", he yelled as he swung his oversized, sand-covered arm, which Naruto barely dodged in time, jumping away from the spot he was in as Gaaras hit landed and caused an explosion from the impact.

"Damn it, I can't let him hit me! With strength like this, it could be over in one strike!", Naruto muttered to himself as he jumped backwards again as Gaara kept pressing the attack, a fact that those remaining in the stands could see. "Naruto-kun! Don't worry, I'm coming!", Tenten yelled as she was about to jump into the ring to help her boyfriend fight, only for Kurenai to block her way.

"I can't let you help, Tenten. If you get caught in the middle of this, it's only going to make things harder for Naruto.", Kurenai said as Tenten gave a defiant look. "Try and stop me! I don't care, even if it was Gai-sensei trying to stop me, I'm going to help my boyfriend!", she yelled as Kurenai sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. Kakashi, do you mind?", Kurenai asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

Tenten didn't know what she meant so as she turned to look at her sensei's hip rival, she saw his single Sharingan eye and suddenly passed out as he used its effects on her. But not only just her, he also lulled Hinata and Ayame into sleep, for good measure. "Well now, that should calm them down.", Kakashi said as he looked over at the sleeping Ayame, making sure to get both of them in a more managable position so they could do their job.

"Thanks, Kakashi. We don't need this to get any more complicated then it already is. I trust Naruto to be able to handle this fight, but we don't need him to get distracted in having to worry about more then he needs to.", Kurenai said as she looked over the field, where Sound Ninja began to attack the other ninja throughout the stadium. "Of course, Kurenai. But I think it is safe to say that, if we get out of this, we have quiet a few prospects to have an advance in rank this year. Maybe you and me should compare teaching notes, seeing how well your students did.", Kakashi said, making Kurenai grin. "Sure! Rule one, be on time!", Kurenai joked as she lept into the mass of ninja fighting, making Kakashi sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been pressed to attack back to Gaara as he realized there was no way he was going to be able to keep on the defensive. He needed to beat Gaara completely in order to end this match and the sooner he did that, the sooner he would be able to help the rest of the village. And he still hadn't forgotten about Temari.

"Damn it, I don't have time to waste on this!", Naruto yelled as he dodged a volley of sand shuriken, sent at him by Gaara and began to make a series of hand signs. Not an easy thing to do as he was constantly having to dodge what Gaara sent at him, but finally Naruto made the final hand sign and slammed his hand on the floor of the arena and yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!".

A puff of smoke later and Naruto saw what he had summoned. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to focus enough chakra into the summoning as he was planning to do since Gaara had taken his attenion, thus Naruto was left with...

"Hey Naruto, you have some muchies for me? I thought I told you, I won't come out to play if you don't.", a small orange toad said as he looked up at Naruto, who nearly fell over. "Gamakichi! I didn't mean to summon you!", Naruto yelled as the toad looked at him curiously. "Well, why did you summon me then?", he asked before Naruto grabbed him from the floor, just as a shuriken was about to him him.

As Gamakichi saw the half-possessed form of Gaara, his eyes widened. "Oh, I got ya, Naruto.", the small toad said, understanding as Gaara started becoming more and more covered in the sand. "So, what do you need?", he asked as Naruto looked at him. "Get out of here Gamakichi! Find Kurenai-sensei and tell her to make sure the others are safe! I can handle this guy!", Naruto said confidently as the toad nodded and jumped from Narutos arms and away from the fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto!", Gaara yelled as the sand yet again charged towards him, Naruto hoped whatever was going on everyone was alright.

Up in the highest booth overlooking the arena, Sarutobi stared at his ex-student with a scowl. "Do you think I am so old I did not see this little attack coming, Orochimaru? I have had the village ready for this since the start of these exams, your plan will fail!", Sarutobi stated as he threw off the kage robes and revealed his old battle armor beneath, a sight that made Orochimaru chuckle.

"Ah, I see you were prepared to die today...", the snake sannin chuckled as he looked onto his teacher, battle ready. "I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei, but with, this the Hidden Leaf village will fall and all you worked so hard for will be in vain. After all, everyone's too busy fighting to protect your precious little village and you're all alone.", he said with an evil smile.

But he was wrong. "You would think that, wouldn't you? Orochimaru!", a familiar voice called, getting the attention of both fighters as Jiraiya stood there with a grin. "Jiraiya! How appropriate that you should be here to see our teacher fall. Tell me, how is it you keep finding failures to try and teach? Feeling sentimental in your old years?", Orochimaru cruelly laughed.

"Well, it's clear you're still the same bastard even from way back then!", Jiraiya said, sliding into a fighting position. "This time, you don't just have Sarutobi-sensei to fight! You and me have a score to settle as well!", Jiraiya stated as three figures appeared behind Jiraiya, and Sarutobi recognized two of them as the sound contestants that the red-headed girl were paired with.

"Orochimaru-sama, you want us to take care of this guy?", Kidomaru asked with a grin before the sound leader shook his head. "No, I will deal with these small annoyances myself. Just make sure our fight isn't interrupted further!", Orochimaru instructed as he grinned. "Now then, lets see the difference between us!", he yelled as he charged his former teacher and teammate, intending to show no mercy in his fight at all.

As the big battles on top of the arena and down in its pit raged on, all over Konoha were also smaller battles fought. Every single ninja was fighting of the attackers, defending the inhabitants, their families and friends. The small group of Narutos friends that still remained in the ranks of the stadium was no difference.

They fought of a group of Sound-nin. Gai and Asuma took down a lot of them, and Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke did their part as well. But the latter was not satisfied with this whatsoever. After parrying a blow and knocking out his attacker, her looked down into the arena to where Naruto and Gaara were fighting still. "Damn it! Why am I not down there and fighting that freak, why is it the dead last?", he asked out loud, obviously aggravated that he could not fight the one who had humiliated him before.

Just as he had said that though, his teammate Kiba punched an enemy that was about to lunge himself at Sasuke behind his back. Finally, having a chance to play it cool, Kiba did just that. "Heh, you gotta admit, Naruto got a hell of a lot stronger since the academy.", he pointed out with a grin.

Before Sasuke could react to that though, a small yellow toad hopped onto the railing of the ranks. It looked around the Leaf-nin that were fighting the attackers off, confused. Gamakichi was told to find Kurenai-sensei... but he didn't even know how that one looked like. So, he did the best thing he could. "Which one of you is Kurenai-sensei?", he asked loudly. He was a little lazy, but even he was alerted by the monstrous presence that was Gaara. "Are you Kurenai-sensei?", he asked the one that looked most like a teacher.

That one was Asuma, who had just finished off a Sound-nin that he had in a headlock. "Umm, well... not really, no. Kurenai has gone off to join the battle. I don't know where she is. Why, what do you want from her?", he asked the small toad. He had witnessed Naruto summoning toads, so he knew that it was sent either by Jiraiya or Naruto. So either way, it was urgent.

While disheartened that he could not find Kurenai, Gamakichi decided that this one would do just as well. "Naruto-niisan wanted me to tell her to get everyone to safety.", he explained. And judging from Gaaras monstrous roars, that was probably a good idea.

Gai agreed with a nod. Being stuck in this stadium between two huge fights was not a good place to be, especially if they had to defend themselves on top of it. "It seems like a reasonable request. This place here is not safe and we're needed somewhere else. Asuma!", he called out to his fellow Jounin.

Asuma nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got you. We'll take the girls with us.", he agreed to the plan of his colleague. While Gai, macho that he was, took both his student Tenten and Hinata over each of his shoulder, Asuma carried Ayame.

Of course, that severely hindered their capability to fight. "Now, we need you boys to help us. We can't fight them off as well when we also have to take care of the girls, so we're counting on you!", Gai told the Gennin. He had seen them fight and they weren't too worn out yet, so they should be fine if they made their way out of there.

"Got it!", Kiba answered. Chouji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. They would stick together and get through this. Only Sasule hesitated...

"But... shouldn't I fight Gaara with Naruto?", Sasuke asked, fists clenched and teeth gritting as he looked back down into the arena where Naruto and Gaara were still duking it out.

"Sasuke, you're needed here. We need you here. So just believe in Naruto for once, alright?", Shikamaru said to his teammate as he and the others got ready to leave. However, all of a sudden, a new swarm of Sound-nin entered the stadium and came closer to them.

"Believe, huh?", he said to himself as he looked first at Naruto and then at the two Jounin and his teammates. He shook his head. He made up his mind to do his best now to protect them first.

"Alright, then bring it on, you amateurs!", Sasuke taunted the attackers as he stood in front of his fellow Leaf-nin. His hands became a flurry of seals as he prepared a jutsu that his clan was famous for. "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!", he yelled as he spit a large fireball at the invading mass of Sound ninja. Following the devastating attack, the group hurried out of the stadium, leaving it behind as the only ones there were Naruto, Gaara, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Orochimaru.

As they left, Gamakichi was quick to follow and jumped onto Choujis shoulder. "Say... do you have some snacks for me?", he asked the chubby ninja hopefully.

Meanwhile, on top of the arena, the fight between Teacher and student and former student had come to a standstill. Orochimaru, while strong, was no match against the combined power of Sarutobi and Jiraiya. Again and again, his attacks were repelled and he was thrown back.

What remained of the Sound Four without Tayuya had done their job and repelled all the ANBU that had tried to help their Hokage. But now, they worried more about their lord. "Orochimaru-sama! Do you need our help?", Sakon called out to his master, but the Snake Sannin only shot his underling a venomous glare for suggesting something like that. No, he would not need help.

"Give it up, Orochimaru! We're stronger than you!", Jiraiya declared confidently. The outcome of the battle seemed clear now. Sarutobi and him were a strong team, always had been.

But Orochimaru only chuckled. "You outnumber me, true. But two against one isn't really fair, is it? Why, I'll make it two versus two, to even the odds.", he said with a eerie smile as he licked his lips. Then, his hand formed a single seal that neither Jiraiya nor Sarutobi had seen before. "Edo Tensei (Impure World Ressurection)!".

Wondering what that Jutsu was, Jiraiya and Sarutobi watched in horror and amazement as a coffin emerged from the ground. It bore a large character that said 'First'. As soon as it had completely risen, a second one also appeared, this one aptly labelled 'Second'. Orochimaru chuckled as he saw the bewilderment on his opponents faces. "I'm sure you will recognise them, Sarutobi-sensei... after all, they were your old teachers, weren't they?", he mocked his enemy with the truth.

Gasping in realization, Sarutobi grew pale. And then, his face turned red with anger. "Orochimaru, do you realize what you're about to do?", Sarutobi asked his former student, still unwilling to believe that Orochimaru had gone this far.

But instead of regret, he only saw bloodlust in his students face. "Yes, I am. I will show you just how great my power is... now, First Hokage, Second Hokage! Return to this world and fight my enemies! Help destroy the village you created with your own hands!", he yelled triumphantly. At his words, the lids of the coffins fell open and revealed two bodies.

The two corpses took a few shambling steps. And Sarutobis and Jiraiyas worst fears were confirmed. Somehow, Orochimaru had managed to summon the First and Second Hokage back into the world of the living!

But the two seemed to be somewhat aware, if confused at their situation. They looked around a bit, their faces somber as they came to look at their old student. "Sorry, Sarutobi-kun. This kid has us summoned... we can't resist his will. But it's good to see that the village has prospered... and that you're still alive gives me hope.", the First Hokage spoke to his successor, but no smile grazed his dead lips.

"Sarutobi... and you, student of Sarutobi too. Please, kill us again so we can rest once more. Don't let us destroy Konoha!", the Second pleaded with them.

But now, Orochimaru had grown weary of this. He hadn't summoned them so they could catch up with the past together. "Enough of this chit-chat! You will obey me now, your power is mine!", Orochimaru commanded and drew two kunai with an intricate seal on each of them. Those he stuck into the bodies of the two deceased Hokage. As they entered their bodies, all signs of decay vanished, but along with it, the glint of free will on the two men did as well. Now mere pawns of Orochimaru, the two village founders dropped into a fighting stance, ready to attack their former student.

Sarutobi was shaken by this reunion. He had never once thought he would ever see them again, much less fight them. And his shock soon turned into fury and regret. Furious that he could not prevent this, regret that he hadn't stopped Orochimaru when he had the chance to. But now was his chance to redeem that mistake. "Orochimaru! You will pay for this crime!", Sarutobi growled in anger as he saw himself forced to confront the two that had taught him everything.

Meanwhile…. Naruto looked on as Gaara kept getting larger as the sand kept crawling onto his body, making him more and more monstrous by the second as that same crazed look seemed to grow just as much, if not more. "Naruto Uzumaki! You're mine now!", Gaara yelled as his hand that was covered in sand and made a claw struck the ground in front of him As if playing a game between cat and mouse, Naruto kept barely dodging the attacks Gaara sent at him

"Damn, this guy's strong!", Naruto mumbled to himself as he kept having to back away. Although he couldn't afford to divert his attention, when he turned his head around for a brief moment he saw as Konoha ninja were fighting off sound ninja, and how otherwise the arena was empty. "I can't fight him here, it might spill into the village if this guy goes any crazier!", Naruto muttered as he looked to his opponent and jumped back before tossing several kunai at him, although Gaaras sand soon intercepted them.

"It's useless, Uzumaki Naruto!", Gaara yelled as he laughed in crazed excitement. "Maybe, but you just gave me a chance.", Naruto grinned as Gaara looked to see what he meant: There were exploding tags wrapped around the kunai he had caught and the fire had reached the end. Before Gaara could cover it up, the notes exploded and caused Gaaras sand arm to weaken a bit as it took the brunt of the damage.

"Damn you, Uzumaki!" Gaara cursed as his arm started to shift back into its proper place. "You will pay for that!". Naruto grinned. "Come and get me then!", he cheekily replied as he jumped up the wall of the stadium and started over it, leaving Gaara to chase after his prey.

Outside the stadium, Kurenai saw as her student left the arena with the red-headed suna ninja hot in pursuit. "What is Naruto doing?!" she yelled as Kakashi, taking down another sound ninja, caught onto his plan.

"Naruto is going to lead Gaara away from here and the village so the fight doesn't cause any more damage then needed. It's also giving us a change to try to free that Suna girl that Gaara has pinned to the wall.", Kakashi said as they kept fighting off the various fodder that Oto had sent to try to take on Konohas finest.

"Shouldn't we try to pursue them?", Kurenai asked, concerned for her students well-being as any teacher should, and maybe a little more, considering their relationship after practice. "I wouldn't worry too much, Kurenai. Considering how he beat his two opponents and was trained by Jiraiya-sama. I am sure that Naruto can handle himself.", Kakashi replied as Kurenai reluctantly nodded. If anyone was going to be able to beat Gaara at this point, it was probably Naruto.

Right now, they needed to focus on fighting these invaders off and saving those in trouble, Temari included.

"Jiraiya, this is geting us no where!", Sarutobi yelled as he dodged another attack by the First Hokage. Any damage they seemed to inflict on the two risen and controlled former leaders seemed to heal itself right then and there, and the attacks of the two Hokage was just as firece as when they were in their prime. "I know that, old man! Yeesh, this is the worst fight I've been in for a while.", Jiraiya muttered at the end as he dodged the Second Hokages attacks.

Orochimaru simply watched with amusement as his teacher and old teammate kept fighting against two of the strongest ninjas that ever came from the village hidden in the leaves. "Oh you poor, poor fools. Even Sarutobi, as old as you are and a fool as you, Jiraiya... you must realize this is a hopeless fight!", Orochimaru laughed wickedly as he watched.

"There you go, shooting your mouh off again, Orochimaru!", Jiraya said as he jumped back. "You may think you have us beat, but I can see a cheap seal a mile away and your technique isn't as perfect as you think it is!".

That statement made Orochimaru chuckle as he looked at his previous teacher. "My my, Sarutobi-sensei, I think our dear Jiraiya has finally lost it. This is the perfect technique, any damage you do to them is healed almost instantly and I'm afraid it can't be said the same for you.", Orochimaru grinned as Sarutobi grunted. "It may be true that these bodies cannot be damaged, but tell me Jiraiya, what do you think?".

Jiraiya chuckled as he grinned. "Just give me a moment old man, I can have those destruction seals made in a blink of an eye and those seals binding the Hokage's souls will be broken as well.", Jiraiya said as he pulled out a long scroll and started writing on it as Sarutobi held off the First and Second for the time being.

"What!? I will not allow you to complete that!", Orochimaru hissed as he prepared to attack the Frog Sennin, but his plan was quickly thrown off course as Sarutobis own jutsu forced him back.

"And I will not allow you to continue to descerate the Hokage of the past, Orochimaru! I should have ended your existance long ago! But this time, I will not let my feeling get in the way of my duty as the protector and leader of Konohagakure!", Sarutobi said determinedly as he stared at Orochimaru with a harsh glare.

This fight was only getting started.

Meanwhile…

The situation was turning dire at the roof over the arena. Jiraiya was writing the seal as quickly as he could, but it was a complicated one. And he needed it twice. The Third was a formidable opponent, but his age and his three opponents were now merciless. Still, every moment he could give his student was precious. "Sarutobi-sensei, can you hold them off for a minute or so? I know it's a lot to ask, but I need just a minute here...", Jiraiya asked of his teacher.

Fending off his teachers for a moment, Sarutobi landed next to Jiraiya, panting heavily. This odds were heavily stacked against them, but he had not given up just yet. Not by a long shot. "I can buy you some more time, Jiraiya. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!", his voice called out as he bit his thumb and put his palm to the ground.

What he had summoned was a big ape, towering over his master. However, it was still smaller than the likes of Gamabunta. But this was Enma, the King of the Apes. "Sarutobi... your old teachers are fighting you, I see. I will aid you with all my power, my friend.", the ape said in a solemn voice as he looked at the opponents. Nodding, Sarutobi again turned to the attackers and the heated battle began anew.

A flurry of attacks devastated the roof, but Jiraiya focused on his task. And finally, the scroll was done. "Done! Now we need to hold them still for a moment so I can place those seals, Sarutobi-sensei!", he yelled as, even though their combined might was great, Sarutobi and Enma were being pushed back.

But now, there was hope and once more, they stood their ground. "I'm on it! Let's do it, Enma!", Sarutobi called out to his summon, who nodded. "Understood! Henge: Kongo-Nyoi (Diamond Strength Stick)!", the ape said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared, the monkey was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sarutobi now wielded a massive, black staff.

Not letting his opponents a moment to react, he hurled the staff at the two Hokage and then clapped his hands together to form a seal. "Kongo-Roheki (Adamantine Prison Wall)!", he exclaimed and the staff split in mid-air. In the blink of an eye, the multitude of the black staffs had surrounded the Hokage and formed a prison around them. Despite their best efforts, it was impossible for them to break out of it now. "I got them! Jiraiya, do it now!", Sarutobi yelled as he had given this student this opportunity.

"Alright then! Kokoro Houshutsu (Heart Release)!", Jiraiya yelled and hurled the scroll at the captured Hokage. The paper seemed to lengthen as it flew around the cage and wrapped itself around it, until it was completely enveloped by the seal.

"I won't let you!", Orochimaru yelled and rushed towards his caged pawns. He still desired their power, he would not let them be destroyed. Opening his mouth, a snake burst out of it and opened its mouth in turn. Out of the snake came a slim, evil-looking sword, Orochimarus own Kusanagi. He knew, only the Kusanagi could penetrate the Kongo-Roheki, any other jutsu or weapon would be nigh-useless...

But he was too late. The jutsu had already taken affect, and unseen to them, the jutsu began working. The bodies of the Hokage eroded and finally fell down to the ground, dissolving into the ash they were formed of."Thank you, Sarutobi, Jiraiya...", a whisper of the First Hokage sounded over the battlefield as he was finally put to rest permanently.

"No! I won't let you leave!", Orochimaru yelled, enraged. His hand grabbed the scroll that completely covered the prison of the Hokages, but in the moment he touched his, his arm went limp and he stumbled back from it, as if it was something poisonous.

Then, the admantine prison disappeared and Jiraiya retracted his scroll. What remained was a pile of ash and two bodies that were laying inside them. Sarutobi recognized them. They were the teammates of the Sound kunoichi that was currently in custody of the ANBU. "Your own subordinates... I guess you're really not the same man I once knew, Orochimaru...", Sarutobi said sadly as he looked over to his former student.

Orochimaru merely groaned as his arm shook violently. Willing it to move again, it slowly started to heed its master again. Sarutobi and Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru reacted this trangely to the sealing on the scroll. "It's a seal for undoing a possession-kinjutsu of this level... if it affected Orochimaru like this, then that means...", Jiraiya began before trailing off as he realized just what that meant.

"Orochimaru... I cannot believe this! This is not your own body!", Sarutobi gasped as he stared at him. This was no longer a living human being anymore, he knew that now... it was a body and a soul, but they were forcibly connected.

Orochimaru chuckled. Finally they had seen through his facade. "You're right, you old fool... I left that rotting shell behind a long time ago. And do you want to know why?", he asked them, but went on to explain it himself. "What is an ultimate being? I tell you what is: It is stronger than anyone else. And what is strength? Jutsu, of course... so my goal is of course to learn every single jutsu that exist.", he said with utmost hate in his voice as he looked at the two defenders.

Lifting his still shaking arm upwards, Orochimaru grinned to himself. The feeling was returning to it, there was no harm done that could not be fixed with a bit of concentration. "But I was confined to my body. I knew, before long, I would've died and never reach my goal. I was limited, restrained. So, I found a way around that...", he explained with a smug smile.

"And for that goal, you use your subordinates like that?", Jiraiya yelled, shocked that Orochimaru had grown to care so little for those that willingly followed him.

"Of course. Just like you use your ninja right now, aren't you? Letting them fight even though you know they are bound to die in battle!", Orochimaru asked Sarutobi with a dark glint of hate in his eyes.

"Orochimaru! Every single Leaf-nin fights because he chose to! I do not force them into battle, like you do with your ninja!", Sarutobi raised his voice as he said so. "Everyone of them fights for the same reason I'm fighting you now! To protect this village! To protect its people! To protect what it stands for! To protect what they love! And who they love!", he told his former student, a passionate speech to one that was without passion. "And that is why you were never a true Leaf-nin, Orochimaru!", the Third ended.

But Orochimaru was completely unfazed. "I see... well, it can't be helped, can it? It still doesn't change the fact that you will die here, Sarutobi-sensei! And that will be the end of Konoha!", he said, his words dripping with malice. Indeed, a few places in Konoha were already burning, but still, the Konoha-nin fought on.

And Sarutobi knew that. "No! The fire of Konoha will never be extinguished as long as the Will of Fire lives on in every single ninja that fights to defend it right now.", he snapped back. How could his own student have strayed from his path so much?

"Is that so? Then I suppose that I'll need to kill every last one of them, won't I?", Orochimaru asked, the Kusanagi sword in his hand, the weapon ready to rend the flesh of his enemies.

But he would not have that luck today. "Just try it, Orochimaru!", Jiraiya challenged him, a plan formulating in his head already... they could win this now.

As Naruto lured Gaara out of the city, he turned his head around once and saw the smoke clouds that rose up into the sky from Konoha. He knew that his beloved hometown was burning now. But there was nothing he could do, except... 'Gotta believe in them. Gotta believe in Kurenai-sensei and the old man as well...', he thought to himself as he dodged Gaaras sand for the umpteenth time now.

Aside from the hunt tiring him, he knew he could not run much further. He had already used a lot of feints and his Kage Bunshin on the way here, but Gaara was still catching up. "Here is good, I guess...", he mumbled to himself. They were a fair distance away from Konoha now... they could fight here without Naruto having to hold back.

Landing on the branch below him, Naruto turned around and faced Gaara. The Kazekage's son, surprised that Naruto had stopped moving, also landed on a tree branch and looked at his favored opponent with glee. "So, you're finally ready to die, Uzumaki Naruto?", he asked with a cackle.

Naruto gulped his fear down. In order to help everyone, he needed to defeat this guy. He just had to. For Temaris sake, too. "We'll see about that... Gaara!", he growled and clenched his fist. He hadn Naruto clones were grabbed by Gaaras sand, the force of which was making them explode out of existence almost as soon as they were created. The real Naruto was doing his best to avoid getting directly close to the red-haired suna ninja. lest he end up like his clones. 'Damn it, every second this guys gets worse and worse! How am I gonna get the edge over this guy?', Naruto thought to himself as another arm of sand almost grabbed him.

"Uzumaki! I will kill you!", Gaara's twisted voice said as Naruto dodged yet again- It seemed that Gaara wasn't going to give Naruto any chance to attack, even as he himself threw sand with near perfect accuracy. Only Nartos last second dodging was keeping him from wearing shreds of clothing as Gaaras Sand Shuriken kept flying at him, cutting into the trees he used as cover.

"Damn it, I'm getting tired of this!", Naruto yelled as he made his favoite handsign, determined to finish this fight here. Now, Naruto focused more chakra into it then ever before and a huge cloud of smoke erupted into the area around them. Gaara stood still as he looked around through the almost blankening cloud he called out. "Uzumaki Naruto! Are you going to run again? You're not getting away from us, Uzumaki!", Gaara yelled as he heard the sound of footsteps all around him.

"Running is the last thing I'm doing!", Narutos voice called out, cutting through the smoke as it started to clear with the wind, making Gaara's eyes widen at the new sight: Hundreds of Narutos like back in the stadium, all looking at him with that same confident grin, were surrounding him. "I promised your sister that I would help you, and a Uzumaki Naruto does not break a promise ever!", Naruto yelled as his clones seemed ready to jump at a seconds notice.

"Hehe, help? You're far too weak for that, Uzumaki. How can you help when you're about to die?!". Gaaras crazed laughter filled the clearing as the Narutos kept on grinning. "Because I have something that can beat your sand!", Naruto voice called out from behind Gaara. As he turned to face the voice, his eyes widened in surprise. Naruto had snuck behind him in the smoke and had used the clones as a diversion as he prepared his ultimate attack, which was inches from him now!

"Rasengan!", Naruto yelled as he connected the attack to Gaaras sand covered body, drilling through the back of it and pushing the sand covered ninja forwards in a painful show of force. The surprise attack had left Gaara vulnerable as Narutos clones took their turn. Hundreds of fists and kicks connected with Gaaras body pushing, him higher and higher into the air as the Narutos yelled "U-Zu-Ma-Ki!", with each push higher into the air before Gaara was forced face towards the sky.

The sight of even more Narutos greeted him as their kicks pushed him to the ground in a free fall. "Naruto Barrage!", Naruto yelled as the attack finished and Gaaras sand-covered form fell to the ground hard.

As Gaara opened his eyes, he saw the Narutos looking down at him from the trees with a looks of confidence and caution as the real Naruto rose his voice. "Like I said, I won't give up. And you're going to understand that, even if I have to kick your ass all the way back to your village for Temari-chan!", Naruto yelled as they jumped towards him again, ready to end this fight in this attack.

"No, I can't lose! I won't lose to you, Uzumaki Naruto!", Gaara yelled as the sand around him exploded outwards towards Naruto and his clones, destroying all of them and pushing Naruto back away from him. As Naruto finally managed to land on a tree after flying a great distance from Gaara, his eyes snapped back at his opponent.

Looking up from his new positon on the limb, Naruto's mouth hung open a moment as he stared at what was standing in the place that the redhead had been just moments before. It looked like a giant monster, made of sand with strange markings over its entire body. "Th... that's what's sealed in Gaara?", Naruto muttered in a bit of awe, shock and fear all rolled into one. "That's huge!".

Naruto was so occuppied with his opponents new form, he missed as Gaaras sand began to slither like a predator to Naruto, and when Naruto realized it, his legs were already covered in sand and the rest of his body was doing the same. "I can't believe you made me take this form, Uzumaki! But now, this is over!", Gaara yelled as Naruto struggled against the sand.

"Damn, how am I going to get out of this?", Naruto thought to himself before realizing what he needed to do as he started making hand signs, even as the sand covered his entire body. "Sabaku Kyū (Sand coffin)!", Gaara growled in excitement as he felt victory in his grasp before saying, "Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Funeral)!".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Narutos voice called out from the sand before it exploded outwards, surprising Gaara as a huge figure took the sands spot, crushing the trees of the forest as it appeared before the crazed Suna shinobi.

"What the... you again! Didn't I tell you not to summon me unless it was important?", a huge red toad grumbled in an annoyed tone as Naruto stood atop of him. "Sorry, Boss Gamabunta, but I need your help with this! Take a look!", Naruto said, pointing towards Gaara as he grinned. After looking at Narutos opponent, Gamabunta asked "And why should I help you fight this?".

"Ah, come on pops, help Naruto out!", a new voice called, getting Narutos and Gamabuntas attention as the small orange from earlier hopped up on Narutos head. "Gamakichi? What are you doing here?", Gamabunta asked. "I came out earlier to see what was going on, and Naruto here saved me when that guy tried to bully me!", the small orange frog said in reply, making Gamabunt frown.

"He did what?", Gamabunta growled dangerously as he looked at the Shukaku-possessed Gaara. "Fine then! Naruto, I guess I'm going to help you out after all, to settle the score with this scum!", Gamabunta yelled as he stared at the opponent before them.'t lost a fight so far... and he wouldn't start today!

Soon as those words passed Gamabuntas lips, the Shukaku attacked, as he seemed to puff himself up. "Fuuton: Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)!", the giand sand demon yelled as it fired orbs of compressed air right at his targets. "I'm going to jump!", was all the warning Naruto got as the giant toad lept into the air with his two passengers on his head, holding on for dear life in the process.

"Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Element: Bullet)!", Gamabunta yelled as his own body grew a bit before firing balls of water at the sand spirit below him, to which the Shukaku merely fired more air bullets back at him. The two attacks collided in the air and the explosion ripped through the forest almost like a firece storm as the water and wind blew through the area around them after fighting for dominance over the other attack.

"Hey boss toad, be careful! I don't want this fight making its way into the village! Why do you think I summoned you way out here in the firstplace?!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the fight as he and Gamakichi tried to hold onto the giant toads back as best they could. "Bah! You're a pushy runt, aren't you?! Fine then, how do you suggest we beat this guy if you're so smart!", Gamabunta asked in an annoyed tone as he jumped away from each attack the Shukaku sent his way.

'Temari-chan told me to get the Shukaku back into Gaara by waking him up! He can only be possessed if he is asleep!', Naruto thought as an idea came to his head. "Hey, Toad boss, can you get us closer? If I can get Gaara to wake up, then this thing's history!", Naruto yelled as Gamabunta gave a grunt. "Very well, but that's not going to be easy.".

"Nothing ever is, but it hasn't stopped me before!", Naruto replied with a grin as he looked more determined then ever as Gamabunta gave a nod before reaching under his coat and pulling out a short sword. "But first, let's see if we can shave off a few tons of sand to lighten the work!", Gamabunta said before jumping at his opponent, weapon in hand.

The Shukaku was visibly surprised by the toads sudden leap towards it, and even more as the sword managed to cut its left arm clean off in a single swing. The Shukaku gave an angry roar as it started to regrow the lost limb only for the other to suffer the same fate. "I can't keep this up forever, you better do something before this guy has a chance to do some new trick!", Gamabunta yelled to Naruto as he kept trying to weaken the Shukaku enough to keep it distracted for the plan to work.

"Got it, Toad boss!", Naruto yelled as he started to run down the giant toads head and made the familiar crossed hand sign as he yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". A bridge of clones formed atop the giant toads head as the real Naruto was tossed the distance between them, and to the head of the Shukaku. Looking up, Naruto saw the form of Gaara appear from the forehead of he giant sand demon.

"You bastard, now you've really gotten on my nerves!", Naruto yelled as he started running up towards him, only for the sand of the demon to grab at his legs. "Uzumaki Naruto! How interesting you are!", Gaara muttered even though his eyes were closed, "Even now you fight. What a wasted effort!". That statement made Naruto grit his teeth. "You're the one who cant get it into your thick head when someone cares about you! Temari-chan tries to help you and you treat her like that!", Naruto yelled as he stared at the cold, emotionless eyes of the red head before him.

Seeing as he got no response from the psychopathic Suna-nin, the Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki shook his head. "I guess theres only one way for someone like you to understand it!", Naruto muttered. "I'm going to have to kick your ass so hard you will have to listen to what I say!", Naruto yelled as he focused on drawing out the fox's chakra again. This time he drew so much it was visible around him as the sand burned away from the intensity of the firey red Chakra.

"Now wake up, you bastard!", Naruto yelled as he out of reflex had made a clone and as they charged towards the Suna ninja before them, he was already preparing his ultimate attack. " Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he brought the attack right towards Gaara and hit the sand connecting him to the sand demon. The force of the attack pushed Gaara to awaken, and the Shukaku roared as its containers state forced it to return back inside him.

Gamabunta watched as the sand spirits form turned to dust, the sand falling into a pile as the two fighters kept at each others as they fell. "Hmph, it been a while since I last fought. I guess I should start getting used to it again. This Uzumaki-kid is going to be a handful.", Gamabunta mumbled to himself. "Gamakichi, I'm leaving now. Make sure Naruto is safe 'till he gets back to that village of his.", Gamabunta said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, seeing as his role in the battle was over.

Naruto and Gaara hit the ground hard as they bot felt drained from the long battle, and Naruto especially after having to fight two hard opponents before even facing the regular Gaara, not the Shukaku possessed one on top of that. But still, Naruto struggled to stand, barely managing to as he stumbled towards the form of Gaara who had landed against a tree and could only look on as the Konoha ninja slowly approached him.

Finally the two were within a few feet of each other as Naruto kept staring at his opponent. Not a word passed between them before Gaara whispered out "H-... how... how are you so strong?". Naruto only stared at Gaara for a moment before he felt his legs give out as well and he landed and rested against a tree. "Because I have friends who care about me and love me.", Naruto said as he looked right at Gaara as he spoke.

"I might have ended up like you if things went differently, but I found people who cared about me, and I guess one by one, I have made a family.", Naruto grinned a bit. "But then again, you have a family too Gaara. Temari-chan and that brother of yours, Kankuro, they're both still willing to love you if you let them.", Naruto said as he sudden felt so tired from the battles.

"Love...", Gaara recited the word as he seemed to think it over before he whispered out "... maybe... someday.". And that was the end of the conversation as Gaara found himself feeling so exhausted he just laid there like Naruto did.

Gamakichi, seeing how neither fighter was moving to hit the other, guessed the fight was finally over, at least between these two. "Guess I better tell someone these two are out here.", Gamakichi said as he turned and started hopping back towards the hiden leaf village.

"Damn it, what is this sand made of, steel?", a Jonin asked as he, along with several others under Kakashi and Kurenai were atttempting to free the girl from Sunagakure from the stadium wall. The fighting around them had died down, but they needed to secure the foreign kunoichi before they could join the rest of the fighting, if not, something could happen that could make this situation even worse.

"Well, keep trying! We need to get this girl down.", Kurenai yelled as they worked furiously to make a dent in the sand without resorting to Jutsu or explosives. "Kurenai, it's not like yelling is going to make the sand easier to break up.", Kakashi chided her. Suddenly, the sand fell losely and one of the chunnin there caught Temari just before she fell.

Kakashi stared at what happened before looking back at his book boredly. "Well, I have been wrong before.". Kurenai gave a look at Kakashi as she shook her head. "Be serious Kakashi! Why did the sand suddenly come loose like that?", Kurenai asked as Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, I think that's obvious. It means Naruto won his fight.". Kurenai couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted from her shoulders at that statement. The fact that her student was alright seemed to make her energy return as she turned to face the other Konoha ninja gathered.

"Orders?" a Chunnin asked as they waited for their new instructions. Smilingly Kurenai took Temari from the Chunnin and replied "We have done good so far, but there is still much to do. Spread out and show these tresspassers why you don't mess with Konohagakure!". Then they disappeared in flashs of speed as they moved out to fight the remaining enemies in the village.

Meanwhile…..

Back in the village, the battle was slowly turning. The Leaf ninja's knowledge of the village and their determination to push these attackers out of their home was giving them the will to keep fighting and the invaiing sound ninja were losing ground with each minute that passed. It was however not only the leaf ninja who were fighting off the waves of attackers. Those ninja from the other nations in attendance were assisting in the eradication of sound ninja in their own ways.

The remaining Desert Sibling Kankuro and his sensei Baki, along with their comrades had been caught in the middle of the fighting between the two nations, and they had quickly sided with Konoha in defending the village. Better to side with the nation with the advantage and the treaty then an invading force that could turn on them. Those few mist ninja who had come to Konoha along with Haku's team and their escort soon fell in line and had begun helping to evacuate civilians from hot spots around the village under the commands of the leaf leaders.

"Well, I got to say, you Leaf-nin are tenacious, and you all seem to bite more then you can chew and still keep going.", Baki commented as he and Hayate finished off the enemy around them. "To be fair, we're not done. But your assistance is welcome.", Hayate replied as he looked to the sky and saw a hawk flying over the village. "Looks like it's time. We're about to do the final push to get them out of the village!", Hayate said as his sand ninja ally nodded and they lept to the roof of the buildings.

The battle for the hidden leaf village was drawing to a close.

The fight between Orochimaru and his former teacher and ally was as fierce as it had been from the start, even more so possibly now that Orochimarus two summoned minions had been taken care of by the two powerful shinobi he was matched against. "Give it up, Orochimaru! You couldn't beat Sarutobi-sensei, and against the two of us, you'll never win!", Jiraiya said confidently whilst the sound village leader only scowled more.

"You old fool Jiraiya! You have no idea the power I wield now and soon, the village you love so much will burn to the ground!", Orochimaru replied with a sickening grin as he was still pushed back by his old teachers attack. "Such a delusional nightmare will never come to pass, Orochimaru! Even now, your forces are being handeled by the leaf village, and your attack has failed to accomplish anything!", Sarutobi said determindly.

"My my Sarutobi-sensei, such vigor even as you know you can't win!", Orochimaru said as he blocked every attack the old Hokage sent his way, if barely. The remaining Sound Four looked on as their leader continued his fight against the two legendary ninja of the Leaf and though they followed their masters orders, they were growing concerned. The summoning had been his planned trump card to finish this fight, but now that it was gone it seemed the tide was turning in favor of his opponents.

Suddenly Sarutobi lept at Orochimaru and closed the gap betwen them, the fighting only growing even more fierce as he called out "Jiraiya, are you ready?!". The other Sannin nodded as he unrolled out a new scroll like the one he had used on the risen Hokages minutes earlier. "Ready!", Jiraiya yelled as the two put their plan into action.

Orochimaru was caught off guard as the pole Sarutobi was fighing with suddenly turned back into Enma who took hold of his blade whilst Sarutobi made several clones who quickly grabbed onto the snake Sannin. "Do it now, Jiraiya!", Sarutobi ordered as Orochimaru began to struggle out of shock.

"You fool Sarutobi-sensei! What are you doing!?", Orochimaru hissed as the old Hokages face hardened. "Something that should have been done long ago! I will see to it that you will not endanger anyone any longer, Orochimaru! That is my duty as your teacher!", he explained as Jiraiya finished the sealing on the scroll.

That statment made Orochimaru hiss even more as he stuggled. "No! You wouldn't do that!", he yelled angrily as Sarutobi grimly smirked. "We have already begun!" the third hokage said as Jiraiya tossed the scroll towards them, "Sarutobi-sensei hold him still!" Jiraiya yelled.

However, Orochimaru was not liking this and in an instant, his body twisted, much like a snake and he attempted to slither out of Sarutobis hold. He partially suceeded, but the hands of Sarutobi that still grasped his the sword held at least Orochimarus arms in place as the scroll wrapped around his outstreched hands, wrapping them like a mummys bindings.

"Crap! No good, didn't get him at all!", Jiraiya cursed. His intent had been to catch all or at least vital parts of Orochimaru, like this, only his arms would be destroyed. "No, that works as well, Jiraiya! Orochimaru, we are going to take away all the Jutsu you cling to so much, you'll never gain what you seek!", Sarutobi stated and then looked back to Jiraiya.

He nodded and quickly hold the wrapped limbs of his former student tightly. "Jiraiya, do it now!", Sarutobi ordered as Jiraiyas eyes hardened and he began to make the hand signs. "Old man, you sure about this?", Jiraiya asked as Sarutobi nodded. "I know what I'm doing Jiraiya and if I have to suffer for the village, so be it!", Sarutobi yelled determinedly.

The Sound Four, seeing their master in danger, were about to leap in and help him even if they had been ordered not to, only to come face to face with a new squad of ANBU as they blocked the path to the Snake sannin. "You made a bad choice to attack Konohagakure!", the leader said as they jumped towards Orochimarus bodyguards and further seperated them.

A moment later and Jiraiya made the final seal in his string and yelled out the name of the jutsu yet again. "Kokoro Houshutsu (Heart Release)!", he proclaimed firmly as the jutsu took effect, only this time something strange happened.

As Orochimaru struggled and gave a cry of pained rage, the scroll began to burn with white hot flames that spread along the entire wrapped portion of Orochimarus body, and as he kept hold of him the flames spread along Sarutobis arm, but Sarutobi not for a moment lossened his grip on his old students arms.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!", Kidomaru yelled as he and his three comrades managed to push past the ANBU blocking their way and tried to seperate their master from Jiraiyas jutsu, but it was already too late as they cut the scroll and Orochimarus hands feel lifelessly to his sides. "My arms! What did you do to my arms?!" Orochimaru hissed as he tried to move them only for it to be useless and they remained unmoving. Now, necrosis began to spread on them in an unnatural speed and within moments, Orochimarus arms were completely dead.

"Now you will never have what you desire, Orochimaru! Like I said before, we took your jutsu away!", Sarutobi said as he stood up, but like his previous student his arms hung at his sides, the cloth over his arms burnt just like the flesh beneath it. "Damn you, Sarutobi-sensei!", Orochimaru growled before looking at his bodyguards. "We're retreating for now! Get me out of here!", he ordered angrily.

"Yes sir!", they yelled as they quickly surrounded their leader and lept away, putting distance between themselves and the Leaf shinobi around them, concern for their leader made the ANBU leap to check on their leader first before pursuin Orochimaru. Jiraiya to was already at his old teachers side. "You know that you basically just retired again, don't you?", Jiraiya asked as Sarutobi smiled nevertheless. "Maybe, but it was my own choice. And besides, I get to see another sunrise in the village, I couldn't ask for more.", Sarutobi smiled as Jiraiya snickered. He was still the same old Sarutobi after all that.

Kurenai stood on the roof of a building, looking over the village as the remain fighting had finally died down, "Well, it looks like we won huh?", she asked as Anko who was sitting next to her nodded with a grin. "No small feat, and we owe much of it to your students, Kurenai-chan, especially Naruto.", Anko grinned as Kurenai nodded. "Well, I'm just glad all the training he put himself through paid off. Maybe now we can get Kakashi, Gai and Asuma to start training more seriously if my students can beat them like this.". Both Kunoichi laughed a bit before Anko noticed something.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, isn't that one of Narutos new toad friends down there?", Anko asked as they spotted a small orange toad jumping about the streets in search of something. "Hehe, looks like my student overdid it again. Guess I'll have to see you later Anko, I have to fetch my student.", Kureani grinned as she leapt off the roof to intercept the small orange figure.

Anko meanwhile grinned as she said to herself "Oh yes Kurenai-chan, you and me will see each other later, and I still have to teach Naruto so much... well, after we're done here, that is.". Anko grinned as she too lept off the building to find her next task.


	78. Chapter 78

The last thing Naruto could recall was that he saw Gaara fall unconscious. Just then, as he was sure that he had won and Gaara wouldn't get up and start killing his friends, then he allowed his fatigue to claim him. Then, there was only darkness... and the faint scent of Kurenai-sensei...

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly. Naruto kept on laying in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Man, what a dream...", he mumbled to himself and attempted to sit up, only to hiss in pain as his back wouldn't allow that. He opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling... wait, that wasn't his ceiling!

"For someone as energetic as you are, you sure slept a long time, Naruto...", he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning his head a bit, he saw that it was Kurenai who was sitting on the edge of the bed, just next to him.

That excited Naruto, naturally. "Kurenai-sensei! You're here! That means, I...", he sputtered the words out but didn't finish the sentence... had this all really just been a dream? Or was it reality?

A nod from Kurenai-sensei confirmed it. "Yes, you've won, Naruto. I'm very proud of you!", she said with a warm smile, one that showed how trust she had in her student.

Slowly, Narutos mouth curled up to a smile, and then up to a big, goofy grin. "Hehe, it was nothing...", Naruto said, rubbing his nose a bit in embarrassment. He still wasn't used to praise and was extremely flattered by it. It just felt so good.

"But... what happened?", he asked. He looked out of the window and the sun was just setting over Konoha. He spotted a few burned buildings, but overall, the city was still standing. He figured that he had just been asleep for a few hours, it had been the early afternoon when he had beaten Gaara after all...

And so, Kurenai began to recount the events that had transpired after Naruto had lured Gaara out of Konoha. Naruto nodded as she talked, his eyes widened as he heard how the Hokage was now injured as well and the future was still rather uncertain for Konoha now.

It took her a few minutes, but in the end, Naruto was happy to hear that there were only a few casualties among the ninja of Konoha and his friends were alright after all. "And after I've picked you up in the forest, I brought you here. You've been asleep for three days straight, you know that?", Kurenai asked him with a smile.

"Three days?", Naruto gasped, eyes wide open. Had he really been asleep that long?

"Well, you have fought Haku and Neji before going up against Gaara... that was quite the feat, you know?", she stated and again, the pride in her student showed on her face clearly. "But it's a shame that you weren't awake a bit earlier. Sakura and Ino and your other girlfriends were so worried about you, they made such a ruckus when I told them to finally go home a few hours ago. They've been at your side all the time since you were here...", she said and grinned a bit, remembering the noise the girls had made. Even the staff had told them to quiet down, but eventually, they conceeded and left.

"What about you, Kurenai-sensei?", Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked up, surprised that he would ask where she had been. "Me? Oh, I had duties to attend to, now that the village is in such a chaos. But I always made my way over to your side when I could.", she said, getting a bit defensive. A blush was on her face, something that Naruto hadn't really seen on his teachers face before. He thought it was pretty cute.

He tried to raise his hand and even though he partly suceeded, his muscles were all sore and the bruises on his arm hurt pretty much. And now that he was moving, his body protested, still being somewhat in pain. Naruto winced a bit. "Shouldn't I have healed up by now? What's this damn fox taking so long?", he mumbled to himself.

Since Kurenai was so close to him, she answered it for him. "I don't know, but I suppose you took so much chakra out of the Kyuubi that he has to rest for himself. Don't worry though, the doctor said that you should be fine enough to leave the hospital the day after tomorrow. But tomorrow, you should just lay down for a bit.", she advised him.

Naruto nodded. Now that the danger was over, he could relax a bit. "What about Temari-chan? And Gaara?", Naruto inquired. The last he had seen of the Suna kunoichi was when she was being slowly crushed by the sand of her brother. And Gaara... was he back to his old ways again?

"Well, we had to bring her to this hospital as well. She's doing pretty good, too. Although I haven't seen her in the last two days, she wasn't too injured by her brother. She's fine, you saved her just in time.", Kurenai said. "I suppose that's also why she wanted to see you so badly.", she added with a smirk.

Upon seeing Narutos questioningly raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "She was constantly asking the doctor when you'd wake up. Just like Sakura and Ino. And Tenten, Hinata and Ayame as well. Heh, your girls really stressed the staff out.", she recalled, the memory of one of them running for a doctor every few minutes still fresh in her memory.

"As for Gaara... I met Gaara's sensei, Baki, on my way to you and he took Gaara back to Konoha. He's in this hospital too.", she said. Naruto sat up, wincing in pain even more so than before, alarmed. He just hoped that nothing happened... "But he's nothing like he was during the Chunnin exam, I heard that from Hinata who had seen him a few times. Don't know what you did to him, but it seems you whacked him pretty good there, Naruto.", Kurenai calmed him down with that small joke.

Naruto breathed out in relief. "Glad to hear they're all okay...", he said, but then his head got dizzy a bit and he began to have troubles keeping his eyes open. "I'm... getting pretty tired... Kurenai-sensei.", he said slowly as he laid back down.

Kurenai too that her student still wasn't back to his energetic self. "That's okay. You need to rest up, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow.", she said just as Naruto closed his eyes. A moment later, his soft snorring filled the room, and she knew she was asleep. She stood up from the bed and leaned over her beloved student.

"Good night, Naruto...", Kurenai whispered as she pressed her lips on his forehead and then left the room, letting the young Genin rest for the night. She knew, his girls wouldn't give him too much of a break tomorrow...


	79. Chapter 79

Naruto was slowly coming around as he shifted in his bed, his tired mind could tell he wasn't alone in his room anymore as he heard voices as he awoke, they all sounded very familiar to him as he listened. "When is Naruto-kun going to wake up again? Kurenai-sensei said he had woken up yesterday and now he's going to sleep a whole day more?", a voice that sounded like his blond teammate asked before another voice cut in. "Maybe he just needs an incentive to wake up...". This time it was Tentens as he heard a whisper by his ear.

"Wake up, Naruro-kun.", Tenten said before he felt his lips covered by something soft. The feeling made Naruto's eyes open up as he realized it wasn't another dream and he found his bun-haired girlfriend give a slight moan as she kissed him on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Tenten grinned as she saw that Naruto was awake and alert now as she looked over her shoulder at the others and said " See? I told you, all he needed was a kiss to wake up.", Tenten giggled as Ino huffed "If that's all it was going to take. I would have done that in the first place!". It seemed like Ino was rather peeved about not being the one that had woken Naruto up.

"Hey now Ino-chan, I wouldn't have minded that at all.", Naruto grinned as he started to sit up, finding his body was a lot less sore now. Apparently his rest was paying off because he actually managed to sit up in the bed this time, unlike when Kurenai had been there the day before. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you are well enough to do that?", Hinata asked worriedly as she stood beside his bed, her hand touching his shoulder gently as he grinned. "Sure am, Hinata-chan. You know nothing keeps me down long!", he chuckled as she noddded a bit relieved.

"Naruto-kun, if you ever worry us like that again, I'm going to be the one who puts you in here.", Sakura joked as Naruto grinned nevertheless, despite how she said it, Naruto could tell his pink haired eammate was also glad he was okay. "Oh, and before we forget it, we got you a little something for your stay here, Naruto-kun.", Ayame smiled as she pointed around the room.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he looked over the hospital room again as he spotted each of the tings that were new in the room. His girlfriends apparently decided to bring gifts to their recovering boyfriend. Ino and Sakura each had brought him a flower that were in the vase beside his bed, Hinata had brought brought him a few rice cakes and Ayame had brought him a hot bowl of his favorite ramen, but most surpriseing of all, Tenten had apparently decided to bring him a blanket that was covering the bed he was in. When he turned to her questioningly about it, she merely shrugged and replied "They don't let you bring weapons into the hospital.".

Naruto of course was enjoying his time with his girlfriends as he not only ate the food Hinata and Ayame gave him, but retold the story of his fight with Gaara to his girlfriends enjoyment, although they were not so happy he had taken so many risks and he made sure to keep away from any mention of his use of the Kyuubi out of his story.

"Naruto-kun, the doctors say you're going to be good enough to leave in a day or so, seeing how you are.", Tenten said with a smile as he finished his story and was finishing the last of his ramen with vigor " really Tenten-chan? thats great! then can get back to training and making myself even stronger!" naruto grinned as Ino smacked him lightly outside the head.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to end up back in here right after that? You have to take it easy, you know!", Ino said. Naruto could only rub his head sheepishly. "Hehe. ok ok, I'll keep it down for a little bit, Ino-chan.", Naruto replied happily. Being surrounded by his girlfriends like this as they spent time with him was one of the best things Naruto had ever expereinced and he could keep it going forever.

Or he would have, had they not been needed elsewhere. It seemed that everyone was doing their part to fix the village up after the attack and they were needed back to whatever jobs they could be given at the time, although they promised that they would try to check up on him again first chance they got. Naruto however made sure each of his girlfriends got a kiss, something each of them enjoyed greatly. "Rest up Naruto-kun, you're not going to get any slack even if you're in the hospital.", Tenten smiled as she was the last to leave the room.

Naruto chuckled and contented himself with enjoying his time off, either by just resting or reading one of the few magazines his room had. But soon, Naruto grew so bored, it seemed like every minute on the clock was an eternity. This was one of the reasons Naruto hated hospitals, time spent in them never seemed to end! "Gah! This is insane! How can they expect someone to just sit here and go out of their mind when they're fine!", Naruto yelled after a few hours of nothing but waiting.

"Because you're a patient, you troublesome blond.", a familiar voice called out from the door, getting Naruto's attention. "Shikamaru! Thank god, I thought I was going to go mad in here if something didn't happen!", Naruto smirked as Shikamaru shook his head and walked in, followed by Kiba, Shino, and Choji who were smirking just as much as Naruto himself was, except for the stoic Shino. "Naruto, you should calm down, you can be heard all the way down the hall.", Choji said as he munched a few chips.

"Hehe yeah, though looks like his girlfriend has already been here.", Kiba said as he pointed at all the things around the room "Actually, only the blankets are from Tenten-chan. The flowers were from my teammates and Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan brought me food.", Naruto said as Kiba looked at him funnily.

"Damn, if I had known get waited hand and foot in this place if you get hurt, I would have broken a foot or something.", Kiba joked as Naruto grinned. "You still wouldn't have any luck with the girls if you did that, Kiba.", Sasuke said as he walked into the room. "Hey there, Sasuke-bastard, good to see you.", Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked. "Same to you, though at least I can walk out of here any time I want.".

"Oh, that's it, you bastard! Soon as I am out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!", Naruto yelled as the others laughed. It seemed those two would never change. So Naruto spent the better part of the next two hours just talking with his old friends, and he was more then surprised how Sasuke and the others had taken care of protecting the village while he was fighting Gaara. Even more so when he heard how Sasuke and them had kept his girlfriends safe like he had asked.

'Man, this sucks! That means I owe Sasuke a favor', Naruto thought to himself with a chuckle, after all he never though he would end up oweing the last Uchiha anything close to this. "So Naruto, did you hear about the Hokage?", Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah, the old man got hurt didn't he? How's he doing?" Naruto asked out of concern for his grandfather figure.

"He will live, but his days of being our leader are over. I would think we will be having a new one in a short time.", Shino said as he adjusted his glasses a bit and Kiba nodded. "It may look bad, but im sure we'll get through this. After all, if Naruto here can beat that Sand ninja, then we can do anything!", Kiba exclaimed. Naruto just laughed a bit more as his friends saw what time it was. "Hey Naruto, sorry to have to leave ya, but it's getting late, and for now the village has a curfew, you know, troublesome security.", Shikamaru said as they got up. "Yeah yeah, I'll probably hit the bed anyway, the sooner I do, the sooner I get out of here.", Naruto grinned.

After his friends said their farewells for the time being, Naruto found the hospital once again got that quietness that drove him up the walls. So to pass the time, he watched the village from his room and was surprised to see the day having passed so quickly.

Already the village was turning out its lights and the peeple having left the street bare. The village was illuminated by the night sky overhead and the light from the moon let Naruto see what was outside.

Just as Naruto was about to turn in and rest, he heard something from outside his room. "Um... hello, is anyone there?", Naruto called out as the door slowly opened to reveal...

Naruto watched as the door to the room opened slowly, the sound of heels walking into the room made him squint his eyes to see whoever had joined him in the room, and he soon saw it to be a nurse who was smiling at him. "I have to say, Naruto-kun, if I hadn't been in a room a few doors down, I might not have been able to get in here, the security you guys have in this village is insane.", the nurse said with a smile.

Naruto looked confused for a moment, this nurse certainly seemed to know him but in all his trips to the hospital in his life, he had never seen her working here before. Before he was able to raise a question to her, the 'nurse' made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke stood a grinning Temari.

"Temari-chan!", Naruto grinned happily, "It's good to see you! How have… you... been...", Naruto slowly trailed off as the smoke from the transformation dispersed, leaving Temari to show off in the hospital gown that she was apparently being made to wear instead of her usual clothes.

"Seems I was important, they wanted to make sure the daughter of the Kazekage survived. I haven't had this many tests since I left the academy back in Sunagakure...", Temari said as she posed a bit for Naruto the light clothing, doing little to hide her body.

"You don't say, Temari-chan...", Naruto said after swallowing a lump in his throat as she giggled a bit. "Oh, what's wrong, Naruto-kun? Could it be that you think I look good, dressed like this?", she teased as she looked at the blond leaf ninja in the bed before her.

Clearing his throat, Naruto replied "Well, I certainly don't think it's the best clothing to wear, but given the circumstances, I think it fits you… well.", Naruto finished lamely but Temaris's grin only grew as she walked over to him.

"Aww, Naruto-kun, you're so sweet when you're like this.", she smiled as she walked up towards him until she was sitting by his side. "Naruto-kun.", Temari said in a somewhat more subdued tone then she normally used, "I… I wanted to say thank you not just for me, but for my brother. He came to my room as soon as I woke up and apologized… for everything.", Temari started as she looked at him.

"He says he wants us to be a real family again and that he wants to change things back in Suna.", she said smiling. "I can't tell you how much you have done for us… for me.", Temari said as she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.", Temari smiled as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"It was nothing, Temari-chan. After all, I promised you that I would and I never break a promise!", he smiled as she did the same. "I know you wouldn't, Naruto-kun.", she said before she grinned wickedly, something that made Naruto a bit nervous as she started to lean in closer.

"You know, Naruto-kun, something is bothering me...", Temari smiled as Naruto started to lean back into the bed, only for Temari to follow and lean over him more. "Umm… and what's that Temari-chan?", Naruto asked hesitantly as she smiled.

"You see Naruto-kun… back in Suna, we have to keep warm on the cold desert nights, so our buildings are heated. But your village must be used to the constant temperature, well, right now, I'm freezing.", she smiled still and Naruto was getting more nervous by the moment. "You don't say, Temari-chan...", Naruto said as she kept smiling.

"So Naruto-kun… I was thinking we can work together again, you help me get nice and warm in the bed with you and…", She paused to kiss him on the lips hard, "I'll give you a reward for helping my family so much?", she smiled sexily at him.

Naruto looked right at the foreign kunoichi and replied….

"I'm not going to have to fight your brother again after this, am I?", Naruto asked hesitantly as Temari smiled and slapped his chest lightly before kissing him again on the lips, moaning a bit as she tasted the Leaf Gennin in her mouth again. This time when their tongues entwined with each other, she did not pull away and, if anything, she was eagerly trying to get more of Narutos tongue into her mouth.

Naruto of course just as eagerly kissed Temari back as his hands moved up from their places at her sides, the flimsy hospital gown riding up with his hands as it bunched above her hips, revealing her well shaped ass to the room as Naruto started to play with it. Temari gave small whimpers as he did that. If anyone had tried to do this sort of thing to her back in her own village she would have sent them flying with her fan, but now here she was, in a foreign village with the ninja who had saved her younger brother from the darkness.

"Mmmm Naruto-kun, you have good hands...", Temari giggled before she moved up onto him a bit more so her hips were straddling his as she sat up and with one fluid movement, loosened the tie to her "clothing". Naruto had one of the best sights he had ever had in the hospital: Temari's now bare form sitting on him as the light from the moom lit up her body, almost seeming to make it glow.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?", Temari asked with a grin as she rubbed her hands up over his chest a bit. "Oh yeah, Temari-chan, but you must be even worse now then before with it being so cold.", Naruto grinned mischievously before she squealed lightly in surprise as she was suddenly pulled down to the bed and she found herself under the sheets with Naruto who was currently grabbing her ass and breasts in his hands as he kissed along her neck.

Temari gave little whimpers and groans as her body was explored by the blond she was sharing the bed with, the size of wich ensured that they were close the whole time as Narutos hands finally wandered around her body and cupped her mound in his palm, the act alone drawing a pleased gasp from Temari who had never had the experience of another doing this to her in her life.

"Oh my Temari-chan, I think it's working. You're getting all hot, especially down here.", Naruto teased as she gave a moan as he pushed two fingers past the folds of her cunt. "Hmmm, more Naruto-kun, make me warmer.", Temari groaned a bit as she grinded herself upon his fingers and gave him her own little encouragement as she rubbed Narutos hardening member through his own hospital cloths.

The two kept groping and rubbing against one another for a good few minutes before Temari suddenly pulled away from Naruto, making him very confused. "What's wrong, Temari-chan?", Naruto asked as she breathed deeply and hard. "I don't just want your fingers, Naruto-kun, I want all of what you have.", she said in a lusty moan before he felt her urging him with her hands to get his hospital clothing off, which soon fell atop her own as they fell to the floor by the bed.

"Oh, wow...", Temari said as she got her first good look at what Naruto had hidden and Tenten had dubbed his 'hidden weapon'. A smile made its way to Temari's face as she grabbed it in her hands, feeling the cock of the one she owed so much to and got some pleased moans that made he shiver a bit in desire.

"I can't wait to feel this in me.", Temari whispered as she moved to a new position as she layed over Narutos chest in a sixtynine position and gave the large head a light lick. Finding it not at all bad to her tongue, she started to do it more with gusto as she in short order started to bob her head lightly over Narutos cock, making him give low groans as she did so.

Wanting Temari to get some pleasure out of this as well, Naruto could see the glistening lips of Temaris sex as he reached up and spread her legs slightly. He could tell she was wondering what he was doing as she tried to look over at him without her mouth leaving his cock, only for her to turn back around and her eyes to shut tightly as she felt him give a lick to her increasingly wet cunt.

Out of reflex she had tried to shut her legs only for Narutos hands to keep them open as they both got into the rhythm of licking and sucking each other while they enjoyed the sounds of pleasure each got out of the other as they both kept up the oral assault. Then Temari wiggled her hips a bit over Naruto's face as she could feel herself getting closer. Apparently all that noise from the girls that one night in the second part of the exam was holding true, Naruto really did know how to use his tongue well.

Those sounds alone had made her glad Kankuro was out that night as it gave her a chance to have a private moment of her own, but now that she had the real thing in her hands and mouth she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Pulling herself from Narutos mouth, a bit reluctantly at that, Temari popped Narutos hard and wet cock from her mouth a she jerked him a bit.

"Mmm Naruto-kun, I'm certainly much hotter now, and I think it's time you got your just reward.", Temari smiled as she turned around again in the bed and back into the position she had been in before, as she straddled Narutos cock and held it in her hands. She smiled a bit before lowering herself slowly, feeling the very tip of Narutos cock against her lips, Temari smiled and slowly lowered her dripping cunt onto Narutos hard dick.

Temari bit her lip slightly. She had never felt so full before as Naruto's head and shaft pushed her lips open and her tight wet pussy grabbed him tighly. Placing her hands onto his chest she braced herself to take all of what she could into him, she let out another lusty moan. "Temari-chan, are you sure?", Naruto asked as he looked at her. He just didn't want the Suna girl to regret anything after it was too late.

"I haven't been this sure of anything in my whole life, Naruto-kun.", she replied as she rose herself up a bit and then pushed all of her weight downwards, pushing all of Narutos cock into her body as she threw her head back in a silent cry of pleasure, her eyes closed tightly as she could feel him reaching into the deepest parts of her body, their hips almost seeming to be connected as one.

Naruto watched as Temari gave herself to him and after a moment of stillness her hips slolwy began to grind herself over his cock, a feeling that was utter heaven as he moaned a bit, his hands holding her hips as Temari took her usual position in life, in control of it all as she began to ride Naruto, getting used to the new overwhelming feelings that she had only just started to experience.

And the night for the two was far from over.

At that moment, foot steps were heard getting closer to the door of the room. Naruto, keeping some of his senses intact with all his previous rounds with his girls, picked up on the noise sooner. Temari, oblivious to the sound and only focusing on the big shaft inside her, kept riding Naruto for all he was worth.

The foot steps kept getting closer. Narutos face was starting to show small signs of worry. It was late at night and only the night shift staff and other patients were here. His mind coming to the worst of them thinking it might be Gaara.

Temari was looking at Naruto, now grinding herself on him, but got a little mad on how he wasn't to focused on her, so she moved her hands crawling up his stomach to his chest. All the while naruto was looking at the door.

"Ouch!", Naruto yelled, but not that loud to draw attention. "What was that for Temari-chan?", he asked as he looked down at his twisted nipples.

"You were elsewhere in your thoughts when you should have been focusing on me, Naruto-kun.", Temari said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"S-sorry, but I heard foot steps.", Naruto explained. "Oh, is that so? It's a hospital, you're bound to hear people walking around.", Temari said as she ground herself down some more on his cock.

Naruto was still a bit worried. "Yeah but what if...", Temari cut him off, a bit irritated. "Do you want me to stop? Hmm?", she asked, looking at Naruto as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "No.. of course not, but... what if it's Gaara... he did visit you, right? What's stopping him from coming here...?", Naruto replied.

At that moment, the foot steps reached the door in front of Naruto's room. Both young lovers looked on as the handle of the door started to move. A look of fright crept onto Naruto but Temari kept her cool as she looked back at him with one of her trademark grins and quickly got under his covers and moved to the side a bit as she slowly started to stroke his cock under the covers.

Naruto was sweating a river as the door opened and his bed partner got into position. Just then, he saw a nurse walk in, saw him awake and gave him a startled "Oh!".

Naruto calmed down a lot as he saw it wasn't Gaara but that still made him think he was caught with Temari. Temari herself just got faster as she whacked off the blond ninja.

"You're up Uzumaki. You gave me a startle. I was just checking to make sure everything's alright. Umm, are you okay? You're sweating a lot.", she pointed out, looking worried as she stopped closer to his bed.

Naruto, distracted with Temari's soft hands almost missed her question. "Huh? O-oh yeah, I'm fine just a bit hot in here.", he lied as he wiped some of his sweat away with his hand from his forehead letting out a small sigh of relief. He waved to the nurse as she stepped even closer, stopping her from both coming closer and discovering the second body hidden under the blanket. "I'm good, yeah, thanks for stopping by. Oh, umm, what time will the next rounds be?", he asked, inquiring just in case so that he would know when to expect the next nurse to come by.

The nurse, seeing how the patient was feeling alright, turned around again, about to resume her checkup. "Umm, around six in the morning if I'm not mistaken. Good night, Uzumaki-san.". The nurse left after saying that and Naruto's body just feel to Jello as the door closed behind her.

The covers got thrown off as Temari resumed her spot on top of Naruto. "That was a nice move, asking for the next rounds... now I know how long I can stay.", she said and that smile of hers appeared again as she lowered herself once more on Naruto's cock.

Naruto felt that velvet pussy again and he thought 'Might as well enjoy it.' as he moved his hands to cup her breasts.


	80. Chapter 80

Naruto woke up tiredly the next morning. It seemed the girl from suna that had visited him last night indeed gave him his just reward and then some. After the first time, she had gone another two times before she had snuck out, with a satisfied smile and slight limp to her walk, leaving her hero alone to sleep the rest of the night off. By the time the nurse had woken him up, it was time for him to be discharged from the hospital, and after the usual procedure he did leave.

Walking the streets of Konoha, he was surprised to see the damage to the village was less than he expected, considering all the fighting that had happened only days ago, and any damage that was there was well on the way to be fixed. But it appeared that more then one village was in on it as there were several shinobi from the village hidden in the sand working with the civilians and the leaf shinobi to repair buildings and other damaged things throughout the area.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do first?", Naruto pondered aloud, crossing his arms, thinking for a moment on where to go. He wanted to go to his apartment and get some more sleep but he decided that that would be lazy. Maybe he should check his team and see how they were doing, or contact his sensei for some orders what to do, he did want to see them after all.

"Oh, Naruto-chan!", a familiar voice called as a pair of fleshy orbs pressed against his back. Recognizing that voice (and the breasts used in this kind of meeting) instantly, he did not even have to look over his shoulders to know who it was. "Anko-chan, it's great to see you.", he said with a smile at her, Anko giving a grin of her own. "You look better then the last time I saw you, loosk like the doctors put you back together pretty well...", she chuckled, hitting him on the back and making him stumble forwards a bit before he caught himself. Turning around to face her, he grinned coyly and rubbed his head.

"So anyway, you left before I got to the hospital. Kurenai-chan said to send you along to meet her for some important talk, probably the after battle stuff we all have to sit through.", she explained, handing him a note. "It's from Kurenai, though I added a little something in it for you to remember for next time.", she said with a wink before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto opened the letter as he turned to walk reading the note from his sensei. It told him to meet her at a restaurant at a certain time, he guessed it was a team meeting most likely.

Naruto then brought out the other item in the envelope which made him stop and nearly go brain dead. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone close by or they would have seen what Naruto was a picture of Anko on her bed, dressed in black, skin-tight lingerie with garters and heels a sexy smile on her face and one of her hands spreading her very wet sex to the camera.

Narutos brain, managing to reboot itself, had him quickly hide the picture away in his coat and resume walking, making a mental note to see Anko about the pictures silent promise. For now however, he had to hurry up if he wanted to get to the restaurant still in time...

Naruto stood outside of the restraunt that Kurenai had told him to meet the team at, seeing as it was almost time already he walked into the building. he could see several tables filled by diners but one caught his eye, especially since Ino was waving at him to get his attenton and Sakura was smiling at him as they sat with Kurenai.

" Naruto-kun they finally let you out!" Sakura said happily as he nodded " yep doctors said just keep the training down for a few day or two to make sure im back to tip top shape before i really go all out" he smiled joining them at the table as Kurenai laughs " indeed i got the note from the doctors dont worry we wont have training for a little while so consider it some down time"

Naruto smiled in return " thanks Kurenai-sensei but shouldnt i be helping around the village? i mean everyone's got to do their part right?" he asks making ino lightly smack him outside the head " baka! you want to be put back in the hospital?" she said though the concern in her voice clearly said she wasnt to upset. Kurenai had to smile at the interaction of her students " shes right Naruto right now you have to focus on getting better, besides you did enough during the invasion to earn a break" she smiles making naruto grin and rub the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

" anyway i ordered everyone food before you all got here, lets get down to business" she says as her students nodded, she went over the basics of the report for them what happened and the current status of village relations, she also went over the current status of the hokage which naruto was happy to hear he was alive despite not being able to fight again, he made a mental note to see how his surrogate grandfather was doing after all this.

as they discussed the facts of the briefing the food was delivered to the table, all of it was good even if Naruto had never tried some of it before, it sems that ino and sakura had taken Kurenais lessons to heart and started eating more of their share of food, their figures filling out nicely as a result of their training and healthier eating.

at the end of the meal Kurenai smiled at her students " you all did very well, im proud of each of you and how much you have grown" she smiled making the three smile in return, Ino got up from the table " i have to go Kurenai-sensei i have to go help my families shop while my parents are fixing the village" she said and Sakura got up " me too i promised hinata i would help with some training she wanted to get in" Kurenai smiled and nodded, both girls gave Naruto a loving farwell before leaving

" Naruto before you go there is something we need to talk about" she said seriously making Naruto raise an eye but nod as he listened " you remember Kin right?" she asked again making him nod " well the hokage decided to release her into the care of a shinobi for now seeing as we need the cells for more important prisoners and she has proven herself by helping us prevent the invasion from happening with her information" she said making Naruto smile " thats great sensei!" he said as she smiled at him

" it going to be a trail run, basically probation, but we needed someone to keep an eye on her with, and since shes closest to your team.." she began making him nod " its going to be me right?" he asked, honestly he was happy kin would be able to leave the prison, he was sure she missed the outside and the company.

" right which is why we are going over there to get everything done, and while there we are going to need to...talk to her about her red haired friend" she said and Naruto visibly stiffened, crap he had forgotten about that girl Tayuya he wast looking forward to seeing her again.

" alright sensei" Naruto nodded and Kurenai stood up, as the two left for the hidden anbu prison, something naruto was both excited on one hand, and terrified of on the other.


End file.
